Never believed in soulmates
by Princess of Vada
Summary: "He's more than my wingman. Lee is my rock, the one who knows all my demons, the one who makes me feel safe in the middle of a war, the one who holds me, when the world is falling apart. He's the one I trust with my life." -Auf dem Weg zur Erde braucht jeder Vertaute ... soulmates. Pairing: Kara/Lee und so ziemlich der gesamte Rest der Truppe spielt mit.
1. Prolog

**Autor's Notes:** Nach langer unkreativer Schreibpause hat's mich wieder gepackt. Battlestar Galactica ist Neuland für mich, aber _I'd fallen for it, completely._ Wenn Drehbuchschreiber Serien nicht so beenden, wie ich mir das vorstelle, greife ich ihnen gerne ein bisschen unter die Arme. So auch hier. Für Kara und Lee hätte ich mir ein anderes Ende gewünscht - und auch einen anderen Verlauf während der Serie selbst. _"Never believed in soulmates"_ macht's möglich.

Die Story setzt in der ersten Staffel ein, als Starbuck auf den roten Mond stürzt, von da ab mehr oder minder AU, allerdings komme ich immer wieder auf einzelne Passagen der Serie zurück.

Hauptsprache ist deutsch, aber lasst Euch nicht irritieren, manchmal auch ein bisschen mixed up mit englischen Phrasen und Passagen - vor allem, dann wenn das schwere, behäbige Deutsche nicht so aussdrucksstark war, wie ich es gerne wollte.

Ich habe diese Geschichte begonnen, mit einer groben Planung von etwa fünf bis acht Kapiteln. Inzwischen ist die Story auf mehr als 150 Seiten angewachsen und die Kapitelliste, die noch geschrieben werden will, wird länger und länger, _end of line_ ist nicht in Sicht. Kurzum: Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo wir am Ende landen werden und ob das Schlusskapitel, so wie ich es mir zum Start einmal ausgedacht hatte, tatsächlich so aussehen wird oder nicht.

Ich merke auch, Geschichte, Charaktere und Stil entwickeln sich. In den ersten Kapiteln war ich noch recht nah dran an der Fernsehserie, je weiter sich die Story jedoch in einem AU weiterspinnt, desto mehr Eigenleben entwickeln auch unsere Hauptfiguren, vor allem „meine Kara" ist etwas _out of the records_. Ja, sie ist auch impulsiv, eigensinnig und stur, sie schlägt gerne zu und hat es manchmal nicht so mit Obrigkeiten – aber ich mache aus ihr nicht das Wrack nach Maelstrom! Nun ja, und Lee, der ist vielleicht hier noch bisschen mehr _by-the-book_ als in der Serie. Mir hat zwischendurch nicht wirklich gefallen, was sich die Drehbuchschreiber für Starbuck – aber auch für andere Charaktere – ausgedacht haben.

Noch eine Warnung vorab: Bei allen guten Vorsätzen, manchmal wird's einfach ziemlich _fluffy_. Ich bitte um Nachsicht ;).

Zum Sprachmix: Am Anfang fand ich das eine gute Auflockerung, von Zeit zu Zeit mal eine englische Phrase einzuwerfen oder ein englisches Zitat aus der Serie zu bringen. Je länger die Geschichte geworden ist, desto mehr habe ich gemerkt, dass das ein ganz eigenes Stilelement sein kann, etwas das mich und meine Geschichten ausmacht, _something unique_. Deswegen werden die englischen Phrasen in den späteren Kapiteln mehr, auch an Stellen, an denen es wohl rein aus sprachlicher Sicht nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, weil es sich auch im Deutschen schön hätte ausdrücken lassen – ich hoffe, ihr stört Euch nicht daran.

Und zu guter Letzt: Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Genug der Vorrede, ich hoffe, die Story gefällt.

Eure PoV

* * *

 **Prolog**

Sie hasste den Geruch und die Atmosphäre von Krankenstationen. Es roch nach Äther und Chemie. Und was sie noch mehr hasste, war diese Totenstille. Das Einzige, was blieb, war das monotone Piepen der Geräte. Piep. Piep. Piep. Immer gleichbleibend. Im Rhythmus. Eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, dachte sie. Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht hören. Es machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, wo sie war. Schon eine ganze Weile stand sie mehr oder minder direkt vor der Eingangstür. Sie hatten den Raum betreten und die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen. Weiter war sie aber nicht gekommen. Die Patienten waren durch grün-blaue Vorhänge voneinander getrennt. Keiner von ihnen konnte sie sehen. Es war also noch Zeit umzukehren. Ein Schritt und sie wäre wieder draußen auf dem Flur. Weg von hier. Sie schluckte merklich. _Runaway_? Jetzt? Es wäre einfach, ja. Noch hatte sie niemand gesehen. Niemand hätte auch nur je gewusst, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen war. Einfach umdrehen und gehen. Raus hier. Das, was an jenem Nachmittag geschehen war, einfach hinter sich lassen. Vergessen. Aber wäre es dann aus der Welt? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie atmete einmal tief ein und fasste sich dann ein Herz. Nein, sie wollte das nicht vergessen. Sie würde dafür gerade stehen, was sie angerichtet hatte und nein, sie würde jetzt nicht auf dem Absatz umdrehen, kehrtmachen und weglaufen. _Period_. Das Geschehene würde sie ohnehin wieder einholen. Sie musste sich ihm stellen. Je früher, desto besser.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. Und schon war das Bild wieder da. Klar und deutlich. _Frak_ , warum hast Du nicht besser aufgepasst, dachte sie. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie den Schuss knallen. Ebenso real wie vor einigen Stunden. Und sie sah Lee zu Boden gehen. Sah, wie er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die rechte Schulter fasste, wie sich sein Hemd rot färbte. Sie stand zu weit entfernt und sah hilflos mit an, wie er die Augen verdrehte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte nicht gut genug aufgepasst. Sie hätte in diesem Getümmel niemals schießen dürfen. Er war der Letzte gewesen, den sie hatte treffen wollen. Kara hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf sie reagieren würde. Würde er sie dafür hassen? Sie anschreien? Oder schlimmer noch, würde er ihr aus dem Weg gehen und nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen _? You cannot hurt me, Kara_ – wie oft hatte er das schon beteuert. Sie wusste nicht, ob das nach diesem Nachmittag auch noch galt.

Nun, das musste sie jetzt herausfinden. Kara öffnete die Augen, fixierte den Vorhang, von dem sie wusste, dass er dahinterlag und ging darauf zu. Kurz davor blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Schemenhaft nahm sie einen Schatten wahr, sitzend am Bettrand. Jemand war bei ihm. Kara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Doch besser gehen? Nein, dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Entschlossen zog sie den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und trat ein. Ein Paar tiefer, dunkel-brauner Augen funkelte sie an: „Du bist ja wohl die Letzte, die er sehen will", Dee war sichtlich ungehalten über den Zuwachs hinter dem Vorhang. Selbstbewusst zog sich Kara einen zweiten Stuhl heran und setzte sich: „Ich denke, das lassen wir ihn besser selber entscheiden, wenn er aufwacht." _Silence_. Keine der beiden Frauen sagte ein Wort. Lee lag regungslos vor ihnen im Krankenbett. Dr. Sherman Cottle hatte ihr versichert, dass er „schon wieder werden wird." Die Kugel habe ihn nur an der Schulter getroffen. „Hätte schlimmer sein können", hatte Cottle gesagt. Alter Sadist, dachte Kara. Er hatte die Kugel entfernt und ihm dann einen Mix aus Schlaf- und Schmerzmitteln gespritzt. „Die nächsten Stunden wird er tief und fest schlafen und dann sehen wir weiter", das war Cottle's „Therapieplan".

Kara wusste, dass Dee mehr für Lee empfand als nur Kollegialität. Vielleicht war sie sogar in ihn verliebt. Aber das hatte nichts mit ihnen beiden zu tun. Und das hier war eine Sache zwischen ihm und ihr, zwischen Lee und Kara, zwischen Apollo und Starbuck. Die Stille war beinahe unerträglich. _The hell_ , konnte Dee denn nicht wenigstens irgendetwas sagen, konnte sie ihr nicht weiterhin Vorwürfe machen, sie an den Haaren ziehen oder versuchen ihr die Augen auszukratzen. Kara an ihrer Stelle hätte das vielleicht versucht. Innerlich musste sie über ihre eigenen Gedanken schmunzeln. Wie konnte sie nur an so etwas denken? Hier, in dieser Situation? Aber dieses Nichtssagen machte sie noch ganz wahnsinnig. Sie musste die Stille brechen.

„Lee ist mein Freund. Vermutlich der beste, den ich habe", sagte sie schließlich ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.  
„Und deswegen schießt Du ihn über den Haufen!? Na, wenn es das ist, was Du mit Deinen _Freunden_ machst, dann will ich nie zu Deinen Feinden gehören", kam prompt Dee's Reaktion.  
Wieder Stille.  
„Ach komm schon Dee. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das sicher keine Absicht war. Und glaub mir eines, ich habe mir im Leben noch nicht solche Vorwürfe gemacht, wie in den letzten drei Stunden, okay?"

Stille. Entweder wusste Dee nichts darauf zu sagen, oder sie wollte nicht. Eigentlich gehörte es sich auch nicht, am Krankenbett zu streiten. Aber Kara wollte das hier klarstellen. Wenn er sie schon nicht hören konnte, dann sollte es wenigstens Dee hören.

„Mein Platz ist an Lee's Seite. Keine Starbuck ohne Apollo. Und auch kein Apollo ohne Starbuck."

Das war deutlich. _Crystal clear_. Ohne Umschweife. Direkt. Und ehrlich. Ganz Kara Thrace eben. Kara vernahm ein fast schon stummes Seufzen. Dann rückte Dee sachte den Stuhl nach hinten, stand auf, schob den Vorhang beiseite und zog leise die schwere Tür der Krankenstation hinter sich zu.

Kara's Blick ging ins Leere. Zuerst hatte sie Dee hinterher geschaut, die sich nicht mehr umgedreht hatte. Aber nachdem sie hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war, war sie außer Kara's Sichtweite. Nun suchte ihr Blick nach Halt und fand doch keinen. _Damn it_ , musste das denn passieren, dachte sie. Und nun? Wie hatte sie sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Dachte sie, sie marschiert hier herein und im selben Augenblick verfliegt die Wirkung von Cottle's Medikamenten-Cocktail, Lee wacht auf und verzeiht ihr – einfach so? So einfach war das vermutlich nicht. Kara merkte, dass sie sich eigentlich keinen wirklichen Plan zu Recht gelegt hatte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Warten? Warten, bis Lee aufwachen würde? Und was dann? Kara war so in ihrer Gedankenwelt verloren, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Mann im Bett vor ihr sich zu rühren begann.

Lee räusperte sich und schlug langsam die Augen auf: „Mir war so, als hätte ich jemanden keifen hören", flüsterte er und lächelte sie an. Mit einem Mal waren alle ihre Sorgen verflogen, _washed away_. Die wirren, haltlosen Gedanken von eben waren wie weggeblasen. In seinen Augen sah sie es. Das mit ihnen beiden, das war in Ordnung.

„Du gemeiner Kerl, Du hast alles mitgehört?"

„Ich glaube ja. Das Ende fand ich besonders interessant", grinste er.

Diese Augen. Diese hellen, tiefblauen Augen. Kara's Blick verlor sich darin. Ihr war zum Weinen zumute und im nächsten Augenblick konnte sie auch schon nicht mehr verhindern, auch wenn sie es mit aller Gewalt und Selbstbeherrschung versucht hatte: Ein Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über Kara's Wange.

„Hey, hey. Nicht weinen, Kara", sagte Lee. „Ich danke Dir."

Kara stutzte: „Wofür? Dafür, dass ich Dir eine Kugel in die Schulter gejagt habe?"

„Zugegeben, das hätten wir ein bisschen besser timen können.", Lee hatte noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nein, dafür, dass Du das Attentat verhindert hast."

Da war es mit einem Mal wieder ganz präsent. Commander Adama hatte Kara und drei Marines in dieses Restaurant auf der _Cloud 9_ beordert, oder besser der Pilot der _Cloud 9_ hatte sie gerufen, nach einem Notruf des Commanders. Adama selbst war mit Präsidentin Laura Roslin dort gewesen. Er war an die Bar gegangen, als ein unbekannter Mann die Präsidentin von hinten vom Stuhl gezogen und sie in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Noch ehe Lee, der ebenfalls dort war, oder der Commander ihre Waffe ziehen konnten, hatte der Unbekannte sein Hemd aufgerissen und deutlich gemacht, was er bereit war zu tun: Er trug einen Sprengstoffgürtel um den Bauch. Er verlange den sofortigen Rücktritt Laura Roslins. Sie habe sich mit dem Militär gemein gemacht, sei keine Präsidentin für das Volk und überhaupt vertraue sie zu viel auf irgendwelche Märchen in prophetischen Büchern. Commander Adama war es über die Notfunk-Taste an der Bar gelungen, den Captain der _Cloud 9_ zu informieren, der wiederrum die Galactica um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Das war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so fand sich Commander Adama nach einem kräftigen Fausthieb am Boden wieder. Roslin war in der Gewalt des Attentäters und Lee versuchte es auf die diplomatische Art, um Zeit zu gewinnen. So zumindest hatte man es ihr hinterher erzählt. Kara selbst hatte die Bühne erst betreten, als es darum ging, mit möglichst wenig Verlusten diese Sache zu beenden. Sie und die Marines kamen durch den Luftschacht im Waschraum. Sie wussten nichts von dem Sprengstoffgürtel um den Bauch des Mannes. Als sie die Gefahr erkannte, war es auch schon fast zu spät. Die Marines hatten bereits das Feuer eröffnet. In dem Restaurant herrschte das blanke Chaos. Menschen purzelten wild übereinander, Tische wurden umgestoßen, Glas splitterte. Der Attentäter schien getroffen, er strauchelte, aber er schien seine Mission noch beenden zu wollen. Seine Hand griff nach dem Zünder an seinem Gürtel. Kara sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lee Roslin von dem Mann wegstieß und gleichzeitig versuchte, ihn von den Beinen zu werfen, damit er seine Bombe nicht mehr zünden konnte. Aber da hatte Kara ihre Waffe schon abgefeuert.

Lee tastete nach Karas Hand und umklammerte ihre Finger. „Und das mit den Vorwürfen vergisst Du mal ganz schnell wieder. Ich bin ok. Und besser habe ich eine Kugel in der Schulter, als Roslin eine in der Brust."

Kara schluchzte. Verdammt nochmal, wie denn das? Eine Kara Thrace heult doch nicht. Und wenn dann nur, wenn sie alleine ist. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Tränen kamen ganz von selbst und ließen sich auch nicht aufhalten. „Willst Du damit etwa sagen, _you're not mad?_ ", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ach Kara. Da gab es schon ganz andere Dinge. Aber meistens hat das mit dem Bösesein nicht lange vorgehalten", antwortete Lee. Er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und rappelte sich langsam hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Kara wissen und schob ihm ein Kissen in den Rücken, damit er sich anlehnen konnte.

„Ja, ich denke schon", gab er mit verbissenem Gesicht zurück. „Cottle hat mir dieses Korsett hier nur etwas zu eng geschnürt, glaube ich." Und schon war wieder ein Grinsen auf seinem Mund. Lee sah an sich herunter und Kara folgte seinem Blick. Cottle hatte ihm den ganzen Brustkorb bandagiert. Kara fühlte sich plötzlich noch schlechter als beim Betreten des Zimmers. Das monotone Piepen der Geräte, das sie nun die ganze Zeit über mehr oder minder ignoriert hatte, jetzt war es wieder da. Klar und deutlich. Das Piepen, die Schläuche in Lees linkem Arm, die Verbände. Das alles war ihre Schuld. Abermals röteten sich ihre Augen. Nur dieses Mal begann Kara hemmungslos zu weinen.

Unvermittelt griff Lee nach ihrem Gesicht, streifte ihr eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und stupste ihre Nase: „Hey, Du magst die bessere Pilotin von uns beiden sein, aber der bessere Schütze bleibe ich..."

Hope you liked it so far

Eure PoV


	2. No way out of that

**Kein Weg zurück ~ No way out of that**

Feuerblitze zuckten durch den Himmel. Fast schon im Sekundentakt waren Detonationen zu hören. Dabei hatte es so harmlos begonnen. Das DRADIS hatte eigentlich nur eine Handvoll zylonischer Jäger angezeigt. Eine Hand voll. Mehr nicht. Als ihre Viper durch die Startrampe geschossen wurde, hatte Starbuck noch geglaubt, dass dieser Einsatz schnell erledigt sein würde. Was sollte schon eine Handvoll Jäger gegen die Überzahl ihrer Viper ausrichten? Doch dann war es anders gekommen. Aus der Handvoll wurden zwei Hände, dann drei und schließlich sahen sich Starbuck und ihre Pilotenkollegen einer Zahl Feinde gegenüber, die zumindest rein zahlenmäßig den Viper der Galactica nicht nachstand. Zum ersten Mal in diesem unsäglichen Krieg zwischen Menschen und Zylonen kam Kara der Gedanke, dass sie es vielleicht nicht schaffen würden. Sie hatte es im Augenwinkel gesehen, mindestens zwei Viper hatten sie verloren. Zwei Menschen. Zwei Freunde.

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich von ihrer Magengrube her aus. Was, wenn sie wirklich unterliegen würden? Was dann? Was würden die Zylonen mit den Zivilisten machen? Auslöschen? Aus dem Universum bomben, so wie die Kolonien? Versklaven? Verdammt, das Überleben der ganzen Menschheit – oder dem Teil der davon noch übrig war – hing am seidenen Faden, lag auch in ihrer Hand. Angst? „Kara, reiß Dich zusammen", sagte sie sich. „Angst ist das Letzte, was Du hier draußen brauchen kannst. _Angst bringt Dich um, anger keeps you alive."_ Kara drückte den Abzug durch, vor ihr explodierte ein Zylonenjäger in seine Einzelteile. „Guter Schuss, Starbuck.", es war Apollo, „aber pass auf, der nächste ist hinter Dir." Lee hatte Recht. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sich in ihren Nacken gesetzt. Starbuck drehte ihre Viper von einer Seite zur anderen, um nicht ins Fadenkreuz des Jägers zu geraten. _Never let an enemy get behind you. Always be ahead_ – eigentlich war das eine der ersten Überlebensstrategien, die Kara ihren Flugschülern beibrachte. Jetzt hatte sie selbst denselben Fehler gemacht. „Verflucht, wie werd' ich den wieder los?", dachte sie. Abschütteln war äußerst schwierig. Die Jäger waren nicht wirklich langsamer als ihre Viper. „Ich habe nur eine Chance, ich muss hinter ihn", dachte Starbuck und zog im nächsten Augenblick ihre Viper senkrecht in die Höhe, ein enger Radius, ein kleiner Looping und schon sah sie ins Heck des Zylonenjägers. Ein gezielter Schuss und der Jäger kam ins Taumeln. Um den musste Starbuck sich nun nicht mehr kümmern. Der war erledigt.

Sie blickte sich um. Der Himmel schien „zylonenfrei" zu sein. Sie wollte schon zufrieden nicken, als ihre Viper unvermittelt getroffen wurde. Die Lichter gingen aus. Was war das? Kara versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, aber ihre Viper reagierte nicht. Kein Schub, keine Waffensysteme, kein Funk, nichts. Sie stürzte ab.

* * *

Lee kletterte aus seiner Viper. Er blickte in betroffene Gesichter. Von Tränen gerötete Augen, Gesichter, von tiefer Traurigkeit oder einfach nur ausdruckslos. Jeder Einsatz war ein Risiko. Nur selten kamen alle Piloten wieder zurück. Die Crew wusste das. Und doch: Daran gewöhnen wollte sich niemand. Diejenigen, die sich am ersten wieder gefangen hatten, begannen bereits mit Arbeiten an den zurückgekehrten Maschinen, Werkzeug und Equipment wurden auf dem Hangardeck hin und her geschoben. Eigentlich alles wie immer, nach einer Mission. _Business as usual_ im Krieg.

Und doch, irgendetwas war anders. Die Stimmung, sie wirkte noch gedrückter als sonst. Hatten sie wirklich so große Verluste zu verzeichnen? Lee versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte zwei Viper in Flammen aufgehen sehen, daran glaubte er sich zumindest zu erinnern. Er sprang von seiner Tragfläche auf den Boden und da merkte er, was fehlte: „Wo ist Starbuck?" Schweigen. Cally, Jammer, Flaptop, Boomer und die übrigen Umstehenden standen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihm. Keiner wagte, den Blick zu heben. Lee wurde unruhig, er spürte, wie sich ein Unwohlsein von den Beinen aus über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „ _Frak_ , ich hab Euch was gefragt. Wo ist Starbuck?!", Lee schrie, _insane_ , außer sich. „Captain, ihre Viper ist vom DRAIDIS verschwunden.", Chief Tyrol war der Erste und der Einzige, der die Sprache wiederfand. Lee taumelte zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Wand seiner Viper stieß. Nein. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Nein, nicht Starbuck. Nicht. Kara.

Er spürte, wie sein Hals dicht machte. Wie sich ein dicker, fester Kloß bildete, ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Lee hatte das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Er wollte nur noch weg. Raus hier. Weg von all diesen stummen, schweigenden Figuren, die es noch nicht einmal schafften, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er seine beste Freundin nie wieder sehen würde. Diese Feiglinge. _Damn_ , diese Feiglinge. Und _frak_ , warum hatte nicht besser aufgepasst. Starbuck und Apollo passten aufeinander auf da draußen. Sie sorgten dafür, dass der jeweils andere es nach Hause schaffte. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte Starbuck nicht heimgebracht. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg. Wut auf alles, was sich bewegte, auf diese verfluchten Zylonen, die immer und immer wieder kamen, die scheinbar nicht genug bekamen vom Morden. Reichte es ihnen denn nicht, dass sie die zwölf Kolonien einfach weggebombt hatten, mussten Sie den letzten kläglichen Rest der Menschheit nun auch noch quer durch's Universum jagen? Wut vor allem auf sich selbst. _Kara_. _Hell_ , er hätte es verhindern können, verhindern müssen. Und das Schlimmste war: Er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Er spürte, wie er sich zwingen musste, nicht gegen Wände zu schlagen und gegen Kisten zu treten – oder gegen Menschen. Er wusste, dass sie nichts dafür konnten. Es war sein Schmerz. Und er war alleine damit.

* * *

Der Weg zum CIC kam ihm unendlich lange vor, die Gänge noch abweisender als sonst. Er glaubte höhnisches Gelächter von den kahlen Wänden wiederschallen zu hören. Die Gesichter derjenigen, die ihm begegneten, erschienen ihm wie verzerrte Fratzen. _Na Apollo, heute ohne Deinen Schatten unterwegs?_ , hörte er sie sagen.

Vor der Tür zur Kommandozentrale hielt er kurz inne. Wollte er da drin etwas ausrichten, musste er seine Nerven beisammen halten. Keine Übersprunghandlungen, Lee. Keine Übersprunghandlungen, sagte er sich.

„Lee, bist Du in Ordnung?", sein Vater kam auf ihn zu, als er das CIC betrat. Alle Blicke waren augenblicklich auf ihn gerichtet. Lee meinte in ihnen mehr zu sehen, als bloße Betroffenheit. War es Mitleid? Jeder auf diesem Schiff wusste, dass zwischen Starbuck und Apollo ein starkes Band bestand. Ein Band, das Worte nicht zu erklären vermochten. Sie schrien sich an und versöhnten sich. Nicht selten flogen Fäuste oder gingen Dinge zu Bruch – und doch war es da, dieses Band, das die beiden stets in kürzester Zeit wieder zusammenfinden ließ. Starbuck und Apollo, die beiden Aushängeschilde der kolonialen Flotte, oder besser dessen, was davon übrig war. _Two halfs of one._ Und jetzt? Hatten hier alle Starbuck schon aufgegeben?

„Was ist mit Starbuck?", hier ging es nicht um ihn. Er war sicher gelandet und er hatte keine Lust über seine eigenen Befindlichkeiten zu diskutieren oder Floskeln auszutauschen.

Commander Adama senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Augen erkannte Lee Traurigkeit. Keine Bestürzung, einfach nur Traurigkeit: „Ihre Viper ist ganz am Ende plötzlich vom DRAIDIS verschwunden. Keiner der Piloten hat etwas gesehen, keine Explosion, nichts. Ich habe einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt. Racetrack und Crashdown sind schon draußen. Junge, wenn Starbuck da draußen noch am Leben ist, dann werden wir sie finden. Und zwar rechtzeitig." Lee nickte. Sein Vater hatte Starbuck also nicht aufgegeben. Lieutenant Felix Gaeta breitete eine Karte mit dem aktuellen Sternensystem vor ihnen aus. „Hier hatte ihre Viper zum letzten Mal Kontakt.", er deutete auf einen schwarzen Flecken auf der Karte. „Wenn sie sich mit dem Schleudersitz retten konnte, kann es sein, dass sie in dieser Region herumtreibt oder aber, sie wurde von diesem Mond angezogen.", jetzt zeigte Gaeta auf eine ockerfarbene Kugel, rechts der angenommenen Absturzstelle.  
„Ich habe Racetrack im Funk", meldete sich Dee zu Wort.

„Auf Lautsprecher schalten", orderte der Commander.

„Racetrack an Galactica. Wir haben hier einige Trümmerteile von Starbucks Viper gefunden. Die Cockpitabdeckung ist auch dabei. Es sieht so aus, als wurde sie beim Betätigen des Schleudersitzes abgesprengt." Das war eine Hoffnung, ein Strohhalm zwar, aber immerhin.

„Wie lange wird ihr Sauerstoff reichen?", fragte Saul Tigh.

„Für noch etwa 48 Stunden", antwortete Gaeta.

„Uhr auf 48 Stunden stellen", sagte Adama, „und alles raus, was Flügel hat. Ich will, dass wir jeden Zentimeter dieses Mondes absuchen und Felix berechnen sie das Suchgebiet im All, sollte Starbuck nicht von dem Mond angezogen worden sein."

„Aye aye, wird gemacht Commander."

Lee wandte sich zum Gehen. Hier konnte er nichts weiter ausrichten. Wollte er Kara helfen, dann musste er schnellstmöglich zurück in seine Viper. Sein Vater legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, Lee wandte sich um: „Bring unser Mädchen heim", sagte er. „Versprochen, Dad." Die protokollarisch richtige Antwort hätte lauten müssen: „Aye aye Sir." Zumindest hätte er den Commander auch als solchen bezeichnen müssen. Aber er war nun mal sein Vater und Lee wusste, dass einzelne auf diesem Schiff immer noch glaubten, dass er nur in dieser Uniform steckte und der „Captain of Air Group" (CAG) war, weil er eben der Sohn des befehlshabenden Offiziers war. Lee hatte sich daran gewöhnt, an die Blicke, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch trafen, besonders dann, wenn es persönlich wurde. Er war also gefasst darauf, aber beim Blick in die Runde: Nichts dergleichen.

„Ich zähle auf Dich", sagte sein Vater und Lee war fest entschlossen, sein Versprechen einzulösen. Er würde Starbuck finden. _Alive_.

Die 48 Stunden waren inzwischen abgelaufen. Die Suche war erfolglos geblieben. „Was, wenn sie irgendwo eine Sauerstoffreserve gefunden hat?", Lee hatte seine Arme auf den Tisch im CIC gestützt, die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Er kämpfte mit seiner Anspannung, mit seiner Ungeduld. Er konnte er es nicht fassen. Sie wollten einfach so abziehen. Kara zurücklassen, ohne den geringsten Beweis dafür zu haben, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr am Leben war. Alles, was man gefunden hatte, waren die wenigen Einzelteile ihrer Viper, die eindeutig belegten, dass sie den Schleudersitz aktiviert hatte. Sicher war man sich auch, dass sie nicht in diesem Notsitz im All trieb. Das von Lieutenant Gaeta berechnete Gebiet und noch einen Korridor drumherm hatte man mehrfach abgesucht. Kara war auf diesem Mond. Und auch wenn Gaeta sagte, dass die Atmosphäre dort unten keinen Sauerstoff enthielt, dann wollte Lee nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Captain, da unten gibt es kein Leben. Der Planet besteht aus Wüste und Sandstürmen.", sagte Gaeta.

„Danke, das hab ich auch gesehen.", blaffte Lee zurück. _The hell_ , zum Teufel mit dem Protokoll. Von den 50 Vipern, die die Galactica noch hatte, waren inzwischen nur noch ein paar wenige flugtauglich. Die anderen hatten Lee und seine Pilotenkollegen bei der Suche nach Starbuck sprichwörtlich „verheizt". Dieser Planet war unwirtlich. So stellte man sich vielleicht die Hölle vor. Temperaturen von mehr als 60 Grad. Kaum Sicht, starke Winde von allen Seiten, die es äußerst schwierig gemacht hatten, die Maschinen auf Kurs zu halten. Aufgrund der schlechten Sicht, war das Fliegen dort extrem gefährlich gewesen. Nicht nur einmal war völlig unvermittelt ein Berg vor Lee aufgetaucht. Nur mit größter Mühe hatten er und seine Kollegen die Viper rechtzeitig hochziehen können. Eigentlich grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass niemand an einer Felsflanke zerschellt war.

„Wir können nicht wegen einer einzigen Person die ganze Flotte in Gefahr bringen", Präsidentin Laura Roslin stand in der Tür zum CIC. Das konnte sie gut, sich auf leisen Pfoten anschleichen und dann wie eine Schlange mit einem lauten Zischen die Bühne betreten. Sie wollte sich scheinbar selbst ein Bild der Lage machen, wollte sich informieren, über die Rettungsaktion für eine Pilotin, der ein Ruf vorauseilte: nämlich frech und aufmüpfig zu sein, bisweilen respektlos gegenüber Vorgesetzen, hitzköpfig und nicht selten bereit zuzuschlagen. Aber auch derjenige, die beste Pilotin der Flotte zu sein. Eine Rettungsaktion, die die Ressourcen der Flotte zusammenschmelzen ließ und sie obendrein in Gefahr brachte. Alle miteinander. Das war – wie zu erwarten war – auch der erste Punkt, den Roslin ins Feld führte: „Die Zylonen können jederzeit zurückkommen. Was, wenn sie unsere Position längst kennen?"

Lee biss sich auf die Zunge, um ihr nicht über den Tisch persönlich an den Hals zu springen. Er seufzte merklich. _Frak_.

„Ich kann Sie verstehen Captain Adama. Aber scheinbar besteht ohnehin keine Hoffnung mehr, Lieutenant Thrace noch leben zu finden." Was verstand sie schon. Diese Lehrerin hatte doch keine Ahnung. Absolut keine Ahnung. Sie kannte weder Kara noch ihn. Alles was sie wusste, basierte auf jenen Dingen, sie seit dem Angriff der Zylonen geschehen waren. Die Nerven lagen blank. Hektik. Emotionen. Zweifel. Fragen. Die Zylonen hatten ihnen schnelle Entscheidungen abgefordert. Lee wusste, dass sicher nicht alle davon richtig waren. In diesem Chaos konnte man Menschen nicht kennen und schon gar nicht verstehen lernen.

Aufgegeben. Roslin hatte Kara aufgegeben. So wie scheinbar alle hier. Oder dieses eine Menschenleben war ihr schlichtweg egal.

„Die Zylonen werden ihre Aufklärer frühestens in zwei Tagen vermissen. Und noch einmal: Ich glaube erst, dass Kara tot ist, wenn ich einen Beweis dafür habe. Wir können sie nicht einfach hier lassen."

„Wie soll sie da unten denn überleben, ohne Sauerstoff, ohne Wasser? Bei allem Respekt, Captain, aber ich glaube, Sie stecken da persönlich und emotional viel zu tief drin, als dass Sie hier eine objektive Entscheidung fällen könnten", Saul Tigh sah Lee streng an. Was erlaubte er sich? Sicher, er und Kara waren _close_. Vielleicht _closer_ , als das manchen hier passen mochte. Genau deswegen würde er nicht aufgeben. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, nicht alles versucht zu haben. Lee war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sein Tag nicht in der Brig enden würde. Er kochte innerlich. Nur durfte er sich das jetzt nicht anmerken lassen. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Um das Überleben der Menschheit zu sichern, mussten die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Objektiv, unvoreingenommen und vorausschauend. Von dieser Warte aus betrachtet, hatten Tigh und Roslin ja sogar Recht. Natürlich war es Wahnsinn, für eine Person alles auf Spiel zu setzen. So lange mehrere Viper und Raptor durch den Sucheinsatz gebunden waren, war automatisch auch die Verteidigung geschwächt, die Flotte in Gefahr. Zudem verbrauchte die Suche einiges an Ressourcen. Und das alles für einen Menschen?

Aber Kara war nicht irgendein Mensch...sie war sein _wingman_. Und alles, was ihm geblieben war, aus diesem alten, normalen Leben, das inzwischen schon Lichtjahre weit weg erschien. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie ihm da draußen das Leben gerettet, hatte mit einem Starbuck-Manöver aller erster Sahne, das sicherlich in die Geschichtsbücher der _colonial fleet_ eingehen würde – sollte noch jemand dazu kommen, diese zu schreiben – sich selbst und ihn in letzter Sekunde nach Hause gebracht. Mit ihr an seiner Seite fühlte er sich sicher da draußen, so absurd das klingen mochte. Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei: Kara, die die zwei Pritschen in der Brig zu Fitnessgeräten umfunktioniert hatte, Kara, von oben bis unten mit roter Farbe übergossen, nachdem sie beide einen Eimer vom Tisch gefegt hatten, Kara, diese großen fragenden Augen, als er sie nach dem ersten Zylonenangriff unter ihrer Viper gefunden hatte. Er hörte ihr Lachen, erinnerte sich an ihr Strahlen, als sie nach Abschluss der Piloten-Akademie ihre „Flügel" bekommen hatte. _Kara_.

Der XO hatte ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen. Lee wusste das. „Und Dir wäre es grade recht, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre", dachte Lee. Er wusste, dass es eine wirklich schlechte Idee wäre, Tigh das in dieser Situation ins Gesicht zu sagen. Deswegen ließ er es sein und versuchte seinen aufsteigenden Groll gegen den XO hinunterzuschlucken. Es fiel schwer. Aber Kara zu Liebe musste er es tun.

Sein Vater nahm resignierend die Brille von der Nase und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, wo noch immer Karten des aktuellen Standorts ausgebreitet waren. Lee deutete das als stummes Zustimmen. Das Gewimmel an Punkten auf den Karten war noch unübersichtlicher geworden, als nach und nach diejenigen Areale eingezeichnet worden waren, die man bereits abgesucht hatte. Lee spürte, dass wieder alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Man erwartete eine Antwort auf Tigh's – ja, was war das nun eigentlich? Ein Vorwurf?

„Ja, Kara ist meine Freundin. Die beste, die ich habe. _She's my wingman_. Und ja, ich bin bereit für sie bis an die Grenzen des Machbaren zu gehen und vielleicht auch noch ein Stück darüber hinaus", Lee wusste, dass das, was er jetzt sagte, über Kara's Schicksal entscheiden konnte. Er musste seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen und er musste vor allem versuchen, die Präsidentin zu überzeugen. „Aber, wenn wir jetzt wegspringen und sie zurücklassen, ohne zu wissen, ob sie da unten nicht doch noch am Leben ist, dann sind wir nicht besser als die Zylonen. Wenn wir Menschen nun auch noch anfangen, unsere Werte über Bord zu werfen, wenn Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Loyalität, Solidarität, Zusammenhalt und Gemeinschaft nichts mehr zählen und zu bloßen Worthülsen verkommen, dann können wir gleich einpacken. So oder so. Dann wird die Menschheit nicht überleben." _End of line._

Tigh starrte Lee mit halboffenem Mund an. Er war sprachlos, wusste nicht mehr, was er noch hätte entgegnen können. Commander Adama nickte anerkennend. Sein Sohn hatte die Situation auf den Punkt gebracht.

 _Sometimes you have to roll the hard six_ – alles auf eine Karte.

„Na schön, Apollo. Ich lasse mir etwas für die Flotte einfallen, aber Sie sehen zu, dass Sie ihre Freundin finden", die Präsidentin wirkte nicht vollends überzeugt, aber immerhin hatte sie ihm gerade eine weitere Suchaktion genehmigt.

„Was stehen Sie hier noch rum?", bellte Tigh, „Bringen Sie ihre Viper in die Luft."

Das ließ Lee sich nicht zweimal sagen und nahm das nun einfach mal als ein _dismissed_ an. Er hastete aus dem CIC in Richtung Hangardeck. Noch nicht dort angekommen, leuchtete das rote Warnsignal im Gang auf. Gaetas Stimme ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „ _Action stations_. Zylonen. Das ist keine Übung. Ich wiederhole, das ist keine Übung. _This is no drill_."

* * *

Als seine Viper durch die Startrampe geschossen wurde, gingen Lee tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. _Kara_. Wie sollte er es jetzt noch rechtfertigen, dass sie weitersuchen mussten, jetzt wo die Zylonen schon wieder da waren. Roslin würde es als viel zu große Gefahr für die Flotte sehen, noch länger an diesem Ort im Universum zu bleiben. Und sie hatte damit sogar Recht. Aber Kara hier zurücklassen? Das konnte er nicht. _Never_.

„Galactia an Apollo. Es ist nur ein einzelner Jäger. Wiederhole, EIN zylonischer Jäger."

Ein Jäger? Das war aber äußerst seltsam. Gar nicht die übliche Taktik der Zylonen. Normalerweise tauchten die Burschen doch immer in kleinen Trupps auf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vielleicht das Überbleibsel eines Erkundungstrupps, dachte Lee. Aber wer oder was sollte den Rest davon auf dem Gewissen haben? Hier draußen im Universum war doch nichts anderes mehr, als diese etwa 45.000 Menschen und den Zylonen selbst. Oder etwa doch? Oder hatte er sich schlichtweg „versprungen"?

„Habe verstanden Galactica. Habe ihn auf dem Schirm." Lee brachte seine Viper auf direkten Kurs zu dem Jäger. Er wollte hier keine Zeit vertrödeln. Starbuck war immer noch irgendwo da unten.

„Hey, hey, hey, was soll denn das?", fluchte Lee. Der Jäger war ihm seitlich ausgewichen, einen Augenblick bevor er in Schussreichweite gekommen war. Er flog jetzt zickzack Kurs, tauchte immer wieder unter Lee's Viper weg. Lee bekam ihn einfach nicht ins Fadenkreuz. Der Kerl war gut, unberechenbar und verdammt schnell in seinen Reaktionen.

„Galactica an Apollo. Was ist los da draußen?"

„Dieser Jäger verhält sich, naja, sagen wir seltsam… Er scheint mich nicht angreifen zu wollen, schießt nicht, fliegt Pirouetten und taucht ständig ab." Zack, da war er schon wieder weg.

* * *

„Jungs, jetzt tut mir bitte einen Gefallen und schaut hin, bevor ihr abdrückt…", Starbuck redete vor sich hin. Hören konnte sie niemand ihrer Pilotenkollegen. Sie konnte nicht einmal per Funk Kontakt mit ihnen oder der Galactica aufnehmen. Ein Kommunikationssystem hatte sie nicht gefunden, zumindest keines, das sie bedienen konnte. Sie lag vollkommen verdreht in diesem zylonischen Jäger und war froh gewesen, ihn nach seinem Absturz überhaupt zum Fliegen gebracht zu haben. Das Problem war nur: niemand wusste, dass sie hier drin saß und nicht ein Toaster. „Erst hinschauen und dann schießen", flehte sie inständig. Aber, Starbuck wäre nicht Starbuck, hätte sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen im Rahmen ihrer zugegeben bescheidenen Möglichkeiten auf diesem Wüstenplanten vorgesorgt.

* * *

„Verdammt, was macht dieses Ding?", Lee wurde langsam unruhig. Ein Zylon, der nicht schießt, der scheinbar nicht einmal geradlinig fliegen konnte. Es war als spielte er Katz und Maus mit ihm. Der Jäger ließ ihn aufschließen und tauchte dann wieder hektisch weg. Es war, als wollte er, dass Lee ihm näher kam. Vielleicht ist der Jäger beschädigt, vielleicht funktionieren Waffensysteme und Elektronik nicht mehr richtig, dachte Lee. In dem Moment setzte sich der Jäger direkt vor ihn. „Jetzt hab ich Dich.", flüsterte Lee, doch bevor er zum Abzug kam, schwang sich der Gegner auf, und flog nun direkt über Lee's Viper.

„Galactica an Apollo. Wie sieht's aus?"

„Dieser Jäger ist nicht normal. Jetzt fliegt er im Formationsflug mit mir", antwortete er und wandte seinen Kopf nach oben. Der Jäger war direkt über ihm, Lee hatte die beiden Tragflächen direkt über dem Cockpit seiner Viper. Ein Freudenschrei entfuhr ihm, so laut, dass Dee sich den Kopfhörer vom Ohr riss und die gesamte Crew im CIC erstarrte. Niemand wusste Lee's Reaktion zu deuten.

„Nicht schießen. Ich wiederhole nicht schießen", es war mehr ein Schreien als ein Berichterstatten. „Das ist Starbuck."

Im CIC waren nun Augenpaare auf den Monitor gerichtet. Sie konnten dort auch nicht mehr erkennen als zuvor. Zwei blinkende Punkte, einer grün und einer rot, über dem einen stand _colonial viper_ über dem anderen _cylon raider_.

„Bitte was?", fragte Commander Adama, seine Stimme klang ungläubig. Konnte das denn die Möglichkeit sein?

Lee beschloss zum Protokoll zurückzukehren: „Apollo an Galactica. Der zylonische Jäger fliegt noch immer in Formation mit mir, macht keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Auf der Unterseite der Tragflächen steht in gelben Buchstaben ‚STARBUCK'".

Im CIC brach augenblicklich Jubel aus, die Crewmitglieder fielen sich in die Arme. Präsidentin Roslin klatschte in die Hände und machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer und fand schließlich neben Commander Adama und Saul Tigh wieder festen Stand. Adama musterte sie kritisch. Sie schien ehrlich erleichtert zu sein. Solch ein Emotionsausbruch der Präsidentin? Er musste das in seinem Tagebuch notieren.

Adama und Tigh tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick. Konnte das wirklich Starbuck sein? Oder war das eine Falle der Zylonen? Nur, wenn man jemandem überhaupt zutrauen konnte, einen Zylonenjäger zu kapern und damit zurückzukommen, dann war das niemand anderer als Starbuck. Der Commander und sein XO nickten sich zu, sogar Tigh lächelte.

„Apollo, bring dieses Ding rein, und wenn es sich irgendwie komisch verhält, dann schieß es ab", lautete Adamas Anweisung an seinen Sohn.

„Galactica, habe verstanden. Aber es muss Starbuck sein … es benimmt sich, naja, unanständig." Lee grinste ins Dunkel des Alls, als der zylonische Jäger weiterhin Pirouetten und kleine Loopings flog und schließlich neben ihm in eine ruhige Flugbahn kam. „Dass sie immer übertreiben muss", dachte Lee. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, an Bord dieses Jägers war Kara. Wie auch immer sie an das Ding gekommen war und wie auch immer es ihr gelungen war, es in die Luft zu bekommen. Aber es war Kara und sie kam heim.

* * *

Lee glaubte, noch nie so schnell aus seiner Viper gesprungen zu sein. Die Plattform, die seine Maschine vom Landedeck nach unten in den Hangar gefahren hatte, stand noch nicht einmal still, da riss er schon die Cockpitabdeckung nach hinten und sprang aus seiner Viper, ohne auf eine Leiter vom Bodenpersonal zu warten. Im Laufen entledigte er sich seines Helms und als er um die eigene Maschine herum war, sah er, wie der Zylonenjäger hereingebracht wurde. Schon hatte sich eine neugierige Gruppe gebildet, die meisten hielten einen respektvollen Abstand zu dem feindlichen Schiff, so als wollten sie der Sache noch nicht so ganz trauen. So, als würde jeden Augenblick ein Toaster aussteigen. Niemand wollte dann in der ersten Reihe stehen. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich einige Marines in der Halle positionierten. Bereit einzugreifen. Auch Dr. Cottle und sein Team waren schon da.

Ein schrilles Piepen war zu hören, dann fuhr eine Einstiegsklappe am zylonischen Jäger auf. Das Hangardeck hielt den Atem an. Zuerst sah Lee ein Paar Füße, das von links nach rechts wippte. Eindeutig kein Toaster. Die Schuhgröße stimmte. Starbuck robbte sich rücklings aus dem Jäger. Lee zögerte keine Sekunde, er lief ihr die letzten Schritte entgegen und umarmte sie stürmisch. Eine halbe schwungvolle Umdrehung später, bei der Kara noch einmal den sicher geglaubten Boden unter den Füßen kurz verloren hatte, kam sie in Lee's Armen zum Stehen. Seine Hände in ihrem Nacken vergraben, drückte er ihr einen festen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Kara von oben bis unten mit einem seltsamen Schleim überzogen war, dass ihre getränkten Haare sich an seine Wangen klebten, dass der Geruch, der von diesem Jäger ausging alles andere als erfrischend und gutriechend war. Sie war zurück, und das war, was zählte. Kara krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern, soweit der _flight suit_ das zuließ. _Home_. Sie war daheim. Auf der Galactica.

„Ich will Euch zwei ja nicht gewaltsam voneinander trennen", Cottle war unterdessen zu ihnen getreten, „aber wir haben ein herrlich, bequemes, fahrbares Bett für Starbuck dabei. Ich glaube, wir sollten Dich auf der Krankenstation besser einmal komplett durchchecken mein Kind."

„Wird nicht nötig sein, Doc. Mir geht's gut. Ein bisschen schleimig vielleicht, aber das wird die Dusche richten…", Kara gluckste. Sie löste sich aus Lee's Umarmung, merkte aber sofort, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, seine stützenden, schützenden Arme zu verlassen. Sie wankte und obwohl sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff begangen die Figuren vor ihr zu verschwimmen. Und was zum Teufel war das für Kribbeln in ihren Beinen? Kopf und Beine wurden schwer. _Blackout_.

Lee war eigentlich nicht darauf gefasst, dass Kara im nächsten Moment zur Seite kippen würde, sie hatte bis grade eben doch einen recht stabilen Eindruck gemacht, aber er stand nahe genug bei ihr, um sie aufzufangen.

„Hey, hey … Starbuck, mach' jetzt keinen Blödsinn … bitte", flüsterte er.

Cottle's Assistenten kamen schon mit der Pritsche angelaufen. Lee, die eine Hand um ihre Schultern geschlungen, die andere unterhalb ihrer Kniekehlen, sah, dass ihre Augen blinzelten. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wirklich bei Bewusstsein war, aber in jedem Fall, was Starbuck nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Sinne, sonst hätte sie gestrampelt, getreten und gekickt. Nie und nimmer hätte sie sich von ihm über das Hangardeck tragen und auf eine Krankenhaus-Pritsche legen lassen. Diese Blöße hätte sie sich nicht gegeben, nicht vor der übrigen Crew, und vor ihm schon zweimal nicht. Wenn bei Kara etwas besonders ausgeprägt war, dann war das ihr Stolz. Und der hatte ihr nicht erst einmal im Weg gestanden.

„Sieht nach schwachem Kreislauf aus", kommentierte Cottle nüchtern, als er ihr mit seiner Lampe in die Augen leuchtete. „Na, glaubst Du mir jetzt, dass es besser ist, wenn Du mitkommst?"

Lee, hilflos, einen Anflug von Panik im Gesicht, stand neben Kara, noch immer ihre Hand haltend: „Alles wird gut, Starbuck. _You'll be okay_."

„Na, da hast Du's gehört", sagte Cottle in Richtung Kara und an Lee gewandt: „Ein paar Infusionen und Vitaminspritzen, und sie ist wieder auf dem Damm, würde ich sagen. Du wirst sehen Apollo, sie tollt schneller wieder über das Hangardeck als Dir lieb sein wird", und fügte hinzu: „Vorausgesetzt wir finden nichts anderes."

* * *

„Hi, darf ich?", etwas unsicher schob sich Lee an dem Vorhang im Krankenzimmer vorbei, der Starbuck's Bett vom restlichen Raum abtrennte. Soweit er sehen konnte, waren keine anderen Patienten auf der Station, oder aber sie langen in einem anderen Zimmer. Dr. Cottle hatte ihm erlaubt, sie zu besuchen, aber nicht zu lange, hatte er gesagt. Sie brauche noch Ruhe. Kara hatte den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht und lächelte ihm zu. Er deutete das nun einfach mal als „Ja". In Ermangelung eines Stuhls setzte er sich an Kara's Seite auf ihr Bett.

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Schon besser. Cottle, dieser alte Sadist hat mir zuerst gefühlt die Hälfte meines Blutes abgezapft, um es mir eine halbe Stunde später wieder in den Körper zu pumpen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaube, er hat Spaß daran, die Spritze möglichst langsam durchzudrücken…", antwortete Starbuck und deutete auf ihren rechten Oberarm, den Cottle fest badagiert hatte.

 _A sigh of relief_. Lee war erleichtert. Wenn Starbuck schon wieder so meckern konnte, dann war ihre Genesung nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, wenn nicht von Stunden.

„Warum hat er Dir überhaupt so viel Blut abgenommen?"

„Sagt, er hatte Angst um meinen Sauerstoffhaushalt. Der Wert war wohl nicht sonderlich gut. War wohl der Grund für meinen _Blackout_. Zugegeben, ich glaube dieses Zylonen-Ding kommt mit etwas weniger Sauerstoff aus, als wir. Aber es hat gereicht, um mich bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Deswegen hat Cottle mein eigenes Blut wieder mit Sauerstoff angereichert und mir dann großzügigerweise zurückgegeben."

„Na, wenn Du mit zu wenig Sauerstoff im Blut noch solche Manöver fliegen kannst, dann brauchen wir uns um die Existenz unserer Flotte wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen", Lee grinste. „Im Ernst, wärst Du ein echter zylonischer Jäger gewesen, ich hätte keine Chance gegen Dich gehabt."

„Lee, Du hast nie eine Chance gegen mich da draußen", Kara grinste zurück. Sie hatte Recht. Mal wieder. Eine Weile lang schauten sich die beiden nur an. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Mussten sie auch nicht. Starbuck und Apollo verstanden sich auch ohne Worte – oder mit ihren Fäusten. _Damn_ , was hatte er für eine Angst gehabt, diese Augen nie wieder zu sehen. Kara war es, die schließlich die Stille brach: „Lee, Danke."

Er war überrascht: „Wofür?"

„Dass Du mich nicht abgeschossen hast", etwas Neckisches lag in ihrer Stimme, „Dass Du mich vor der kalten Boden des Hangardecks bewahrt hast, und vor allem, dass Du mich nicht aufgegeben hast.", ihre Hand tastete nach seinem Arm. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander, _just holding on_. Kara verstärkte den Druck: „Cottle hat mir erzählt, dass man die Suche bereits abbrechen wollte und dass Du es warst, der das verhindert hat. Dass Du dich mit Tigh, dem CIC und der Präsidentin angelegt hast – für mich."

„Schon gut, nicht der Rede wert. Ich weiß, Du hättest mich auch nicht da draußen gelassen."

„Warum warst Du so sicher, dass ich noch am Leben war. Ich meine, mein eigener Sauerstoff war seit Stunden aufgebraucht…", Kara's Augen waren ungewöhnlich weich. Sie schluckte schwer. Dieser Absturz nahm sie scheinbar mehr mit als alle vorherigen.

„Ich weiß nicht", antworte Lee wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab es einfach gewusst…"

Kara sagte nichts darauf. Stille hüllte die beiden ein.

* * *

„Lee?"

„Ja?"

„Bleibst Du noch etwas?"

Lee war überrascht und hin und her gerissen zugleich. Cottle hatte gesagt, dass Kara noch etwas Ruhe brauche, dass er sie nicht zu lange beanspruchen und vor allem nicht anstrengen sollte. Dazu gehörte auch Sprechen, deswegen sollte er sie keinesfalls mit Fragen löchern. Es sei auch in den nächsten Tagen noch Zeit, die ganze Sache aufzuklären, hatte er gesagt. Kara schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sagte bestimmt: „Cottle hat doch keine Ahnung. Ich weiß selbst am besten, was gut für mich ist und was nicht. Und ich weiß, dass ich Dich jetzt gerne bei mir hätte."

Lee musste innerlich grinsen. Sie war schon fast wieder die Alte: Selbstbestimmt, eigenwillig, _stubborn_. „Du musst Dich wohl ständig über Anweisungen hinwegsetzen, was?", es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, auf die Lee keine wirkliche Antwort erwartete. Vielmehr bestätigte er durch einen festen Händedruck, dass ihre Botschaft angekommen war. Er würde bleiben.

„Willst Du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Lee nach einer Weile, in der keiner von beiden Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihre Finger voneinander zu lösen.

Kara nickte leicht: „Ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich diesen Jäger vor mir abgeschossen habe. Ich vermute, das ist der, mit dem ich zurückgekommen bin. Bin mir aber nicht sicher. Er kam ins Straucheln und stürzte unkontrolliert ab. Ich hab' mich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert. Warum auch? Dann dachte ich eigentlich, wir hätten es geschafft, ich hab' keinen Toaster mehr gesehen. Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, gingen in meiner Viper die Lichter aus, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich muss von hinten getroffen worden sein, bekam keine Kontrolle mehr über die Maschine. Ich weiß noch, dass ich es mit Müh und Not geschafft habe, den Schleudersitz zu betätigen. Dann war alles schwarz." Kara stockte, atmete einmal fest durch, erzählte dann aber weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon da gelegen habe auf diesem Planeten. Aufgewacht bin ich bloß, weil ein Windstoß meinen Rettungsschirm erfasst und mich ziellos durch die Gegend gewirbelt hat. Ich konnte ihn rechtzeitig abschneiden, bevor er mich mit in einen Abgrund genommen hat. Ich habe versucht mich zu orientieren, aber das war schier unmöglich. Dieser ganze Planet bestand nur aus Staub, Sand und Sturm. Es war grässlich."

„Ich weiß, wir haben versucht, die Oberfläche abzusuchen, konnten aber kaum etwas erkennen. Einmal wäre ich fast in einen Berg geflogen…", bestätigte Lee.

Kara schluckte merklich, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Lee bekam Bedenken. Überforderte sie das gerade? Sollte er das Thema wechseln?

„Ich hatte solche Angst, Lee. Ich glaube zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich wirklich Angst. Angst zu sterben, irgendwo da draußen auf einem _frakking_ Wüstenplaneten, alleine. Nicht im Kampf, Jäger gegen Viper, sondern weil mir die Luft ausgeht." Eine Träne kullerte über Kara's Wange. Lee überlegte kurz. Hatte er Starbuck jemals weinen sehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Mit Ausnahme ihrer letzten Begegnung hier in der Krankenstation. Es war fast wie ein Déjà-vu, nur mit vertauschten Rollen.

„Lee?", etwas Flehendes Lag in ihrem Blick und auch in ihrer Stimme. „Hältst Du mich fest?"

Er sah es in ihren Augen, etwas, das er an ihr nicht kannte. Furcht? Nein, eher Verwundbarkeit. Er lächelte. Er hatte Starbuck noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können, wie dann auch den? Er wusste, das Cottle nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er zur Visite käme, aber das war Lee in dem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig. Alles was er wollte, war, dass Kara sich gut und sicher fühlte. Er griff zu seinen Schuhen, streifte sie von den Füßen und rutschte neben Kara ins Bett. Seinen linken Arm legte er um ihre Schultern. Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust, was es Lee erlaubte, sie noch ein Stückchen näher an sich zu ziehen; so als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt, so als hätten sie schon tausendmal so nebeneinander gelegen. Ihre rechte Hand suchte seinen freien linken Arm. Wieder fanden sich ihre Finger.

* * *

Lee hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Der rechte Arm, auf dem das Hauptgewicht Kara's ruhte, war längst taub. Aber auch das war ihm einerlei. Kara hatte sich etwas entspannt, sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig an seiner Brust. Das war es, was zählte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie schlief oder nicht. Für den Fall, dass, dann wollte er sie auf keinen Fall wecken, weswegen er sich so wenig wie nur irgendwie möglich zu bewegen versuchte. Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper hinab. Er musste grinsen. Vermutlich hatte Kara sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ein Krankenhaushemdchen geweigert. Sie trug ihr normales Outfit, Tanktop und Shorts. Ihre Schultern und Oberarme waren muskulös, das konnte man selbst bei dem dicken Verband nicht übersehen, ihre Bauchmuskeln zeichneten sich durch das hautenge Top ab. Ihre Beine, Ober- wie Unterschenkel definiert. Und doch, ihre Muskeln waren nicht übertrieben, Hüfte und Brust zeigten durchaus weibliche Rundungen. Aus Sicht eines Mannes, musste es ihm wirklich gefallen, was er da im Arm hielt. Und zum ersten Mal vielleicht, gab Lee das insgeheim, im Stillen für sich auch zu. Wieder musste er grinsen. Was waren das eigentlich für Gedanken?

Lee war so vertieft in eben diese Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie drei Fußpaare den Raum betreten hatten und inzwischen hinter den Vorhang gekommen waren. Die verwunderten Augen eines Saul Tigh blickten ihn an, daneben ein fast schon verschwörerisches Grinsen von Dr. Cottle, nur den Blick seines Vaters konnte Lee nicht sofort deuten. Was mussten sie auch für ein Bild abgeben – und das in Militäruniform.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, kurz? Das ist jetzt fast drei Stunden her", fragte Dr. Cottle. Lee wusste, dass das mehr eine Frage um des Fragen willens war. Er wollte keine Antwort darauf haben. Und er bekam auch keine. Lee wusste ohnehin nicht so recht, wie er sich erklären sollte. Brauchte er das überhaupt?

Kara begann sich an seiner Brust zu regen, fast unmerklich. Lee wandte seinen Blick von den drei Männern ab und schaute auf Kara. Sie hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen. Ihre Finger waren immer noch in die seinen verflochten, Lee's Arm ruhte fest auf ihrer Schulter. Die Message an die drei Besucher war eindeutig: Zwischen uns passt kein Blatt Papier.

„Oh, welch hoher Besuch", Kara's Stimme klang fast sarkastisch: „Wofür komme ich dieses Mal in die Brig?" Lee ahnte, dass der Tonfall vor allem Colonel Tigh galt – Kara und er hatten es noch nie sonderlich gut miteinander gekonnt und er war sicherlich einer der letzten, den sie in dieser Situation sehen wollte, vielleicht galt ihr Sarkasmus auch ein bisschen Dr. Cottle, für die schmerzhafte Injektion, die er ihr mal wieder beschert hatte. Nicht jedoch seinem Vater, da war sich Lee sicher.

„Na, mit diesem Arrangement hier, hätten wir wenigstens einen Grund, Sie beide in die Brig zu werfen", fauchte der XO, „aber eigentlich war das nicht die Absicht unseres Besuchs", seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, Lee glaubte sogar so etwas, wie ein Lächeln zu sehen, wenn auch ein schelmisches.

„Wir wollten sehen, wie es Dir geht, Starbuck", sagte Commander Adama. Seine Stimme war sanft, _caring_. Kara und Lee wussten beide, dass sein Interesse an Starbuck ein aufrichtiges war. Kara war für ihn immer wie eine Tochter gewesen. Lee konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er während der letzten Stunden mit gefühlten Hummeln im Hintern im CIC gestanden hatte, bis sich endlich eine Möglichkeit ergeben hatte, das Kommando kurzzeitig an Lieutenant Gaeta zu übergeben. Sicher, man hatte den Commander informiert, aber Bill Adama war ein Mann, der sich gerne mit seinen eigenen Augen überzeugte. Das tat er nun. Und was sah er? Seinen Sohn, der es sich mit Starbuck im Krankenbett bequem gemacht hatte.

Wenn Bill Adama ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er niemand anderen hier erwartet, als Lee. Starbuck und Apollo, Apollo und Starbuck. Lee und Kara. Die beiden waren schon vor dem Angriff der Zylonen gute Freunde gewesen. Der Krieg hatte sie noch enger werden lassen. In diesem unsäglichen Krieg brauchte jeder von ihnen eine Vertrauensperson. Er war froh, dass die beiden sich hatten. Und eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, dass sie zur rechten Zeit auf das Protokoll pfiffen. Wäre es alleine gewesen, hätte er sich nun nur kurz nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt und hätte die beiden dann wieder alleine gelassen. Lee konnte ihr in dieser Situation sicherlich mehr geben, als er – da brauchte sich auch ein Commander nichts vormachen. Aber er war nun einmal nicht alleine, und nun mussten sie da durch. Alle miteinander. So unangenehm den beiden die Situation auch sein mochte – und es war ihnen unangenehm, das sah Bill Adama ihnen ganz deutlich an – eine gewisse Komik lag dennoch darin. Während Lee den Eindruck machte, als fühle er sich ertappt und eher etwas wortkarg dasaß, versuchte es Kara mit „Gegenangriff". Eigentlich war von ihr auch nichts anderes zu erwarten. Commander Adama musste innerlich schmunzeln, nur anmerken lassen durfte er es sich nicht. Es war hart, hart seine Gesichtszüge in dieser Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre ich schon längst wieder hier raus. Aber _der_ da lässt mich ja nicht", Kara machte eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung in Cottle's Richtung.

„Na, so schnell geht das nicht. Auch nicht, wenn man Kara Thrace heißt", kam prompt dessen Antwort. „Du hattest ganz schön wenig Sauerstoff im Blut, als Du hier angekommen bist. Es dauert, bis der Körper das wieder im Griff hat. Ich will nicht, dass Du hier raus stürmst, und dann draußen auf dem Flur kollabierst…"

„Es geht mir gut…"

„Ja, das sehen wir.", hörte Lee da wieder Ironie und Sarkasmus oder der Stimme von Saul Tigh? Oder war er einfach nur amüsiert über dieses „Arrangement", wie er es nannte?

„Starbuck, wir brauchen Dich da draußen", Adamas Stimme klang sanft und verständnisvoll, aber bestimmt. „Aber wir wollen Dich auch behalten. Ich lasse niemanden fliegen, der nicht vollständig auf dem Damm ist. Das heißt, Du folgst den Anweisungen von Dr. Cottle und verlässt die Krankenstation erst, wenn er es für richtig hält." Es folgte eine kleine rhetorische Pause. „Das ist keine Bitte. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Aye, Sir.", war Kara's mechanische Antwort. Sie klang mehr halbherzig als überzeugt.

Lee musste grinsen. Die Situation hatte wirklich etwas Skurriles. Er wusste, dass Kara nichts mehr hasste, als Krankenstationen, zumal, wenn sie selbst es war, die das Bett hüten sollte. Er kannte kaum jemanden, dem es so schwer fiel, die Füße still zu halten wie Kara. Diese Krankenstation war für sie schlimmer als die Brig. Dort konnte sie wenigstens zwei Feldbetten nebeneinander schieben und dazwischen Liegestützen machen oder Klimmzüge an der Eisentür.

„Wie hast Du den zylonischen Jäger eigentlich zum Fliegen gebracht?", fragte Adama schließlich. Und fügte hinzu: „Chief Tyrol, sein Team und mehrere Piloten versuchen seit Stunden das Ding auch nur anzuschalten, vom Fliegen sind sie so weit entfernt, wie die Caprica Fighters vom Gewinn der Pyramid-Meisterschaft im letzten Jahr."

Kara richtete sich ein wenig an Lee's Seite auf, ließ seine Hand aber noch immer nicht los. Sie saß nun mehr oder weniger aufrecht, Lee ließ seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter ihren Rücken hinab gleiten. Er war aufmerksam. Beim geringsten Zeichen ihrerseits, hätte er sie losgelassen, aber er konnte nichts erkennen – weder in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, noch in ihren Bewegungen – was ihn dazu veranlasst hätte. Im Gegenteil, kaum aufgerichtet, lehnte sie sich wieder gegen die Rückwand des Bettes und damit gegen seinen Arm, der sie nun an der Hüfte umschloss.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das weiß ich eigentlich selber nicht so recht", gab sie zu. „Als ich das Cockpit geöffnet hatte, bin ich ziemlich erschrocken, als ich festgestellt habe, dass dieses Raumschiff lebt. Ich meine, es ist doch schwer vorstellbar, dass diese Dinger Lebewesen sind. Ich bin hineingekrochen, durch dieses Glibber-Zeugs, durch diese ganzen Stränge und Wucherungen. So grässlich, wie ich es auch gefunden habe, ich wusste, das Ding ist erstens, meine einzige Chance von diesem Planeten wegzukommen und zweitens, wenn es lebt, dann braucht es auch Sauerstoff. Zuerst habe ich mich darauf konzentriert, den Sauerstoff-Strang zu finden. Dann habe ich einige dieser Tentakel, Stränge und Hebel ausprobiert, zuerst ohne Erfolg. Erst als ich mit meinem Fuß im hinteren Teil des Schiffs eine Art Pedal, eigentlich eher zufällig, durchgetreten habe, da hab ich den Jäger in die Luft bekommen."

„Glaubst Du, Du kannst das noch einmal schaffen, Starbuck?", fragte der Commander. „Je mehr wir über den Feind wissen, je besser wir seine Technologien verstehen, desto besser für uns. Und wer weiß, vielleicht können wir dieses Wissen sogar für uns nutzen."

Kara's Lebensgeister waren geweckt und ihr Interesse auch. Ihre Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Ja. Ich kann."

„So, so, meine Herren, aber nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Starbuck braucht Ruhe, die Besuchszeit ist beendet", sagte Cottle, drehte sich demonstrativ um und nahm dabei mit ausgebreiteten Armen Commander Adama und Colonel Tigh mit. Diese wirkten etwas überfahren, folgten dem Arzt aber hinaus. Dieser warf einen Blick zurück auf Starbuck, die noch immer gemeinsam mit Lee auf dem Bett saß und zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Ich glaube, den haben wir auf unserer Seite", kommentierte Kara. Lee nickte zustimmend: „Willst Du ein bisschen schlafen?"

„Ich kann's versuchen", antwortete Kara. Lee nahm das als sein Entlassungszeichen und wollte sich schon aufrichten, als Kara sich unvermittelt noch enger an ihn schmiegte: „Bitte bleib. Ich will nicht alleine sein."

Lee gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Beide machten es sich nebeneinander so bequem, wie das in dem Krankenbett eben möglich war und nach kurzer Zeit war Kara in Lee's Arm eingeschlafen.

* * *

Dr. Cottle hielt sie schon seit zwei Tagen auf dieser Krankenstation fest. _The hell_ , wieso denn überhaupt? Sie fühlte sich gut, fit und stark. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nicht in ihre Viper steigen und eine Patrouille fliegen sollte. Aber Cottle war eisern. Er erklärte ihr jeden Tag, dass ihre Werte noch nicht hundertprozentig gut waren und vorher wollte er sie keinesfalls zurück ins Cockpit lassen. Egal, in welches, ob zylonischer Jäger oder Viper, hatte er gesagt. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, er solle sie wenigstens auf das Hangardeck lassen, damit sie bei den Arbeiten an dem Jäger dabei sein konnte. Ihre Kollegen brauchten ihren Rat. Schließlich war sie es, die das Ding hierher geflogen hatte. Merkliche Fortschritte hatten Tyrol und sein Team noch nicht erzielt. Und Kara war sich sicher, ohne sie würden sie auch nicht weiterkommen. Aber bei Cottle war nichts zu machen. „Wenn ich Dich da runter lasse, dann sitzt Du schneller in der Maschine als ich bis drei zählen kann", war seine nüchterne Analyse gewesen. Und vermutlich hatte er Recht. Cottle kannte Kara und er wusste, dass sie nichts abhalten würde. Kara liebte es zu fliegen. So wollte zurück in die Luft, so schnell wie möglich. _Grounded_ , so fühlte sie sich. Und sie hasste es.

Kara langweilte sich. Commander Adama hatte ihr etwas zu lesen gebracht, Lee hatte die letzten beiden Nächte bei ihr auf der Krankenstation verbracht, er versorgte sie mit Essbarem und sie fürchtete, dass er seine letzten echten Kekse für sie opferte. Auf der Krankenstation gab es nur synthetische Mahlzeiten, vorwiegend ohnehin nur Protein-Shakes und andere, mit Vitaminen und Nährstoffen angereicherte Flüssignahrung. Das war nicht ganz Kara's Geschmack. Hin und wieder bekam sie Besuch. Hotdog und Kat, ihre beiden vielversprechendsten Nachwuchspiloten – _nuggets_ , wie Kara sie zu nennen pflegte – hatten sie wenigstens einen Nachmittag lang mit einem Kartenspiel abgelenkt. Tyrol und Cally hatten mehrfach vorbeigeschaut, nicht zuletzt auch, um Informationen über den zylonischen Jäger zu bekommen und sie über die Arbeiten daran am Laufenden zu halten. „Ich bin wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende", hatte der Chief gesagt. „Wir haben wirklich alles versucht. Aber das Ding reagiert noch nicht einmal." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin x-mal in dieses Ding hineingekrochen und habe alle möglichen Kombinationen an Hebeln und Strängen ausprobiert, aber der Jäger macht keinen Mucks", bestätigte Cally. Kara versicherte ihnen, dass sie, sobald sie hier raus sei, sofort auf das Hangardeck kommen würde: „Gemeinsam kriegen wir das hin. Versprochen."

Am dritten Tag dann kam Besuch, mit dem Kara nicht gerechnet hatte: Präsidentin Laura Roslin schob den Vorhang zur Seite: „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie.

„Frau Präsident, aber natürlich", Kara war erstaunt. Die Präsidentin hier, wegen ihr?

„Wie geht es Ihnen Lieutenant Thrace?"

„Schon deutlich besser. Ich würde ja auch gerne zurück an die Arbeit, aber Dr. Cottle lässt mich noch nicht. Heute Morgen hat er gesagt, wenn meine Blut- und vor allem die Sauerstoffwerte darin so bleiben, dann lässt er mich morgen gehen", gab Kara Auskunft.

„Das ist gut. Das freut mich. Ehrlich", sagte die Präsidentin. „Ich war auf der Brücke, als sie in diesem zylonischen Schiff wieder aufgetaucht sind. Die Freude bei der Mannschaft war unglaublich groß. Da habe ich gespürt, wie wichtig Sie für diese Flotte sind. Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind."

Und davor wolltest Du mich da draußen versauern lassen, dachte Kara. Lee hatte ihr von seiner Auseinandersetzung mit der Präsidentin erzählt. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. _Lords_ , wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre. _Left alone in space_ , vermutlich. Laura Roslin war eine gute Präsidentin, daran hatte Kara keinen Zweifel, aber sie war eben auch ganz Politikerin. Für Kara's Verständnis viel zu glatt, zu diplomatisch vielleicht und Kara war nicht immer klar, welches Spiel sie eigentlich spielte. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube, dass Laura Roslin nicht nur gekommen war, um sich über ihr Befinden zu erkundigen.

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen, Frau Präsident."

„Man hört, dass Sie die beste Pilotin der Flotte sein sollen?"

Kara's Augen füllten sich mit Schalk, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Grinsen nach oben: „Ich würde dem nicht widersprechen", sagte sie.

Laura Roslin lächelte sie an: „Und ich habe einen Auftrag, den vermutlich nur die beste Pilotin der Flotte ausführen kann…"

Hatte sie also recht gehabt. Roslin führte etwas im Schilde, deswegen war sie zu Kara gekommen. Und vermutlich sollte der Commander nichts von der Sache wissen. Jetzt wurde es interessant. Kara würde sich die Sache zumindest einmal anhören.

* * *

Starbuck umrundete den zylonischen Jäger. Tyrol's Team hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatten die Maschine wieder flott und flugtüchtig gemacht. Eine erste Runde hatte Kara damit bereits durch's All gedreht, für den nächsten Tag war ein ausgiebiger Test anberaumt.

Sie kam vor dem Cockpit zum Stehen und strich mit ihrer Hand darüber. Die Frontpartie war dem Kopf eines Zylonen nachempfunden. Sie lassen diese Schiffe auch noch aussehen, als seien sie lebendig, dachte sie. Nicht wie unsere Kampfflugzeuge. Eine Viper war aerodynamisch perfekt, stromlinienförmig, schnittig und wendig, schnell und energiegeladen. Elegant, ja. Aber eben nur ein Raumschiff. Wenn auch ein verdammt gutes. Dagegen wirkte der Jäger mit seinen ausladenden Tragflächen eher behäbig. Im Nahkampf mit einer Viper hatte er keine Chance, glaubte Kara. Mit dem Körper einer Fledermaus konnte er zwar schnell abtauchen, die breit angelegten Flügel boten jedoch eine viel zu große Angriffsfläche, zudem bestand die Gefahr, bei einem Ausweichmanöver leicht ins Taumeln zu geraten. Orientierungslose Piloten hatten keine guten Karten da draußen.

„Was beschäftigt Dich, Kara?", Lee lehnte an der Wand des Hangardecks, die Beine überkreuzt, die Arme verschränkt. Er musterte sie. Wie lange er wohl schon dort gestanden hatte?

„Nichts…", antwortet sie.

Lee zog eine Braue nach oben. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das eine blanke Lüge war. Und Kara wusste, dass er es wusste. Er sagte nichts, hielt sie jedoch weiter mit seinem Blick fixiert. Kara versuchte dem Stand zu halten. Ein Spiel, das die beiden öfter spielten. Wer zuerst den Blick abwandte oder auch nur zwinkerte, der hatte verloren. _Thehell_ , warum musste er sie nur so gut kennen? Manchmal glaubte Kara, dass er sie besser kannte, als sie sich selbst. Sie wusste, dass sie heute dieses Spiel verlieren würde. Sie senkte den Kopf und antwortete: „… nichts Besonderes jedenfalls."

„Aha…", Lee glaubte ihr kein Wort. Wenn Starbuck zu später Stunde wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten um ein Kampfflugzeug schlich, das sie am nächsten Tag im All testen sollte, es tätschelte, anstatt es mit Werkzeug zu traktieren und ihm dann kleinlaut erzählte, es sei nichts, anstatt ihn anzufahren, dann stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Aber er wusste auch: Wenn Starbuck nicht reden wollte, dann hatte er keine Chance, die gewünschten Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen. Er musste es anders versuchen. Lee hatte den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit dem zylonischen Jäger und ihrem Test am kommenden Tag zu tun hatte – warum sonst hätte sie um diese Zeit noch hier sein sollen? – nur hatte er wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was genau das hätte sein sollen.

„Meinst Du, wir kriegen aus dem Toaster raus, was wir wissen wollen", fragte Lee. Es war nicht sonderlich kreativ, aber es war ein Anfang.

„Manchmal glaube ich, wir wissen schon zu viel", sagte Starbuck. Lee verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie musste das Fragezeichen in seinem Ausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie sprach gleich weiter: „Früher dachte ich, ich schieße Toaster ab. Programmierte, seelenlose Blechkübel. Maschinen eben. _Things_. Seitdem ich aber weiß, dass dieses Ding hier, naja irgendwie lebendig ist, ist das anders geworden." Starbuck stockte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort: „Diese Jäger leben. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Genau wie wir. Die Zenturios dagegen sind wirklich nur ein Haufen Blech, ohne Nervenbahnen, ohne Sauerstoffzufuhr und ohne Leben. Für mich macht das einen Unterschied." Lee nickte. Er verstand, was Starbuck sagen wollte. Früher hatte man keine Skrupel zu haben brauchen. Man konnte einen Zylonen ohne moralische Bedenken vom Himmel holen. Jetzt, da sie herausgefunden hatten, dass diese Jäger Leben in sich trugen, war das anders. Sicher, die Zylonen waren immer noch der Feind. Und sie hatten keinen Augenblick gezögert und mit dem größten Atomschlag der Geschichte die Kolonien und fast die gesamte Menschheit ausgelöscht. Und doch stellten sich nun ethische Fragen.

Lee stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam zu Kara und dem Jäger. Er klopfte ihm auf die Cockpitverkleidung: „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Außen Blech und innen Leben. Fast wie in einer Viper." Kara nickte stumm.

„Lee…?", Kara setzt zu einer Frage an, die sie jedoch sofort wieder unterbrach.

„Ja?"

Sie rollte die Augen unsicher hin und her, nestelte an ihren Fingern und biss sich schließlich auf die Unterlippe. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie, irgendetwas hatte sie auf dem Herzen. Lee wartete, aber Kara setzte nicht noch einmal ein.

„Kara?"

Diese atmete schließlich merklich aus, wandte den Blick von ihm ab und gab zu Protokoll: „Ach, nicht so wichtig." Und im nächsten Moment war sie schon am Ausgang. Lee starrte ihr hinterher. _Puzzled_. Nicht fähig, zu rufen, nicht fähig, ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Commander Adama nickte stumm. Der Test verlief zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Auf Chief Tyrol und sein Team war Verlass. Und Starbuck? Starbuck war einfach ein Phänomen, das musste er neidlos anerkennen. Er kannte keinen Piloten und hatte auch während seiner ganzen Dienstzeit nie einen gekannt, der ein solch ausgeprägtes Fluggefühl hatte wie sie. Jeder andere wäre auf diesem Wüstenplaneten gestorben. Niemand hätte es geschafft, den gestrandeten Jäger in die Luft zu bekommen. Für sie war er ein willkommenes Geschenk, ihr Rückfahrticket. Sie hatte gewusst, ihr Wissen rund um Flugzeuge und deren Funktionsweise, um Technologie und Material auf das Schiff des Feindes zu transferieren, umzudenken und anzuwenden. Das hatte sie nach Hause gebracht. _Back home_.

Starbuck's Begabung für's Fliegen hatte sich schon früh abgezeichnet. Adama erinnerte sich an die Berichte seiner Akademie-Kollegen über dieses „Wunderkind", dieses Mädchen, das bei ihrem ersten Versuch eine sauberere Landung zu Stande gebracht hatte, als mancher erfahrene Pilot. Starbuck hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt: „Ich gehöre in die Luft." Er konnte das nachvollziehen. Er hatte sich in ihrem Alter auch nicht vorstellen können, einmal hier im CIC zu stehen und vom Boden aus – wenn man das Boden nennen konnte – einen Kampfstern zu befehligen. Starbuck war die beste Pilotin, die der Flotte geblieben war. Er musste auf sie aufpassen. Die Pilotenakademie hatte sie mit Bestnote hinter sich gebracht, in Rekordzeit und scheinbar ohne große Anstrengungen – jedoch mit einigen Eintragungen im Betragensregister. Anschließend war sie schnell zur Flugausbilderin aufgestiegen, der jüngsten, die es in der Akademie je gegeben hatte. Denn Starbuck hatte nicht nur selbst eine Gabe für das Fliegen, sie konnte ihr Wissen auch weitergeben und vermitteln. Sicher, ihre Geduld war nicht immer die beste, ihre Methoden nicht selten unkonventionell. Aber ihr gelang es, in wenigen Wochen aus blanken Neulingen, Viperpiloten zu machen. Das war es, was zählte, in diesem Krieg.

„Dee, holen Sie Starbuck, Apollo und Kat rein. Die restlichen Viper sollen zur Patrouille ausschwärmen", lautete die Anweisung des Commanders.

„Hier spricht die Galactica. Der Test ist beendet. Wiederhole, Test ist beendet. Starbuck, Apollo und Kat, _come home_. Hotdog, sammeln für Patrouillenflug."

„Aye aye, fliegen zuerst in Sektor 9-5-7", antwortete Hotdog und brach mit seiner Viper aus der übrigen Formation nach rechts hin aus. Zwei weitere Piloten folgten ihm.

„Habe verstanden Galactica.", bestätigte Lee. „Wir kommen rein." Er blickte sich um. Hotdog hatte sich mit zwei Piloten bereits abgesetzt. Er würde die Patrouille übernehmen. Das war gut, und verschaffte ihm Zeit, sich etwas auszuruhen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Der Abgang von Starbuck gestern Abend beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Er würde versuchen, mit ihr darüber zu reden, sobald sie unten waren. Kat flog zu seiner linken. Sie hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit zu einem wirklich guten _Wingman_ entwickelt, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Man durfte ihr etwas zutrauen. Sie war besonnen und klug. Nicht so hitzköpfig wie Starbuck, aber entschlossen, mutig und scheinbar furchtlos. Sie eiferte Starbuck nach, das war nicht zu übersehen. Lee hoffte, dass daraus nicht bald ein Problem entstehen würde, denn wenn Kara etwas noch weniger mochte als Krankenstationen, dann war es, die zweite Geige zu spielen. Sie war es gewohnt, die Beste zu sein. Eine ehrgeizige Pilotin könnte Starbuck aus der Balance bringen. _Lords_ , und das war das letzte, was er, seine Nerven als CAG und die übrigen Piloten brauchen konnten. Aber noch war es nicht so weit und bis dahin, war es für Kat und Starbuck gleichermaßen eine Motivation. Das hoffte Lee zumindest.

Er blickte nach rechts. Starbuck hatte in diesem Jäger einen tollen Job gemacht. Sie flog ihn sicher, beherrschte die Maschine. Ihr Test hatte dem Chief und seiner Mannschaft einiges an Daten geliefert. Auf dieser Basis konnte man weiterarbeiten und weiter verstehen, wie die Technologie der Zylonen funktionierte. Man hatte den Jäger mit einem Funksystem nachgerüstet, so dass Starbuck selbst mithören und auch sprechen konnte. Und zur Sicherheit trug sie ihren normalen Fluganzug, auch wenn der Jäger selbst Sauerstoff produzierte. Aber, wie man ja bereits herausgefunden hatte, war das nicht das Level, das Menschen eigentlich benötigten. Lee schmunzelte. Sie würde meckern, weil sie wieder von oben bis unten zugeschleimt sein würde, wenn sie aus diesem Ding herausgekrabbelt war. Und naja, um den Geruch war sie nun wirklich auch nicht zu beneiden. Sicher, Helm und Anzug würden sie vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren, aber bis der Gestank aus dem Anzug gewichen war, würde es wieder ein paar Reinigungen brauchen. Aber andererseits: Was hätte Starbuck wohl gesagt, wenn er selbst oder ein anderer in diesen Jäger gedurft hätte – abgesehen davon, dass niemand ihn auch nur ansatzweise so hätte fliegen können wie sie? Die Augen hätte sie ihm ausgekratzt, da war er sich sicher. Oder schlimmeres.

„Apollo an Galactica. Werden in fünf Minuten landen."

„Alles klar, Apollo. Das Hangardeck ist frei für Euch.", antwortete Dee.

Das All vor ihnen war ruhig. Es wirkte fast schon friedlich. Kein Anzeichen der Zylonen. Noch fünf Minuten, dachte Lee. Dann war Feierabend für heute.

War er unkonzentriert, oder hatte er einfach nicht damit gerechnet? Urplötzlich beschleunigte Starbuck ihren Jäger, schoss an seiner rechten vorbei, so dass er nur noch ihr Heck sehen konnte.

„Starbuck!? Was zum Teufel tust Du?", Lee war überfahren. Was sollte dieses Manöver? Sie sollte kurz vor der Landung Speed herausnehmen und nicht beschleunigen. Eigentlich brauchte man ihr das nicht zu sagen. Das war tägliche Pilotenroutine. Keine Reaktion von Starbuck.

„Apollo, was ist da draußen los?", im CIC hatte man Lee's Funkspruch mitgehört, konnte auf dem DRAIDIS jedoch nur die Bewegung der Flugzeuge mit verfolgen, hatte aber keinen direkten Sichtkontakt über Bildschirme oder ähnliches. Sicher hatte Lieutenant Gaeta bereits gesehen, dass Starbuck aus der Formation ausgebrochen war. Starbuck hatte sich bereits ein ganzes Stück von Lee und Kat abgesetzt. Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihr Tempo wieder zu drosseln oder zurückzukommen.

„ _The hell_ , Starbuck?! Was ist los?", Lee verlor die Geduld.

„Lee, pass auf Dich auf. Bis bald.", das war alles. Im selben Moment sah er einen Blitz vor sich. Starbuck war mit ihrem Jäger gesprungen.

„Galactica an Apollo, wir haben Starbuck vom DRAIDIS verloren. Was ist los bei Euch?"

„Sie ist … Sie ist gesprungen.", antwortete Lee. Er war zu verwirrt, um eine genauere Aussage zu machen. _Lords_ , was sollte das. Niemand hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass heute schon der Sprungantrieb getestet werden sollte. _„Pass auf Dich auf"_ , klang es in seinen Ohren nach. Das war kein eigenwilliger Test des Sprungantriebs. Starbuck hatte ein Ziel, sie war bewusst gesprungen und sie hatte scheinbar nicht vor so bald wieder zu kommen.

* * *

Im CIC herrschte Totenstille. Die Fragen standen den Crewmitgliedern in die Gesichter geschrieben. Niemand hatte den Test des Sprungantriebs angeordnet. Niemand hatte ihr Koordinaten gegeben. Niemand wusste, wohin sie gesprungen war.

Colonel Tigh schüttelte den Kopf: „Diese Pilotin bringt uns nochmal in Teufelsküche … und mich um den Verstand", sagte er. Er war angespannt, wütend. Diese Aktion schien seine Meinung über Starbuck nur zu bestätigen. „Commander, was machen Sie draus?"

Commander Adama nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das deuten sollte. Was zum Henker hatte das Kind nun schon wieder vor? Starbuck kam manchmal auf die seltsamsten Ideen, das wusste er, das war nichts Neues. Aber das hier? Das war eine andere Dimension. Nicht, weil sie sich über die Order zur Rückkehr hinweggesetzt hatte. Seinetwegen hätte sie noch eine Weile da draußen mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug herumstürmen können. Aber zu springen, ohne jemandem ihre Koordinaten mitzuteilen, das war nicht nur gefährlich, das war blanker Wahnsinn. Wie wollte sie denn die Galactica wiederfinden? Und wo zum Donner war sie jetzt? Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Irgendjemand musste eingeweiht sein. Aber wenn nicht er, wenn nicht Gaeta, wenn nicht Lee – wer dann? Er warf einen Blick nach rechts, wo die Präsidentin mit verschränkten Armen am Kommandotisch stand. Sie lächelte. Zufrieden.

So, das war erste richtige Kapitel. Bin gespannt, wie es Euch gefallen hat.

Eure PoV


	3. Kobol's last gleaming

**Kobol's last gleaming ~ Wo alles begann**

Commander Adama spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg: „Sie?" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht mit der blanken Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen oder noch einfacher, der Präsidentin an den Hals zu springen. _Contenance_ – er mahnte sich zur Besonnenheit und Kontrolle. Nicht gerade leicht, wenn man dahinterkam, dass die Präsidentin seine beste Pilotin – _seine Tochter_ – zu einem Himmelfahrtskommando ermuntert hatte.

Laura Roslin sagte nichts. Sie zwinkerte Adama lediglich zu und legte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln auf. Sie befürchtete, dass ihr das in diesem Fall nicht sonderlich viel weiterhelfen würde, immerhin hatte sie eine seiner Pilotinnen in Eigenregie auf eine Mission geschickt, ohne mit sich mit ihm abzusprechen, noch dazu Lieutenant Kara „Starbuck" Thrace, zu der der Commander ein besonderes Verhältnis zu haben schien. _Treason_ konnte man das mit etwas Kreativität und Auslegungsfreude nennen, mindestens aber hatte sie gegen ihre Abmachung verstoßen und sich in militärische Belange eingemischt. Nein, eigentlich nicht eingemischt. Sie hatte selbst eine militärische Mission gestartet.

„ _The hell_ , wo haben Sie sie hingeschickt?!", Adama war wütend. Richtig wütend. Und er hatte keine Lust, auch nur zu versuchen, sich zu kontrollieren. Commander hin, Commander her. Das Maß war voll. Nein, es war längst überschritten. Wann würde diese Lehrerin endlich lernen, dass sie sich nicht in die militärischen Angelegen zu mischen hatte? Sie konnte sich um die zivile Flotte kümmern, sollte sie doch Politik machen – wie sie es nannte. Auch wenn Adama bisher nicht verstanden hatte, warum sie sich in dieser Situation um Arbeitszeitenregelungen, Geburtenkontrolle und anderes kümmern sollten. _Frak_ , das hatte doch alles keinen Zweck. Es war vollkommen belanglos. Würden sie die Erde oder irgendeinen anderen bewohnbaren Planeten finden, dann war immer noch genug Zeit dafür und falls nicht – na, dann wollte er nicht die letzten Wochen seines Lebens mit solchem Schwachsinn vergeudet haben. Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass seine Wut sich vollständig gegen Roslin richtete, nicht gegen Starbuck. Zumindest im Moment. Vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass Roslin hier neben ihm war und Starbuck eben nicht.

„Nach Caprica.", war die nüchterne Antwort der Präsidentin.

„Bitte, was?", Colonel Tigh und Commander Adama antworteten wie aus einem Mund, als wollten sie nicht glauben, was sie eben gehört hatten.

„ _Lords_ …", Felix Gaeta sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er starrte auf den leeren Monitor vor ihm. Das All war leer. „Viel Glück, Starbuck", dachte er. „Du wirst es brauchen…"

Tigh und Adama brauchten einige Augenblicke, um das Gehörte zu verdauen, die Gedanken auf Linie zu bringen: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie schicken Starbuck auf einen atomverseuchten Planeten, auf dem es vermutlich von Zylonen nur so wimmelt?", dieses Mal war es Colonel Tigh, der die Sprache zuerst wiederfand. „Wozu dieser Irrsinn?"

„Ich brauche den Pfeil des Apollon.", antwortet Laura Roslin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie kam Bill wie ein kleines Mädchen vor, das sich vor seinen Eltern zu verteidigen versuchte, nachdem es etwas angestellt hatte. Von seinem Sohn Zak kannte er diese Haltung auch. Von Lee weniger. Nicht, dass er nicht auch genügend angestellt hätte. Aber, erst einmal ertappt, hatte er es selten gewagt auch noch aufmüpfig zu sein. Zak schon. Lee war nicht mit breitem Kreuz und in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm gestanden, sondern mit hängendem Schultern, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Einsichtig, nicht angriffslustig. Besonnen, nicht hitzköpfig. Und nicht selten hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder vor Vater und Mutter in Schutz genommen.

Tigh und Adama schüttelten ihre Köpfe, Lieutenant Gaeta rollte mit den Augen und Dee und einige andere im CIC blinzelten verwirrt, tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Was blieb ihnen angesichts dieses Wahnsinns auch anders übrig? Die Präsidentin musste verrückt geworden sein.

„Die Prophezeiung der Pythia sagt, dass der Pfeil des Apollon das Grab der Athene öffnet und dass dieses Grab uns den Weg zur Erde weisen wird.", Roslin war sich ihrer Sache sicher. Sie hatte einen triftigen Grund für diese Aktion. Die Rettung der Menschheit stand auf dem Spiel. „Religiöser Blödsinn", schnaubte Colonel Tigh. Er hatte noch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er für Roslins Hang zu Metaphysischem, zu Transzendenz und Spiritualität nichts, aber rein gar nichts übrig hatte.

„Das mag Ihre Meinung sein, Colonel Tigh. Ich denke, es wird das Überleben der Menschheit sichern.", gab Roslin bestimmt zurück. Mit ihren noch immer in die Hüften gestemmten Händen wirkte sie noch immer eher wie ein Teenager, der sich vor seinen Eltern aufbaut und um den Besuch einer Party feilscht, als wie die Präsidentin der Kolonien, die gerade in Eigenregie ein Manöver gestartet hat, dessen Ende in keinster Weise abzusehen war.

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie Starbuck vielleicht in den sicheren Tod geschickt haben? Was soll sie denn alleine gegen die zylonische Besatzung auf Caprica ausrichten?", Tigh fauchte sie regelrecht an. „Und wer weiß, welche Daten diese Biester aus dem Jäger auslesen können, wenn er ihnen wieder in die Hände fällt. Sie können vermutlich problemlos die Position vor dem Sprung ermitteln. Das heißt, wir liegen hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Commander, ich schlage vor, umgehend die FTL-Antriebe zu starten und zu springen." Lieutenant Gaeta nickte: „Colonel Tigh könnte Recht haben. Hierbleiben ist gefährlich. Aber wenn wir diese Position verlassen, wird Starbuck uns nie wieder finden."

„Ich weiß, dass das Universum groß ist, Mister Gaeta", funkelte Tigh. „Aber wir können nicht schon wieder die ganze Flotte gefährden, weil Starbuck mal wieder nicht da ist."

Commander Adama schwieg. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das Chaos war über ihn hereingebrochen, in seiner eigenen Kommandozentrale. Unaufhörlich spuckte das Gerät vor ihm weitere Meldungen aus, überall blinkten und piepsten die Knöpfe. Eigentlich war doch alles wie immer, und doch sah militärische Ordnung anders aus. Wie hatte ein einfacher Test nur so aus dem Ruder laufen können? Er sah, dass Dee ihn seit einiger Zeit anstarrte und auf weitere Kommunikationsanweisungen wartete. Gaeta und Tigh stritten noch immer über die Gefahr oder Nicht-Gefahr eines Angriffs der Zylonen, die Telefonleitung schrillte schon wieder. Vermutlich Lieutenant Kelly vom Hangardeck oder der Chief. Und das alles, wegen des Alleingangs einer Lehrerin.

Roslin versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Die Situation war alles andere als komfortabel für sie. Aber so war Politik nun einmal. Manchmal musste man Risiken eingehen. Sie wollte nicht als die letzte Präsidentin der Menschen in die Geschichte eingehen und schon gar nicht als eine Präsidentin, die nicht mindestens alles versucht hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie so für Beruhigung sorgen: „Soweit ich weiß, ist Starbuck unsere beste Pilotin. Der zylonische Jäger erlaubt es ihr, weitgehend unbehelligt nach Caprica zu gelangen, sollten sich die Zylonen dort immer noch aufhalten. Aber ich darf Sie daran erinnern, meine Herren, dass wir das nicht einmal wissen. Es kann gut sein, dass die Zylonen nach der Zerstörung unserer Heimatplaneten längst weitergezogen sind. Dann wird es Lieutenant Thrace sogar relativ leicht haben, ihre Mission auszuführen."

„Mission?!", Commander Adama platzte jetzt der Kragen. Diese selbstgefällige, selbstherrliche Lehrerin. Warum hatte gerade sie als einziges Regierungsmitglied übrig bleiben müssen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung von militärischen Entscheidungen und manchmal zweifelte Adama auch an ihren politischen Kompetenzen. Sie wusste nichts von Strategie, von Kriegsführung, konnte noch nicht einmal die Begrifflichkeiten richtig anwenden und sie hatte scheinbar nicht den blassesten Schimmer, in welche Gefahr sie Starbuck gebracht hatte. Und Starbuck, die hatte sich mit dieser halsbrecherischen Aktion ködern lassen. Wie üblich, wenn man gegen Regeln verstoßen konnte und der Plan irrwitzig gefährlich war, dann war Starbuck dabei. „Jetzt machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt!", Adamas Stimme donnerte durch das CIC. Augenblicklich war alles mucksmäuschenstill. Nur das Piepen der Monitore war noch zu hören. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich zu beherrschen. Er wollte seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen: „Der Einzige, der hier Piloten zu Missionen aussendet, das bin ich. _Period_." Damit war wenigstens das einmal klar gestellt, auch wenn es im konkreten Fall nichts mehr helfen würde. „Sie haben natürlich recht, wenn Sie sagen: _Wenn_ die Zylonen nicht mehr in Caprica sind, _dann_ könnte Starbuck ihren Auftrag unter Umständen ausführen. Aber, wie Sie ja selbst zugeben: Wir wissen es nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wo die Zylonen sind, wir wissen nicht, was sie mit Caprica gemacht haben, wir wissen nicht, wie der Planet inzwischen aussieht. Was wir wissen, ist allerdings schon erschreckend genug: Nämlich, dass der Planet bis in die letzte Ecke atomar verseucht ist."

Der Commander holte einmal tief Luft. Er war noch lange nicht fertig. „Was diesen heiligen Pfeil und das verschollene Grab betrifft, dazu will ich mich gar nicht äußern. Colonel Tigh hat bereits alles gesagt, was es dazu zu sagen gibt." Tigh nickte bestätigend. „Aber eines verspreche ich Ihnen: Wenn Starbuck etwas zustößt, wenn Sie nicht wiederkehrt von dieser Mission, wie Sie es nennen, dann bringe ich Sie dafür vor's Militärgericht, wegen Hochverrat – und sollte dieser Paragraph aus irgendeinem Grund nicht greifen, dann lasse ich mich für Sie extra einen einfallen!" Seine Wut musste raus, das spürte Bill Adama ganz deutlich. Er knallte seine Faust auf den Tisch, so dass die wenigen Blätter, die dort verteilt lagen, auf den Fußboden rieselten. Dann machte er kehrt und verließ in schnellem Schritt das CIC. Gaeta und Dee tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Keiner von beiden hatte den Commander je so gesehen. Und keiner von beiden wusste, was ihn wütender gemacht hatte – der Alleingang der Präsidentin oder dass Starbuck ihn mitgegangen war.

* * *

 _Lords_ , was war in dieser letzten Woche alles passiert? Lee konnte den Sog der Ereignisse förmlich spüren. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf kam all diesen Wendungen nicht mehr hinterher. Wer war noch Freund, wer Feind? Wem konnte er vertrauen, wem nicht? Und, _the hell_ , vor allem, wo war Starbuck? Hatte sie Caprica erreicht und ging es ihr gut?

Lee versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte Zeit. Im Moment konnte er nur warten. Warten und hoffen, dass Roslins Plan aufging. Zuerst zu dieser Freund-Feind-Sache. Lieutenant Sharon „Boomer" Valerii hatte er immer für eine Freundin, eine Vertraute gehalten. Eine irre-gute Raptor-Pilotin, die – soweit Lee sich erinnern konnte – nie unerfolgreich von einer Mission zurückgekommen wäre. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war diese Einschätzung vollkommen falsch gewesen. Boomer war eine Zylonin. Sie hatte seinem Vater eine Kugel in den Bauch gejagt und er hatte noch nicht einmal etwas tun können. Warum? Ja, genau, weil er in Handschellen im CIC gestanden hatte, nachdem er Colonel Tigh eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und sich auf die Seite der Präsidentin geschlagen hatte. Warum das nun eigentlich wieder? Lee glaubte an sich genauso wenig wie sein Vater an diese alten Prophezeiungen. Das Buch der Pythia, der Pfeil des Apollon, das Grab der Athene – und dieser alte, legendenhafte Schnickschnack sollte ihnen wirklich den Weg zur Erde weisen? „Pah…", entkam es Lee. Er glaubte nicht an diese Dinge. Er glaubte überhaupt nicht, nicht an die Götter Kobols und auch nicht an andere. Er glaubte, dass jeder sein Leben selbst in der Hand hatte, nicht an das Schicksal – _believing in chance, in decisions, not in fate_. Warum dann hatte er für die Präsidentin und ihr Vorhaben Partei ergriffen? Sie wollte nach Kobol, unbedingt. Um jeden Preis. Und der Preis, den sie gerade alle zahlten war _frakking high_. Denn auf diesem Planet glaubte sie, den Schlüssel zur Erde zu finden. Deswegen hatte sie Starbuck nach Caprica geschickt, um diesen verfluchten Pfeil zu holen. _Lords_ , war das alles verwirrend. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste Lee auch nicht, warum es getan hatte. Er war mit Colonel Tigh auf die Colonial One geschickt worden, um die Präsidentin abzuholen und zur Galactica zu bringen. Commander Adama wollte sie lieber unter seinen persönlichen Fittichen haben. Schadensbegrenzung, wie er es nannte. Brig, würden es andere nennen. Schließlich hatte man von Starbuck seit ihrem Sprung mit dem zylonischen Jäger nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen. Doch anstatt die Präsidentin „abzuführen", hatte er unvermittelt zur Waffe gegriffen und diese Colonial Tigh an die Schläfe gehalten. Lee musste lachen. Alles auf eine Karte – mal wieder die _hard six_. Und wofür? Für die fanatisch-fantastischen Ideen einer Lehrerin! Eine klassische Übersprunghandlung. Bereute er es schon? Nein, eigentlich nicht, was ihm auch seltsam vorkam. Er mochte den Colonel nicht sonderlich, aber ihm deswegen gleich eine Knarre an den Kopf zu halten, war auch hart. Lee hatte schnell erkennen müssen, dass sein haltloser Aktionismus nicht zu Ende gedacht war. Denn schneller als ihm lieb war, fand er sich in Handschellen auf der Kommandobrücke wieder. Boomer und Racetrack waren gerade von einer Mission zurückgekommen – erfolgreich natürlich. Sie hatten eine Bombe in einem Zylonen-Basisstern abgesetzt und diesen so zerstört. Und dann? Anstatt ihm die Hand zu geben, schießt Boomer den Commander unvermittelt um. Verwirrung, Hilflosigkeit, Chaos. Das beschreibt die Sekunden nach dem Attentat mitten im Herzen der Galactica wohl am besten. Es nagte an ihm, dass er nichts hatte unternehmen können, in diesem Augenblick. _The hell_ , alles nur wegen dieser Handschellen.

Irgendwie war es ihm dann doch gelungen mit der Präsidentin zu flüchten, zu Tom Zarek. Auch so ein Freund-Feind. Vor Beginn des Krieges, war er einer der meist gesuchtesten Verbrecher der gesamten Kolonien gewesen. Ein Terrorist. Lee hatte seine Bücher gelesen. Heimlich. Sie hatten auf der Akademie auf der schwarzen Liste gestanden. Während des Zylonen-Angriffs befand sich Zarek auf der Astral Queen, einem Gefängnisschiff, das dem Angriff ebenfalls entkommen konnte. Und jetzt war er, Tom Zarek, – dank seiner eigenen zwielichtigen Vergangenheit und seinen noch zwielichtigeren Kontakten – Lee's erste Anlaufstelle und einzige Hoffnung gewesen, unerkannt mit der Präsidentin von der Galactica verschwinden zu können und in der Flotte Zuflucht zu finden. So, und hier saß er nun, in einem stinkenden, dunklen Frachter, gemeinsam mit Tom Zarek und einem seiner Handlanger und mit Präsidentin Laura Roslin.

„Ich bin sicher, ihr Vater wird das überstehen, Captain Apollo", Roslin hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. „Ich bin mir sicher."

Lee konnte nur stumm nicken. Er hatte dieser Frau eigentlich nichts zu sagen. Er wollte seine Ruhe. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Ja, wir wussten, dass die Zylonen nun aussehen wie wir Menschen. Aber Sharon? Sharon? Sie hatte doch gerade erst einen zylonischen Basisstern in die Luft gejagt, ich verstehe das nicht...", Lee merkte, dass er immer noch dabei war, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, nur dieses Mal laut und nicht im Stillen für sich.

„Wir dürfen jetzt nur nicht den Fehler machen, zu dem uns die Zylonen seit Beginn des Krieges treiben wollen", sagte Roslin.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sie fragend an. Von welchem Fehler bitte sprach sie?

„Wir dürfen nicht anfangen uns gegenseitig zu verdächtigen und jegliches Vertrauen in unser Gegenüber verlieren", sagte die Präsidentin. „Ja, jeder von uns allen könnte ein Zylon sein, aber bis es bewiesen ist, bleiben wir alle Menschen. Und Menschen müssen sich vertrauen, um zu überleben." Lee nickte stumm. Sie hatte Recht. Er fürchtete nur, dass es auf der Galactica mit solcher Besonnenheit im Moment nicht weit her sein würde. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was dort nun los war, nachdem ein ranghoher Offizier sich als Zylon enttarnt hatte, indem er auf den Commander geschossen hat. Er hoffte nur, dass es bei misstrauischen Blicken, sich aus dem Weg gehen und verbalen Streitereien blieb. Lee hatte Angst, die Gewissheit, Zylonen an Bord der Galactica zu haben, könnte eine Meuterei, oder schlimmer eine Revolte in der gesamten Flotte auslösen – zumal sein Vater – _Lords_ , er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie es ihm ging – mit Sicherheit noch außer Gefecht war und die Präsidentin sich abgesetzt hatte. „Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen…", dachte Lee.

„Frau Präsident", Tom Zarek hatte den Raum betreten, „in zwanzig Minuten beginnt das mit Lieutenant Thrace vereinbarte Zeitfenster für Ihre Rückkehr."

Lee musterte den Mann. Er hatte schon einschlägige Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht, als er die Menschen auf der Astral Queen davon überzeugen musste, für die Flotte und so für das Fortbestehen der Menschheit zu arbeiten: Sie sollten dabei helfen, Eis abzubauen, um daraus Trinkwasser herstellen zu können. Schließlich war er es auch gewesen, der Zarek im Gegenzug zu dessen Kooperation freie Wahlen versprochen hatte. Roslin und sein Vater hatten das nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen. Aber zum einen war es Lee's einzige Chance gewesen, Zarek zu überzeugen, und zweitens hatte er das Recht auf seiner Seite. In sechs Monaten hätten ohnehin turnusmäßig Wahlen durchgeführt werden müssen. Über den Zeitpunkt konnte man nun nachdenken und verhandeln, aber die Wahlen waren ein festes Ziel von Tom Zarek und ein Dorn im Auge der Präsidentin. Lee fragte sich, was er in diesem Mann sehen sollte. Den Terroristen, Tom Zarek? Einen Mann, der durch glückliche Umstände dem Holocaust durch die Zylonen entgangen war, ebenso wie er selbst? Den Politiker, Tom Zarek, der allen Menschen der Flotte eine bessere Zukunft unter seiner Präsidentschaft versprach? Oder einfach nur den Retter, der ihn und Roslin aus der Brig der Galactica geholt und auf diesem Frachter untergebracht hatte?

„Gut. Danke, Mister Zarek. Dann machen wir uns bereit", Roslin war klar und direkt.

„Frau Präsident, was tun wir, wenn Lieutenant Thrace nicht im vereinbarten Zeitfenster zurückkommt?", fragte Zarek.

Das war keine Frage für die Präsidentin. Ehe diese antworten konnte, hatte Lee das bereits getan: „Sie wird kommen. Starbuck ist ein pünktlicher Mensch."

Die Präsidentin lächelte und zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. Auch ihrer Ansicht nach schien demnach alles gesagt zu sein. Sie und Lee folgten Zarek auf die Brücke des Frachters.

* * *

Die Uhr lief herunter. Noch zwei Minuten. Lee konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Die Präsidentin stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. Sie wirkte ruhig. Wie es wohl in ihr aussah, dachte Lee. War sie wirklich so abgebrüht, oder konnte sie Aufregung und Nervosität einfach nur sehr gut überspielen? Für sie konnte es nur einen Ausgang dieser Sache geben: Kara musste mit diesem elendiglichen Pfeil zurückkommen. Sie konnte nicht mit leeren Händen wieder an die Tür der Galactica klopfen. Sie brauchte etwas Handfestes, etwas das ihre Theorie zu bestätigen schien und etwas, das ihr vor allem Rückhalt in der zivilen Flotte verschaffte: Sie brauchte den Pfeil des Apollon.

Zarek, sein Handlanger Tosh und zwei weitere Besatzungsmitglieder des Frachters waren mit im Raum, dazu die beiden Piloten.

Lee merkte, dass seine Hände feucht wurden. Er schwitzte, obwohl es in diesem Schiff eigentlich ziemlich kalt war. Er war gerade dabei, die oberen Knöpfe seiner Tarnjacke aufzumachen, als die Uhr abgelaufen war und zu piepsen begann. Alle Blicke waren nun auf den Monitor des DRAIDIS-Systems gerichtet. Die Spannung war zum Greifen.

Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da erschien ein Objekt auf dem Monitor. Lee's Puls beschleunigte sich. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, oder doch? Falls ja, hatte hier jemand einen extrem eigenwilligen Sinn für Humor.

„Das Schiff hat keine koloniale Kennung", meldete der Pilot. Sein Funkgerät begann zu rauschen. Es knaxte und knirschte in der Leitung. „Das Schiff versucht Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen", sagte der Co-Pilot. „Versuchen Sie eine Verbindung zu bekommen", orderte die Präsidentin, ganz so als wäre das hier _ihr Schiff_. In schneller Folge drückte der Mann einige Knöpfe vor ihm. Das Rauschen und Knirschen war nun über den Lautsprecher im gesamten Raum zu hören. Es tat fast schon weh in den Ohren. Immer wieder waren laute Töne sehr hoher Frequenz dazwischen. Dann schien der Co-Pilot das Signal soweit stabilisiert zu haben, dass nur noch ein mäßiges Rauschen im Hintergrund blieb, die Verbindung war abgehakt, aber sie stand. Es waren nur verzerrte Wortfetzen, die zwischen all dem Knacken zu ihnen durchdrangen, aber sie reichten aus, um Lee's Herz zum Rasen zu bringen und Roslin ein Siegeslächeln auf die Lippen zu legen: „Hier spri… Starbuck. Wie…hole … Starbuck … _mission accomplished_."

Roslin nickte dem Piloten zu: „Habe verstanden, Starbuck. Landelucke ist für Dich bereit", antwortete dieser.

Lee schloss erleichtert die Augen, atmete einmal tief aus, wandte sich dann zu Zarek und Roslin: „Ich hab' doch gesagt, Starbuck ist pünktlich." Augenblicklich setzte sich der kleine Trupp in Bewegung in Richtung Landebucht.

Sie hatten sich im hinten Bereich des Vorraums zur Landebucht aufgestellt. Lee und Roslin waren überrascht, dass Starbuck nicht mit dem zylonischen Jäger zurückgekommen war, mit dem sie ursprünglich weggesprungen war. Das Schiff war deutlich größer. Seinem äußeren Anschein nach aber ebenfalls zylonischer Natur. „Du kriegst aber wirklich auch alles in die Luft", dachte Lee. In dem Moment war das eigentlich auch egal, Hauptsache Kara war wieder da. _Anything will be allright…_

Lee kam sich vor wie ein Teenager. Er war aufgeregt, nervös. Es kribbelte in seinem ganzen Körper. Er wollte sich noch zur Zurückhaltung mahnen, aber als die Cockpit-Tür nach oben schwang und Kara aus ebendieser Türe trat, da konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er lief ihr entgegen, sie tat dasselbe und fiel ihm in die Arme. Lee drückte sie fest an sich, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem blonden Schopf. Er würde nie die richtigen Worte dafür finden, welche Erleichterung in diesem Augenblick seinen Körper durchströmte. Es war ihm egal, was Roslin, Zarek und die übrigen denken mochten. Starbuck und Apollo waren wieder zusammen. Langsam lösten sie ihre Umarmung, beide noch immer die Hände auf die Hüften des jeweils anderen gelegt. Lee fühlte sich vom Augenblick völlig übermannt, _the hell_ , diese tiefen Augen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste Kara unvermittelt auf die Lippen. Er hatte sie überrascht. Das merkte er gleich, weil Kara im aller ersten Augenblick ein wenig zurückwich. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und sie sich dem Kuss hingab.

 _Lords_ , mit solch einem Empfang hatte Kara nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und überhaupt, was machte Lee hier? Egal, er war da und seine warmen, weichen Lippen taten so verdammt gut auf den ihren. Sie konnte spüren, wie Lee's Körper in ihren Armen leicht zitterte, aber vermutlich tat ihrer dasselbe. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen langsam voneinander lösten und Lee seine Stirn an die ihre legte. „ _The hell_ , ich bin so froh, dass es Dir gut geht", flüsterte er. Und als er seine Augen öffnete sah er, dass Schalk sich in Kara's Augen breit gemacht hatte. Sie grinste ihn an und sagte leise, so dass nur er es hören konnte: „Davon könnte ich mehr vertragen." Lee lächelte zurück: „Wenn wir hier raus sind, kannst Du davon so viele haben, wie Du nur willst."

* * *

Schritte ließen Lee aufhorchen. Starbuck war scheinbar nicht alleine gekommen. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Karl „Helo" Agathon aus der Tür kam. Boomer hatte ihn bei der Evakuierung auf Caprica auf seinen Wunsch hin zurückgelassen. Er hatte seinen Platz im Raptor Gaius Baltar gegeben. Helo musste sich irgendwie durchgeschlagen und von Kara zufällig gefunden worden sein. Wenn es Wunder gab, dann war das sicherlich eines.

Er wollte gerade auf Helo zugehen, als eine dritte Person aus dem zylonischen Schiff stieg: Eine, die genauso aussah, wie diejenige, die auf seinen Vater geschossen hatte: Sharon Valerii.

Augenblicklich zückte Lee seine Waffe, Zarek und seine Begleiter taten es ihm gleich. Lee's Kopf hämmerte. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte Starbuck sie auf Caprica getroffen haben, wenn sie doch hoffentlich inzwischen in der Brig der Galactica saß oder schon längst aus einer Luftschleuse geworfen worden war? Da fiel es ihm wieder ein, diese Zylonen gab es ja gleich mehrfach. Und wenn man sie umbrachte, dann standen sie angeblich irgendwo anders wieder auf, dank _Download-City_.

„Helo, Starbuck, das ist eine Zylonin, aus dem Weg!", Lee schrie und er kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, sofort anzudrücken. Unvermittelt, unvermutet, so wie sie es mit seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Erst da bemerkte er, dass er Kara immer noch mit einem Arm in einer seitlichen Umarmung hielt, denn sie riss sich etwas unsanft los und stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen Lee und Sharon. Helo tat es ihr gleich.

„Lee, nimm die Waffe runter. Bitte." Ihr Blick war sanft, aber bestimmt. „Wir wissen, dass sie eine Zylonin ist. Aber sie gehört zu uns", versuchte Starbuck zu erklären. _Damn_ , sie hätten sich irgendetwas für diese Ankunft einfallen lassen sollen. Aber woher…? Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht Ende denken, denn die Antwort bekam sie von Lee prompt: „So, eine von uns, ja?! Und warum hat sie meinem Vater dann eine Kugel in den Bauch gejagt?"

Kara machte zuerst einen Schritt zurück, sah erschrocken zu Helo und Sharon und ging dann wieder einen Schritt auf Lee zu: „Auf den alten Mann wurde geschossen?", in Kara's Stimme langen Bestürzung und Entsetzen.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, und zwar von diesem Ding da."

„Das war nicht ich", Sharon hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen. „Das war nicht ich, das war Boomer. Ich habe meine Seite gewählt", Entschlossenheit sprach aus ihrer Stimme und aus ihrem Blick. _Damn,_ was war hier eigentlich los?

„Das stimmt. Sie hat Helo und mir das Leben gerettet da unten auf Caprica. Nicht nur einmal. Ohne sie hätte ich den Pfeil des Apollon nie bekommen und ohne sie wären wir von Caprica auch nicht weggekommen, schon gar nicht lebendig. Sie mag eine Zylonin sein, aber sie steht jetzt auf unserer Seite", Kara machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Lee zu. „Lee, vertrau' mir. Bitte." Die Situation war für Lee kaum auszuhalten. Vor zwei Sekunden war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte Kara gesund wieder in seine Arme geschlossen und kaum zurückgekehrt, verlangte sie solch große Dinge von ihm. Lee biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. _The hell_ , Starbuck wusste, was sie tat.

„Ich vertraue Dir, Kara. Nicht ihr", Lee senkte seine Waffe und steckte sie in die Halterung an seinem Gürtel zurück. Kara seufzte erleichtert auf, während Helo und Sharon gemeinsam weiter nach vorne traten.

Zarek und der Rest im hinteren Teil des Raumes dagegen machten keine Anstalten, ihre Waffen zu senken. „Was, wenn das alles drei Zylonen sind?", fragte Tosh plötzlich. Und der Gedanke hatte durchaus etwas für sich. Wenn Zylonen nun wie Menschen aussahen, wenn es viele Kopien von jeder Figur gab, warum sollten dann nicht auch Starbuck und Helo Zylonen sein können. Hätte ein Mensch überhaupt auf Caprica überleben können? Der ganze Planet war eine atomare Wüste, wie hätte Helo an ausreichend Strahlenmedikamente kommen sollen, wo sich aufhalten? Lebensmittel? Wasser? Alles verseucht. Warum haben ihn die Zylonen nicht gefunden? Warum sollte gerade er überlebt haben? Helo und Boomer waren Pilot und Co-Pilot gewesen, wenn Boomer, warum dann nicht auch Helo? Lee's Kopf hämmerte. _Frak_ …

Roslin schien über den Gedanken nachzudenken. Dass Starbuck eine Zylonin war, hielt für fast ausgeschlossen. Dann wäre sie nicht mit dem Pfeil des Apollon hierher zurückgekehrt, sondern wäre selbst nach Kobol geflogen, um das Grab der Athene alleine zu finden. Und der andere junge Mann? Der hätte sicherlich seinen Platz nicht einem anderen überlassen, wo er doch in der Flotte in der Zwischenzeit viel größeren Schaden hätte anrichten können. Und Sharon, nun ja, das stand ja inzwischen außer Zweifel.

„Nehmt die Zylonin fest und werft sie aus der Luftschleuse. Mit Mördern wird nicht verhandelt und auch nicht kollaboriert", war Laura Roslins nüchterne Anweisung. Augenblicklich zogen Helo und Starbuck ihre Waffen und stellten sich schützend vor Sharon. „Dann müsst ihr aber erst an uns vorbei", Starbuck und Helo waren entschlossen, zu allem bereit. Zu Kara's Überraschung drehte sich auch Lee abrupt um, zog seine Waffe und richtete sie in Richtung der Präsidentin. Er stand ein, zwei Meter vor Kara und Helo, direkt in der Schusslinie und genau vor Sharon: „Ich habe gesagt, ich vertraue Kara. Und Sie sollten das auch tun, Madame Präsident." Lee war verwirrt. Er war nur seinen Instinkten gefolgt. _His heart._ Mit Logik und Rationalität hatte das nichts mehr zu tun. Erst Tigh, dann Helo, jetzt die Präsidentin – er hatte das Gefühl, im Minutentakt seine Waffe gegen andere Menschen zu richten, gegen Leute, mit denen er eben noch zusammengearbeitet hatte. Jetzt stand er hier und verteidigte eine Zylonin. Sharon, Boomer, Sharon – Heute Freund, morgen Feind, dann wieder Freund. Wohin sollte das nur alles führen? Aber er vertraute Kara, blind. Er machte seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich. Wenn Kara sagte, das sei in Ordnung, dann war es auch in Ordnung. Und wenn Kara sagte, die Zylonin sei nun auf ihrer Seite, dann war das so. Ende. Aus. Keine Rückfragen. _End of line._ Vielleicht war die Welt doch nicht nur schwarz und weiß.  
Roslin hob die rechte Hand und nickte leicht. „Waffen runter", sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihre neue Freundin Sie nicht enttäuscht, Lieutenant Thrace."

* * *

Sie marschierten schon seit Stunden durch dichte Wälder, Matsch und Regen. Kobol hatte sie nicht besonders freundlich empfangen. Sharon hatte gesagt, sie könne das Grab der Athene finden, Starbuck trug den Pfeil des Apollon in einem Köcher auf ihrem Rücken. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie das alles führen würde, sie wusste nicht, ob das alles einen Sinn machte. Aber: sie wusste auch nichts Besseres, also folgte sie einer Zylonin durchs Unterholz, quer durch Bäche und über schmale Bergpfade. Sie und Lee gingen am Ende der Gruppe, um nach hinten abzusichern. Helo und Sharon marschierten voraus, dazwischen Präsidentin Roslin, Tom Zarek und sein Getreuer Tosh.

Kara spürte, dass Lee noch immer Ressentiments gegenüber Sharon hegte. Sie konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Was hätte sie getan? Wie hätte sie reagiert, hätte sie gewusst, dass Boomer – ihre Freundin und eine exakte Kopie von Sharon – auf den Alten Mann geschossen hatte. „Ich hätte sie wohl auf Caprica zurückgelassen", dachte Kara. Fair oder nicht. Lebensretterin oder nicht, aber dieses Wissen wäre vielleicht zu viel für ihre Toleranzschwelle gewesen.

Es dämmerte bereits. Sie bauten ihr Nachtlager unter einem Felsvorsprung auf. Hier würden sie wenigstens weitgehend trocken bleiben. Lee und Kara übernahmen die erste Wache. „Leg Dich ruhig ein bisschen hin, Kara", bot Lee an, „Du bist sicher hundemüde, nach dem ganzen Trubel auf Caprica. Ruh Dich aus."

Kara schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke für's Angebot, aber vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei."

„Was ist? Beunruhigt Dich etwas?", fragte Lee. Der Ausdruck in Kara's Augen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er kannte sie gut genug, um ihre Körpersprache und ihre Blicke deuten zu können.

„Nichts Konkretes."

„Sharon…?"

„Nein, Lee. Nicht Sharon. Wer mich viel mehr verunsichert ist Zarek. Er hat heute einige Male mit seinem Kameraden seltsame Blicke ausgetauscht, sie haben sich immer wieder etwas zurückfallen lassen, ich hatte den Eindruck, sie wollten etwas besprechen. Ich traue den Burschen nicht über den Weg."

Lee nickte zustimmend. Wo waren sie da nur hineingeraten? Sie suchten ein mythisches Grab, mit einem Zauberpfeil im Köcher, folgten einer Zylonin und hatten den meistgesuchtesten Terroristen der zwölf Kolonien mit dabei. Das musste das Ender der Welt sein, dachte Lee. Wenn nicht das, was dann?

Der Rest hatte sich in einfache Decken gehüllt und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden. Lee und Kara wärmten sich am Lagerfeuer und hatten ebenfalls eine Decke über ihre Knie geworfen. „Darf ich?", fragte sie und schmiegte sich an Lee's Schulter ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Wie kommst Du eigentlich hier her?", fragte sie. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatten sie eigentlich keine Gelegenheit gehabt, zu reden. Sie war unheimlich froh, Lee zurück an ihrer Seite zu haben, zu wissen, dass sie das hier nicht alleine würde durchstehen müssen. Sie mochte Helo, keine Frage, seit Akademie-Tagen war er ihr ein guter Freund. Er hatte ihre Wutausbrüche geduldig ertragen, sich nie von ihr abgewendet, auch wenn andere es längst getan hatten. Hatte sie nach durchzechten Nächten auf ihr Zimmer gebracht und ihr eine Tablette gegen Kopfschmerzen auf den Nachttisch gelegt. Das mit Apollo war anders. _More. Intense_. In Lee's Gegenwart fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen, selbst wenn eine Horde Zylonen um sie herum schlich. Helo war eher der spaßige Typ für einen lustigen Abend in der Bar. Lee war der Mann, den sie an ihrer Seite brauchte, _always_. Aber Lee's Präsenz, hier auf Kobol, beunruhigte sie auch in gewisser Weise. Was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert?

„Was meinst Du?"

„Naja, Roslin hat mir eingebläut, ja niemandem etwas von dem Plan zu sagen. Wenn Sie dich bereits eingeweiht gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie mir das doch sagen können. Das hätte es mir wesentlich leichter gemacht…"

„War es das, was Du mir am Abend vor dem Jäger-Test auf dem Hangardeck nicht sagen wolltest?"

Kara nickte stumm. „Lee, ich…", setzte sie an.

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Sssch, Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Du bist wieder da, das ist, was zählt."

Kara war dankbar. Dankbar, dass er ihr eine Vorhaltungen und Vorwürfe machte. Dankbar, dass sie sich nicht verteidigen musste. Dankbar, dass sie ihn wieder hatte.

Und dann erzählte Lee – in einer eher staccato-mäßigen Kurzversion – was sich in den vergangenen Tagen seit ihrem Sprung ereignet hatte. Von Boomer's und Racetrack's Rückkehr, dem Schuss auf seinen Vater, seinem Seitenwechsel, der Pistole, die er Tigh an die Schläfe gehalten hatte – das war eindeutig der Teil, der Kara am besten zu gefallen schien, den Handschellen, weswegen er seinem Vater nicht helfen konnte und der Flucht mit Roslin, die Zarek für sie organisiert hatte.

„Tigh's Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen. Da hab ich ja wirklich etwas verpasst", kommentierte Kara. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe nicht so viel zu berichten", meinte Lee nachdenklich. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Helo und Sharon. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von den zweien halten sollte. Die beiden waren sich so – nah. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in ihre Richtung.

„Die beiden sind ein Paar", damit sagte ihm Kara nichts, was er nicht schon vermutet hätte. „Sharon erwartet ein Baby."

Lee riss die Augen weit auf, schüttelte sich: „Ein Ba-by?", flüsterte er. „Aber…aber, sie ist doch…"

Kara schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber wirklich erklären konnte sie es ihm auch nicht: „Frag mich nicht, wie das biologisch geht, aber scheinbar geht's.", Kara hatte wenig Lust, über Helo's und Sharon's Liebesleben zu diskutieren, oder über die genetische Kompatibilität von Zylonen und Menschen. Für sie war die Information auf Caprica verwirrend gewesen, ja sogar abstoßend. Wie hatte sich Helo nur mit einer Zylonin einlassen können? Aber nun ja, wie hatte sich der Chief mit Boomer einlassen können? _Lords_ , das würde noch für Verwirrung und böses Blut sorgen, wenn sie erst auf die Galactica zurückkämen. _Wenn sie auf die Galactica zurückkämen…_

„Kara, Du hast vorher gesagt, sie hätte Euch das Leben gerettet?", Lee wollte es jetzt genauer wissen. Was war auf Caprica geschehen?

Kara seufzte, atmete einmal tief ein und begann dann zu erzählen. Irgendwann würde sie es ohnehin tun müssen, besser früher als später und jetzt – während der Nachtwache – war Zeit. Auch wenn Lee es ihr angeboten hatte, sie wusste, dass sie heute kein Auge mehr zu machen würde.

„Ich bin direkt vor dem Museum gelandet, wo der Pfeil des Apollon aufbewahrt wurde. Als ich den Pfeil in Händen hatte, wurde ich von den Zylonen angegriffen, zwei Centurios und einem menschlichen Zylonen, einer blonden Frau. Die konnte ich selbst überwältigen, aber gegen die beiden Toaster hätte ich alleine nichts ausrichten können. Da ist plötzlich Helo aufgetaucht. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hätte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, ihn wieder zu finden. Ich hätte ja nicht mal gewusst, wo ich anfangen sollte nach ihm zu suchen." Kara machte eine kurze Pause, so als wollte sie ihre Gedanken sammeln und erzählte weiter: „Wir haben uns zuerst in meiner alten Wohnung in Caprica City versteckt, sind dann hinaus in die Wälder. Irgendwo mussten wir ja ein Flugzeug herbekommen. Der Jäger hat nur Platz für eine Person. Ich konnte Helo nicht da lassen."

Lee fiel auf, dass Sharon in Kara's Erzählung noch nicht vorgekommen war: „Und Sharon?"

„Warte, die kommt gleich ins Spiel. Im Wald haben wir eine Gruppe Überlebender getroffen. Widerstandkämpfer, die sich in einer alten Elitenschule verschanzt haben. Ihr Anführer heißt Sam Anders."

„Samual T. Anders? Der Pyramid-Spieler?", fragte Lee erstaunt.

„Ja, genau der. Wir haben uns im Wald die Ergebnisse der letzten Spiele vor dem Angriff zugerufen, um klar zu machen, dass niemand von uns ein Zylon ist. Es hat geklappt."

Kara stockte, die schluckte. „Lee, verstehst Du. Da unten auf Caprica, da sind noch Menschen am Leben. Wir können sie nicht dort lassen. Mit jedem Angriff der Zylonen auf die Widerstandkämpfer wird die Gruppe kleiner. Wir dürfen sie nicht dort lassen." Leise wiederholte sie: „Wir dürfen sie nicht dort lassen."

Lee wusste nicht so recht, was er antworten sollte. Wenn auch Caprica noch Menschen überlebt hatten, dann doch vielleicht auch auf den anderen der zwölf Planeten, auf Sagitaria, auf Virgon und auf Pikon?

„Lee?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe diesen Menschen versprochen, dass wir sie holen kommen…", Kara schluckte schwer. Das war ein mutiges Versprechen. Eines, das nicht leicht sein würde, einzulösen. Lee legte seinen Arm und Kara, zog sie an sich: „Hey, wir werden diese Menschen holen. Okay? Hast Du verstanden, mach Dir keinen Kopf. Wir werden diese Leute da rausholen." Er merkte, dass diese Begegnung auf Kara lastete. Eine lange Stille entstand.

„Und Sharon?", fragte Lee schließlich.

„Bei einem Angriff auf die Rebellen bin ich angeschossen worden", fuhr Kara fort. Lee drehte sich sofort erschrocken zu ihr: „Und das sagst Du mir erst jetzt?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm: „Lee, ich bin ok. Ehrlich. Also, auf jeden Fall haben mich die Zylonen mitgenommen." Lee's Augen weiteten sich abermals. Angeschossen? Von Zylonen entführt? Und das erzählte sie so beiläufig, so würde sie ihre letzten Einkäufe im Supermarkt rekapitulieren? _Lords_ , diese Welt war wirklich verrückt geworden…

Kara ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: „Zuerst dachte ich, ich bin Krankenhaus, als ich aufgewacht bin. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war das, nun ja, sagen wir, zylonengeführt." Kara's Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich, sie nahm ihre Hand von Lee's Arm und verschränkte ihre Arme auf ihren Knien. Irgendetwas sagte Lee, dass sie über dieses Kapitel nicht sprechen wollte. Er respektierte Kara und er würde sie zu nichts drängen. Wenn sie darüber reden wollte, dann würde sie zu ihm kommen, früher oder später.

„Sharon hat die Rebellen zu dem Krankenhaus geführt. Sie hat sie vor einem Hinterhalt gewarnt, aus der Schusslinie gebracht und sie anschließend zu mir geführt. Wenn Sharon nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich nicht mehr hier, Helo nicht und viele der Rebellen wären auch längst tot." Kara wandte ihren Blick zu Lee. Sie fixierte ihn: „Lee, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Sharon vertrauen können. Sie mag eine Zylonin sein, aber sie steht auf unserer Seite." Lee nickte: „Ich hoffe, Du behältst recht."

„Das hoffe ich auch", gab Kara zurück.

* * *

Lee löschte die Überreste des Lagerfeuers mit seinen Schuhen aus, schulterte einen Rucksack und gab Helo mit einem Kopfnicken das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Er und Sharon setzten sich an der Spitze der Gruppe in Bewegung. Kara und Lee hielten sich wieder am Ende. Das Gelände war noch unwegsamer als am Tag zuvor. Die Waldflanken waren steil, der Boden äußerst rutschig. Kara hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl, einen Schritt vorwärts und stattdessen drei zurück zu machen. Es war anstrengend, zermürbend. Nach zwei Stunden spürte Kara jeden Knochen. Das hier beanspruchte ganz andere Muskeln, als ein Flug in ihrer Viper. Und zudem spürte sie ihre Schussverletzung in der Leiste. Das war noch nicht einmal zehn Tage her.

„ _You ok_?", fragte Lee.

„Geht schon. Die Schusswunde zwickt", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie wusste ohnehin, dass sie Lee nichts vormachen konnte: „Aber ich krieg das hin." Ihr Blick sagte ihm ganz unmissverständlich: Nicht mehr nachfragen. Weitergehen.

Helo und Sharon hatten die nächste Anhöhe bereits erklommen. Zarek und Roslin waren noch beim Aufstieg, Lee und Kara standen am Fuß des kleinen Hügels.

„Wo ist eigentlich Tosh?", fragte Kara und sah sich misstrauisch um, als sie und Lee ebenfalls den Aufstieg begannen. Kara bemerkte, dass sie ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr explizit wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte sich am Beginn des Marsches von Zarek abgesetzt und war als dritter hinter Helo und Sharon gegangen. Kara und Lee suchten intensiv die Umgebung ab, aber Tosh blieb verschwunden. „Verdammt, der kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben", fluchte Kara.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Da ist was faul.", flüsterte Lee. Ihm wurde unwohl. „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir schnellstmöglich zur Präsidentin kommen." Sie hatten inzwischen ein gutes Stück zu Roslin und Zarek aufgeschlossen, als Sharon, die selbst unbewaffnet war, plötzlich nach Helos Waffe griff, diese aus dem Schaft zog und sie in Richtung der Präsidentin richtete.

Die nächsten Ereignisse geschahen so schnell, dass weder Kara noch Lee wirklich zum Nachdenken kamen. Sie handelten einfach, intuitiv, aus dem Bauch heraus – und zum Glück, richtig. Sharon hatte den Arm mit der Waffe in der Hand kaum gestreckt, da knallte auch schon ein Schuss. Helo stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund neben ihr, er konnte nichts tun. Lee war abrupt stehengeblieben und hatte sich instinktiv vor Kara gestellt, sein ausgestreckter rechter Arm sagte ihr, sie solle sich hinter ihm halten. Hatten im ersten Augenblick alle gedacht, der Schuss habe der Präsidentin gegolten, wurden alle Zweifler an der Loyalität Sharons unter ihnen eines Besseren belehrt. Die Kugel verfehlte Laura Roslin gezielt. Im nächsten Augenblick kippte eine Figur vorneüber aus dem Unterholz, etwa hundert Meter hinter der Stelle, an der Roslin und Zarek sich befanden, allerdings nur etwa fünf Meter vor Kara und Lee: Es war Tosh. Sterbend zu Boden gehend kullerte eine bereits entsicherte Handgranate aus seiner bereits im Todeskampf verkrampften Hand.

* * *

 _The hell_ …, die entsicherte Granate trudelte Kara und Lee direkt vor die Füße. Lee sah sich hastig um, Zeit um Wegzulaufen, blieb nicht. Lee tat das Einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel und das ihm sinnvoll erschien. Er packte Kara, schubste sie mit Schwung weg von der bereits zischenden Bombe. Die beiden kamen hinter einem großen Felsblock zum Liegen. In der nächsten Sekunde detonierte die Granate, Lee spürte die enorme Druckwelle, die über seinen Körper hinwegschnappte. Sie war warm. _Lords_ , hoffentlich fing der Felsen das meiste davon ab.

Kara's Atem ging unkontrolliert. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Die Landung war nicht die aller sanfteste gewesen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, die Ohren klingelten. Sie hatte Angst, die Augen zu öffnen, Angst vor dem, was sie sehen würde. Versengte Klamotten vielleicht, verbrannte Haut. Brandwunden waren mit unter das Widerlichste, das sie kannte – und es blieben Narben. Sie spürte, dass etwas auf ihr lag. Ein Stein? Äste, die durch die Detonation abgebrochen waren? Ein Stamm? Aber immerhin spürte sie etwas. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Immerhin schien sie noch am Leben zu sein. Und Lee? _Lords_ , was war mit Lee?

„Kara? Kara, bist Du in Ordnung?", der Stein oder Ast oder was auch immer es war, begann sich auf ihr zu bewegen. „Kara?", die Stimme wurde drängender, lauter. „Verdammt, Kara, mach dir Augen auf!" Sie schüttelte sich leicht, ehe sie die Augen aufschlug. Lee lag halb auf ihr, kein Baum also. Sie spürte seinen keuchenden Atem, seine Wärme und sie sah die Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Beide rappelten sich langsam hoch. „Ich glaub, es ist noch alles dran.", sagte sie schließlich. „Und bei Dir?"

„Alles heil, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

„Starbuck? Apollo? Wo seid ihr? Seid ihr in Ordnung?", es war Helo's Stimme.

„Wir sind hier", gab Lee zurück und mit gezückten Waffen traten beide hinter dem Felsen hervor, der sie gerettet hatte. Ihnen bot sich ein surreales Bild. Der Teil des Waldes um sie herum, der von der Detonation getroffen worden war, war vollkommen versengt. Schwarz-verkohlte Stämme ragten Grippen gleich in die Höhe, die Erde zu Ashe verbrannt. Wären sie nicht hinter diesen Stein gesprungen, hätten die wohl keine Chance gehabt. Sharon hielt die Waffe nun auf Zarek gerichtet. Roslin stand noch immer an der Stelle, an der sie eben auch gestanden hatte. Sie schien die Situation zu sondieren. Sie analysierte. Ihr Blick ging nun zu Sharon, nicht musternd, nicht argwöhnisch oder prüfend. Sondern anerkennend und dankend. „Ich habe meine Seite gewählt. Ich weiß, zu wem ich gehöre", sagte Sharon und gab Helo die Waffe zurück.

„Mister Zarek, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie mir Ihre Waffe freiwillig geben", sagte Lee.

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ich schwöre, bei den Göttern. Ich wusste nicht, dass Tosh eine Granate dabei hatte.", verteidigte sich Zarek.

„Ihre Waffe", wiederholte Lee bestimmt. Wissen oder Nichtwissen, das war ihm gerade egal. Auf jeden Fall wollte er vermeiden, dass Zarek weiterhin mit einer Waffe herumlief.

Zarek gab sich geschlagen und händigte Lee die Waffe kommentarlos aus.

* * *

„Er mag beteuern, dass er von nichts wusste. Ich glaube ihm kein Wort", sagte Lee.

„Das mag sein, Captain Apollo, aber wir haben keine Beweise. Wir können ihn nicht einfach in Fessel legen", Roslin wieder ganz die Diplomatin.

„Ich weiß, aber eine Schusswaffe gebe ich ihm keine mehr in die Hand.", erwiderte Lee.

„Das ist vielleicht auch besser so.", gab die Präsidentin zurück.

Helo hatte sich bereit erklärt, ein Auge auf Zarek zu haben, die Präsidentin gesellte sich dazu. Kara saß bei Sharon. Die beiden Frauen wärmten sich am Feuer. Es war für Lee noch immer ungewohnt. Irgendwie saß da für ihn noch immer Boomer. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass jemand der genauso aussah wie sie, eine andere Person war.

„Sharon…", Lee war zu den beiden getreten. Sharon, die bislang ins Feuer gestarrt hatte, hob den Blick. „Sharon, ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken.", es kam noch etwas holprig über seine Lippen, aber es kam von Herzen. Er hoffte, dass sie das merkte. „Danke. Wenn Du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wären Kara und ich jetzt wohl nur noch Staub und Asche…"

„Ist schon gut.", Sharon versuchte abzuwinken. „Nicht der Rede wert."

„Woher hast Du eigentlich gewusst…", Kara konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, wie sie und Lee das hatten übersehen können.

„Misstrauisch war ich schon seit gestern. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden etwas im Schilde führen. Eigentlich dachte ich, sie wollen die Präsidentin umbringen. Und Zarek war die ganze Zeit so nah bei ihr, deswegen habe ich mehr auf ihn geachtet. Und dann war dieser Tosh auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt…", sie hatte eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe, dachte Lee. „Und dann hab ich gesehen, wie er sich in diesem Unterholz versteckt hat. Zarek und Roslin waren schon zu weit weg. Die konnten nicht mehr das Ziel sein. Und dann hat es plötzlich Sinn gemacht." Lee verstand noch nicht so wirklich. Was hatte plötzlich Sinn gemacht? „Ich habe gestern Abend gehört, wie Zarek und Tosh sich über Euch beide unterhalten haben", erinnerte sich Sharon und nickte zuerst zu Kara, dann zu Lee, „und dass es unmöglich sei, an Roslin heranzukommen, solange sie zwei so aufmerksame Wachhunde habe wie Euch."

„Du meinst, die Granate galt gezielt Kara und mir?", Lee schaute sie ungläubig an.

Sharon nickte stumm.

„Ich fürchte, sie hat recht", sagte Kara. „Er hatte die Granate bereits entsichert. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das Ding Zarek hinterher geworfen hätte. Er hätte Roslin nicht treffen können, ohne Zarek mit in den Tod zu schicken."

„Mit einer Granate hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Euch angreifen wird, wenn ihr in seine Nähe kommt. Warum sonst hätte er da unten noch warten sollen? Worauf denn? Jetzt im Nachhinein mache die Granate natürlich Sinn: Mit einer Pistole braucht man mindestens zwei Schüsse, von denen beide sitzen müssen, wenn man zwei Leute auf einmal ausschalten will, mit einer Granate ist das einfacher", legte Sharon ihre Schlussfolgerungen dar. Lee musste zugeben, das machte Sinn.

„Sharon… ich möchte mich bei Dir für meinen Auftritt gestern, für mein Misstrauen und für meine harten Worte entschuldigen", Lee streckte Sharon seine rechte Hand entgegen: „Ich weiß jetzt, dass nicht Du auf meinen Vater geschossen hast und dass ich Dir vertrauen kann. Danke."

Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sharons Gesicht aus. Sie griff nach Lee's Hand, die er ihr einladend entgegenhielt und kam so auf die Füße. Lee legte seine zweite Hand über ihre gekreuzten Hände, so als wollte er den Händedruck besiegeln. Kara und Helo tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Beide nickten zufrieden.

* * *

So, here we go ... ein Abenteuer, Action und ein bisschen _fluff -_ hope you enjoyed!

Eure PoV


	4. Between the Lines - Kobol

**_Between the lines ~ Zwischen den Zeilen auf Kobol_**

 _Kobol, Tag 5. Die Kräfte schwinden, Proviant und Wasser werden knapp. Nach dem vereitelten Anschlag durch Zareks Handlanger Tosh hatte es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr gegeben. Sharon versicherte immer wieder, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. An diesem Morgen hatte sie die Gruppe auf ein kleines Plateau geführt. Sie deutete auf den gegenüberliegenden Berg und sagte: „Das ist unser Ziel. Dort drin ist das Grab der Athene." Kara die immer noch den Pfeil des Apollon am Rücken trug, wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass dieser Spuk endlich aufhörte. Ob sie das Grab fanden oder nicht, war ihr inzwischen einerlei, sie wollte nur noch weg von diesem dauer-nassen, trüben und tristen Planeten. Er schlug ihr zunehmend auf's Gemüt. In einem Battlestar in der ewigen Nacht des Alls gab es wenigstens keinen Regen und die Temperaturen waren gleichbleibend._

 _Und dann plötzlich, ein Rascheln in den Büschen. Schritte. Mehrere Personen. Keine Toaster, das war an den Schritten klar erkennbar. Aber vielleicht menschliche Zylonen. Lee versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, Sharon könnte sie doch in eine Falle geführt haben. Aber: Hätten sie und ihre Zylonen-Freunde sie wirklich erledigen wollen, damn, sie hätten schon gerade genügend Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt. Starbuck hatte an seiner Seite bereits ihre Waffe gezückt, er und Helo taten es ihr nun gleich. Die Schritte kamen näher._

 _Aus dem Dickicht trat ein Mann, mit dem an diesem Ort niemand gerechnet hatte, den manche vielleicht auch schon insgeheim für tot erklärt hatten: Commander Bill Adama, gefolgt von Billy, Laura Roslins Assistenten und rechte Hand, und zwei Marines._

 _„Commander Adama, was tun Sie denn hier?", das war so ziemlich die unsinnigste und überflüssigste Frage, die Laura Roslin ihm in diesem Augenblick stellen konnte. Er funkelte sie an, wandte sich dann sofort Kara und Lee zu, die bereits ihre Waffen weggesteckt hatten. „Na, was denken Sie wohl?", fragte Adama zurück, ohne die Präsidentin auch nur anzuschauen: „Ich wollte sehen, wie es meinen beiden Kindern geht." Der Hauch eines erleichterten Lächelns breite sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit dem nächsten Schritt umarmte er zuerst Lee, dann Kara und flüsterte: „Meine Güte, ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, Euch gesund und auf den Beinen zu sehen."_

 _Erst danach fiel sein Blick auf Sharon. Die Farbe schoss ihm aus dem Gesicht. Lee konnte sich nicht erinnern bei seinem Vater jemals eine solche aschfahle Gesichtsfarbe gesehen zu haben. In keiner Schlacht, auch wenn die Lage noch so aussichtslos erschien – der Commander war verwirrt._

 _„Kann mir das bitte jemand erklären?", fragte er in Richtung Sharon. Seine Stimme war ruhig, gefasst. Lee und Kara tauschten einen schnellen Blick._

 _„Ich weiß es klingt verrückt…", begann Kara._

 _„Es sind verrückte Zeiten, Starbuck…also?", fiel Adama ihr ins Wort._

 _„…aber sie gehört zu uns. Sie mag aussehen wie Boomer, aber sie ist nicht Boomer."_

 _„Das würde mich auch sehr wundern. Boomer liegt nämlich inzwischen in der Kühlkammer der Galactica.", Adama war beherrscht. Er konnte die Situation hier nicht abschätzen, aber Kara, Lee und die Präsidentin waren scheinbar ganz gut damit zurechtgekommen. Zuerst würde er sich ihre Geschichte anhören. Als er die fragenden Blicke sah, ergänzte er: „Cally hat sie erschossen."_

 _Er beobachtete dieses Wesen, das so aussah wie Boomer und doch nicht Boomer sein sollte. Sie regte sich nicht, sah ihn nur an. Aufrichtig, ehrlich. Verdammt, das war eine Zylonin!_

 _„Und weiter?", verlangte er._

 _„Sie hat mir und Helo auf Caprica das Leben gerettet. Nicht nur einmal. Und sie hat Lee und mich hier auf Kobol vor einem Attentat bewahrt.", Kara war sich nicht sicher, ob sie alle Lebensrettungen durch Sharon richtig aufgezählt hatte, aber sie hoffe, dass es ausreichte, um den Commander zu überzeugen._

 _„Stimmt das?", er wandte sich an Helo, dann an Lee._

 _Helo nickte zustimmend. Erst da nahm er seinen Lieutenant richtig wahr. Damn, wie kam der denn nun wieder hier her? Es würde noch ein ausführliches Gespräch brauchen, um Licht in alle dunklen Ecken dieser Geschichte zu bringen._

 _Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf Lee: „Ja, das stimmt. Wäre Sharon nicht gewesen, hätte sie nicht so schnell und beherzt reagiert, dann wäre von Kara und mir nicht mal mehr die Asche für eine Urne übrig."_

 _„Und was war das für ein Attentat?", wenn es um seine beiden Schützlinge ging, dann wollte Adama es schon genau wissen._

 _„Zarek's Begleiter Tosh wollte sie mit einer Granate in die Luft sprengen. Sharon hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig erschossen", mischte sich nun Laura Roslin ein._

 _„So, Zarek's Begleiter also…", Adama musterte Tom Zarek vom Scheitel bis zur Fußsohle. Aus seinen Augen sprachen Verachtung und Misstrauen. Er musste es nicht aussprechen, Zarek spürte auch so, dass Adama ihn für das Attentat verantwortlich machte und dass er ihn im Auge behalten würde. „Erschossen? Ihr lauft also mit einer bewaffneten Zylonin durch die Gegend?"_

 _„Nein, nein…" versuchte Kara die Situation aufzuklären, „Sie hat, als sie bemerkt hat, was los ist, Helo's Waffe aus dem Holster gerissen…"_

 _„Helo's Waffe, aus dem Holster gerrissen?", das wurde hier ja immer abenteuerlicher. Ein Lieutenant ließ sich stehend, kampflos von einer Zylonin die Waffe abnehmen. Wie nur sollten sie diesen Krieg so je gewinnen? Er musste unbedingt versuchen, sich so viele Details wie nur möglich für seine Memoarien zu merken._

 _„…sie hat sie mir aber sofort wieder freiwillig zurückgegeben.", stellte Helo klar._

 _„Na, dann ist ja alles fein.", der sarkastische Unterton in Adama's Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Die Übrigen tauschten verwirrte, unsichere Blicke._

 _„So, und wo ist nun dieses berüchtigte heilige Grab", fragte Adama schließlich in Richtung der Präsidentin. Sie deutete auf den Berg vor ihnen._

 _Na bravo, dachte Bill Adama. Ein Grab im Berg, als Kind hatte er diese Legenden und Mythen geliebt. Heute kamen sie ihm eher lächerlich vor. Hoffentlich musste man nicht drei Mal „Raff" sagen, bevor sich wundersamer Weise eine Steinplatte vom Eingang schob._

 _„Gibt es auch so etwas wie eine Eingangstür, oder müssen wir erst die richtigen Zaubersprüche aufsagen und rituelle Tänze aufführen?", vor Ironie triefend wandte er sich wieder zur Präsidentin. Kara konnte sich nicht mehr zusammennehmen, sie kicherte in seinem Rücken, Lee räusperte sich ebenfalls. Roslin stemmte dagegen die Hände in die Hüften – eine Haltung die der Commander schon aus dem CIC kannte, als klar geworden war, dass sie Kara auf diese halsbrecherische Mission geschickt hatte: „Commander Adama, ich bitte um ein bisschen mehr Ernst…"_

 _Es wirkte fast hilflos. The hell, wie lächerlich, unrealistisch und surreal war diese Situation eigentlich? Kara konnte nicht mehr, sie lachte laut los. Lee gab ihr einen Rempler in die Seite: „Benimm Dich, sonst fang' ich auch gleich an", flüsterte er._

 _„Also?", der Commander wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort._

 _„Der Eingang ist in dieser Felswand", das war das erste, was Sharon in dieser Situation sagte und sie wirkte unglaublich sicher: „In einer halben Stunde sind wir da."_

 _„Schön", antwortete der Commander. „Ich will mein Schiff nicht zu lange mit Tigh alleine lassen, wer weiß, was der wieder anstellt…"_

* * *

 _Dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Sie hatten das Grab gefunden, mit dem Pfeil des Apollon geöffnet und darin auch den gesuchten Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Erde, der legendären dreizehnten Kolonie, entdeckt._

 _Zurück auf der Galactica hatte Adama festgestellt, dass Tigh und Gaeta das Schiff in seiner Abwesenheit nicht in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatten und dass sie die allmählich mürrisch werdende Flotte sogar in so etwas wie Kontrolle gehalten hatten. Als der Commander schließlich allen Schiffen verkündete, dass sie ein weiteres Puzzlestück auf dem Weg zur Erde gefunden hatten, glätteten sich die Wogen und Ruhe kehrte ein – sofern es das in dieser Flotte überhaupt gab. Dr. Cottle war natürlich stinksauer gewesen, weil Adama so kurz nach seiner schweren Schussverletzung zu so einer Mission aufgebrochen war. Adama glaubte, in Wirklichkeit war Cottle sauer, weil er ihn nach Kobol nicht mitgenommen hatte._

 _Kara und Lee hatte man eine Nacht in die Brig gesteckt, dann aber wieder herausgelassen, mit der Begründung: Sie seien in ihren Vipern nützlicher zum Schutz und zur Verteidigung der Flotte als in der Zelle. Eigentlich hatte Adama sie ja gar nicht einsperren wollen, aber alles konnte er den beiden nun auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Die Rückkehr von Helo sorgte noch immer für Gesprächsstoff auf den Gängen, aber das alles war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was die Ankunft von Sharon ausgelöst hatte. Adama hatte alle Geschicke der Überzeugungskraft auffahren müssen, und noch immer war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Nicht wegen Sharon, wenn sein Sohn, Kara und selbst die Präsidentin ihr vertrauten, dann musste er das auch tun. Sondern, wegen seinen restlichen Besatzungsmitgliedern. Die Geschichten von Helo, Kara und Lee hatten sie zwar beruhigt, so zumindest sein Eindruck, aber niemand wusste, wie lange das halten würde. Er musste ein Auge auf das Mädchen haben, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz._

* * *

Das erste der "Zwischen-den-Zeilen-Kapiteln", es werden weitere in diesem Stil folgen, freundet euch damit an :)

Feel free to review,

Eure PoV


	5. The Scar

**Autor's Note:** Above all I wanna thank PFC Foster and the nameless Guest for their reviews! I hope you will enjoy the next chapters as well. And I wanna thank all those silent readers for reading my story and I would really appreciate your comments as well! Like to know what you're thinking about it!

So here we go again - our people are back on the Galactica. But what will happen next, how will the entire fleet deal with a cylon-friend on bord and which pilot will make the first step and will knowingly share a cockpit with a cylon? Questions and answers below... and how will Starbuck deal with he "shadows" of Caprica?

Zu allererst möchte ich mich bei PFC Foster und dem "namenlosen" Gast für die netten Reviews bedanken! Ich hoffe, auch die nächsten Kapitel sagen Euch zu und ihr bleibt der Geschichte treu! Danke auch an alle "stillen" Leser, dafür dass ihr dabei seid - vielleicht mag der ein oder andere ja nach dem nächsten Kapitel einen Kommentar da lassen - würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen!

So, und nun geht es weiter: Unsere Leute sind zurück auf der Galactica, aber was kommt als Nächstes? Wie wird die Flotte damit zurechtkommen, dass mit Sharon nun wieder eine Zylonin an Bord ist, welcher Pilot wird sich zuerst ein Herz fassen und mit ihr in einen Raptor steigen ... und was ist mit Starbuck, und den "Schatten von Caprica", denen sie sich stellen wird müssen? Fragen und Antworten gibt's unten!

* * *

 **The Scar ~ Die Narbe**

 _Hallo und herzlich willkommen da draußen. Mein Name ist Tim Tarrek, schön, dass Sie auch heute wieder Radio Supernova eingeschaltet haben, den letzten verbliebenen Radiosender in der Galaxie. Auch heute werden wir uns wieder mit dem alles beherrschenden Thema beschäftigen: Wie konnten Commander William Adama und Präsidentin Laura Roslin nur eine Zylonin mit auf die Galactica bringen. Wie wir aus bestens unterrichteten Kreisen erfahren haben, bewegt sich die Zylonin frei auf dem Schiff und hat sogar Zugang zu sicherheitsrelevanten Bereichen. Wir sprechen in der nächsten Stunde mit Menschen, die sie selbst gesehen haben und auch mit unserem Sicherheitsexperten Gaius Baltar. Herr Baltar, stellt diese Zylonin an Bord der Galactica eine Bedrohung für die ganze Flotte dar?"_

 _„Nun ja, wissen Sie, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Zylonen unsere zwölf Kolonien und den Rest der Menschheit mit einem einzigen koordinierten Schlag ausgelöscht haben, würde ich sagen, dass die Zylonen an sich schon eine Bedrohung darstellen. Wie es sich in diesem Fall verhält, nun ja, das müssen wir sehen…_

Bill Adama schaltete den Radio aus. Er war noch weit davon entfernt, auf das Gerät zu schlagen, aber etwas zu heftig hatte er den Knopf sicherlich durchgedrückt. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. Seitdem sie von Kobol zurückgekommen waren, berichteten diese Schmierfinken von nichts anderem mehr. Keiner fragte mehr nach dem Grab der Athene, nach dem Pfeil des Apollon oder danach, wann sie die Erde erreichen würden. Alles, was interessierte, war Sharon. Und die Berichterstattung – _Berichterstattung_ , wenn es denn eine solche wäre, das, dem er sich hier gegenüberstand, glich eher einer Hexenjagd. Nur wusste Adama noch nicht, ob er nicht inzwischen auch für eine solche gehalten wurde – war nur das eine. Die Blicke auf den Gängen der Galactica schmerzten, sie waren geprägt von Misstrauen, bisweilen Furcht und Ratlosigkeit. Jeden Tag erhielt er boshafte Anrufe, Faxe und Briefe von aufgebrachten Piloten anderer Schiffe oder auch von Menschen aus der Flotte. Und: Er konnte den Menschen ihren Argwohn und Misstrauen ja noch nicht einmal verdenken. Wie sollte man ihnen erklären, dass gerade diese Sharon eine gute Sharon war?

„Hältst Du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, die Einkleidung übermorgen durchzuziehen?", fragte Lee. Er saß halb auf dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters, ein Bein gestreckt, das andere über die Tischkante geworfen und drehte Glas Wiskey in seiner Hand.

„Muss es denn unbedingt eine öffentliche Zeremonie sein?", die Präsidentin saß entspannt in Adama's Ohrensessel, die Beine elegant überkreuzt und die Hände über ihren Knien zusammengeschlungen.

„Einkleidungen beim Militär sind immer offiziell und öffentlich", antwortete Adama. Er gab an sich nicht viel auf das Protokoll, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung: Eine Ahnung, dass er hier ein Exempel statuieren musste, das der gesamten Crew hoffentlich neues Vertrauen geben würde und eine Ahnung, dass es vor allem für Sharon wichtig wäre, ihre Uniform offiziell wiederzubekommen und nicht heimlich in einem Hinterzimmer.

„Ach Bill, kannst Du nicht einfach mal das Protokoll Protokoll sein lassen und diese lächerlichen militärischen Zeremonien vergessen?", hatte die Präsidentin seinen Vater gerade am Vornamen genannt? Irgendetwas musste Lee entgangen sein.

„Unser Zeremoniell ist nicht lächerlich. Für jeden im Militär ist es wichtig. Und für Sharon ist es vermutlich wichtiger als für jeden anderen, dass sie ihre Uniform offiziell überreicht bekommt. Es ist ein Bekenntnis. Ein Bekenntnis unsererseits, dass wir bereit sind zu vertrauen und ein Versprechen ihrerseits, dass sie bereit ist, dieses Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen."

Roslin nickte stumm: „Dann soll es wohl so sein. Dir ist klar, dass diese Presse-Geier über uns herfallen werden, nicht?"

Der Commander wirkte noch immer tiefenentspannt, oder war es Lethargie? Resignation? „Ich weiß. Wir brauchen eine gute Strategie", sagte er und blickte dann zu seinem Sohn. Lee hoffte, dass er diese „gute Strategie", wie er es nannte, nun nicht von ihm erwartete. Er konnte Schlachtpläne austüfteln, aber in Sachen „verbaler Kriegsführung" und politischer Strategie war er der falsche Ansprechpartner, fand er.

„Lee? Wie läuft es da unten im Pilotenquartier?"

„Naja, es ist sicherlich noch alles andere als optimal, Helo, Kara und ich tun unser Bestes. Aber es gibt noch immer einige Offiziere, die Sharon anfeinden oder in ihr sogar eine Bedrohung sehen."

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln", sagte der Commander leise. „Das braucht seine Zeit."

* * *

Kara Thrace suchte ihre Trainingsjacke. Sicherlich, Ordnung war nicht ihre Stärke, aber was in den letzten Tagen mit ihrer Schlafkoje passiert war, _frak_ , das glich eher einer Bombenexplosion. Seitdem sie von Kobol zurück waren, hatte sie kaum auch nur eine Minute für sich gehabt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Leben lief im Zeitraffer an ihr vorbei. Da war keine Zeit, um Ordnung zu halten, noch nicht einmal um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wo man etwas ablegte. „Verdammt nochmal, ich hatte das Ding doch erst vor ein paar Tagen noch an…es muss doch hier irgendwo sein", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Kobol. Das Grab der Athene. Der nächste Wegweiser in Richtung Erde. _A dream given hope._ Sie wollte so sehr hoffen, dass sie auf einem guten, auf einem richtigen Weg waren. Aber wusste sie es? Alles, was sie tun konnte, war dem Commander zu vertrauen, dass er sie zur Erde führen würde. Ob auf der Basis wirrer alter Legenden und religiösem Humbug, das machte für sie inzwischen keinen Unterschied mehr. Kara wollte wieder echte Sonnenwärme spüren, sie wollte raus aus dieser ewigen Dunkelheit des Alls, wo das einzige Licht von surrenden Lampen kam. Licht, das nicht wärmte, das schon seiner Farbe nach kalt war. _Lords_ , ihr war ständig kalt auf diesem Schiff. Vor allem nachts, wenn die Temperaturen nochmals heruntergefahren wurden, um Treibstoff und Energie zu sparen. Für Kara machte das eigentlich keinen Sinn. Im Universum gab es weder Nacht noch Tag, kein Heute und kein Morgen. Es war immer schwarz. Zeit hatte eigentlich keine Bedeutung. Aber scheinbar war noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, sich von dieser alten Einteilung des Lebens zu trennen. Vielleicht brauchten Menschen das auch einfach, vielleicht jetzt, in dieser Situation sogar mehr als jemals zuvor. Tag und Nacht, Morgen und Abend, das gab der Zeit einen Rhythmus, eine Struktur und es war etwas Bewährtes, etwas, an das man sich klammern konnte.

Kara hatte nicht registriert, dass sie inzwischen planlos angefangen hatte, die Dinge, die sie in ihrer Koje fand und als „Nicht-Trainingsjacke" ausmachte, herum zu werfen. Einiges landete in einer anderen Ecke ihrer Koje, manche Dinge auch in der Schlafkoje ober der ihren, die sie mit dem ausgestreckten Arm gerade so erreichen konnte. Sie hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass Lee – der nach dem Beginn des Krieges die Koje über ihr bezogen hatte – sich an den Rand seines Bettes gerobbt hatte, sich dort auf seinen Ellenbogen abstützte und dem Schauspiel unten belustigt zusah. Sie war zu vertieft, ihn zu bemerken, sprach noch immer vor sich hin: „ _The hell_ , wo hast Du dich nur versteckt?" Anstatt ihrer Trainingsjacke hatte sie nun eine Hose gegriffen, die sie sogleich wieder in die Ecke pfefferte, das nächste T-Shirt dagegen trat die Reise nach oben an und ein Schuh flog hinterher.

„Hey, hey … Vorsicht", hörte sie Lee sagen und als sie nach oben blickte, hatte ihr T-Shirt sich halb über seinen Kopf geschlungen, er grinste darunter hervor: „Bin ich Dein neuer Kleiderständer?"

„Wie lange schaust Du mir schon zu, anstatt mir zu helfen?"

„Helfen bei was? Beim Unordnung machen?"

„Nein, beim Finden…"

„Was genau willst Du denn _finden_?"

„Meine Trainingsjacke", war ihre knappe Antwort, und schon waren ihre Hände wieder damit beschäftigt, das Chaos auf ihrer Matratze zu sondieren.

Lee robbte auf seinen Ellenbogen zurück. Kara hörte es rascheln, nach kurzer Zeit war Lee schon wieder am Rand aufgetaucht: „Meinst Du die hier?"

„Volltreffer", antwortete Kara. „Wie kommt die bitteschön zu Dir?"

„Ich glaube, die hast Du bei Deiner letzten _Findungaktion_ gestern oder vorgestern schon hier rauf geschmissen…"

„Und Du hast sie einfach behalten?"

„Naja, ich dachte, hier ist sie sicherer. Wenn ich mir Dein Chaos so anschaue…"

„Komm doch runter und hilf mir aufräumen, wenn Dir was nicht passt.", schnaufte Kara.

„Würde nur halb so viel Spaß machen", war Lee's nüchterner Kommentar.

Er merkte, dass Kara dabei war, die Geduld zu verlieren. Er durfte den Bogen nicht überspannen. Der Grad zwischen Fopperei und Aggression war bei Kara äußerst schmal, das wusste Lee nur zu gut. Dennoch beschloss er, dass ein, zwei Neckereien schon noch gingen: „Hol' sie Dir doch…"

Das ließ eine Kara Thrace sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem Satz war sie auf der Leiter, die von ihrer Koje zur Lee's Schlafplatz führte und im nächsten Augenblick waren die beiden auf Augenhöhe. Kara merkte jedoch, dass Lee den besseren Ausgang noch für sich hatte. Er blockierte den gesamten Einstieg, konnte aber mit einer Hand die Jacke so weit nach hinten halten, dass sie für Kara, die auf dieser Leiter nicht sonderlich viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, unerreichbar war. Kara reckte und streckte sich, hatte jedoch keine Chance, die Jacke zu greifen. Ein anderer Plan musste her. Lee hatte sich seitlich an der Kante positioniert, so dass er halb auf dem Rücken liegend die Jacke in sicherer Entfernung halten konnte.

„Na schön, Du hast es nicht anders gewollt…", sagte Kara kaum hörbar und sprang. Damit hatte Lee nicht gerechnet. Er ließ die Jacke intuitiv los, um Kara mit beiden Armen aufzufangen. Es war keine sonderlich sanfte Landung, schon gar nicht für Lee, der überrascht und überrumpelt zu gleich, nur sicherstellen wollte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Übermut sozusagen aus dem ersten Stock fiel, und auch nicht für Kara, die sich anstatt Lee's durchtrainierten Oberkörper ein weiches Kissen gewünscht hätte, es aber doch irgendwie hinbekam, sich wenigstens nicht den Kopf an der Decke anzurempeln. Sie kam halb auf ihm zum Liegen, stemmte einen Ellenbogen neben seinem Oberkörper in die Matratze und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Du bist doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut", sagte er und fügte ein besonders leidliches „Autsch" hinzu.

„Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, Dich nicht zu enttäuschen", lachte sie. „Darf ich jetzt meine Jacke haben?"

„Hol sie Dir…", wiederholte Lee, dem diese kindische Spielerei eine willkommene Abwechslung zum sonst eher eintönigen Tagesablauf war.

Kara glitt zur Seite und griff mit ihrer Rechten nach ihrer Jacke. Ihr Tanktop rutschte dabei nach oben. Zu weit. Denn es gab den Blick auf etwas, das Lee besser nicht hätte sehen sollen: An Kara's Becken, ziemlich genau dort, wo der Hosenbund saß – oder besser hätte sitzen sollen – war eine Narbe. Eine Narbe, die ihm noch nie an ihr aufgefallen war. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte Kara früher schon im Bikini gesehen, und zuletzt hier auf der Galactica nicht selten in Unterwäsche. Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Kara an dieser Stelle keine Narbe haben durfte.

Kara war bemüht, das Top schnellstmöglich wieder herunter zu ziehen. Verlegen nestelte sie an am Zipfel ihres Shirts. Aber sie wusste in diesem Moment auch, dass Lee etwas gesehen hatte, das er nicht hätte sehen sollen – weil sie noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

* * *

Sharon machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihrer offiziellen Einkleidung freudig entgegen sehen. Immer wieder blickte sie von einer Seite auf die andere, unsicher und ängstlich. Das Hangardeck war voll. Sie stand in der ersten Reihe, zu ihrer rechten Helo, Starbuck und Apollo auf der anderen Seite. Die Reihen geschlossen hinter ihnen. Aber standen diese Menschen auch wirklich geschlossen hinter ihr? Mental, nicht nur, weil sie hier sein mussten? Weil kein Offizier es sich leisten konnte, bei einem offiziellen protokollarischen Event zu fehlen, außer er war auf Mission oder auf der Krankenstation? Sie blickte auf den Raptor vor ihr. Man hatte ihn mit Bänden und Girlanden dekoriert, so wie man es früher in den Kolonien schon gemacht hatte. Traditionen, dachte Sharon. Überflüssig vielleicht – genauso wie Zeremoniell und Protokoll – und doch gab es den Menschen so etwas wie Halt. Es erinnerte sie an die „guten Zeiten" vor dem Krieg, und auch wenn diese Erinnerungen schmerzen, sie waren wichtig.

„Hey, mach Dir keinen Kopf", sagte Helo leise und sanft, „Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut."

Sharon nickte stumm. Ihr war übel. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, was nach dieser Zeremonie über sie hereinbrechen könnte und doch wollte sie nichts mehr, als diese Uniform. Sie erinnerte sich noch, als sie ihre Uniform das erste Mal bekommen hatte, damals nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss der Piloten-Akademie. Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag gewesen. Sie alle hatten auf freiem Feld gestanden, die frischgebackenen Piloten in der ersten Reihe, einige der erfahrenen Piloten hatten eine Flugshow gegeben. Und sie erinnerte sich an den Stolz, der damals ihren Körper durchströmt hatte, als man ihr die erste Plakette an die Uniform geheftet hatte. Ja, sie wollte wieder fliegen und sie war bereit, ihr Leben für die Koloniale Flotte auf's Spiel zu setzen. Sie hatte sich entschieden: Für Helo, für ein Leben unter Menschen. Sie war nicht Boomer, nicht diejenige, die auf den Commander geschossen hat, keine Verräterin, und sie wusste, dass sie das beweisen musste. Jeden Tag auf's Neue.

Sharon spürte eine Hand, die die ihre suchte. Ein fester, bestimmter Druck: „Wir sind da. Und wir vertrauen Dir", flüsterte Kara. Sie blickte zu Lee und blinzelte. Ein vielsagender Blick zu ihrem Captain, dass ein bisschen mentale Unterstützung nicht verkehrt wäre. „Männer", dachte Kara, aber Lee hatte den Wink verstanden. Sein Arm ging an Kara vorbei zur Sharon. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Sie verstand: Der CAG stützte ihr den Rücken. Und er würde ihn ihr freihalten, wenn nötig. _Lords_ , wenn sie ihnen nur sagen könnte, wie dankbar sie für diese Worte und Gesten war, dachte Sharon. Aber das musste wohl ein bisschen warten. Es ging los.

„ _Commander on deck_ ", rief Apollo und augenblicklich standen alle stramm, salutierten.

Commander Adama, gefolgt von Präsidentin Roslin und Colonel Tigh traten neben den Raptor. Roslin lächelte in die Menge, ihr Blick blieb bei Sharon hängen. Etwas Ermutigendes lag darin, Zuspruch. Adama trat ans Rednerpult.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Lieutenant Sharon Valerii ihre Uniform wiederzugeben", begann er. „Ich weiß, dass viele von Euch schon einigen Einkleidungen beigewohnt haben, aber ich kann Euch nur raten: Passt gut auf und hört zu. Denn diese ist eine besondere."

Der Commander machte keine Umschweife, dachte Kara. Er war klar und deutlich in seinen Worten, geradlinig in seinem Auftreten, überzeugend in seiner ganzen Gestalt. Er war ein Anführer. Einer, dem man bereit war, zu folgen. Egal wohin, in jede Schlacht, in jeden Krieg. Sie war gespannt, was er sich für diesen Moment zu Recht gelegt hatte.

„Niemand unter uns hat diese Uniform im Augenblick mehr verdient als sie. Sie hat alles auf's Spiel gesetzt und alles gewonnen _. She put her own life on the line_ , nicht nur einmal, um das ihrer Freunde zu retten und sie hat sich mutig und kompromisslos in den Dienst unserer Sache gestellt. Ohne sie hätten wir den Schlüssel zur Erde auf Kobol nicht gefunden und ohne sie wären einige unserer Offiziere und vielleicht auch die Präsidentin nicht mehr unter uns."

Kara war gespannt, wie der Commander die Zylonen-Sache verpacken würde. Sie war sich sicher, wenn er in diesem Punkt nicht die richtigen Worte fand, dann stand ein Aufstand bevor. Wenn nicht auf der Galactica, dann in der zivilen Flotte.

„Vor zwei Wochen lag ich auf der Krankenstation, eine Kugel im Bauch." Der Commander spielt also die persönliche Karte, dachte Kara. Klug oder nicht, es war vermutlich seine einzige Chance. Wenn die Leute sahen, dass ER einer Zylonin vertrauen konnte, nach allem, was passiert war, dann waren sie vielleicht besser bereit, dasselbe zu tun. Er fuhr fort: „Wir alle wissen, wer auf mich geschossen hat. Und wir alle wissen, dass diese Zylonin genauso ausgesehen hat, wie die Person, die jetzt hier in der ersten Reihe steht und der ich nun ihre Uniform überreichen darf."

 _Person_ , alleine schon damit hatte der Commander einen Pflock eingeschlagen. Er betrachtete Sharon als Person, nicht als Ding. Zylonen waren _things_ , Dinge. Sharon war für ihn eine Person, eine von ihnen. Bisher hatte der Commander entschieden alle versammelten Männer und Frauen angesprochen, er hatte einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo in Kopfhöhe am hinten Ende des Hangardecks fixiert und niemanden direkt angesprochen. Das änderte sich jetzt. Er drehte den Kopf minimal, aber merklich und blickte nun direkt auf die Person, um die es hier heute ging: „Lieutenant Sharon Valerii, Du hast mir zwei Dinge gezeigt. Erstens, dass man nicht nach dem äußeren Schein gehen darf und zweitens, dass noch Hoffnung besteht. Hoffnung, dass es eines Tages Frieden mit den Zylonen geben wird. Hoffnung, dass unter ihnen mehrere sind wie Du. Zylonen, denen wir vertrauen können, die wir wie Dich gerne in unsere Mitte aufnehmen. Und die irgendwann vielleicht auch dasselbe mit uns tun werden." Der Commander machte einen entschiedenen Schritt nach vorne und streckte Sharon die Uniform entgegen. Applaus brandete auf und Lee hätte schwören können, dass die Augen seines Vaters weich waren.

* * *

„Frau Präsident, nur noch eine Frage…"

„…stimmt es wirklich, dass diese Zylonin Ihnen das Leben gerettet hat?"

„Oder ist das nur eine erfundene Geschichte, um die Menschen in der Flotte zu beruhigen?"

„Bitte, bitte, hier in das Mikrofon…"

„…was ist da unten auf Kobol genau passiert?"

„Commander Adama, vertrauen Sie dieser Zylonin wirklich? Immerhin ist es dasselbe Modell, das auf Sie geschossen hat?"

„Wollen Sie diese Zylonin nun wirklich weiterhin frei auf der Galactica herumlaufen lassen? Wie soll verhindert werden, dass sie sich Zugang zu sensiblen Bereichen verschafft?"

„Wie sollen wir die gute Sharon Valerii von unguten Modellen dergleichen Baureihe unterscheiden können?"

Beim Wort _Baureihe_ zuckte Commander Adama innerlich kurz zusammen. Hatte er nicht gerade eben erst versucht deutlich zu machen, dass Sharon eine Person war? Eine Person aus _flesh and blood_. Fehlte ja nur noch, dass sie anfingen von Schaltkreisen zu sprechen. Aber der Commander verzog keine Miene. Er ertrug die Fragen der Journalisten – mochten sie auch noch so stumpfsinnig und idiotisch sein – stoisch. Am besten war, keine Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen, sagte er sich. Er ließ sie weiter vor sich hinplappern. Und er hoffte, dass die Präsidentin am Ende die richtigen Worte finden würde.

„Was, wenn sie den anderen Zylonen unsere Position durchgibt?"

„Zylonen sind sehr technisch versiert. Ist Sharon Valerii in der Lage, die Schutzschilde der Galactica außer Gefecht zu setzen?"

„Kann sie vielleicht auch die Computer lahmlegen?"

„Soll sie am Ende vielleicht sogar wieder einen bewaffneten Raptor fliegen dürfen?"

„Was, wenn sie dessen Waffen dann gegen uns oder andere Piloten richtet?"

„Könnte das alles nicht ein Trick der Zylonen sein? Eine Falle?"

„Sind Sie darauf vorbereitet?"

„Haben wir einen Notfallplan?"

„Frau Präsident, glauben Sie, Sie können die Wahl nun noch gewinnen, nachdem Sie sich mit einer Zylonin gemein gemacht haben?"

„Wenn die Zylonen auch die Erde finden wollen. Wäre dann nicht einfacher, uns diese Aufgabe erledigen zu lassen und sobald wir dort sind, bekommen sie von Sharon Valerii die Koordinaten und alles beginnt wieder von vorne?"

„Commander, sind Sie am Ende selber ein Zylon?"

 _The hell_ , warum hatten ausgerechnet so viele dieser journalistischen Aasgeier den Angriff der Zylonen überstehen müssen und dann auch noch samt ihren Kameras, Mikrofonen, Diktiergeräten und Fotoapparaten? Adama wusste, dass dieser Gedanke ungerecht war, aber in Anbetracht der aktuellen Situation, wer sollte es ihm da verdenken?

Die Reporter überschlugen sich mit ihren Fragen. Seit einer halben Stunde fühlte er sich wie im Kreuzverhör, unter Beschuss von allen Seiten, wenn auch nur verbal. Er fühlte sich wie ein Angeklagter, einer der sich verteidigen musste. Wofür denn eigentlich? Mikrofone und Tonangeln wurden ihnen entgegen gereckt, fast im Sekundentakt leuchtet irgendwo ein Kamerablitz auf, zwei große Videokameras waren auf sie gerichtet. Eine Pressekonferenz, direkt im Anschluss an die Einkleidung von Sharon. Er hatte das von Anfang an für keine gute Idee gehalten, aber Laura Roslin hatte ihn dazu überredet – vor allem nachdem Tom Zarek einschlägige Interviews gegeben hatte – auf Radio Supernova sowieso, seine Stimme schien dieser Tage allgegenwärtig in den Lautsprechern der Schiffe zu sein, und gerade eben erst direkt am Rand der Einkleidungsfeier. In diesen Interviews ging es stets um das eine: Er bezichtigte die Präsidentin und ihn, den Commander der Flotte, mit einer Zylonin gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Zuletzt hatte er nicht einmal davor zurückgeschreckt, das offen auszusprechen. _Bastard_ , dachte Adama. Er hätte ihn auf Kobol sitzen lassen sollen…

Commander Adama hatte bis jetzt versucht, diplomatisch aufzutreten. Er hatte sich diesen Schwachsinn angehört, hatte nicht das geantwortet, was er gerne geantwortet hätte, der Präsidentin zu Liebe und um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen – und um kein medienöffentliches Desaster anzurichten. Aber das hier, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und er wusste, dass eine gewisse Röte ihm bereits ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Er, ein Zylon? Das war absurd, _ridiculous_. Das irrwitzigste, was er je gehört hatte. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal alle gut zu. Spitzen Sie Ihre Ohren und Ihre Bleistifte und schauen Sie, dass Ihre Aufnahmegeräte auch angeknipst sind, denn ich sage das nur einmal", plötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill. Erschrockene Augen blickten ihn an. Erwarteten diese Schreiberlinge wirklich, dass er sich jetzt als Zylon outen würde? Wäre er ein Zylon gewesen, hätte er diese Bande schon längst ins All befördert. Ohne Umschweife.

„Ich habe es satt, mir Ihre abstrusen Verschwörungstheorien anzuhören und damit meine Zeit zu verplempern. Schauen Sie doch mal in die Runde, und? Können Sie mir sagen, wer hier unter uns ein Zylon ist?" Dieser Satz hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Die Blicke der Journalisten wanderten von einem zum nächsten. Unsicher, erschrocken, erstaunt, so als wäre dem ein oder anderen gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. „Und lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein: Sharon Valerii ist eine meiner besten Piloten, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie nicht wieder ein Raumschiff sollte fliegen können. Sie steht unter meinem Schutz, unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Und nein, ich weiß nicht, ob das alles richtig ist. Aber sagen Sie mir doch einfach mal einen besseren Plan, anstatt hier ständig nur draufzuschlagen und zu kritisieren. Konstruktives kommt von Ihnen ja nicht. So, Sie können mir jetzt wieder die Worte im Mund umdrehen, eigentlich ist es ja ohnehin egal, was ich sage, Sie schreiben ja eh, was Sie schreiben wollen. Hetze und Angst, das ist es, was Sie verbreiten. Schade, dass es kein Exemplar des Journalistischen Ehrenkodexes in diese Flotte geschafft hat. In den Kolonien gab es so etwas wie objektive Berichterstattung, da hatten Journalisten noch Moral und Anstand – einige zumindest. Aber, was Sie hier veranstalten, ist eine Hexenjagd, mit wechselnden Hexen. Mit Journalismus hat das nichts zu tun. Für mich ist diese Sache hier beendet. Und erwarten Sie nicht, dass irgendeines ihrer Schundblätter oder Ihrer Filmchen seinen Weg auf die Galactica finden wird. Ich bin fertig."

Er stand auf, vielleicht etwas zu forsch, aber diese Schmierfinken sollten nur sehen, dass er sich von ihnen nicht einschüchtern und nicht in die Enge treiben ließ.

„Das ist Zensur", rief ein Journalist, der empört seinen Notizblock auf den Tisch vor ihm knallte. „Ja, er hat Recht. Sie können die freien Medien nicht verbieten und Sie dürfen Ihren Leuten nicht den Zugang dazu verweigern. Das ist gegen das Gesetz!", kreischte eine blonde junge Frau. _Lords_ , wie ihm diese Sache auf die Nerven ging.

„Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit machen. Ich habe für die Sicherheit dieser Flotte zu sorgen und auch für Sie ganz persönlich sollte das ja nicht ganz unwichtig sein", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Commander zum Gehen und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

* * *

„Das war nicht sonderlich geschickt von Deinem Vater", Kara und Lee waren auf dem Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum der Piloten. Die Geschichte von Adamas Frontalangriff auf die Medienleute und seiner generellen Medienschelte hatte schnell die Runde auf der Galactica gemacht, auch wenn – und da war der Commander hart geblieben – kein offizielles Druckexemplar dort angekommen war. Aber auch die Crew der Galactica hatte ihre Kanäle, Kontakte und wusste sich Informationen zu beschaffen.

„Der große Diplomat war er noch nie", antwortet Lee resignierend. „Ich hoffe nur, das fällt ihm und damit auch uns nicht allzu hart auf die Füße." Kara nickte zustimmend. Ihr zuerst nervöser Blick ging in einem schmalen Grinsen auf: „Was ist?", frage Lee.

„Naja, ich bin sicher, die Präsidentin wird ihm dafür noch den Kopf waschen…wenn sie es nicht schon längst getan hat…"

„Davon kannst Du ausgehen", antwortete Lee, dem noch immer nicht so ganz klar war, auf was Starbuck nun eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Armer Commander, sie wird ihm eine Szene machen…", Kara zuckte die Schultern und setzte ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln auf.

Nun verstand Lee: „Dir ist's also auch aufgefallen?"

Kara fühlte sich jetzt ganz in ihrem Element, sie mochte diese kleinen verbalen Versteckspiele mit Lee. Er war der Einzige auf dem ganzen Schiff, mit dem sie sie so spielen konnte: „Was denn?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig.", gab Lee zurück. „Du hast damit angefangen. Und ja, ich hatte auch schon den Gedanken. Aber nein, ich weiß nicht, was da läuft…"

Kara wollte gerade ansetzen, als aus dem Aufenthaltsraum plötzliches lautes Stimmengewirr zu hören war. Aggressiv und emotionsgeladen. Man hörte Möbelrücken – oder fliegen?, Gläser klirren und brechen, es krachte laut.

„Oh oh, das klingt nicht gut", sagte Lee und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Kara folgte ihm.

Beim Eintreten bot sich den beiden ein seltsames Bild. Mehrere Tische und Stühle waren umgekippt, Glasscherben überall, die Karten des letzten Spiels über den Boden verstreut, die große Lampe in der Zimmermittel schwankte gefährlich, einige der Anwesenden hatten sich in einer Ecke zusammengerottet, Helo hing rücklings über dem Bartresen, eine Platzwunde an der rechten Augenbraue, ein anderer Pilot hielt ihn an der Kehle, die andere Hand zur Faust geballt und für einen weiteren Schlag bereit. Zu allem Überfluss trat just in diesem Augenblick Sharon in den Raum.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los", Lee brüllte. Definitiv zu laut, aber das war ihm in diesem Fall egal. Er wusste, dass nicht alle seiner Piloten die besten Freunde waren, aber das hier ging über einen normalen Zwist und ein verlorenes Kartenspiel hinaus – dazu brauchte er keine weiteren Erklärungen, das sah er auch so. Die Reaktion am Bartresen dauerte ihm zu lange: „Flat Top, lass sofort Helo los. Sofort hab' ich gesagt".

Kara hielt die Luft an. Lee hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Muskeln seiner Oberarme traten deutlich hervor, bisweilen sogar die blauen Adern. Lee's Blut pulsierte, seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte. Kara hatte Lee selten so in Rage gesehen. Er war der Beherrschte von ihnen, der, der nicht die Kontrolle verlor. Sein Vater hielt ihm das bei Zeiten vor – Kara wusste das. Der ältere Adama hatte mehrfacht versucht, Lee dazu zu ermutigen, _to lose control_ zur rechten Zeit. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen.

Kaum merklich löste der Angesprochene den Griff um Helos Hals, drehte sich aber nicht zu Lee um: „So, Captain Adama und Lieutenant Thrace sind auch schon da. Damit wäre die Fraktion der Toasterfreunde ja fast vollständig, fehlen nur noch der Commander und die Präsidentin…", Lee's Augen weiteten sich. Dafür würde er Flat Top in die Brig werfen lassen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Lee kannte ihn eher als einen der ruhigen Sorte, einen, der nie auffiel, einen, der gewissenhaft seine Arbeit machte. Flat Top war kein Rebell.

„Könnten Sie das bitte wiederholen, Lieutenant?", Lee _pulling the rank_. Vielleicht brachte das Flat Top ja zur Besinnung.

„Ich sagte, die Zylonenfreunde sind nun fast vollständig…", bis dato hatte niemand von Sharon Notiz genommen in all dem Chaos, als Flat Top sich nun zu Lee umwandte, fiel sein Blick auf die neu eingekleidete Offizierin, die noch immer regungslos in der Tür verharrte: „So, und unser aller Untergang ist auch schon da, wie herrlich…"

Kara und Lee blickten sich ruckartig um, der Rest der Piloten im Raum tat es ihnen gleich. Sharon machte unweigerlich einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. Doch Starbuck stand schon an ihrer Seite, _protectiv_. Wäre Sharon nicht in der Tür erschienen, hätte sie vermutlich ihrem ersten Impuls nachgegeben und Flat Top eine verpasst. Brig hin, Brig her.

„Flat Top, halt die Klappe", Lee vergaß gerade auf seine guten Manieren und auf das militärische Protokoll – er versetzte ihm einen Hieb in die Magengrube, der ihn gegen den Bartresen donnern ließ: „Vielleicht bringt Dich ja das wieder zur Besinnung…", dann wandte er sich an Helo: „Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Helo nickte stumm. „So und nun möchte Euer CAG eine Erklärung!", Lee war hart, er war geladen und er hatte längst verstanden, worum es hier ging. Aber er wollte es aus ihren eigenen Mündern hören. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob alle hier im Raum – mit Ausnahme von Helo, Kara und ihm – Flat Tops Meinung über Sharon teilten. Falls ja, dann hatten sie ein Problem. Ein echtes Problem.

„ _Frak_ , ich habe gesagt, ich will wissen, was hier los ist!", Lee hatte Ton und Lautstärke noch einmal verschärft.

„Verdammt nochmal, macht doch endlich Eure Augen auf", Flat Top hatte sich wieder hochgerappelt und war scheinbar der Einzige, der sprechen wollte: „Das ist eine Zylonin. Vielleicht zündet sie morgen einen unserer Atomsprengköpfe und befördert uns alle ins Jenseits…"

„Und vielleicht befördert Dich jemand anders gleich ohne Atomsprengkopf ins Jenseits, wenn Du nicht sofort mit diesem Unfug aufhörst", Kara war nach vorne getreten, einen Arm um Sharon gelegt, die kreidebleich in die Runde starrte. Sie hatte es geahnt. Eine Uniform und wohlwollende Worte des Commanders würden nicht reichen, um das Vertrauen der anderen zurückzubringen. _Frak_!

Kara funkelte Flat Top bitterböse an. Lee wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war, aus der Schusslinie zu gehen. In einer anderen Situation hätte er versucht, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber sollte Kara Flat Top angehen, er würde nichts gesehen haben. Dieser Kerl widerte ihn an.

„Das hier ist nicht Boomer. Das ist nicht die Person, die uns verraten hat, die auf den Commander geschossen hat. Auch wenn das für Dein mickriges Hirn vielleicht viel Arbeit ist, aber versuche bitte zu begreifen, dass das hier eine andere Sharon Valerii ist. Eine, der wir vertrauen können.", die Blicke im Raum waren nun alle auf Kara gerichtet. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was mir auf Caprica alles durch den Kopf ging, als ich ihr das erste Mal gegenüberstand und erkannte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Es gibt Momente im Leben, da vertraut man, oder man stirbt. Ich habe vertraut und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Von der ersten Sekunde an, stand Sharon auf meiner, auf unserer Seite. Ohne sie wäre Helo nicht mehr am Leben, ohne sie hätten die Zylonen was weiß ich was mit mir angestellt und ohne sie hätten Helo und die anderen mich nicht gefunden. Sie hat uns Zugang zur Militärbasis der Zylonen verschafft und uns von Caprica weggebracht. Ach ja, und so ganz nebenbei hat sie auf Kobol Eurem CAG und Eurem _lead pilot_ auch noch das Leben gerettet und der Präsidentin gleich mit. Reicht Euch das?"

Die übrigen im Raum tauschten verwirrte Blicke, nur Flat Top schien noch nicht überzeugt. „Weißt Du denn, was sie vorhat? Vielleicht hat sie Euch nur gerettet, weil sich die Zylonen für Euch etwas ganz besonderes haben einfallen lassen. Wer weiß, bei Boomer hat's auch keiner geahnt, wer sagt uns denn, dass Starbuck und Helo nicht auch Zylonen sind?"

Nicht schon wieder, dachte Kara. Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch erst. Sie wollte ihn anbrüllen, ihm sagen, dass er genauso gut ein Zylon sein könnte, dass alle hier im Raum Zylonen sein könnten, dass das aber niemanden auch nur einen Millimeter weiterbrachte. Doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Lee Flat Top am Kragen gepackt und ihn ein weiteres Mal unsanft gegen den Bartresen gedonnert. Dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen: „Das Maß ist voll Flat Top, verstanden? Noch ein Mucks und ich zieh Dir noch hier an Ort und Stelle Deine Pilotenuniform aus! Kerle wie Du, haben sie nicht verdient", Lee hielt ihn immer noch am Kragen fest. Was hatte das Fass so zum Überlaufen gebracht? Die Tatsache, dass er Sharon nicht traute oder die Bemerkung über Starbuck? Lee war gerade nicht in der Lage in dieser Frage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Kapierst Du nicht, dass es zum einen genau das ist, was die Zylonen wollen und dass Du zweitens komplett auf diese Angst-Schiene unserer Schmierfinken hereinfällst?", Lee drückte Flat Top nochmals äußerst unsanft mit seinem Kreuz auf die Tresenkante und ließ dann ruckartig von ihm ab: „Ich habe diese verdrucksten, verstohlenen Blicke auf den Gängen satt, ich bin es leid, dass Gespräche abrupt beendet werden, wenn andere hinzutreten, ich hasse dieses Misstrauen, das man derzeit allerorts auf der Galactica spürt, die Spannung ist zum Greifen. Keiner traut dem anderen mehr über den Weg, seitdem wir wissen, dass manche Zylonen aussehen wie wir Menschen. Und wohin hat uns das geführt? Genau hierher. In einen Scherbenhaufen."

Lee hatte Recht, dachte Kara. Scherbenhaufen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Besser hätte man es nicht auf den Punkt bringen können. Kara ließ ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Flat Top starrte Lee – scheinbar noch immer kampfbereit – an, der Rest hatte ihre Blicke gesenkt. Helo war inzwischen zu Sharon gekommen und hielt sie fest.

„Wie sollen wir denn so einen Krieg gewinnen? Wie wollt ihr da draußen fliegen, wenn ihr Eurem eigenen _Wingman_ nicht mehr traut, geschweige denn den übrigen im Geschwader?" _Frak_ , ich will nicht sehen, dass meine Piloten sich gegenseitig vom Himmel holen, weil der eine den anderen für einen Zylonen hält!"

Im Raum herrschte betretende Stille. Stille Zustimmung für das, was Lee ihnen vorwarf. Wenn sie anfingen sich gegenseitig zu misstrauen, dann war dieser Krieg schon verloren, sogar ohne Zutun der Zylonen.

Lee blickte kurz zu Boden, so als überlegte er, ob er das wirklich sagen sollte. Er entschloss sich, es zu tun. Zu verlieren gab es an diesem Abend ohnehin nichts mehr: „Und was Starbuck betrifft… Sie ist der beste _Wingman_ mit dem ich jemals geflogen bin. Ich vertraue ihr, blind. Ihr, nur ihr, folge ich in jede Schlacht und egal wohin." Kara's Blick ruhte auf seinem Rücken. Lee konnte ihn förmlich spüren. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, zog sie nicht an seine Seite, auch wenn er in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan hätte. Er brauchte Kara nahe bei sich, vor allem in Momenten wie diesen. Aber physischer Kontakt war nicht nötig. _Got it_ , Kara hatte verstanden. Kein Apollo ohne Starbuck und keine Starbuck ohne Apollo.

„Was wir brauchen, ist Vertrauen. So, wie Starbuck und Helo müssen auch wir vertrauen. Keiner von Euch hat mich gefragt, welchem Impuls ich mich erwehren musste, als plötzlich die vermeidliche Person vor mir stand, die meinem Vater eine Kugel in den Bauch gejagt hat und zwei Freunde vor mir stehen, die sagen: _Halt nicht schießen. Sie gehört zu uns._ Ganz ehrlich, diesen _emotional rollercoaster_ brauche ich nicht ein zweites Mal.", Lee atmete einmal schwer durch. Irgendwie musste er jetzt einen Punkt finden, einen, der wenn schon nicht Flat Top, wenigstens die Mehrheit im Raum überzeugen würde: „Nur, wenn wir weiterhin alle Zylonen, die uns ins Netz laufen, einfach nur aus der Luftschleuse werfen, dann wird sich nie etwas ändern. Und dann sind wir keinen Deut besser als die. Das Morden auf beiden Seiten muss ein Ende haben. Wollen wir also Hass und Angst weiterhin unser Leben beherrschen lassen? Oder versuchen wir den Grundstein für einen Neuanfang zu legen?", er pausierte kurz und fügte hinzu: „Leute, jetzt wäre ein _frakking_ guter Zeitpunkt dafür…"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Lee war angespannt. Die Adern in seinen Oberarmen pulsierten noch immer. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion seiner Piloten, stattdessen war es wieder Flat Top, der das Wort ergriff: „Schöne Worte, Captain. Dann wollen wir mal sehen: Ist hier in diesem Raum wirklich jemand bereit, mit einer Zylonin zu fliegen?"

Es verstrich ein unglaublich langer Moment, wenige Sekunden wohl nur, aber für Lee fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. „Ja", Racetrack hatte einen entschiedenen Schritt nach vorne gemacht. „Mit Sharon habe ich mich im Raptor immer sicher gefühlt. Es gab keine Situation, die wir zusammen nicht gemeistert hätten", sie lächelte Sharon aufmunternd zu. „Flat Top, was Du hier seit gut einer halben Stunde betreibst, ist nichts anderes als niederträchtige Hetze. Hör auf oder zieh deine Pilotenuniform aus. Wir können diesen Krieg nur gewinnen, wenn wir Piloten zusammenhalten. Captain, ich bin bereit dazu."

„Ich auch", diesmal war es HotDog, der einen Schritt nach vorne machte.

„Hey Leute, glaubt ihr denn, ich kneife. Ihr könnt auf mich zählen", es war Kat.

Es folgten Crashdown, Skulls, Chuckles und am Ende hatten sich alle Piloten im Raum ein Zugeständnis abgerungen. Lee nickte zufrieden: „Und Du?", er wartete auf Flat Tops Antwort. Dieser zögerte, haderte scheinbar mit sich und der Welt und brachte schließlich ein „Einmal Pilot, immer Pilot" hervor. Nicht gerade das, was Lee hatte hören wollen, aber für den Moment genügte es ihm.

* * *

Starbuck traktierte den Punchingball nun schon seit etwa zehn Minuten. Trotz der dicken Boxhandschuhe begannen ihre Finger und Handgelenke zu schmerzen. Sie war einmal wieder zu hart zu sich selbst. Was hatte sich dieser Idiot nur dabei gedacht? Die Szene, die sich vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum der Piloten abgespielt hatte, kreiste in ihrem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder hörte sie Flat Top Dinge sagen, ihr die Galle in den Hals steigen ließen, ihr Magen krampfte. Wie konnte er nur? Mehr von der Sorte und die ganze Flotte würde in kürzester Zeit im Aufruhr sein, Rebellion und Meuterei schienen ihr im Moment nicht fern. Und Lee's Horror-Szenario? Viper-Piloten, die sich gegenseitig vom Himmel schossen, wie weit war das wirklich entfernt? _Lords_ , das Ende der Welt…

Und sie dachte an Lee. Seine Worte waren hart und bestimmt gewesen, und doch _encouraging_ , in die Zukunft gerichtet. Das Reden hatte er zweifelsohne von seinem Vater gelernt. Das hatte sie stets an ihm beneidet. Er fand in schwierigen Situationen die richtigen Worte, wenn sie lediglich noch darauf bedacht war, die richtigen Augen und Nasen zu treffen. Kara war überzeugt, allein mit Fäusten wäre diese Auseinandersetzung nicht zu lösen gewesen. Racetrack, HotDog, Kat und Crashdown waren gute Piloten. Ihre Bekenntnisse waren ehrlich und aufrichtig, daran hatte Kara keinen Zweifel. Beim Rest würde man sehen müssen, wie es sich entwickelte. Flat Top war wenigstens etwas der Wind aus den Segeln genommen worden, zumindest vorerst. Sie würde ihn beobachten.

Kara hatte nach der Szene den Raum verlassen, sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, darin ersticken zu müssen. Sie brauchte Luft. Im Augenwinkel hatte sie noch gesehen, wie Kat und Racetrack Sharon an die Hand genommen und zu einem Tisch geführt hatten, den HotDog gerade aufgestellt hatte. Auf einem halben Ohr hatte sie „Kartenspiel" und „ _Callsign_ " aufgeschnappt. Das war gut, sagte sie sich. Das war gut.

 _Was Starbuck betrifft, ich vertraue ihr, blind. Ihr, nur ihr, folge ich in jede Schlacht und egal wohin_ \- auch das hatte Lee gesagt. Sie wollte es gar nicht erst leugnen, diese Aussage hatte sie überrascht und ein seltsames Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube verursacht. Dass Kara und Lee, dass Starbuck und Apollo eine besondere Beziehung zueinander hatten, das war etwas, das die beiden sehr wohl wussten, ohne es je wirklich ausgesprochen zu haben und es war inzwischen auch ein offenes Geheimnis beim Rest der Crew. Sie waren _close_ , manchmal mehr als das. Und nicht jedem auf diesem Schiff mochte das passen. Dass Lee das jedoch so unverschämt offen ausspricht, überraschte sie wirklich. Lee war der kontrollierte von ihnen beiden, derjenige, der seine Emotionen im Griff hatte, der gerade in der Öffentlichkeit kaum welche zeigte, der zuerst dachte und dann redete. Kara war das krasse Gegenteil: Sie war emotional, leicht reizbar, hitzköpfig, ging lieber mit dem Kopf durch die Wand als einen diplomatischen Umweg zu nehmen und war nicht selten mit der Zunge (oder ihrer Faust) schneller als mit den Synapsen in ihrem Hirnkästchen. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, wenn ein ganzes Hangardeck ihrem Wutausbruch zusehen konnte. Starbuck und Apollo, das war gewissermaßen wie _fire and ice_.

Lee dagegen rutschen solche Sätze nicht einfach heraus. Er wollte das sagen, genau so, wie er es getan hatte. Und plötzlich hatte sie ein Bild vor Augen: Ihre Rückkehr nach erfolgreicher Mission in Caprica, den Pfeil des Apollon im Gepäck. Die Umarmung, der Kuss. Ihr erster Kuss, vollkommen einerlei, ob eine Präsidentin und der meistgesuchte Terrorist im Universum zuschauten, egal, ob eine Zylonin im nächsten Augenblick die Bühne betreten würde. Nur Starbuck und Apollo. Einen Moment lang war Kara unaufmerksam, der zurückschwingende Punchingball traf sie hart an der Schläfe. _Knock out_.

* * *

Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte, war ein fester Griff um ihr Handgelenk, der sie wieder auf die Beine zog und diese _frakking_ blauen Augen, die sie anblickten: „Hey, alles ok? Du musst mit Deinen Gedanken aber ganz schön wo anders gewesen sein, normal lässt Du dich nicht von einem roten Sandsack umwerfen."

 _Lords_ , manchmal glaubte sie, er konnte ihre Gedanken lesen und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass er es in diesem speziellen Fall nicht konnte. Natürlich war ich mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, dachte sie. Bei Dir.

„Ich bin ok. Danke.", antwortete sie. „Wie lange stehst Du schon da?"

„Lange genug um zu sehen, dass Du drauf und dran bist, diesen Sandsack kurz und klein zu schlagen…"  
„Kleb' ein Foto von Flat Top drauf und ich mach's…"

„Dachte ich mir", grinst Lee. „Ich hatte die gleiche Idee."

„Meinst Du, er benimmt sich in Zukunft?"

„Wenn nicht, hat die Galactica einen _grounded pilot_ mehr", Lee wirkte entschlossen. „Aber ich denke, er hat verstanden, dass er mit seiner Meinung ziemlich alleine dasteht."

Kara nickte. Die übrigen Piloten hatten sich geschlossen und überzeugend hinter Sharon gestellt. „Kat, Racetrack und HotDog machen grade ganz deutlich, dass sie es ernst meinen mit dem Vertrauen: Sie spielen mit Sharon Karten, so wie früher. Und ach ja, ein neues _Callsign_ hat sie auch schon: Athena."

„Das passt", gab Kara zurück. „Wie ist der Streit eigentlich ausgebrochen?"

„Willst Du das wirklich wissen?"

„Würd' ich sonst fragen?"

„Naja, Flat Top hatte wohl schon ordentlich getankt, er hat sich schon eine ganze Weile über Sharon mokiert und gemeckert, sich beschwert, dass mein Vater und wir ihr so einfach verzeihen können. Die anderen haben sich, so zumindest haben sie es mir erzählt, rausgehalten und ihm nicht mal darauf geantwortet…"

„…das heißt, sie standen von Anfang an hinter Sharon?"

„Die meisten sicherlich. Den Rest haben wir hoffentlich überzeugt."

„Und dann?"

„Eskaliert ist das Ganze, als Helo den Raum betreten hat.", warum nur hatte Kara sich das gedacht. „Flat Top hat ihn gefragt, nun ja, wie es denn so wäre, mit einem Toaster zu vögeln, und ob er ihm die richtigen Programmierungen in den Schaltkreisen für…", Lee räusperte sich. Kara hatte längst verstanden. Kein Wunder, dass Helo ihm da eine verpasst hatte.

„Ist schon gut. Ich hab's kapiert. Kerle…", eigentlich hatte Kara das letzte Wort nur denken wollen, irgendwie war es ihr dann doch herausgerutscht.

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Zieh Deine Boxhandschuhe an und zeig, was Du kannst…", Kara hatte keine Lust, diese Frau-Mann-Kiste jetzt zu vertiefen.

Lee mochte diese kleinen Schaukämpfe zwischen ihm und Starbuck. Mehr als _sparring_ war es nicht, auch wenn sie das sicherlich lautstark abgestritten hätte. Ein Kräftemessen, bei dem es ungeschriebene Gesetze und unausgesprochene Regeln gab, an die sich beide hielten. Keiner von beiden würde hierbei bis zum Letzten gehen, keiner von beiden war darauf aus, den anderen wirklich auf die Matte zu befördern, ein blaues Auge zu schlagen oder die Nase zu brechen. In der Regel trugen sie noch nicht mal ihren Zahnschutz, denn Schläge ins Gesicht waren tabu – auch so eine stille Vereinbarung. Die beiden kannten sich gut genug um zu wissen, wie der jeweils andere den Schlag abwehren würde. Bisher hatte es nie Veilchen oder Platzwunden gegeben. Er fing ihre Schläge ab, sie die seinen. Und meistens gab es auch keinen Sieger. Nicht selten endeten sie entweder rangeln übereinander auf der Matte, weil der eine dem anderen ein Bein stellte oder an eine Wand gedrängt in einer festen Umarmung, die mit einem Boxgriff nur noch am Rande etwas zu tun hatte.

„Na komm schon, was ist denn heute los mit Dir? Hat Flat Top Dir die Stimmung vermiest?", Kara tänzelte vor ihm von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Boxhandschuhe in Abwehrhaltung vor ihrem Oberkörper in Stellung gebracht.

Doch anstatt anzugreifen, legte Lee seine beiden Hände an ihre Hüften: „Kara, woher kommt die Narbe an Deinem Bauch?" _Frak_ …Ihr Top war durch die Bewegungen wieder etwas nach oben gerutscht. Lee konnte ganz deutlich den roten Strich sehen, der auf ihren Beckenknochen zulief. Er konnte nicht einfach mit ihr boxen, so wie immer, so als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Es war ihr unangenehm, das spürte er ganz genau, aber er wollte wissen, was passiert war. Er musste es wissen. Er war auf einen ihrer Wutausbrüche gefasst, aber er war entschlossen, sie nicht aus diesem Trainingsraum zu lassen, bevor er nicht wenigsten eine Ahnung dessen hatte, was passiert war.

Unvermittelt löste sie sich aus seinen Händen, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, den rechten Arm an ihre Stirn gelegt und ließ sich hörbar unsanft gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken fallen. „Ich weiß es nicht", war das einzige, was sie hervorbrachte. Kara rutschte die Wand entlang nach unten und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Willst Du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?", Lee hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, eine Hand auf eines ihrer angewinkelten Knie gelegt.

Sie nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht, tunlichst darauf bedacht, Lee nicht anzuschauen.

„Nachdem ich von den Zylonen angeschossen worden war, bin ich in diesem Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Mir ist das von Anfang an sehr seltsam vorgekommen. Es war immer derselbe Arzt, der zu mir kam, ich habe nie eine Schwester gesehen, keinen Pfleger, nicht mal andere Patienten. Noch nicht einmal gehört habe ich eine andere Stimme. Außerdem bin ich ständig sofort nach seinem Besuch wieder eingeschlafen. Ich war wie im Delirium, Lee. Ich kann mich kaum an etwas erinnern.", Kara schluchzte.

„Waren das die Zylonen?", fragte Lee.

Kara nickte: „Eines Morgens kam der Arzt und fragte: _Na Starbuck, wie geht es uns heute?_ Da wusste ich, ich muss hier weg. Ich hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass Starbuck mein _callsign_ ist. Für ihn hätte ich Kara Thrace sein müssen." Lee verstand, so hatte sich der vermeintliche Arzt also endgültig verraten.

„Ich habe mit letzter Kraft, bevor ich wieder eingeschlafen wäre, diese Infusionsnadel aus meinem Arm gerissen und gewartet, bis er wiederkam. Mit einer so lebendigen und munteren Starbuck hat er wohl nicht gerechnet", Kara musste an der Stelle unweigerlich grinsen, „ich hab ihm die Infusionsnadel in den Hals rammt und bin dann auf den Gang gelaufen. Im Krankenhaushemdchen und barfuß."

Lee versuchte sich die Szene vor seinem geistigen Auge vorzustellen. Es gab vermutlich wirklich nichts, aber wirklich rein gar nichts in diesem Universum, das eine Kara Thrace ruhig stellen konnte, noch nicht einmal ein zylonisches Krankenhaus mit ganzen Batterien an Schlafmitteln.

„Ich habe noch zwei andere Zylonen gesehen, diese blonde Frau, die wir auch schon hier auf der Galactica hatten und diesen PR-Fritzen. Denen bin ich ausgewichen, aber Lee, was ich dann gefunden habe … das … das …"

Kara schluckte hart, Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Lee, der bislang einfach nur neben ihr gesessen und ihr zugehört hatte, zog sie jetzt in seine Arme, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. Kara, die sich von niemand anderem in dieser Situation überhaupt hätte anfassen lassen, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Was hast Du gefunden, Kara?", Lee's Stimme war sanft. In keinster Weise drängend. Sie wusste, dass er ihr die Entscheidung überließ, ob und wie viel sie nun noch erzählen würde.

„In einem großen Saal habe ich etwa dreißig junge Frauen gefunden, alle an Instrumente und Computer angeschlossen. Die Zylonen haben mit ihnen Experimente gemacht. Plötzlich war mir klar, warum dieser Arzt die ganze Zeit vom Kinderkriegen geredet hatte." Kara krallte ihre Finger in Lee's Tanktop fest: „Lee, die Zylonen experimentieren mit Babys."

Das war mit Abstand das Abartigste, das Widerwärtigste, das Lee jemals gehört hatte. Die Zylonen hatten Frauen gefangen, an Maschinen angeschlossen und versuchten ihnen nun zylonische Babys einzupflanzen, die die armen Frauen dann austragen sollten? Das musste wirklich das Ende der Welt sein. Eine zitternde Kara riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihre Zähne klapperten, sie hatte Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen, zog sie noch weiter zu sich. „Verstehst Du, das hätte ich sein können…", schluchzte sie leise. „Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut", Lee wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er hoffte, das würde genug sein, zumindest für den Moment.

Den Rest der Geschichte kannte er ohnehin. Draußen war Kara den Rebellen in die Arme gelaufen. Sharon hatte sie zu diesem ominösen Krankenhaus geführt und ihnen ein Fluchtfahrtzeug besorgt.

„Willst Du dich mal von Cottle untersuchen lassen?", fragte Lee schließlich.

Kara sah ihn erschrocken an, lehnte sich dann sofort wieder an seine Brust: „Von dem alten Sadisten?! Nein, nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die mit mir gemacht haben.", sagte sie und fügte ein leises: „Ich will es wirklich nicht wissen", hinzu.

* * *

Und, hat's Euch gefallen - wenn ja, gerne review dalassen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Eure PoV


	6. Happy Birthday Commander

Heute ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Warning: Es wird _fluffy..._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Happy Birthday Commander ~ Geburtstagsparty_**

 _Frak_ , warum nur hatte er sich schon wieder von dieser Frau zu etwas überreden lassen? In letzter Zeit schien das zur Regel zu werden, allerdings nur selten mit einem guten Ausgang. Wenn er an diese misslungene Pressekonferenz dachte, dann spürte er noch immer die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Augenblicklich legte sich seine Stirn in Falten, _caught in anger._ Und jetzt das: Eine Geburtstagsparty. Er hatte früher schon Familienfeiern gemieden, wo immer es nur möglich war – außer wenn es um seine Söhne ging – und seinen eigenen Geburtstag, da hatte er nie sonderlichen Wert darauf gelegt. Und dann hatte noch irgendwer – _the hell_ , wenn er den erwischen würde – ihr auch noch zugetragen, dass er, Commander Bill Adama, nun seit 40 Jahren in der kolonialen Flotte diente. „Zwei auf einen Streich", hatte sie gesagt. Gegen ihr Lächeln kam er einfach nicht an. Nein, nicht nur ihr Lächeln. _It was her_. Gegen die ganze Frau kam er nicht an. Warum nur konnte er Laura Roslin keinen Wunsch abschlagen? Bisher hatte er zumindest in militärischen Fragen stets die Oberhand behalten, vielleicht auch weil sie hier seine Autorität respektierte. Aber wo sollte das nur enden, wenn sie jetzt schon über die Modalitäten seiner Geburtstagsfeier entscheiden konnte?

Er hatte ja versucht sich zu erwehren. Er hatte versucht, ihr den ganzen Unsinn auszureden. Hatte gesagt, dass er seinen Geburtstag nie wirklich gefeiert habe. Aber nein, Laura war hart geblieben: „Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir jetzt damit anfangen", war ihr einziger Kommentar gewesen. Ohnehin hatte sie für den besagten Abend bereits die Lounge in der schicksten Location der _Cloud 9_ reserviert. Was sollte er dem noch entgegenhalten? Bill Adama gab sich geschlagen.

Wenigstens hatte er sie davon überzeugen können, dass seine Crew auch etwas davon haben sollte – immerhin war es nicht nur sein Geburtstag, sondern auch sein Flottenjubiläum. Also war inzwischen die gesamte Skybar für diesen Abend gebucht, die Lounge für Commander Adama und seine Gäste, der Rest für die Crew der Galactica. Und weil ja nur ein Teil davon den Abend freinehmen konnte, die Sicherheit der Flotte und die Kampfbereitschaft der Galactica mussten schließlich gewährleistet bleiben, war die Bar genau eine Woche später noch einmal reserviert, so dass der Rest der Besatzung auch einen freien Abend zum Feiern bekommen konnte. Er hoffte, dass solche Tage seiner Mannschaft gut taten. Sie alle waren _exhausted_ , ausgezehrt, übermüdet und zum Teil hatten seine Leute längst den Glauben in eine gute Zukunft verloren. Ein Abend, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, konnte da nicht schaden. Er würde alles tun, damit dieser Abend auch das werden würde, was er für seine Leute sein sollte: _A break from the hell_ der letzten Wochen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Zylonen nichts dagegen hatten.

* * *

„So, Du willst also, dass ich Dir die Schnapsdrossel vom Leib halte, ja?", Kara grinste bis über beide Ohren, sie musste sich konzentrieren, um sich ein lautes Loslachen zu verkneifen. Lee war einfach unverbesserlich, er stand etwas verloren in der Mitte des Pilotenquartiers. Momentan suchte er eher mit den Händen nach Ausreden als mit Worten. Kara lehnte an der Leiter, die von ihrer in seine Schlafkoje führte, _arms crossed_ , ein Bein an der untersten Sprosse angelehnt, bereit sich abzustoßen. Das mit Emotionen hatte er einfach nicht so drauf, dachte Kara. Viel zu technisch denkend, viel zu – ach Mann einfach. Lee war ein _thinker_. Immer schon gewesen. Er hatte sie gerade gefragt, ob sie ihn zur Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters begleiten wollte. Soweit so gut. Doch anstatt so etwas in die Richtung zu sagen wie: „Ich hätte Dich gerne dabei…" oder „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du mich begleiten würdest...", kam von Lee ein „Weißt Du, ich hab' keine Lust, dass Ellen's Zehennägel mir wieder die Schienbeine aufkratzen." Na, dafür werfe ich mich jetzt sicher nicht in Deine Arme, hatte sie gedacht. Lee, dafür musst Du jetzt erst mal ein bisschen leiden. Er tat ihr ja fast schon leid, so hilflos und verloren – und er wusste scheinbar wirklich nicht, warum Kara sich sichtlich auf die Unterlippe biss, anstatt einen Freudensprung zu machen.

Kara konnte diese Aussage wohl einordnen. Lee hatte ihr von Ellen's Flirtversuchen unterm Tisch während des letzten Abendessens im Quartier seines Vaters erzählt und auch davon, wie schwierig es gewesen war, die Contenance zu bewahren. Aber für wen wäre es das nicht, wenn Ellen Tigh, die Frau des XO, ihre Pumps auszieht und anfängt einem die Beine entlang zu streichen. Als sie bei seinem Oberschenkel angekommen war, war Lee die ganze Sache endgültig zu bunt geworden. Lee hatte noch nie freiwillig den Tisch abgeräumt. An diesem Abend schon.

„Klingt ja, als hättest Du einen wirklich aufregenden Abend gehabt. Glaubst Du, sie hätte das wirklich bis ganz nach oben durchgezogen?", Kara konnte sich noch bestens daran erinnern, als Lee ihr am nächsten Tag von diesem aus seiner Sicht doch recht misslungenen Abendessen berichtet hatte. Sie beiden hatten nach dem Duschen auf der Bettkante ihrer Koje gesessen. „Ellen? Die ist doch zu allem fähig…", Lee war dabei, sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch abzutrocknen, ein anderes hatte er um seine Lenden gewickelt.

„Du meinst also wirklich, sie wäre Dir bis…", Kara hatte nicht gewusst, wohin das führen würde, als sie mit diesen Worten angefangen hatte, mit drei Fingern ihrer rechten Hand von Lee's Knöchel aus nach oben zu streichen.

 _Lords_ , sie spielt mit dem Feuer, hatte Lee gedacht. Bei Kara würde er keine Anstalten machen, aufzuspringen. Er würde sie gewähren lassen, wo immer das auch enden würde. Bis heute wusste Lee nicht, ob er HotDog und Kat dafür danken sollte, dass sie im nächsten Augenblick durch die Luke gekommen waren oder ob er es ihnen übelnehmen sollte, dass sie ihre Zweisamkeit gestört hatten. Als sich das Öffnungsrad zu drehen begann, hatte Kara auf der Stelle ihre Finger von seinem Bein weggezogen – sie war bis etwas fünf Zentimeter über sein Knie gekommen.

Wieder zurück in der Gegenwart hörte sie Lee sagen: „Ist doch ein guter Plan, nicht?", war das wirklich alles, was ihm einfiel? _Lords_ , dieser Kerl brachte sie nochmal zur Verzweiflung.

„Und Du meinst wirklich, wenn ich dabei bin, dann gräbt sie sich nicht wieder an?", Kara's Art Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten. Wenn er ehrlich war, Lee hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Idee die gewünschte Wirkung haben würde. Er wusste nur, dass er an diesem Abend gerne jemanden an seiner Seite hätte, dem er vertraute, und in dessen Nähe er sich wohlfühlte, mit dem er ausgelassen sein und sich amüsieren konnte, bei dem er sich nicht verstellen musste. Auf dem ganzen Schiff gab es nur eine Person, für die das allumfänglich zutraf: Kara.

Lee zuckte die Schultern: „Einen Versuch ist's wert. Also?"

Kara machte einen Schritt auf Lee zu und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals: „Nur, wenn Du mit mir tanzt."

Lee war überrascht. Kara Thrace wollte tanzen? Na gut, das ließ sich einrichten: „Ich deute das als _Ja_."

„Und darf ich, sagen wir, aktiv eingreifen, falls Ellen Dir doch wieder zu sehr auf die Pelle rückt?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Wie soll das bitte aussehen?"

„Das überlass' mal schön mir…"

„ _Lords_ , Starbuck…mach mir keine Angst…"

„Keine Sorge, ich sprenge nicht die Party."

„Versprochen?"  
„Versprochen."

* * *

Lee kam sich albern vor. Er war nun schon einige Male an der Luke zum Pilotenquartier vorbeigelaufen, dann wieder umgekehrt, um dann – bevor er geklopft hatte – wieder in die andere Richtung zu marschieren, um am Ende des Ganges wieder kehrt zu machen. Die beiden Marines am Ende des Flures schauten ihn mit jeder Kehre verwirrter an. _Walking, walking in circles._ Warum das Ganze? Er war zu früh. 19 Uhr hatte er mit Kara vereinbart, jetzt war es 18.50. Immerhin hatte er auf diese Weise schon zehn Minuten rumgebracht.  
„Meine Güte, Lee. Stell Dich nicht so an, Du bist der CAG. Du hast jedes Recht in dieses _frakking_ Pilotenquartier zu marschieren, auch ohne anzuklopfen. Deine eigene Koje ist da drin", sagte er sich. Und trotzdem hatte er keine Lust, einer noch nicht ganz fertigen Kara zu begegnen, die ihn unter Umständen gleich wieder hinauskomplimentieren würde. Lee musste schmunzeln, bei der Vorstellung, Kara könnte mit Lockenwicklern im Haar und Make-Up Täschchen vor dem Spiegel stehen. Nein, Starbuck war definitiv nicht eine dieser Frauen, die sich aus diesen Dingen etwas machte. Aber sie war eben auch ein Mädchen. _My girl_ , dachte Lee. Wann hatte er eigentlich angefangen, so von ihr zu denken? Damals, _side by side_ im Bett auf der Krankenstation, nachdem sie auf den roten Mond gestürzt war und sie ihn gebeten hatte, zu bleiben? Lee schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es musste vermutlich schon viel früher gewesen sein. Sonst hätte er diese zig Feldaufschwünge, die schließlich zu ihrer Rettung geführt hatten, doch erst gar nicht gemacht. _My girl_ . Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Noch immer zu früh. _Frak_ …Und immerhin war das heute Abend keine Militärparade, sondern eine Geburtstagsparty. Lee erwartete sie nicht in _duty uniform_. Er blickte an sich herunter: Dunkle Jeans (die Beste, die er noch besaß) und violettes Hemd. Keine Krawatte, ordentliche Schuhe. Er hatte der Präsidentin bei den letzten Vorbereitungen geholfen und sich dann im Quartier seines Vaters umgezogen. Und nun stand er hier. „ _Damn_ , sie wird mir schon nichts entgegenwerfen", dachte Lee und klopfte zögerlich an die Tür.  
„ _Come in_ , ich bin so gut wie fertig", Kara's prompte Antwort überraschte ihn.

„Hi, Lee. Eine Sekunde", Kara zupfte sich die letzten Haarsträhnen zurecht. Sie stand hinter der noch geöffneten Tür ihres Spints. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, dann flog die Tür mit den Worten „So, das muss jetzt passen" ins Schloss. Und Lee? Der war perplex. Kara stand vor ihm in einem schwarzen Jumpsuit, die Beine gerade weit geschnitten, der leichte Stoff umspielte ihre Knöchel, das Oberteil eng anliegend und figurbetont – _she could definitely wear stuff like that_ – mit zwei Ausschnitten rechts und links über der Hüfte. Und irgendetwas hatte sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Locken? Kara hatte sich tatsächlich leichte Wellen in die Haare frisiert.  
„Und genehmigt? Nimmst Du mich so mit?", fragte sie spitzbübisch und machte einen Schritt auf Lee zu. Er musste nicht antworten. Seine Antwort war sein Arm, den er ihr entgegenhielt und den sie gerne annahm. Untergehakt machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Shuttle, das sie zur _Cloud 9_ bringen würde.

Die Skybar war bereits gut gefüllt, als sie ankamen. Lee war noch immer nervös. Kara dagegen zeigte keine Anzeichen davon, dachte er. Sie ging wie ganz selbstverständlich an seinem Arm, so als würden sie das jeden Tag so tun. „Reiß Dich zusammen, Lee", dachte er. Das hier war kein _Date_ , das war der Geburtstag seines Vaters und Kara sollte ihm dabei helfen, sich Ellen Tigh vom Leib zu halten. Das war alles. War das wirklich alles?

Lee und Kara bahnten sich ihren Weg an den tanzenden Pärchen vorbei in Richtung der Lounge, wo sie Commander Adama und die Präsidentin ausgemacht hatten. Laura Roslin winkte ihnen freudig zu. Sein Vater saß neben ihr. Lee konnte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Entspannt ja. Aber sonst? Eher neutral. Wirklich nach Geburtstagsstimmung sah es irgendwie nicht aus. Ob das an den verschlungen Armen auf der Tanzfläche lag? Sein Vater würde heute Abend alle Augen und, falls vorhanden, alle Hühneraugen zudrücken müssen oder morgen saß die halbe Crew der Galactica in der Brig. Sie würden anbauen müssen, um alle unter zubringen, die gegen die _fraternization rules_ , kurz _frat regs_ , verstoßen hatten. Beziehungen zwischen Militärs, noch dazu öffentlich gelebt, waren nicht nur verpönt. Sie waren verboten. Zumindest galt dieses Gesetz, solange die zwölf Kolonien noch Bestand hatten. In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich mehr und mehr eine Nachlässigkeit mit solchen Dingen eingeschlichen. Wozu denn auch? Wollte man den wenigen verbliebenden Menschen wirklich verbieten, glücklich zu sein, wo doch niemand von ihnen wusste, ob er den nächsten Tag überleben würde. Ob die Menschheit als solche den nächsten Tag überleben würde. Außerdem: Irgendwie musste das Überleben der Menschheit ja auch nachhaltig gesichert werden. Hatte nicht Laura Roslin am Tag nach der _initial cylon attac_ gesagt: „ _We need to have babies_." Lee wusste bis heute nicht, ob das einfach nur eine Feststellung oder eine Art Befehl hatte sein sollen. Seit Beginn des Krieges schaute nun also auch sein Vater über diese Dinge hinweg, so zumindest Lee's Eindruck. Der Commander wusste ganz genau, was auf seinem Schiff vor sich ging, wer mit wem – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – unter einer Decke steckte, aber er unternahm nichts dagegen, solange es die Arbeit und die Pflichten der Betroffenen nicht tangierte. Helo und Athena, der Chief und Cally, Racetrack und HotDog. „Moment mal", dachte Lee. Racetrack und HotDog!? Er stupste Kara an und machte eine vielsagende Kopfbewegung in die Richtung der beiden. Kara verdrehte nur die Augen und zog ihn sanft weiter. Sollte vermutlich so viel heißen wie: Alter Hut, nur der CAG hat's mal wieder nicht gewusst.

„Guten Abend, Commander", sagte Kara fröhlich.  
„Hallo, Dad."  
Commander Adama war aufgestanden um seine beiden Kinder – für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, schon lange nicht mehr. Kara war wie seine eigene Tochter – in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Kara räusperte sich merklich und stieß Lee leicht in die Seite. Der begann augenblicklich in seiner Hosentasche zu kramen: „Wir haben Dir natürlich auch etwas mitgebracht."  
Der Commander machte große Augen, als Lee ihm eine kleine Schachtel entgegenhielt. „Aufmachen", ermunterte ihn Kara. Sie war gespannt, was der Commander dazu sagen würde. Er öffnete die Schachtel und zog eine kleine Frauenfigur heraus: „Aurora, die Göttin der Morgenröte", stellte er fachmännisch fest. „Wir dachten, die würde sich gut als Galionsfigur auf Deinem Bastelschiff machen", sagte Lee.  
„Und wir fanden Aurora passend, denn wenn wir das nächste Mal so etwas wie eine Morgenröte sehen, dann haben wir hoffentlich die Erde erreicht", fügte Kara hinzu.  
„Ein wirklich schönes Geschenk, danke Euch beiden. Aber jetzt setzt Euch zu uns…"  
Lee und Kara nahmen Platz, tunlichst darauf bedacht, genügend Abstand zu Ellen Tigh einzuhalten. So war zumindest sichergestellt, dass ihre Füße ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Kara war Ellen's Blick nicht entgangen, als sie gemeinsam mit Lee zum Tisch gekommen war. Feindselig, aber auch angriffslustig. Ellen war vermutlich nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, hatte nicht gedacht, dass Lee an diesem Abend in Begleitung erscheinen würde. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich etwas erhofft? Tigh schien sich zudem nicht sonderlich für seine Frau zu interessieren, der hatte am anderen Ende des Tisches scheinbar wichtiges zu besprechen. Wenn Kara das richtig deutete, dann ging es bei dem Gespräch mit dem Chief um die Schnapsbrennerei in einer Abstellkammer des Hangardecks. Die beiden schienen da gerade einen Deal auszuhandeln.  
„Jetzt zeig' schon her…", Laura Roslin schien ganz neugierig auf die Figur zu sein. Hatte ja auch etwas mit Göttern zu tun, dachte Kara. Laura betrachtete Aurora von allen Seiten und legte sie dann zurück in die Schachtel: „Aber Bill, jetzt musst Du ein bisschen besser auf Dein Schiff aufpassen. Die Figur ist aus Porzellan…", kommentierte sie. Kara gluckste, als der Commander die Präsidentin verdutzt anschaute. Sie wusste, dass der Commander seinen Schiffsbau schon mehrfach von neuem begonnen hatte, nachdem er das ganze Projekt in einem Ausbruch von Rage vom Tisch gefegt hatte. Hinterher hatte er fein säuberlich die Einzelteile wieder vom Boden aufgeklaubt, dann hatten sie einige Tage in einer Ecke in seinem Quartier gelegen und irgendwann war er zum Chief gegangen, um sich neuen Kleber zu besorgen.

„Ich hol' uns etwas zu trinken", sagte Lee. „Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"  
Kara schüttelte den Kopf und Lee war in Richtung Bar verschwunden. Kara lehnte sich zurück, _her gaze wandering through the hall_. Was war nur geblieben von dieser, ihrer Welt? Nicht viel, wenn sie sich so umschaute. Eine Flotte mit weniger als 50.000 Menschen an Bord, _on the run_ , _in search of home_. Die Schiffe waren eng, überfüllt, Menschen schliefen zum Teil in Frachträumen, nein sie schliefen nicht nur dort, sie lebten dort. So gesehen hatten sie es auf der Galactica ja fast schon luxuriös, jeder hatte sein eigenes Bett, es gab Wasch- und Aufenthaltsräume. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, wirklich mal für sich sein, das konnte man auf der Galactica auch nicht. Man musste schon sehr viel Glück haben und eine vergessene, alte und längst nicht mehr gebrauchte Abstellkammer zu finden, um ein paar Momente der Ruhe für sich haben zu können. Mit _leisure_ hatte das alles sowieso nichts zu tun. Also, was war geblieben? Ein Haufen Blechkübel, die durch's All trieben, ohne den Weg zu ihrem Ziel wirklich zu kennen. Beengt, stickig, ohne echtes Tageslicht. Negativ konnte man das sicherlich so beschreiben. Aber ihr Blick in die Runde zeigte ihr noch etwas: Geblieben waren auch diese Menschen, die versuchten ihrem Schicksal zu trotzen, die sich mit der Situation abgefunden oder zumindest arrangiert hatten, die heute, an einem Abend wie diesem, fröhlich und ausgelassen tanzten – so als gäbe es kein Morgen. Menschen, die bereit waren, Entbehrungen in Kauf zu nehmen, immer in der Hoffnung, doch eine neue Heimat zu finden.  
„Alles klar bei Dir?", Lee stellte ein Glas Ambrosia vor ihr auf den Tisch.  
„Danke. Ich war nur in Gedanken…"  
„Das hab ich gesehen." Doch ehe er nachfragen konnte, was sie so sehr beschäftigte, trat das ein, was er an diesem Abend am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ellen stand neben ihm, griff nach seinem Arm und schleppte ihn zur Tanzfläche: „Lee, diesen einen Tanz wirst Du mir doch nicht verwehren wollen, nicht wahr?" Lee warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zurück zu Kara. Die hatte nach ihrem Glas gegriffen und winkte ihm mit den Fingern der rechten Hand zu. Aber, hatten sie denn nicht ausgemacht? _Frak_ … da würde er nun wohl durchmüssen.  
Hätte sie es nicht so amüsant gefunden, Lee hätte ihr Leid getan. Ein Tanz mit Ellen Tigh war sicher kein Zuckerschlecken, kein Vergnügen. Schon gar nicht wenn man männlich und halbwegs attraktiv war. Selbst von ihrer Position aus hatte sie sehen können, dass Ellen's Hände immer wieder bedrohlich weit nach Süden gewandert waren. Lee, ganz der Gentleman, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte das falscheste und gleichzeitig höflichste Lächeln aufgesetzt, das sie je an ihm gesehen hatte – und er litt in Würde. Kara sah die Spannung in seinen Schultern, in seiner verkrampften Körperhaltung, deren einziges Ziel es zu sein schien, Ellen auf Mindestabstand zu halten. Sie glaubte sogar die Alarmhaltung seiner Nackenhärchen zu sehen – nunja, das war vielleicht übertrieben, dachte sie. Sehen konnte sie es auf diese Entfernung sicher nicht wirklich, aber sie war sich sicher, dass seine Härchen auf „Hab Acht" standen. Und Ellen? Was tat die? Die stolperte ihm immer wieder verlegen tiefer in die Arme, schmachtend und durchtrieben-gierig zugleich. Schlechte Tänzerin, betrunken oder jämmerliche Schauspielerin, oder alles drei zusammen, dachte Kara. Sie würde ihm gleich zu Hilfe kommen, ganz sicher, gleich, aber zuerst wollte sie sich das Ganze ein wenig ansehen. Lee war in der Tat nicht zu beneiden. Ellen fackelte nicht lange. So eng, wie sie Lee an sich drückte, tanzten eigentlich nur pubertierende Liebespärchen. Kara wollte gerade aufstehen, da stand plötzlich der Commander vor ihr: „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Kara nahm an und die beiden gingen zur Tanzfläche. Lee's Rettung musste also noch diesen einen Tanz warten. Oder auch zwei oder drei.  
„Ein ungewohnter Anblick, Starbuck", Commander Adama schaffte es doch immer wieder, in wenigen Worten das auf den Punkt zu bringen, wofür andere eine lange Rede gebraucht hätten. Kara grinste ihn an und zuckte leicht die Schultern: „Hab mir Mühe gegeben für diesen Abend, mein Commander hat schließlich nicht alle Jahre Geburtstag und Flottenjubiläum zugleich." Bill bezweifelte zwar, dass sie sich nur für ihn so herausgeputzt hatte, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Dich mal in Abendgarderobe zu sehen, aber – auch wenn das jetzt altmodisch oder abgedroschen klingt – es steht Dir. Und dieses Lächeln auch, Kara." Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Lächeln genauso wie ihr Outfit etwas mit seinem Sohn zu tun hatte. Das hier heute Abend, das war keine Starbuck-und-Apollo-Sache, hier ging es um Kara und Lee. Irgendsoein Gefühl tief in seiner hintersten Magengrube sagte ihm das ganz genau. Er hatte es ihnen beiden angesehen, in dem Moment, als sie den Raum betreten hatten. Sie am Arm seines Sohnes. Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte. Die beiden waren so vertraut. Nein, eigentlich traf es _vertraut_ nicht ganz, zumindest nicht für diesen Abend. Kara und Lee, _together, arm in arm_ – das wirkte so selbstverständlich, so natürlich. Seit Starbuck's letztem Absturz musste es auch dem letzten auf diesem Schiff klar sein. Er wusste, dass Lee sich durch nichts hätte abbringen lassen, dass er weder Verrat noch Waffengebrauch gescheut hätte und dass er sich im Extremfall den Weg zu seiner Viper freigeboxt oder womöglich freigeschossen hätte, um weiter nach ihr suchen zu können. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er sie dort unten gelassen. _The two of them were dancing around each other for so long_ und hatten es scheinbar doch nie gemerkt – oder nicht zugegeben. Vielleicht war nun der Groschen gefallen? Hatte sein Sohn endlich die Courage gehabt, es Kara zu sagen? Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, sollte das mit den beiden jemals ernst werden, dann würde die Initiative von Kara ausgehen. Lee war – nun ja – er hatte manchmal so seine Probleme, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. In der Zeit, in der Lee abwog, das Für und Wider analysierte und dann doch zu keiner eindeutigen Entscheidung kam, weil alles seine Risiken und Fallstricke hatte, in der Zeit legten andere ihre Bedenken bei Seite, heirateten und zogen Kinder groß. _Kinder_ , dachte Adama. _Grandpa_. Kara's Antwort riss ihn dann jäh aus seinen Gedanken: „Danke, dann gut einprägen. Die nächste Gelegenheit wird wohl wieder eine Zeit auf sich warten lassen", gab sie zurück.

Der Commander war ein guter Tänzer, dachte Kara. Er hielt sie fest und eng, aber niemals so, wie Lee sie hielt. Bill's Führung war eher – väterlich. Und Lee? Das würde sich gleich zeigen: „Commander, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber erstens wartet die Präsidentin auf Sie, und mit Laura Roslin will ich es mir nun wirklich nicht verscherzen und zweitens muss ich nun endlich Lee aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Sonst wird er sauer…"  
Commander Adama musste grinsen. Diese Kinder, dachte er und ließ Kara aus der Führung. Geschickt platziert, denn sie stand nun richtig an Ort und Stelle, als Lee und Ellen auf sie zu getanzt kamen. „Ich glaube, den nächsten Tanz hatte Captain Adama mir versprochen", sagte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick in Ellens Richtung und hatte sich schon zwischen die beiden gedrängt. Lee zögerte keine Sekunde, er ließ Ellens Hände, Ellens Hände sein und zog Kara in seine Arme. Nicht nur den nächsten, sondern auch den übernächsten und den über-übernächsten, dachte er. Den ganzen Abend lang. „Du hast Dir aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen", sagte er.  
„Hab' mich inzwischen gut amüsiert…"  
„Na, das kann ich mir denken. Auf meine Kosten, oder wie?"  
Sie wusste, dass sie darauf keine Antwort geben musste und er vermutlich auch gar keine Antwort haben wollte.  
Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Sicher, sie waren sich in der Vergangenheit schon oft nahe gewesen, rein physisch gesehen vielleicht sogar noch näher als hier, und doch merkte Kara, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Nur diesen Hauch von schwarzem Stoff und Lee's Hemd zwischen sich zu wissen. Keine Uniform, kein Pilotenanzug – manchmal konnten diese Dinge auch eine Rüstung sein. Dazu das gedimmte Licht, die heimelige Atmosphäre. Das hier war nicht die Galactica mit ihren tristen und kahlen Gängen, dem Einheitsgrau in allen Etagen, der Kühle, die auch von ihrer Crew bisweilen Besitz ergriff – körperlich wie mental. Das hier war ein _Luxury Liner_ , der wusste, wie man Menschen glücklich machen konnte, auf dem man musste, was sie brauchten, um ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden zu erleben. Lee hielt sie klassisch, eine Hand in der seinen, die andere hatte er um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Als die Töne des ersten Songs ausklangen, zog er sie näher zu sich. Ein nichts _between their bodies_. Die Botschaft war klar: So schnell würde er sie nicht wieder gehen lassen.

„Lee?"  
„Ja?"  
„Was ist, soll ich nun _aktiv eingreifen_?"

„Hast Du das nicht bereits?", Lee verstand nicht so recht. Ellen war doch gar nicht da, zumindest im Moment hatte er seine Ruhe vor ihr. Was hatte Starbuck denn nun schon wieder vor? Seine Antwort dauerte ihr scheinbar zu lang, sie verstärkte den Druck in seinem Rücken und mit einem Mal war ihm klar, was sie mit _aktiv eingreifen_ gemeint hatte. Ein verschmitzes Lächeln _, the infamous Starbuck-grin on her face_ , zogen sich Kara's Mundwinkel merklich nach oben. Im nächsten Augenblick trafen ihre Lippen die seinen, _soft and warm_. Lee war überrascht und elektrisiert zu gleich. Er schloss seine Augen und im selben Moment stand die Welt für ihn still. Er würde sich vermutlich immer an die Zeilen des Liedes erinnern, das gerade im Hintergrund lief:

 _Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

 _Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

 _You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

 _It's gonna get to your heart_

 _There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms_

 _Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_

 _You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

 _© LeAnn Rimes – Can't Fight The Moonlight_

Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander und fanden den Weg an die Hüfte des jeweils anderen. Er spürte ihren Oberkörper an seinem, ihre Wärme, ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht. _Lords_ , er hoffte, dass der Rest der Crew so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, dass er das hier übersehen würde. Er wusste, dass sie vermutlich zwischen all den schmusenden Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche nicht sonderlich auffielen, er wusste aber auch, dass seinem Vater das hier sicherlich nicht entgehen würde.

Auf dem Frachter nach ihrer Rückkehr von Caprica war er es gewesen, der diese imaginäre _last line_ zwischen ihnen beiden überschritten hatte. Wie oft hatte er seitdem dran gedacht, es wieder zu tun, wie oft hatte er gehofft, dass sie es tun würde. Jetzt war es soweit, _the line crossed, twice._ Und sie hatte den Anfang gemacht. Lee war kein gläubiger Mensch. Im Gegensatz zu Kara betete er nicht zu den Göttern – und _hard-as-nails Starbuck_ tat das auch nur im Heimlichen, dann wenn sie glaubte allein und ungesehen zu sein. Lee _kept her little secret._ Aber das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in dem er sich dabei ertappte, zu einer wie auch immer gearteten transzendenten, höheren Kraft zu sprechen: „Bitte, lass' das etwas bedeuten. _Let it mean anything. Something."_

* * *

„Bill, hast Du das gewusst?", die Präsidentin hatte das Paar auf der Tanzfläche nun schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Sie verstand nicht so recht, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte, oder doch? Nun ja, eigentlich verstand sie es ziemlich gut.  
„Was?", fragte Bill.  
„Na, das…", die Präsidentin machte eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung in Richtung der beiden.

„Ich weiß das schon lange, nur die beiden wissen es immer noch nicht", Laura blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sie verstand nicht, das war doch wohl mehr als eindeutig: „Was meinst Du?"

„Naja, im Moment ist das nichts anderes als der Versuch, Lee Ellen vom Leib zu halten…"

Die Präsidentin war irritiert. Das konnte doch nicht der Ernst der beiden sein, aber wobei, bei Starbuck und Apollo, da wusste man nie. „Und das scheint auch ganz gut zu funktionieren", konstatierte sie. Bill sah nur noch Ellen's Rücken, als sie schnellen Schrittes die Skybar verließ. Sie würde heute Abend wohl nicht mehr wieder kommen.

„Aber Bill…"

„Ja?"

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es, nunja, der erste improvisierte Kuss der beiden…", und da erinnerte sie sich an _the reunion_ der beiden auf dem Frachter, als Kara mit dem Pfeil des Apollon zurückgekommen war und lächelte leise vor sich hin.

„Ist es vermutlich auch nicht", war alles, was Adama dazu zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Liked it? Just leave me review.

Eure PoV


	7. Pilots' Academy

Thanks again for following the story - and yeah thanks to PFC Foster, you're abolutely right, I think I can't hide pieces of my dialect. I never take it as an offense, when people guess right where I come from :). So, hope you'll like the next part as well...

After a fluffy evening, everything's settled in now? Oh no, not with Kara and Lee ... this chapter again is full of speed and action. I hope you'll enjoy it.

And yeah the next update will take some time - I'm heading for an "offline" holiday tomorrow ;)

* * *

 **Pilotenschule ~ Pilots' Academy**

Lee hatte Mühe, sich aus dem Bett zu hieven. Das Piepen seines Weckers hatte ihm jedoch ganz unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, dass die Nacht vorbei war. Sonderlich lange war sie ohnehin nicht gewesen. Es war ruhig. Er blinzelte. Das Licht im Schlafraum der Piloten war hell. Nein, es war grell, viel zu grell. Und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, außerdem fühlte er sich gerädert, _put through the hoops_. So, als wäre er eine doppelte Schicht in einer viel zu kleinen Viper geflogen. _Frak_ , er hatte einen Kater, und was für einen. Die Leiter war ein Balanceakt, konzentriert hielt er sich mit beiden Händen an den Sprossen fest, um nicht herunter zu fallen. Irgendwie kam er dann doch auf dem Boden an. Täuschte er sich, oder wankte der? Die Koje unter der seinen war leer. Er erinnerte sich. Starbuck war zur Patrouille eingeteilt, schließlich hatte er den Plan auch geschrieben. „Sie wird doch nicht in diesem Zustand in ihrer Viper sitzen", dachte er. Oder ging es ihr etwa besser als ihm? Sie waren gemeinsam von der Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters zurückgekommen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass das erst knapp vier Stunden her war. Er jedenfalls hatte sich seit der Abschlussfeier in der Pilotenakademie nicht mehr so miserabel gefühlt. Er brauchte Schmerzmittel und Koffein, und zwar schnell. In diesem Zustand konnte er unmöglich im CIC aufschlagen. Erst einmal zu Dr. Cottle. Der würde schon irgendwelche _drugs_ für ihn haben. Sein Blick fiel auf das schwarze Stück Stoff, das zusammengeknubbelt auf Kara's Bett lag. Lee schüttelte den Kopf, er musste grinsen: „Ordnung wird nicht mehr Deine Stärke, Kara", flüsterte er.

 _Kara_ , er spürte noch immer ihre Wärme, ihren Körper an seinem, ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Und doch kam es ihm vor, wie ein Traum. Er sah sich mit Kara auf der Tanzfläche stehen, schmusend. Dabei war er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht geträumt hatte. Die eindeutigen Gesichtsausdrücke seines Vaters und der Präsidentin hatten ihm das auch bestätigt. Keiner von beiden hatte etwas gesagt, und doch wusste Lee, dass ihnen nichts entgangen war. Kara und er waren danach – _frak_ , wie sich das anhörte – einfach zum Tisch des Commanders zurückgegangen, Arm und Arm, so als wäre nichts gewesen – nein, so als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, als gäbe es keine _fraternization rules_ , als wären sie nicht Captain Adama und Lieutenant Thrace, sondern einfach nur Kara und Lee. Die Präsidentin hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Ellen inzwischen die Party verlassen hatte. Wieso hatte sie dabei so gegrinst? Hatte sie Kara's Aktion richtig gedeutet? Der restliche Abend war entspannt und locker gewesen. Sie hatten noch ein paar Mal getanzt, aber ohne sich zu küssen. Die Präsidentin war ihm seltsam gelöst vorgekommen. Lee kannte eigentlich bislang nur die harte Politikerin in ihr. Aber seinem Vater gelang es scheinbar, auch die andere Seite der Laura Roslin zu Tage zu fördern. Die Präsidentin hatte ohne Zweifel Charme, aber sie hatte auch Humor, lachte gerne und war ab und an um einen neckischen Spruch nicht verlegen. Gemeinsam hatten sie ihr Abenteuer auf Kobol noch einmal rekapituliert. Und sein Vater? Bei dem hatten sich irgendwann auch so etwas wie Geburtstagsstimmung und Partylaune eingestellt.

Drei, vier, fünf Gläser Ambrosia später waren Kara und er dann schließlich aufgebrochen. Vor dem Pilotenquartier hatte sie ihn noch einmal umarmt: „Danke für den schönen Abend, Lee."  
„Ich hab zu danken, für die fescheste Begleitung der ganzen Galactica."

„Wir sollten das öfter machen…"  
„Was?"

„Feiern…"

„Wann immer Du willst", ein Kuss auf die Stirn, dann hatte er die Luke zum Pilotenquartier geöffnet. Drinnen war es still, wer nicht auf Patrouille war, schlief ruhig oder war noch nicht zurück. Kara und Lee hatten sich leise ihre Schlafklamotten angezogen und waren dann unter ihre Decken geschlüpft.

* * *

Der gestrige Abend, die Berührung seiner Lippen, seine Zärtlichkeit, die Wärme zwischen ihnen. _Underneath the starlight, starlight. There's a magical feeling, so right._ – auch wenn sie diese Zeilen noch immer im Ohr hatte, das alles erschien Kara nun schon fast Lichtjahre weit entfernt. Sie stand auf dem Hangardeck, dem wohl kältesten und kahlsten Ort auf der gesamten Galactica. Ihr gegenüber Lee, die Arme verschränkt, einen bitteren Ausdruck im Gesicht, sie stritten. Sie brüllten sich an. Mal wieder.

„Hey Starbuck, das sind wenigstens diejenigen, die schon mal in einem Flugzeug gesessen haben…", Lee hatte lange versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, aber jetzt war das Maß allmählich voll. Er hatte versucht, nicht zu hart zu sich selbst und vor allem nicht zu ihr zu sein – ihr zu Liebe, ihm zu Liebe, weil sie ihm so wichtig war, weil sie sich noch vor wenigen Stunden so nah gewesen waren, weil er wollte, dass diese Nähe, dieser gestrige Abend, dass das alles etwas bedeutete, aber nun drohte sein Geduldsfaden langsam zu reißen.

Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen ins CIC geschleppt und eine Liste mit den Namen neuer Piloten zusammengestellt. Unter den aktuellen Umständen war das nicht gerade leicht – und da sprach er noch nicht einmal von seiner persönlichen, körperlichen Verfassung. Cottle's Tabletten hatten ihm recht gut geholfen, ihm schnell wieder einen klaren Kopf verschafft. Die Galactica hatte bei der _initial attac_ der Zylonen den Großteil ihrer Piloten verloren. Die Zylonen hatten ihre Mark VII Viper einfach _ausgeknipst_. Sie hatten die Elektronik lahmgelegt. Der frühere CAG und seine Piloten waren hilflos im All getrieben, manövrierunfähig. Die Zylonen hatten leichtes Spiel gehabt. Lee schauderte, wenn er daran dachte. Kein Pilot wollte so sterben, hilflos im All, unfähig sich zu verteidigen. Und Kara? _Lords_ , Kara war nur noch am Leben, weil sie in der Brig gesessen hatte, nachdem sie Colonel Tigh eine übergebraten hatte. Lee war noch nie in seinem Leben so froh über ihr impulsives Wesen gewesen, war nie so froh gewesen, dass man sie eingesperrt hatte, wie an diesem Tag. Sein Vater und Kara waren die einzigen Menschen, die ihm aus seinem alten Leben geblieben waren. Und damit bewegte er sich schon deutlich über dem Durchschnitt hier auf der Galactica. Die meisten hatten niemanden mehr. N.I.E.M.A.N.D.E.N.

Jetzt war er der CAG und er musste die Lücken in den Cockpits auffüllen. Leichter gesagt, als getan. Auf den zivilen Schiffen der Flotte saßen nun wirklich nicht reihenweise Pilotenanwärter auf der Wartebank. Aber er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, eine ganz passable Truppe gefunden zu haben. Und was macht Starbuck? Die bricht das erste Training mit den _nuggets_ ab, wirft sie raus, sagt ihnen, dass aus ihnen nie Piloten werden und dass ihr Training mit diesem Moment beendet ist, stürmt auf ihn zu, wildgestikulierend, laut und wütend. „Mit denen arbeite ich nicht mehr", war das erste, was sie gerufen hatte, als sie aus ihrer Viper gesprungen war. Seitdem giftete sie ihn an. Und ihre Wut steckte ihn an, sie war längst übergesprungen. Lee war inzwischen auch sauer. Sauer auf Starbuck. Auf ihr Benehmen. Und er war frustriert. Weil von diesem gestrigen Abend mal wieder nichts geblieben schien.

„Was ist die Alternative?", keifte sie provokativ.

„Solche, die schon mal einem Flieger beim Landen zugeschaut haben", er hatte seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt, sich vor ihr aufgebaut. Abwehrhaltung.

„Diese Nichtsnutze werden keine Piloten mehr!", hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt so etwas wie ein Argument vorgebracht?

„Starbuck, Du sollst aus den Frischlingen Piloten machen, stattdessen wirfst Du sie am ersten Tag raus, was soll das?", er wusste in dem Moment, als er sprach, dass er zu laut war. Er ahnte, dass das heute kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Er fühlte, dass Kara Lust hatte zu streiten. Das war gefährlich. Ihr beider Wut und Zorn, ihre Aufgebrachtheit, die Frustration gemeinsam mit den Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend formten eine äußerst explosive Gefühlsmischung.

„Ganz richtig. Aus denen werden keine Piloten mehr.", sagte sie und drückte einen ihrer Zeigefinger schmerzhaft in seine Brust.  
„Ach Kara, komm schon. Hast Du denn an Deinem ersten Tag gleich alles richtig gemacht?", auf diese Frage musste sie keine Antwort geben. Stattdessen rümpfte sie die Nase, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und drehte ihren Kopf von Lee weg. Wie ein kleines Kindm dachte Lee. Er fand es ja schon fast wieder niedlich, wusste aber, dass das Wort _niedlich_ im Zusammenhang mit ihr selbst nun wahrlich das letzte war, das er gebrauchen durfte. Sie hatte den Sarkasmus in seinem Ton nicht überhört. Sie musste sich von Lee hier wirklich nicht belehren lassen. Sie war die Flugausbilderin, er der CAG. Wenn sie sagte, aus den _nuggets_ werden keine Piloten mehr, dann hatte sie ihre Gründe dafür.

„Ich verstehe. Lieutenant Kara „Starbuck" Thrace hatte also an ihrem ersten Tag schon ihre Viper vollkommen unter Kontrolle, ist Kunststückchen geflogen und hat sie anschließend sauber und zentimetergenau gelandet…"

„Lee, was soll das?"

„Ich versuche Dich grade nur auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen."

„Danke ich stehe ganz gut."

„Kara, Du gehst jetzt zu ihnen, entschuldigst Dich und nimmt das Training wieder auf." „Entschuldigen? Ich?"

„Sicher Du. Oder siehst Du hier noch jemanden, der sich dermaßen daneben benimmt, dass eine Entschuldigung fällig wäre?"

„Darauf kannst Du lange warten…"

„Das ist ein Befehl.", seine Stimme kam wie ein Paukenschlag. Jammer ließ in seinem Rücken vor Schreck den Schraubenschlüssel in seiner Hand fallen. Alle, die bisher noch versucht hatten, diesen neuerlichen Zoff zwischen CAG und _lead pilot_ an sich vorübergehen zu lassen, wandten nun besorgt die Köpfe um. Apollo, _pulling the rank on Starbuck_ , das verhieß nichts Gutes. Nun hieß es, Ohren anlegen, Köpfe einziehen und Deckung suchen.

„Ist nicht der erste, den ich ignoriere.", die Arme verschränkt, kampflustig schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Doppelte Abwehrhaltung, dachte Lee.

„KARA!"

„Willst Du mich dafür in die Brig stecken lassen? Dann kannst Du die Nichtsnutze selber trainieren…", na ganz toll. Jetzt glaubte sie auch noch am längeren Hebel zu sitzen.

„Was soll das Ganze? Hast Du Angst, dass einer der Neulinge dich überflügeln könnte? Dass zwischen diesem Haufen Pilotenanwärter plötzlich der neue Star am Viper-Himmel aufgeht, und keiner mehr etwas von Starbuck wissen möchte?"

Die Ohrfeige traf ihn unvermittelt. Es war nicht die erste, die er von ihr bekam, aber er hatte gehofft, dass ihr Streit heute nicht wieder so weit eskalieren würde. Er fasste sich an seine rechte Wange, sie brannte: „Jetzt lern' endlich mal, Deine Aggressionen zu kontrollieren. Die Wahrheit kannst Du scheinbar immer noch nicht vertragen", flüsterte er. Aber laut genug, dass sie es hörte. Was folgte, war ein Faustschlag, den Lee im Affekt erwiderte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Kara donnerte Lee mit dem Rücken an den Rumpf ihrer Viper, krallte ihre rechte Hand in sein Tanktop. Nur Zentimeter trennten die beiden – fast so wie am vorigen Abend, doch mit ganz anderer Ausgangslage: „Hör auf, Dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Ich komme ganz gut klar."

„Na das seh' ich. Starbuck, was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los mit Dir?"

„Ach Lee, halt doch einfach mal die Klappe."

„Starbuck?!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin."

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen … Caprica.", Kara funkelte ihn nun bitterböse an. Er wusste, er hatte die richtige Stelle getroffen, er wusste aber auch, wenn er jetzt weitermachte, dann würde der nächste Schlag nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Aber es war ihm gleich. Sie war in Rage, er war in Rage. In einer halben Stunde würden sie sich bei Dr. Cottle ein paar Pflaster abholen – und würden sich dann hoffentlich _gegenseitig die Wunden lecken_ , sinnbildlich natürlich. Bisher war das immer so gewesen.

Bei ihrer ersten handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung hatte Dr. Cottle ihnen Desinfektionsmittel und Pflaster in die Hand gedrückt: „So, damit könnt ihr jetzt noch Eure Restaggressionen abbauen", hatte er mit Blick auf das Desinfektionsmittel gesagt. „Und dann ist wieder gut, verstanden?" Dr. Cottle hatte diese unbeschreiblich nüchterne Art. Er brachte Dinge auf den Punkt, ohne Umschweife. Vermutlich hatte er als einer der wenigen verbliebenden Ärzte auch schlichtweg nicht die Zeit, sich auch noch mit zankenden Piloten auseinanderzusetzen. Schließlich gab es in dieser Flotte Menschen, die wirklich seine Hilfe brauchten. Sie hatten nur stumm genickt, den Blick etwas verschämt nach unten gerichtet. Beide waren sich vorgekommen wie Schulkinder, denen die Leviten gelesen wurden, nachdem sie sich auf dem Pausenhof geprügelt hatten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig die Wunden gesäubert und anschließend verpflastert. Inzwischen war das zu einem Ritual geworden. Wann immer die beiden nun mit Veilchen und blutigen Nasen oder Platzwunden bei ihm aufschlugen, musste Dr. Cottle nichts mehr sagen. Er reichte ihnen einfach die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel und eine Packung Pflaster und ließ die beiden dann allein. Meistens fiel die Spannung schon während der Tortur mit dem Desinfektionsmittel von beiden ab. Sie hatten schnell gemerkt, dass keiner dem anderen wirklich weh tun wollte, nein, dass das eigentlich das letzte war, was sie wollten. Und doch saßen sie mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit bei Cottle auf der Pritsche. Starbuck und Apollo, es war einfach _the hell of a story. Powerful and intense. Strong. They held on tight, they pushed each other apart. Painful and aching, sometimes even violent. Caring, absolute and without condition. The two of them shared a dynamic that he'd never experienced before –_ die es wohl auch nur ein einziges Mal im Universum gab. Und wenn Lee ehrlich war, er liebte jede Nuance an dieser Beziehung, selbst die blutigen und schmerzhaften.

Kara's Stimme holte Lee in die Gegenwart zurück: „Ich habe gesagt, Du sollst Deine verdammte Klappe halten."

„Also Volltreffer… Wer ist es? Dieser Widerstandskämpfer von Caprica?", Lee wusste selbst nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Warum er diesen Mann überhaupt ins Spiel brachte. Bis vor einer halben Stunde war doch noch alles gut gewesen. Und, _the hell_ , wenn er an den letzten Abend dachte, keinen Gedanken hatte er an diesen Mann da unten auf Caprica verschwendet. Sicher, Kara hatte von ihm und seiner Rebellengruppe erzählt – hatte er da etwas überhört? Hatte er vielleicht etwas ganz unterbewusst übersehen und überhören _wollen_?

„Es geht nicht um Sam.", Kara's Stimme war hart. Unmissverständlich.

„Sondern?"

„Es geht darum, dass ich den Menschen dort unten versprochen habe, sie zu holen. Aber Roslin will nichts davon wissen. Gerade sie, die nach dem ersten Zylonenangriff unsere Raptor von Schiff zu Schiff springen ließ, um so viele Menschen wie möglich zu holen, will jetzt nichts mehr von einer Rettungsaktion wissen. Und ich? Ich vertrödle wertvolle Zeit mit diesen Neulingen. Verstehst Du? Jeder Tag zählt, jeder Tag den ich nicht aufbreche, kann zu spät sein…Lee, _I am a liar_."

Lee stand da, _starring at her_. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte verstanden. Kara hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und war nun verzweifelt, weil sie keine Chance sah, wie sie es einlösen konnte. Die Ohrfeige, der Faustschlag, beides war vergessen. Er wollte Kara umarmen, ihr sagen, dass er ihr helfen würde, dass er mit seinem Vater sprechen würde, dass er mit ihr nach Caprica fliegen würde, wenn es denn sein musste, aber als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, stieß sie ihn nur mit beiden Händen von sich, bahnte sich ihren Weg in Richtung Ausgang. Lee blieb zurück. Mal wieder unfähig ihr zu folgen. _End of line._

Er schaute sich um. Fragende, ungläubige Blicke. Die _nuggets_ , die Kara gerade eben entlassen hatte, standen zusammengedrängt in einer Ecke zwischen Paletten und Werkzeugkisten. Schüchtern schauten sie in seine Richtung. Für sie war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie eine solche Szene zwischen ihrem neuen CAG und ihrer Flugtrainerin mitbekommen hatten. Die Blicke von Chief Tyrol, Cally und Jammer waren nicht schüchtern, die von Racetrack und Helo, die gerade ihren Raptor gelandet hatten, erst recht nicht. Auch nicht fragend. Ungläubig? Nein, eher unverständig. Was mussten sie sich auch denken? Jeder von ihnen hatte die beiden am vergangenen Abend auf der Tanzfläche zusammen gesehen. Lee durfte sich da nichts vormachen. Die Tatsache, dass doch niemand etwas gesagt hatte, dass keiner ihm einen dummen Spruch gedrückt hatte, war wohl alleine dem Faktum geschuldet, dass er der CAG war. Und jetzt? Keine zehn Stunden später schlugen sich die vermeintlichen Turteltauben öffentlich auf dem Hangardeck. Starbuck und Apollo – das war noch nie einfach gewesen. Aber musste es denn so schwierig sein?

* * *

„Woher hast Du das blaue Auge?", gut, Lee hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater es übersehen würde. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass er es entweder sprachlich _übersehen_ würde, oder zumindest erst ganz am Ende der Unterredung darauf zu sprechen kommen würde. Nun, dem war offensichtlich nicht so. Lee war gerade erst ins Quartier des Commanders eingetreten, hatte sich noch nicht einmal hingesetzt. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seinen Vater anzulügen oder nach Ausflüchten zu suchen. Die Nachricht, dass Starbuck und Apollo sich auf dem Hangardeck gefetzt hatten, machte ohnehin längst die Runde durch's Schiff. Wenn er es noch nicht wusste, dann würde es in dem Moment wissen, in dem er wieder das CIC betrat.

„Starbuck", sagte Lee bloß. Und als wollte er sich verteidigen fügte er hinzu: „Aber sie hat auch eins."

Schon im nächsten Augenblick sah Lee, dass der Nachsatz keine gute Idee gewesen war. Sein Vater, der bisher ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, stand ruckartig auf, ballte die Fäuste auf dem Tisch und blickte ihn streng an: „Na ganz toll. Reißt Euch endlich zusammen! Wir brauchen die Zylonen gar nicht. Wir brauchen keine Atomsprengköpfe und Raketen, wenn sich meine Piloten gegenseitig krankenhausreif schlagen. Sieh zu, dass Du das in Ordnung bringst!"

Es klang wie ein Befehl, auch wenn sein Vater das sicher nicht als solchen gemeint hatte. In Ordnung bringen? Er? Sie hatte doch angefangen, war ausgerastet, hatte die Neulinge rausgeschmissen und hatte zuerst zugeschlagen. Lee hätte seinem Vater gerne die ganze Geschichte erzählt, hielt es aber für besser, einige Details für sich zu behalten. Ungläubige Blicke hatte er an diesem Tag schon genügend geerntet.

„Dad, es ist…", er wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ja?"

„Es hat etwas mit Caprica zu tun", Bill Adama zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Caprica? Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er gar nicht erwartet, dass sein Sohn etwas erwidern würde. Er hatte geglaubt, diese beiden blauen Augen, das war wieder so eine Starbuck-und-Apollo-Geschichte. Eine Sache, die die beiden unter sich ausmachen würden, so wie üblich. So eine kleine, unbedeutende Schlägerei, wie es sie in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach gegeben hatte, auch wenn er den Zeitpunkt dafür merklich seltsam fand, mit Blick auf den vergangenen Abend. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt, Lee oder Kara darauf anzusprechen, wenn er in den Berichten von Dr. Cottle wieder so etwas las. Cottle, innerlich musste Adama bei dem Gedanken an ihn grinsen. Inzwischen stand in seinem Bericht nur noch: „Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandsmaterial ausgehändigt. Keine weiteren Maßnahmen erforderlich." Starbuck und Apollo. Sie schlugen sich und sie vertrugen sich, meistens sogar ziemlich schnell, manchmal schon innerhalb des Streits. Manchmal war es, als könnten beide einen inneren Schalter einfach so umlegen. Zack, und dann war man von Streit wieder auf Freundschaft gepolt. Waren eben noch die Fäuste geflogen, lagen sie sich wieder in den Armen. So war das bisher immer gewesen. Die beiden waren schon ein besonderer Fall, das musste er zugeben. Aber so hart wie sie sich manchmal auch angingen, wenn es gerade mit ihnen durchging auch mit Fäusten, so standen sie im nächsten Augenblick auch wieder zusammen. Beide wussten, dass sie sich blind auf den anderen verlassen konnten, wenn es sein musste. Beide wussten, dass der andere sein Leben auf Spiel setzen würde, um den jeweils anderen zu retten. Und beiden wussten, dass der andere das auch wusste. _„Bis an meine eigenen Grenzen und wenn es sein muss auch darüber hinaus"_ , hatte Lee damals gesagt, als Kara auf diesen Mond abgestürzt war und die Präsidentin die Suche nach ihr abbrechen wollte. Er hatte damals gewusst, dass er seinen Sohn nicht hätte zurückhalten können, dass er sich – hätte man die Präsidentin nicht von einer weiteren Suchaktion überzeugen können – einfach einen Raptor „ausgeliehen" und auf eigene Faust weitergesucht hätte. _Treason_ hin, Verrat her. Der Ausflug in die Brig wäre ihm egal gewesen. Kara war, was zählte. „Das musst Du mir jetzt aber schon erklären, Sohn", sagte der Commander.

„Sie hat den Überlebenden auf Caprica versprochen, sie zu holen, verstehst Du? Und jetzt fühlt sie sich wie eine Verräterin, wie eine, die ihr Wort bricht. Eine Kara Thrace bricht ihr Wort nicht…", erklärte Lee.

Der Commander nickte stumm. In der Tat, eine Kara Thrace brach ihr Wort nicht. Und eine Starbuck schon gleich zweimal nicht. Er hatte eigentlich auch nicht so recht verstanden, warum die Präsidentin sich so gegen die Rettungsaktion gesträubt hatte. Er würde in diesem Fall wohl ein Machtwort sprechen müssen. In letzter Zeit hatte sich Laura Roslin ohnehin viel zu oft durchgesetzt, nun war er mal wieder an der Reihe, fand er. Er atmete einmal merklich und tief durch: „Na schön. Starbuck soll ein Team zusammenstellen und versuchen zu retten, was zu retten ist.", sagte er schließlich. Wohl war ihm bei der Sache nicht.

„Danke, Dad.", antwortete Lee und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Aber ich werde sie begleiten." Aus dem zuerst fragenden Blick seines Vaters wurde schließlich ein Lächeln: „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

* * *

Fünf Tage war ihr Streit auf dem Hangardeck nun her. Fünf Tage, in denen Kara kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatte, in dem sie ihn noch nicht einmal in ihre Nähe hatte kommen lassen. Was war dieses Mal anders gewesen, als all die Male zuvor? Warum hatten sie sich nicht wieder versöhnt, warum war nicht längst wieder alles wie vorher? Warum konnten sie nicht längst über ihre beiden blauen Augen lachen? Dieses Mal hatte sie keinen Eisbeutel geholt, um sein Veilchen zu kühlen und er hatte ihr nicht vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen, um ein schmales Pflaster auf ihrer Augenbraue zu platzieren. Er war noch nicht mal zu Dr. Cottle gegangen. Was hätte er ihm denn sagen sollen, ohne Starbuck? Wenn er den Aufenthaltsraum der Piloten betrat, stand sie auf und ging. Kam er ins Pilotenquartier, zog sie demonstrativ den Vorhang an ihrer Koje zu. Es war nur ein Vorhang zwar, aber er hatte nicht gewagt, sich darüber hinwegzusetzen. Er stand zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer aus Stein. Ging er auf dem Hangardeck auf sie zu, ließ sie ihn stehen. Sie hatte zwar das Training mit den Neulingen wieder aufgenommen, Berichte über deren Fortschritte bekam er aber nur schriftlich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Unvermeidliche Gespräche blieben auf der formalen Ebene. Im CIC nannte sie ihn Captain Adama. _Frak_ , sie hatte ihn nie _Captain Adama_ genannt. Nie. _The hell_ , er hielt diese Spannung nicht mehr aus. Sie fehlte ihm, fehlte ihm _desperately_. Er brauchte sie. Er musste mit Starbuck reden. Heute noch.

 _Action stations. Action stations. This is not a drill._ – Felix Gaeta's Stimme hallte durch die Gänge der Galactica. Momente später saß Lee in seiner Viper. Er blickte nach rechts, HotDog setzte gerade seinen Helm auf, links war Starbuck bereits startklar. Sie hob ihren rechten Daumen. Das Zeichen, dass sie bereit war. Ihm war, als nickte sie ihm zu. _Frak_ , jeder dieser verdammten Einsätze konnte für sie alle der letzte sein. Das hier konnte ein _Goodbye_ sein. Lee versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln als er durch die Startrampe geschossen wurde. „Reiß Dich zusammen", sagte er sich. „Pass auf Dich und auf Deine Leute auf."

„Apollo, unsere Sprungantriebe sind noch nicht bereit. Wir müssen die Zylonen hinhalten, bis die Flotte springen kann", die Stimme seines Vaters war angespannt. _The hell_ , wie zum Teufel hatten die Zylonen sie nur wieder gefunden? Wie gelang es ihnen überhaupt, sie ständig wieder zu finden? Es war die Bewährungsprobe für die _nuggets_ , ihr erster echter Einsatz. Sie hatten nicht lange Zeit gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Und es war das erste Mal, dass Starbuck und Apollo im Streit in eine Schlacht zogen, unversöhnt. Jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte keine Wahl, er vertraute auf die Heilung im Kampf.

„Wie lange?", fragte Lee.

„Etwa acht Minuten", sagte ihm Dee's Stimme. Acht Minuten, mit einer Übermacht an Zylonenjägern, einem Basisstern und einer Hand voll _nuggets_ , das konnte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit werden.

„Na schön", dachte er. „Apollo an Squadron Blue: Macht genau, was Starbuck Euch beigebracht hat. Bleibt bei Eurem _Wingman_. Haltet Abstand. Wir müssen diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen, wir müssen der Flotte nur Zeit verschaffen. Sobald die FTL-Antriebe flott sind, legen wir den Rückwärtsgang ein."

Der Zylonen-Basisstern spuckte unaufhörlich Jäger aus. Schon bald war der Himmel vor ihm mit Detonationen gefüllt. Lee konnte nicht sagen, ob oder wie viele ihrer Viper getroffen worden waren. Noch etwas mehr als fünf Minuten, _frak_ , sie mussten durchhalten.

„Keiner versucht, den Helden zu spielen, klar?", Starbuck hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Die Frischlinge hatten erst ein paar wenige Trainingstage absolviert, sie hoffte, dass dieser Einsatz nicht in einem Desaster enden würde. Sie konnten nicht noch mehr Verluste vertragen – und Lee hatte ihr ganz unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, was die Alternativen zu dieser Truppe hier waren. Aber nicht nur zahlenmäßig schmerzen die Verluste, auch menschlich. Sie waren ohnehin nicht mehr viele, jeder einzelne Verlust tat weh. Die _nuggets_ waren noch weit davon entfernt, echte Viperpiloten zu sein, aber sie hatten sich ganz passabel geschlagen in den ersten Tagen. Am dritten Tag war plötzlich der Punkt dagewesen, an dem Kara geglaubt hatte, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Dass aus ihnen richtige Piloten werden konnten. Die Trefferquoten wurden besser, die Landungen sauberer. Ihre Pilotenausbildung hatte eineinhalb Jahre gedauert, erst nach einigen Monaten „Trockentraining" und Flugsimulator war sie überhaupt erst in eine richtige Viper gestiegen. Das war in Friedenszeiten gewesen. Vermeintlichen Friedenszeiten, denn echten Frieden hatten die Zylonen nie schließen wollen, wie man jetzt wusste. Jetzt war die Situation eine ganz andere. Abgesehen davon, dass die _Galactica_ keinen Flugsimulator an Bord hatte, hatten sie auch gar nicht die Zeit für diese Dinge. Aber wo anfangen, wenn man weder die richtigen Mittel zur Verfügung hatte, noch die Zeit für eine saubere Einführung, Waffentechnik und Theorie? Also hatte sie die Frischlinge schon am ersten Tag in die Flieger gesetzt – und, nun ja, da mochte Lee durchaus Recht gehabt haben – das hatte sie schlichtweg überfordert. Sie war ungerecht gewesen. Das wusste sie.

Kara hatte für sich beschlossen, ihnen neben den praktisch-unverzichtbaren _skills_ auch ein paar ganz grundlegende andere Dinge beizubringen. Die _basics_ des Miteinanders. _Basics_ , ohne die kein Pilot da draußen lange durchhält. Sie hatte ihnen eingebläut, wie wichtig ein _Wingman_ ist, um zu überleben. Sie wusste – und auch das hatte sie ihnen mehrfach eingeschärft – dass es Zeit brauchte, bis ein Team eingespielt war, bis man wusste, wie sein Partner reagierte, bis man seinem _Wingman_ ganz und gar vertraute. Bis zwei flogen wie einer, _united in mind and spirit_ – wie Starbuck und Apollo. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die _nuggets_ , diese Zeit haben würden, dass ihnen die Zeit geschenkt wurde, dass sich Beziehungen entwickeln und Vertrauen wachsen konnten.

„Apollo, Deine Flanke _is clear_.", Starbuck hatte gerade einen Zylonenjäger in tausend Einzelteile zerlegt, der sich ihm genähert hatte.

„Roger, Starbuck", gab Lee zurück.

So verrückt das auch klingen mochte, aber mit Apollo an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich sicher – so sicher, wie man sich inmitten eines scheinbar aussichtslosen Krieges nur fühlen konnte. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Apollo und Starbuck. Starbuck und Apollo – sie passten aufeinander auf da draußen, sie sorgten dafür, dass der jeweils andere es zurückschaffte. Er war ihr Anker, ihr doppelter Boden. Sie der seine.

* * *

 _Frak,_ sie musste mit Lee reden. Sobald sie gelandet waren, musste sie mit ihm reden. Sie waren noch nie im Streit in eine Schlacht gegangen. Es machte Kara Angst. _What if…?_

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, so als wollte sie den Gedanken abschütteln: „Konzentrier' Dich, Starbuck", sagte sie sich: „Und pass' auf ihn auf. Dann wird alles gut werden."

Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, warum sie nicht längst wieder miteinander sprachen. Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte ihm in den vergangenen Tagen bewusst und provokant die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Und warum? Was wollte sie erreichen? Das wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie war nicht mehr sauer auf Lee wegen ihres blauen Auges und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr die Ohrfeige und das Veilchen auch nicht mehr nachtrug. Aber was war es dann?

Die letzten Nächte waren lang und schlaflos gewesen. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich erwehren müssen, um nicht die Leiten nach oben zu Lee's Koje zu steigen, sich zu entschuldigen und schlimmstenfalls unter seine Decke zu kriechen. Lediglich ihr eigener Stolz war es gewesen, der sie davon abgehalten hatte. Ihr Kopf, ihr Körper, beides war _longing for him_ , schien nach seiner Nähe zu schreien. Dieser Streit, er fraß sie auf, innerlich wie äußerlich. Sie hatte ihre dunklen Augenringe an diesem Morgen im Spiegel gesehen. Der Streit ließ sie nicht schlafen, ließ sie nicht essen. Sie hatte sich in ihren Starbuck-Panzer zurückgezogen, in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt eingemauert. Sie hatte also viele Stunden Zeit gehabt, über das nach zu denken, was passiert war. Warum hatte sie dermaßen hart reagiert? Warum war sie so vollkommen _freaked out_? Sie Antwort, die sie gefunden hatte, lautete: _Starbuck was scared_. Es war, als konnte Lee in sie hineinschauen, als kannte er sie besser, als sie sich selbst. Das machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte das Gefühl vor ihm zu liegen, wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, das man nur laut vorzulesen brauchte. Er hatte nur Augenblicke gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass der eigentliche Inhalt ihres Streites, der eigentliche Grund für ihre Aggressionen, nicht das Pilotentraining war. Die _nuggets_ waren eine willkommene Zielscheibe für Kara gewesen, gegen die sie ihre Wut hatte richten können. In Wirklichkeit ging es um ganz etwas anderes. Sie war frustriert, unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt und sie fühlte sich hilflos, weil sie nichts tun konnte. Und wenn Kara Thrace etwas hasste, dann war es das Gefühl hilflos zu sein. Und Lee? Er musste nur ein Wort sagen: Caprica. Er hatte sofort begriffen, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte. Und sie? Anstatt sich ihm zu öffnen, hatte sie ihn weggestoßen. Warum? Der Stolz einer Kara Thrace ließ es nicht zu, hilflos zu sein. Nicht einmal vor Lee Adama.

Lee's Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück: „Wir nehmen uns die Kameraden von zwei Seiten aus vor. HotDog, Kat, ihr nehmt die rechte Seite, Starbuck, wir gehen links rum.", Lee war mutig, dachte Kara. Aber er hatte eigentlich auch keine andere Wahl. Sie hätte denselben Befehl gegeben. Sie hatten solche Formationen geübt, mehrfach sogar. Aber das hier, das war keine Übung, kein _drill_. Das war eine Schlacht. Wer einen Fehler machte, bezahlte mit seinem Leben.

„Aye, Captain", antwortete Starbuck und brach mit Lee und den ihnen zugeordneten Vipern aus der geordneten Formation aus.

* * *

Ein Jäger war Lee direkt ins Fadenkreuz geflogen. „Du gehörst mir", flüsterte er. Lee drückte den Abschuss-Knopf – und nichts passierte. Er drückte noch einmal. Fester. Noch einmal. Er hämmerte auf den Knopf ein. Nichts.

„Fraakkkk…"

„Apollo, was ist los?", wieder Dee's Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Ich weiß nicht. Meine Waffensysteme funktionieren nicht mehr…"

„Dreh sofort um", jetzt war es sein Vater. „Die FTLs sind jeden Augenblick bereit. Kehr um."

Lee versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. In Sekundenbruchteilen sondierte er die Lage. Er hatte zwei Jäger an seinem Heck kleben. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen bösen Fehler, einen vor dem Kara zurecht zu Beginn jeder Ausbildung warnte: _Never let the enemy get behind you. Always stay ahead._ Er konnte nicht so einfach zurück fliegen, solange die nicht erledigt waren: „Wenn ich jetzt kehrt mache, kommen die beiden Kollegen hier mit. Ich glaube, der Chief hat etwas gegen ungebetene Gäste auf seinem Hangardeck. Ich muss die erst los werden…"

Im CIC herrschte bleierne Stille. Der Commander und sein XO starrten auf den DRADIS-Monitor, Dee auf die beiden. Sie erwartete neue Befehle. Lieutenant Gaeta schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Wenn das mal gut ging", dachte er, während die letzten Sekunden seiner Stoppuhr vor ihm abliefen. _Fünf – vier – drei – zwei – eins – zero._ „Sprungantriebe sind bereit", rief er in Richtung Commander.

Der reagierte sofort: „Dee, hol' unsere Piloten rein. Sofort."

„Aye Sir.", bestätigte sie: „ _Galactica to all vipers._ _Come home._ Wiederhole. _Come home_."

Die beiden Jäger waren Apollo noch immer dicht auf den Fersen. Katz-und-Maus, das war das Einzige, was er im Moment mit ihnen spielen konnte. Er wirbelte seine Viper herum, tauchte vor ihnen ab, flog Zick-zack und versuchte möglichst unberechenbar für seine Verfolger zu sein. Lange würde er das allerdings nicht durchhalten, so ganz ohne Waffenkraft. Er musste auf einen Fehler der Gegner warten, oder – in einem knallroten Feuerball explodierten die beiden Jäger in seinem Heck. Eine Viper schoss schräg an seiner linken Seite vorbei, drehte eine Pirouette und setzte sich wieder an seine Seite: „Starbuck?!", Lee machte seiner Erleichterung und Überraschung zugleich Luft.  
„Nichts wie heim, Apollo.", hörte er Kara's Stimme.

„Roger that.", hörte er sich noch sagen und spürte schon im nächsten Augenblick einen heftigen Schlag an seiner Viper, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Die Instrumente vor ihm blinken auf, die Zeiger seiner Anzeigen machten einen letzten Ausschlag, dann war alles ruhig. Lee blickte sich um. Er hatte das Gefühl, im All zu stehen – auch wenn das rein physikalisch gar nicht möglich war. Kein Schub nach vorne. Sein Antrieb musste getroffen worden sein. _Game over_.

Er sah, wie die restlichen Viper auf die Galactica zuhielten, wie die zivilen Schiffen eines nach dem anderen sprangen, wie die Galactica ihre Flanken schützte und das Feuer der Zylonen abfing. Sie würden es schaffen. Hoffentlich hatten sie nicht allzu viele Neulinge verloren. Das wäre schlecht für die Moral in der Crew. Er dachte noch: „Schon komisch, was man so kurz vor dem Ende denkt." Er rechnete jede Sekunde mit dem finalen Knall. Ob man ihn hören, spüren würde? Ein metallisches Geräusch holte ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Kein Schlag, kein Knall, eher ein Kratzen, Metall auf Metall.  
„Wenn Du glaubst, Du kannst Dich hier aus der Verantwortung stehlen, dann hast Du dich getäuscht", wieder war es Kara's Stimme. „Für irgendwas müssen diese Spielereien vom Chief ja gut sein. Festhalten, Lee…"

Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, was Kara da gerade tat. Der Chief hatte alle Viper mit einem Magnethaken und einer Schleppleine nachgerüstet und sie, Kara Thrace hatte ihren Magnethaken auf seine Viper geworfen, das war das metallische Geräusch gewesen, als der Haken sich in die Außenwand seiner Viper gekrallt hatte und nun zog sie seine kaputte Viper mit sich. _Lords_ … Eigentlich war die Vorrichtung dazu gedacht gewesen, Gegenstände umzulegen oder aufzurichten. Der Chief hatte gedacht, das könnte nützlich sein, wenn man improvisierte technische Anlagen, wie die Tylium-Förderstation, auf einem Planeten aufbauen musste oder auch – sollte das jemals passieren – um Masten und Balken auf der Erde aufzustellen. Davon, dass damit flugunfähige Viper im Kampf abgeschleppt werden sollten, hatte der Chief nichts gesagt. Lee wusste noch nicht einmal, ob der Magnethaken und die Schleppleine diese Belastung überhaupt aushalten würden. Das würden sich nun zeigen.

* * *

„ _Frak_ , Kara, bist Du verrückt? Brems' doch, verdammt, Du kannst doch nicht mit vollem Schub auf die Landebahn zuhalten … Kara!", Lee hatte so seine Zweifel, dass das eine sanfte Landung werden würde. Aber beschweren sollte er sich wohl auch nicht. Er hatte ja nicht einmal mehr daran geglaubt, dass er überhaupt noch einmal landen würde. Und Starbuck wusste, was sie tat, meistens zumindest. Der Boden des Landedecks traf ihn dann noch härter als erwartet. Obwohl er angeschnallt war, warf es ihn im Cockpit umher, sein Kopf knallte unsanft gegen die Abdeckung. Er hörte Metall brechen, mit einem kreischenden Geräusch schlitterten die beiden Viper über den Boden und prallten am anderen Ende in die Außenwand. Er war benommen, sein Kopf schmerzte, aber er konnte sich bewegen. Schien noch alles dran zu sein. Er löste den Sicherheitsgurt und schob die Cockpitabdeckung zur Seite. Mit zitternden Beinen kletterte Lee aus seinem Cockpit.

Rauch füllte das Deck. Rennende Menschen, Schreie, das Geräusch eines Feuerlöschers. Erst langsam setzte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen auch in seinem Kopf zusammen. Die beiden Viper waren ineinander verkeilt, Flügel gebrochen, Schnauzen eingedrückt. Abgesplitterte Einzelteile lagen über das ganze Deck verstreut. Am Boden konnte man ganz deutlich erkennen, wo die beiden Viper das Deck ein erstes Mal touchiert hatten und auch die Bahn, auf der sie weitergerutscht waren. Aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte noch immer das Alarmsignal. Starbuck's Maschine hatte Feuer gefangen. Er sah, wie Jammer mit dem Feuerlöscher auf's Heck der Maschine ziele, wo sich der Antrieb entzündet hatte. Der Chief hatte schon eine Leiter an den Rumpf gelehnt, stand selbst halb darauf, machte aber sogleich zwei Schritte rückwärts, als er sah, dass Starbuck, sich aus eigener Kraft aus ihrem Cockpit hatte befreien können. Noch auf der Leiter warf sie ihren Helm beiseite. Sie hustete. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust. Das eine Auge immer noch leicht blau. Aber sie lebte. Und sie stand auf ihren eigenen Füßen.

Lee musste nicht lange nachdenken. Er wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Mit drei, vier großen, schnellen, aber noch immer wackeligen Schritten stand er vor ihr. Seine Beine zitterten noch immer. Er umarmte sie, vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Nacken und zog sie fest an sich: „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Mal wieder…"

Er spürte, wie ihre Arme seinen Rücken umfassten, wie sich ihre Hände in seinen Pilotenanzug krallten. Er merkte auch, wie ihn dieser Anzug gerade störte, weil er sie eigentlich viel näher bei sich haben wollte: „Schon gut. Ich weiß, Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan", antwortete sie. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst. _Lords_ , und wie knapp war das gewesen. Ein Wimpernschlag, und sie hätten sich nie wieder im Arm gehalten. Kara versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„ _You son of a bitch_ ... pass' das nächste Mal besser auf Dich auf, bitte.", flüsterte sie und drückte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie sah es nicht, aber er musste grinsen: „Geb' mir Mühe.", gab er zurück und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da, eng umschlungen und Lee war es, als hatten sie alles in diese Umarmung gelegt, was sie sich in den vergangenen Tagen hatten sagen wollen. Er spürte etwas Seltsames in seiner Magengrube, das er nicht so richtig deuten konnte. Erleichterung? Sicher. Vertrauen? Kein Zweifel. Erlösung? Als er Kara so im Arm hielt, war ihm, als fiele eine unglaublich schwere Last von seinen Schultern. Das hatte nichts mit diesem Einsatz zu tun, nichts mit den Zylonen. Er wusste in diesem Moment einfach, dass keiner von beiden mehr etwas sagen brauchte. Es war gut. Starbuck und Apollo waren wieder zusammen. Der Streit, die Schläge, das Schweigen, die Zurückweisungen. Vergessen. Vergeben.

* * *

Auf dem Hangardeck war inzwischen wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Der Chief und sein Team hatten die beiden zerlegten Viper aufgebockt und arbeiteten fleißig an deren Reparatur.

„Sag Apollo, er schuldet mir eine Tragfläche", meinte der Chief im Vorbeigehen und kroch unter Lee's Viper. „Ich werd's ihm ausrichten", gab Kara zurück. Sie sah, dass Cally mit einer Schutzmaske unter ihrer Viper lag und Schweißarbeiten durchführte. Jammer und Seelix hantierten mit großen Schraubenschlüsseln an der Flanke der Maschine. Lee's Viper stand daneben. „Seite an Seite", dachte Kara. Dort hatte der Chief gerade selbst Hand angelegt. Irgendetwas schien nicht so zu klappen, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, denn er fluchte ziemlich arg vor sich hin.

„Kann man helfen, Chief?", fragte sie.

„Ach, Starbuck … nein, eigentlich nicht … ich muss nur diese Abdeckung hier herunter bekommen, damit ich an die Elektronik komme", keuchte er und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Mit einem lauten Knall sprang die Abdeckung ab und fiel zu Boden. „So, nächster Schritt", sagte er und krabbelte unter der Viper hervor. „Ihr habt uns hier zwei ganz schöne Schrotthaufen hinterlassen", der Chief grinste – was er eigentlich nie tat, wenn es um _kaputte Vögel_ ging – „aber ich muss schon sagen Starbuck, das war wieder ein Stunt, den nur ihr zwei so hinbekommt. Das ganze Schiff ist froh, dass ihr zwei es heil und in einem Stück zurückgeschafft habt.", er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Naja, und nun wissen wir wenigstens, dass die Schleppleinen auch zum Abschleppen von Flugzeugen taugen."

„Wäre die Leine gerissen, _frak_ … ihr hättet nicht auf diesem Hangardeck sein wollen", grinste Starbuck. Es klang wie ein Witzeln, und der Chief nahm es als solches auf – weil alles gut gegangen war. Er wusste aber auch um den Ernst, der in ihrem Worten lag. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was los gewesen wäre, wäre ihre Rettungsaktion misslungen. Sie hätte ihnen allen die Hölle heiß gemacht. Starbuck und Apollo, sie mochten sich manchmal die Köpfe einschlagen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, je öfter sie sich stritten, anschrien und schlugen, desto näher kamen sie sich und desto mehr brauchten sie einander.

„Ist Lee hier irgendwo?", fragte Kara schließlich.

Der Chief nickte und machte eine Kopfbewegung: „Sitzt schon eine ganze Weile dahinten."

Kara drehte sich um. Dort, wo ihre beiden Viper in die Wand geknallt waren, hatte das Bodenpersonal aufgeräumt. Die Einschlagstelle war dennoch einwandfrei zu erkennen. Die Wand dort war schwarz, verrußt und eingedellt. Sie hatten Glück gehabt. _Frakking luck_.

Lee saß dicht an der Wand. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer jetzt hinter ihm stand. Er kannte ihre Schritte, die Art ihrer Bewegung, die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging. „Hey", ihre Stimme war sanft. Keine Spur mehr von Groll und Ärger.

„Hey", gab er zurück.

„Was machst Du da?", fragte sie ungläubig. Lee legte den kleinen Bunsenbrenner, den er sich vom Chief ausgeliehen hatte, beiseite und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden. Das hieß dann wohl, sie sollte sich zu ihm setzen. Sie setzte sich. Und da sah sie, was Lee's Oberkörper vorher verdeckt hatte: _Starbuck + Apollo_ , stand da in der Wand. Genau da, wo ihre beiden Viper in die Wand gerauscht waren, hatte er ihre beiden Namen eingebrannt.

Kara war verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Sie griff nach seinem rechten Oberarm und lehnte sich an ihn. Er ließ sie gewähren. Sie tauschten keine Blicke. Beide starrten weiter nur auf ihre Namen in der Wand. Eingebrannt. Unauslöschlich. Für die Ewigkeit. Oder zumindest solange wie dieses Schiff noch existieren würde. Nach einer Weile war es Kara, die das Schweigen brach: „Soll das sowas wie eine Liebeserklärung sein", fragte sie neckisch.

Lee's Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln: „So könnte man es auch nennen. Kara, ich will Dir eine Geschichte erzählen, die mein Vater mir als Kind immer wieder erzählt hat. Sie handelt von zwei Freunden, die in der Wüste wanderten…"

 _Zwei Freunde wanderten durch die Wüste. Während der Wanderung kam es zu einem Streit und der eine schlug dem anderen im Affekt ins Gesicht. Der Geschlagene war gekränkt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kniete er nieder und schrieb folgende Worte in den Sand: „Heute hat mich mein bester Freund ins Gesicht geschlagen." Sie setzten ihre Wanderung fort und kamen bald darauf zu einer Oase. Dort beschlossen sie beide, ein Bad zu nehmen. Der Freund, der geschlagen worden war, blieb auf einmal im Schlamm stecken und drohte zu ertrinken. Aber sein Freund rettete ihn buchstäblich in letzter Minute. Nachdem sich der Freund, der fast ertrunken war, wieder erholt hatte, nahm er einen Stein und ritzte folgende Worte hinein: „Heute hat mein bester Freund mir das Leben gerettet." Der Freund, der den anderen geschlagen und auch gerettet hatte, fragte erstaunt: „Als ich dich gekränkt hatte, hast du deinen Satz nur in den Sand geschrieben, aber nun ritzt du die Worte in einen Stein. Warum?" Der andere Freund antwortete: „Wenn uns jemand gekränkt oder beleidigt hat, sollten wir es in den Sand schreiben, damit der Wind des Verzeihens es wieder auslöschen kann. Aber wenn jemand etwas tut, was für uns gut ist, dann können wir das in einen Stein gravieren, damit kein Wind es jemals löschen kann._

Als er geendet hatte, verstärkte Kara den Griff um seinen Arm: „Klingt irgendwie so, als hätte der Erfinder dieser Geschichte schon gewusst, dass es uns zwei Mal geben wird…"

Lee löste sich aus ihrem Griff, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich: „Ach ja, übrigens: Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Er erlaubt uns, die Rebellen von Caprica zu holen."

Jetzt war Kara vollends verwirrt. Sie schaute ihn an, blinzelte mehrfach und schaffte dann ein: „Uns?"

„Ganz genau. Oder glaubst Du, ich lass Dich nochmal allein auf diesen atomverseuchten Planeten fliegen, auf dem es von Zylonen nur so wimmelt?"

Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie lächelte – nein sie strahlte – ihn an und vergrub sich dann wieder an seiner Schulter.

* * *

Leave me a review if you liked it,

und wie oben erwähnt, haltet mir und unseren beiden _soulmates_ die Treue auch über die nächsten beiden Wochen, sobald ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin, geht es weiter

Eure PoV


	8. Galactica Live

So here we go, back from my holiday, I've got a new capter for you. Die Rettungsmission für die Überlebenden in Caprica wird nochmal vertagt, ein Reporterteam hält unsere Crew in Atem und Kara gesteht sich und dem Rest endlich ein, dass Lee mehr ist, als nur ihr _wingman..._ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Galactica Live ~ Die Reporterin**

Kara öffnete die Augen, blickte irritiert um sich. Im Pilotenquartier war es dunkel. Alle schienen zu schlafen, die Lichter waren aus. Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendjemand atmete schwer. Sie vernahm einen dumpfen Schlag über ihr, dann noch einen. Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und auch schon auf der Leiter, die zur Koje über ihr führte. Lee warf sich im Schlaf unkontrolliert von einer Seite auf die andere, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Seine Finger hatten sich in die Oberseite seiner Decke gekrallt. _Frak_ , dachte Kara. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Schulter und rüttelte. Zuerst vorsichtig, als er keine merkliche Reaktion zeigte – zumindest nicht, was ihre Interaktion betraf – etwas fester. „Lee…", flüsterte sie, sanft und doch bestimmt. Sie wollte nach Möglichkeit keinen der anderen wecken. „Lee…" Bei der dritten Wiederholung seines Namens schlug er endlich die Augen auf. Kara konnte seinen Blick nicht richtig deuten, wusste nicht genau, was sie in diesen Augen sah, die ihr selbst in dieser Dunkelheit noch tiefblau erschienen. Verstörung? _Pain? Guilt?_

Er war außer Atem, so als hätte gerade einen Sprint hinter sich, starrte an die Decke.

„Wieder die Olympic Carrier?", fragte Kara und strich ihm sanft die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn. Lee nickte stumm. Sie setzte sich an den Rand seiner Matratze, so gut das bei Kojen im ersten Stock eben möglich war, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Diese Nächte waren verschieden. Mal wollte er reden, mal nicht. Mal zog er sie in seine Arme, als brauche er Nähe, mal drehte er ihr den Rücken zu. Nur eines war immer gleich: Egal, ob er sich wegdrehte oder nicht, sie blieb, wartete, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Er machte keine Anstalten, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, schloss stattdessen gleich wieder die Augen.

Heute war eine gute Nacht. Es dauerte nicht lange, da atmete Lee wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er schlief. Manchmal saß Kara ein paar Stunden an seinem Bett – oder er an dem ihren. Jeder auf diesem Schiff hatte seine Dämonen. Erinnerungen, die in der Nacht wiederkamen, Gesichter, die einen verfolgten. Manche schrien in ihren Alpträumen, wenn die Atombomben der Zylonen zum hundertsten Mal vor ihrem inneren Auge explodierten, wenn die Viper ihres _Wingman_ im Traum in Flammen aufging, wieder andere schlafwandelten durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach längst gefallenen Kameraden oder Familienmitgliedern. Die Galactica war ein Ort der Gebrochenen, _of the haunted, the broken_.

Bei Lee war es die Olympic Carrier, die ihn in letzter Zeit beinahe jede Nacht verfolgte. Jenes zivile Schiff, das vermutlich von den Zylonen gekapert worden war und das Lee und Kara gemeinsam in die Luft gesprengt hatten. _Vermutlich_ deswegen, weil bis heute niemand sagen konnte, ob die Zylonen das Schiff wirklich übernommen und alle Menschen an Bord bereits getötet hatten, oder ob sie beide es waren, die die etwa 1.300 Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatten. Kara's Dämonen kamen von Caprica. Simon, der Arzt, der eigentlich ein Zylon war, die Narbe an ihrem Bauch und diese „Farm", auf der die Zylonen Experimente mit Menschen machten.

„Ja, jeder hat sie, seine Dämonen. Und jeder braucht einen Menschen, mit dem er sie teilen kann", dachte Kara und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut, Lee.", bevor sie die Leiter wieder nach unten stieg und unter ihre eigene Decke kroch.

* * *

„Eine _Galactica-Homestory_? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", Colonel Tigh hatte geahnt, dass diese Unterredung mit Präsidentin Roslin und Bill ihm wieder nicht gefallen würde. In letzter Zeit taten solche Unterhaltungen das zunehmend nicht. Aber, dass die beiden auf solch abstruse Ideen kommen würden, nein, das hatte er selbst ihnen nicht zugetraut. „Ihr wollt also allen Ernstes ein Reporter-Team auf die Galactica holen, das sich hier zwei Wochen lang austoben kann?"

Laura Roslin nickte: „ _Unlimited access_ , ganz genau."

„Was ist mit sicherheitsrelevanten Bereichen?", Lee Adama lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand im Quartier seines Vaters. Wenn Tigh den Gesichtsausdruck des Captains richtig deutete, gefiel ihm diese Idee auch nicht sonderlich. Wenigstens einer, der noch alle Sinne beisammen hatte, dachte Tigh. Die Zahl derer, von denen man das auf diesem Schiff noch sagen konnte, schien täglich zu schrumpfen.

„ _Unlimited access_ ", wiederholte die Präsidentin.

„Aber wir können doch keine Zivilisten mit Kameras in die Waffenkammern lassen!", entfuhr es Colonel Tigh. Das hier konnte doch gar nicht ihr Ernst sein. Nein, das konnte es einfach nicht. Da konnten sie ja gleich die Zylonen zum Kaffee einladen.

„Zumindest nicht alleine", war alles, was Roslin dazu zu sagen hatte.

Der Commander hatte bisher auffällig wenig zu diesem ganzen Wahnsinn gesagt, fand Saul Tigh: „Bill, nun sag' doch bitte, dass das nicht Euer Ernst ist…"

„Saul, ich gebe der Präsidentin recht: eine gut recherchierte, fundierte, wohlwollende Reportage über die Galactica und ihre Besatzung kann uns nur neue Sympathien bei den übrigen Schiffen einbringen. Unsere Sympathie-Werte sind – nun ja, sagen wir es diplomatisch – nicht gerade spitze im Augenblick. Es gibt immer noch viele in der Flotte, die nichts von einer Zylonin in Uniform halten und mindestens genauso viele halten noch weniger vom Militär an sich", antwortete Adama. „Was ich von den anderen Kapitänen höre, ist nicht erfreulich. Wenn wir nicht schleunigst reagieren, kriegen wir hier noch einen Bürgerkrieg. Erste Gruppen formieren sich angeblich schon…"

„Und wer sagt uns, dass es eine wohlwollende Reportage werden wird, und keine _soap opera_?", Lee konnte das Argument seines Vaters zwar grundsätzlich nachvollziehen, bezweifelte aber, dass eine _Homestory_ der richtige Weg war das Problem zu lösen. Er tat sich schwer mit dem Gedanken, dass ein Reporter-Team sich frei auf der Galactica bewegen, überall die Nase hineinstecken und in die Privatsphäre der Crew-Mitglieder eindringen konnte, denn gerade von Letzterem gab es auf einem Battlestar ohnehin nicht viel.

„Dafür müssen wir eben sorgen", sagte der Commander. Die Präsidentin nickte: „Die Crew der Galactica rettet uns allen jeden Tag das Leben, sie leistet eine sehr sehr gute Arbeit, Tag und Nacht, 24 Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche, rund um die Uhr. Die Leute da draußen sollen verstehen, wer die Menschen sind, die sich hier für sie aufopfern, sollen ihre Gesichter sehen und sollen sehen, dass hinter den Uniformen Menschen stehen – die im Übrigen auch Fehler haben und diese auch haben dürfen."

„Ich werde Dee beauftragen, sich um das Reporter-Team zu kümmern, sie herum zu führen und einzuweisen", erklärte der Commander. „Billy, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ihr gerne dabei helfen.", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Billy, der bislang stumm neben der Präsidentin gesessen hatte, schien von der Ansprache überrascht zu sein. Verwirrt schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel: „Ja, Sir. Sehr gerne. Ähm, ich meine… es kann vielleicht nicht schaden, wenn jemand aus dem Stab der Präsidentin einen Blick auf das Reporter-Team hat", fügte er fast kleinlaut hinzu.

„Wann soll der ganze Humbug beginnen?", Colonel Tigh machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er für diese Sache nun wirklich nicht zu begeistern war.

„Morgen.", war die schlichte Antwort der Präsidentin.

Lee und Tigh blickten zuerst fragend zur Präsidentin, dann zum Commander. „Je früher und je unvorbereiteter, desto besser", sagte der. „Es soll schließlich ein echtes, authentisches Bild der Galactica und ihrer Crew werden. Das geht nicht, wenn sich unsere Leute die nächsten zwei Wochen überlegen, wie sie sich verhalten und was sie auf welche Fragen antworten werden. Alles läuft wie gehabt, wir stellen nichts, _we do not fake anything_ , wir machen einfach nur unsere Arbeit, so wie jeden Tag. Ihr könnt Eure Leute jetzt darüber informieren, dann kommt die Überraschung morgen Früh nicht ganz so aus heiterem Himmel."

Tigh hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Ihm blieb nur ein leichtes Nicken. Dann wandte er sich gemeinsam mit Lee zum Gehen. Hier war für sie beide alles gesagt.

„Wir sollten Starbuck gleich vorsorglich in die Brig sperren", sagte der XO im Hinausgehen. Die beiden waren nicht die besten Freunde, aber Lee bemerkte an seinem Tonfall, dass er es dieses Mal nicht ernst meinte. Seitdem Starbuck mit diesem zylonischen Jäger zurückgekommen war und erst recht seit ihrem Rettungsmanöver in der letzten Schlacht, hatte sich Tigh's Meinung über sie scheinbar zum Besseren gewandelt. Er hatte sie damals aus ehrlichem Interesse auf der Krankenstation besucht und sich auch nach ihrer Crash-Landung nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt. „Wird nicht nötig sein, ich werd' ein Auge auf sie haben", gab Lee mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Haben Sie das nicht immer, Captain?", sagte der XO und ließ Lee stehen.

* * *

Wieder würde sie Zeit verlieren. Zeit, die sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr hatte. Jeden Tag konnte es zu spät sein, Kara wusste das. Lee wusste es. Der Commander akzeptierte es wenigstens. Die Präsidentin wollte mal wieder nichts davon wissen. Anstatt sich hier auf der Galactica mit einem Reporter-Team herumschlagen zu müssen, sollte sie längst in einem Raptor auf dem Weg zurück nach Caprica sein. Kara biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sie musste sich beherrschen.

Sie und Lee hatten deswegen schon wieder gestritten. Nicht schlimm, nur laut. Fäuste waren dieses Mal immerhin keine geflogen. „Warum jetzt? Warum gerade jetzt? Warum denn nicht in drei Wochen?", sie hatte ihn angeschrien. Sie waren die letzten beiden im Briefing-Room gewesen, die anderen Piloten waren schon gegangen. Lee hatte sie alle gerade in die Pläne seines Vaters und der Präsidentin eingeweiht. Die Blicke der übrigen Piloten hatten von unsicher über fassungslos bis vielsagend und neugierig gereicht. Einige hielten die beiden wohl spätestens jetzt für vollkommen durch geknallt, _insane_. Die meisten hatten die Nachricht eher belustigend gefunden, für sie war es eine willkommene Abwechslung. Nur Kara hatte sofort verstanden, was das für die Rettungsmission auf Caprica bedeutete. Verschoben. Auf unbestimmte Zeit. „Kara, bitte, _calm down_. Deine Tobsucht bringt uns jetzt nicht weiter.", er hatte sie energisch gebeten, ruhig zu bleiben und keine Dummheiten zu machen. Gemeint hatte er wohl: Das Reporterteam nicht tätlich angreifen und vor allem keinen Raptor „auszuleihen" und auf eigene Faust nach Caprica fliegen. Lee hatte versucht sie in seine Arme zu bekommen, er wollte, dass sie sich beruhigte, innerlich wie äußerlich. Aber sie hatte seine einladenden Gesten abgewehrt und lief noch immer eher wahllos ein paar Schritte nach rechts, dann wieder zurück nach links, machte kehrt und drehte sich im Kreis, die Hände wild gestikulierend, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten. Lee konnte ihre Anspannung sehen. Er kannte Kara und er wusste, dass diese Spannung von ihren Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehennägeln reichte. Die kleinste Kleinigkeit würde in dieser Situation ausreichen und Kara rastete aus. Er hatte keine Lust auf blaue Augen und eine Prozedur bei Cottle.

Lee wusste, wie viel ihr diese Rettungsmission bedeutete. Dass sie ihr Wort halten wollte, um jeden Preis. Und sie wusste, dass er sie begleiten würde. Dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Dass Roslin gerade jetzt diese Idee mit der Reportage hatte, war einfach ungünstiges _Timing_ gewesen. Kara verstand auch, dass sie beide jetzt auf der Galactica gebraucht wurden. Der Commander konnte schlecht einen merklichen Teil seiner Piloten auf eine unsichere Rettungsaktion schicken. Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen? Das konnte er nicht verkaufen, nicht vor dem Kamerateam, nicht vor der zivilen Flotte und schon gar nicht vor der Präsidentin. Sie hätte ihre Pläne torpediert gesehen und die aufmüpfigen unter den Zivilisten – allen voran Tom Zarek – hätten es als Beweis für die Überheblichkeit des Militärs genommen. Keine gute Ausgangslage, um _fishing for compliments_ …

Die Szene hatte mit einem donnernden Faustschlag in die Wand geendet, der Kara's Knöchel rot anschwellen ließ: _„Frak…"_

„Hey, geht's Dir jetzt besser?", Lee's Stimme war sanft und leise gewesen. Er hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Dabei hatte er förmlich spüren können, wie die Spannung aus ihrem Körper wich, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten. Ein leichter Druck und dann hatte er sie da gehabt, wo er sie haben wollte: In seinen Armen.

„Kara, ich verspreche Dir, dass wir diese Leute von Caprica holen werden, komme was wolle", hatte er gesagt. „Sieh' mich an." Eine Hand hielt Kara an der Hüfte fest umschlossen, mit dem Daumen der anderen hatte er ihr Kinn leicht angehoben. _Damn_ , Kara's Augen waren so weich, sie wirkte so – zerbrechlich. Wo war die Kämpfernatur? Wo ihre Entschlossenheit? Ihr unerbittlicher Wille, Dinge zu Ende zu bringen? Und – wo um alles in der Welt war die Starbuck in ihr? Sie nickte stumm, wich seinem Blick dann schnell wieder aus, krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie spürte, wie seine Arme sie umschlossen. Schützend, vor allem, was da draußen auf sie wartete und vor sich selbst. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht anlog oder hinhalten wollte. Wenn Lee Adama etwas sagte, dann meinte er es auch so.

So und nun standen sie hier, auf dem Hangardeck, aufgereiht wie Perlen an einer Kettenschnur und warteten auf die Ankunft des Reporter-Teams. Der Blick in die Runde sagte ihr, dass die meisten der Anwesenden über den bevorstehenden Besuch mindestens genauso unglücklich waren wie sie selbst. Der Commander machte ein Gesicht, als stünde die feindliche Übernahme seines Schiffes bevor, Colonel Tigh schaute drein, als wäre diese schon passiert. Billy nestelte nervös an seinen Fingern. Kara wusste nicht, ob wegen der bevorstehenden Aufgabe, oder wegen Dee, die neben ihm stand. Kara war – auch wenn sie Lee das nie sagen würde – insgeheim froh, dass sich zwischen Dee und Billy etwas zu entwickeln begann, auch wenn Lee nie wirklich ernsthaftes Interesse gezeigt hatte und auch wenn es nach dem Zusammentreffen in der Krankenstation keine feindseligen Zusammenstöße zwischen den beiden Frauen mehr gegeben hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie eine andere Frau an Lee's Seite ertragen würde. Oder ob die andere sie ertragen würde. Beides musste Kara verneinen. Und rein rational betrachtet, mit menschlichen Worten war das weder zu beschreiben noch zu erklären, was da war, zwischen ihr und ihm, zwischen Starbuck und Apollo. Wie sollte es ein Außenstehender begreifen, wenn sie es noch nicht einmal selbst verstand.

Im Geist schritt sie die Reihe der Anwesenden weiter ab. Dee, frisch in den Rang eines Lieutenant befördert, stand aufrecht und stramm. Sie machte immerhin keinen unglücklichen Eindruck. Vielleicht, weil sie so endlich mal aus dem CIC herauskam, dachte Kara. Lee hatte eine eiserne, professionelle Miene aufgesetzt. Sie wusste, dass ihm dieses Kamerateam jetzt schon auf den Nerv ging. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass diese Filmleute in den nächsten Tagen durch die Gänge und Räume der Galactica streifen und so einiges durcheinander bringen würden, passte ihm gar nicht. Lee mochte keine Unordnung. Sie befanden sich _in the middle of a war_ , aber Lee hatte seine Bleistifte stets fein säuberlich gespitzt, parallel nebeneinander liegend auf dem Schreibtisch, nach Farben sortiert. Er machte keine Eselsohren in Bücher, seine Shirts lagen Kante auf Kante in seinem Spind. Wenn Lee etwas suchte, dann fand er es auch.

Als nächstes kam der Chief. Der konnte Kara's Ansicht nach sowieso besser mit Maschinen als mit Menschen, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Der geborene Redner war er auch nicht, wenn es um offizielle Verlautbarungen ging, und so hatte es Kara nicht verwundert, dass sie ihn dabei ertappt hatte, als er, _a sheet of paper in his hand_ , vor einer Viper dozierend geübt hatte, wie er die Technik der Flugzeuge für das Team erklären konnte, sollte er denn danach gefragt werden. „Weißt Du, Starbuck, mit Euch kann ich über solche Sachen frei reden", hatte er gesagt, „aber vor diesen Laien, verständlich für Leute, die sich damit gar nicht auskennen, und wenn ständig dieses rote Aufnahmelämpchen blinkt, nein das schaffe ich nie."

Die Präsidentin wirkte gegen den Rest fast vergnügt. Nur, und das wusste Kara inzwischen zu gut: Sie ließ sich nicht hinter die Fassade schauen. Wenn sie es für angemessen oder dienlich hielt, freudig zu wirken, dann tat sie es. Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah, Laura Roslin war eine knallharte Politikerin, die es in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, die richtigen Karten zur richtigen Zeit zu spielen. In die Karten schauen, ließ sie sich dagegen nie.

Der Raptor mit den Fernsehleuten kam heraufgefahren. Die Luke öffnete sich. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau trat heraus, gefolgt von zwei Männern. Alle etwa 30 Jahre alt. Die beiden Männer hatten die Hände voller Koffer, in denen sich vermutlich das Equipment befand, die Frau hatte die Hände frei. Der Commander und die Präsidentin machten einen Schritt auf die Gäste zu. Die Frau streckte ihnen zur Begrüßung die rechte Hand entgegen: „Rachel Stevens", sagte sie.

Nachdem einige Nettigkeiten und Floskeln getauscht waren, drehte sich der Commander um: „Das ist Lieutenant Dualla, Sie wird sich während Ihres Aufenthalts um Sie kümmern, Sie herumführen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben oder etwas benötigen, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an sie", erläuterte Bill Adama. Dee reichte zur Begrüßung ebenfalls die Hand. „Wenn Sie mit unseren Piloten sprechen wollen, etwas über Strategie und Ausbildung wissen möchten, dann stehen Ihnen Captain Adama und Lieutenant Thrace gerne zur Verfügung.", fuhr er fort und deutete in Richtung von Kara und Lee. Die beiden nickten zur Bestätigung. „Chief Tyrol hier", eine eindeutige Handbewegung, „ist für alles verantwortlich, was auf diesem Schiff mit Technik zu tun hat. Zögern Sie nicht, ihn zu fragen, wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie die Schubumkehr unserer Viper funktioniert, was im Inneren eines FTL-Antriebs abläuft oder auch einfach nur, wo die nächste Steckdose ist." Kara glaubte ein ironisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Commanders zu erkennen. Jedenfalls hatte er die beiden Männer bereits gehörig verwirrt, wie es aussah. Die blickten zuerst zu Tyrol, dann zu Rachel, auf die Koffer in ihren Händen und dann wieder zum Commander. „Colonel Tigh ist der XO der Galactica. Er und ich sind natürlich auch jederzeit für Sie da.", es klang, als müsste Adama aufpassen, dass er sich bei diesem Satz nicht die Zunge abbiss.

„Herzlichen Dank Commander Adama und Frau Präsident für diesen netten Empfang. Sieht so aus, als könnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Dann dürfen wir auch gleich anfangen zu drehen, ja?", fragte Rachel Stevens.

Adama machte eine einladende Geste. Die beiden Männer machten sich umgehend daran, die Kameras auszupacken und schon hatte der erste Drehtag auf der Galactica begonnen.

* * *

Rachel Stevens und ihre Leute waren nun schon den vierten Tag an Bord der Galactica. Bisher hatte es keine nennenswerten Zwischenfälle gegeben. Die Reporter hatten sich die meiste Zeit im CIC herumgetrieben – sehr zur Freude von Saul Tigh und Commander Adama. „Jetzt ist das CIC bei Leibe kein Pyramidfeld", hatte Felix Gaeta am Tag zuvor beim Abendessen gesagt: „Drei zusätzliche Leute, zumal die auch noch ihre Kabel hinter sich her schleifen und mit ihren Kameras ständig Gefahr laufen, irgendetwas zu demolieren, haben da eigentlich keinen Platz."

„Stimmt schon, die sind eigentlich nur im Weg", hatte Dee bestätigt. Was sich anfangs nach einer Abwechslung vom CIC-Alltag für sie angehört hat, begann ihr zunehmend auf den Nerv zu gehen: „Ich habe in den letzten drei Tagen sicherlich keine fünf Minuten für mich gehabt. Immer wenn ich mich in meine Koje gelegt und die Augen zugemacht habe, stand einer von den dreien da…", hatte sie beklagt.

„Ich hatte ihnen ja angeboten, Dich ein bisschen abzulösen, aber das wollten sie nicht", hatte Billy kleinlaut gesagt. „Bestehen ständig auf die Begleitung eines Offiziers."

„Schon gut, Billy. Drei Tage sind immerhin schon rum", hatte Dee geantwortet.

Kara selbst hatte noch nicht viel von ihnen zu sehen bekommen und sie war auch nicht sonderlich traurig darüber. Das sollte sich gerade in dem Moment ändern, in dem sie es wohl am wenigsten hatte gebrauchen können.

„Thor, Du fliegst viel zu schnell an. Nimm Schub raus, sonst kommt die Landebahn schneller als Dir lieb ist", Kara stand gemeinsam mit Lieutenant Kelly im Kommandoraum hinter dem Hangardeck. Sie hatte die Neulinge zu Trainingsmanövern hinausgeschickt. Andocken, abdocken, anfliegen, durchstarten, landen. Und dann wieder von vorne. Ein Viper-Pilot musste diese Manöver im Schlaf beherrschen. Die meisten machten sich inzwischen ganz gut. Nur Thor machte ihr heute wirklich Sorgen. Er hatte sich schon beim Andockmanöver draußen am Rumpf der Galactica nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt, und jetzt?

 _„You see the ball?",_ Kara wurde langsam unruhig. Thor hielt immer noch in viel zu schnellem Tempo auf die Galactica zu. „Thor? Hast du ihn?"

„Roger that, Starbuck. Ich hab ihn, aber…"

„Nichts aber. Schub rausnehmen, hab ich gesagt", schrie Kara. Nichts passierte. Thor's Viper kam viel zu schnell auf die Landebahn zu. So kann er unmöglich landen, dachte Kara noch und sah, wie Thor im nächsten Augenblick die Schnauze seiner Viper nach oben riss. Er starte noch einmal durch. „Puhhh", entkam es Kara. Das hätte eine Bruchlandung erster Klasse gegeben. Kelly neben ihr schüttelte den Kopf: „Was ist heute nur mit ihm los? Das hat er doch schon x-Mal sauber hinbekommen…"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht", gab Kara fast mechanisch zurück. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrem Piloten da draußen: „So, und jetzt noch einmal, Thor", sie bemühte sich ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, auch wenn sie innerlich bereits auf 180 war. „Nimm Schub raus und halte dann gerade auf die Landebahn zu. Deine Höhe ist gut", sagte sie. Die Höhe war in der Tat nicht das Problem, sondern die Geschwindigkeit.

„Ich kann nicht Starbuck … Ich weiß nicht, warum … die Maschine wird einfach nicht langsamer", stammelte Thor am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er hatte definitiv Probleme da draußen. Große Probleme.

Sie wollte schon fragen, ob er sicher war, den richtigen Hebel zu drücken, beschloss dann aber, sich das für den Moment aufzuheben, wenn er sicher gelandet war. Ein _nugget_ in dieser Situation noch zu verunsichern war keine gute Idee, dachte Kara.

„Dann wirst Du den Vogel wohl so landen müssen", sagte sie stattdessen nüchtern. Kara hatte beschlossen, dass ein weiterer Anflug vermutlich auch nichts bringen würde. Thor hatte es nun im dritten Anlauf nicht geschafft, die Viper auf die richtige Geschwindigkeit zu bringen. Vielleicht stimmte wirklich etwas mit dem Vogel nicht, dann sollte sich der Chief das dringend anschauen.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht…", begann Thor.

„Du wirst schon müssen", gab Kara zurück. _„_ _You have the ball?"_

„Roger."

„Ok, dann runter mit Dir. Die Landebahn ist frei."

* * *

Als Thor's Viper auf die Landebahn krachte war Kara schon auf der Leiter in Richtung Hangardeck. Sie musste keine Prophetin sein, um es kommen zu sehen. Die Viper war viel zu schnell gewesen, Thor konnte von Glück reden, sollte er den Aufprall unverletzt überstehen. Die Instrumente im Kommando-Raum hatten ungefähr denselben _speed_ angezeigt, den ihre Viper bei der Magnethaken-Aktion mit Lee gehabt hatte. Sie hatte damals gewusst, dass sie viel zu schnell war, aber erstens war das eine Kampfsituation gewesen und zweitens hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie lange dieser Magnethaken wirklich halten würde. Der Aufprall war entsprechend unsanft gewesen, die beiden Viper waren zudem über das gesamte Decke geschlittert. Und drittens: Starbuck war eine erfahrende Pilotin. Thor ein Frischling.

Kara stürmte die Leiter hinunter zum Hangardeck. Schon von weitem hörte sie den Streit der beiden Männer. „Meine Schuld?", die Stimme von Chief Tyrol überschlug sich förmlich. „Nur weil Du keine saubere Landung hinbekommst…"  
„ _Nugget_ hin, _nugget_ her, aber ich bin kein Vollidiot! Wenn ihr hier Eure Arbeit ordentlich machen würdet, dann müsstest Du jetzt nicht die Bleche ausdellen. Die Maschine hat einen Defekt. Der Schubhebel hat nicht reagiert", brüllte Thor zurück.

Kara kam gerade in Sichtweite als die beiden aufeinander los gingen. Auf ihrem flotten Lauf wurde ein Sprint, als sie sah, dass Rachel Stevens und einer ihrer Kameraleute ebenfalls auf dem Hangardeck waren. Die beiden hatten die Szene bereits entdeckt. Das rote Licht blinkte. _On Air_. Die Kamera lief.

Der Chief schubste Thor unsanft rücklings, so dass dieser gegen ein Materialkorb krachte. Thor fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und packte den Chief am Kragen: „Ich hab' keine Lust da draußen drauf zu gehen, weil ihr nicht gescheit aufpasst. Vielleicht sind's ja beim nächsten Mal wieder die Waffensysteme, so wie damals beim Captain."

Das war genug. Kara hatte die beiden Streithähne inzwischen erreicht, sie warf sich dazwischen, zerrte sie auseinander und versuchte mit ihren ausgestreckten Armen Abstand zwischen die beiden zu bringen. Der Chief atmete schwer. Kara auch. Thor grinste überheblich. „Schluss jetzt. Alle beide", blaffte Kara und blickte dabei von einem zum anderen und anschließend direkt in die Frontlinse einer Kamera. _Frak_ , das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Aber ich..."

„Halt' die Klappe, Thor. Du hast die Landung vergeigt. Defekt hin, Defekt her. Ein Viper-Pilot muss auch in der Lage sein, einen kaputten Vogel sicher herunter zu bringen. Oder glaubst Du, die Zylonen fassen uns da draußen mit Samthandschuhen an?", sie war geladen. „Die anderen sind schon im Briefing-Room. Da gehst Du jetzt auch hin. Ich komme gleich nach", sagte Kara nun merklich ruhiger. Sie musste diese Szene hier möglichst schnell beenden. „Das ist ein Befehl", fügte sie hinzu.

Thor salutierte kurz, drehte sich um und ging.

„Chief, schaut Euch die Viper nochmal an", ordnete sie an und als sie sicher war, dass der Kameramann außer Hörweite war, weil dieser sich dazu entschieden hatte, Thor zu folgen, fügte sie an: „Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr keinen mechanischen Fehler finden werdet." Chief Tyrol und seine Crew machten _a frakking great job_ , leistete bisweilen Übermenschliches. Kara wusste das.

„Danke Starbuck", gab der Chief zurück. Kara hatte den Eindruck, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Er nestelte unschlüssig an seinen Fingern herum, setzte dann aber schließlich doch noch einmal an: „Die defekten Waffensysteme damals bei Captain Adama…"

 _The hell_ , warum fing der Chief nun damit an? Glaubte er allen Ernstes, sich vor ihr wegen Lee's kaputten Waffen rechtfertigen zu müssen? War es wirklich schon so weit? Dachte die Besatzung der Galactica Starbuck und Apollo schon als eins, als zwei Hälften von einem Ganzen? „Hey", sagte sie beschwichtigend: „Ich weiß, dass das nicht Euer Fehler war. Lee hat einen ungünstigen Treffer kassiert, der ihm die Waffen lahmgelegt hat. Wenn einer an sowas Schuld hat, dann die Zylonen. Sonst niemand", sagte sie und lächelte. „So, ich werde mal sehen, was meine _nuggets_ so machen. Thor kriegt jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal Trockentraining verordnet", sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. In ihrem Rücken hörte sie den Chief noch sagen: „Na, das wird ihn sicher freuen…"

Kara hatte fast das Ende der Halle erreicht, da kam der Kameramann, der eben Thor gefolgt war wieder, rückwärtsgehend. Noch ehe sie anfangen konnte, sich zu wundern, wieso der gute Mann rückwärtsging, sah sie den Grund dafür. Lee kam nur weniger Schritte nach ihm – und wurde gefilmt. Als er Kara auf sich zukommen sah, blieb er stehen.

„Was ist passiert, Kara? Mir kam gerade ein tobender Thor entgegen…", Lee klang eher besorgt als wütend. Er schaute sich um. Sein Blick blieb an Thor's Viper hängen. „Sieht übel aus", konstatierte er.

Kara spürte wie die Wut wieder in ihr hochkroch. Und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass es ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war. Der Kameramann hatte sich neben den beiden positioniert. Sie hatte es kommen sehen, sie hatte es kommen sehen, schon am ersten Tag, als Thor und seine Kollegen in einer Viper gesessen hatten. Auch wenn sie dazugelernt hatten, auch wenn es etwas besser geworden war, auch wenn die Grundbegriffe des Fliegens inzwischen draufhatten – das waren keine Piloten. Das waren Stümper: „Ich hab Dir doch gesagt, dass aus diesen Taugenichtsen keine Piloten mehr werden", ihre Stimme war hart. „Bis die kapiert haben, wie eine Landung geht, ist entweder der Krieg vorbei, oder wir treiben alle als Staubpartikel durch's All."

„Hey, hey, ganz ruhig", Lee legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, schaffte es so, dem Kameramann wenigstens den Rücken zuzudrehen: „Also, Starbuck, was ist los?"

„Was los ist?", ihre Stimme war noch immer zu laut, zu schrill. Sie merkte, dass Wut und Anspannung sich nun wieder an Lee kristallisieren würden: „Thor hat mal wieder die Landung versemmelt und behauptet jetzt, der Chief hätte ihn mit einer defekten Viper losgeschickt. Muss ich mehr sagen?" Die beiden gingen ein paar Schritte, der Kamermann folgte. „Kara, ganz ruhig. Nicht so laut. Oder willst Du eine Hauptrolle in der Galactica-Show", er schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen. Kara war das in diesem Moment vollkommen einerlei. „ _Frak_ , mir ist es völlig egal, was auf diesen Bändern landet und mir ist auch völlig egal, ob es dann wieder heißt, Starbuck hat sich nicht im Griff. Ist ja Geheimnis auf diesem Schiff. Alles, was ich will, sind Piloten, die nicht ständig ihre Vögel zerlegen und die eine reelle Chance haben, von einem Einsatz lebend zurück zu kommen.", sie hatte sich inzwischen vor Lee aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, Stirn in Falten. Nicht schon wieder, dachte Lee. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut und er mochte ihn nicht. In dieser Verfassung war Kara zu vielem fähig. Das meiste davon gehörte nun definitiv nicht zu ihren besten Manieren und hatte auf diesen Videobändern so rein gar nichts zu suchen. „Und es ist Dein _frakking_ Job als CAG, mir solche Piloten zu besorgen!", bellte sie und stieß Lee mit beiden Händen unsanft zur Seite. Sie schnaubte auf. Demonstrativ. Und trabte davon. Lee blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Da bin ich ihr wohl mal wieder in den Rundschlag gelaufen, dachte er. Das rote Lämpchen an der Kamera blinkte noch immer.

* * *

Rachel Stevens lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück. Bisher war der Tag ganz zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Und nicht nur dieser. Auch die drei Tage zuvor. Die Arbeit auf der Galactica lief besser als gedacht. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass das Versprechen vom _unlimited access_ eben nur ein Versprechen war. Das, wie so viele gebrochen werden würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Bisher war ihnen nirgendwo, wirklich nirgendwo, der Zutritt verwehrt worden. Colonel Tigh hatte sie an diesem Morgen sogar in die Waffenkammer geführt. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dort hinein zu kommen, schon gar nicht mit einer Kamera. Und sie hatten auch schon einige wirklich sehr aufregende und lebendige Szenen eingefangen – sie brauchte nur an die Bruchlandung des neuen Piloten von diesem Nachmittag denken, gefolgt von den Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen ihm und dem Deck-Chief und dem anschließenden Wortgefecht zwischen Captain Adama und Lieutenant Thrace. Oder dem Zylonen-Alarm am Tag zuvor. Mit rasendem Herzen war sie im CIC gestanden, hatte beobachtet, wie die Crew mit dieser plötzlichen Bedrohung umging. Es hatte sich seltsam angefühlt. Von dem Moment an, als Lieutenant Gaeta das Schiff informiert hatte – _Action stations. Action stations. This is not a drill_. – hatte die Crew der Galactica agiert wie ein eingespieltes Team, wie ein einziger Körper, dessen Teile perfekt zusammenspielen. Sie war sich wie ein Fremdkörper darin vorgekommen. Unnütz. Überflüssig.

Ihr Auftrag war es, das Leben auf der Galactica so zu dokumentieren, wie es war. Sie fand, sie waren auf einem wirklich richtig guten Weg dahin. Authentisch war das Material, daran hatte sie keine Zweifel. Niemand hier spielte ihr etwas vor. Keine spielte eine Rolle, verstellte sich vor der Kamera. Nur bei diesem Gaius Baltar hatte sie so etwas wie Allüren wahrgenommen. Eigentlich hatte er ihr die ganze Zeit nur gesagt, wie wichtig er doch sei, wie beschäftigt und dass er eigentlich gar keine Zeit für sie hätte. Dafür hatte aber so viele Worte gebraucht, dass man in der Zeit leicht ein normales Interview hätte führen können. So ein Selbstdarsteller, dachte sie. Schmierig, undurchsichtig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte.

„Rachel, wir wären dann soweit", sagte ihr Kameramann. „Wo willst Du als nächstes hin?"

„Sehr gut, Pete", antwortete sie, den Gedanken an Gaius Baltar und dieses leidige Interview beiseite schiebend. „Wir gehen zum Pilotenquartier. Da waren wir noch nicht. Und ich schätze, um diese Zeit, sollte da noch etwas los sein."

„Alles klar", gab Pete zurück, packte mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen seine Kamerautensilien zusammen und folgte Rachel bei der Tür hinaus.

Klopfen, oder nicht? Es war das erste Mal, dass Rachel und ihre Team von einem _private quater_ standen. Auch wenn mehrere Piloten gemeinsam ein Quartier bewohnten, so war es doch ihr einziger Rückzugsort auf diesem Schiff. Rachel wusste das, und sie hatte sich vorgenommen – bei allem _unlimited access_ und all der Neugier ihrer Zuschauer und ihrer eigenen – die Privatsphäre der Crew zu respektieren. Sie entschloss sich, ihren Besuch wenigstens durch ein vorsichtiges Klopfen anzukündigen und schob dann die Luke langsam auf. Zuerst drehten sich einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung, schienen dann aber nicht weiter von ihr und Pete Notiz zu nehmen. Ein Pilot lag in einer Koje, in ein Buch vertieft. Zwei weitere saßen an dem Tisch in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und unterhielten sich, jemand stand an seinem Spind. Drei Vorhänge waren bereits zugezogen. Diese Piloten schliefen wohl schon. Oder? War das nicht? Rachel glaubte hinter einem der Vorhänge Stimmen zu hören? Stimmen!?

 _„Stop that…"_ , eher ein Flüstern als ein Sprechen. So als wollte man nicht für Aufsehen sorgen. Noch einmal: _„Stop that…"_ , eine Männerstimme. Sie klang sanft, kein Streit.

„Erst, wenn Du mir gibst, was ich will…", die Antwort kam eindeutig von einer Frau. Neckisch, verspielt und ebenfalls sehr leise.

„Ich mein's ernst … _stop that_ … sonst…", das war wieder der Mann.

„Was sonst?" – und dann war nur ein leises Kichern zu hören, eindeutig: ein tieferes _chuckling_ und ein helleres _giggling_.

„Na, das wäre doch was", dachte Rachel. Ein authentisches Porträt der Galactica-Crew sollten sie drehen, das gehörte doch sicherlich dazu, oder etwa nicht? Sie nickte Pete zu, der verstand sofort und trat an ihre Seite. Die guten Vorsätze nach Respekt für Crew-Mitglieder und deren Privatsphäre über Bord werfend, machte sie einen entschiedenen Schritt in Richtung des Vorhangs und zog ihn selbstbewusst bei Seite. _Frozen_ , das Leben im Pilotenquartier stand für einen ganz kurzen Moment still. Die übrigen Piloten _kept their breaths_ , Hotdog rieb sich die Augen, so als wollte er sich versichern, dass er richtig sah. Kat nahm beide Hände vor den Mund, als müsse sie ein lautes Prusten unterdrücken. Der Rest starrte ungläubig auf Rachel Stevens und das Paar hinter dem Vorhang. Ungläubig nicht, wegen dem, was sich hinter dem Vorhang abspielte, sondern ob der Unverschämtheit der Reporterin. Auf der Galactica gab es ungeschriebene Gesetze. Eines davon lautete: Wenn der Vorhang einer Koje zu ist, dann bleibt er das so lange, bis der dahinterliegende ihn wieder öffnet. _Period_.

Rachel blinzelte mehrmals, verwirrt, bemüht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie schüttelte sich, so als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass sie noch an Ort und Stelle stand.

„Was denn? Noch nie zwei vollständig angezogene, erwachsene Menschen in einem Bett gesehen, die ein bisschen herumalbern?", Lee lag am Rand der Koje auf dem Rücken, eine Hand unter seinen Kopf geschoben, mit der anderen versuchte er Kara in Schach zu halten, die auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt auf der Seite dicht neben ihm lag. Kaum hatte Lee das gesagt, steigerte sich Kara's anfängliches Kichern zu einem schallenden Gelächter. _Lords_ , Lee, dachte sie. Diese stoische Ruhe. Er würde wohl nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, dass er sich jetzt ertappt fühlen sollte. Eigentlich sollte sie ihm dankbar sein, würde er nicht so völlig – inadäquat – reagieren, sie wäre sicher rot geworden.

„Herumalbern?", brachte Rachel schließlich heraus. Die sonst so toughe, wortgewandte Reporterin, sie stammelte, rang nach Worten.

„Yep, _just kidding_ ", bestätigte Kara immer noch heiter lachend, „tut uns leid, wenn wir Ihre Erwartungen enttäuschen müssen." Man brauchte wirklich kein Hellseher zu sein, um zu erraten, was Rachel und ihr Kameramann hinter diesem Vorhang zu finden geglaubt hatten.

„Und worum geht es, wenn ich fragen darf", Rachel wusste, dass diese Frage sinnlos und fast schon peinlich war. Aber was hätte sie denn stattdessen tun sollen? Den Vorhang einfach wieder schließen, so tun, als hätte sie nichts gesehen und weitergehen? Nein, das hätte mindestens genauso dämlich ausgesehen. Also, wenigstens versuchen zu retten, was zu retten war. Sie mussten dieses Material ja nicht unbedingt verwenden.

„Ich versuche neue Piloten aus Captain Adama heraus zu kitzeln", sagte Kara und schon piesackten ihre Finger wieder Lee's Seite. Sie piekste und stubste ihn zwischen die Rippen.  
„Hey, hey … hab ich nicht gesagt … Du sollst damit aufhören", gab dieser zurück. Rachel hatte den Eindruck die beiden nahmen sie gar nicht mehr wahr, als waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt. Starbuck und Apollo – aber war sie nicht selbst dabei gewesen, als sich gestritten hatten. Heftig. Sie hatte gedacht, die Frau schlägt dem Captain gleich ins Gesicht. Das war noch keine vier Stunden her.

* * *

Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. Jeder, der es irgendwie einrichten konnte, hatte sich vor einem der Bildschirme auf der Galactica versammelt. In wenigen Minuten würde der Film über die Galactica und ihre Mannschaft in der gesamten Flotte zu sehen sein. Kara hatte den Eindruck, als würde alles Arbeiten auf der Galactica still stehen. Als der Chief und seine Leute die Schraubenschlüssel beiseitegelegt hatten, sich ein paar Flaschen Schnaps aus ihrer heimlichen Destilliere – die längst nicht mehr so geheim war – geholt und angefangen hatten, es sich auf einigen improvisierten Hockern aus Werkzeugkisten, Rangierwägen und Materialboxen bequem zu machen, da hatte sie beschlossen, dass auch ihre Schicht jetzt zu Ende war. Es war still auf den Gängen. Eine erwartungsvolle Spannung hing in der Luft.

Kara ließ sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen Hotdog und Lee sinken: „So, bereit für unser aller Ende?", fragte sie vergnügt.

„Wie?", gab Hotdog zurück, „Hast Du Dich etwa so daneben benommen, dass wir mit einer Revolution der anderen Schiffe rechnen müssen, wenn sie sehen, was hier los ist?"

„War der Auftrag nicht, authentisch zu sein?", lachte Kara.

Lee verdrehte die Augen und lächelte. Wenn er so in die Runde schaute, dann hatte er schon eine gute Truppe um sich. Sie alle gaben jeden Tag alles, um diese Flotte zu beschützen, zögerten keine Sekunde, hinterfragten nicht, wenn die Alarmglocken der Galactica schrillten und Zylonen auf dem DRADIS erschienen. Sie alle hatten einen Job, der tödlich sein konnte, jeder wusste es, und keiner klagte. Die Piloten der Galactica waren die Schutzschilde der Flotte, des letzten Restes Menschheit, der da draußen geblieben war – _far away from home_. Als CAG war er stolz auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und als Lee mochte er sie alle. Ja sicher, jeder hatte seine Fehler, manche mehr, manche weniger. Nicht alle Tagen waren gleich. Mit manchen spielte er lieber Karten, mit anderen rangelte er lieber im Trainingsraum und mit wieder anderen ging er lieber zum Schießtraining.

„Lee… hey, wo hast Du denn deine Augen? Es geht los…", Kara's Stimme hatte in die Gegenwart zurück geholt. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Intro von _Caprica TV_.

„Guten Abend da draußen. Mein Name ist Rachel Stevens. Zwei Wochen lang haben mein Team und ich auf der Galactica gewohnt. Wir durften die Crew begleiten, bei allem, was sie tat. Am Ende fühlten wir uns fast wie ein Teil von ihr. Wir standen im CIC als feindliche Zylonen auf den Schirmen erschienen, durften einen Blick in die verborgenen Winkel des Kampfsterns werfen, haben gelernt, wie man eine Viper repariert – das ist unsere Geschichte…"

Es folgten einige zusammengeschnittene Sequenzen aus dem täglichen Alltag auf der Galactica: Das Schlagestehen vor den Waschräumen, Mittagessen mit Proteindrinks und _syntetic food_ , Einsatzbesprechung und Schießtraining. Kisten wurden hin und her getragen, Maschinen von A nach B verschoben. All das hätte auch ein einfaches Lagerhaus sein können. Dass es das nicht war, wurde gleich in der nächsten Szene deutlich. Sie zeigte die Galactica von außen – aus dem All, inmitten ihrer Flotte.

„Fangen wir mit dem schwierigsten aller Themen an, dem wir uns stellen müssen", hörte man Rachel's Stimme aus dem Off. „Nicht, weil wir schnell einen Haken dahinter setzen möchten, sondern weil wir glauben, dass dieses Thema ganz entscheidend für das weitere Verständnis dieses Filmes und der Galactica ist. Wir alle erinnern uns an die schrecklichen Szenen vor einigen Monaten, als Commander Adama von einem Zylonen-Agenten angeschossen wurde. Ich bin froh, dass ich Ihnen keine Bilder davon zeigen kann. Denn die Fassungslosigkeit, die damals herrschte, hätte kein Bild der Welt gefasst: Denn der Zylonen-Agent war eine seiner besten Piloten", die Aufnahme schwenkte nun von der Außenansicht ins Innere eines Raptors.

Die versammelten Piloten hielten schier die Luft an, jeder von ihnen wusste, wer diesen Raptor steuerte. „Wie ist es mit einer Zylonin zu fliegen?", fragte Rachel's Stimme ganz untermittelt. Es klang beiläufig, so als habe sie nach dem Weg gefragt.

„Anfangs war es ein komisches Gefühl. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich das nicht gehabt hätte", Racetrack erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Sie sah auf dem Rücksitz ihres Raptors, damit beschäftigt Knöpfe und Hebel vor sich zu betätigen, ihre Augen konzentriert auf ihre Monitore gerichtet. „Aber", und jetzt blickte Racetrack entschlossen in die Kamera: „ich vertraue Athena. Sie mag eine Zylonin sein, aber ist immer noch die beste Raptor-Pilotin, die wir haben und mir ist es eine Ehre mit ihr fliegen zu dürfen." Racetrack machte eine kurze Pause, als überlegte sie, was sie noch sagen sollte, vielleicht auch sagen musste: „Athena hat ihre Seite gewählt, _every single day she puts her life in the line – for the fleet, for humanity._ _We all owe her something, our recognition for what she's doing and our respect for her as a person._ Wenn wir diesen Krieg je gewinnen, dann nur mit ihr."

Sharon und Racetrack saßen im Pilotenraum nebeneinander. Sharon verspürte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit. Sie hätte nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass sie irgendwann wieder so dazugehören würde. Helo klopfte Sharon auf die Schulter. Er wusste, dass sie panische Angst vor der Ausstrahlung des Films gehabt hatte. Sie hatte befürchtet, die Hexenjagd könnte von vorne beginnen. Nach diesen ersten Minuten sah es danach nicht aus. Sie hoffte, sie freute sich nicht zu früh. Sharon nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch vor sich und prostete Racetrack zu, die erwiderte und schenkte Sharon ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Die Kamera auf dem Bildschirm setzte sich in Bewegung, sie bahnte sich einen Weg zum Cockpit des Raptors. Der Kameramann musste sich auf den Copiloten-Sitz gesetzt haben, denn nun filmte er ohne störende Elemente durch die Frontscheibe. Draußen sah man die Galactica. Ihr Name prangte in großen Buchstaben auf dem Rumpf. Einige Viper patrouillierten vorbei, Shuttle machten sich zum Andocken bereit. Alltag da draußen im Universum. Man hörte nun wie es im Funk zu rauschen begann, Dee's Stimme hallte durch den Raptor: „Athena, Landebahn ist für Euch frei. _Come home_."

„Roger Galactica. Wir kommen rein", antwortete Sharon und drehte sich schließlich direkt in die Kamera.

„Liebe Zuschauer, auch ich bin mit einer Zylonin geflogen", nun wurde deutlich, dass Rachel Stevens die ganze Zeit selbst die Kamera geführt hatte. „Und ich habe mich keine Sekunde lang unsicher gefühlt."

In der nächsten Sequenz stand Rachel Stevens auf dem Hangardeck. Man sah, Racetrack und Sharon aus dem Raptor steigen, Jammer und Cally übernahmen die routinemäßige Inspektion der Maschine. „Als ich diesen Auftrag angenommen habe, wusste ich nicht, was mich erwartet", sagte Rachel in die Kamera. „Ich wusste nicht, wie die Crew sich inzwischen mit einer Zylonin in Uniform arrangiert hat. Heute kann ich sagen: Lieutenant Sharon „Athena" Agathon ist eine von ihnen. Und auch wir alle sollten ihr vertrauen. Jeden Tag. Und neben allem, was die Mannschaft der Galactica jeden Tag für unser aller Überleben tut, ist das wohl ihre zweite übermenschliche Leistung: Sie hat es geschafft mit einem alten Feindbild abzuschließen und hat Sharon eine neue Chance gegeben. Heute ist sie wieder eine von ihnen. Vielleicht noch mehr als jemals zuvor."

Nun wechselte das Thema des Films. Es war, als habe Rachel Stevens diese Message ganz bewusst an den Anfang des Films setzen wollen, als könne erst jetzt, nachdem diese Sache klargestellt war, der Film richtig beginnen, als könne man ohne diese Gewissheit das Leben auf der Galactica nicht beschreiben.

Man sah nun Chief Tyrol und seine Leute, wie sie an einer Viper arbeiteten. „Diese Vögel sind unsere Lebensversicherung", sagte der Chief. „Sie müssen funktionieren. Und es ist unsere Aufgabe als Deck Crew, das sicher zu stellen. Um eine Viper flott zu kriegen, arbeiten wir auch die ganze Nacht durch, wenn es sein muss. Wir können uns keine Ausfälle leisten, wenn die Zylonen auftauchen, müssen die Vögel bereit sein und wir auch."

Kara wusste, dass dieser Schnitt nicht der Realität entsprach, aber ein bisschen Dramatik durfte beim Film ja durchaus sein: im nächsten Augenblick sah man die roten Alarmleuten blinken. _„Action stations. Action stations. This is not a drill"_ , hörte man Gaetas Stimme über die Lautsprecher. Als wollte sie einen Sog erzeugen, drehte sich die Kamera und als sie wieder zum Stillstand kam, befand sich der Zuschauer im CIC. Der Commander blickte auf den Monitor vor ihm. Er zeigte, vier rote Punkte – zylonische Jäger. Seine Miene war steinern, der Blick starr. _„Launch vipers"_ , lautete sein Befehl.

„Aye, Sir. _Galactica to all vipers_...", die Kamera war nun auf Dee gerichtet. Als sie ihren Funkspruch abgegeben hatte wandte sich Rachel direkt an sie: „Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?"

„Ich habe Angst. Jedes Mal. Man mag glauben, man könnte sich daran gewöhnen. Aber das geht nicht. Die Angst, das Adrenalin. Es ist jedes Mal wieder da. Und es wird in keinster Weise leichter", sagte Dee und widmete sich wieder den Monitoren vor ihr. Man sah noch einige Einstellungen aus dem CIC, hörte Bruchstücke aus dem Funkkontakt mit den Viper-Piloten und als schließlich am Ende des Einsatzes das Hangardeck gezeigt wurde, wo der Chief und seine Leute geschäftig dafür sorgten, dass alles wieder an Ort und Stelle kam, dass beschädigte Viper von flotten Maschinen getrennt wurden, da dachte Kara: Der Zuschauer muss es spüren, diese Dynamik, die durch das ganze Schiff geht, die von jedem hier Besitz ergreift, einen mitreißt. Niemand auf der Galactica kämpfte für sich, jeder für ein _greater good_.

„Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne, möchte man sagen, und wo so viele Menschen auf so engem Raum zusammenwohnen, da ist es nur – menschlich – dass nicht immer alles so reibungslos abläuft", hörte man Rachel's Stimme sagen.

„Kommt jetzt Dein Auftritt, Starbuck?", schäkerte Hotdog und gab Kara einen freundschaftlichen Rempler in die Seite. Die wusste, dass sie keine Antwort geben musste und hielt ihm stattdessen ihr Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen. Sie ahnte, dass nun kam, was kommen musste: Der Streit von Chief Tyrol und Thor auf dem Hangardeck, Dee, die sich lautstark mit Gaeta im CIC zofft, Kara, die Lee von sich stößt, Cally, die fluchend einen Hammer auf den Boden donnert, Kat, die sich mit zwei Marines in der Wolle liegt, Commander Adama, der sein Schiffsmodell vom Tisch wischt. „Oh je", flüsterte Kara, „er wird wieder neuen Kleber vom Chief brauchen." Lee grinste: „Jep. Sieht so aus."

„Aber diese Momente bleiben eher die Ausnahme", kommentierte Rachel Stevens. „Das Miteinander, Freundschaft, Einsatz füreinander, Vertrauen und Kameradschaft werden hier großgeschrieben", die nächsten Bilder zeigten einen lachenden Lee, der dem Chief seinen Helm zu wirft, eine Handvoll Piloten die Hände und Köpfe zusammenstreckt, als wollten sie sagen „Einer für alle, alle für einen", einen erleichterten Felix Gaeta, der einen Jubelruf nicht unterdrücken kann, als der letzte zylonische Jäger von seinem DRADIS verschwunden war, Chrashdown und Helo, die sich nach erfolgreicher Rückkehr abklatschen, Kara und Lee, gemeinsam in ihrer Koje, herumalbernd, kichernd wie zwei kleine Kinder. In diesen Bildern schien der _frakking_ Krieg so weit weg. So verdammt weit weg.

Rachel lief jetzt neben Dee her: „Ich hatte heute Morgen den Eindruck, Captain Adama und Lieutenant Thrace können nicht recht miteinander?", hört man sie fragen.

„Ach, Starbuck und Apollo? Das ist wie Zuckerbrot und Peitsche … entweder sie kuscheln, oder sie schlagen sich", kam Dee's treffende und nüchterne Antwort. Im Pilotenraum brach prompt Gelächter aus, fast gleichzeitig drehten sich Kara und Lee zu Dee um, die mit Billy in einer der hinteren Reihen saß. Die zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und machte ein Gesicht als wollte sie sagen: „Was denn? Stimmt doch, oder nicht?"

Weiter ging der Film in der Krankenstation. Jetzt wusste wenigstens die gesamte Flotte, dass der Schiffsarzt der Galactica Kettenraucher war und selbst seine Patienten nicht mit seinem Qualm verschonte. Als nächstes öffnete Gaius Baltar die Tür zu seinem Labor.

„Ach herrje, ich hätte fast schon vergessen, dass wir den auch noch dabei haben", kommentierte Kara, als Baltar auf dem Bildschirm ein Reagenzglas gegen die Deckenleuchte hielt. Er hatte zu einem langen Monolog angesetzt, in dem es weniger um seine Arbeit oder die Wichtigkeit dessen für den Fortbestand der Menschheit, als vielmehr um ihn selbst, seine Befindlichkeiten und Wehwehchen ging.

Anschließend folgte eine erste Sequenz mit kurzen Einzelstatements. Nachdem Hotdog von seinem ersten Flug in einer Viper berichtet hatte, tauchte Gaeta im Bild auf: „Ich wollte nie etwas anderes, als auf einem Battlestar dienen. Und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich hier, mitten in einem Krieg, von dem viele da draußen glauben, dass wir ihn nicht gewinnen können. War es das, was ich wollte? Was es das, wo ich enden wollte? Heute weiß ich, dass ich – und viele andere auch – eine verklärte Vorstellung vom Leben und Dienen auf einem Battlestar hatten. Im Frieden war das alles sehr angenehm. Man hatte Urlaub, die Wochenenden waren frei. Jetzt arbeiten wir 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche, oft in Doppelschichten. Es ist eng, jeder mag sein eigenes Bett auf der Galactica haben, aber mit mentalem Freiraum hat das noch lange nichts gemein", er lachte ein bisschen ironisch auf: „Aber, _the hell_ , wir geben nicht auf. Wir schaffen das. Wir werden die Erde finden und wir werden schneller sein als die Zylonen." Von Crashdown und Lee gab es dafür ein HighFive: „Schön gesagt, Felix."

Das nächste Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm gehörte schließlich Lee: _„Look, everybody on this ship has to deal with a great loss._ _They lost their parents, their brothers and sisters, their loved ones. And everybody, who'd the luck to keep at least one confident, watches over like a treasure._ _And Starbuck is my treasure."_ Die Antwort der Pilotenkollegen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie kommentierten das Statement ihres CAGs mit lautstarkem Pfeifen. Lee selbst atmete einmal tief durch, die Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, schaute er kurz zu Boden, lächelte dann hinüber zu Kara. Er war nur ehrlich gewesen.

Als nächstes sieht man, wie Crashdown beim Kartenspielen verliert und buchstäblich sein letztes Hemd verspielt, wie Kat mit Hotdog und Flat Top fangen spielend durch die Gänge rennt, wie der Commander Athena anerkennend auf die Schulter klopft. Dann erschien Kara, unter ihrer Viper sitzend: „Fliegen ist alles, was ich immer wollte. Nachdem ich das erste Mal in einer Viper gesessen hatte, wusste ich, wohin ich gehöre", sagte sie und schaute ihren Vogel an. „Hast Du Angst da draußen?", fragte Rachel's Stimme. „Angst bringt Dich um, Wut hält Dich da draußen am Leben", war Kara's knappe Antwort. „Die Zylonen kommen immer und immer wieder. Was denkst Du, wenn Du bei so einem Einsatz in Deine Viper steigst?", wollte Rachel wissen.

„Dass wir sie jagen werden, bis ans Ende des Universums. _That we will fight them with everything we have, until we can't._ ", gab Kara zur Antwort. Ihr Blick war schnurgerade in die Kamera gerichtet. Aus ihren Augen sprachen Entschlossenheit und jener unbändige Wille, den Lee noch vor wenigen Tagen so schmerzlich bei ihr vermisst hatte. Nein, Kara hatte nicht aufgegeben. Weder sich, noch ihren fixen Plan, die Überlebenden von Caprica zu holen, da war er sich sicher. Starbuck war zurück auf der Bildfläche. „Aufgeben gehört nicht zum Leben einer Kara Thrace, oder?", das war nun mehr eine rhetorische Frage, auf die Kara auch keine Antwort zu geben brauchte. Stattdessen lachte sie einmal bestätigend auf. „Und Captain Adama?", lautete Rachels nächste Frage.

Kara schien keineswegs verwundert. Sie überlegte auch nicht, es war, als wusste sie ganz genau, was sie sagen sollte: _„He's more than my wingman._ _Lee is my rock, the one who knows all my demons, the one who makes me feel safe in the middle of a war, the one who holds me, when the world is falling apart – and believe me, on a battlestar far away from home, your world falls apart quite often – he's the one I trust with my life."_

Angesichts dieser Offenbarung, die wohl für die meisten im Raum keine wirkliche Offenbarung war, nichts, was sie nicht bereits gewusst hätten, und doch war es das erste Mal, dass Starbuck und Apollo ihre Beziehung zueinander so hemmungslos offen angesprochen hatten, angesichts dessen, schien den übrigen Piloten Pfeifen wohl nicht mehr angebracht zu sein. Helo begann auf den Tisch zu klopfen, anerkennend, _comforting_ , Hotdog und Kat stimmten ein, bald klatschte der gesamte Raum.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Was jetzt tun, nach diesen Geständnissen? Nicht, dass nicht auch sie es gewusst hätten. Lee tat das für ihn naheliegendste: Er legte einen Arm um Kara's Schulter und zog sie zu sich. Kara ließ es passieren, legte ihren Kopf in die Kuhle zwischen seiner Schulter und seiner Brust. Ihr war, als pochte sein Herz schneller als normal. Sie fühlte sich wohl, geborgen, sicher und frei.

* * *

Soviel für heute, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel fliegen wir dann zurück nach Caprica, seid gespannt was und wer unsere Crew dort erwarten wird :)

That's it for today, hope you enjoyed reading, if so, please review :). The following capter will take place in Caprica.


	9. Back to Caprica

Wie angekündigt, die - von Kara - langersehnte Rettungsmission für die Rebellen in Caprica startet endlich. Lee sieht dem ganzen mit einigen Magenschmerzen entgehen. Lest selbst, wie es unseren Leuten auf Caprica ergeht - und wen sie dort so alles finden ;).

As promised, we're now on our way back to Caprica. Kara is glad that the mission finally can take place, Lee is not. Read yourself what will happen down there.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Back to Caprica ~ Caprica die Zweite**

Bill Adama war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf den Monitor vor sich gerichtet. Die vier grünen Punkte darauf entfernten sich rasch von der Galactica. „Sprung in drei – zwei – eins, _jump_ ", zählte Lieutenant Gaeta. Die vier Punkte waren vom Monitor verschwunden. Er hatte gerade seine vier besten Piloten auf eine Rettungsmission geschickt, eine Rettungsmission, die gefährlicher nicht sein konnte, eine Rettungsmission, von der niemand wusste, ob es überhaupt noch etwas zu retten gab – zurück nach Caprica. Als sein Sohn ihm zum ersten Mal berichtet hatte, dass da unten noch Menschen am Leben sein sollen, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Wie sollten sie denn überlebt haben, auf einem Planeten, der ganz klar in der Hand der Zylonen war, obendrein atomverseucht, ausgebomt, zerstört und ohne essbare Lebensmittel und Trinkwasser? Aber, als Lee sagte, Starbuck habe diesen Leuten versprochen, sie zu holen, da hatte er gewusst: Sie würde dieses Versprechen einlösen, koste es, was es wolle. Und er hatte auch verstanden: Lee würde sie begleiten. Niemals hätte er sie alleine zurückkehren lassen. Nicht nachdem, was bei ihrem letzten Besuch dort geschehen war. Die beiden waren _two halfs of one_. Das hatte ihm nicht erst dieser Film vor einigen Tagen gezeigt. Auch nicht sein Geburtstagsabend. Bei dem Gedanken daran, musste er innerlich lächeln. Eigentlich dürfte er die beiden gar nicht mehr zusammen fliegen lassen, früher hätte das alles sicherlich Konsequenzen gehabt. Nicht für Lee und Kara, sondern für sie alle drei. Jeder von ihnen wäre auf einem anderen Battlestar geendet. Denn, Starbuck und Apollo waren definitiv nicht in der Lage füreinander objektive Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und er war das in Bezug auf seine beiden _Kinder_ auch nicht, das musste er sich immer wieder eingestehen. Und auch das wusste er nicht erst, seitdem Kara auf diesen Mond gestürzt war. Er war sich sicher, hätte sie es nicht aus eigener Kraft zurück geschafft, Lee wäre lieber zurückgeblieben, als ohne Kara weiterzuziehen. Und er auch.

„Woran denkst Du, Bill?", die Präsidentin war zu ihm getreten. In letzter Zeit stand sie häufig neben ihm im CIC. Sie hatte es zu einer Angewohnheit werden lassen. Und irgendwie schaffte sie es, immer da zu sein, wenn es um wichtige Missionen ging. Laura kam nicht, wenn er ein Tankmanöver arrangierte oder wenn neue Piloten einen Testflug begannen. Nein, sie stand an seiner Seite, wenn Missionen wie diese gestartet wurden. Missionen mit unsicherem Ausgang. Missionen mit Konsequenzen für sie alle. Aber, und auch hier war Bill Adama sich inzwischen sicher, Laura ging es in diesen Fällen nicht allein um die Belange der zivilen Flotte. Es ging ihr um _comfort_. Sie war zu seinem _backup_ geworden, ihre stützende Hand in seinem Rücke ließ ihn das ganz deutlich spüren.

„Ich denke, dass wir gerade vier Piloten in eine äußerst ungewisse Zukunft geschickt haben", flüsterte er und legte seine Brille vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Zweifelst Du?", fragte Laura Roslin. So nachdenklich hatte sie den Commander schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

„Nein. Athena, Racetrack, Starbuck und Apollo sind die besten, die wir haben. Ich habe nur Angst vor dem, was sie auf Caprica finden oder eben nicht finden werden", gab Bill zurück. Er hatte durchaus in Erwägung gezogen, dass es dort längst keine Menschen mehr gab, die man retten konnte. Aber er hatte es nicht über's Herz gebracht, Kara damit zu konfrontieren. Er war sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass ihr das ebenso bewusst war. Und es hatte sie nicht von ihrem Entschluss abgebracht. Selbst wenn es so sein solle: Kara musste es wissen, es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

* * *

Noch ein Sprung, dann würden sie den Orbit von Caprica erreicht haben. Lee merkte, dass er nervös wurde. Seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Sie waren zu viert – mit den ECOs genaugenommen zu acht, was wenn sie einem oder mehreren _Basestars_ der Zylonen direkt vor die Nase sprangen? Was, wenn der Himmel rund um Caprica noch immer voll von zylonischen Jägern war? Felix hatte ihnen Sprungkoordinaten berechnet, die sie möglichst nah an die Atmosphäre bringen sollten, näher, als die Zylonen erwarten würden. Zudem hatte jeder Raptor einen dieser Zylonen-Transponder eingebaut, die man in den vergangenen Wochen auf unterschiedlichen Schiffen der Flotte gefunden hatte. Bei Racetrack's und Boomer's Mission damals zu dem Basisstern hatte das Ding gute Dienste geleistet. „Na, dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das heute noch einmal klappt", dachte Lee.

Insgeheim hatte Lee gehofft, dass diese Mission aus welchen Gründen auch immer noch einmal verschoben oder am besten gleich ganz abgeblasen werden würde. Kara hätte er das so natürlich niemals gesagt. Er wusste, dass ihm das wieder ein blaues Auge und beiden unter Umständen eine weitere Nacht in der Brig eingebracht hätte. Sie war wild entschlossen, die Überlebenden von Caprica zu retten. Bei der Planung hatte sie nichts dem Zufall überlassen, hatte jeden Raptor selbst noch einmal überprüft, war mit ihm und Felix die Sprungkoordinaten, Rückzugspläne und Treffpunktkoordinaten mehrfach durchgegangen. Kara war vor dem Abflug angespannt gewesen, anders als sonst vor einer Mission. Lee war sich sicher, dass das mit Samuel T. Anders zusammenhing, dem Pyramid-Star aus Caprica. Lee hatte sich nie sonderlich für Sport interessiert, aber das Gesicht von Sam Anders kannte er. Jeder in Caprica kannte es. Er war der Mädchenschwarm einer ganzen Generation, lachte einem von unzähligen Hochglanzmagazinen entgegen. Und genau der schien es Kara angetan zu haben – zumindest hatte sich Lee das so zusammengereimt. „ _Frak_ Lee, reiß Dich am Riemen", sagte er sich. „Du hast kein Recht dazu. Kara ist nicht Dein Eigentum." Die Selbstbeschwichtigungen brachten rein gar nichts. Lee war _jealous, insanely jealous_. Und er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sich alles zwischen ihm und ihr ändern würde, wenn dieser Anders und seine Kollegen erst einmal an Bord der Galactica waren. Er brauchte Kara, an seiner Seite, jeden Tag. So wie die Luft zum Atmen. Er wusste, es war egoistisch, er war egoistisch. Aber, _the hell_ , das war nun einmal die Wahrheit. Er wollte Kara nicht teilen. Und er wollte derjenige sein, der sie hielt, wenn Alpträume sie quälten. Wollte derjenige sein, der sie nach erfolgreicher Mission umarmte. _Frak_ , und er wollte noch viel mehr. Ihrer beider Statements in diesem Film letztens, kamen die nicht etwas gleich, was man unter normalen Umständen als Liebesgeständnis gewertet hätte? Aber war schon „normal" seitdem _the world had ended_? Zumal, wenn es um Starbuck und Apollo ging. Dennoch, ihre Worte klangen in seinem Ohr: _My rock, the one who knows all my demons, the one who makes me feel safe in the middle of a war, the one who holds me, when the world is falling apart –_ was würde daraus werden, wenn Anders erst einmal wieder in ihren Orbit getreten war?

 _„Starbuck to all raptors"_ , ihre Stimme holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität, „das Gebiet, das Gaeta uns für die Landung ausgesucht hat, ist ziemlich unübersichtlich, viel Wald, hohe Bäume. Gut für uns, weil wir viel Deckung haben, aber schlecht, weil wir höllisch aufpassen müssen, nicht irgendwo dagegen zu fliegen…"

 _„_ _Copy that, Starbuck. On your lead...",_ Lee vertraute ihr. Sie würde sie sicher zum Boden bringen.

* * *

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, und sie hatten die Rebellen gefunden. Kara war sichtlich erschrocken, ob ihrer geringen Zahl: „Meine Güte Sam, wo ist der Rest?", hatte sie ausgerufen.

„Die Zylonen haben uns vor etwa einer Woche eingekesselt, das sind alle, die noch übrig sind", Samuel T. Anders war ein großgewachsener Mann. Deutlich größer als Lee. Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen. Sportlerkörper. Attraktiv. Smart. „Aber hey, willst Du nicht erst mal „Hallo" sagen", er hatte Kara angelacht und sie sofort in seine Arme gezogen. Eine Umarmung, aus der sich Kara doch eigentlich viel zu schnell wieder gelöst hatte, dachte Lee. Echte Wiedersehensfreude sah anders aus. Er sah noch, dass Kara sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Bei ihr hieß das stets eines: Unsicherheit. Lee kam nicht dazu, weitere Überlegungen in dieser Sache anzustellen, denn Kara hatte zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts gemacht und stand nun direkt bei ihm: „Sam, das ist Captain Adama."

„Apollo, schön Dich kennenzulernen", er streckte ihm die rechte Hand entgehen und fügte hinzu: „Kara hat viel von Dir erzählt." Lee verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er fühlte, wie seine Hand geschüttelt wurde, wie Samual T. Anders ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

Kara ergriff wieder das Wort: „Sharon und Helo kennst Du ja schon, Sharon hat inzwischen ein neues Callsign – Athena. Und das hier sind Racetrack, Crashdown, Hatch und Sinus", damit waren nun alle vorgestellt.

„Habt ihr einen Plan", wollte Sam schließlich wissen.

„Logo", antwortete Helo. „Ihr packt Eure sieben Sachen und wir verschwinden so schnell wie möglich von diesem _frakking_ Planeten."

„Das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern", meinte Anders.

„Dann starten wir morgen früh", beschloss Lee.

Einstimmiges nicken. Dann folgten die Piloten Sam und seinen Leuten in ihr Versteck.

* * *

Lee hatte gewusst, dass er nicht hinter dieser Tür hätte stoppen sollen, dass er daran hätte vorbeigehen sollen, dass er keinen Blick hätte riskieren dürfen. Als er vor etwa einer halben Stunde daran vorbeigekommen war, hatte er die Stimmen von Kara und Sam dahinter gehört. Leise, flüsternd. Er hatte nichts verstehen können. Als er jetzt zurückkam, stand die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt weit offen. Was er sah, reichte ihm: Kara lag im Bett. Sie schien zu schlafen. Sam stand in Boxershorts am Fenster, eine Zigarette rauchend und schaute hinaus in die Nacht.

„Werde glücklich", flüsterte Lee in die Leere des Korridors. Es war kalt. Die Wände kahl. Er fröstelte. „Werde glücklich, Kara", wiederholte er und ging weiter. _Frak_ , warum musste das so wehtun? Sie konnte ihn schlagen, sie konnte ihn anschreien, ihm Sachen entgegenwerfen, oder ihm sogar eine Kugel in die Schulter jagen, all das war ihm völlig egal, solange er sie nur wieder in seine Arme nehmen durfte, sobald ihre Wut verraucht war. Ihre Wutausbrüche, ihr Um-sich-schlagen, ihre Aussetzer, ihre kopflosen Aktionen, all das gehörte zu Kara Thrace. Und er liebte alles an ihr, _ridiculous_ , dachte er. _After all we've been through_ – Kara in den Armen eines anderen sehen zu müssen, brach ihm das Herz.

* * *

Felix und Kara hatten einen wunderbaren Plan für einen geordneten Rückzug ausgearbeitet. Wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Lee, Sharon und die anderen mussten jedoch schnell und schmerzlich lernen, dass es in diesem Universum keine Ordnung mehr gab. Pläne aus dem Lehrbuch hatten keinen Bestand mehr. Mit dieser Einschätzung sollte Kara Recht behalten.

„Apollo, Starbuck, wir müssen hier weg. Ich hab' ein verdammt mieses Gefühl", die Raptor waren so gut wie startklar. Die Falten in Athena's Stirn, ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wie sie hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen blickte, machte Kara und Lee nervös. Die beiden nickten sich zu, Kara trieb die überlebenden Rebellen an, sich möglichst schnell auf die vier Raptor zu verteilen, Lee gab Athena und Racetrack letzte Instruktionen für den Rückflug und stellte vor allem sicher, dass jeder dieselben Sprungkoordinaten hatte.

Bevor es jemand bemerkt hatte, war es schon fast zu spät: „Na, wen haben wir denn da … die Abtrünnige ist zurückgekommen", eine blonde Frau war wie aus dem Nichts zwischen den Bäumen erschienen. Jene blonde Frau, die im Museum von Caprica City mit Kara um den Pfeil des Apollon gekämpft hatte, jene blonde Frau, die sie auch auf der Farm gesehen hatte. Das mechanische Geräusch metallener Schritte verriet, dass sie nicht alleine gekommen war. Mehrere Centurios bezogen Position. Die Waffen ausgefahren. Einen ewigen Moment lang passierte nichts, dann brach die Hölle los. Die Centurios eröffneten das Feuer. Mit ihren einfachen Pistolen waren Kara und die anderen machtlos gegen die Schnellfeuerwaffen der Zylonen, die Sturmgewehre lagen für sie gerade in unerreichbarer Ferne, auch wenn es nur wenige Meter waren. Sie hatten sie zusammen mit dem anderen Material bereits bei den Raumschiffen gestapelt, um sie zu holen, wären sie den Zyloen direkt in die Feuerlinie gelaufen. Sie alle hatten sich hinter eine einfache Steinmauer geworfen, in dem Wissen, dass diese dem Feuer der Zylonen ebenfalls nicht standhalten würde und maximal für kurze Zeit Schutz bot.

„Keiner von Euch kommt lebend von diesem Planeten weg, auch Du nicht, Sharon", höhnte die blonde Frau. Kara hörte die Centurios näher kommen. Ihre Situation war schier aussichtslos. _End of line_.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", flüsterte Athena, die sich zwischen Helo und Kara auf den Boden geworfen hatte: „Starbuck, Apollo, gebt mir Feuerschutz. Ich nehm' einen Raptor", sagte sie und stürmte auch schon los.

Da war er wieder, einer dieser Momente: Entweder Du vertraust, oder Du stirbst. Kara und Lee zögerten keine Sekunde, sie versuchten Athena so gut wie möglich Deckung zu geben, ohne dabei selbst vollends in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war Sharon zu einem Raptor gesprintet und hatte ihn in die Luft gebracht. Wenige Augenblicke später eröffnete sie das Feuer auf die Zylonen. Steine splitterten, man hörte das knirschende Geräusch von brechendem Holz. Helo und die anderen duckten sich so gut es ging hinter dieser Mauer in den Boden. Auf mehrere leichtere Detonationen folgte eine schwere. Dann war alles ruhig. Totenstill.

Athena sondierte das Schlachtfeld vor sich. Einzelteile der Toaster lagen verstreut, qualmten vor sich hin. Der Boden war versengt, Bäume umgestürzt. Die blonde Frau lag ausgestreckt auf dem Waldboden, mit dem Gesicht zum Boden. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr.

„ _Done_ ", sagte Sharon und landete ihren Raptor wieder.

Während der Rest hinter der Mauer langsam wieder auf die Füße kam, blieb Sharon in der geöffneten Raptor-Tür stehen: „Alles in die Schiffe, hopp, hopp", rief sie.

„Das war knapp", meinte Helo und blickte sich um. Den meisten der Rebellen standen Furcht und Panik in die Gesichter geschrieben. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Das waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht die einzigen Zylonen auf diesem Planeten: „Nichts wie weg hier", sagte Racetrack an Kara und Lee gewandt, „der Rest wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Die beiden nickten, als Lee im Augenwinkel sah, dass dieser Kampf noch nicht gewonnen war. Die blonde Frau hatte sich, in all dem Chaos unbemerkt, noch einmal hochgerappelt und ihre Pistole angelegt. Im nächsten Moment knallte auch schon der erste Schuss, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem zweiten. Zwei, drei Sekunden später ein dritter.

Als Kara bemerkte, was los war, war es schon zu spät. Lee hatte sich vor ihren Körper gedreht. Sie spürte, wie sein Oberkörper zuckte, als die erste Kugel seinen linken Arm streifte und wie er fast im selben Moment nach vorne geworfen wurde, als die zweite Kugel ihn im Rücken traf. Kara war wie benommen. Für Sekunden unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wieder Schreie, rennende Menschen, Chaos. Dann ein dritter Schuss. Sie sah, wie die Zylonin zu Boden ging, dieses Mal endgültig, getroffen von Helo's Kugel. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Es konnten nur Sekunden gewesen sein, wenn überhaupt, aber ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Erst als Lee vornüberkippte und in ihre Arme sank, war sie _back in reality_. War das ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen? Lee's Beine trugen ihn nicht länger, knickten ein, er sackte zusammen. Kara versuchte ihn zu stützen, so gut es ging, glitt mit ihm an der Mauer herunter, lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen die Steinmauer. Sie kniete neben ihm. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Erst jetzt sah sie das Blut an ihren Händen. Sie schauderte, merkte, wie ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern begann, zuerst ihre blutverschmierten Finger, dann der Rest. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. _Frak_ , wie oft musste ihr Welt denn noch enden?

* * *

„ _Lee, frak, Lee stay with me_...", er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Wangen. „Lee … lass den Blödsinn…" Ihre Hände waren warm, angenehm warm. Eine Hand lag sanft auf seiner rechten Wange, mit der anderen strich sie nun zärtlich über seine Stirn. „Lee… _stay with me_ ", aber ihre Tonlage, die gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sie klang verzweifelt, flehentlich. Was war hier eigentlich los? Er hatte gesehen wie der blonde _skinjob_ seine Waffe auf Kara gerichtet hatte und dann? _With his instincts breaking in_ , hatte er gehandelt. Einfach so, ohne nachzudenken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, getroffen worden zu sein. Dann war es also soweit. _Game over_. Aber, halt: Wo war der Tunnel, mit seinem hellen und doch nicht gleißenden Licht am Ende? Ja, und wo blieb der Film, den sein Leben geschrieben hatte, und der eigentlich an dieser Stelle vor einem inneren Auge hätte ablaufen sollen? All die Ereignisse, Begegnungen, Emotionen? Nichts kam. Wo die Wärme, die einen umfangen sollte, wo das Gefühl von unendlicher Liebe und Geborgenheit? Im Moment erschien ihm das alles hier nicht Himmlisch. Wenn das Jenseits voll von Kara's schriller Stimme war, von Lärm und Chaos, von Angst und Verzweiflung, dann wollte er dort nicht hin.

Als Lee die Augen aufschlug, erschrak er. Er konnte den Ausdruck in Kara's Gesicht nicht zuordnen. Ihre Augen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt. Er glaubte sie noch nie so gesehen zu haben. _Not puzzled_. _Beyond worried_. _Terrified_.

Lee's Atmen ging schwer, stoßhaft. _Frak_ , und woher kam dieser Schmerz in seinem Rücken? Zwei, drei tiefe Atemzüge später hatte er verstanden. Er riss die Knöpfe seiner Tarnjacke auf und gab damit den Blick auf die kugelsichere Weste frei, die er darunter getragen hatte. Sein Gesicht war noch immer schmerzverzerrt, aber er rang sich ein schmales Lächeln ab: „Du Bastard, jag' mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein! Hast Du gehört? Nie. Wieder.", Kara atmete merklich aus, ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Erleichterung machte sich breit, nicht nur bei ihr, sondern bei allen Umstehenden. Kara nahm Lee's Gesicht in ihre Hände und legte ihre Stirn an seine. „ _Son of a bitch_ …", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und strich ihm sanft über die Wangen.

* * *

Sam Anders kam sich vor wie ein Voyeur. Er hatte die Szene wie ein Zuschauer verfolgt. Ein Zuschauer in einem Stadion, einer der nur schaut, nicht aber selbst eingreift. Ein Unbeteiligter. Apollo, der sich für Starbuck eine Kugel einfängt. Er seufzte. Nun begann er das Gespräch von vergangener Nacht zu verstehen. Nun wusste er, warum es für ihn und Kara keine Zukunft gab. Wäre er auch dazu bereit gewesen?

* * *

„Apollo, bist Du soweit ok?", fragte Athena. Helo hatte ihm im Schnellverfahren notdürftig den Arm bandagiert. Der Streifschuss brannte wie Feuer. Sein Rücken würde in den nächsten Tagen blau und grün werden, aber das war noch das kleinste Übel, verglichen mit dem, was passiert wäre, hätte er keine kugelsichere Weste getragen.

„Wird schon gehen. Ein paar _pain killers_ und…", antworte Lee und rappelte sich langsam hoch. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, sein Kopf schmerzte. Zitterte er? Sicherheitshalber lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer in seinem Rücken. Er wollte nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft umkippen.

„Lee.", Kara's Stimme klang besorgt und bestimmt zugleich: „Du kannst so nicht fliegen."

Er sah sie ungläubig an, wusste aber in dem Moment, als sein verletzter Arm ihm wieder einen Stich versetzte, dass sie Recht hatte. Trotzdem sagte er, etwas zu trotzig vielleicht: „Wird schon gehen…"

„Lee, sei vernünftig", gab Kara zurück und verlieh dem mit einem leisen „Bitte" noch einmal Nachdruck. „Du kannst mit dem Arm nicht fliegen. Versuch' mal ihn zu heben…"

Lee gehorchte und kam schon nach wenigen Zentimetern an seine Schmerzgrenze. „Na also, wie willst Du damit den Steuerhebel bedienen?", Kara fühlte sich bestätigt. „Hatch wird den Raptor heimbringen."

„Aber…", setzte Lee an.

„Keine Widerrede, Apollo. Du fliegst mit mir."

„Wer hat hier eigentlich das Kommando über die Mission?", dachte Lee, aber ein Blick genügte und er wusste, dass diese Sache mit Kara nicht verhandelbar war. Gegen ihren Sturkopf kam noch nicht einmal er an. Und um ehrlich zu sein, er war nun wirklich nicht in der Laune, mit ihr zu diskutieren und zu streiten. Und in der körperlichen Verfassung dafür war er schon gar nicht.

Kara beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwie schwante ihr, dass diese Sache noch immer nicht ausgestanden war. Aber nicht nur deswegen wollte sie sich jetzt auf keinen Fall von Lee trennen. Um keinen Preis der Welt, hätte sie zugelassen, dass er in einen anderen Raptor stieg als sie. Starbuck würde Apollo heimbringen. Auch heute. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer dem anderen das Leben gerettet hatte. Bisher hatte es sich dabei aber ausschließlich um tollkühne Flugmanöver gehandelt, die zur Nachahmung eher nicht empfohlen waren und wohl nie einem Lehrbuch auftauchen würden. Aber noch nie hatte sich einer von beiden für den anderen eine Kugel eingefangen, noch nie hatte sich einer von beiden bewusst in die Schusslinie gestellt, in vollem Bewusstsein, getroffen zu werden.

* * *

Die letzten Minuten vor dem Abflug verliefen chaotisch. Menschen waren übereinander gepurzelt, Taschen zurückgeblieben. Der Angriff der Zylonen hatte sie alle verunsichert, durcheinander gebracht. Obwohl keine neuen Feinde mehr aufgetaucht waren, hatte sich die Atmosphäre nicht mehr wirklich beruhigt. Vielleicht schöpfte auch deswegen niemand Verdacht, als nur Sekunden vor dem Abflug ein Mann mit Hut aus dem Unterholz gestolpert hat, winkend und hektisch gestikulierend: „Hey … hey … lasst mich nicht hier. Bitteeee…" Starbuck und Athena waren schon in der Luft, sie bekamen die Szene gar nicht mit, Racetrack hatte bereits die Triebwerke gestartet. Hatch öffnete seine Luke noch einmal, um den Mann herein zu lassen, er kauerte sich zu den anderen in den hinteren Teil des Raptors. Sie wollten niemanden zurücklassen. Er habe sich bei dem Angriff in die Büsche geflüchtet und sich erst jetzt wieder heraus getraut, sagte der Mann. Hatch hoffte, dass nun wirklich alle Überlebenden an Bord waren und startete die Motoren.

Der Flug selbst war dann das reine Gegenteil gewesen. Ruhig, fast schon friedlich. Keine unerwarteten Zusammentreffen im All, keine Hindernisse, keine Zwischenfälle. Die meisten der Passagiere schliefen in den hinteren Bereichen der Raptor. Das war wohl auch das Beste, was sie in der Situation tun konnten. Die wenigsten von ihnen waren an Faster-Than-Light (FTL) Sprünge gewöhnt. Gerade am Anfang konnte das einem unangenehm vorkommen. Und zwischen ihnen und der Galactica lagen immerhin acht solcher Sprünge.

Kara blinzelte hinaus in die Dunkelheit des Alls. Es war leer und schwarz. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten, hatte die Überlebenden von Caprica gerettet. Es waren weniger als sie gehofft hatte zu finden, aber immerhin hatte sie diese Menschen mitnehmen können.

Sie schaute nach links. Lee saß auf dem Co-Piloten-Sitz neben ihr. Sie hatte sich entschieden ohne ECO nach Hause zu fliegen. Besser, Hatch hatte Unterstützung durch Sinus. Sie würde das schon alleine hinbekommen. Lee wollte das natürlich nicht, er wollte sich hinten an die Instrumente und Monitore setzen: „Wenn ich schon nicht selbst fliegen kann, will ich mich wenigstens da nützlich machen", hatte er gesagt. Es hatte sie einige Überredung gekostet, ihn auf den „Beifahrer-Sitz" bekommen, aber schließlich hatte er eingewilligt. Und Kara glaubte, dass er inzwischen auch eingesehen hatte, dass es die bessere Entscheidung war.

Lee hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er immer wieder kurze Blackouts hatte. Kein Wehklagen, kein Jammern. Trotzdem sah Kara ihm an, dass er Schmerzen hatte – und so wie es aussah auch Fieber. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel: „Durchhalten Lee, wir sind bald daheim. Nur noch ein Sprung", sagte sie leise. Sam saß zusammen mit ein paar anderen Caprica-Rebellen im hinteren Bereich des Raptors. Sie musste hier nichts mehr verstecken. Sie hatte am vergangenen Abend die Dinge geklärt, die sie klären musste – bevor falsche Erwartungen geweckt und Hoffnungen gemacht wurden. Alles andere wäre unfair gewesen. Er hatte gefragt, ob es einen anderen gebe, sie hatte ihm nicht darauf geantwortet. Kara war sich sicher, nach den vergangenen Stunden, brauchte Sam keine Antwort mehr darauf.

Ihr war, als hätte sie ein stummes Nicken vernommen. Lee hatte seinen Kopf nun in ihre Richtung gedreht, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Danke, dass Du uns heimbringst, Starbuck", seine Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner, strich zuerst zart über seinen Handrücken und drücke sie dann fest: „Starbuck bringt Apollo immer heim", sagte sie.

„Bereitmachen für _last jump_ ", hörte sie nun Athena über ihr Headset sagen. Athena war definitiv die bessere Raptor-Pilotin, hatte deutlich mehr Erfahrung, gerade wenn es um Sprünge ging, deswegen hatte Starbuck ihr die Führung für den Nachhauseweg übertragen.

„ _Copy that_ , Athena", gab Kara zurück: „ _Passengers_ , ihr hab's gehört. Noch einmal festhalten bitte."

* * *

„ _DRADIS contact_ ", auf Felix Gaeta's Monitor waren vier Flugobjekte erschienen. Er spürte, wie sein Adrenalinpegel stieg. Das geschah immer, wenn auf dem DRADIS etwas auftauchte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte geglaubt, irgendwann würde das zur Routine werden. Aber das tat es nicht. Die Bedrohung schien zu nah, zu allgegenwärtig. Jeder Kontakt konnte ein Zylon sein. Konnte das Ende bedeuten. Und er würde vermutlich der erste sein, der ihn sah. In schneller Folge drückte Gaeta nun einige Knöpfe vor sich.

„Sind das unsere Leute, Mister Gaeta?", fragte Adama. Falls ja, dann hatten sie sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Er wartete seit dem Vormittag darauf, dass Starbuck, Apollo und die anderen endlich zurückkamen.

Die Anzeige auf Gaeta's Monitor sprang um von „unknown" auf „colonial". Er wollte gerade dem Commander die gute Nachricht überbringen, da hatte Dee schon den Funk auf den Lautsprecher gelegt: „Galactica, hier spricht Starbuck. _Jump completed. Mission accomplished_." Im CIC brandete augenblicklich Applaus auf. Sie hatten es also geschafft, sie hatten die Überlebenden auf Caprica gefunden und zurückgebracht.

„Galactica, hier ist Athena. Jump completed.", identifizierte sich nun auch Sharon.

„Galactica, Raptor three, Racetrack. Jump completed."

„Galactica, Raptor four, Hatch. Jump completed."

Der Commander erstarrte, und mit ihm das gesamte CIC. Dee und Gaeta tauschten erschrockene Blicke, Saul Tigh starrte auf den Monitor vor sich. Commander Adama senkte seinen Blick. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, so als wollte er sich auf die Nachricht vorbereiten: „Wo ist Apollo?"

 _Frak_ , daran hätte sie denken müssen. Der Commander ging davon aus, dass Lee den vierten Raptor steuerte. Sie hatten ihm wohl gerade einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Kara musste das so schnell wie möglich klarstellen: „Neben mir, Sir", sagte sie und fügte ein „Fluguntauglich" hinzu. Das schien nun Lee's Lebensgeister wieder ein bisschen geweckt zu haben, denn der funkelte sie nun böse von der Seite an, während Kara ihm nur eines ihrer unschuldigsten Lächeln schenkte.

„Fluguntauglich?", kam prompt die Frage des Commanders zurück.

„Ich hab ihn auf Drogen gesetzt, Sir. Er sieht mindestens doppelt, keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine saubere Landung…", Kara versuchte möglich beiläufig zu klingen. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall weiter beunruhigen, sie wusste aber auch, dass sie ihm eine Erklärung liefern musste: „… war nötig, weil …", nein. Sie würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass Lee sich eine Kugel eingefangen hatte, die eigentlich für sie bestimmt gewesen war. Das musste nicht vor dem gesamten CIC ausgebreitet werden. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Streifschuss am Arm. Den Rest hat die Kugelweste abgefangen", das musste Commander Adama für's erste genügen.

Ihr war, als hörte sie am anderen Ende der Funkleitung ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, nicht nur von Bill Adama.

„Starbuck, ihr könnt runterkommen. Die Landebuchten sind bereit", informierte Dee.

„Roger, Dee. Nichts lieber als das", gab Kara zurück.

Starbuck, Athena und Racetrack hatten ihre Raptor bereits sicher gelandet, als eine laute Detonation in ihrem Rücken sie zusammenfahren ließ. Augenblicklich schrillten alle Alarmglocken der Galactica. Kara sah Lee erschrocken an: „Was war das?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", antwortete der verwirrt.

* * *

Hatch und Sinus hatten es nicht geschafft. Ihr Raptor war unmittelbar vor der Landebahn explodiert. Gaeta war es gelungen, die letzten Momente im Raptor anhand der Sprachaufzeichnung zu rekonstruieren. Demnach hatte sich der ältere Herr, der kurz vor Abflug aus dem Unterholz gekommen war, als Zylone geoutet. Er trug einen Sprengstoffgürtel um den Bauch und hatte diesen scheinbar eigentlich erst auf der Galactica zünden wollen, war aber kurz vor der Landung aufgeflogen. Um seinen Plan wenigstens zu Ende zu bringen, hatte er sich zur sofortigen Sprengung entschieden. Hatch hatte noch versucht, den Raptor so weit als möglich von der Galactica wegzudrehen – Schadensbegrenzung. Keiner der Menschen im Raptor hatte überlebt.

* * *

Schon wieder, dachte Kara. Schon wieder, stand sie vor dieser Tür. Sie öffnete und trat ein. Augenblicklich hatte sie wieder diesen Geruch von Äther in der Nase, abgestandene Luft, die nach Desinfektionsmittel roch. Kaltes Licht empfing sie. Sie hasste _sickbay_. Kara machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Sie wusste, wo sie Lee finden würde. Sie hatte ihn vor etwa einer Stunde hierher begleitet, hatte dafür Commander Adama und die Präsidentin warten lassen. Erst als sie sicher war, dass Lee versorgt war, hatte sie sich ins CIC begeben, um ihren Bericht abzugeben. Mit dem „ _dismissed_ " des Commanders hatte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war zurück zur Krankenstation gelaufen. Sie hörte die Stimmen von Dr. Cottle und Lee hinter einem Vorhang. Sie hoffte, dass er Lee nicht hierbehalten würde. Er mochte Krankenstationen ähnlich gerne wie sie – also überhaupt nicht.

„Autsch …"

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, das tut jetzt ein bisschen weh", hörte sie Cottle sagen. „Stillhalten, Apollo. Der ganze Dreck muss raus aus der Wunde, sonst entzündet sie sich weiter."

Hinter dem Vorgang konnte sie zwei Schatten erkennen. Sie beschloss, einzutreten. Ob Cottle das nun passen würde oder nicht. „Hi Starbuck…", Lee wirkte schon wieder deutlich lebendiger als noch während des Rückflugs. Er saß auf der Behandlungspritsche, Oberkörper frei. Kara sah die Enden von zwei Pflastern, die um seinen Brustkorb liefen. Damit hatte Cottle wohl die Stelle bandagiert, wo die Kugel die Weste getroffen hatte. Erfahrungsgemäß hielten diese Westen zwar sehr zuverlässig Kugeln ab, hinterließen aber äußerst schmerzhafte Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Cottle selbst stand vor Lee und hantierte an seinem lädierten Arm herum. Bei der nächsten Berührung des Wattetupfer fuhr der einmal kurz zusammen, biss sich sichtlich auf die Zähne, kniff die Augen für eine Millisekunde zusammen, bekam dann aber so etwas wie ein verunfalltes Grinsen hin.

„Kinder, Kinder", setzt Cottle an, „was mach' ich bloß mit Euch beiden. Jedes Mal kommt ein anderer von Euch zweien mit kaputten Knochen zurück", sagte er und drückte Lee mit Nachdruck eine sterile Kompresse auf die Schusswunde am Arm. Der zuckte noch einmal kurz und schien dann erleichtert, die Prozedur überstanden zu haben. „So, wir sind fertig. Morgen werden die Pflaster am Rücken gewechselt. Ich geb Dir dann noch einmal eine Salbe darauf, damit die Blutergüsse schneller zurückgehen. Mit dem Arm werden wir sehen. Auf jeden Fall zwei Wochen keine Flugmanöver…"

„Aye, Sir", grinste Lee.

„Starbuck _… take this captain of yours_ , und pass auf, dass er den Arm nicht überanstrengt", sagte Cottle an Kara gewandt.

„Aye, Sir", antwortete auch sie und grinste Lee zu.

„Ähm … Doc?", setzte Lee an.

„Ja, Apollo?"

„Heißt das auch, keine schweren Aktenstapel?", Cottle schien nicht so recht zu verstehen, denn er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Naja, wenn ich nicht fliegen darf, dann bin ich wieder zu Papierkram verdonnert", klärte Lee ihn auf. „Aber ich dachte…", begann er mit Blick zu Kara.

Die lachte laut auf, denn sie wusste genau, was Lee im Sinne hatte. Nein, sie würde ihm nicht, seine Ordner und Aktenstapel hinterher tragen: „ _No way_ , Lee", sagte sie. „Keine Chance."

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Let's see how our story will go on. Next one is coming soon.

Feel free to review,

Eure PoV


	10. Between the Lines - Dogtags

So, heute ein "kurzes Häppchen" für Zwischendurch. Kara ist dankbar, für das, was Lee auf Caprica für sie getan hat. Und wie wir ja wissen, ist sie alles andere als ein "talker", sie lässt sich also etwas anderes einfallen...

So a very short one for today. This "Between the lines" chapter is dealing with Kara being very grateful for Lee and what he's done down on Caprica for her. As we already know, Kara is not much of a "talker", so she has other things in mind to express, how she's feeling. Enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Between the lines ~ Dogtags_**

 _Lee fragte sich, ob dieser Wahnsinn irgendwann einmal zur Normalität werden würde. Detonationen füllten das All vor ihm. Die Handgriffe im Cockpit saßen, der Schuss durch die Rampe war längst Routine – aber der Kampf auf Leben und Tod würde für ihn nie zur Routine werden. Mit jedem Angriff der Zylonen schien die Hoffnung unter den verbliebenen Menschen zu sinken, die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft, auf ein Leben in Frieden und Freiheit, nicht auf einem Raumschiff, sondern auf einem Planeten, mit echter Luft, mit Bäumen, Bächen, Stränden und Meeren. Und mit nahezu jedem Angriff der Zylonen wurde dieser Rest Menschheit noch kleiner. Wie schwarz ein Tag war, zeigte sich erst bei der Rückkehr auf dem Hangardeck. Nur selten schafften es alle Piloten zurück – manchmal gingen auch ganze Schiffe der zivilen Flotte in Flammen auf, wie zuletzt die Pixis.  
Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen hatten die Zylonen sie in Ruhe gelassen. Seitdem sie von der Rettungsmission auf Caprica zurückgekehrt waren, war dies der erste Angriff der Feinde. Wer sich schon in Sicherheit gewogen hatte, war voreilig gewesen. Da waren sie wieder – out of nowhere. Und das gleich zu Duzenden. Das Ziel konnte wieder einmal nur heißen: Stellung halten, so lange bis alle Schiffe gesprungen waren. Ein Sieg, ein tatsächlicher Sieg, war unmöglich. _

_„Noch zehn Schiffe…", hörte er die Stimme von Felix Gaeta. Sie hatten es fast geschafft._

 _„Roger Galactica", antwortete Lee. Er hatte sich recht gut von der Schusswunde auf Caprica erholt. In diesem Moment war er ohnehin vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, so dass er an mögliche Wehwehchen in seinem Rücken keinen Gedanken verschwendete. Den Streifschuss am Arm spürte er jedoch noch immer. Er schob das schmerzhafte Ziehen innerlich beiseite, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er ohne Freigabe von Dr. Cottle und damit vielleicht doch zu früh wieder zurück in seine Viper gestiegen war. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit darübernachzudenken. Der Arm musste herhalten. Period.  
„Kat, HotDog ihr nehmt Euch die Bande auf sechs Uhr vor, Starbuck wir kümmern uns um die direkt vor uns…"_

 _„Roger that Apollo", antworteten Kat und HotDog wie aus einem Mund und änderten augenblicklich ihren Kurs. Die ihnen zugeteilten anderen Piloten folgten._

 _„Das ist aber die Mehrarbeit für uns…", gab Kara zurück. Die „Bande auf sechs Uhr", wie Lee es genannt hatte, bestand aus etwa sechs zylonischen Jägern, die der Flotte inzwischen gefährlich nahe gekommen waren, die direkt vor ihnen zählte mindestens das Doppelte._

 _„Tut dem Highscore gut…", meinte Lee._

 _„Ich dachte wir zählen nicht?"_

 _„Tun wir auch nicht…"_

 _„Besser so. Ich hab nämlich eben nicht mitgezählt…zu Deinem Glück. Ich hatte mehr."_

 _„Easy, easy Starbuck. Und außerdem, Du erinnerst Dich, wenn einer von uns Schießtraining braucht, dann bist das Du…", Lee konnte sich ein vorsichtiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, sie war die bessere Pilotin, aber er definitiv der bessere Schütze._

 _„Warte Du nur, bis Du gelandet bist…", kommentierte Kara und ließ einen zylonischen Jäger direkt vor ihnen in Flammen aufgehen: „Und? Zufrieden?"_

 _„Nicht schlecht", gab Lee zurück. „Gibt aber noch mehr Übungsmaterial heute…"_

 _Commander Adama hörte die Konversation zwischen CAG und lead pilot über den Funk im CIC mit. Es überraschte ihn ihmmer wieder, dass Starbuck und Apollo selbst in solch aussichtslosen Kämpfen noch die Zeit dafür fanden, ohne dass ihre Konzentration in irgendeiner Weise darunter zu leiden schien. Fast schon im Sekundentakt wurden die roten Punkte auf dem DRADIS-Monitor weniger. Vielleicht brauchten sie aber auch gerade diese Leichtigkeit, um nicht gänzlich die Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang zu verlieren._

 _„Noch vier Schiffe…"_

 _„Ihr habt's gehört Leute – keep going. Wir schaffen das…", Lee versuchte motivierend zu klingend, auch wenn die feindlichen Reihen vor ihm sich nicht wirklich gelichtet hatten. So ein zylonischer Basisstern war wie der Kopf einer Hydra. Schlug man der Hydra den Kopf ab, wuchsen zwei neue nach. Und hier: Schickte man einen Jäger nach Download City, spuckte der Basestar mindestens zwei neue aus._

 _Starbuck hatte gerade den nächsten Jäger erledigt. Ihre Viper strauchelte kurz, als ein abgesplittertes Wrackteil ihre Maschine streifte. Aber Starbuck wäre nicht Starbuck, hätte sie ihre Viper nicht im Augenblick der drohenden Gefahr zur Seite geworfen und sie dann schnell wieder auf Kurs gebracht._

 _„Bist Du okay, Starbuck?", Lee hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick den Atem angehalten. Das Wrackteil war nicht sonderlich groß, aber auch ein kleines Stück konnte großen Schaden anrichten, wenn es nur die richtige – oder besser die falsche – Stelle traf._

 _„Ich glaube schon. Soweit scheint alles zu funktionieren", gab diese zurück._

 _Lee breathed a sigh of relief._

 _Ihm war als spürte er das Metall seiner Pilotenmarke an seiner Brust – selbst durch den Anzug. Und er glaubte, es noch nie so intensiv gespürt zu haben, wie an diesem Tag._

* * *

 _Two hours earlier…_

 _Lee saß in seinem Büro._ _Ein Büro, das von Raumgröße und Ausstattung her eher einer Abstellkammer glich, aber immerhin hatte er überhaupt eines. Ein wackeliger Schreibtisch, ein Hocker ohne Lehne und eine Kiste für seine Unterlagen, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, sich um ein ordentliches Zimmer für ihn zu kümmern, aber das hatte scheinbar noch nicht die von Lee gewünschte Prioritätsstufe erreicht. Dr. Cottle hatte ihm wegen seiner Schussverletzung zwei Wochen Flugverbot erteilt. Damn, wie er es hasste. Zwischendurch sah sich Lee in paperwork ertrinken. Und er machte sich Gedanken um Kara: Weil der CAG nicht fliegen konnte, machte sie eine Doppelschicht nach der anderen. Sie flog Patrouille und stand anschließend sofort im Briefing Room zur Unterweisung der anderen Piloten, gab Theoriestunden und Trainingseinheiten mit den nuggets. Jedesmal, wenn sie ihm ihre Berichte brachte, versuchte sie ihre dunklen Augenringe wegzublinzeln, wegzulächeln. Den anderen mochte es vielleicht nicht auffallen – Starbuck war taff, robust, und wenn sie übermüdet war, dann vielleicht noch ein bisschen leichter reizbar als sonst. Aber weil das für die meisten auf diesem Schiff nichts Neues war, dass Starbuck auch wegen Lapalien aus der Hose springen konnte, schien es niemand mit ihrem Arbeitspensum in Verbindung zu bringen. Sie dunklen Augenringe hielt man in der Mehrheitsmeinung wohl eher auch für die Ergebnisse einer durchzechten Nacht – aber er merkte es. Lee sah es, ganz deutlich: Kara kam an ihre Belastungsgrenze, auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Und wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde. Schwäche? Ein Wort das im Vokabelschatz einer Kara Thrace nicht vorkam. Und er würde das ändern. Morgen würde er wieder in seine Viper steigen. Diesen Deal hatte er mit sich selbst geschlossen, nicht mit Dr. Cottle. Sein Arm schmerzte nicht mehr schlimm. Er konnte ihn normal bewegen – meistens jedenfalls. Am Tag zuvor hatte er mit Helo erstmals wieder seit dem Schuss ein paar Gewichte gestemmt. Das war ganz gut gegangen. Kara hatte er nichts davon gesagt. Sie war seltsam fürsorglich seit dem Zwischenfall auf Caprica. Nicht biestig, kein böses Wort hatte er seitdem von ihr gehört. Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert. Nicht über die Mehrarbeit, nicht über ihre nuggets. Ja, sie verhätschelte ihn fast. Anfangs hatte sie ihn noch nicht mal das Tablett in der Mensa tragen lassen.  
Er würde nicht sagen wollen, dass er es ausnutzte, aber er genoss es, von Kara umsorgt zu werden. Ganz ohne Zweifel. _

_Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet. Sie und weiteres paperwork hatte Lee gedacht. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen. Er wusste, dass sie es war. Sie würde ihm einen Stapel Papier auf den Tisch legen, sich selbst auch auf den Tisch setzen – weil kein zweiter Stuhl oder wenigstens Hocker in diesem Raum war. Auch so ein Manko, das er noch beseitigen sollte. Sie würde fragen, wie er den Tag in „seiner Brig", wie sie es nannte, verbracht hatte, würde ihn mit ein paar neckischen Bemerkungen aufmuntern und dann würden sie gemeinsam in die Mensa gehen. So war es bisher gewesen. Aber an diesem Tag war etwas anders. Wo blieb der schwungvoll hingeklatschte Papierstapel?  
Sie war hinter ihm stehengeblieben. Ihm war, als hörte er sie in einer Tasche kramen und im nächsten Moment spürte er etwas Kaltes um seinen Hals. _

_„Überraschung, Apollo", Kara's Stimme klang heiter, ein bisschen aufgeregt, vielleicht auch ein bisschen nervös. Er griff sich an den Hals und blickte auf seine Pilotenmarke. Kara hatte sie ihm noch auf der Krankenstation nach ihrer Rückkehr von Caprica abgenommen, was sie damit wollte, hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt. Er hatte schon vor ein paar Tagen danach fragen wollen. Dann waren ihm Dee und Gaeta dazwischen gekommen und er hatte wieder darauf vergessen.  
„Entschuldige, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber ich hab Tyrol's Hilfe gebraucht und der hat tagelang das richtige Werkzeug nicht gefunden…", meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Lee starrte noch immer auf die Marke, es war seine, und doch nicht. Ein Zickzack-Muster ging durch ihre Mitte. „Der Chief sagt, für die Flanken einer Viper braucht er solches Feinwerkzeug nicht, deswegen hatte er es nicht zur Hand…", Kara stand noch immer hinter ihm, hatte ihre Hände inzwischen auf seine Schultern gelegt. Sie beobachtete über seinen Kopf hinweg, wie er die Marke zwischen seinen Fingern drehte und wendete. Lee musste schmunzeln. Wo würde das mit ihnen beiden noch hinführen? Auf der Rückseite seiner Marke stand nicht mehr „Adama" sondern „Adace", mit einem kaum sichtbaren Bruch zwischen „a" und „c". Er ging davon aus, dass auf ihrer Marke nun „Thrama" stehen musste, mit einem ähnlichen Bruch in der Wortmitte.  
Sie hatte ihre beiden dogtags mit Hilfe von Chief Tyrol auseinander geschnitten und neu zusammengesetzt – Starbuck und Apollo, Lee Adama und Kara Thrace – two halfs of one._

 _Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er an Kara's Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Sie legte ihr Arme um seinen Hals – und lächelte. An ihrer Brust baumelte ihre Pilotenmarke. Sie hatte denselben zickzack-förmigen Riss durch die Mitte. Lee hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt. Aber er merkte, dass Kara unconfortable wurde. Sie erwartete etwas von ihm. Eine Reaktion, egal welche. Aber Lee wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Gab es Worte für das hier?  
„Ich dachte, es ist an der Zeit, das endlich mal offiziell zu machen", sagte sie kleinlaut und versuchte doch selbstsicher zu wirken. Irgendwie mochte ihr das gerade nicht gelingen.  
„Keine Starbuck ohne Apollo und kein Apollo ohne Starbuck", flüsterte Lee.  
Kara nickte: „Lee … ich …", ihre Stimme brach ab. Lee wusste, dass das mit den Gefühlsbekundungen nicht so ihre Sache war. Eine Kara Thrace zeigte keine Emotionen, zumindest keine weichen. Fäuste ja, Tränen nein. Und er wusste, dass er von Glück reden konnte, wenn sie ihn am Ende nicht doch noch ohrfeigen oder einfach abhauen würde.  
Trotzdem versuchte er es: „Ja, Kara …"  
„Unsere dogtags … ich weiß, das ist nicht genug … nichts ist genug für das, was Du auf Caprica für mich getan hast, aber ich … ich hatte das Bedürfnis, es irgendwie zu manifestieren", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Unsicher. Sie war unsicher. Lee spürte die Veränderung in ihr sofort. War sie bis gerade eben locker und legere auf seinem Schoss gehockt, merkte er jetzt, wie ihr ganzer Körper sich anspannte, verkrampfte. Was dachte sie eigentlich von ihm? Von ihm, der ihre beiden Namen in die Seitenwand des Hangardecks gebrannt hatte, nachdem sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte? Dachte sie allen Ernstes, er würde sie auslachen? Er würde sie nicht verstehen? Würde nicht verstehen, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte? Wann würde sie endlich lernen, dass sie ihm auch in denkendem Zustand vertrauen konnte und nicht nur unterschwellig, intuitiv? He'd die for her – das hatte er auf Caprica ganz deutlich gemacht. Sie war ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben. Mochte kitschig klingen, war aber die Wahrheit.  
„Ach, egal, häng sie Dir um oder besorg Dir neue mit Deinem richtigen Namen", sie war im Begriff aufzustehen. Lee hatte es kommen sehen, ihre eigenen Emotionen überforderten sie – mal wieder. Aber er würde sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Nein, nicht heute. Mit einem festen, bestimmten Griff zwang er sie zurück auf seine Oberschenkel, eine Hand fest an ihrer Hüfte, die andere auf ihren linken Arm gelegt, der inzwischen von seinem Hals zu seiner Seite gewandert war: „Kara, warte… lauf jetzt nicht weg. Bitte." Nachdruck lag in seiner Stimme. Er seufzte, atmete einmal tief durch, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Er wusste, er musste sie treffen, sonst traf ihre Faust sein Gesicht: „Nichts wird jemals genug sein, für das, was wir beide füreinander getan haben, was wir zwei füreinander sind – Du für mich, und ich für Dich." Er griff ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Brust, seine auf der ihren ruhend: „Aber das wichtigste, nein, das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass wir beide es wissen, hier, tief drin. Und auch wenn wir uns vielleicht heute Abend schon wieder die Köpfe einschlagen, uns anschreien oder fetzen, hier drin wissen wir, was wir für den anderen sind, okay? Und unsere Pilotenmarken werden uns von heute an daran erinnern. Jeden Tag. In jedem Streit. In jeder Schlacht. Auf jeder Patrouille und auf jeder Mission."  
Die eine Hand immer noch auf seiner Brust, spürte sie seinen Herzschlag. Ihre freie Hand suchte nach Lee's Fingern. Sie drückten sich fest. Hieß wohl soviel wie: „Got it. Message verstanden."  
Lee spürte das drängende Bedürfnis sie zu küssen. Frak, zur Hölle mit Caprica, mit Anders, mit seiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Sicher, Kara hatte ihm keine überschwänglichen, wortreichen Liebesbekundungen gemacht, aber diese beiden Pilotenmarken – was waren die? Und die Tatsache, dass sie sich in mühsamer Fuselarbeit hingesetzt, diese zwei Marken auseinandergenommen und dann wieder zusammengesetzt hatte, bewies ihm, dass Kara genauso empfand wie er. Starbuck und Apollo, nicht fire and ice, nicht, light and dark, nicht die zwei Seiten einer Medaille, sondern die zwei Hälften. _

_Und er war sich sicher, er hätte es getan, wäre nicht genau in diesem Augenblick Gaeta's Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher geschallt: „Action stations, this is not a drill."_

 _„Frak!", entfuhr es Lee. Warum zur Hölle musste ihr Timing so dermaßen daneben sein?! Mit einem Satz waren beide auf den Beinen: „Zeit für ein Comeback würde ich sagen", sagte Lee bestimmt.  
„Lee, bist Du sicher … ich meine … Dein Arm … Hat Cottle …?", Kara war überrascht, überfahren. __Lee hatte ihr nicht gesagt, that Cottle had cleared him for flying._ _Lee sah ihr fest in die Augen: „Two halfs of one, Starbuck. Ich lass Dich nicht alleine da raus. Ich pass' auf Dich auf und Du auf mich. Period." Er gab ihr einen schnellen, aber festen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe beide bei der Tür hinaus hechteten._

* * *

Ich hoffe, das kurze Intermezzo und die Idee mit den Dogtags haben Euch gefallen. Falls Ja, lasst bitte eine Review nächste Kapitel wird wieder deutlich länger, wir treffen dann endlich auf die Pegsus - allerdings mit etwas anderem Ausgang als in der Serie. Seid gespannt.

So far for today, I hope you enjoyed reading and the idea of the mixed up dogtags. Let me know about that :). The next chapter will me much longer again - we'll be meeting up with the Pegasus.


	11. Pegasus - The beast

I wanna say thank you for the newest reviews and the PFC Foster for following me :) I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well. As promised we're now meeting the Pegasus, but what looked like a miracle turns out to be a nightmare - especially for Kara.

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für die neuen Reviews bedanken und PFC Foster für's Drücken den "Follow" Buttons :). Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Euch auch. Wie versprochen treffen wir auf die Pegasus. Was aussah wie ein Wunder, wird jedoch ganz schnell zum Alptraum, nicht nur aber ganz speziell für Kara.

Warning: This chapter is a bit dark.

* * *

 **Pegasus ~ The beast**

Anfangs war die Freude groß. Niemand auf der Galactica hätte je damit gerechnet, dass ein weiterer Battlestar dem Angriff der Zylonen auf die zwölf Kolonien von Kobol ebenfalls hatte entkommen können. Jeder war der felsenfesten Überzeugung gewesen, die Besatzung der Galactica und die Menschen auf den übrigen Schiffen ihrer zivilen Flotte wären die letzten im Universum. Die Galactica, _the last one standing against the cylon fleet._ Und dann – war sie plötzlich auf dem DRADIS aufgetaucht. Die Battlestar Pegasus, deutlich größer als die Galactica, moderner, aber von den Begegnungen mit den Zylonen ähnlich gezeichnet, mit Bombentreffern versehen, zerkratzt und geschunden. Die Besatzungen hatten sich in den Armen gelegen. Sie hatte an diesem Tag so viel neue Hoffnung gespürt, wie in all den vergangenen Monaten seit der _initial attac_ der Zylonen nicht mehr. _Hope._ In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sie oft das Gefühl gehabt, von Furcht und Schrecken aufgefressen zu werden. Eine Hiobsbotschaft hatte die nächste gejagt. Und dann, _hope_. Diese Gewissheit, doch nicht alleine gewesen zu sein da draußen, in diesem scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf, der längst verloren war, gab Laura Roslin neuen Mut. Mut, dass dies vielleicht doch nicht das Ende von allem bedeuten musste. Mut, dass es eine Zukunft für die Menschheit geben konnte, wo auch immer diese liegen mochte. Seitdem Bill die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sich dem Kampf mit den Zylonen nicht zu stellen, sondern das Heil in der Flucht zu suchen, fühlten sich viele in der Flotte wie Feiglinge, wie Verräter, die Freunde, Familien und ihre Heimatplaneten einfach zurückgelassen hatten. Und seit Kara Thrace mit Überlebenden von Caprica zurückgekommen war, machten Spekulationen die Runde, dass auch auf den anderen Planeten Menschen überlebt haben könnten. Sicher, es war nur eine Hand voll gewesen, die Starbuck von Capirca zurückgebracht hatte. Aber die Menschen klammerten sich nun an die Hoffnung, dass _their_ _loved ones_ zu dieser Hand voll auf Pikon, Sagitarion oder anderswo gehörten. Im Quorum hatten einige Delegierte ähnliche Rettungsaktionen für ihre Planeten gefordert. Das war blanker Irrsinn, _absolutely insane_ – und wieder waren sie, Laura Roslin, und Commander Adama es gewesen, die Hoffnungen zerstört hatten, mit ihrem klaren und deutlichen „Nein" für weitere Aktionen dieser Art. Und dabei hatte sie doch immer diejenige sein wollen, die Hoffnung gibt, nicht nimmt. Der Gedanke, weglaufen zu müssen, auf der Flucht zu sein, _on the run_ , immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass die Zylonen jederzeit wieder auftauchen konnten, gefiel den wenigsten hier – aber welche andere Chance hätten sie denn gehabt? Ein Kampf mit der gesamten zylonischen Flotte wäre niemals zu gewinnen gewesen. Sie war froh, dass Bill schlussendlich nicht seinem ersten Impuls gefolgt war – vermutlich war der erste Impuls eines Militärs stets zu kämpfen, sich dem Gegner in den Weg zu stellen. Sie war froh, dass Bill das Himmelfahrtskommando hinter dieser Idee rechtzeitig erkannt hatte. Nur deswegen waren sie alle überhaupt noch am Leben.

Die Euphorie der ersten Stunden hatte jedoch nicht lange gedauert. Sie war schnell wieder verflogen, als man hatte erkennen müssen, dass Admiral Helena Cain ganz anders vorgegangen war als Adama und sie, dass Cain ganz andere Prioritäten gesetzt hatte als sie beide. Cain hatte das Überleben der Pegasus und ihrer Besatzung über alles andere gestellt. Menschen, Zivilisten zumal, waren ihr egal. Auch die Pegasus hatte eine zivile Flotte um sich geschart. Während sie, Laura Roslin, seit Monaten alles tat, um den Menschen in ihrer Flotte wenigstens halbwegs menschenwürdige Lebensbedingungen zu ermöglichen und versuchte so etwas wie ein ziviles Leben aufzubauen, hatte Cain von den zivilen Schiffen geholt, was ihr nützlich war, sie hatte sie ausgeschlachtet, _destructed_ , ihre Vorräte geplündert und diejenigen Menschen an Bord der Pegasus geholt, die ihr dienlich waren – Techniker, Maschinisten, Ärzte. Den Rest hatte sie ohne Lebensmittel, ohne Sprungantriebe und ohne Treibstoff im All zurückgelassen. Laura Roslin schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran. Das war nicht unmenschlich, nicht hartherzig, nicht unmoralisch – _it was beyond all of that_. Sie fand keine Worte für das, was Admiral Cain getan hatte. Diese Frau hatte Eiswasser in den Adern. Ihr einziges Glück war, dass kein Militärgericht mehr existierte, vor das man sie hätte stellen können, dachte die Präsidentin. Zu allem Überfluss war Cain nun auch die befehlshabende Offizierin für die gesamte Flotte, denn sie übertraf Bill Adama im Rang. „Zum Teufel mit diesem verfluchten Protokoll", sagte sie vor sich hin. Jetzt galt es, sich mit der neuen Situation zu arrangieren. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, als sie Bill um seine Logbücher gebeten hatte. Als Konsequenz daraus hatte sie Starbuck und Apollo auf die Pegasus transferiert. Unter anderem. Die Problemfälle wollte sie unter ihrer direkten Kontrolle haben, so war ihre Begründung gewesen. Als wenn die beiden wirkliche Problemfälle wären. Sicher beide waren impulsiv und – nun ja schlagfertig, _either way or the other_ – ihr Benehmen entsprach nicht immer dem militärischen Protokoll, aber was zählte dieses alte Regelwerk denn noch? Es war das Ende der Welt. _The hell_ , ohne die beiden wäre niemand in dieser Flotte überhaupt noch am Leben. Ohne Apollo wäre sie schon am Tag der _initial cylon attac_ gestorben. Hatte sie gerade geflucht? Ja, das hatte sie. Sie seufzte schwer. Wie es den beiden wohl ging? Heute? Jetzt gerade? Sie machte sich Sorgen. Vor allem Starbuck hatte es nicht so mit Obrigkeiten. Und Apollo? Der scheute sich auch nicht, sich über Befehle hinwegzusetzen, wenn diese seinem Gewissen oder Verstand zu widerliefen. Nach allem, was man von Cain hörte, hatte man damit schlechte Karten auf der Pegasus.

Die Informationen der beiden kamen nur spärlich zur Galactica. Sie mussten sich mit Zetteln behelfen, die sie den Piloten der Galactica mitgaben, solchen, denen sie vertrauten, wenn die zu Versorgungsflügen auf der Pegasus landeten. Funkverbindungen waren zu unsicher. Nach allem, was sie und der Commander im Augenblick wussten, hatte Starbuck zwar gerade noch verhindern können, dass Admiral Cain Apollo _gegroundet_ hatte. Wie es dazu gekommen war, wussten sie nicht. Immerhin schien keiner von beiden in der Brig zu sitzen. „Vielleicht sollten wir das als Erfolg werten", dachte Roslin resigniert. Momentan saß Lee jedoch nicht in einer Viper, sondern als ECO in einem Raptor. Aber die wenigen Zeilen, die die beiden ihnen übermittelt hatten, hatten jegliche Hoffnung in Laura Roslin längst wieder sterben lassen. Die Stimmung innerhalb der Crew auf der Pegasus schien alles andere als gut zu sein. „Das ist keine eingespielte Mannschaft", hatte Starbuck geschrieben. „Hier kämpft jeder für sich, für sein eigenes Überleben. Ich wundere mich, wie die so weit gekommen sind…" – Kara's Zeilen hatten ihr Angst gemacht. Wenn Männer und Frauen auf einem Battlestar um ihr Überleben kämpfen mussten, selbst wenn der Feind gar nicht da war, dann lief etwas gehörig schief. Das Gerücht hatte schnell die Runde gemacht, dass Admiral Cain ihren ehemaligen XO auf der Brücke vor den Augen der versammelten Mannschaft mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss hingerichtet hatte, weil dieser eine ihrer Entscheidungen angezweifelt hatte. Einfach so. Schuss. Und aus. Ohne Umschweife. Ohne Diskussion. Ohne Brig. Ohne Verhandlung. Laura Roslin schüttelte sich wieder, denn sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass das kein Gerücht war, sondern ein Faktum. Und sie hatte auch keine Zweifel daran, dass Admiral Cain wieder so handeln würde. Die Frage war lediglich: Wer war ihre nächste Zielscheibe.

Das deckte sich auch ziemlich gut mit dem, was Starbuck und Apollo sonst noch berichtet hatten. Gewalt war auf der Pegasus an der Tagesordnung, quer durch alle Hierarchien. Aber wen sollte das denn noch wundern? Wenn die Befehlshaberin keine andere Sprache sprach, wie sollten es dann die übrigen Besatzungsmitglieder tun?

Die Tür des Quartiers öffnete sich und Bill trat ein: „Wie geht es Sharon?", fragte die Präsidentin. „Den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen", gab dieser zurück. „Ihr fällt langsam ein bisschen die Decke auf den Kopf, fürchte ich. _She's going nuts…_ " Admiral Cain wollte auch Sharon auf die Pegasus „verlegen" lassen. Adama hatte das verhindert, mit Müh und Not zwar, aber er hatte sich durchgesetzt, musste aber einwilligen, dass Sharon in die Brig kam – wobei er persönlich sicherstelle, dass es ihr dort an nichts fehlte, beim bequemen Ledersofa angefangen. Und die beiden Marines vor der Tür dienten mehr zu Sharon's eigener Sicherheit. Er hatte zwei der integersten und vertrauenswürdigsten seiner Marines dort positioniert. Ihr Auftrag lautete: Sharon um jeden Preis zu beschützen und mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern, dass ein Besatzungsmitglied der Pegasus sie holte. Er traute Admiral Cain in dieser Hinsicht keinen Fingernagel breit und nach allem was Baltar ihnen über die Art und Weise erzählt hatte, wie man auf der Pegasus mit Gefangenen umging, tja, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cain und ihre Leute Sharon mindestens misshandelt, wenn nicht zu Tode gequält oder gleich _geairlocked_ hätten.

„Du wirkst nachdenklich, _what's on your mind_ , Bill?", fragte sie. Er hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt. Er schaute auf die Unterlagen, die die Präsidentin über seinen Schreibtisch verteilt hatte. Seit dem Auftauchen der Pegasus arbeitete sie fast ausschließlich hier. Beide hatten befunden, dass die _Colonial One_ inzwischen auch kein sicherer Ort mehr war für die Präsidentin der Kolonien. Laura Roslin war Helena Cain ein weiterer Dorn im Auge. Und Bill Adama war sich sicher, dass Cain die nächste sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen würde, sich der Flotte und ihrer zivilen Repräsentanten zu entledigen. Er schaute Laura prüfend an. Nein, diese Flotte brauchte eine Präsidentin. Er musste das um jeden Preis verhindern. Diese Menschheit brauchte Laura Roslin. Und er auch.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Pegasus nie getroffen", antwortete er schließlich. „Sag jetzt nichts, ich weiß, die Menschheit hat damit gleich wieder einige tausend Männer und Frauen hinzugewonnen, aber ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob das Zusammentreffen mit der Pegasus auch wirklich förderlich für den Fortbestand der Menschheit ist…"

„Du hast Recht, Bill." Bitte was? Der Commander war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Laura Roslin gab ihm in diesem Punkt Recht? Jene Laura Roslin für die der _survivors' count_ , alles bedeutete? Jene Zahl an einem Whiteboard an der Wand, die personengenau bezifferte, wie viele Menschen noch in diesem Universum existierten?

„Admiral Cain ist ein _Razor_ , ein skrupelloser Kommandant. Jemand, der über Leichen geht, und nicht mit der Wimper zuckt, bevor er seine Waffe abfeuert.", sie pausierte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter: „Menschen sind ihr egal. _She doesn't care_. Sie will nicht das Überleben der Menschheit sicher, sondern ihr eigenes und vielleicht noch das ihres Schiffes."

Bill Adama nickte stumm. Er hatte dem nichts hinzuzufügen.

„Was mir Sorgen macht, Bill, ist die Art und Weise, wie auf diesem Schiff gelebt und gearbeitet wird. Nach den Berichten von Starbuck und Apollo scheint man dort mit Schlägen weiterzukommen als mit Worten. Gewalt ist an der Tagesordnung. Cain ist kein Vorbild für ihre Leute. Und wenn Gewalt unter den Offizieren um sich greift, dann dauert es nicht lange, und sie tut es auch in der zivilen Flotte. So haben wir keine Chance zu überleben…"

Wieder nickte Bill stumm. Nur hatte auch er keine Lösung parat. Seit Tagen konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wie man Admiral Cain und die Pegasus am besten wieder loswerden könnte. Aber ihm war noch nichts eingefallen, was mit noch immer geltendem Recht und seinem Gewissen vereinbar gewesen wäre.

„Apropos…", begann Laura wieder: „Hast Du heute schon etwas von Kara und Lee gehört?" Dieses Mal schüttelte Bill den Kopf.

* * *

Kara lag in ihrer Koje. Auf der Pegasus war keine am Boden mehr frei gewesen, so hatte sie eine oben nehmen müssen. Schon das hatte ihr nicht gepasst. Aber das war noch das kleinste Übel gewesen, verglichen mit vielem anderem, was hier auf diesem Kampfstern schief lief. Der Umgangston hier gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er war rauer, als auf der Galactica. Wer beim Kartenspiel verlor, wurde verprügelt und bei anderen (meistens kleinen) Fehlern wurde auch schon gerne mal mit dem Gürtel zugeschlagen. Diese eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, wie sie auf der Galactica existierte, gab es hier nicht. Sicher auch da war nicht jeder _everybody's darling_. Da flogen auch einmal die Fäuste. Aber im Prinzip stand die Crew füreinander ein. Der Film von Rachel Stevens hatte das eindringlich bewiesen. Einer für alle…

Aber hier? Hier war jeder sich selbst der Nächste. Hilfe untereinander gab es nicht und Kara bezweifelte, dass sich hier jemals ein Crewmitglied für ein anderes einsetzen würde, so wie Lee es für ihre Rettung von dem Roten Mond getan hatte, oder Helo, Lee und sie für Sharon. _Lords_ , wo war sie da nur hingeraten. Sie war froh, wenigstens Lee an ihrer Seite zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen fliegen durften. Allein unter diesen „Neandertalern", das hätte sie nicht ausgehalten. Lee hatte ihr in den vergangenen Tagen mehrfach eingeschärft, dass sie sich benehmen sollte, nur nicht ausfallend werden, nicht die Beherrschung verlieren, nicht die Fäuste spielen lassen und schon gar keine Befehle missachten. Sie hatte die Sorge nicht überhört, die in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen war. Das waren nicht die üblichen Belehrungen des _by-the-book-Apollo_. Das war _concern_. Ehrliche Sorge.

Sie war allein im Pilotenquartier. Lee hatte – weil er ja jetzt Raptor fliegen durfte – andere Schichten als sie. Er musste aber eigentlich bald zurück sein. Der Rest war vermutlich im Aufenthaltsraum. Kara hatte keine Lust, sich dazu zu setzen. Sie versuchte nach Möglichkeit Abstand von diesen Unmenschen zu halten. Sie wusste, dass das ungerecht war, weil auch hier nicht alle so tickten. Da war zum Beispiel Narcho, der normal in der Koje unter ihr schlief. Der schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein und Showboat auch. Mit ihr war sie erst gestern CAP geflogen. Und Hoshi aus dem CIC, ein stiller Mann, bei dem Kara den Eindruck hatte, dass ihm nicht alles gefiel, was hier passierte, der es aber erdulden musste, um selbst nicht zwischen die Mühlen zu geraten. Aber trotz dieser Lichtblicke, hoffte sie noch immer, dass ihr Aufenthalt auf diesem Schiff nicht mehr allzu lange dauern und der Commander einen Weg finden würde, sie und Lee zurück zu beordern. Das war nicht ihr Schiff. Und das würde es auch nie werden. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, als sie hörte, wie mehrere Personen den Raum betraten. Musste ein kurzer Karten-Abend gewesen sein, dachte sie bei sich. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, noch etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Sie hasste es, mit den anderen Piloten alleine im Raum zu sein. Zumeist tat sie so, als würde sie schon schlafen. Aber in Wirklichkeit hörte sie jeden ihrer abfälligen Kommentare. _Below the waistline_. Zumeist ging es im Frauen, um Besuche in einschlägig bekannten Etablissements auf der der _Cloud 9_ oder der _Rising Star_. Diese Kerle widerten sie an. Nie hatte sie HotDog, Skulls, Helo, Flat Top oder einen anderen ihrer Kollegen auf der Galactica auch nur in Ansätzen so geringschätzig reden gehört.

Sie hörte noch, dass die Luke verschlossen wurde, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, sich zu fragen, wieso jemand die Tür von innen verschließen sollte. Was folgte, ging viel zu schnell.

Der Vorhang ihrer Koje wurde weggerissen, eine kräftige Hand umfasste sie an ihrem Handgelenk, zerrte sie aus ihrem Bett und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Der Aufprall war hart, der Fußboden kalt, ihr Rücken schmerzte, sie biss die Zähne zusammen – _frak_ , was war hier los? Doch ehe sie verstand, was tatsächlich vor sich ging, hatten sie zwei Männer an ihren Armen gepackt und rücklings auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Pilotenquartiers geworfen. Mit brachialer Gewalt drückten sie Kara auf die Tischplatte, die Arme so weit wie möglich auseinander gezogen. Durch den unsanften Aufprall sah sie noch immer verschwommen, nur langsam nahmen die Figuren vor ihr Gestalt an. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Shaun und Jerry hießen die beiden Kerle, die sie festhielten, beides Viperpiloten. Kara blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen. _The hell,_ was ging hier vor? Und vor ihr stand Hanson, der CAG der Pegasus. Er hatte ein schmutziges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Kara tat ihr besten, um nach ihm zu treten, aber sie hatte wahrlich die schlechtere Ausgangslage für sich. Er wehrte jeden ihrer Kicks mit seinen Händen ab, fing so ihre Füße ein, stellte sich zwischen sie und drückte ihre Oberschenkel unsanft auseinander. Kara schluckte hart, als ihr bewusst wurde, was hier vor sich ging, was die drei im Schilde führten. Sie war schon in Schlafklamotten gewesen, lag also lediglich in Shorts und Bra vor ihm, unfähig sich effektiv zu wehren. _Lords of Kobol_ …

Hanson verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Oberschenkel noch einmal. Das würde wieder Blutergüsse geben. Bisher hatte keiner gesprochen, als Hanson damit begann, lag nichts als blanker Hohn in seiner Stimme: „Na, Starbuck, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Du sonst so für Qualitäten hast", sein Grinsen verzog sich zu einer Fratze. „In einer Viper machst Du ja eine ganz gute Figur", sagte er und lachte wieder höhnisch auf. _Lords_ , diese Schweine.

„Aber bild' Dir bloß nichts darauf ein", lachte Jerry zu ihrer Linken. „Der CAG prüft diese Fähigkeiten bei jeder neuen Pilotin."

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht aus der Übung", gluckste Shaun. „Ist schon ne Weile her, dass wir Frischfleisch bekommen haben…" Wie widerwärtig, dachte Kara. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, ihr Kopf hämmerte noch immer, ob von dem Aufprall oder ihrer Denkfrequenz wusste sie nicht. Sie sah wirklich keine Möglichkeit aus diesem Griff auszubrechen. Die drei hatten sie sprichwörtlich in der Hand. Es gab Situation, da war selbst eine Starbuck machtlos.

Aber wenn es wirklich das war, was geschehen sollte, dann wollte sie es wenigstens nicht ohne Gegenwehr geschehen lassen – mit ihren begrenzen Möglichkeiten, so gut es eben ging. Kara versuchte mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, sich aufzubäumen. Hanson's Hand donnerte in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Wange war auf der Stelle taub. Sie brannte nicht, sie stach nicht, sie war einfach nur taub. Kara biss sich auf die Zähne. Nein, diesen Triumpf würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. Nein, sie würde nicht schreien, nicht wimmern, nicht betteln, dass sie sie gehen ließen. Nicht weinen. Keine. einzige. Träne.

Sie schloss die Augen. _Lords of Kobol_ … Sie wollte nicht, dass die drei den Anflug von Angst und Hilfslosigkeit darin sehen konnten, der sich wie eine Woge durch ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete – dem Schmerz entgegen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Starbuck-Panzer sie auch dieses Mal schützen würde, nicht äußerlich zwar, aber innerlich. Das nächste, das sie spürte, waren mehrere Schläge auf Bauch und Oberkörper: „Stell Dich nicht so an, wir wollen nur ein bisschen Spaß haben…", Hanson hatte seinen Gürtel aus der Schlaufe gezogen und als wenn die Schläge mit seiner bloßen Hand nicht gereicht hätten, traktierte er nun ihren nackten Bauch mit dem Leder. _Lords_.

* * *

„Also Jungs, ihr haltet sie fest und wenn ich fertig bin, dann dürft ihr…", Hanson nestelte am Knopf seiner Hose, als jemand versuchte die Tür von außen zu öffnen.

„Was zum Donner ist da drin los, hey, ich will in mein Bett…", Lee's Stimme weckte augenblicklich Kara's Lebensgeister. Wenn Lee da draußen vor der Tür war, dann gab es noch Hoffnung für sie.

„Verdammt…", entfuhr es Hanson. „Auf den habe ich ja total vergessen…", fügte er hinzu. Shaun wollte Kara noch den Mund zuhalten, aber er war zu langsam: „Leeeeee…."

Beim Ausruf seines Namens lief Lee ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was zum Teufel ging darin vor? Wer war im Pilotenquartier und was machte er mit Kara? Er versuchte noch einmal die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Er warf sich mit Schwung dagegen. Wieder nichts. Er wusste, dass ihm das den nächsten negativen Vermerk in seiner Akte einbringen würde – aber was soll's, dachte er. Kara war hinter dieser Tür. Und sie brauchte Hilfe – _seine_ Hilfe. Lee zog seine Waffe und feuerte auf das Schloss. Die Luke schwang auf, die Pistole noch immer in der Hand, auf einen imaginären Punkt vor sich gerichtet, trat Lee ein. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war _disgusting_. Kara lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, zwei Kerle hielten sie an den Oberarmen fest. Ihre Augen sagten: _Hilf mir_. Er konnte die blauen Flecken deutlich erkennen, die der harte Griff ihrer Finger auf Kara's Armen hinterlassen hatte. Und dann war da noch Hanson. Er stand – mit mehr oder weniger heruntergelassenen Hosen – zwischen ihren Beinen. _Frak_ , was musste denn noch alles passieren!? Ganz automatisch hatte Lee die Waffe auf Hanson gerichtet. Er brauchte einen guten Plan. Und zwar schnell.

„So, und nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr beide sie nun erst einmal loslasst und da rüber geht", Lee machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der seitlich stehenden Betten. „Und Sie Hanson, Ihnen würde ich raten, erst einmal den Reißverschluss Ihrer Hose wieder zuzumachen.", Lee sprach langsam, ruhig. Aber seine Stimme war fest. Er ließ keine Gegenrede zu. Seine Waffe war noch immer auf Hanson gerichtet. Und beim kleinsten Zucken seinerseits würde er nicht zögern, von ihr Gebrauch zu machen.

Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, aber sie reichten. Als Shaun und Jerry Kara's Arme losließen, flüchtete die sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raums. Sie wollte Abstand zwischen sich und ihre Peiniger bringen. Um zu Lee zu gelangen, hätte sie an Hanson vorbeikommen müssen, und dazu fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage.

„Captain Adama, ich kann das erklären…", begann Hanson und machte eine abwehrende Geste mit beiden Händen.

Lee hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren. Er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, er sah Kara vor sich, zitternd in der Ecke stehend, grün und blau an Armen und Oberkörper – was bitte gab es da zu erklären? Und er wusste, dass er sich und Kara hier schnellstmöglich wegbringen musste. Nur wie? Es waren immer noch drei gegen zwei und Lee hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, ob Kara in irgendeiner Form kampffähig war. Außerdem drängte sie sich in eine Ecke, nicht die beste Ausgangslage für eine Flucht. Überhaupt keine gute Ausgangslage, aber er musste zu ihr, musste sie schützen.

Lee hatte eine Idee. Aber die würde Kara vielleicht nicht gefallen. _Frak_ , er wusste nichts Besseres. Er musste es riskieren. _Sometimes you have to roll the hard six_ – volles Risiko.

„Halt' die Klappe, Hanson", Lee's Ton war nun scharf, bissig. Er klang aggressiv. Er machte ein, zwei schnelle Schritte vorwärts, die Pistole noch immer in der Hand. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Kara. Zwischen ihnen und ihrem Fluchtweg lag jetzt der ganze Raum. Bitte lass das die richtige Entscheidung sein, dachte Lee. Er spürte Hanson's _piercing look_ in seinem Rücken. Lee schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. _Lords_ , hoffentlich ging das gut.

„Der Einzige, der Starbuck so anlangt, bin ich, merkt Euch das. Ein für alle Mal. Auch wir auf der Galactica haben unsere Spielzeuge aufgeteilt", _Frak_ , er hasste sich für diese Worte. Er hasste sich dafür. Lee stützte seine Arme an der Wand ab, presste seinen Körper gegen Kara's, drängte sie gegen die Wand. Er wusste, dass er nicht sonderlich sanft zu Werke ging, aber es sollte ja auch echt aussehen. Noch einmal verstärkte er seinen Druck gegen ihren Körper und presste ihr schließlich seine Lippen hart auf die ihren. Es war kein _gentle kiss_ , wie sie sie sonst tauschten, kein vorsichtiges Herantasten, nichts Spielerisches – und obwohl Lee sie mit seinem massiven Körper gegen die Wand drängte und obwohl er ihr gerade gewaltsam seine Lippen aufzwang, er spürte, wie Kara's Muskeln unter den seinen entspannten.

Lee stand direkt vor ihr, nur Millimeter trennten ihre Stirn von der seinen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blicke er direkt in die ihren und er hoffte inständig, dass der Rest in seinem Rücken nicht sehen konnte, was er sah, es hätte seinen ganzen Plan zu Nichte gemacht: Dieses Vertrauen, dieses grenzenlose Vertrauen in ihren Augen.

„So, und jetzt schleicht Euch. Ich hab nicht gerne Zuschauer", sagte er und versuchte damit so abfällig wie möglich zu klingen. Er packte Kara an der Hüfte und drückte sie nochmals merklich an die Wand. Dann hörte er Schritte in einem Rücken. Die Luke schloss sich. Schritte, die sich draußen entfernten. Er zählte innerlich bis fünf, steckte dann die Waffe weg, hechtete zur Tür, verschloss sie – so gut das mit dem kaputten Schloss möglich war und war schon wieder bei Kara. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte Angst, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr lange tragen würden. „Alles gut. Alles gut", flüsterte er und zog sie in seine Arme. „Tut mir leid, ich war grob zu Dir", er hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Haare. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich … mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts besseres eingefallen."

„Ist schon okay", Kara schluchzte an seiner Brust. „Wirklich Lee", sie hob ihren Blick und schaute ihm nun direkt in die Augen: „Lee, ich vertraue Dir. Egal, was Du tust. Ich vertraue Dir…", die letzte Wiederholung war mehr ein Flüstern, bei dem Kara ihre Finger fest in seine Tanktops krallte.

Diese großen, dunklen Augen. Er verlor sich darin. Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, sie so verletzt und _miserable_ zu sehen.

„Danke Lee, zwei Minuten später und…", ihre Stimme brach ab.

„Sssschhh… ich bin da. Ich bin da", Lee zog sie noch enger zu sich. Er wollte sie schützen, wollte, dass es ihr besser ging, wollte sie vergessen lassen, was gerade war. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Lee wartete, dass Kara's Zittern sich legte, dass das Leben in ihre Glieder zurückkam. Und – er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen: „Kara, wir verlassen dieses Irren-Schiff. Sofort", Kara sah ihn ungläubig an. Aber Lee machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er mit sich verhandeln lassen. „Befehl hin, Befehl her. Ich lass' nicht zu, dass Dir etwas passiert.", er reichte ihr ein Shirt, warf die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die die beiden von der Galactica hierher gebracht hatten in seine Tasche und schaute rasch auf seine Uhr: „In zehn Minuten landet ein Raptor, um Versorgungsmaterial zur Galactica zu bringen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir das…"

Kara nickte stumm. Sie vertraute Lee und sie folgte ihm. Überall hin. Auch jetzt.

* * *

Lee war heilfroh, als er sah, wer den angepeilten Raptor steuerte. Racetrack und Skulls schauten zu, wie die letzten Kisten eingeladen wurden. Sie waren noch rechtzeitig gekommen – gerade noch. „Leute, ich war noch nie so froh Euch zu sehen", sagte Lee. Er war außer Atem, mit einer Hand hielt er die Sporttasche am Henkel, die er sich über die Schulter geschwungen hatte, mit der anderen hatte er Kara an der Hüfte umfasst. Er hatte sie den ganzen Weg hierher zum Hangardeck nicht losgelassen und er gedachte es auch nicht auf dem Rückflug zu tun, so solange _until they'd reach the save grounds of Galactica_.  
Racetrack und Skulls tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, sie waren überrascht, Kara und Lee plötzlich vor sich zu haben, in nicht allzu bester Verfassung, wie es schien. „Na, das ist doch mal eine Begrüßung", Racetrack versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Racetrack, nimm uns mit nach Hause. Aber kein Wort zum CIC der Pegasus…", Lee's Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen, auch wenn er es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass jemandem in diesem Gemenge hier auffiel, dass die beiden an Bord des Raptor gingen und vor allem, dass sie nicht an Bord sein sollten. Einen Besuch von Admiral Cain auf dem Hangardeck hielt er für fast ausgeschlossen. Er wusste nur nicht, wo Hanson und seine beiden Kameraden hin verschwunden waren – Lee hoffte, dass sie sich im Aufenthaltsraum der Piloten die Zeit bei einem Kartenspiel um die Ohren schlugen, aber sicher wissen konnte er es nicht.

„Ich liebe blinde Passagiere", witzelte Racetrack und warf Skulls einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Der grinste zurück: „Rein mit Euch."

Kara sprach den ganzen Flug über kein Wort. Sie und Lee hatten sich am hinteren Ende des Raptor auf den Boden gesetzt. Racetrack und Skulls hatten keine Fragen gestellt. Lee war dankbar dafür. Auf die beiden war Verlass, wie auf alle seine Piloten. Er wusste aber auch, dass er sich würde erklären müssen, sobald die auf der Galactica waren.

Lee blickte zu Kara. Immer wieder strich er ihr durch's Haar, als wollte er ihr damit sagen „Hey, Du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin da. Ich passe auf Dich auf". Lee seufzte leise. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte zwar aufgehört zu zittern, aber sie wirkte nach wie vor abwesend, starrte Löcher in die Wand des Raptor.

Als sie sich im Landeanflug auf die Galactica befanden, drehte sich Racetrack kurz um. Ihr Blick fragte Lee: „Soll ich Euch ankündigen?"

Der schüttelte den Kopf. Es reichte, wenn sein Vater informiert wurde, wenn sie sicheren Fußes wieder auf der Galatica gelandet waren. Er traute Cain alles Mögliche zu und wollte vermeiden, dass sie ihnen Abfangjäger hinterher schickte, sollte sie durch einen dummen Zufall den Funkspruch mithören. Racetrack nickte zurück: „Galactica, hier Racetrack. Werden in fünf Minuten landen."

„Wir sind gleich da, Kara", Lee hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Gleich sind wir daheim. _You'll be safe_."

„Racetrack, bring diesen Zettel zu meinem Vater. Ich bringe Kara zu Cottle", Lee steckte ihr ein kleines Stück Papier zu. Sie schaute ihn zuerst etwas fragend an. Kara saß noch auf dem Boden, unsicher, ob sie aufstehen sollte, ob ihre Füße sie tragen würden oder nicht. Racetrack's Blick wanderte auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand. Nur drei Worte standen da: _„Sickbay. Attempted rape."_ Racetrack schluckte merklich, das erklärte dann wohl auch Starbucks grüne und blaue Arme und ihre Verfassung. Racetrack hatte in dem Moment begriffen, dass etwas in der Luft lag, als die beiden auf dem Hangardeck erschienen waren. Sie hatte geahnt, dass etwas passiert sein musste, etwas, das über das normale Maß an Starbuck-Problemen hinausging. Wenn der CAG und sein _lead pilot_ völlig abgehetzt kurz vor Abflug auftauchten, außerplanmäßig mitgenommen werden wollten und das CIC nichts wissen sollte, dann lag tatsächlich etwas im Argen. Dann hatte Starbuck nicht nur wieder einmal ein _superior asshole_ verprügelt, sich nicht einmal mehr einem Befehl widersetzt. Wenn Starbuck anstatt zu fluchen und zu meckern, zusammengesunken am Boden des Raumschiffs saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte, war wirklich etwas faul. Und dann dieser Blick von Apollo. Er war unruhig, nervös, gar nicht _by-the-book_. Sie hatte gehört, dass auf der Pegasus mit harten Bandagen gerungen wurde, aber das?

Lee sah, wie etwas Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich: „Bin schon auf dem Weg, Apollo", sagte sie und sprintete davon.

„Lee, muss das sein?", Kara hatte sich hochgerappelt.

„Kara, ich weiß, das muss unheimlich unangenehm für Dich sein, aber Cottle muss Deine Verletzungen dokumentieren, sonst bekommen wir die Schweine nicht dran", Lee hatte Bedenken. Er befürchtete, dass Kara auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation „ausbrechen" und weglaufen würde, dass sie sich in ihrer Koje vergraben, die Schotten dicht machen und niemanden mehr an sich heranlassen würde. Auch ihn nicht.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie ihn stumm an. Er hatte mit einem mindestens verbalen Kampf gerechnet. Starbuck gab nicht kleinbei, wenn es um scheinbar vermeidbare Besuche in der Krankenstation ging. Sie schluckte, atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie aus dem Raptor trat und von sich aus den richtigen Weg in Richtung _Sickbay_ einschlug. Lee deutete das nicht gerade als gutes Zeichen. Starbuck war zu schwach zum Kämpfen.

* * *

Kara hatte sich auf die Pritsche im Behandlungszimmer von Dr. Cottle gesetzt. Von all ihren Besuchen in der Krankenstation war das der schlimmste. Mit Abstand der schlimmste. Gebrochene Knochen, blaue Augen, zu wenig Sauerstoff im Blut, Fieber oder sonst irgendeine Krankheit – nichts war so furchtbar, wie das hier. Sie wollte keine Fragen beantworten. Sie wollte in ihre Koje, allein sein.

Man konnte Starbuck nicht den Stolz aus den Knochen prügeln, aber man konnte ihr ihre Würde nehmen – ihre Würde als Frau. Jahrelang hatte sie versucht alle vergessen zu lassen, dass sie eine Frau war. Sie hatte sich benommen wie ein Mann, sich geschlagen und geprügelt wie einer. Sie hatte sich diesen Starbuck-Schutzpanzer aufgebaut, der in gewissem Sinne sicher auch ein Teil dessen war. Frauen waren weich, verletzlich, hilflos, mussten gerettet werden. Kerle waren hart, wussten sich zu helfen, konnten sich selbst retten. Starbuck konnte sich selbst retten. Starbuck hatte keine dieser Schwächen, die man Frauen immer nachsagte. Sie weinte keinen Tränen, _frak_ sie hatte schon als Kind nicht mal mit Puppen gespielt. Und doch: diese drei Kerle hatten ihr an diesem Tag ganz deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass all das Bauen ihres Schutzpanzers vergebens gewesen war. Sie war eine Frau. Und wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann war sie so schwach wie jede andere. _Frak_ …

Lee saß neben ihr. Hätte er telekinetische Fähigkeiten, hätte der Fußboden der Krankenstation längst ein Loch gehabt. Seit sie die Krankenstation betreten hatten, hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Lee drängte sie nicht, er fragte nicht. Er versuchte nicht, sie abzulenken oder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem er sinnvollen Stuss plapperte. Er war einfach nur da. Da, _by her side_.

Lee wagte es nicht einmal mehr Kara anzuschauen. Sie ganze Situation war ihr unangenehm. Nein, mehr als das. Sie schämte sich. Schämte sich für ihre Schwäche. Dafür, dass sie Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Dafür, dass Starbuck sich dieses Mal nicht selbst hatte helfen können. Lee wusste das. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihr diesen Gedanken wieder ausreden sollte.

Cottle hatte seine übliche Zigarette im Mund. Seine Miene war ernst. Bitterernst. Nicht so wie sonst, wenn er Starbuck und Apollo vor sich hatte und wusste, dass er ihnen nur eine Packung Pflaster zu geben brauchte. Er hatte die beiden schon eine Weile durch den Vorhang beobachtet. Sie sahen übel aus, alle beide, wie sie so dasaßen mit hängenden Köpfen und leeren Augen. Und Starbucks Verletzungen, die konnte er bis hinter den Vorhang nur allzu deutlich erkennen. _Frak_ …

Als der Doktor den Raum betrat, stand Lee auf: „Ich warte draußen auf Dich", sagte er.

„Nein, Lee", Kara hatte reflexartig nach seinem Arm gegriffen: „Bitte bleib. Ich brauch' Dich", flüsterte sie. Lee war sich unsicher. Sollte er? Konnte er? Er schaute zu Kara, schaute zu Cottle. Der nickte. Dann sollte es wohl so sein. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er ihr für dieses Bekenntnis wohl um den Hals gefallen. Allerdings: In einer anderen Situation hätte sie das wohl nie so deutlich ausgesprochen. Es zeigte Lee nur noch einmal ganz deutlich auf, in welch labiler Verfassung seine beste Freundin war. Lee glitt ans Kopfende des Bettes, um Cottle nicht im Weg zu stehen, aber dennoch in Kara's Reichweite zu bleiben.  
 _Always on your side._

Cottle begann vorsichtig, die Platzwunde an Kara's linker Augenbraue zu verarzten. Die hatte sie sich beim Sturz aus ihrer Koje zugezogen. Danach fiel sein Blick auf die Blutergüsse an ihren Oberarmen. Druckstellen, ganz eindeutig. Sie waren dunkel-blau, zum Teil schwarz. Hier war jemand mit roher Gewalt zu Werke gegangen. Als Cottle Kara schließlich bat, ihre Tanks und die Cargohose auszuziehen, wurde das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen deutlich. Lee schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. _Lords_ , wenn er diese Schweine in die Finger bekam. Dafür würde er sie büßen lassen. Brig hin, Brig her.

In den nicht einmal zwei Stunden, die seit dem Angriff verstrichen waren, hatten sich die Verletzungen nochmals deutlich verschlimmert. Die Prellungen und blauen Flecken hatten an Farbe gewonnen, manche waren richtiggehend schwarz, andere blutunterlaufen. Kara's ganzer Rücken war gelb und grün vom Aufprall am Boden, die Oberarme und Unterschenkelinnenseiten dunkelblau bis schwarz. Ihre Arme und Beine mussten unglaublich spannen, sie musste Schmerzen haben. Aber Kara verzog keine Miene. Sie saß da, ausdruckslos. _blank. deadpan_. Sie ließ Cottle die einzelnen Druckstellen untersuchen, eincremen, ließ zu, dass er jede einzelne Verwundung genau anschaute und versorgte.

Cottle's Blick wanderte zu Kara's Bauch: „Sind die Striemen von einem Gürtel?", fragte er. Kara nickte stumm. Er musste nicht weiterfragen. Er hatte genug gesehen. _Enough_.

„Du kannst Dich wieder anziehen, Starbuck. Mir reicht, was ich gesehen habe. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel an Eurer Geschichte", sagte er. „Apollo, kommst Du kurz mit", Lee wusste, dass das keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung war und folgte Cottle bei der Tür hinaus, während Kara sich wieder anzog.

„Die drei Kerle haben sie übel zugerichtet. Ich habe an Starbuck schon viele blaue Flecken gesehen, aber das ist eine andere Dimension", begann Dr. Cottle. „Die Wunden werden bald verheilt sein", fuhr er fort: „Die äußerlichen zumindest." Er senkte den Kopf und Lee schwante nichts Gutes. „Viele Frauen werden mit einem solchen Angriff nicht fertig. Sie fühlen sich schmutzig, _ashamed_ , geben sich selbst die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Manche begehen Selbstmord." Lee schluckte. Er hatte von solchen Reaktionen gehört. Warum erzählte Cottle ihm das alles?

„Wir beide kennen Starbuck. Sie zeigt keine Schwäche – und das ist es, was mir Sorgen macht. _She's a good pretender_. Sie sagt so lange, _everything fine_ , bis sie zusammenklappt oder einen Blödsinn macht." Wieder nickte Lee. Cottle hatte vollkommen Recht.

„Soll ich sie _grounden_?", fragte Lee. „Vorsichtshalber?"

„Nein, ich hoffe, dass das nicht nötig sein wird", meinte Cottle. „Ich fürchte, wenn wir ihr ihre Flügel nehmen, dann macht das die Sache nur schlimmer. Aber Apollo, lass sie nicht alleine da raus, zumindest nicht in den nächsten Tagen. Dann sehen wir, wie es sich entwickelt."

„Versprochen Doc", antwortete Lee. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, Kara in den nächsten Tagen alleine zu lassen, nicht in ihrer Viper und auch nicht sonst irgendwo. Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen, wollte zurück zu Kara, als Cottle ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Lee hielt augenblicklich inne: „Noch etwas Apollo. Frauen, die so etwas erlebt haben, verschließen sich oft, lassen niemanden mehr an sich ran. Oft lassen sie sich von niemandem mehr berühren. Viele können nie wieder eine anständige Beziehung führen. Ich weiß, wie eng ihr beide seid, aber es kann sein, dass sie Dich barsch zurückweisen wird, dass sie versuchen wird, Dich auszuschließen… nun ja, und bei Starbuck würde ich auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie um sich schlägt."

Lee _swallowed hard_ und nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Er würde Kara's Entscheidung respektieren, würde ihr Raum und Zeit geben – _whatever_.

„Was wollte Cottle von Dir?", Kara schaute ihn misstrauisch an, als Lee zurück ins Behandlungszimmer kam.

„Hat mir nur gesagt, wie ich Dich in den nächsten Tagen _handeln_ kann…", gab Lee zurück. Er versuchte ein Grinsen, wusste aber im selben Moment, dass es ihm nicht geglückt war. Kara kannte ihn. Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: „Lee, ich bin ein großes Mädchen", sagte sie und stand mit Schwung und Nachdruck auf.

„Ich weiß … aber, Kara, ich…"

„Lee, bitte pack' mich nicht Watte. Ich krieg' das hin … _wir_ kriegen das hin", feste Stimme, Entschlossenheit in ihren dunklen Augen. Das war Starbuck. Und sie hatte _Wir_ gesagt.

Kara machte einen entschiedenen Schritt auf Lee zu, ihre Arme umschlossen ihn, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Uhh…", Lee war überrascht. Was hatte Cottle gerade eben gesagt? Von Berührungsangst merkte er wenig. Lee hörte, wie Cottle draußen die Tür zum Medikamentenschrank öffnete. Das Quietschen war unverkennbar. Lee hätte es im Schlaf zuordnen können, zu oft hatte er es in den vergangenen Monaten gehört. Und dann glaubte Lee zu hören, wie sich Cottle mit jemandem unterhielt. Leise, unaufgeregt. Eine Tür wurde zugezogen, wieder ein Quietschen, Cottle schloss die Tür zum Medikamentenschrank.

Lee streichelte Kara über die Haare, _tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back_.

„Wir kriegen das hin, Kara, mach Dir keine Sorgen. _You'll be okay_ ", hauchte er.

„Also Starbuck, für die Prellungen nimmst Du dieses Mittel, großflächig einreiben…", Cottle hatte schon zu sprechen begonnen, als er die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer aufgemacht hatte, verstummte aber, als er seinen Blick von der Salbentube hob. Diese beiden, dachte er. Da standen sie nun wieder, Starbuck und Apollo. Eng umschlungen. Und er würde wetten, wenn in diesem Augenblick das Universum unterginge, die beiden hätten es vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt. Hatte er wirklich Bedenken gehabt, dass sie Apollo nicht an sich heranlassen würde? Augenblicklich wurde ihm klar, wie lächerlich dieser Gedanke gewesen war. Er räusperte sich merklich. Starbuck drehte ihren Kopf leicht in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und öffnete ihre Augen: „Also Starbuck, damit nicht sparen. Das macht die Haut weich. Wird helfen, damit die Blutergüsse nicht so spannen.", fuhr er fort, ganz so als hätte er ihre Umarmung übersehen: „Du wirst aber vermutlich in den nächsten zehn, zwölf Tagen nicht wissen, wie Du dich hinlegen sollst", ergänzte Dr. Cottle.

„Kann ich fliegen?", Lee grinste und auch Cottle's Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Das war Starbuck, wie sie leibte und lebte. Egal, was eben passiert war, egal wie grün und blau ihr Körper war, _all that she wanted_ , war zurück in ihre Viper.

„Gönn' Dir einen Tag Ruhe, Kind. Dann kannst Du von mir aus fliegen", antwortete Cottle.

„Danke Doc." Der Angesprochene nickte und zündete sich die nächste Zigarette an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Apollo, Dein Vater würde Euch gerne sehen. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, die Krankenstation ist nicht die richtige Zeit für solche Gespräche. Und ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass es ganz allein Starbuck's Entscheidung ist, wann sie mit wem darüber spricht."

„War er das eben draußen im Vorraum?", fragte Lee.

„Ganz genau. Er wollte selbst nach Dir sehen", antwortet Cottle nun an Kara gewandt. „Aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Du zwar _this captain of yours_ ganz gut verträgst, aber dass der Commander vielleicht doch eine Ecke zu viel sein könnte."

„Und das hat er geschluckt?", Lee musste schmunzeln. Kara verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schmalen Grinsen. „Er zweifelt meine medizinischen Entscheidungen nie an", ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf Cottle's Lippen.

* * *

„ _All right_?", Lee zweifelte. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, würde Kara jetzt in ihrem Bett liegen, sich ausruhen. Aber nein, stur wie sie war, hatte sie sich wieder durchgesetzt, hatte sich lediglich geduscht und umgezogen und jetzt standen sie hier – vor der Tür zum Quartier von Commander Bill Adama. _A good pretender_ hatte Cottle gesagt. Und Lee stimmte ihm in dieser Sache vollkommen zu. Er hatte Angst, dass Kara sich, ihm, seinem Vater und allen anderen etwas vormachte, dass sie stark sein wollte, um jeden Preis – nur keine Schwäche zeigen – und dass die Retourkutsche dafür erst noch kommen würde. Vielleicht nicht heute, auch nicht morgen, aber irgendwann.

Naturgemäß waren sie im Pilotenquartier um die Uhrzeit nicht alleine gewesen. „Hey, was macht ihr beide denn hier?", hatte HotDog gefragt. „Wollten sie Euch auf der Pegasus auch nicht mehr?" Lee war froh gewesen, dass Kara ihre langärmligen Sweats gleich in der Dusche angezogen hatte, so hatte keine der Anwesenden die verräterischen blauen Flecken sehen können. Die Verletzungen in ihrem Gesicht, nun ja, bei Starbuck wusste man nie und deswegen hatte Lee gehofft, dass der Rest es als _remains_ einer typischen Prügelei abtun und gar nicht erst danach fragen würde.

„Wegen guter Führung entlassen", hatte Kara trocken zurückgegeben. _She'd stayed focused_ und hatte versucht so _casual_ wir möglich zu klingen. _A good pretender._

In dem Moment war die Tür aufgegangen und Helo war hereingekommen: „Ich wollte es ja nicht glauben … ich hatte schon befürchtet, Flat Top ist der Ambrosia von gestern zu Kopf gestiegen und er phantasiert, aber _here we go_ … ihr seid's wirklich", und er hatte zuerst Lee, dann Kara mit einer festen Umarmung begrüßt. Lee hatte auf ihre Körpersprache geachtet. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er Angst gehabt, Helo's überschwängliche Begrüßung könnte zu viel für sie sein, die Nähe, die Enge seiner Arme. Und tatsächlich: Kara war angespannt. Von der kleinen Zehne bis in die Haarspitzen. Vermutlich hatte Helo es gar nicht bemerkt, aber die Schnelle mit der sie sich von ihm löste, war Lee Beweis genug dafür gewesen. Da hatte sie auch ihr beiläufiges „Sieht aus, als hätte man uns vermisst, Apollo" nicht geholfen.

„Und wie", hatte HotDog eingeworfen: „Starbuck und Apollo fehlen da draußen – und am Triad-Tisch."

„Bleib ihr? Oder seid ihr nur auf _Heimatbesuch_?", hatte Helo dann wissen wollen.

„Wir bleiben.", eine klare Starbuck-Ansage. Nichts daran zu rütteln, nichts zu diskutieren.

* * *

„Kara, bist Du Dir wirklich sicher?", Lee hatte seine Hand an die Tür zum Quartier seines Vater gelegt, zögerte aber noch immer zu klopfen.

„Lee, es ist okay. Wirklich", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. „Je schneller wir das hinter uns – hinter mich – bringen, desto besser." Ein versichernder Blick, dann pochte Lee schließlich an die Tür.

„Herein…", kam es von drinnen. Die beiden nickten sich zu und traten ein.

„Kara…", die Stimme des Commanders stoppte schon nach ihrem Namen. _The hell_ , was sagte man in so einer Situation? „Wie geht es Dir?" und „Geht es Dir besser?" waren wohl definitiv die falschen Fragen. Vielleicht sollte er gar keine Fragen stellen, warten bis Kara von sich aus sprach, abwarten, was und wie viel sie erzählen wollte. _Frak_ , warum wurde man als Commander auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet? Vielleicht weil es im militärischen Protokoll nicht vorgesehen war. Aber es war nun einmal passiert – und es würde nicht wieder passieren. Dafür würde er sorgen. Er, Commander William „Bill" Adama, persönlich, wenn es sein musste. Aber jetzt mussten sie erst einmal _deal with this_ …

Er sprach nicht weiter und deutete den beiden den Weg zur Couch. Kara's Blick fiel auf die Präsidentin. Sie saß in ihrem üblichen Ledersessel. Bevor Lee oder Kara dazu kamen, ergriff der Commander das Wort: „Kara, wäre es für Dich in Ordnung, wenn die Präsidentin dabei wäre?"

„Kara, wenn es Dir unangenehm ist, dann lass ich Euch drei alleine…", sagte Laura Roslin leise. „Ich will nicht…", Kara schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Frau an ihrer Seite konnte hier vielleicht nicht schaden, dachte sie: „Ist okay", sagte Kara. „Sie sollen wissen, was da drüben auf der Pegasus los ist…"

Bill stellte vier Gläser, eine Flasche Wasser und – wohl zur Sicherheit – eine Flasche Schnaps vor sie alle auf den Tisch. Kara sah schlecht aus, auch wenn sie es in bester Starbuck-Manier versuchte zu überspielen. Ihre farbigen Arme sprachen eine eigene Sprache, die Blessuren in ihrem Gesicht auch. Und Lee? Der machte einen fast noch schlechteren Eindruck.

„Ich lag schon im Bett. Ich war allein im Pilotenquartier", begann Kara. „Als plötzlich der Vorhang meiner Koje zur Seite gerissen wurde. Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist der Aufprall am Boden. Sie haben mich aus dem Bett gezerrt und auf den Fußboden geworfen – geworfen, wie ein Ding, _like a piece of crap_ ", Kara stockte. Lee saß neben ihr, dicht, nahe, aber nicht so nahe, dass sie sich berührt hätten. Sein Arm ruhte auf der Lehne hinter Kara's Rücken. Schutzengelhaltung, dachte Laura.

„Zwei, drei Fußtritte später fand ich mich auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes wieder. Zwei haben mich an den Armen gehalten, der dritte stand vor mir. Ich wollte mich wehren, hab getreten, aber ich … ich konnte nichts ausrichten, ich war zu schwach … ich war so hilflos", ihre Stimme brach ab. Bill und Laura wussten, welche Überwindung es Kara kostete, das zuzugeben. Starbuck war nicht wehrlos. Nie. Und für den Fall, dass doch, dann gab sie es nicht zu. Kara berichtete weiter, wie Hanson ihre Beine gefangen und sich zwischen ihre Oberschenkel gestellt hatte, wie er sie gewaltsam auseinander gedrückt und was er gesagt hatte, was die anderen beiden geantwortet hatten, wie sie gehöhnt und gespottet hatten. Als sie an der Stelle angekommen war, als Shaun und Jerry sie über die Gepflogenheiten auf der Pegasus informiert hatten, wie sie geprahlt hatten, dass Hanson das mit jeder neuen Pilotin machen würde, griff sie zur Schnapsflasche am Tisch: „Sorry, Commander, aber ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt einen Schluck", sagte sie.

„Ich auch", meinte Laura.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass … dass", Kara rang nach Worten. _Frak_ , konnte es überhaupt die richtigen Worte für das geben? „Ich meine, hier auf der Galactica … wir alle vertrauen einander … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass auf einem Battlestar solche Zustände herrschen können…", sagte sie schließlich.

 _Me too_ , dachte der Commander bei sich. Vierzig Jahre bei der Kolonialen Flotte, aber so etwas war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

Kara stand auf und rollte ihr Tanktop bis zu ihrem Sportbra nach oben. Damit gab sie den Blick auf die Gürtelstriemen frei, ebenso auf die Blessuren der Schläge und ihren grün-gelben Rücken. Ihre blau-schwarzen Oberarme hatten Bill und Laura schon vorher gesehen, als sie die Jacke ausgezogen hatte.

Erschrocken wich Laura in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Bill senkte den Blick, auch Lee blickte betroffen zu Boden.

„Bei den Göttern … Kara … ich weiß nicht, was ich …", Laura flüsterte.

„Schon gut, Frau Präsident. Die Prellungen und Kratzer werden verheilen.", Kara wirkte gefasst, geordnet. War sie das wirklich oder war sie nur einfach wahnsinnig gut darin, ihre eigentlichen Gefühle zu überspielen? Laura Roslin wusste es nicht. „Cottle sagt, das meiste wird nicht Mal Narben hinterlassen … und nun ja, Schlimmeres hat Lee ja zum Glück verhindert", ihre Finger suchten seine Hand, ihr Blick fand den seinen. Da war es wieder, das Vertrauen in ihren Augen.

„Wir werden die drei Herrn zur Rechenschaft ziehen", sagte Laura. „Kara, darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen." Bill schien das nicht genug zu sein: „Ich werde ihnen persönlich die Uniform ausziehen, wenn es sein muss…", die Stimme des Commanders war ruhig, beherrscht, aber bestimmt. Lee wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Es gab wohl nur wenige Situationen, in denen Bill Adama seine gute Erziehung vergessen und die Contenance verlieren konnte – ein Angriff auf „seine Kinder" gehörte definitiv dazu.

Das Telefon schrillte: „Commander, Sir. Admiral Cain möchte sie sprechen. Sie will wissen, warum Starbuck und Apollo desertiert sind … sie ist … sagen wir, ungehalten, Sir.", informierte ihn Dee.

„Desertiert?!", Bill konnte mit seinem Ärger nicht mehr hinterm Berg halten: „Geben Sie her, Dee. Der werde ich was erzählen", gab er zurück. In seinem Rücken rutschte Kara näher zu Lee. Beim Namen Cain hatte sie augenblicklich zu zittern begonnen. Ihre Hände wurden feucht. Cain hatte ihr Fehlen also inzwischen bemerkt. Kara durfte sich nichts vormachen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es jemandem aufgefallen war. Spätestens in dem Moment, als die beiden ihre Schicht nicht angetreten hatten, musste es auffallen. „Ich gehe nicht zurück auf dieses Schiff…", flüsterte Kara. Lee konnte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper förmlich spüren, sie war zum Greifen. Sein freier Arm wanderte von der Armlehne auf ihre Schulter: „Sscchh…Kara, keine Angst. Du gehst nicht zurück. Keiner von uns beiden geht zurück."

„Die beiden sind hier bei mir", hörte er seinen Vater sagen. Eine kurze Stille und dann: „Desertiert? Desertiert nennen Sie das?!", die Stimme des Commanders donnerte durch den Raum. Kara zuckte merklich zusammen. „Ich nenne das anders. Ich nenne das Flucht." Bill Adama ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Einstellung. Cain wollte eine offene Konfrontation, die konnte sie haben. Mit allem, was er zur Verfügung hatte, würde er verhindern, dass Kara oder Lee wieder auf dieses Schiff gingen – und wenn er seine letzten verbliebenen Atomsprengköpfe auf die Pegasus richten musste.

„Warum? Da fragen Sie noch?", Bill wurde wütend, ungehalten. Helena Cain mochte ein _razor_ sein, wenn es um militärische Entscheidungen ging, der gefühlskälteste Mensch, den er je gekannt hatte, aber einen Funken Menschlichkeit hätte er doch gehofft, bei ihr zu finden. Diese Hoffnung schwand nun mit jedem Satz mehr. „Ich habe noch nie eine Pilotin gesehen, die von ihren männlichen Kollegen so übel zugerichtet worden wäre." Für einen kurzen Augenblick war es ruhig am anderen Ende der Leitung. Doch Cain hatte scheinbar immer noch nicht verstanden: „Natürlich, ich lasse Ihnen umgehend, den Bericht von unserem Schiffsarzt zukommen. Und bevor Sie fragen: Ja, ich konnte mich selbst von der Richtigkeit der Ausführungen in diesem Bericht überzeugen." Wieder Ruhe. Aber, was dann kam, schlug dem Fass endgültig den Boden aus. Was fiel dieser Person überhaupt ein?: „Ich weiß, dass die Pegasus auch einen Schiffsarzt hat. Was unterstellen Sie hier eigentlich?" Es dauerte nicht lange, dann setzte Adama erneut an: „Aber: Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich Ihnen das erklären muss. Sie sind doch auch eine Frau … Versetzen Sie sich doch mal in die Lage meiner Pilotin. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass sie in dieser Situation von einem Arzt untersucht werden wollte, den sie kennt und dem sie vertraut. Wenn Sie das nicht verstehen, Cain, dann ist das nur ein weiteres Armutszeugnis." Wieder Schweigen. Commander Adama machte inzwischen eher den Eindruck einer Teekanne, die kurz vor dem Überkochen stand: „Auf meinem Schiff gibt es so etwas nicht. Mein CAG versucht nicht, Pilotinnen zu vergewaltigen und keiner meiner Offiziere hat je auf diese Weise Hand an eine Frau gelegt, weder aus der Crew, noch aus der zivilen Flotte."

Adama holte einmal tief Luft. Es war an der Zeit das zu beenden: „Wenn Sie Ihre Mannschaft nicht im Griff haben Cain, und nach allem, was ich bisher gesehen und gehört habe, kann ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass Sie das tun, und deswegen sollten wir uns dringend nach einem neuen Commander für die Pegasus umschauen. Einem, der zwar durchgreift, aber nicht mit Gewalt und Willkür, sondern der aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit und Autorität befähigt ist, einen Battlestar zu führen. _You do not win a war without weapons, Cain. But you not with with weapons only, either._ "

Mit diesen Worten hängte er den Hörer auf. Drei offene Münder starrten ihn an.

* * *

So, hope you liked it. Reviews are very welcome. The next one will be a "Between the lines" again, so a short chapter before we're heading into action again.

Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Reviews sind sehr willkommen. Das nächste Kapi gehört dann wieder in die Kategorie "Zwischen den Zeilen" - ein kurzer Happen, zum Verschnaufen, bevor es wieder richtig in die Handlung geht.

Eure PoV


	12. Between the Lines - Pegasus

Ein weiteres "Häppchen" für Zwischendurch, heute wirklich ganz kurz. Eine Woche nach dem Übergriff auf Kara löst sich das Problem mit der Pegasus ganz von alleine... enjoy.

One week after the attac, the problem with the Pegasus solves itself...enjoy.

Once again thanks a lot to PFC Foster for your reviews! Thanks for staying with me and my story! This is a very short chaper, but I promise the next chapters will be coming soon and there we'll be coming back to full action.

And by the way, to all my silent readers - thanks to all of you! I know you're there, cause I can see you on the "Traffic Graph" - maybe one or the other will share his/her opinion on this story with me...

* * *

 **Between the lines ~ Pegasus**

 _Knapp eine Woche war seit dem Übergriff vergangen. Kara hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Commander es geschafft hatte, aber seit diesem verhängnisvollen Telefonat hatten weder sie noch Lee, noch der Commander selbst etwas von Admiral Cain gehört. Kara hegte den Verdacht, dass diese Schlacht noch nicht geschlagen war, dass Cain lediglich ihre Kräfte sammelte, Chancen auslotete und sich gangbare Wege überlegte, wie sie sich für diesen doppelten Affront würde rächen können. Denn das war es, was sie darin sehen musste, ein doppelter Affront: Starbuck und Apollo waren getürmt und als wenn das allein nicht schon ausgereicht hätte, hatte Commander Adama ihr auch noch jegliche Führungsstärke abgesprochen und ihr generell, ohne es zu beschönigen, die Fähigkeit abgesprochen, einen Battlestar zu kommandieren. Cain war nicht der Typ, der so etwas auf sich sitzen ließ. Früher oder später würde der razor zurück schlagen._

 _Und sie schuldete Racetrack etwas. Weil sie standhaft geblieben war. Sie hatte niemandem gesagt, was wirklich auf dem Zettel gestanden hatte, den Apollo ihr am Hangardeck in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nicht einmal Skulls. Nicht einmal Athena. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte Racetrack sie im Briefing Room abgepasst und ihr gesagt, dass sie den Zettel verbrannt habe, damit er niemandem in die Hände falle. Kara war ihr dafür unglaublich dankbar. Das letzte was sie hätte gebrauchen können, waren Mitleid und warme Worte._

 _„Darf ich?", Lee war zu ihr getreten._

 _„Der Rest ist beschäftigt?", fragte Kara ein wenig misstrauisch._

 _„Ganz sicher. Hotdog und Kat sind auf Patrouille, Flap Top macht mit Crashdown Schießübungen und der Rest ist in ein Kartenspiel vertieft. Ich hab's selbst überprüft. Sie haben gerade erst angefangen, das dauert noch", antwortete Lee und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln._

 _„Na dann … same procedure as every day", antwortete Kara, zog ihre Tanks aus und ließ die zwei Shirts auf den Boden fallen._

 _Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre Blutergüsse und Prellungen waren schon deutlich abgeklungen, waren längst nicht mehr so farbintensiv wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Aber die Hautpassagen spannten noch immer ganz fürchterlich._

 _„Achtung, Starbuck. Gleich wird's kalt", Lee hatte sich eine ordentliche Portion von Cottle's Wunder-Creme auf die rechte Handfläche gegeben und setzte an Kara's Rücken an. Bei der ersten Berührung schauderte sie kurz ob der Kühle auf ihrer Haut – oder wegen der Berührung seiner Hand? – entspannte aber dann gleich wieder._

 _Heute. Gestern. Jeden Tag seither._

 _„Mach dich locker Starbuck … Deine Schultern sind brettlhart", kommentierte Lee, während er vorsichtig die Creme in Kara's Rücken einmassierte. Um die Blutergüsse an Beinen, Armen und Bauch kümmerte sie sich selbst. Nur die Passagen am Rücken, da kam sie ohne Hilfe nicht hin. Es hatte zwei Tage gedauert, bis Lee bemerkt hatte, was los war. Kara hatte sich nachts von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht. Schlaflos. Weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich hinlegen sollte – genauso wie Cottle es vorausgesagt hatte. Ihr Stolz war ihr mal wieder im Weg gestanden, weswegen sie die Blutergüsse am Rücken, die sie selbst nicht erreichen konnte, weder in der Krankenstation hatte versorgen lassen, noch jemand anderen um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Am dritten Abend hatte Lee kurzentschlossen nach der Salbentube gegriffen und „sich nützlich gemacht", wie er es genannt hatte. Zuerst hatte sie geknurrt. Hatte dann aber eingesehen, dass Lee nicht mit sich diskutieren ließ. Stubborn war er. Genau wie sie._

 _„Versuch' Du mal mit diesen bunten Flecken eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden, in der es nicht irgendwo zieht, spannt oder drückt. Ich wette, Du wärst nach einer Nacht auch verspannt", gab sie zurück._

 _„Kann sein…", meinte Lee: „Aber, falls es Dich tröstet. Ich glaube, das Schlimmste hast Du überstanden. Der Regenbogen hier wird schon deutlich blasser."_

 _Hatte er gerade Regenbogen gesagt?_

 _„Machst Du dich lustig über mich?"_

 _„Würde ich nie wagen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja am Ende einen Sack voll Gold", neckte er und strich einen imaginären Bogen auf ihrem Rücken nach. Kara spürte, wie ihre Nackenhärchen reagierten. An der Schulter angekommen, klatschte ihr einmal fest zu, gerade so, dass es ihr auffiel, aber nicht wirklich wehtat, schraubte den Deckel der Salbentube wieder auf und sagte: „So, fertig für heute."_

 _„Danke, Lee.", sagte sie leise._

 _Sie bückte sich nach ihren Tanks am Boden, als eine Erschütterung sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Aus heiterem Himmel, aber so stark, dass das gesamte Schiff wackelte. Das Licht im Pilotenquartier flackerte, Gläser rutschten am Tisch hin und her, Bücher kippten aus den Wandregalen._

 _Kara taumelte in Richtung der Wand zwischen zwei Kojen und gewann dort wieder festen Stand, Lee ließ sich rückwärts auf die nächstbeste Matratze fallen._

 _Es war, als hätte eine enorme Druckwelle das gesamte Schiff erfasst, die nur langsam wieder abebbte._

 _„Was war das?", Kara war alarmiert. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten._

 _„Ich hab' nicht die leiseste Ahnung", antwortete Lee._

 _Im nächsten Augenblick dröhnte das Alarmsignal durch die Gänge der Galactica. Aber diesmal war es kein Angriff der Zylonen. The beast was gone._

* * *

 _„Wie viele haben wir verloren?", fragte die Präsidentin._

 _„Fast die gesamte Besatzung der Pegasus", die Stimme von Commander Adama war kaum hörbar._

 _„Bis auf diejenigen, die zufällig gerade „außer Haus" waren", ergänzte Colonel Tigh. Er meinte eine Hand voll Piloten, die zum Training auf der Galactica waren, einige Mitglieder der Deck Crew und andere Besatzungsmitglieder, die sich aus welchem Grund auch immer entweder auf der Galactica oder auf einem anderen Schiff der Flotte befunden hatten._

 _„Die Schäden an der Galactica und den übrigen Schiffen halten wie durch ein Wunder in Grenzen", sagte der Commander. „Einige haben umherfliegende Trümmerteile abegkommen, aber die Detonation war so heftig, dass sie das Biest in ziemlich kleine Teile zerlegt hat…das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können."_

 _Alle Anwesenden nickten. Sie wussten, was der Commander meinte. Hätte die Explosion die Pegausu nicht in ihre Kleinteile zerlegt, sondern zum Beispiel ein oder mehrere große Wrackteile abgesprengt, hätten diese empfindlichen Schaden an den übrigen Schiffen der Flotte anrichten oder gar das ein oder andere mit sich ins Verderben reißen können._

 _„Wissen wir, wie die zylonische Gefangene entkommen konnte?", wollte Laura Roslin wissen._

 _„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Tigh. „Und es ist ja auch niemand mehr da, den wir fragen können." Kara hatte die Ironie in seiner Stimme nicht überhört. Wie sie zu diesem Meeting der Auserlesenen gekommen war, wusste sie eigentlich auch nicht so recht. Sie hatte weder den Rang, noch die Befugnis an solchen Unterredungen teilzunehmen. Lead pilot, D-CAG und flight instructor recht und schön, aber das hier ging sie eigentlich nichts an. Direkt nach der Explosion war sie Lee bei der Luke des Pilotenquartiers hinaus gefolgt. Der war schnurstracks zum Quartier seines Vaters gelaufen, nicht zum Hangardeck, wie Kara eigentlich erwartet hatte. Und jetzt saß sie hier, mit ihm, seinem Vater, der Präsidentin und Colonel Tigh. Und sie schien geduldet zu sein. Nicht einmal Tigh hatte eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht. Sollte sie das etwa wundern?  
„Was wir wissen, glauben wir doch nur zu wissen", mischte sich jetzt Lee ein. Auch er als CAG hätte eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfen. Aber niemand schien sich darum zu scheren. Warum sich auch an ein militärisches Protokoll halten, wenn einem jede Sekunde der eigene Battlestar um die Ohren fliegen konnte, dachte Kara. Vermutlich sahen der Commander und die Präsidentin das inzwischen auch so. In diesem Krieg hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, to pull the rank. Was zählte, waren Menschen, auf die man sich verlassen, denen man vertrauen konnte. Und daran mangelte es weder Bill Adama noch Laura Roslin in Bezug auf Starbuck und Apollo._

 _Lee riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Wir müssen endlich unsere Scheuklappen abnehmen. Ist es denn wirklich schon soweit gekommen? Wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer von dem, was auf der Pegasus tatsächlich passiert ist und trotzdem gehen wir ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass es die zylonische Gefangene gewesen sein MUSS, die das Schiff mit einem Nuklearsprengkopf – wie auch immer sie an diesen gekommen sein mag – in die Luft gejagt hat. Und warum? Weil es in unser derzeitiges Weltbild passt. Das sind DIE, und DIE sind böse. Wir sind wir, wir sind die Guten. Spätestens seitdem Sharon wieder eine colonial uniform trägt, sollten wir wissen, dass die Welt nicht Schwarz und Weiß ist.", Lee machte eine kurze rhetorische Pause und sprach dann aber weiter. Er hatte die vier überraschten Augenpaare wahrgenommen, die ihn unsicher und ungläubig anstarrten: „Wir basteln uns gerade unsere eigene Geschichte, ohne Fakten, ohne Tatsachen, ohne tatsächliches Wissen. Und wir bauen sie so, wie wir sie gerne hätten, wie sie in unsere Gedankenwelt passt. Das ist nicht richtig. Die Pegasus könnte genauso gut ein technisches Problem gehabt haben, das zur Explosion geführt haben könnte. Jemand anderer – auch ein Mensch – könnte irgendwie an einen Nuklearsprengkopf gekommen sein und das getan haben. Die Tatsache, dass es keinen Notruf gab, beweist gar nichts. Wir alle kannten Admiral Cain. Sie hätte nicht um Hilfe gebeten, bei uns schon gar nicht."_

 _Die Präsidentin nickte. War das so etwas wie Anerkennung, die er in ihrem Blick ausmachte? „Captain Apollo hat recht", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir sollten niemanden voreilig verurteilen. Weder Mensch noch Zylon."  
Captain Apollo – wie oft hatte er ihr eigentlich schon gesagt, dass es entweder Apollo oder Captain Adama hieß, oder auch einfach nur Lee. Aber Captain Apollo war definitiv falsch. So viel also zum Protokoll…_

 _Kara war sprachlos. Und sie fühlte sich ertappt. Sie hatte ganz dieselben Schlüsse gezogen, wie alle in diesem Raum. Alle bis auf Lee. Die Pegasus war explodiert. Wer sonst, als eine entkommene zylonische Gefangene, vielleicht noch ein Schläfer-Agent à la Boomer sollte es gewesen sein? Sie hatte nicht einen Gedanken an eine andere Möglichkeit verschwendet. Warum auch? Es war doch so klar gewesen, bis Lee ihre Gedankenwelt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Sie würde ihm das vielleicht niemals direkt so sagen, aber sie bewunderte ihn. Für seine Umsicht, seinen Weitblick, seine Rhetorik und die Fähigkeit, Dinge zu benennen. Klar und ohne Umschweife. Sie zog ihn – wie manch anderer auf diesem Schiff auch – als By-the-book-Apollo auf. Und eigentlich stand sie in dem Ruf, diejenige zu sein, die das Out-of-the-Box-Denken am besten beherrschte, aber heute Abend musste sie neidlos zugestehen, dass er es gewesen war, der die ausgetretenen Denkpfade verlassen und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte._

 _Tigh, der im ersten Augenblick ein Nasenrümpfen hatte unterdrücken müssen, lächelte nun betroffen zu Boden. Er hatte sie alle überführt. Der Junge überraschte ihn immer wieder._

 _Commander Adama hatte sie Hände ineinander verschränkt, er wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte den Ausführungen seines Sohnes zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Warum auch hätte er das tun sollen? Er war stolz auf Lee. Immer schon gewesen. Als CAG, als Mensch, als Sohn. Und Tage wie dieser ließen den Vater-Stolz in ihm noch ein bisschen größer werden. Lee hatte vollkommen Recht. Sie hatten geurteilt. Verurteilt. Voreilig und ohne den Hauch eines Beweises._

 _Niemand würde wohl je erfahren, was auf der Pegasus tatsächlich passiert war. Ein weiteres Schicksal, ein weiteres Mysterium dieses Krieges, das auf immer ungeklärt bleiben würde._

* * *

Thanks for reading. The next chapers will be coming soon. Stay with me there...

PoV


	13. Captive

So, und weil es grade so schön ist, hab' ich beschlossen, das nächste richtige Kapi gibt's noch Zugabe obendrauf für diesen Abend. _The beast is gone_ und unsere Geschichte geht weiter. Ein ganz _normaler_ Angriff der Zylonen entpuppt sich als so ganz und gar nicht normal, _Kara is ending up on a basestar_ und ihre Freunde entwickeln den wohl waghalsigsten Plan _in the history of colonial fleet_ um sie zu befreien.

 _When I started writing this story I did not plan it to spin out like this._ Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese Geschichte so lange werden würde und eigentlich sollten unsere beiden Helden längst _in each other's arms_ sein - nuja ein bisschen werden wir uns doch noch gedulden müssen. Wir sind nun Kapitel 12 angekommen und ein Ende ist (noch) nicht in Sicht, im Gegenteil, die Geschichte nimmt gerade erst so richtig Fahrt auf. _But for all_ "Starpollo"-Fans, ich verspreche Euch, die nächsten Kapis werden ganz essentiell für unsere beiden _Soulmates and their relationship_ \- enjoy.

* * *

 **Captive ~ Gefangen**

Nicht schon wieder. Nicht. schon. wieder. Starbuck war verschwunden und er lag hier. Hier, in ihrem Bett. Untätig. Unfähig etwas zu unternehmen, _helpless_. _Hopeless_? Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er sich einfach in ihre Koje fallen lassen. Nicht, dass er zu erschöpft gewesen wäre, die Leiter zu seiner hinauf zu klettern. Aber es hatte sich einfach richtig angefühlt. Er fühlte sich ihr hier näher. Das zerknautschte Kissen – Starbuck machte nie ihr Bett. Wozu auch? Sie werfe sich doch am Ende des Tages ohnehin wieder hinein, war stets ihre Antwort gewesen. Nicht aber heute. Hätte er sich nicht hineingelegt, Starbuck's Bett wäre leer geblieben an diesem Tag – roch noch ein bisschen nach ihr. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. „Was bist Du nur für ein Idiot, Lee", dachte er im Stillen. „Als wenn das Starbuck zurückbringen könnte, nur weil Du unter ihre Decke kriechst." Lee seufzte einmal tief. Es konnten Lichtjahre sein, die sie inzwischen trennten, zwei, drei Sternensysteme oder auch mehr. Das Universum war unendlich, und sie beide doch nur zwei kleine Punkte darin, die verglichen mit der Größe des Alls nicht einmal so groß waren wie der Kopf einer Stecknadel. Nur einer Sache war er sich tausendprozentig sicher: _Kara was alive_. Und er würde sie zurückbringen. _Whatever it takes_. Er hatte seinen Blick starr auf die Decke der Koje geheftet. Was erwartete er dort zu sehen?

Der Raum war dunkel. Lee war alleine. Nach und nach hatte er sie alle aus dem Pilotenquartier vertrieben. Zuerst HotDog, dann Skulls und auch Helo, zuletzt hatten es auch Kat und Racetrack nicht mehr ausgehalten mit ihm, mit seiner Anspannung, seinen Launen. Er hatte sie angepflaumt, in einem Ton, der aggressiver nicht hätte sein können. Und dabei wusste er doch eigentlich, dass sie alle es nur gut meinten, dass sie ihm hatten Mut zusprechen wollen im Sinne eines „Gemeinsam schaffen wir das". _All for one_. Ihm war das zu viel gewesen. Er wollte für sich sein, so alleine wie nur möglich. Für so lange wie nur möglich. Die Ereignisse des Nachmittags liefen wie ein Film in Endlosschleife vor ihm ab. _Frak_ …

* * *

 _Seven hours earlier…_

Wieder so ein ganz normaler Angriff der Zylonen. Ein paar Jäger, nichts weiter. Und dann war plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein _Basestar_ im Dunkel des Alls aufgetaucht. Aber dieser _Basestar_ hatte nicht, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre, weitere Jäger in den Kampf geschickt, sondern einen Lichtstrahl ausgesandt. Zuerst hatte Lee gedacht, das wäre eine neue Superwaffe der Zylonen, eine Laser- oder Lichtkanone. Im allergünstigsten Fall vielleicht eine Art der Kommunikation, die sie gleich zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation auffordern würde. _Surrender_? Das war keine Alternative, nicht für seinen Vater und auch nicht für Laura Roslin. Was das betraf, hielten sie es eher mit Starbuck: _We'll fight them until we can't…_ Er hatte sie alle schon als Staubpartikel durch's All schwirren sehen, die Galactica und die übrigen Schiffe der Flotte pulverisiert. Aber zu seinem weiteren Erstaunen, hatte das Basisschiff diesen Lichtstrahl weder auf die Galactica noch auf eines der zivilen Schiffe gerichtet, sondern ganz gezielt auf eine Viper – auf Kara's Viper – und die war der Berührung mit dem Licht ganz und gar nicht in Flammen aufgegangen. Der ersten Erleichterung war der große Schock gefolgt, denn Starbuck war in diesem Licht gefangen. Ihre Pilotenkollegen hatten es nicht nur mit ansehen müssen, wie sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, aus diesem Licht auszubrechen und doch nicht durchkam, weder mit Waffengewalt noch mit Flugtechnik – sie hatte alle Kniffe und Tricks versucht, die ihre Starbuck-Schublade hergab. Hatte ihre Viper herumgewirbelt, _rollercoaster-like_ , so dass jedem anderen Piloten schwindelig und übel davon geworden wäre, hatte sich gewunden und gedreht, als wäre die Viper ihre zweite Haut, und hatte doch keinen Erfolg damit. Aber damit nicht genug. Lee und die anderen hatten das Drama auch mit anhören müssen – denn der Funk ihrer Viper funktionierte noch tadellos in diesem Licht. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem.

„ _Frak_ , was zur Hölle ist hier los?", war ihr erster Ausruf gewesen.  
„Galactica an Starbuck. Bist Du getroffen?", kam Dee's Stimme. Auf dem DRADIS musste es seltsam aussehen, Kara's Viper hatte keinen Schub mehr nach vorne. Sie bewegte sich langsam rückwärts. Es war wie ein Sog, als saugte der _Basestar_ ihre Viper ein, Meter um Meter.  
„Ja, von diesem _frakking_ Licht-Dingens…"  
„Licht-was?", Dee klang verwirrt. Was nur war da draußen los? In solchen Situationen war es ein entschiedenes Manko, dass die Galactica nicht über Bildschirme verfügte, auf denen man das Kampfgeschehen nachverfolgen konnte.  
„ _Frak. Frak. Frakkkkkk_. Mein Schiff reagiert nicht mehr. Ich kann machen, was ich will. Die Instrumente sind alle in Ordnung, aber ich … ich komme hier nicht weg. _Frak_!", im CIC hatte man hören können, wie Kara auf ihre Instrumente und Anzeigen vor sich geschlagen hatte, in der Hoffnung, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, die Kontrolle über ihr Schiff wieder zu gewinnen, wie sie den Schubhebel traktiert hatte, und der einfach nicht reagieren wollte: „Wahhh … das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, _frak_! Dieses _frakking_ Licht hält meine Viper fest, ich fliege rückwärts, obwohl ich vollen Schub nach vorne gebe… _damn it_!"  
Die Leitung knirschte, aber man konnte hören, wie Kat ihr riet, mit dem Notsitz auszusteigen: „Was für ein Vorschlag, _nugget_ ", gab Kara barsch zurück: „Als wenn ich das nicht schon zehnmal versucht hätte. Der Schleudersitz funktioniert nicht… _frak,_ sieht so aus, als hätten diese Toaster selektiv in meiner Viper all das ausgeknipst, was mir hätte nützlich sein können, _frakkkkk_!"  
Alarmiert von einer sichtlich hysterisch werdenden Starbuck, hatte der Commander persönlich zum Headset gegriffen: „Ruhig, Starbuck. _What do you hear_?"  
„ _Nothing but the rain, Sir..._ ", gab die zurück. Mechanisch zwar, aber es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte wenigstens aufgehört zu fluchen. Wenn sie daraus kommen wollte, brauchte sie einen klaren, kühlen Kopf. Und er auch. Was nun? Guter Rat schien teuer.  
„Apollo, kann man den Kontakt durchbrechen, indem man auf das Licht feuert?", fragte sein Vater. Er hatte noch immer kein wirkliches Bild vor Augen, was da draußen eigentlich los war. Ein Licht, das Starbuck gefangen hatte? Was war das nun wieder für ein Trick der Zylonen?  
„Negativ, haben wir schon versucht", antwortete Lee. Und in der Tat, er und alle anderen versammelten Viperpiloten hatten es bereits mit Gegenfeuer versucht. Das Licht interessierte sich scheinbar nicht für ihre Kugeln. Kat hatte sogar versucht, den Lichtstrahl zwischen Kara's Viper und dem Basisstern zu kreuzen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Kontakt so abreißen würde. Fehlanzeige. Sie war am Lichtstrahl abgeprallt, als wäre dieser eine harte, aber durchsichtige Schale, die nichts eindringen ließ – mit Ausnahme von Karas Viper. Und die vor allem nichts mehr hinaus ließ, was erst einmal in ihrem Inneren gefangen war. Kat's Viper wurde mit enormer Wucht zurück geschleudert, sie überschlug sich mehrfach, ehe sie wieder in eine waagrechte Flugposition kam: „Oh oh oh … das Ding hat mich … einfach ... abgeworfen", Lee hatte noch nie so viel Verwirrung und Konfusion in der Stimme der sonst so taffen Kat gehört, wie in diesem Augenblick. Und er wusste, dass das für alle seine Piloten galt. Keiner von ihnen _had to deal with anything like that before_. Sie alle waren ratlos. Mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Hilflos. Machlos. Wie ohnmächtig.

„ _Private line_ ", forderte Apollo kurzentschlossen. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass das hier kein „normaler Angriff" der Zylonen war. Aber was war schon _normal_ in diesem Krieg. _Normal_ war es sicher auch nicht, mitten im Kampf eine private Verbindung zwischen zwei Vipern haben zu wollen. Aber: Hierbei ging es um Kara. Lee war sich dessen absolut sicher. Er hatte ein ganz, ganz ungutes Gefühl. Und ihm blieb nur noch wenig Zeit.  
Dee konnte nur noch mit den Wimpern schlagen. Eine private Leitung? Was wollte Apollo denn nun schon wieder und wozu? Ihr fragender Blick ging zum Commander. Dee schluckte hart, als sie begriff. Konnte das bedeuten…? Nein, nein. Ihr Kopf wollte widersprechen, aber was sonst konnte der Grund dafür sein? Apollo wollte sich _verabschieden_.  
Der Commander nickte: „Dee, stell' ihn zu Starbuck durch. Und klink' den Rest aus." Adama seufzte und legte die Brille vor sich auf dem Glastisch ab. Ein Zeichen der Resignation. Sein Zeichen, dass der Kampf verloren war. Wenn Lee mit Kara sprechen wollte, ohne dass andere es hören sollten, dann sah sein Sohn zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Hoffnung, sie beide nach Hause zu bringen. Daran bestand für Bill Adama kein Zweifel.

„Aye Sir", gab Dee zurück, sie drückte in schneller Folge hintereinander ein paar Hebel und Knöpfe vor sich: „ _Private line established. Go ahead, Apollo_."  
Lieutenant Gaeta, die Ellenbogen auf den Instrumenten vor sich abgestützt, schlug die Hände über dem Hinterkopf zusammen. Ein leises _Frak_ entschlüpfte ihm. Hoshi tat es ihm gleich. Er war von der Pegasus gekommen. Er war einer der wenigen _lucky ones_ , die zufällig „auswärts" waren, als der zweite Kampfstern gesprengt worden war. Das war noch keine vier Wochen her. Hoshi hatte sich schnell wohl gefühlt auf der Galactica. Der Umgang hier entsprach deutlich mehr dem, was er sich von seinen Crew-Mitgliedern, Kollegen wie Vorgesetzten, auch auf der Pegasus gewünscht hatte – und dort nie bekommen hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Krieges konnte er die Nächte durchschlafen und hatte kein Magengrummen bevor er das CIC betrat. Während Commander Adama den Blick gesenkt hatte, blickte Colonel Tigh noch immer gebannt auf den DRADIS-Monitor, so als hoffte er, dort noch eine Wendung in diesem Kampf zu erkennen. Schweigen im CIC. Auch der Rest dort hatte verstanden, was Apollo's Bitte bedeutet hatte.

* * *

„Kara…", Lee hatte seine Viper so nah als möglich an den Lichtstrahl manövriert.  
„Lee…", ihr Kopf war voll tausender Dinge, die sie ihm sagen wollte. Und alle davon fühlten sich in dieser Situation falsch an. _Goodbye. Adieu. Addio_. Nichts davon wollte sie hören. Das hier war kein Goodbye, kein Adieu und schon gar kein Addio. Es durfte nicht. Und es würde nicht. „Lee… pass gut auf den Alten Mann auf, solange ich weg bin", ihre Mundwinkel versuchten ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Du kannst Dich auf mich verlassen, Kara", gab Lee zurück.  
„Und mach keinen Blödsinn, Apollo, verstanden?"

„Ich? Ist das nicht eigentlich Deine Spezialität?"

Kara's Grinsen wurde breiter: „Naja, beim letzten Mal, als ich Dich mal eben ein paar Tage alleine gelassen habe, hast Du gemeutert, Tigh eine Knarre an die Schläfe gehalten und bist mit der Präsidentin durchgebrannt", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich will nicht wieder zurückkommen und Dich in der Brig finden."

Lee nickte leicht: „ _Got it._ Botschaft angekommen. Nicht meutern, nicht mit Präsidentinnen durchbrennen", sagte er und fügte an: „Benimm Dich auf Deinem neuen Schiff, ja?"  
„Immer doch. Und Du weißt doch, wenn es drauf ankommt, bekomme ich alles zum Fliegen, und wenn es ein zylonischer Basisstern ist."

Lee hatte keinen Zweifel, dass ihr das gelingen würde. Kara hatte in den vergangenen Monaten mehrfach bewiesen, dass sie auch mit Zylonentechnologie fliegen konnte.

Lee's Gesichtszüge wurden ernst. Wie lange hatte er noch, bis sie am Basisstern angekommen waren? Zwei Minuten? Eine? Zwanzig Sekunden? _They're running out of time_. Und er konnte sie so nicht gehen lassen. Er musste es ihr sagen. Was, wenn es wirklich seine letzte Chance war? Er versuchte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
 _„_ Kara _… I … I…",_ und dann war er doch wieder zu feige, es auszusprechen. Nein, das war nicht der richtige Ort, nicht die richtige Zeit. Beides würde kommen. _He'd make that happen_. Irgendnwann würde er es ihr sagen, aber nicht aus einer Verzweiflung heraus, nicht aus Angst, weil er fürchtete sie nie wieder zu sehen.  
Stattdessen sagte er: _„I'll come for you. Promise_."  
„Ich weiß", sie brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um sie von diesem _frakking basestar_ zu holen. Hatte sie seine Augen jemals so tiefblau gesehen, _gleaming with trust and faith and love_? Sie verlor sich schon wieder darin. _Lords_ …

Kara schluckte schwer. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen und wusste in dem Moment, dass es zu spät war. Eine erste Träne zog eine salzige Straße über ihre rechte Wange. Womit hatte sie diesen Freund verdient, diesen _wingman_ , der noch nicht einmal von ihrer Seite wich, wenn der Kampf längst verloren war?  
„Lee, es wird Zeit, dass Du hier verschwindest. Wir sind gleich in der _fire range_ des Basissterns…", sagte sie leise.

„Kara… ich…", seine Stimme brach ab. Er wollte sie nicht allein lassen. Wollte nicht zusehen, wie sie in diesem Lichtkegel festhing und von dem Basisstern verschluckt wurde, was auch immer sie dahinter erwarten mochte. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben, _till the end_.

Kara legte ihre Hand an die Scheibe ihrer Cockpitabdeckung, Lee tat es ihr gleich. Sie konnten sich nicht berühren und doch war es intensiver, intimer als jede Berührung wohl je gewesen wäre. Es war ein Versprechen.  
„ _We'll be okay. Promise_ ", sie nickte leicht. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass Du Land gewinnst. Keinem ist geholfen, wenn sie uns beide hopsnehmen, oder willst Du dich von HotDog retten lassen?", wieder versuchte sie ein Lächeln, _trying to fight back her tears._ Sie wollte nicht, dass das Letzte, was er von ihr sah, von Tränen gerötete Augen und eine in Falten gelegte Stirn waren.

Lee nickte. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte: „Ich bring' Dich heim, Kara", sagte er noch einmal, ehe er seiner Viper vollen Rückschub gab. Als er wieder genügend Abstand zwischen sich und den Basisstern gebracht hatte, zog er seine Maschine fast senkrecht nach oben und feuerte, ehe er abdrehte, zwei Salven ab. Nutzlose Schüsse in die ewig-schwarze Nacht des Universums. Zwei Lichtblicke für Kara.

* * *

Lee hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so da lag. Minuten oder Stunden, was machte das auch schon für einen Unterschied. Immer und immer wieder sah er ihre Viper in diesem Basisstern verschwinden. Im nächsten Augenblick war das Zylonenschiff gesprungen. Kara war weg. Und er hatte keinen Plan, wie er sie zurückholen konnte.

 _„I'll come for you"_ , flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Es war keine Drohung gewesen. Es war ein Versprechen. Und er würde es halten. Koste es, was es wolle.

Lee hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Tür zum Pilotenquartier sich geöffnet und leise wieder geschlossen hatte. Er sah sie erst, als sie neben sein Bett – Kara's Bett – trat. Sharon.

„Wie fühlst Du dich?", fragte sie und setzte sich ungefragt neben ihn auf die Kante des Bettes.  
„Leer…", gab Lee zurück und starrte weiter an die Decke. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Helo hatte er schon erfolgreich vergrault. Der hatte nun scheinbar seine Frau geschickt.

„Ich hoffe, Du kannst mir sagen, was Deine Toaster-Freunde mit Starbuck wollen, sonst wäre ich gerne wieder alleine…", er schaute sie nicht einmal an. Er war ungerecht. Und doch hatte er diese Worte in vollem Bewusstsein dessen gesprochen, dass Sharon es wahrlich nicht verdient hatte, so behandelt zu werden. Er war verletzt. Andere sollten es auch sein.

„Lee, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Du vergräbst Dich hier in Deinem Gram, Deinem Kummer und Deinem Leid, oder aber Du tust das, was Starbuck von Dir erwarten würde: Du setzt Dich hin, knipst Dein Hirn an und machst Dir Gedanken, wie wir sie da raus kriegen", Sharon war nicht aggressiv, aber sie war bestimmt. Aber sie hatte die Anspielung auf die „Toaster-Freunde" nicht überhört: „Wenn Du meine Hilfe nicht willst, gut, aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, wir wären uns einig darüber, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, dass meine _Freunde_ hier auf diesem Schiff sind. Und ich hatte gehofft, es nicht nach allem immer und immer wieder auf's Neue erst beweisen zu müssen."

Lee biß sich kaum merklich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass eine Entschuldigung fällig war. Sie hatte absolut Recht: „Es tut mir Leid, Sharon", kam über seine Lippen und er wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ich war ungerecht. Ich fühle mich nur so … hilflos. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie wir Kara jemals finden sollen." Sein Blick wanderte wieder an die Decke. „Bisher waren es ja immer die Zylonen, die _uns_ gefunden haben…nicht umgekehrt."

„Apollo, wir holen Starbuck zurück.", sagte sie selbstsischer und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich habe einen Plan", Sharon klang überzeugt. Augenblicklich hatte sie Lee's volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm seinen Blick von der grauen Decke und schaute zu Sharon. Er musterte sie. Sie klang nicht nur so, sie wirkte auch so.  
 _Self-reliand, poised._

„Dann lass' mal hören. Ich hoffe er ist gut, denn das werden wir brauchen…"

* * *

„Lee, das ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando…", und wieder einmal waren alle Augen im CIC auf ihn gerichtet. _Déjà-vu_. Er wünschte, er müsste in diesem Raum nicht ständig eine der Hauptrollen spielen. Zum wievielten Mal passierte das eigentlich, seitdem dieser elendigliche Krieg ausgebrochen war, dass Commander und CAG, Vater und Sohn sich über den Beratungstisch der Kommandozentrale hinweg anfunkelten. Commander Adama hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er stützte sich auf dem Tisch in der Mitte ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sein Sohn ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Er wusste, dass Lee alles tun würde, um Kara zurück zu holen, aber dieser Plan war _beyond insane_. Und damit hätte er ebenso gut von Starbuck selbst stammen können.

„Falsch", konterte Lee. „Eine Rettungsmission."

Der Plan, den Athena ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, war in der Tat gefährlich. Nein, er war mehr als das. Er hatte keinen doppelten Boden, keine Seilsicherung, kein Back-Up. Er war _out-of-the-box_ , ganz so wie es Kara gefallen würde und er war mindestens so genial, wie wahnwitzig. Die Chancen, dass er gelingen würde, standen im besten Fall fünfzig zu fünfzig. Eher schlechter. Vermutlich sogar deutlich schlechter. Lee machte sich in diesem Punkt keine Illusionen. Aber Kara war jedes Risiko wert.

Zuerst hatte er gezögert. Er wollte niemand anderen involvieren. Er konnte von niemandem verlangen, mit ihm zu kommen, auf einen zylonischen Basisstern. Aber Sharon hatte ihm ganz deutlich gemacht, dass sie überhaupt seine einzige Chance war, jemals auf diesen Basisstern zu gelangen. Sie wollte ihr eigenes „Zylonen-Moment" ausnutzen. Die übrigen Zylonen auf dem Basisstern würden sie für eine ganz normale Nummer 8 halten. Sie würde nicht auffallen. Sie konnte Lee unbemerkt an Bord des Basissterns bringen. Alles, was es im Vorfeld zu tun galt, war einen Trupp Zylonen auszukundschaften, ihre Daten und Sprungkoordinaten abzugreifen, bevor man sie eliminierte, um anschließend mit dem Jäger, den Kara von Caprica zurückgebracht hatte, zum Basisstern zu springen. Lee würde Sharon mit der _Blackbird_ begleiten. Das Tarnschiff tauchte mit seiner Karbon-Haut auf den Abtastern der Zylonen nicht auf. So konnte er unerkannt zum Schiff und mit Sharons Hilfe hinein gelangen. Dann musste er nur noch Kara finden und nach Hause bringen.

Auf dem Papier klang das nach einem simpel gestrickten Plan, in dem jedoch so ziemlich alles schief gehen konnte. Lee hatte vor dieser Unterredung mit seinem Vater gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen. Vielleicht noch schwerer als damals bei der Präsidentin, als Kara auf diesem Mond abgestürzt war.

„ _Frak_ Lee, Du kannst es nicht alleine mit einem ganzen zylonischen Basisstern aufnehmen", jetzt fluchte er schon in seinem eigenen CIC, dachte der Commander. Das war wirklich das Ende der Welt…

Lee machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Er stützte seine Arme nun ebenfalls auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab. Nur wenig trennte die Gesichter der beiden Männer, von Vater und Sohn: „Für Kara nehme ich es auch mit der ganzen zylonischen Flotte auf, wenn es sein muss." Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er jede Silbe auch genau so meinte. Lee atmete einmal merklich durch: „Starbuck und Apollo passen aufeinander auf, Starbuck und Apollo sorgen dafür, dass der jeweils andere heimkommt. Und genau das werde ich tun: Ich bringe Starbuck nach Hause."

„Die Antwort ist und bleibt NEIN…", Adama wusste, dass seine Stimme zu laut war. Viel zu laut. Und er wusste auch, dass er doch eigentlich auch nichts anderes wollte. Nichts wollte er lieber, als Starbuck – Kara, seine Tochter – nach Hause zu holen, sie in die Arme zu schließen und in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und doch, Lee's Plan war … nein, er konnte diesem Wahnsinn nicht zustimmen. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

Lee verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. Trotzhaltung, dachte der Commander.

„Wir können uns nicht erlauben, Starbuck zu verlieren…", sagte er und ließ damit offen, ob er mit _wir_ die Galactica, die Flotte meinte oder sich und seinen Vater.

„ _And I cannot afford to loose both of you in one day!",_ sagte der Commander, _eyes sparkling with fear and sorrow_.

„Sharon, Du bist Dir sicher, dass sie Dich nicht erkennen werden?", Felix Gaeta war aufgestanden und ebenfalls an den Tisch getreten.

Sie nickte: „ _No way_. Für sie werde ich eine ganz normale Nummer 8 sein."

Der Plan lag auf dem Tisch. Gaeta legte die Stirn kurz in Falten, als dachte er über seine Machbarkeit oder Nichtmachbarkeit nach. „Damit steht und fällt der ganze Plan", meinte Gaeta, der nun begann, einige Notizen auf ein Blatt Papier vor ihm zu kritzeln. Das meiste erschien Lee wie fremde Schriftzeichen, Abkürzungen, einzelne Buchstaben, Zahlenfolgen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Gaeta in diesem Moment aus dem Kopf heraus berechnete, wie lange er brauchen würde, um die Herkunftskoordinaten des Zylonen-Trupps zu ermitteln und wie zuverlässig diese Berechnungen sein konnten: „Commander, ich denke, es könnte funktionieren. Wenn wir die Jäger etwa drei bis vier Minuten in Schach halten, sollten wir die Koordinaten aus ihnen herauskriegen – mit Sharon's Hilfe versteht sich", sagte er. Die nickte bestätigend. Und Gaeta fügte hinzu: „Wir können die _Blackbird_ auch noch zusätzlich mit einem unserer Zylonen-Transponder ausrüsten, nur zur Sicherheit."

Bitte was? Der Commander blickte ruckartig auf. Lieutenant Gaeta erklärte ihm, welcher Plan funktionieren könnte und welcher nicht? Das wurde ja immer besser hier.

„Bill…", Laura Roslin hatte bisher etwas abseits des Tisches gestanden. Mit verschränkten Armen, wie immer, wenn sie sich solche Pläne zum ersten Mal anhörte. Sie hatte zugehört, hatte die Argumente von Lee und Sharon gehört und die von Bill Adama. Und sie hatte ganz deutlich gespürt, welche Dynamik sich in diesem Raum ausbreitete, nicht erst seit Felix Gaeta aufgestanden war. _And the Adama men_ – nunja, das stand außer Frage, dachte sie. Die beiden waren längst nicht mehr in der Lage objektiv in dieser Sache zu entscheiden. Nur wenn sie sich so umschaute – wer in diesem Raum war das überhaupt, sie eingeschlossen? Dieses Schiff brauchte Starbuck, diese Crew wollte sie zurückholen und sie würden nichts zuversucht lassen.

Jetzt war sie an den Commander herangetreten, legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schuler: „…wenn jemand eine realistische Chance hat, Kara zurück zu holen, dann sind es die beiden." So die Präsidentin also auch. Hatte er auf seinem eigenen Schiff eigentlich auch noch etwas zu sagen? Fehlte ja nur noch, dass Billy sich einmischen würde. Wo war der eigentlich schon wieder? Adama blickte sich um. Alle Anwesenden in diesem Raum erwarteten eine Entscheidung von ihm. Konnte er wirklich Lee's Leben riskieren, um das von Kara zu retten? Das Leben eines Kindes für das eines anderen? Im schlimmsten Fall kam keiner von beiden zurück. So blieb ihm wenigstens Lee. Er schüttelte sich bei dem egoistischen Gedanken. _Selfish_ , war das. Es ging hier auch um Lee, auch wenn er als Commander der Flotte das nicht laut sagen durfte.

Ah, da war Billy. Er schien vertieft in eine Unterhaltung mit Dee. Auch nichts Neues, dachte Adama. Aber eigentlich war hier gerade nicht die Zeit für ein Schwätzchen. Dee bemerkte den Blick des Commanders: „Commander, Sir…", setzte sie an. „Ich habe die _Blackbird_ damals mit Kommunikationssträngen ausgerüstet, die über deutlich weitere Strecken funktionieren als unsere Viper und Raptor. Das Karbon und ein paar andere kleine Spielereien machen das möglich. Mit ein bisschen Glück können wir die Reichweite noch ein bisschen ausdehnen, so dass die Galactica sich unbemerkt, weit im Hintergrund halten kann, ich errechne gerade, wie weit das gehen könnte." Hier arbeiteten scheinbar alle gegen ihn, dachte Adama. Aber es verwunderte ihn eigentlich nicht, im Gegenteil, es zeigte ihm einmal mehr, wie wichtig Starbuck für diese Flotte war und welchen Zusammenhalt es in seiner Mannschaft gab. Keiner zögerte, das Leben für seine Kameraden auf's Spiel zu setzen. Keiner kniff vor etwaigen _one-way-missions_. Die Galactica stand zusammen. Bei all seiner Angst um Lee, dem konnte er sich nicht erwehren. Keiner von beiden hatte es ihm bisher erzählt, aber er hatte Augen im Kopf und der Zickzack-Streifen durch ihre beiden _dogtags_ war nur schwer zu übersehen. Er wusste, was das hieß. Und er wusste auch, dass sein Sohn ohne Starbuck nicht mehr dergleiche sein würde. Kara war seine zweite Hälfte. Er durfte sich dem nicht in den Weg stellen und musste alles tun, um die beiden Häften wieder zusammen zu führen. _For god's sake … for Lee's sake_.

„Was ist, wenn Boomer an Bord ist?", fragte Tigh. Ihm war klar, dass die Ausführung des Plans inzwischen unausweichlich war. Das CIC hatte sich mehr oder weniger geschlossen hinter Apollo, Athena und ihr waghalsiges Vorhaben gestellt. Aber ein paar Ungereimtheiten und Fallstricke gab es noch, die zumindest im Vorfeld angesprochen werden sollten, dachte er:„Wenn ich dieses ganze Download-System richtig verstanden habe, dann müsste Boomer aber doch auch Deine Erinnerungen haben, oder nicht, Sharon?"

Ganz toll, dachte Lee. Der einzige Haken am ausgeklügelten Plan, und Saul Tigh hatte ihn prompt gefunden.

„Das ist richtig", antwortete Sharon. „Aber ich – wir – sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass Boomer nicht an Bord dieses Basissterns sein wird." Sie erkannte die fragenden Blicke der Umstehenden und fügte fast nahtlos die Erklärung an: „Nach allem, wie dieser Angriff heute Nachmittag abgelaufen ist, müssen wir annehmen, dass jemand gezielt Starbuck finden und entführen wollte. Dieser Jemand war nicht an einem Kampf mit uns interessiert, warum sonst hat der _basestar_ keine weiteren Jäger geschickt? Der Lichtstrahl, der zielgerichtet genau ihre Viper getroffen hat, lässt eigentlich keinen anderen Schluss zu. Und es gibt nur Einen, zu dem diese Aktion passt … Leoben."

„Der Kerl, dem wir auf Ragnar begegnet sind und der dann kurz danach auch in der Flotte aufgetaucht war?", fragte Tigh erstaunt.

Lee nickte: „Ganz genau, der."

„Und was will er von Kara?", fragte die Präsidentin. Für sie ergab das alles noch nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Warum sollte der Zylone gerade Lieutenant Thrace entführen wollen? Welche Informationen glaubte er von ihr zu bekommen?

„Weil er ein … nun ja…", Sharon rang sichtlich nach Worten.

„Weil er verrückt ist. Verrückt und besessen.", Lee brachte es ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt. „Er hat Kara während seines Verhörs damals schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben, hat ihr irgendwas von _special destiny_ erzählt und davon, dass sie zu ihm gehört. Er ist, nennen wir es, ziemlich zudringlich geworden."

Bill Adama versuchte sich zu erinnern. Konnte es sein, dass dieser letzte Teil in Kara's Bericht nicht aufgetaucht war? Es würde ihn nicht wundern. Nicht wundern, würde es ihn im Übrigen auch, wenn Lee nun gänzlich die Fassung verlieren würde, nachdem nun alle Fakten auf dem Tisch waren. Er vermutete stark, dass Lee und Sharon diesen Teil nicht von sich aus angesprochen hätten, hätte Tigh nicht danach gefragt. Der Commander wusste, dass dieser Aspekt seinem Sohn noch weniger gefiel, als wenn davon auszugehen gewesen wäre, dass Kara ein „normaler" Gefangener der Zylonen war, aus dem man irgendwelche strategischen oder kriegsrelevanten Informationen herausbekommen wollte. Und ihm gefiel das auch ganz und gar nicht, Kara in der Hand eines – wie auch immer – perversen Zylonen zu wissen.

„Soll das heißen, wir gehen davon aus, dass dieser Leoben einen ganzen Basisstern einsetzt, nur um Starbuck zu entführen, _because he'd fallen for her_?", Tigh blickte ungläubig zwischen Sharon und Lee hin und her. Die beiden nickten synchron. _Lords_ … mit welchen Waffen wurde in diesem Krieg denn noch gekämpft?

„Na schön", der Commander gab sich geschlagen. „Wenn ihr auf dem _basestar_ seid, springen wir zu Euch und nehmen das Schiff unter Beschuss. Ihr habt dann zwanzig Minuten. Länger halten wir nicht stand."

Ein Teil der Anspannung fiel augenblicklich von Lee ab: „Mehr brauchen wir nicht", sagte er.

„Viel Glück, ihr werdet es brauchen", sagte der Commander und verließ mit seinem XO das CIC. Er wollte seiner Mannschaft die Zeit geben, die sie jetzt brauchte – ohne _Commander on deck._ Im Vorbeigehen war von Lee ein befreites „Danke Dad" zu hören. Wie gut tat das, von ihm endlich wieder so genannt zu werden. _Dad_.

Lee _breathed a sigh of relief_. Er klopfte zwei, drei Mal auf den Tisch vor ihm, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, in dem er Kara ganz deutlich vor sich sah – nicht in ihrer Viper in diesem Gefängnis aus Licht, sondern in diesem schwarzen One-Suit, den sie zur Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters getragen hatte – _I'll come for you_ – und drehte sich dann in die Runde um. Ermutigende Blicke von allen Seiten, zustimmendes Nicken. _All for one_. Die Crew der Galactica hielt zusammen, auch wenn sie dabei ab und an den Commander ausstechen musste.

„Danke, Leute. Danke für Eure Unterstützung", sagte er. „Und vor allem, danke Dir, Athena. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen soll."

„Bring Starbuck heim, das reicht", gab Sharon zurück.

* * *

Nun hieß es auskundschaften, spähen und warten. warten. warten. Lee hatte so ziemlich jeden verfügbaren Raptor bemannt und auf die Suche geschickt. Je schneller sie die Zylonen finden würden, desto schneller kämen sie zu Kara. Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl, es war, als hätten sie den Spieß umgedreht. Jetzt suchten sie nach den Zylonen, nicht umgekehrt. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sie ebenso gut finden würden, wie die Zylonen sie die ganze Zeit über immer und immer wieder gefunden hatten.

Er war nervös. Und er versuchte gar keinen Hehl mehr daraus zu machen. Warum auch? Jeder auf diesem Schiff wusste, dass Apollo Starbuck zurückhaben wollte, um jeden Preis.

Der fünfte Tag nach Starbuck's Entführung war angebrochen. Die Unsicherheit zehrte an ihnen allen. Sein Sohn war schier nicht mehr in der Lage, sich ruhig zu halten, ständig tippelte er mit den Füßen oder lief gleich im Raum auf und ab. Bill wagte nicht zu fragen, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich geschlafen hatte. Gaeta beobachtete den DRADIS-Monitor noch akribischer als zuvor, so dass Adama schon befürchtete, dass seine Augen sich demnächst selbst in kleine grüne DRADIS-Symbole verwandeln würden und der Rest seiner Piloten war ohne Pause in der Luft. Alle flogen sie freiwillig Doppelschichten für Starbuck – wieder einmal. Damals auf dem roten Mond hatte alles ein gutes Ende genommen, er hoffte inständig, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders sein würde.

„Bill, mach Dir keine Gedanken. Es wird schon gut gehen", Laura Roslin ließ sich neben Commander Adama auf die Couch in seinem Quartier sinken. Seit gut zehn Minuten hatte er in sein halbleeres – oder halbvolles – Wiskeyglas gestarrt und keinen Ton mehr gesagt. Er drehte das Glas nur beständig hin und her. Er war nervös. Die Spannung in diesem Raum war förmlich zum Greifen. Laura hatte das Gefühl, einfach nur zupacken zu müssen.

Als er keine Reaktion auf ihre Worte zeigte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, führte ihn zum Tisch und zwang ihn mehr oder weniger dazu, das Glas abzustellen und so von ihr Notiz zu nehmen: „Bill, Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Er liebt sie."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er schließlich und ließ offen, welchen Teil ihrer Aussage er damit meinte. „Hätte ich ihm die Mission nicht genehmigt, Lee wäre schnurgerade zum Hangardeck gelaufen und auf eigene Faust gestartet. Und Athena vermutlich hinterher, Gaeta hätte die Startfreigabe erteilt, und Dee Kontakt über eine sichere Leitung gewährleistet. Meine Leute halten zusammen…"

„Die beiden werden Kara zurückbringen, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte sie.

„Ich hoffe, Du behältst auch dieses Mal Recht", gab Adama zurück.

Die beiden saßen eine ganze Weile so nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Erst das Schrillen des Telefons riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Lee: „Dad, wir haben sie."

„ _Good hunting_ , Apollo. Und Lee – pass' auf Euch auf."

* * *

Er konnte den Basisstern in der Ferne bereits ausmachen. Vier große Spitzen, die wie überlange Pfeile in die Nacht ragten. Darum herum herrschte reger Flugbetrieb. Jäger patrouillierten, landeten und starteten wieder, flogen die Formation, lösten sich voneinander und formierten sich neu.

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass dieses Ding funktioniert", sagte er sich mit Blick auf den Zylonen-Transponder, den der Chief sicherheitshalber noch an der Decke der _Blackbird_ angebracht hatte. An und für sich sollte die Karbonhaut der _Blackbird_ schon Tarnung genug sein. Er und Athena hatten vollkommene Funkstille vereinbart. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass die Zylonen einen Funkspruch auffingen. Das hätte ihren gesamten Plan in einer Sekunde zu Nichte gemacht. Er folgte ihrem Jäger in geringem Abstand. „ _Damn, the end of the world…_ ", dachte er. Jetzt folgte er schon einer Zylonin in die Schlacht. Aber diese Zylonin war seine einzige Chance, den Menschen wieder zu bekommen, der ihm am wichtigsten war. Er vertraute Athena. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ausliefern oder die Flotte verraten würde. Athena trug nicht nur eine _colonial uniform_ , sie war eine von ihnen, ganz und gar.

Bis hierher war es einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Gaeta und Athena hatten mühelos die Herkunftskoordinaten der Zylonen dekodiert, die Racetrack und Skulls in einem Asteroidengürtel entdeckt hatten. Bis die Toaster wussten, was mit ihnen geschieht, war der Kampf schon vorbei. Für sie.

Und jetzt waren Lee und Sharon nur noch wenige Minuten von ihrem Ziel entfernt. Alles lief glatt. _Like clockwork_. Für Lee's Geschmack fast zu glatt und zu problemlos. Was, wenn sie erwartet wurden? Wenn das eine Falle war, wenn man sie bloß in Sicherheit wiegen und dann zuschlagen wollte? Wenn ihre Annahme richtig war, und tatsächlich Leoben Kara in einem Alleingang gekidnappt hatte, dann rechnete er doch sicherlich auch damit, dass ihre Freunde einen Vorstoß versuchen würden, oder etwa nicht? _Trap or not_ , er würde Kara finden. Im Notfall eben unter erschwerten Bedingungen. „ _Frak_ , Kara … halt' noch ein klein bisschen durch, wir sind gleich bei Dir", dachte Lee.

Alles war genauso, wie Athena es vorausgesagt hatte. Niemand schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen oder sie zu verdächtigen. Sie gelangte ohne Probleme mit ihrem Jäger in den Hangar des Basissterns. Lee konnte wie verabredet an der Unterseite andocken, Sharon ließ ihn hinein. Kaum waren die beiden im Inneren, erschütterten erste Detonationen das Schiff. Die Galactica hatte in den Kampf eingegriffen.

„Ich halte hier die Stellung und bewache unser Taxi nach Hause", sagte Sharon und deutete auf den Jäger. „Viel Glück, Apollo."

„Danke. – Und Sharon, wenn wir in zwanzig Minuten nicht zurück sind, dann hau' ab, verstanden? Ich will keinen Ärger mit Helo", sagte Lee.

Sharon nickte: „Ihr werdet hier sein."

Lee war noch nie im Inneren eines zylonischen Basissterns gewesen. Und er hatte sich auch keine Vorstellung davon gemacht, wie es dort aussehen könnte. Er merkte, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Er fühlte sich übermannt, überrumpelt von dem Eindruck, den dieses Schiff auf ihn machte. Die Technologie der Zylonen war der ihren in der Tat um Vieles voraus. _Lightyears ahead_. Der Hangar hatte ihn an den Jäger erinnert, mit dem Kara von diesem Mond zurückgekommen war, seine Wände schienen zu atmen, zu leben, der Boden federte nach und war doch so stabil, dass Flugzeuge darauf landen konnten. Die Gänge, durch die er jetzt lief, glichen eher einem Hochsicherheitstrakt aus Glas. Er hörte Klänge. Überall an den Wänden waren Projektionen zu sehen. Lee hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Wären es Wegweiser zu Kara gewesen, er hätte sie nicht lesen können. Auch Sharon hatte ihm nicht genau sagen können, wo er Kara finden würde. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, mehr aber auch nicht. Dieser Wegbeschreibung folgte er nun zielstrebig.

Seine Anweisung – Sharon's Anweisung – lautete, so wenig Aufsehen wie nur irgendwie möglich zu erregen. Das hieß auch: Jedem unnötigen _fight_ aus dem Weg gehen. Denn selbst wenn die Entführung ein Alleingang Leoben's war und von den übrigen Zylonen mehr oder weniger geduldet, dann war Leoben noch längst nicht der einzige Zylone auf diesem Schiff. Das merkte Lee indessen recht schnell. Er war zwei Kopien der blonden Frau ausgewichen, hatte sich im Schatten einer Wand vor einem der PR-Fritzen versteckt, den man auf Ragnar zurückgelassen hatte und sah nun am Ende des Ganges drei Sharons auftauchen.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Sie glichen sich vom Scheitel bis zur Fußsohle. Sharon und doch nicht Sharon. Aber auch für diesen Fall hatten sie in ihrem Plan vorgesorgt. Lee und Athena hatten ein Codewort vereinbart, an dem Lee die „echte" Sharon erkennen konnte.

Er hielt sich nahe der Wände, zum einen um nicht von einem unerwarteten Einschlag aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen zu werden, zum anderen, weil diese wenigstens ein bisschen Deckung gaben. Die Galactica setzte dem Basisstern kräftig zu. Draußen setzten seine Leute ihr Lebens auf's Spiel, für Kara und seinen Plan. Er musste sie finden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, fünf Minuten waren schon abgelaufen, als Lee vor einer Tür angelangt war und stutzte. Er war in jenem Sektor des Schiffs angekommen, den Sharon ihm als den wahrscheinlichsten Aufenthaltsbereich von Kara beschrieben hatte und mit einem Mal war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass er Kara hinter eben jener Tür finden würde. Aufgrund der Detonationen konnte er nicht hören, ob sich jemand dahinter befand oder nicht, ob dort gesprochen wurde oder nicht, aber er war sich sicher.

Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern kickte er mit getrecktem Bein die Tür ein, die Waffe gezückt, bereit auf alles und jeden zu feuern, der sich ihm in den Weg stellen sollte.

„Na, sieh' mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da? Captain Leland Joseph Adama, genannt Lee. Oder darf ich Apollo zu Dir sagen?", Athena hatte Recht behalten. Es war Leoben. Und Kara war bei ihm. Er hatte sie an die Wand gedrängt. Sie hatte einige Kratzer im Gesicht und Lee glaubte auch an den Armen kleinere Blessuren zu sehen, aber ansonsten schien sie unversehrt zu sein. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie es _inside_ aussehen mochte. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann Du dich zu uns gesellen würdest, nicht wahr Liebling?"  
Er griff nach Kara's Kinn, die angewidert ihren Kopf ruckartig zur Seite drehte. „Ach, schüchtern heute?", spottete er. „Seit Tagen redet Kara von nichts anderem, als dass Apollo kommen und sie retten würde. Ich hatte schon geglaubt, Super-Apollo ist doch nicht so gut, wie alle sagen…", Hohn und Verachtung waren nicht zu überhören.

Lee musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht augenblicklich seine Pistole abzufeuern, aber Leoben stand zu nah an Kara. Die Gefahr, sie zu treffen, war viel zu groß.

„Lass diese Spielchen, und lass Kara gehen. Sofort", sagte er.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", gab dieser zurück. „Und im Übrigen, ich glaube nicht, dass Du in der Position bist, Forderungen zu stellen, Apollo. Das hier ist ein Zylonen-Schiff…"

Der Ausdruck in Kara's Augen machte Lee Angst. Er war nicht ängstlich, nicht bange, er war _terrified_. Was hatte Leoben mit ihr angestellt? Was hatte er ihr angetan?

„Lee…", ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. Sie klang wie der Blick in ihren Augen.

„Wie Du bemerkt haben dürftest bin ich nicht allein, die Galactica wird Euch nicht entkommen lassen", sagte Lee. Ein Bluff, absolut. Aber er schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Immerhin schien Leoben für einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, ein Augenblick, der Lee genügte, um zwei flotte Schritte nach vorne zu machen. Er war nun fast in Nahkampfreichweite.

Dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Ein schwerer Einschlag kam ihm zu Hilfe. Er erschütterte das ganze Schiff. Der Raum wackelte, das Bücherregal zu Lee's linker Seite kippte um. Leoben verlor für einen kurzen Moment das Gleichgewicht, was Kara für sich nutzen konnte. Sie, die sich selbst an der Wand in ihrem Rücken abstützen konnte, verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Magengrube und katapultierte ihn so von sich weg. Er taumelte rückwärts und fing sich an einer gegenüberliegenden Wand ab. Der Weg zu Lee war frei.

Der, die Waffe noch immer auf Leoben gerichtet, schloss den Abstand zu Kara mit zwei weiten Schritten und zog sie an seine Seite.

„Na, komm schon Apollo. Drück ab. Schieß doch", forderte ihn Leoben auf. „Aber denk immer daran, ich komme wieder."

„Das mag sein", gab Lee zurück. „Aber bis es soweit ist und Du wieder heruntergeladen bist, verschaffen wir uns Zeit, um von hier zu verschwinden."

„ _One day_ … wirst Du mich lieben, Kara. Ich weiß es…", sagte Leoben noch, bevor ihn Apollo's Kugel genau in der Mitte der Stirn traf. Der leblose Körper des Zylonen fiel zu Boden.

Lee atmete erleichtert durch. Er drückte Kara jetzt fest an sich, _rubbing her back_ , als wollte er sich versichern, dass noch alles dran war an ihr. Sie zitterte.

„Alles gut, alles okay. Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er. „Wir müssen hier weg. Athena wartet im Hangar auf uns. Kannst Du laufen?"

Kara nickte stumm. Sie sah mitgenommen aus. _Clouded. Confused_.

* * *

Zurück auf der Galactica fand sich Lee ein weiteres Mal auf der Krankenstation wieder. Cottle hatte Kara ein Schlafmittel gegeben, so dass sie etwas zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Sie hatte den gesamten Rückflug über nicht aufgehört unkontrolliert zu zittern, hatte sich nicht entspannt, nicht einmal in seinen Armen. Lee war besorgt.

Athena hatte wie verabredet im Hangar auf sie gewartet. „ _What do you hear, Starbuck_?", hatte Athena gerufen, in dem Moment als Lee und Kara um die letzte Ecke gebogen waren. Und das vereinbarte Codewort hatte unmittelbar seine Wirkung gezeigt.

„ _Nothing, but the rain_ ", kam deren mechanische Antwort. Es war komisch, diesen Satz von jemand anderem als vom Alten Mann zu hören, zumal aus dem Mund einer Zylonin. Und doch brachte es den Anflug eines Schmunzelns auf Kara's Lippen. Sie wollte so sehr glauben, dass nun alles wieder gut werden, dass sie in Sicherheit war und bleiben würde, dass Leoben ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnte, dass sie vergessen würde.

Objektiv betrachtet herrschte im Hangar das blanke Chaos. Aber das machte es ihnen nur einfacher, unbemerkt zurück in den Raptor zu schlüpfen.

„Braucht Du einen ECO?", hatte Lee Athena gefragt.

„Danke, ich glaube, ich schaff das alleine. Bleib' Du bei Starbuck. Wenn ich Dich brauche, sag ich Bescheid", hatte Sharon geantwortet.

Lee war dankbar, dass er bei Kara sein konnte. Er hatte versucht, ihr alles zu geben, was er konnte: Wärme, Sicherheit, Beistand, _protection, comfort_. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, gar nicht bis zu ihr durchzudringen. Es war, als wäre Kara mental gar nicht da. Sie war _exhaustet_ , ausgezehrt, war in diesen wenigen Tagen merklich dünner geworden. Ihre Schlüsselbeine traten unter den Tanks deutlicher hervor als Lee es in Erinnerung hatte und an ihrer Hüfte spürte er deutlich den spitzen Beckenknochen unter ihrer Cargohose. Was nur war passiert?

Cottle hatte ihn inzwischen sicherlich schon dreimal hinauskomplimentiert. Lee hatte das einfach ignoriert und hatte ihm ganz deutlich gemacht, dass er - solange Major Cottle daraus keinen Befehl machen würde – nicht gehen würde. Und das tat der Schiffsarzt der Galactica nicht. Er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, und dass _pulling the rank_ , hier nicht weiterhelfen würde. Apollo wäre vermutlich bei der ersten Tür hinausgegangen und bei der nächsten wieder herein gekommen. Wenn das so weiterging, dann konnte er für Apollo und Starbuck ein _private quater_ auf der Krankenstation einrichten. Er würde es einmal in den Akten überprüfen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden zu seinen häufigsten Patienten gehörten.

Lee hatte schon eine Weile alleine neben Kara's Bett gesessen, als der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde. Sein Vater trat ein.

„Dad…", flüsterte Lee.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht schneller weggekommen. Ich musste zuerst sicher sein, dass wir diese Toaster für's erste wieder abgeschüttelt haben", sagte er und fügte leise hinzu: „Danke, dass Du unser Mädchen zurückgebracht hast, und Dich auch."

„Dad … ich…"

„Schon gut, Lee.", sagte Adama und legte eine Hand auf die linke Schulter seines Sohnes. Er machte den Eindruck als könnte diese _encouariging gesture_ brauchen.

Cottle beobachtete die Szene. Vater und Sohn, Commander und CAG und ihr _lead pilot_. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wenn es um Starbuck ging, dann war bei beiden Adama-Männern an rationales Handeln nicht mehr zu denken. Aber vielleicht brauchte es gerade solche Bindungen in diesem Krieg.

Er beschloss, dass die zwei nun genügend Zeit zu dritt gehabt hatten. Es gab da ein paar Dinge, die er mit ihnen besprechen musste. Er trat hinter den Vorhang und räusperte sich.

„Wie geht es ihr, Doc?", fragte der Commander.

„Bis auf ein paar kleinere Blessuren ist sie körperlich in Ordnung. Nichts, was uns Sorgen machen müsste, bis auf eine Sache vielleicht, ihre Psyche dagegen schon…", antwortet Cottle.

„Was meinen Sie?", Adama hasste es, wenn Cottle für ihn in Rätseln sprach. Konnte er nicht einmal mit einer Antwort alle medizinischen Fakten auf den Tisch legen?

„Sie starrt Löcher an die Decke, ist lethargisch, spricht kein Wort. Und ich denke, wir sind uns einig: Für Starbuck ist das mehr als ungewöhnlich. Irgendetwas muss auf diesem Schiff passiert sein, das sie ziemlich mitgenommen hat."

Lee und sein Vater nickten stumm. Das deckte sich hundertprozentig mit dem, was Lee seit ihrer Rettung wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte keine fünf Sätze mit ihm gesprochen, seitdem er sie gefunden und aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit hatte. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, im Gegenteil, es besorgte ihn von Stunde zu Stunde mehr. Kara hatte schon viele unschöne Dinge erlebt, Kämpfe, Verletzungen, nicht zuletzt den Übergriff auf der Pegasus, aber bisher hatte sie alles recht gut weggesteckt. Manchmal hatte sie ihren Kummer sicherlich auch in einer Flasche von Chief Tyrol's „Edelbrand" ertränkt. Aber kein Ereignis, mochte es auch noch so schrecklich gewesen sein, hatte Kara bisher so zurückgelassen. Lee hatte Angst um sie. Und seine Magengrube sagte ihm, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte.

„Und die körperliche Sache?", fragte er schließlich.

Cottle ging zu Kara's Bett und hob ihren linken Arm hoch. Ein relativ frischer Schnitt lief von ihrem Handgelenk etwa fünf Zentimeter in Richtung Ellenbogen.

Der Commander senkte den Blick und schloss betroffen die Augen.

„ _Frak_ …", war alles, was Lee zu Stande brachte. Intuitiv griff er nach Kara's Hand und drückte ihre Finger in den seinen.

Cottle musste den beiden nichts erklären. Bill und Lee wussten, was dieser rote Strich an Kara's Arm zu bedeuten hatte: Sie hatte versucht, sich umzubringen.

* * *

Hmmmm... guess what's coming next? Hope you liked this one. If so, please review. And once again: To all my silent readers - I know you're still there :). Thanks for reading and following. Reviews very very welcome!

Your PoV


	14. Fear

Hiya everybody, sorry this took too long ... but here we go again with our next chapter. So let's see what will happend after Lee saved Kara from the basestar. How will she deal with what has happend there? Will she ever be the same again?

Autsch ... das hat definitiv zu lange gedauert ... sorry. Aber zur Entschädigung gibt's heute ein extra langes Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt. Zur Erinnerung: Lee hat Kara aus Leoben's Händen befreit und vom Basestar gerettet. Was Cottle bei Kara diagnostiziert, mag Lee und seinem Vater gar nicht gefallen. Wie wird Kara mit dem umgehen, was auf dem Basestar passiert ist - und überhaupt, was ist dort geschehen? Lest selbst

By the way: Thanks for all your reviews and for following my story!

* * *

 ** _Fear ~ Angst_**

 _Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein. Das Pilotenquartier war vollkommen still – und dunkel. Sie schien niemanden geweckt zu haben. Dann hatte sie zumindest nicht geschrien oder um sich getreten. Vielleicht ein kleiner Fortschritt. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, zog ihre Beine enger an ihren Oberkörper, wickelte sich bis zum Kopf in ihre Decke. Sie schloss die Augen. Und augenblicklich waren sie wieder da, die Bilder, die ihr nachts den Schlaf raubten und sie tagsüber nicht losließen: ein blutiges Messer, Leoben's Gesicht, wie er sie anlächelt, auf sie zukommt, die Wände ihres Gefängnisses, das sie so an ihre frühere Wohnung in Caprica erinnert hatte, eine Glasscherbe, die auf den Badfußboden fällt._

* * *

Dieses Kartenspiel verlief ganz und gar nicht nach Kara's Geschmack. Sie war drauf und dran zu verlieren. Schon wieder. Hatte das Glück sie denn nun endgültig verlassen? Sie hatte eben ihre letzte Zigarre eingesetzt – und verloren. Jetzt ging es um einen Protein-Riegel, den Rest einer Zahnpasta-Tube und ein paar echter Stricksocken. Und so, wie es aussah, würde sie nichts von dem mit in ihr Quartier nehmen dürfen. _Frak the world…_

Moment Mal, dachte sie. Hatte sie gerade richtig gesehen? Hatte Crashdown nicht eine Karte aus seinem Hosenbund gezaubert?

„Ich will sehen", sagte Crash. Der Rest legte seine Karten auf den Tisch, er ebenfalls. Er hatte wieder das höchste Blatt.

Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, seine gewonnenen Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Kara's Faust traf ihn unvermittelt und so hart, dass es ihn rücklings vom Stuhl warf. Augenblicklich war der gesamte Raum in Aufruhr. Racetrack und HotDog versuchten sie zurückzuhalten. Pappnasen, dachte Kara und schüttelte sich mit Gewalt aus der Umklammerung frei, wobei sie HotDog die Nase blutig schlug und Racetrack ein blaues Auge verpasste.

„Hey, hey, hey, _Starbuck, cool down_ ", Helo war von der anderen Seiten des Raumes herüber geeilt, um einzugreifen, sich der Gefahr bewusst, auch eine auf die Nase zu bekommen. Er bekam ihre Arme zu fassen und schaffte es, sie hinter ihrem Rücken zu überkreuzen. Er war nicht sonderlich vorsichtig, aber um einen Starbuck'schen Tobsuchtsanfall zu unterbinden und zu verhindern, dass noch jemand auf der Krankenstation landete, schien ihm das ein probates Mittel zu sein. „ _Easy Starbuck_ …"

„Was ist denn hier los, bitte?", Lee hatte gerade gemeinsam mit Dee und Billy den Raum betreten. Er hatte eine lange Schicht im CIC hinter sich und hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut. War wohl nichts, dachte er.

„Starbuck ist mal wieder ausgeflippt", antworte Crashdown, der sich langsam wieder hochrappelte. An seiner rechten Wange konnte man Kara's Faustabdruck ausmachen.

Lee seufzte: „Starbuck, was ist los?", fragte er noch einmal, nun an Kara gewandt.

„Crash hat beschissen", gab diese etwas kleinlaut zurück.

„Und deswegen holst Du zum Rundumschlag aus?", Lee war zu ungehalten. Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu deutlich. Und er bekam keine Antwort mehr von ihr. Stattdessen brüllte sie ein „Ihr könnt mich alle mal", boxte sich den Weg zum Ausgang frei. Auf ihrem Weg den Korridor entlang schubste sie wahllos und willkürlich Menschen zur Seite, trat Kisten um. Das Letzte was von ihr zu hören war, ein lautes „Frakkkk…", das an den Wänden widerhallte.

Lee blieb kopfschüttelnd in der Tür stehen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihr nachzulaufen. Das einzige, was er sich jetzt abholen konnte, war das Muster ihrer fünf Finger auf einer seiner Wangen. Er seufzte erneut tief: Das war der vierte Zwischenfall dieser Art, seitdem sie von diesem Basisstern zurückgekommen war. Der vierte, von dem er etwas mitbekommen hatte. Wie hoch die _Dunkelziffer_ war, wusste er nicht.

Starbuck war aggressiv, streitsüchtig. Hitzig und zänkisch war sie schon immer gewesen, aber jetzt war sie es mehr als sonst. Er hatte den Eindruck, als redete sie gar nicht mehr, weder mit ihm, noch mit anderen, stattdessen tobte sie, schrie und schlug um sich. Meistens wegen Banalitäten – wie einem Kartenspiel – oder auch gänzlich ohne erkennbaren Grund. Ob ihre Fäuste ihre Kameraden oder Wände trafen, schien für sie keinen Unterschied zu machen. Die Flugschüler hatten regelrecht Angst vor ihr. Die ersten hatten sich bereits krankgemeldet. Er wusste, dass er mit ihr reden musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu ihr druchdringen sollte. _Frak, Kara_ …

* * *

Die Viper krachte mit voller Wucht auf das Landedeck. Sie hinterließ ein kreischendes Geräusch, als sie über das Metall schrammte und kam schließlich zum Liegen. Lee stürmte augenblicklich aus dem Kommandostand über dem Hangardeck, er sprintete die Leiter zum Deck hinunter, mindestens zwei Sprossen auf einmal nehmend. Er war alarmiert. Kara hatte noch nie eine Landung vergeigt. Noch. nie. _Never ever_. Sie hatte ihre Viper selbst dann noch sicher gelandet, wenn ihr eine Tragfläche oder mehr gefehlt hatte. Nicht selten hatte der Chief sie mit großen Augen angeschaut und entgeistert gefragt, wie zur Hölle sie diese Maschine geflogen, geschweige denn gelandet habe. Und jetzt war eine routinemäßige Landung völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Zudem hatten ihm die letzten Bruchstücke des übertragenen Funks ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Es waren nur Wortfetzen gewesen, die er aufgefangen hatte – „ _Leave me alone_ …", „ _Stay away_ …" und „… _wanna die_ " – aber sie genügten, um ihm das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren zu lassen. _Kara please_ …

Als er am Hangardeck ankam, waren der Chief und sein Team schon dabei, Kara aus ihrer Viper zu holen. Sie hatte die Cockpit-Abdeckung scheinbar nicht alleine aufbekommen. _Lords_ , Lee wurde Angst und Bange. Ihre Viper sah furchtbar aus, alles, was nicht unmittelbar zum Rumpf gehörte, war abgetrennt oder zumindest orendlich deformiert. Er schluckte. _Kara_ … Jammer stand auf der oberen Stufe der Leiter, er hatte seine Arme unter ihren Ellenbogen durchgeschlungen und versuchte sie aus der Viper zu hieven. Tyrol und Cally standen bereit, ihm zu helfen. Aber irgendetwas schien Jammer gehörig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht zu haben. Er wankte gefährlich, _struggeling to regain a safe stand_ , Tyrol und Cally waren aber zum Glück zu Stelle. Da sah Lee, was den Deckhand so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte: Kara trat um sich, sie strampelte wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Medizin nicht nehmen wollte, nur dass eine Kara Thrace viel mehr Kraft und Energie besaß verglichen mit einem kleinen Kind – und auch viel mehr Zerstörungswut. Sie ließ ihre Fäuste fliegen, so wie sie es in den vergangenen Tagen oft getan hatte, nur schien sie dieses Mal vollkommen abwesend zu sein. Wusste sie, wo sie war?

Die drei hatten Kara die Leiter herunter gezerrt, als er sie erreichte. Er hoffte, sie würde sich beruhigen, wenn sie ihn sehen würde, aber er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm, dass sie überhaupt irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas wahrnahm.

„Kara, Kara … _hold on_ … ich bin's", sagte er und versuchte so gut es ging, ihren Schlägen auszuweichen. Sie hatte Jammer inzwischen mehr oder minder abgeschüttelt, stattdessen versuchte nun Lee, sie von hinten zu umschlingen und so zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Kara, beruhige Dich … bitte", Lee war verzweifelt. Was war mit ihr los? Sie benahm sich wie im Delirium. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Griff, seine Umarmung etwas ausrichten würde, aber Fehlanzeige. Sie strampelte noch immer genauso wie zuvor. Ihre Augen waren glasig. Leer. Ihr Ellenbogen traf ihn hart im Gesicht. Wieder ein Veilchen, dachte er.

„Sie ist vollkommen neben der Spur", hörte er Cally sagen. Das nächste, was er hörte war, die tiefe Stimme von Dr. Cottle: „Aus dem Weg…" _Help was on its way_.

Cottle hatte die aufgezogene Spritze schon in der Hand, als er nahe genug war, jagte er Kara die Nadel blindlings in den Hals. Die schrie einmal schmerzhaft auf. Im nächsten Moment schon erschlafften ihre Glieder, sie sackte in Lee's Armen zusammen. Er musste den Doktor erschrocken angesehen haben, denn der erklärte sich sogleich: „Keine Sorge, ich hab sie sediert, damit wir sie in die Krankenstation bringen können. In ein paar Stunden ist sie wach und dann wissen wir hoffentlich, was diesen Anfall ausgelöst hat." _Sickbay_. Schon wieder.

* * *

Cottle war ein guter Arzt. Daran hatte Lee keinen Zweifel, aber dieses Mal hatte er nicht Recht behalten. Die Stunden, die das Schlafmittel maximal wirken konnte, waren längst verstrichen. Doch Kara schlief noch immer. Sie atmete eigenständig, Herzfrequenz und Puls waren völlig normal. Auch alle anderen Organe arbeiteten so, wie es sich gehörte. Nur, sie wachte nicht auf. Sie ließ sich auch nicht wecken. Reagierte nicht, weder auf Ansprache, noch auf irgendetwas anderes. Kara befand sich in einem selbstsamen Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Koma, zwischen Traumwelt und Realität. Und keiner konnte sie zurückholen. Mit diesen Gedanken stand Lee nun vor der Tür zum Quartier seines Vaters. Er schluckte und klopfte dann zögerlich.

„Herein.", kam es von drinnen.

Lee trat ein. Er kam sich verloren vor.

„Ich habe gehört, Starbuck hatte eine unsanfte Landung", sagte er. „Wie geht es ihr?" Commander Adama hatte gehört, dass sich neben Starbuck auch Chief Tyrol und zwei seiner Crewmitglieder auf der Krankenstation eingefunden hatten. Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, wonach Starbuck „ _völlig von der Rolle_ " und „ _out of control_ " gewesen sei. Aber jetzt, wo er seinen Sohn vor sich sah, wusste er, dass es schlimmer war, als all das, was die Gerüchteküche bisher zu ihm transportiert hatte. Lee war _torn into pieces_.

„Sie schläft.", brachte Lee hervor. Er war gerade einmal zwei Schritte in den Raum getreten und schon kämpfte er mit den Tränen. „Und sie wacht nicht auf."

„Was soll das heißen, sie wacht nicht auf?", Commander Adama verstand nicht. Er hatte von der „Schlafkrankheit" gehört, aber doch nicht in Zusammenhang mit einem Viper-Crash. So etwas bekam man von irgendwelchen Stechviechern, und die Galactica war nun wirklich nicht das Habitat für Blutsauger.

„Cottle hat sie auf dem Hangardeck sediert, um sie überhaupt in die Krankenstation bringen zu können, nach dieser Bruchlandung. Ich würde gerne sagen, sie stand neben sich. Aber es war _beyond that_. Das war nicht Kara. Das war … ich weiß nicht, was das war. Sie hat geschlagen, getreten und gekreischt. Wir waren völlig hilflos. Cottle musste sie ruhigstellen. Aber … eigentlich hätte sie längst wieder wach sein müssen", Lee rang sichtlich nach Worten. „Dad, sie will nicht aufwachen." Nun verstand Bill Adama gar nichts mehr: „Was hat das mit _wollen_ zu tun?", fragte er.

„Cottle sagt, das ist eine Art Schutzmechanismus. Ihr Körper hat ‚zugemacht', um sich zu schützen, vor Erinnerungen, vor Schmerz."

„Hat das etwas mit der Bruchlandung zu tun?", fragte der Commander.

„Wohl eher die Bruchlandung mit dem Grund, weswegen sie jetzt nicht aufwacht."

„Die Entführung?"

„Das hält Cottle für das wahrscheinlichste", sagte Lee. „Dad, Kara war so anders in den vergangenen Tagen. Sie war so … ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, so abwesend, so weit weg und gleichzeitig so wahnsinnig aggressiv – und sie spricht nicht über das, was auf dem Basisstern passiert ist." In den Augen seines Sohnes sah Commander Adama Angst und Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit. „Ich hab' mit Helo gesprochen, ihm hat sie sich auch nicht anvertraut." Dann war es ernst, dachte der Commander. Wenn sie weder mit Lee, noch mit Helo gesprochen hatte, dann bestand wirklich Grund zur Besorgnis. Er wusste nicht, nach welchen logischen oder emotionalen Kriterien Kara auswählte, womit sie zu welchem von beiden ging – es schien Dinge zu geben, die sie Helo sagen konnte, aber nicht Lee, mit anderen dagegen kam sie ausschließlich zu Lee – aber wenn sie bei keinem von beiden auch nur ein Wort über die Geschichte mit dem _Basestar_ verloren hatte, dann steckte vermutlich mehr dahinter als sie alle befürchtet hatten.

„Wie lange dauert so etwas?", wollte Adama wissen.

Lee zuckte vorsichtig die Schultern: „Cottle sagt, das kann man nicht sagen. Ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage, Wochen, Monate, manche wachen nie wieder auf. Es gibt keine Regeln. Sie muss aufwachen wollen."

„Können wir etwas tun?"

„Bei ihr sein", flüsterte Lee. Eine Träne suchte sich den Weg über seine Wange. Er war so unendlich erleichtert gewesen, als er sie auf dem Basisstern gefunden hatte. _Alive_ , _breathing_ und auf den Beinen. Und jetzt?

„Lee…", sein Vater überbrückte den restlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und umarmte seinen Sohn. Er überlegte kurz, wann er Lee das letzte Mal hatte weinen sehen. Bei Zak's Beerdigung? Nein, noch nicht einmal da. Lee zeigte keine Emotionen – außer es ging um Kara. Das hatte er in den letzten Monaten gelernt. Er drückte ihn fest an sich, wenn Lee sich ausweinen wollte, dann sollte er es tun. Er war sein Vater, dafür war er da. Lee merkte, dass er die Fassung verlor, aber es war ihm egal. Er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende, er konnte nicht mehr. Er krallte seine Finger in die Uniform seines Vaters, so wie Kara es in ihrem schwachen Momenten bei ihm getan hatte.

„Dad, ich hab' so eine _frakking_ Angst um sie", sagte Lee, _pulling back_.

„Du bist für die nächsten Tage _out of duty_ ", sagte Adama. Lee sah ihn _puzzled_ an. Ja, er war gerade nicht in seiner besten mentalen Verfassung, aber ihn gleich zu _grounden_?

„Dad…ich…"

„Lee, Du bist der Einzige, der Kara zurückbringen kann.", Adamas Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt. Und er hatte keinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Annahme. Das sollte keine Bestrafung sein, kein Vertrauensentzug. Im Gegenteil. Wenn jemand zu Starbuck durchdringen konnte, dann war das Apollo. „Gib unserem Mädchen ihre Flügel zurück, mein Junge. Sie braucht Dich jetzt. Dein Platz ist an ihrer Seite. Kat soll Deinen Job als CAG übernehmen."

* * *

„Tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen", sagte Racetrack und verließ mit verschränkten Armen den Raum. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie fröstelte, obwohl es auf der Krankenstation nicht kalt war. „Ich auch nicht", pflichtete ihr Kat bei und folgte binnen Sekunden. Sie brauchte Luft, sie musste hier weg. Raus. Einfach. nur. raus.

Sharon und Helo blieben alleine zurück und schauten auf das Paar hinter der Scheibe.

Jeder hatte um dieses Band zwischen Apollo und Starbuck gewusst, jeder auf der gesamten Galactica. Jenes Band, das Fäuste nicht zerschlagen und Scheren nicht zerschneiden konnten, dem selbst die Zylonen mit ihrer überlegenen Technologie scheinbar machtlos gegenüberstanden. Jenes Band, das sich mit jeder menschlichen Krise, mit jedem Rückschlag und jeder Herausforderung nur noch fester zu knüpfen schien. Niemanden hatte es überrascht, als Apollo mit dem bisher waghalsigsten und gefährlichsten Plan _ever_ um die Ecke gebogen war, um Starbuck aus den Händen der Zylonen zu befreien, und auch nicht, dass es ihm tatsächlich geglückt war. Alle hatten sie gewusst, entweder kamen Starbuck und Apollo gemeinsam heim, oder keiner von beiden kam zurück – „bis an die Grenzen des Machbaren, und wenn es sein muss auch noch ein Stück darüber hinau", hatte Lee damals gesagt, als Kara auf diesen roten Mond gestürzt war. „ _Kara is my treausre_ " – diesen Satz hatten viele ebenso noch im Ohr wie „ _He is more than my wingman._ _The one who makes me feel safe in the middle of a war, the one I trust with my life._ "

Die beiden jetzt so zu sehen, war für viele ihrer Freunde und Kollegen schier zu viel. Starbuck war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Sie lag regungslos in ihrem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Gerüchte machten die Runde durch das Schiff: Die einen sagten, sie würde nur noch künstlich am Leben erhalten, die anderen sagten, die Zylonen hätten ihr Unwesen mit ihr getrieben, sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und ihr einen Chip in den Kopf gesetzt, mit einer Hintergrundprogrammierung, ähnlich derjenigen, die Boomer in sich getragen hatte, wieder andere erinnerten sich an eben jene Babyfarmen, die die Zylonen auf Caprica eingerichtet hatten und behaupteten, dieses Mal wären sie bei Starbuck erfolgreich gewesen und hätten ihr einen zylonischen Bastard eingepflanzt. Und wieder andere glaubten, sie würde nun an ihrer eigenen Verrücktheit zu Grunde gehen.

Ihren CAG kannten sie alle als _model-pilot_ , als diplomatisch, souverän, ausgeglichen und besonnen. Nichts von alledem schien dieser Tage noch auf ihn zuzutreffen. Für seine Verhältnisse wirkte er außer Rand und Band, _he cut loose_. Er war ungehalten und pampig, aggressiv, meckerte und schrie wegen Kleinigkeiten. Seine Pilotenkollegen sahen es ihm nach. Niemand beschwerte sich, keiner schrie zurück, niemand warf ihm sein Verhalten vor. Im Gegenteil, sie alle versuchten nett und zuvorkommend zu sein, zu entlasten. Und Lee – der war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken und seiner Angst um Starbuck beschäftigt, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie sehr er verhätschelt wurde.

Tag und Nacht wachte Lee an ihrem Krankenbett. Seitdem Kara _eingeschlafen_ war, hatte er selbst nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen – abgesehen von den Zuständen des Dahindämmerns, als ihm buchstäblich die Augen zugefallen waren – er hatte kaum etwas gegessen, war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er wollte um jeden Preis bei ihr sein, wenn sie aufwachte. Was ihn dann erwartete, wagte er sich nicht auszumalen. Aber alles schien ihm im Moment besser als diese Ungewissheit. Dieses endlose Warten. Diese Stille. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren längst zu schwarzen Furchen geworden. Immer wieder hatten Freunde versucht, Kara zu besuchen, immer wieder waren sie beim Anblick der Szene zurückgewichen, wie Racetrack und Kat, hatten es zuvor auch schon HotDog und der Chief nicht mehr ausgehalten, Gaeta, Hoshi, Dee und Billy waren gegangen und die gesamte Deckcrew ebenso. Niemand von ihnen hatte es ertragen können, den CAG so zu sehen. Am Bett seines _lead pilot_ sitzend, _at the end of his tether,_ zusammengesunken, mit geröteten Augen, mit beiden Händen ihre Hand fest umschlungen, sie an seine Wange drückend, immer wieder zarte Küsse darauf hauchend _and whispering words that were meant only for the two of them_.

Der Einzige, der es gewagt hatte einzutreten, war Sam gewesen. Im ersten Augenblick nicht sonderlich zur Freude von Lee. Für Lee war dieses Kapitel immer noch wie ein Damoklesschwert, das bedrohlich über ihm zu schwirren schien. Verdrängt, unausgesprochen und doch da. Noch immer fühlte er sich in Sams Gegenwart unwohl. Irgendwann, so glaubte er, würde der unsichtbare Faden reißen und die ganze Sache würde ihm vor die Füße fallen. Aber warum eigentlich? Seit der Rückkehr aus Caprica hatte er Kara und Sam nie mehr wirklich zusammen gesehen, was aber nicht bedeuten musste, dass da nichts war. Andererseits, sie hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob. Zudem hatte er Sam auffällig oft mit Barolay gesehen. Und dann waren da noch ihre _dogtags_ …

„Hier", hatte Sam gesagt, „extra stark", und hatte Lee eine Tasse gereicht.

Lee brachte ein verdruckstes „Danke" hervor und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Gebräu, das man neuerdings Kaffee nannte.

„Irgendetwas Neues?", wollte Sam wissen. Lee schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey, sie wird aufwachen", sagte Sam und legte eine Hand auf Lee's Schulter: „Apollo, hörst Du … _Kara is a fighter_ , sie wird aufwachen. _She'll make you livid_ vermutlich früher als Dir lieb ist…"

„Sam … ich …", Lee hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, wusste aber nicht so recht was, das hätte sein sollen.

„Lee", unterbrach ihn Sam: „Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich hab' Augen im Kopf, Junge. Als Du _shielding her body with yours_ , Dir auf Caprica für sie eine Kugel eingefangen hast, da war mir klar, warum Kara am Vorabend unbedingt mit mir sprechen wollte und warum sie das gesagt hat, was sie gesagt hat.", Sam machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter: „Ich bin Kara unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihr Versprechen gehalten und dass ihr mich und die anderen von Caprica gerettet habt. _Kara and I_ , das war ein schöner Traum. _But we're not meant to be._ Deswegen sitzt Du hier und ich nicht."

Lee blinzelte mehrfach, als wollte er sichergehen, dass er nicht eingeschlafen war, dass diese Unterhaltung tatsächlich stattfand. Dass er und Samuel T. Anders an Kara's Krankenbett über ihrer beider Beziehung zu ihr diskutierten.

„Was hat sie am Vorabend der Heimreise gesagt?", Lee's Stimme war mehr ein unsicheres Flüstern. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Er hatte die Erinnerung an jene Nacht klar vor Augen und an das Gefühl, an den Stich mitten in seine Brust, die jene Szene vor ihm ausgelöst hatte: Kara schlafend, Anders, am Fenster stehend in Boxershorts mit einer Zigarette in der Hand. Hatte er … hatte er diese Situation etwa missgedeutet?

„Sie hat gesagt: Sam, ich bin hier, weil ich es Dir und den anderen versprochen habe, _to keep my promise._ Aber das mit uns, das wird nichts. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nicht irgendwann.", sagte Anders. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, nachdem sie sich bei unserem Wiedersehen so schnell aus meinen Armen gewunden hatte", er seufzte einmal kurz auf und fuhr fort: „So wie sie es gesagt hat, habe ich gewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu diskutieren. Sie war sicher, entschieden. Keine Chance. _Never_. _You cannot fight Starbuck_. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert wäre, ob es einen anderen gebe.", noch einmal seufzte Sam. „Sie hat nichts darauf gesagt. Meine Antwort habe ich dann am nächsten Tag bekommen."

Lee schluckte. Wie hatte er die Sache nur so falsch interpretieren können?

„Pass auf Sie auf, Apollo.", mit diesen Worten hatte Anders den Raum verlassen.

* * *

Draußen im Gang donnerte eine Faust in die Wand. „Das war dann wohl Kat", sagte Sharon. „Drei Tage geht das nun schon so…", ihre Stimme war _almost a whisper_. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel zwei Menschen aushalten können, wie stark eine Liebe sein kann…"

Helo legte den Arm um ihre Seite. Er sagte nichts. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, die beiden so zu sehen. _It hurt._ Wie oft hatten Starbuck und Apollo _his sorry ass_ gerettet, wie oft hatten sie ihm aus der Patsche geholfen, wie oft hatten sie sich für ihn eingesetzt. Alles, was er heute hatte – Sharon, Hera, sein Leben – hatte er ihnen zu verdanken. Und er konnte jetzt nichts für sie beide tun, musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie vor die Hunde gingen. _Frak_ , das war ungerecht.

„Glaubst Du, er kann sie zurückbringen?", fragte Sharon schließlich.

„Wenn einer es kann, dann er.", antwortete er.

Zwei weitere Tage waren inzwischen vergangen. Die Situation war nach wie vor unverändert.

„Junge, geh in Dein Bett. _You need rest_ …", Dr. Cottle hatte immer und immer wieder versucht, Lee dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden in seine Kabine zu gehen, sich wenigstens ein bisschen hinzulegen. Aber der Junge war mindestens ebenso starrköpfig wie Starbuck. Als er zwei Stunden später zurückkam, um die Geräte zu überprüfen, war Lee dem Schlafen näher als dem Wachen: „Hier, Apollo. Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen", sagte Cottle und reichte Lee eine Tasse Kaffee, einen Proteinriegel und eine Packung Kekse: „… außerdem möchte ich nicht wissen, was los ist, wenn Starbuck aufwacht und merkt, dass ich Dich hier an ihrem Bett habe verhungern lassen." _Lee managed a small smile_.

In der folgenden Nacht hatten seine letzten Kräfte ihn schließlich endgültig doch verlassen. Irgendwann zwischen drei und vier Uhr morgens war Lee in einem traumlosen Schlaf gesunken – das hatten selbst Cottle's Kaffee und der Zuckerschub aus den Keksen nicht mehr verhindern können.

* * *

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Kara hatte ihre Augen noch nicht aufgeschlagen, da wusste sie, wo sie war. Der Geruch nach Äther, nach sterilem Metall und diesen grausigen Kunststoffvorhängen war eindeutig: _Sickbay_. Je öfter sie hierher kam, desto mehr hasste sie Atmosphäre dieses Ortes. Von Mal zu Mal wirkte er bedrohlicher. Immer hatte sie das Gefühl hier um oder für etwas kämpfen zu müssen. Was nur hatte sie jetzt wieder hierher gebracht? Und noch etwas war seltsam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas auf ihrer linken Seite lag. Sie ruckelte vorsichtig am Bettlaken. Es ließ sich nicht wirklich bewegen. Seltsam, hielt sie für sich fest. Vielleicht konnte sie das alles einfach _ausschlafen_. Vielleicht würde sie zur rechten Zeit in ihrer Koje aufwachen, wenn sie nur lange genug die Augen zuließ.

Dann hörte sie ein zaghaftes Räuspern und ein paar verwaschene Töne. Sie glaubte ihren Namen darin gehört zu haben. Also doch _open your eyes_? Kara entschied sich schließlich für das, was vermutlich ohnehin unausweichlich war. Zögerlich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das Licht schien nicht so grell wie sonst hier auf der Krankenstation. Sie blinzelte einmal, zweimal und beim dritten Mal erkannte sie, warum sie sich kaum bewegen konnte: Lee. Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und war mit seinem Kopf an ihrer Bauchflanke eingeschlafen. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf ihrem linken Arm. Er schlief seelenruhig, friedlich – _like a child_. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich wecken. Wie lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr _so in peace_ gesehen?

Eine ganze Weile betrachtete sie den schlafenden Lee an ihrer Seite. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Und obwohl er ganz ruhig zu schlafen schien, konnte Kara sehen, dass er ausgezehrt war. Unter seinen Augenrändern erkannte sie dunkle Schatten. Er war blass. Wie lange hatte Lee hier an ihrem Bett gesessen? So lange, bis ihn der Schlaf übermannt hatte? Es sah ganz danach aus.

Irgendwann kam sie gegen die Versuchung nicht mehr an. _Lords_ … Dieser Mann wirkte magnetisierend auf sie. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Haare. Sie bewegte sich nur ein paar Zentimeter, aber es genügte. _Soldiers_ haben einen leichten Schlaf, dachte sie. Lee begann sich an ihrer Seite zu regen. Ganz wach war er noch nicht, als ihre Hand weiter über seine Wange wanderte: „ _Hey, sleepy head…_ "

Lee glaubte seinen Ohren kaum, als er seine Augen aufschlug. Kara. Kara war wach – und er augenblicklich auch: „Hey, wie fühlst Du dich?"

„ _Miserable_ …", diese Antwort war wenigstens ehrlich, dachte sie. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihn durch die Mangel gedreht. Ihr ganzer Körper schien ein einziger unspezifischer, nicht lokalisierbarer dumpfer Schmerz zu sein.

„ _You frakked the crap out of me, Kara_...", Lee setzte sich auf und griff nach ihrer linken Hand, umklammerte sie so, wie er sie die letzten fünf Tage lang gehalten hatte und drückte sie an sich. Einen unendlichen Moment lang schauten sich die beiden an. _Relief_ – aber da war noch etwas in seinen Augen. Die Erleichterung wich der Angst, was nun kommen würde. Was kommen musste. Lee rückte näher an ihr Bett. Er wollte sie festhalten, sicherstellen, dass sie ihm nicht wieder entglitt. Dieses Mal sollte sie bei ihm bleiben. _Forever_.

Es war Kara, die die intime Stille zwischen den beiden brach: „Lee, wie lange war ich _knocked out_?"

„Fünf Tage."

„Und warum siehst Du aus, als ob Du fünf Tage lang nicht geschlafen hast?", sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das Lee augenblicklich erwiderte: „Weil das so ziemlich der Realität entspricht." Kara nickte stumm. Fünf Tage seit ihrem harten Einschlag auf dem Hangardeck. Fünf Tage.

„Lee … was ist passiert? Ich weiß noch, dass ich eine Bruchlandung fabriziert habe. Danach ist alles schwarz.", sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich hören wollte. Ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte, aber sie musste dieses große schwarze Loch in ihrem Kopf füllen. _Her head was blank._ Und sie musste wissen, was passiert war. Lee atmete einmal fest durch, er hielt ihre Hand immer noch in den seinen und begann zu erzählen: „Der Chief, Jammer, Cally und ich haben Dich aus Deiner Viper gezogen.", er stockte kurz, _searching for the right words_. Wie sollte er Kara beibringen, dass sie um sich schlagend und strampelnd wie ein kleines Kind aus ihrer Viper gezerrt werden musste, dass das halbe Hangardeck dabei zugesehen hat, wie sie vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, _completely freaked out_ , dass sie sich wie eine Furie aufgeführt hatte? „Kara, Du warst nicht Du selbst.", begann er. Kein guter Einstieg, dachte er. Aber wie sonst sollte man das beschreiben? Ihm war es wirklich so vorgekommen. Dieses kreischende und tretende Bündel Mensch, das war nicht Kara. Nicht _seine_ Kara. „Du hast um Dich geschlagen, getreten, hast Dich gewunden und getobt…"

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Verletzung an seiner Augenbraue: „War ich das?", fragte sie zögerlich. Lee schluckte und nickte leicht. Kara streckte ihre freie Hand aus und berührte den roten Strich, der quer durch Lee's Braue lief, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass er reell war: „Entschuldige. Ich .. ich … weiß nichts von alledem. Es tut mir leid." Kara's Stimme flatterte, sie war unsicher. Wie konnte sie solch einen Aussetzer nicht mitbekommen haben? Wie konnte sie ihn _vergessen_ haben? „Ich sehe noch das Hangardeck auf mich zukommen und dann … war's das. _Bang. End of line_.", flüsterte sie. „Es ist als fehlt mir ein ganzes Stück in meinem Hirn…"

„Schon gut", antwortete Lee. „Halb so wild. Du hast mich schon schlimmer zugerichtet – und _by the way, you have brain_?" Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Ihre auch. Eine kurze Verschnaufpause, bevor er mit der eigentlichen Schocknachricht herausrücken musste.

„Cottle hat Dich sediert. Und dann …", Lee rang weiter nach den richtigen Worten. Er wollte es ihr so schonend wie möglich sagen, aber doch nichts weglassen. Sie vertraute ihm. Er war ihr die Wahrheit schuldig. „… und dann bist Du nicht mehr aufgewacht."

„Hat mir der alte Scharlatan eine Überdosis gegeben oder was? Na, wenn er das schon als letzten Ausweg sieht, ein bisschen Ruhe vor mir zu haben…", lautete Kara's erste Vermutung.

„Nein Kara", Lee schluckte noch einmal schwer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würde. Es lag auf der Hand, dass die Ereignisse auf dem Basisschiff sie in diesen unheiligen Schlaf hatten fallen lassen. Aber niemand wusste, was dort tatsächlich passiert war und was die Erinnerung daran bei Kara jetzt wieder auslösen würde. Aber ihr Blick war so fragend, so flehend. Er konnte nicht so tun, als wüsste er von nichts – abgesehen davon hätte sie ihm das nie und nimmer abgekauft: „Cottle sagt, das war eine Schutzreaktion Deines Körpers. Er hat sich innerlich abgekapselt, um sich vor Schmerz und Leid, vor Erinnerungen zu schützen."

„Verstehe", ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. Ausdruckslos. In der Tat, sie hatte verstanden.

Und mit einem Mal wusste sie auch wieder, was sie in den Augenblicken vor ihrem Crash gesehen hatte. Leoben. Den _Basestar_. Ihr Gefängnis aus Licht. Mechanisch drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, weg von Lee. Dem wurde Angst und Bange: „Aber hey, jetzt bist Du wieder hier. Das ist was zählt.", er hoffte sie mit seinen Worten beruhigen zu können. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste, dass sie aufspringen und davon rennen, ihn anschreien, ihm Vorwürfe machen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Im Gegenteil: Kara drehte sich zurück und griff mit ihrer zweiten, noch freien Hand nach den seinen: „Lee, ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nicht einmal dafür bedankt, dass Du mich von diesem Toaster-Schiff gerettet hast", sagte sie. Zwischen ihrer Rettung und ihrem Crash hatten nur eine Handvoll Tage gelegen. Tage, in denen sie Lee kaum gesehen hatte, in denen sie ihm vielleicht auch bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war, Tage in denen sie damit beschäftigt war, sich mit Kartenspielen abzulenken oder ihren Frust und Kummer mit Alkohol und extensiven Boxtraining zu betäuben. Das Einzige, was danach taub gewesen war, waren ihre Hände gewesen – und Crashdown's Wange. Sie hatte gedacht, alleine damit fertig werden zu können, mit dem, was auf dem _Basestar_ passiert war. Das war ein Fehler. Auch eine Kara Thrace musste das schmerzhaft einsehen. Hätte sie sich Lee gleich anvertraut, läge sie vielleicht jetzt nicht hier. Und sie hatte diesen Fehler nicht zum ersten Mal begangen. Auch damals, als Roslin sie ausgesandt hatte, um den Pfeil des Apollon zu holen, wäre die ganze Sache vermutlich anders gelaufen, hätte sie an jenem Abend auf dem Hangardeck keinen Rückzieher gemacht. _Standing still_ war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

„Lee, Danke."

„Ich hab's Dir doch versprochen."

„Und ich wusste, dass Du kommen würdest. _Your promise kept me alive..._ "

* * *

 _A long silence filled the room_. Es gab Dinge, auf die musste man nichts erwidern, dachte Lee. Sein Versprechen hatte ihr Kraft und Zuversicht geben, das genügte ihm. Nur Kara schien noch nicht zufrieden mit dem Gesagten. Sie rappelte sich mühsam hoch in eine halbwegs komfortable Sitzposition. Ein sanfter Zug an seiner Hand sagte ihm, was sie wollte. Lee wechselte auf die Bettkante.

„Lee, das war nicht fair…ich meine, _you put your life on the line for me_ – mal wieder. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was es für Kämpfe auszufechten galt, bis dieser Plan genehmigt war und was macht Starbuck? _She screws up_ – wie üblich. Ich mache die Schotten dicht, fahre den Starbuck-Vorhang hoch, glaube alles alleine auf die Reihe zu bekomme, stoße Dich vor den Kopf und alle anderen gleich mit, die einfach nur helfen wollen. Das hatten sie nicht verdient. Du hast das nicht verdient, Lee.", sie seufzte einmal laut und griff nach ihren _dogtags_ an ihrem Hals. Sie drehte den Anhänger in ihren Fingern und umschloss ihn dann fest mit einer Hand: „…manchmal frage ich mich, wie viele zersägte Amulette und eingebrannte Schriftzüge es noch brauchen wird, bis ich das mit dem Helfen lassen endlich hinbekomme?" und schob dann ein unsicheres _„Are you mad?"_ hinterher.

Lee konnte nicht anders, er zog sie in seine Arme. Kara war ein _doer_ , er war eher ein _thinker_. Während Kara ihren Instinkten folgte und intuitiv einfach handelte, versuchte Lee in seinem Kopf alles zuerst gründlich zu überdenken. Jeder von beiden stand sich mit seiner Art und Weise nicht selten selbst im Weg. Kara, wenn sie mal wieder in der Brig landete, weil sie ein _superior asshole_ vom Hocker geschlagen hatte und er, weil es für manche Dinge einfach keine logischen Lösungen gab. Aber, _the hell_ , wann war Kara zu einem _talker_ geworden? Wie oft hatte er versucht _to talk things through_ mit ihr. Jedesmal war er kläglich gescheitert. Irgendwann war sie ausgebrochen, hatte sich herausgewunden und hatte türenknallend den Raum verlassen. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich jedoch in der letzten Zeit verändert. Lee wusste das spätestens seit dem Abend, an dem der Film über die Galactica ausgestrahlt worden war. Sie beide sprachen eigentlich nicht über ihre Empfindungen füreinander oder ihre Beziehung zueinander. Nicht miteinander und schon gar nicht mit anderen. In jenem Film hatten sie beide es getan – unabhängig voneinander.

In jedem Fall würde er ein rotes Kreuzchen im Kalender machen müssen: Starbuck gab wirklich zu, dass sie manchmal Hilfe brauchte. Er war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde, sollte er sie bei Zeiten an diese Unterhaltung erinnern: „Nein Kara. Nein, ehrlich nicht. Ich bin einfach nur wahnsinnig froh, dass Du aufgewacht bist." – und fügte gedanklich ein „ _und wieder bei mir bist"_ an. „Weißt Du, wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann ist das, dass man Dich zu nichts drängen darf. Fühlt sich Starbuck in die Ecke gedrängt, schlägt sie unkontrolliert um sich. Als wir von diesem Basisstern zurück waren und ich gemerkt habe, dass Du nicht reden willst, da war ich – nein sauer ist das falsche Wort – ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Kara, auch wenn Du das manchmal nicht wahrhaben und einsehen willst, aber auf diesem Schiff gibt es Menschen, die sehen, wenn es Dir nicht gut geht, _who care for you_.", nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Diese Unsicherheit frisst mich manchmal fast auf, aber ich weiß, dass Du diese Freiräume brauchst. Ich weiß aber auch, dass Du zu mir kommst, wenn Du bereit bist, zu reden. So war es schon immer und so wird es immer sein", schloss er und griff nach der Hand, die ihre _dogtags_ umklammert hielt.

„Brauchst Du etwas?", fragte Lee schließlich.

„Frische Klamotten wären nicht schlecht", gab Kara zurück.

„Liegen schon bereit", antwortete Lee. Seine Kopfbewegung wies zu einem weiteren Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers. Dort lagen fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet frische Tanktops, eine Hose und ihre Sweatjacke. Lee musste sie gefaltet haben, so ordentlich konnte er sie unmöglich in ihrem Spind gefunden haben.

„Willst Du etwas Ordentliches zu essen?", meinte Lee. „Nicht diesen Pamp für Zahnlose hier von der Krankenstation?"

Kara nickte: „Gern. Liebend gern."

„Ich schau', was ich für Dich auftreiben kann.", sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Sie ließ ihn nur widerwillig gehen und er ließ ihre Hand ebenso ungerne los, wie sie losgelassen werden wollte. Lee lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, drückte sie noch einmal sanft, bevor sich ihre Finger voneinander lösten: „Bin gleich zurück", sagte er.

Lee war sich sicher, dass er keine zwanzig Minuten gebraucht hatte. Er war in die Mensa gegangen, hatte auf dem Weg dorthin kurz vom nächsten Apparat aus seinem Vater Bescheid gegeben, dass Kara aufgewacht war. Zwanzig Minuten, länger nicht. Aber als er mit einer Schale warmen Essen und zwei Schokoriegeln in der Hand – vermutlich zwei der zehn letzten verbliebenen in diesem Universum – wieder an Kara's Bett erschien, war dieses leer. Die Decke war unordentlich zur Seite geworfen, hing halb auf den Fußboden herab. Es sah nach einem hastigen Abgang aus. „Starbuck…", dachte Lee und seufzte merklich auf. Was war nun schon wieder passiert?

Er stellte das Essen auf den Rollcontainer, der ein Nachttisch sein sollte und steckte die Schokoriegel in seine Tasche. Die würde er verteidigen.

„Diesem Wirbelwind wird man nicht her", Dr. Cottle hatte das Zimmer betreten. „Hat sich die Infusionsnadel herausgezogen und ist auf und davon." Lee blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Kara hatte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als hege sie Fluchtgedanken, im Gegenteil: für Starbuck-Verhältnisse hatte sie sehr aufgeräumt und vernünftig gewirkt. Aber nun ja, bei Starbuck konnte sich das durchaus von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändern. Ein Wort genügte und sie war _out of the door_. Sie war ein wahrer Meister der Übersprunghandlung. Irgendetwas aber sagte Lee, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Und sein Blick musste so derart bohrend gewesen sein, dass Cottle von sich aus mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, die Hände beschwichtigend vor seinen Oberkörper nehmend sagte er: „Na gut, Apollo. Schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Ich hab ihr nur geraten, dass wir einen Psychologen hinzuziehen sollten."

Na bravo, da wunderte Lee nichts mehr. Das Wort _Psychologe_ würde bei Kara schon im Normalzustand alle Sicherungen durchbrennen lassen. „Super Idee, Doc", murmelte Lee und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Kara hetzte durch die Gänge der Galactica. Ohne Plan. Ohne Ziel. Sie folgte ihren Füßen, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie sie führen würden. Schemenhaft nahm sie Menschen wahr, die ihr auf ihrer Hatz durch das Schiff begegneten. Sie schaute keinen von ihnen an, mied jeden Augenkontakt und doch spürte sie, Reserviertheit. Oder war es Überraschung?

Ein Wort hatte gereicht, sie aus der Bahn zu werfen, ihre Welt in Scherben zu schlagen – und sie war unwillig, diese in jenem Moment einzusammeln. _Psychologe_. Und dann dieser mitleidige Blick von Dr. Cottle, so als wäre sie _plemplem, gaga,_ nicht zurechnungsfähig. Nein, Kara Thrace war nicht plemplem – zumindest nicht mehr als sonst auch, korrigierte sie sich im Stillen. Sie brauchte keinen Psychologen, keinen der jedes Gespräch mit einer Frage nach ihrem aktuellen Befinden einleitete, der Rollenspiele mit ihr spielte, sie auf eine rote Couch verfrachtete – sofern so ein Ding den Angriff der Zylonen überstanden haben mochte – und der nach Erinnerungen schürfte, schmerzlichen und längst begrabenen, der Dinge hervorkehren wollte, über die sie längst beschlossen hatte, nie wieder zu sprechen, der in ihr Innerstes vordrang. Nein, wen sie dort hineinließ, das entschied sie selbst. Und das war sicher kein Psychoheini. Wenn überhaupt, dann gab es im ganzen Universum vermutlich nur noch eine Person, der Kara Thrace Zugang zu der Seite an ihr gewährte, die nicht auf ihr _callsign_ hörte. Und diese Person war dummerweise gerade nicht da gewesen.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Kara stand im _Briefing Room_. Die Sitze vor ihr waren leer. An der Tafel standen noch die Anweisungen des letzten Meetings: _Always cover your slope_ und _Never let an enemy get behind you. Always be ahead_ . Lee's Handschrift. Hinter dem letzten Satz standen drei dicke Ausrufezeichen. Es waren dieselben Sätze, die sie auch immer benutzte, wenn sie _nuggets_ trainierte. Diese beiden Dinge waren die überlebenswichtigen Grundlagen, die jeder Viper-Pilot verinnerlichen musste. Wer sie nicht befolgte, kam nicht zurück. _End of story_.

Sie war allein. Langsam ging Kara an der Wand entlang nach vorne zum Pult. Sie sah sich selbst dort stehen, mit Fliegerbrille und Zigarre in der Hand. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Flat Top hatte seinen Raptor mal wieder äußerst unsanft gelandet. Der Chief hatte sich beschwert, dass er schon wieder das Fahrgestell ausbiegen musste – so wie er es im Übrigen bei Boomer fast jedes Mal auch tun musste. Saul Tigh hatte sich anfangs über ihre unkonventionellen Lehrmethoden mokiert. Irgendwann war Schluss damit. _He gave in_. Ob deswegen, weil der Erfolg ihn überzeugt hatte, weil er gesehen hatte, dass Kara mit ihrer Lockerheit und ihrer Art nicht nur bei den Piloten ankam, sondern diese auch wirklich etwas lernten, was sie da draußen am Leben hielt, oder weil der Commander ihn darum gebeten hatte, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus beidem.

Kara wandte sich an die leeren Sitze vor ihr. In ihrer Erinnerung waren sie nicht leer. Racetrack, Sharon, Flat Top, Skulls, Helo, Kat und HotDog saßen dort, gemeinsam mit den anderen. Sie schäkerten, waren gut gelaunt und hoch motiviert. Jeder bereit, sein Leben für die Flotte einzusetzen. Sie alle hatten einen Eid geschworen, sie alle trugen diese Uniform aus Überzeugung. Sie alle glaubten an ein _greater good_ , daran, dass ihre Einsätze nicht in einem bereits verlorenen Kampf geflogen wurden und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es jeden von ihnen erwischte. Sie glaubten an eine Zukunft ohne Krieg und daran, es gemeinsam bis dorthin schaffen zu können.

Sie war der _lead pilot_ und sie war stolz auf ihre Truppe und darauf, wie so manches _nugget_ sich entwickelt hatte. Manche von ihnen, die Kara vor ihrem geistigen Auge lachen und Witze machen sah, waren ihnen bereits vorausgegangen. _See you on the other side_. Sie schluckte.

Wie viele Stunden hatte sie seit Beginn dieses Krieges in diesem Raum verbracht? Wie viele wichtige Entscheidungen waren hier gefallen? Wie viele Gesicher hatte sie hier zum letzten Mal gesehen?

Nicht immer war in diesem Raum alles eitel, Sonne, Heiterkeit. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Morgen, an dem sie mal wieder mit Lee aneinander geraten war. Es war ziemlich am Anfang des Krieges gewesen. Er hatte die Taktik-Manöver zu gewagt gefunden, die Kara den Piloten erklärt hatte.

„Wir sind keine Kunstflug-Truppe, wir sind im Krieg, Starbuck!", hatte er sie angegiftet.

„Eben deswegen, muss jeder Pilot auch zwei, drei Manöver beherrschen, die nicht im Lehrbuch stehen", war Kara's kühle Antwort gewesen – und ihre Überzeugung.

„Das ist Wahnsinn…", hatte Lee noch einmal unterstrichen.

„Oh ja, unser _by-the-book-Apollo_ ... kapier's doch endlich, wir müssen den Gegner auch überraschen können. Wenn wir immer nur mit der gleichen Bilderbuch-Strategie ankommen, wissen die Zylonen bald schon drei Züge vorher, was nun folgen wird. Denk dran, das sind Maschinen, Computerhirne. Wenn sie unsere Strategie im Vorneherein durchschauen, haben wir schon verloren, ehe wir die Startrampe verlassen haben."

Sie hatten sich einen langen Moment lang böse angefunkelt. Bitterböse. Erwartungsvolle Spannung hatte den Raum erfüllt. Leises Tuscheln zwischen den übrigen Piloten, die in jenem Moment sicher kurzfristige Wetten abgeschlossen hatten, wer von beiden das erste blaue Auge kassieren würde oder wer von beiden in der _sickbay_ enden würde. Wer darauf gesetzt hatte, gehörte an jenem Tag zu den Verlierern. Apollo hatte eingelenkt: „Na schön, Starbuck. Aber pass' auf, dass sie sich dabei nicht umbringen…", anschließend hatte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen den Raum verlassen.

Kurz vor Ende der Theoriestunde hatte Kara bemerkt, dass Lee wieder im Raum gewesen war. Er lehnte in der hinteren Ecke an der Wand. Als der Rest den Raum verlassen hatte und Kara noch ihre Unterlagen zusammenpackte, war er nach vorne gekommen.

„Lee… bitte…ich…", Kara hatte schon beg

* * *

onnen zu sprechen bevor er bei ihr war.

Standpauke, Runde zwei, hatte Kara gedacht. Aber es war anders gekommen, sie hatte sich getäuscht. Ein breites, etwas verlegenes Grinsen hatte sie auf seinem Gesicht ausgemacht. Lee hatte mühelos ihre Hände eingefangen, die sie in vorauseilender Abwehrhaltung vor sich aufgebaut hatte: „Kara, Du bist gut. _Frakking good_. Du bist die beste Pilotin, die wir haben, Dein Gespür für's Fliegen ist … ist einfach der Wahnsinn. Du bekommst alles in die Luft, selbst ein Zylonenschiff, Du landest Deine Viper auch mit einem Flügel, wenn es sein muss. Aber, Kara, vergiss nicht – wir anderen sind das nicht. Überfordere uns nicht…"

Kara war irritiert gewesen. Hatte er gerade _wir_ gesagt, sich selbst eingeschlossen? Sie hatte stumm genickt und betreten zu Boden geschaut. Lee hatte Recht. Diese _out-of-the-box-maneuver_ konnten einen umbringen. Und sie wusste auch, in vielen Fällen, war es weniger reines Können als ihre Intuition gepaart mit einer ordentlichen Portion Glück gewesen, dass sie in einem Stück zurückgekommen war.

„Lee…", setzte sie an. Aber der schnitt ihr das Wort ab, überwand mit einem weiteren Schritt den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften.

„Ssschh…Starbuck, lass mich ausreden", sagte er. Der Wechsel vom Vornamen zum _callsign_ war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. „Und deswegen wollte ich Dich um zwei Dinge bitten. Erstens: Wenn Du den Frischlingen solche Manöver beibringst, dann sei vorsichtig. Bitte."

„Aye, Captain", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Und das zweite?"

„Und zweitens könnte _by-the-book-Apollo_ ein paar Auffrischungs-Einheiten gebrauchen…", Kara sah ihn ungläubig an. Hatte er…? Hatte er sie wirklich gerade indirekt darum gebeten, mit ihm ein paar Spielereien im All zu trainieren? „Kara, jetzt mach' nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin ein folgsamer Schüler, versprochen.", _he grinned_ , und sagte: „Und Du hast Recht, wenn wir die Zylonen schlagen wollen, dann werden wir den Plan dazu nicht im Lehrbuch finden. Und nun ja, mit _Flip Turns_ und _Ground loops_ hatte ich schon in der Akademie meine Probleme…"

„ _Frakkkk_ …", ihr Hand donnerte gegen die Metallwand. Ihre Erinnerungen schmerzten. Auch, weil sie nach dieser Bruchlandung nicht sicher war, ob sie jemals wieder in ein Viper-Cockpit steigen würde. Der Commander und Lee würden es ihr in ihrem momentanen Zustand verbieten. Aus guten Grund. Wenn sie diese Bilder nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekam, dann würde sie ihre Flügel verlieren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber, Starbuck war nicht bereit _to lose her wings_. Fliegen bedeutete alles für sie, _kept her alive_. Und da fing es auch schon wieder an. Beim bloßen Gedanken an den Gedanken waren die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wieder da: Leoben. Das blutige Messer. Die Scherbe, mit der versucht hatte, dem allen und ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es war ein halbherziger Selbstmordversuch, von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Und obwohl sie fest an ihre Rettung, an Lee, glaubte, in jenem Moment hatte sie _given in_. In jenem Moment hatte sie keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Sie hörte die Musik, die Leoben ihr vorgespielt hatte, roch seinen Duft, spürte seine Finger in ihrem Nacken, seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange. _One day you'll love me_. „Nein. Nein. Neeeiiiin…", kreischte sie. Mehrmals hämmerte sie mit ihrer geballten Faust gegen die Wand, so lange bis ihre Knöchel blutig waren. Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange. Verheult glitt sie an der Wand herunter. Kraftlos. Mutlos. _Broken_. Kara Thrace war ein Wrack. Starbuck war irgendwo auf diesem Basisstern geblieben.

* * *

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich Dich hier finden werde…", nachdem er Kara weder im Pilotenquartier noch in Gemeinschaftsraum der Piloten gefunden hatte, war für Lee klar, dass es nur einen Ort auf dem gesamten Schiff geben konnte, an den Kara sich geflüchtet hatte: Das Hangardeck. Und hier hatte er sie schnell gefunden, unter ihrer Viper sitzend. Der Chief hatte ihn vorgewarnt: „Starbuck macht keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck, Apollo.", hatte er gesagt. „Sie kam herein, hat niemanden angeschaut, kein Wort gesagt und sitzt jetzt seit etwa 25 Minuten regungslos da und starrt vor sich hin."

Lee hatte genickt und war ohne Umschweife zu Kara's Viper gegangen. Auf dem Weg hatte er sich seine Chancen ausgerechnet. Wie gut standen sie, dass Kara es zulassen würde, dass er sich zu ihr setzte? Oder würde sie aufspringen und weiter davonlaufen? Vor ihm, vor Dr. Cottle und vor sich selbst?

„Ich brauche keinen Seelenklemptner", schoss diese sofort zurück, ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Ist gut … ssschhh … Kara, niemand drängt Dich zu etwas, mit dem Du dich nicht wohlfühlst, okay", _Lords_ , diese _frakking blue eyes_. Sie glaubte ihm. Lee setzte sich neben sie, die Arme auf seinen Knien abgelegt und schaute sie von der Seite an. Sie sah aus _like a pair of worn-out shoes._

„Auch wenn manche das denken … zum Mitschreiben: ich bin nicht durchgeknallter als früher! Hier oben ist alles okay…", sagte sie schließlich und deutete sich mit zwei Fingern an den Kopf.

„Keiner denkt das, Kara…", versuchte Lee beschwichtigend.

„Ach nein? Glaubst Du, ich habe ihre Blicke nicht gesehen? Jeder, dem ich hierher begegnet bin, hat mich angeschaut, als wäre ich ein Alien…"

„Kara, das ist doch Blödsinn…niemand hält Dich für einen … _Alien_ ", die Vorstellung war abstrus.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sind wir ja fertig….", Kara sprang auf. Lee hatte damit gerechnet, in dem Moment _as he realized_ , dass diese Unterhaltung nicht so verlief wie er gehofft hatte. _She was running away_. Aber dieses Mal war er da. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Im Aufstehen erwischte er ihre Handgelenke _and forced her to stand still_.

„Wenn Du glaubst, ich lass' Dich so einfach gehen, dann irrst Du dich", sagte er. Er hielt sie noch immer fest, _pulling towards her_. Sie wich seinem Blick aus: „Kara, willst Du reden?" Schweigen. „Kara, Du weißt, dass ich immer für Dich da bin. _Always_. Egal, wie spät es ist…" Weiter Schweigen. „Kara … Du musst mir jemanden sprechen. Wenn nicht ich dieser Jemand ist, dann ist das okay, aber Kara bitte, vertrau' Dich jemanden an. Ich kann nicht zuschauen, wir Du an der Sache zerbrichst…" Lee hatte das Gefühl an eine Mauer zu reden, an der all seine Worte abprallten. Und dann – brach diese Mauer plötzlich in sich zusammen.

„Lee, gib mir Zeit. Ich … ich …", ihre Stimme erstarb.

Lee schluckte. Er lockerte den Griff um ihre Handgelenke: „Na schön. _Got it_. Wenn Du mir versprichst, dass Du in der Zwischenzeit keine Dummheiten machst.", ein eindeutiger Blick auf die frische Narbe an ihrem linken Unterarm sagte ihr, dass Lee begriffen hatte, woher diese stammte. Kara nickte stumm.

* * *

Kerzen brannten, das Licht war gedämpft. Kara fühlte Trauer und Schmerz jedes Mal wenn sie durch diesen Gang der Galactica lief. Fotos, Briefe oder andere Erinnerungsstücke – an der _Memorial Wall_ war inzwischen kein Millimeter Wand mehr frei. Jedes dieser Bilder stand für einen Menschen, für einen Kameraden, für einen Freund. Viele von ihnen waren inzwischen namenlos, weil die letzten, die ihre Namen gekannt hatten, nicht mehr waren. Und die Bilder hier zeigten dennoch nur einen Bruchteil derer, die sie verloren hatten. Bilder und Dinge, die man zufällig bei sich hatte, als die Zylonen mit einem einzigen Schlag die zwölf Kolonien in Windeseile ausgelöscht haben, als sie alle zufällig zusammengewürfelt und gemeinsam in die ewige Nacht des Universums geworfen wurden.

Kara setzte sich auf eine Metallkiste an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie kam nicht oft hierher. Sie hasste diesen Ort, seine Stille, die Tränen in den Augen derer, die hier entlangkamen oder Kerzen entzündeten. Jetzt hatten ihre Beine sie wie im Autopilot-Modus vor diese Bilder gebracht. Wieso?

Sie war schon eine ganze Weile alleine im Halbdunkeln gesessen, da hörte sie ein bekanntes Räuspern in ihrem Rücken: „Darf ich?", fragte die Stimme der Präsidentin, und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, hatte Laura Roslin sich auch schon neben Kara auf die Kiste gesetzt. „Kommen Sie oft hierher, Lieutenant Thrace?", fuhr die Präsidentin fort.

„Na ganz toll", dachte Kara. Die Präsidentin war _in the mood for smalltalk_...

Kara beschloss, dass sie keine Lust auf Smalltalk hatte: „Eigentlich fast nie", gab sie zu und fixierte im nächsten Augenblick die Präsidentin von der Seite: „Haben Lee und sein Vater jetzt die Präsidentin vorgeschickt?" Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme konnte nicht zu überhören gewesen sein, aber es war ihr egal. Warum sollte Laura Roslin sonst gekommen sein? „Nein. Die beiden wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin", gab Laura Roslin zurück.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Dir helfen, Kara."

Kara schnaubte auf: „Wieso?"

„Weil ich anfange Dich zu mögen, Kara Thrace."

Kara blinzelte ein, zwei Mal ungläubig, doch ehe sie einhaken konnte, sprach die Präsidentin weiter: „Lass mich Dir etwas erzählen", begann sie. Und Kara hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte länger werden würde: „Bevor ich Secretery of Education wurde, habe ich in verschiedenen Bildungseinrichtungen in den Kolonien gearbeitet. Zuletzt war ich Leiterin einer Stiftung, die für Bildungsprojekte in allen zwölf Kolonien zuständig war. Es war furchtbar viel Arbeit, eine riesige Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern, die viel zu schmal dafür waren, und eine irrsinnige Menge Geld, die es zu verwalten, zu verteilen und zu mehren galt." Die Präsidentin hatte die Finger ineinandergelegt, die ließ ihre Fingergelenke knacken, rückte dann ihre Brille zurecht und erzählte weiter: „Es war schlichtweg einfach zu viel für mich. Der Druck von allen Seiten, von denjenigen, die etwas von dem Geld abhaben wollten und von denen, die mir nicht mehr geben wollten für die Projekte, er war zu groß. Eines Tages war ich ausgebrannt, wie man so schön sagt. _Burn out_. Ich hatte bei der Einweihungsfeier einer Schule einen Nervenzusammenbruch, am Rednerpult. Lag zitternd am Boden, hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper. Der vermutlich ungünstigste Ort überhaupt für so etwas." Roslin fixierte einen imaginären Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Kara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie bezweifelte, dass die Präsidentin diese Geschichte sonst irgendjemanden auf diesem Schiff erzählt hatte, außer dem Commander vielleicht. Jeder hielt sie für die taffe, immer-starke Laura Roslin. Laura Roslin, die nie Schwäche zeigte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann hatten sie und Starbuck eigentlich ziemlich viel gemeinsam.

„Nunja, die Diagnose des Arztes war eindeutig: Überlastung, Überforderung, kaputte Nerven. Er hat mich auch zu einem Psychologen geschickt", die Augen der Präsidentin trafen Kara's. Und mit Nachdruck fügte sie hinzu: „Und diesem Rat zu folgen, war der größte Fehler, den ich je gemacht habe." Resignation war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Kara merkte, dass sie nicht gerne darüber sprach. Sie spürte förmlich, wie alte Wunden wieder aufrissen. „Denn anstatt mir zu helfen, hat dieser Psychologe es geschafft, dass ich mich noch schlechter gefühlt habe. Zumindest habe ich das so empfunden. Er hat Fragen gestellt, die für mein Verständnis nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatten, hat in meiner Vergangenheit gewühlt, in Beziehungskisten gekramt." Das war genau das, wovor Kara sich fürchtete.

„Ich habe mein Leben erst wieder in den Griff bekommen, als ich mich jemanden anvertraut habe. Dass dieser Freund der später Präsident Ada war, tut nichts zu Sache. Aber erst, als ich über meine Ängste, die Alpträume, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit gesprochen habe, da wurde es besser." Bei der Erwähnung des Psychologen hatte die Präsidentin ihren Blick gesenkt, jetzt hob sie ihn wieder und blickte Kara direkt an: „Was ich sagen will Kara, ist Erstens: Schlag' Cottle's Rat mit dem Psychologen in den Wind und Zweitens, öffne Dich jemanden. Heute denke ich, dass dieser Zusammenbruch nicht hätte passieren müssen, hätte ich früher jemanden ins Vertrauen gezogen."

Kara _swallowed hard_. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie diese Überlegungen nicht auch schon angestellt. Sie jetzt aber aus dem Mund von jemand anderem zu hören, machte sie noch unumstößlicher. Insgeheim war ihr seit ihrem Aufwachen klar, dass sie dieses Mal nicht allein durchkommen würde. Die Bruchlandung war das Eine, aber sie konnte nicht ewig davonlaufen. Nicht vor den Bildern in ihrem Kopf, die überhaupt erst zu dieser Bruchlandung geführt hatten und auch nicht vor den Erklärungen, die sie ihren Freunden schuldete, was auf diesem Basisschiff passiert war. Wollte sie jemals wieder eine Viper fliegen, musste sie reden. Diese Dämonen wurde sie alleine nicht wieder los.

„Kara…", Roslin setzte noch einmal an: „Du weißt, dass Du Captain Adama verdammt viel bedeutest, _right_?"

Was war denn das nun wieder? Kara bekam ein gepresstes „Mhm…" hervor.

„Vertraust Du ihm?"

 _„With my life."_

Laura Roslin hatte keine anderen Antwort erwartet: „Dann vertrau Dich ihm an."

Kara grinste: „Sie haben doch mit Lee gesprochen, richtig?"

„Ich habe ihn zufällig im Flur getroffen. Er war ziemlich in Eile, auf der Suche nach Dir. Er hat mir berichtet, dass Du aufgewacht bist und dass eigentlich alles in Ordnung schien, bis Cottle diesen Psychologen ins Spiel gebracht hat.", die Präsidentin lächelte ihr zu: „Ich glaube, für Cottle hatte er so nette Namen wie Bastard, Pfuscher in Weiß und _frakking idiot_ …"

* * *

Das Gespräch mit der Präsidentin hatte den Abend spät werden lassen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es hatte ihr gut getan. Die beiden Frauen hatten noch eine ganze Zeitlang gemeinsam vor der _Memorial Wall_ gesessen und hatten Bilder betrachtet. Zu einigen konnte Kara etwas erzählen. Die Präsidentin hatte interessiert zugehört. _She cared for all the people in the fleet – alive or dead._ Kara hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal zu denken, aber je länger diese Odyssee quer durch's Universum dauerte, desto sympathischer wurde ihr die Präsidentin. Hatte sie vor einigen Monaten noch eine Suchaktion nach ihr abbrechen wollen, nahm sie ihr die Sorge von eben aufrichtig und ehrlich ab. Dieser Krieg hatte sie alle verändert und er tat es immer fort. Als Kara zurück ins Pilotenquartier kam, war es dort schon ruhig. Alle schliefen. Das Licht war gelöscht.

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. _Frak_ , was hatte Lee gesagt – _Always_ , egal wie spät es ist. Wenn er es so sagte, dann musste er auch kurz vor Mitternacht damit gemeint haben. Kara stieg drei Sprossen der Leiter zu Lee's Koje hoch.

„Lee…", flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand sacht auf seinen Unterarm. Er konnte nicht wirklich geschlafen haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick schien er hellwach.

„Meine Güte, Kara. Wo zur Hölle hast Du gesteckt?", fragte er.

„Memorial Wall, mit der Präsidentin", gab diese kurzangebunden zurück.

Lee kniff die Augen zusammen, legte die Stirn in Falten, so als zweifle er an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage, aber Kara konterte sofort: „Es ist die Wahrheit, Lee." Er nickte stumm und bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte setzte Kara an: „Lee … ich …", schluckte den Rest des Satzes jedoch hinunter.

Er musste grinsen. Sie bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe, aber er hatte ganz genau verstanden, was sie meinte, was sie wollte.

„Warte, ich komm runter. Hier ist ein schlechter Platz zum reden", sagte er nur und schwang mit der letzten Silbe seine Beine aus dem Bett. Kara war irritiert. Er hatte sich nicht einmal umgezogen. Seit wann schlief Lee in seiner Cargohose?

Und als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er: „Schau nicht so, ich wusste ja nicht, ob ich nicht nochmal los muss…"

„Wieso das?", fragte Kara leise.

„Glaubst Du, ich hätte ein Auge zugebracht, so lange Du nicht da warst? Spätestens in einer halben Stunde wäre ich losmarschiert und hätte Dich gesucht…und jetzt komm mit."

* * *

Die Gänge der Galactica waren um diese Zeit relativ leer. Ein paar einzelne Nachtwanderer waren noch auf den Beinen. Aus den Waschräumen hörte man das Sausen der Duschen. Einige warteten bis der Rest in seinen Betten lag, um mehr Zeit unter der Dusche verbringen zu können, fernab von den Nörglern, die in der Schlage noch hinter einem standen und denjenigen, die einem im Zehn-Sekunden-Takt die verbale rote Karte gaben – und auch um wenigstens ein paar stille Momente für sich am Tag zu haben.

„Lee, wohin gehen wir?", aber just in dem Moment, in dem sie diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sie begriffen. Am Ende dieses Flures lag nur noch eine Kabine: Das Quartier des Commanders.

Kara blieb abrupt stehen. Lee, der schon zwei Schritte weitergelaufen war, drehte sich ebenso ruckartig zu ihr um: „Nein, es ist nicht wie Du denkst. Vertrau' mir, ja?"

Kara schluckte und nickte leicht. Während sie zu ihm aufschloss klärte er sie auf: „Mein Vater ist nicht da. Er ist mit Roslin auf der _Cloud 9_ verabredet. Er wird nicht vor morgen früh zurück sein."

„Na, zu diesem _Date_ ist die Präsidentin dann aber wohl gehörig zu spät gekommen", dachte Kara. Sie hatten ihre Unterhaltung erst gegen elf Uhr beendet. Wie sich das anhörte in Bezug auf die Präsidentin und den Commander – _date_.

Lee's Stimme riss sie aus diesen Gedanken: „Aber das Quartier des Commanders ist wohl der einzige wirklich ungestörte Raum auf dem ganzen Schiff. Da drin sind wir für uns." Kara sagte nichts darauf, sie folgte Lee stumm zur Tür hinein, nachdem dieser Anweisung an Corporal Venner an der Tür gegeben hatte, seinen Vater „vorzuwarnen", sollte dieser unerwarteter Weise früher zurück kommen als gedacht.

Eine gefühlte Unendlichkeit lang saßen die beiden sich einfach nur gegenüber, im Schneidersitz auf der Couch des Commanders. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, hier an diesem Ort zu sein, ohne Bill Adama um sich zu haben, dachte Kara. Und Lee – der war bereit zu warten. Wenn es sein musste, die ganze Nacht. Kara hatte die Fäden in der Hand. Sie entschied, was sie sagte, wie viel und wann.

„Ich weiß, warum ich meine Viper auf dem Landedeck zerlegt habe", begann sie schließlich zöglich. „Leoben." Nicht, dass Lee nicht genau das vermutet hätte, nicht dass nicht auch Cottle genau das vermutet hätte, aber die Gewissheit brachte Lee Erleichterung und Furcht zugleich. Was war auf diesem Basisstern passiert? Was konnte Kara „Starbuck" Thrace dazu bringen, die Kontrolle über ihre Viper zu verlieren?

„Ich hab mich die ganze CAP über schon ziemlich unwohl gefühlt, gegen Ende wurde es immer schlimmer", sagte sie. „Ich habe Leoben's Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört, habe Bilder der Entführung vor mir gesehen. Das ging so weit, dass ich nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, was Realität und was Einbildung war.", sie schluckte und atmete schwer aus, bevor sie ihren Blick hob: „Lee, ich weiß, dass Du mich _grounden_ musst."

Lee wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass Fliegen ihr alles bedeutete. Er konnte ihr nicht ihre Flügel nehmen. _It'd kill her_. „Kara…", begann er, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Nein Lee. Es muss sein. Es ist besser und sicherer – für mich. Solange ich diese Bilder nicht aus meinem Kopf bekomme, bin ich niemandem da draußen eine Hilfe, im Gegenteil, momentan bin ich eher eine Gefährdung für uns alle." Ihre Selbsteinschätzung überraschte ihn. Es musste _serious_ sein. Lee konnte sich an keinen Zwischenfall erinnern, der Kara auch nur hätte darüber nachdenken lassen, nicht sofort wieder in ihre Viper zu klettern.  
„Aber Lee, ich will wieder fliegen. Ich will zurück in meine Viper. Hilfst Du mir?"

Er musste nicht überlegen: „Natürlich. Natürlich Kara. Ich bin an Deiner Seite, Heute. Morgen. _Always_. _I have your back, as you have mine_."

Kara spürte das Eis unter sich förmlich brechen. Ja, sie würde nicht alleine hierdurch müssen. Und ja, sie würde wieder fliegen, zusammen mit Lee, dem besten _wingman_ im Universum. In dieser Gewissheit begann sie zu erzählen, was auf dem _Basestar_ geschehen war: „Zwei _Chorme jobs_ haben mich im Hangar _abgeholt_ und in ein Zimmer eskortiert. Zuerst dachte ich noch: da schau einer an, in so einer zylonischen Brig lässt es sich aushalten. Das Zimmer war möbliert: Teppich, Tisch, zwei Stühle, eine bequeme Couch, ein großes Bett, Schränkchen, Spiegel, Bücher, Deko, Radio, Plattenspieler, alles was man eben so braucht, in einem abgetrennten Bereich war ein Badezimmer. Und mein zweiter Gedanke war: _Frak_ , Du bist keine normale Gefangene. Normale Gefangene steckt man nicht in ein Luxus-Appartement…und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon da: Leoben." Kara hielt kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wo nur sollte sie weitermachen? Sie berichtete, wie Leoben für sie gekocht hat, wie er für sie Musik angemacht hat – „meine Lieblingsmusik" – wie er plötzlich Triadkarten und einen Pyramidball vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hat, mit den Worten „Ich habe gehört, Du bist gut in diesen Spielen", wie er sie zu sich auf die Couch gezwungen und den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft geredet hat, welche Dinge er ihr ins Ohr gesäuselt hat – von anderen hätte sie sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, von ihm in dieser Situation war sie nur angewidert.

„Hat er … ich meine, hat er Dich … angefasst?", Lee mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Aber er musste es wissen. Er musste es einfach wissen. Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Kara sofort den Kopf: „Nein.", bestätigte sie. „Er ist besessen. Er wollte, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe. Aber er hat mich nicht angefasst, zumindest nicht das, was Du meinst. So gesehen hat er sich anständiger benommen als die drei Herren auf der Pegasus…" Nach einer langen Pause sprach sie weiter: „Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Immer und immer wieder. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie oft. Mal habe ich ihn mit einem Kerzenständer erschlagen, dann mit der Kohlenschaufel aus dem Kamin. Ich hab ihm beim Abendessen das Messer zwischen die Rippen gerammt, am nächsten Tag habe ich keines mehr bekommen. Dann musste die Gabel herhalten. Lee, ich habe ihn mit meinen bloßen Händen erwürgt… _that wasn't me any more_.", Kara schüttelte sich in _disgust_ : „Dann habe ich gewartet, bis er wieder heruntergeladen war. Ziemlich genau vier Stunden hat das gedauert. Dann ging alles wieder von vorne los."

Sie klopfte sich einmal auf die Knie und richtete sich demonstrativ auf. Nur ihre Augen konnten ihren wahren Zustand nicht verheimlichen. Sie waren weich, verletzlich. So gar nicht _Starbuck-like_. „Lee, glaubst Du, Du hast eine starke Schulter frei?", fragte sie zwischen zwei hintergeschluckten Tränen. Anstatt zu antworten, rückte der Angesprochene näher an sie heran und zog sie – wie gewünscht – an sich. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn, mit der anderen suchte er ihre Finger.

„Ich wollte stark sein, ich wollte nicht aufgeben, mental wie körperlich, aber ich … ich konnte nicht mehr", gab Kara schließlich zu. „Leoben ist mehrfach zudringlich geworden. Und mit jedem Mal, mit dem er mir seine Lippen ins Gesicht gepresst hat, ist mein Gegenschlag härter geworfen. Am Anfang habe ich ihn nur versucht von mir wegzuhalten, habe ihn weggeschubst, dann hab ich nach ihm getreten, irgendwann habe ich mit aller Gewalt zugeschlagen.", sagte sie und fuhr fort: „Und weißt Du, was das Schlimmste war: Er hat es einfach nicht verstanden. Jedes Mal kam er unschuldig, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, wieder auf mich zu. Wenn Du einen _Menschen_ so zurückweist, kommt er nicht wieder. Leoben schon. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich überlegen fühlte, dass er die Zeit für sich arbeiten lassen wollte. Für einen Zylonen ist es doch vollkommen egal, ob er zehn Mal oder hundert Mal wieder aufsteht, er ist eine Maschine. Menschen halten das irgendwann nicht mehr aus, die geben kleinbei."

Das war zu viel. Die Erinnerung, an Leoben, der ihr barsch und rüde seine Lippen aufzwang, war zu viel. Sie sank tränengeschüttelt noch weiter in Lee's Arme.

„Und dann, dann ist mir im Bad der Spiegel hinuntergefallen. Wirklich, ehrlich das war ein Versehen. Aber dann … dann war da diese Scherbe", schluchzte sie. „Und plötzlich hatte ich einen Ausweg aus dem Ganzen… _I gave in_."

Lee rubbelte ihr über den Oberarm, _trying to comfort her_ : „Ist gut, Kara. Sscchh… ist schon gut. Er wird Dich nie wieder anfassen. Nie wieder.", und er fügte ein ganz leises „und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue" hinzu.

* * *

Kara war gerade ausgestreckt auf der Couch eingeschlafen, als die Tür zum Quartier des Commanders sich langsam und leise öffnete. Es war inzwischen drei Uhr früh. Lee, der an Kara's Seite gesessen hatte, zog ihr die Wolldecke bis zur Schulter und stand auf: „Hi Dad. Wir … ich … hätte heute Nacht nicht mehr mit Dir gerechnet…"

„Laura hat einen dringenden Anruf erhalten. Irgend so ein Quorums-Futzi hatte etwas ganz Dringendes mit ihr zu besprechen, und das musste noch vor dem Morgengrauen sein…"

„Dad … im Weltall gibt es kein Morgengrauen", grinste Lee.

„Du hast Recht, Zeit ist inzwischen relativ", antwortete der Commander: „Wie geht es Kara?"

„Besser, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Sie hat sich ausgesprochen, hat mir erzählt, was auf dem _Basestar_ passiert ist. Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen…", gab Lee Auskunft und schielte mit einem Auge auf die schlafende Kara. „Dad…", begann er, kam aber nicht weit.

„Du musst sie nicht wecken. Ist schon gut.", der Commander musste nicht mehr sagen. Stattdessen zog er seine Jacke aus und hängte sie über den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Dad, ich würde gerne bei ihr bleiben, zumindest bis ich in drei Stunden zur CAP aufbreche", sagte Lee. Von der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein leises Raunen zu hören. Kara tastete im Schlaf ihre Seite ab – „Lee…". Vater und Sohn lächelten. _Diese Kinder,_ dachte Bill Adama und nickte seinem Sohn zu: „Da hinten ist eine zweite Decke. Ich glaube, Deine Abwesenheit ist schon negativ vermerkt worden…"

Und als er sich in seine abgetrennte Schlafkoje zurückzog, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lee auch die zweite Decke über Kara's Körper legte und seitlich neben sie auf die Couch glitt, _wrapping his arm around her body_.

* * *

Kara erwachte zaghaft vom leisen Geschepper von Tellern und Tassen. Unterbewusst tastete sie ihre Seite ab. Sie war leer. Ihr nächster Griff ging ins Leere. Kara war verwirrt, das war doch nicht ihre Koje? Sie schreckte hoch, blickte irritiert um sich und sah den Commander, der dabei war den Tisch zu decken: „Entschuldige, ich dachte, ich schaffe das ohne Dich zu wecken…Kara möchtest Du mit mir frühstücken?"

„Commander … Sir … es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, ich meine…", langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Lee hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht hierher gebracht. Sie hatten über das gesprochen, was auf dem _Basestar_ geschehen war. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Und Lee, der war vermutlich längst _on duty_.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Gerade noch früh genug für ein spätes Frühstück mit Deinem Commander", antwortete Bill Adama. Kara nickte leicht und stand auf. Sie konnte nun schlecht so unhöflich sein und aus dem Zimmer stürmen, auch wenn das ihr erster Impuls gewesen wäre. Sich verschlafen, mit zerzausten Haaren und müden Augen vor dem Commander aus einer Decke – einer Decke? Zwei Decken. – zu schälen, war nicht die optimale Art, einen Tag zu beginnen, fand Kara. Sie war ein wenig _embarrassed_. Und dennoch, sie schwang die Beine von der Couch und setzte sich zu ihrem Commander. Der lächelte sie an: „Kara, Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich. Diese Tür steht hier, sie steht Dir immer offen, vergiss das nie." Seine Hand ruhte besänftigend und _encouraging_ auf ihrer.

* * *

Kein _How are you_ , keine Sonderbehandlungen, keine Extrawürste, kein _mothering_ – das war der Deal, den sie mit Lee ausgehandelt hatte. Er hatte sie auf ihren eigenen Wunsch tatsächlich aus der _flight rotation_ genommen. Der Name „Starbuck" tauchte im _roster_ für die nächste Woche nicht auf. Die offizielle Version lautete, dass Dr. Cottle noch kein grünes Licht für die Rückkehr in ihre Viper gegeben hatte, wegen der Nachwirkungen ihres Crashs. Lee war der festen Überzeugung, dass alles gut werden würde, wenn Kara in einen Alltag zurückfinden würde. Deswegen hatte er sie statt zur CAP zu technischen Arbeiten am Hangardeck eingeteilt. Arbeiten, die alle Piloten schichtweise übernehmen mussten, zum einen weil jeder Pilot weitgehend auch in der Lage sein musste, seine Maschine selbst zu reparieren, zum anderen, weil auch in der Deckcrew nicht genügend Personal zur Verfügung stand, um alles alleine zu bewerkstelligen. Lee wusste, dass diese Arbeiten definitiv nicht zu Kara's Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörten, aber erstens mochte sie _paperwork_ noch weniger und zweitens war sie hier wenigstens auf dem Hangardeck, _among her beloved birds_.

Die erste Schicht war eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Sie hatte gemeinsam mit Cally und Jammer zwei Viper überprüft und arbeitete jetzt unter einer dritten.

„Kommst Du zurecht, Starbuck?", fragte die Stimme des Chief. Sie, auf dem Rücken unter der Maschine liegend, konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, sondern sah nur ein Paar Beine.

„Ich denke ja", gab sie zurück. „Ich könnte ein bisschen etwas von Eurem Wunderwässerchen brauchen, mit dem man die verkeilten Steckverbindungen aufbekommt…das Ding hier ... ähm … macht Zicken."

„Warte, ich bring Dir was. Bin gleich zurück", antwortete Chief Tyrol. Das Paar Beine entfernte sich.

Kara arbeitete in der Zwischenzeit konzentriert weiter. Sie musste nur noch diesen Stecker erneuern, dann war der Vogel wieder startklar – und sie hatte frei.

Sie hörte, wie Fußschritte näher kamen. Der Chief und sein Wunderwasser, dachte sie. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war es aber nicht das Beinpaar im rot-orangen Arbeitsanzug, das näher kam. Die Beine steckten eindeutig in einem _flight suit_.

„Hey … hier, hat mir der Chief für Dich in die Hand gedrückt", sagte Lee während er sich auf einem Rollbrett neben Kara unter die Viper schob.

„Danke", Kara nahm die Flasche an und träufelte etwas von deren Inhalt auf einen Lumpen. Damit umklammerte sie den störrischen Stecker und hatte die Verbindung mit einem ruckhaften Zug gelöst. „Geht schon gleich viel besser", sagte sie, mehr zu sich, als zu Lee.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte der.

„Halt mal hier…", gab Kara zurück und deutete auf das nun lose heraushängende Kabel. Lee gehorchte und hielt den Kabelstrang in Position.

„Der Chief sagt, Du machst Dich gut. Wollte Dich schon abwerben", flotzelte Lee.

„Ich hoffe, das hast Du im gleich schön wieder ausgeredet. Ich bin von oben bis unten ölverschmiert, diese Lacke stinken schlimmer als der Äther in Cottle's Krankenstation und außerdem tut mir der Rücken weh von diesem Rollteil hier…", zählte Kara auf. „So, fertig für heute", schloss sie, nachdem sie den neuen Stecker auf dem Kabelende platziert und ihn wieder in seine Buchse gedrückt hatte.

„Wie war Deine Schicht?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ruhig.", antwortete Lee. „Hast Du gewusst, dass HotDog manchmal im Cockpit singt?"

Kara gluckste: „Oh ja, seine Version von _Highway to hell_ ist legendär…"

„Die hat er mir dann vorenthalten … ich durfte nur seine Interpretationen von _Yellow Submarine_ , _Seven Nation Army_ und _The Sound of Silence_ genießen."

„Wenn man mit einer Viper durch's Weltall fliegt, ist _Yellow Submarine_ irgendwie völlig daneben, oder?"

Lee nickte und grinste: „Definitiv." Er rollte mit Schwung unter der Viper hinaus, sprang auf und streckte Kara seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, wir haben uns eine Dusche verdient…"

* * *

Lee hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Plan aufging. Kara wirkte deutlich entspannter, ausgeglichener und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Augenblick explodieren würde. Als die beiden ins Pilotenquartier zurückkamen waren sie allein. HotDog und Kat waren auf Patrouille – weil Lee HotDog die Doppelschicht zugeschanzt hatte, die Kara's CAP _covern_ sollte. Kara hatte den Verdacht, dass das die kleine Strafe für HotDogs falsche Töne vom Nachmittag war. Racetrack und Skulls waren auf einem Versorgungsflug, Flat Top und Crashdown auch und Narcho polierte im Auftrag des Chief seine Viper, weil er sie unfreiwilliger Weise an der Bordwand entlang geschrammt hatte.

„Hast Du die Diskussion um das Seifenstück zwischen Dee und Gaeta gehört?", fragte Lee, während er sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch abrubbelte. „Wenn das so weitergeht, streiten wir uns in Kürze nicht nur um _blankets_ , sondern auch um Seife und Zahnpasta..."

Er bekam keine Antwort. „Kara…?", fragte Lee in die Stille und nahm das Handtuch von seinem Kopf. Sie war schon in ihre Koje geschlüpft, hatte die Beine nah an ihren Oberkörper gezogen und wirkte plötzlich wieder so _vulnerable_.

„Lee … ich hab' Dir gestern nicht alles erzählt", begann sie. Augenblicklich setzte er sich neben sie an die Kante der Koje.

„Die Zylonen, sie kennen meine, unsere Vergangenheit. Simon, der Arzt auf Caprica und jetzt auch Leoben, wussten Dinge über mich, über meine Vergangenheit, über die ich noch nie mit jemanden gesprochen habe…", mit diesen Worten umklammerte sie ihre Beine noch fester.

Lee war unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sitzenbleiben und warten, ob Kara sich öffnete oder warten, dass der Starbuck-Vorhang hochfuhr und er hinauskomplimentiert wurde?

„Hey, möchtest Du mit mir darüber reden?", fragte er schließlich.

Was er in den nächsten Minuten erfuhr, zog ihm abermals den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Kara erzählte von ihrer Kindheit, von ihrer Mutter, die sie geschlagen und misshandelt hatte, die ihr zur Strafe für einen zerbrochenen Teller alle fünf Finger einer Hand im Türstock zermalmt hatte, die ihr nicht nur einmal die Schulter ausgerenkt und mehrfach das Jochbein gebrochen hatte. Kara hatte nie viel über ihre Kindheit erzählt, außer dass sie nicht besonders fröhlich gewesen war. Lee hatte nie tiefer nachgebohrt, weil er geahnt hatte, dass es schwere, traurige Erinnerungen für sie waren. Aber das, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Wie konnte eine Mutter nur so mit ihrem eigenen Kind umgehen?

„Ich war ihr nie gut genug…", Kara begann zu schluchzten. Die Starbuck-Fassade brach in sich zusammen. Mal wieder. „Sie hat gesagt, dass aus mir nie etwas werden wird, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin, mit dem niemand es länger aushält, ein Mensch, der alle ins Verderben reißt, a _screw-up_ , der irgendwann in der Gosse landen und dort versauern wird … und nunja, in einigen Dingen hat sie ja recht behalten…"

Bei diesen Worten griff Lee intuitiv nach ihrer Hand: „Kara, jetzt mach' mal nen Punkt", seine Stimme war ruhig, sanft, aber unmissverständlich und bestimmt: „Das ist Quatsch. Absoluter Quatsch. Red' Dir das nicht ein.", er seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Ja sicher, Du bist sehr – nennen wir es – impulsiv, rennst zielgerichtet in so manchen Schlammassel, bist respektlos gegenüber Vorgesetzten und bringst Dich ständig in die verzwicktesten Lagen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann und ich kann Dich dann wieder herausboxen. Aber Kara, ich werde das immer und wieder tun, _cause I'm your friend, cause I love you_ , weil Du für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, Kara. Du bist geradlinig, ehrlich und loyal. Du hast Deine Prinzipien und vertrittst diese bis zum Ende. Du tust das, was Du für richtig hältst, was Du vor Dir und Deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst. Das bewundere ich an Dir. Und nun ja, ganz nebenbei bemerkt bist Du die beste Viper-Pilotin im Universum. Also bitte, sag jetzt nicht, dass Du es zu nichts gebracht hast oder ein schlechter Mensch bist…"

Kara's Augen wurden glasig. Womit hatte sie ihn nur verdient, diesen Freund? Sie erwiderte nichts, aber Lee hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Botschaft angekommen war.

„Gleich werden die anderen zurücksein", flüstere Kara schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile in die Stille, in der keiner von beiden ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Dann geht das Licht wieder aus, und dann kommen sie zurück, die Bilder, die Erinnerungen an Leoben, an den Basistern, an Simon und die Farm auf Caprica…und heute vielleicht auch an Mama."

Lee war überrascht. Die meisten auf diesem Schiff hatten Alpträume. Ihn selbst verfolgte die _Olypmic Carrier_ bis heute, manchmal sah er auch die Rakete auf sich zukommen, die er während der _Initial Attac_ nur mit äußerster Mühe von sich und er _Colonial One_ hatte fernhalten können. Aber Kara hatte noch nie zugegeben, dass die Dunkelheit im Raum ihr Angst machte.

„Hey, würde es, ich meine … würde es Dir helfen, wenn ich heute Nacht bei Dir bleibe, also hier bei Dir in Deiner Koje?", fragte Lee – und im selben Augenblick hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie konnte er Kara aus dem Stegreif anbieten bei ihr zu schlafen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie das überhaupt wollte – _to share her bunk with him._

Kara war verdutzt, aber sie lächelte. Sie hatte es also nicht als unmoralisches Angebot aufgefasst, sondern als das, was es sein sollte, _pure comfort_ : „Ja … ja, ich glaube, das würde mir sehr helfen", antwortete sie.

Lee musste nicht mehr wissen. Er rutschte zu ihr in die Koje, legte sich an die Wandseite. Mit den Worten „Aber Deine Hände behältst Du bei Dir, verstanden?" zog Kara den Vorhang zu.

„Aye Sir", grinste Lee zurück.

* * *

Kara fühlte sich gut, das merkte sie schon, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Sie fühlte sich entspannt. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war sie nicht _haunted by dreams_. Sie räkelte sich im Halbschlaf, wollte die Ruhe und den Frieden genießen. Vor allem den Frieden in ihrem Kopf. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_. Ihr Wecker machte ihr gerade deutlich, dass es trotzdem Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Beim Gedanken an die Kabelstränge, die es neu zu sortieren galt und die Bleche, die ausgedellt werden wollten, hätte sie sich am liebsten noch einmal umgedreht, das Kissen über den Kopf gezogen und so getan, als hätte sie es nicht gehört. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ Dann war plötzlich Stille. Aber … sie hatte doch gar nicht wie gewöhnlich nach dem Wecker geschlagen? Warum war der Alarm dann ausgegangen? Irritiert schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute in ein strahlendes, blaues Augenpaar. _Frak_ , daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen.

„Gut geschlafen?", flüsterte Lee. Er lag auf der Seite, hatte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und stellte mit der anderen gerade den Wecker zurück.

Kara lächelte. _Frak_ , daran könnte sie sich wirklich gewöhnen.

„Na dann… bist Du bereit?", fragte Lee leise. Sie verstand nicht so ganz. Was meinte er? Bereit wofür? „ _Let's face the music…"_ , war alles, was er zur Erklärung sagte und nickte in Richtung des noch geschlossenen Vorhangs. Und da verstand sie, was er gemeint hatte. _Damn_ , daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Das Pilotenquartier war voller Stimmen, Piloten, die in ihren Spinden kramten, sich fertig machten. Und sie lag mit dem CAG im selben Bett. Sicher, an und für sich war das nicht das erste Mal – man erinnere an die Begegnung mit Rachel Stevens und ihren Kameraleuten – aber noch nie waren die beiden am Morgen nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht zusammen aus einer Koje gekrochen. Ohje, das würde die Gerüchteküche der Galactica befeuern, zum Überkochen bringen.

Lee schien sich solche Gedanken nicht zu machen. Der lag immer noch seelenruhig – stoisch – an Ort und Stelle. Als Kara den Vorhang zur Seite schob, erntete sie augenblicklich ungläubige Blicke: „Hey, der erste, der einen Mucks von sich gibt oder auch nur seine Mundwinkel verzieht, den lasse ich das Hangardeck schrubben – mit der Zahnbürste!"

Lee musste sich leises Lachen verkneifen. Das war Starbuck, kein Zweifel. Stattdessen räusperte er sich und während Kara noch an der Bettkante lag, schwang er seine Beine am unteren Ende der Koje nach draußen, stand auf, griff lediglich nach seinem Gürtel, dem einzigen Kleidungsstück, das er am Abend zuvor abgelegt hatte, fädelte ihn ein und verließ mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und den Worten „Wir sehen uns dann in zwanzig Minuten… im _Briefing Room._ Und: Zahnbürsten nicht vergessen…" die Kabine.

* * *

Bin gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel sagt ... wem's gefallen hat, gerne review dalassen.

Hope you enjoyed it,

Eure PoV


	15. Flying without wings

**Flying without wings ~ Schwerelos**

Sie hatte niemanden das Hangardeck dem der Zahnbürste schrubben lassen müssen. Keiner hatte etwas gesagt, keiner hatte es gewagt, kein dummer Kommentar, noch nicht mal eine scheinheilige Nachfrage, kein Spruch à la „na, gut geschlafen, Starbuck?". Aber sie hatte die Blicke gesehen, das Getuschel gehört, als sie die Mensa betreten hatte. Kara war sich sicher: Dass Starbuck und Apollo die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht haben, machte bereits die Runde durch das Schiff. _Gossip_ , dachte Kara, „sollten sie doch alle ihre Freude damit haben…" und setzte sich zu Felix Gaeta an den Tisch: „Hi, Felix…"

Hatte sie sich getäuscht, oder hatte Gaeta just in dem Moment ein paar Zettelchen in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden lassen? Was war das? Liefen hier etwa Wetten? „Hey, Starbuck…", Kara schaute sich misstrauisch um. Die Mehrheit hier im Raum schien ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Die Tatsache, dass sie und Lee getrennt zum Essen erschienen waren, hatte sie vermutlich nur noch verdächtiger gemacht. _The hell_ , was erwarteten diese Idioten? Dass Starbuck und Apollo von nun an händchenhaltend durch die Gänge liefen?!

Lee kam, als Gaeta sich gerade mit einer äußerst fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung in Richtung CIC verabschiedete und setzte sich zu Kara.

„Spürst Du's?", fragte Kara, während sie in ihrem Essen stocherte.

„Was denn?"

„Wenn die so weiterstarren, hast Du gleich ein Loch im Rücken…", murmelte Kara und fügte an: „Die erwarten etwas von Dir … von uns …"

„So? Soll ich auf die Knie fallen und einen Ring hervorzaubern?", witzelte Lee.

„Würde den Geiern sicher gefallen", schoss Kara zurück und drehte ihre Gabel mit betonter Unlust durch das, was Nudeln sein sollten. Lee verkniff sich ein „und Dir?". Er wollte den Bogen nicht überspannen. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Kara nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut war. Das Letzte, was er jetzt provozieren wollte, war ein Ausraster ihrerseits. „Wie geht's Dir?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ehrliche Antwort?", forderte Kara. Lee nickte. „ _I'm okay_. Wirklich", fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Ich habe seit Monaten nicht mehr so tief und fest geschlafen wie heute Nacht. Und – weißt Du, was noch viel besser ist?", Lee schüttelte leicht denn Kopf: „Verrat's mir…"

„Mir war schon lange nicht mehr so warm…", ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich über Kara's Lippen aus: „Eigentlich ist mir nachts immer _frakking cold_ …"

* * *

Es war der dritte Abend, an dem Lee beschloss, dass er nun keine Lust mehr hatte, in den unbequemen Cargos zu schlafen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Kara genügte. Er sagte ihm, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte. Er warf seine Hose demonstrativ über einen der Stühle in der Raummitte, ebenso wie er seit drei Tagen demonstrativ den Vorhang seiner Koje offen ließ und schlüpfte in seine normalen Schlafshorts. Alle sollten es sehen und alle sollten sich ihren eigenen Reim darauf machen. Lee sah keinen Grund, sich für irgendetwas zu rechtfertigen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass es Kara besser zu gehen schien. Sie hatte die vergangenen beiden Nächte ruhig geschlafen, ohne ein einziges Mal aufzuwachen, ohne Gesichter, ohne Träume, ohne Angst. Es war wieder eines ihrer stillen Abkommen, das keine Worte brauchte. Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, hatte er sie aufmerksam gemustert, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihm sagen würde, dass sie keine Wiederholung wollte, dass sie die neugierigen Blicke und das Geratsche satt hatte, dass er sich besser wieder in sein eigenes Bett legen sollte. Aber er hatte nichts gefunden. Und so war er – wie selbstverständlich – über sie hinweg geklettert und hatte sich an die Wand gelegt. So auch an diesem Tag.

Es war noch zu früh am Abend, zu früh zum Schlafen. Lee hatte deswegen ein Buch aus Kara's Regal gegriffen, das er noch nicht kannte, und blätterte darin. Der Vorhang war offen.

„Ist nicht sonderlich spannend", kommentierte Kara. „Der Mörder ist der Gärtner. Ich hab's schon nach der dritten Seite gewusst…"

Lee boxte ihren Oberarm: „Wie zuvorkommend, jetzt muss ich's wirklich nicht mehr lesen", gab er zurück, als es zuerst an der Tür klopfte und diese dann aufschwang. Herein kam Sam Anders, mit Barolay im Schlepptau.

„ _Officers Quaters_ , Du Zivilist", johlte Kat.

„Mach mal halblang Kind", gab Racetrack zurück: „Nur weil Du schon seit sage und schreibe vier Monaten hier mit uns Großen wohnen darfst", grinste sie.

„Schon gut, schon gut … wir stören die illustre Runde auch nicht lang … hat jemand Crashdown gesehen?", fragte Anders. Sein Blick blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick an Kara beziehungsweise an Lee in ihrem Bett hängen – einen Moment zu lange, fand Lee – und bewegte sich dann aber sofort suchend weiter durch den Raum.

„Crash? Ich glaube, der wollte ein bisschen mit dem Punchingball spielen. Schaut mal im Trainingsraum", sagte HotDog. „Warum?"

„Weil wir einen fünften Mann für unser Pyramid-Team brauchen und Crashdown seit Tagen prahlt, dass er der beste Pyramid-Spieler von Triton ist…", sagte Anders.

„So so …", lachte Racetrack, „vermutlich, weil er inzwischen der einzige Pyramid-Spieler von Triton ist…"

„Mag auch sein", gab Anders zurück. „Dann versuchen wir mal unser Glück eine Etage höher. Danke für die Info, _Officers_ ", grinste er.

„Sieh zu, dass Du Land gewinnst, _Zivilist_ ", lachte Kat und warf ihm einen Ball entgegen, den sie gerade aus der Ecke ihres Spinds gefischt hatte.

„Kein schlechter Wurf, Kat…", meinte Barolay. „Ihr solltet ein Team aufmachen…"

„Au ja, Piloten gegen Caprica Buccaneers …", kicherte HotDog.

„Euch machen wir platt…", Kat war optimistisch.

„Na, das werden wir ja noch sehen…" gab Anders zurück und schloss mit den Worten „Herausforderung angenommen" die Tür.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf, während Kat, Racetrack und HotDog noch immer munter diskutierten, ob und wann das nun ausgespielt werden sollte. „Diese Kindsköpfe", dachte er. Aber es tat gut, seine Leute mal wieder ausgiebig Lachen zu sehen. Solch unbeschwerte Momente waren selten geworden in diesem Krieg. Er gönnte ihnen jeden einzelnen davon. Keine zwei Minuten später hatten die drei schon erste Mannschaftsaufstellungen im Kopf: „Starbuck, wolltest Du nicht mal Pyramid-Profi werden?", fragte Kat.

„Ist lange her…", gab Kara zurück. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, ein typisches Starbuck-Grinsen. Schalk glänzte in ihren Augen: „Aber diese Zivilisten steck' ich heute noch in die Tasche…"

„Das heißt, Du bist dabei?", fragte Racetrack überrascht, so als hätte sie nicht unbedingt mit Starbuck's Zusage gerechnet.

„Hey Leute, wenn ihr nur den Hauch einer Chance haben wollt, dann werdet ihr mich schon mitspielen lassen müssen … mit Crash gewinnt ihr keinen Blumentopf, jede Wette", antwortete Kara.

„Hört, hört…", kam es von HotDog. „Apollo, was ist mit Dir?"

Lee, der die Debatte auf einem halben Ohr und mit einem Auge in Karas Krimi verfolgt hatte, schaute auf: „Ich? Naja, ich glaube, ich bin Euch da keine große Hilfe … ich mach' besser den Schiedsrichter…", meinte er.

Kara drehte sich ruckartig auf seine Seite: „Lee? Kennst Du überhaupt die Regeln?"

„Also bitte … Du traust mir schon gar nichts zu, oder?", gab der in einem extra-entrüsteten Ton zurück, klappte das Buch zu und spitzte Kara von der Seite aus an. Der Übermut der anderen im Raum hatte ihn angesteckt. Und Kara? Die schien die unerwartete Ausgelassenheit zu genießen und piekste augenblicklich zurück.

„Naja, mir wäre bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass Du Dich sonderlich für Pyramid interessiert hättest…", kicherte sie als Lee sie weiter kitzelte. „Und nun ja, wenn ich mich an die Spiele in der Akademie erinnere, Lee … ganz ehrlich, wie lange warst Du auf dem Platz bevor Du…", der Satz erstarb in ihrem Gelächter.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, dann war die fünfköpfige Mannschaft zusammengestellt, die Rollen waren verteilt und die erste Trainings-Session war verabredet: Kat, Racetrack, Skulls, Crashdown und Starbuck wollten das Piloten-Team zum Sieg über die Caprica Buccaneers führen. Lee war gespannt, wie das Match ausgehen würde.

„So, Kinder, aber jetzt höchste Zeit für die Heia…", beschloss Kara schließlich und zog den Vorhang ihrer Koje zu. „ _Night_ , Lee…", flüsterte sie anschließend und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

„Ähm…Kara", begann Lee nach einigen Minuten. Er war unsicher, ob er es wagen sollte. Aber er war irritiert, er wollte eine Antwort. Er hatte Kara nichts von seiner Unterhaltung mit Sam an ihrem Krankenbett erzählt und er bezweifelte, dass Anders das getan hatte. Er hatte schon wieder fast darauf vergessen, bis Sam eben mit Barolay im Arm hier hereinmarschiert war. Auf der Krankenstation war Sam unmissverständlich deutlich gewesen, und sein Auftritt eben war es auch. Er schien sich ja in der Tat schnell getröstet zu haben. Aber konnte er wissen, wie Kara zu dieser Sache stand? Nein, konnte er nicht, solange er es nicht aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte.

„Mhmmmm…", raunte Kara und drehte sich schläfrig in seine Richtung. „Was ist? Ich hab' schon fast geschlafen…" Es folgte ein leises Gähnen, ehe sie die Augen öffnete.

„Hast Du das gewusst … ich meine, das mit Anders und Barolay?", fragte er zögerlich. Er bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis, das wusste er.

„Hmmm…?", Kara schien noch immer im Schlafmodus. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sagte dann: „Lee, ich glaube, _alle_ haben das gewusst…", sie blickte in Lee's überraschte blaue Augen. Er blinzelte verwirrt: „...sieht aus, als hätte es nur dem CAG mal wieder niemand gesagt", grinste sie und stupste Lee's Nase neckisch an.

Der wusste noch immer nicht so recht: „Dann … dann macht es Dir nichts aus?"

„Wieso sollte es?"

„Naja, ich dachte…"

„Lee…", jetzt klang sie genervt: „Du denkst manchmal zu viel…", sie seufzte, drehte sich mit den Worten _„…stop thinking, keep on dreaming…"_ um und schien nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen zu sein.

* * *

Die Planungen für das Pyramid-Match liefen auf Hochtouren – zumindest von Seiten der Piloten-Fraktion. Kat und Racetrack nahmen das Training ernst. Sehr ernst, dachte Kara und ließ sich erschöpft in ihre Koje fallen. Das, was die beiden sich ausgedacht hatten, glich einem Zirkeltraining. Nur die Grundausbildung in der Pilotenakademie war schlimmer und anstrengender gewesen. Es dauerte, bis man die 4G, die bei einem Viperflug auf Arme und Beine wirkten, aushalten konnte. Sie wollten Anders und seine Leute unbedingt schlagen. Eine Niederlage war in ihrem Plan nicht vorgesehen. Racetrack und Kat liefen mit einem _victory-sign_ im Gesicht durch die Gänge. Sie hatten einen Trainingsplan aufgestellt und einen abgelegenen Gang zum Trainingsparcours umfunktioniert: sie hatten Kisten in verschiedenen Höhen hintereinander gestapelt, die nun als Hürdenlaufstrecke dienten – nur, dass früher bei einem Hürdenlauf alle Hürden gleich hoch gewesen waren. Sie hatten Seile quer über den Flur gespannt, auch in verschiedenen Höhen, so dass man mal drüber hinweg rennen, mal springen und mal unten durchtauchen und sich rollen musste. Und jedes Mal stand eine von beiden mit einer Stoppuhr am Ende des Gangs und sagte einem, dass das noch schneller gehen musste, dass die Rolle unter Seil drei noch nicht einwandfrei war oder die Landung nach Hürde fünf nicht sauber genug. Am dritten Trainingstag, als alle die Übungsstrecken gefühlt schon im Schlaf ablaufen konnten, haben sie die Höhen und Abstände verändert. Und um noch gemeiner zu sein, wurden Partnerübungen gestartet: Nun galt es, während des Laufens sich gegenseitig einen Ball zuzupassen und ihn – ihr Götter bewahrt – ja nicht zu verlieren.

„Skulls, die Pässe müssen noch genauer kommen", hatte Kat gemahnt. „Und Crashdown, an Deiner Beinarbeit sollen wir dringend nochmal arbeiten…"

Kara hatte keine Ahnung, warum die beiden sich so in dieses Match hineinsteigerten. Es war ein Spiel. Ein Pyramid-Spiel, nichts weiter. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, es war ihnen eine willkommene Abwechslung. Mal etwas anderes als diese immergleichen Kartenspiele mit den immergleichen Karten, die man inzwischen in ihren Knicken erkennen konnte. Die Karten waren derart zerschlissen und abgegriffen, dass man sie alleine an ihrer Rückseite auseinanderhalten konnte. Kara wusste, sobald die Blätter auf der Hand waren, ob sie das Spiel gewinnen würde oder nicht. Da kam so ein Pyramid-Spiel gerade recht. Aber dann hatte Kara gemerkt, dass es hier um mehr ging, als um Abwechslung. Es forderte sie. Forderte sie alle, körperlich und mental. Mehr als ein Kartenspiel mit Karten, die jeder auswendig kannte. Und es schweißte sie zusammen, als Team, als Gemeinschaft. _All for one, one for all_. Beim Triad spielte jeder für sich allein. Einer ging als Sieger vom Tisch und nahm seine gewonnenen Habseligkeiten mit. Hier spielten sie zusammen. Und zusammen würden sie gewinnen oder eben auch verlieren. Und die fixe Idee, dieses Spiel gegen Sam Anders und die Caprica Buccaneers zu gewinnen, spornte sie alle an. Plötzlich war da ein Ziel, für das es zu kämpfen galt. Etwas, _that kept them going_ , abseits von Zylonen-Schlachten und der Suche nach der Erde.

Kara hatte das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Muskel ihres Körpers zu spüren. Das war die Schuld dieser Ecke, dachte sie. Die Ecke des Grauens, wie Kara sie heimlich nannte. Am Ende des Ganges mit dem Trainingsparcours gab es eine kleine Ausbuchtung. Dort hatten Kat und Racetrack Springseile an die Wand gehängt. Jeder, der den Parcours passiert hatte, musste zuerst 50 Sprünge bewerkstelligen, dann durfte er zurücklaufen. Sie hatte Seilspringen schon immer gehasst, schon in der Schule und in der Akademie hatte sie sich davor gedrückt, wo es nur ging. Seilspringen, sprinten, springen, rollen, wieder Seilspringen. Was tat man nicht für den Gewinn eines Pyramid-Spiels? Kara seufzte.

„So schlimm?", fragte Lee.

„Na, während Du dich hier mit einem faden Krimi vergnügst, hab ich was zur Ehrenrettung DEINER Piloten getan", schoss sie mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Nunja, wie weit das mit der Ehrenrettung her ist, werden wir in ein paar Tagen ja sehen…", meinte Lee lakonisch. „Und _by the way_ , das Buch ist gar nicht sooo langweilig, wie Du tust… auch wenn der Gärtner der Mörder ist."

„Hab ich doch gesagt…", gab sie zurück und griff sich an den Rücken: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich nochmal im Leben Muskelkater kriegen würde…", rahnte sie.

* * *

„Kara, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass Du deine Flügel zurückbekommst", Lee's Worte hallten in ihren Ohren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen – ihrem sechsten gemeinsamen. Kara hatte jeden einzelnen davon gezählt – schneller als sonst aus dem Bett geschält, hatte hastig seine Cargos angezogen und Kara hatte eigentlich gedacht, er wäre spät dran für seine Schicht. Nur dann hatte sie sich erinnert: Kat und HotDog waren auf CAP. Sie hatten das Pilotenquartier vor etwa zwanzig Minuten verlassen. Lee hatte frei, soweit ein CAG jemals _frei_ hatte.

„Schau nicht so", sagte Lee und warf ihr frische Tanks zu: „Zieh Dich an. _Your bird's waiting for you…_ "

Die Arme durch die Tanktop-Träger fädelnd, warf sie ihre Beine herum, griff nach seiner angebotenen Hand und stand nun Unterlippen-kauend vor ihm: „Lee … ich … ich kann das nicht", begann sie und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Nein, sie konnte wirklich nicht. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür. _The hell_ , warum glaubte dann er, dass sie es war: „Beim letzten Mal hab ich die Viper vollkommen zerlegt. Der Chief wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich die Maschine wieder als Schrotthaufen zurückbringe. Ich trau' mir selber nicht über den Weg…", ihren Augen waren weich, fehlentlich.

„Kara, sieh mich an", Lee hob ihr Kinn seiner rechten Hand, die andere suchte ihren Weg an ihre Hüfte: „Dann vertrau mir. Keine Patrouille. Keine Mission. Wir fliegen einfach ein bisschen durch die Gegend, _only you and I_ , und wenn es nicht geht, dann brechen wir ab…"

„Wir?", fragte sie gedrückt.

„Ganz genau, _wir_. Oder glaubst Du, ich schick' Dich alleine da raus. _I'll fly your wing_ , Kara. _Always_.", sagte er und fügte, sie näher zu sich ziehend hinzu: „Und ich verspreche Dir, ich werde nicht von Deiner Seite weichen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, wurden glasig. _Damn_ _it_. „Lee, warum tust Du das alles … für mich?", fragte sie leise.

„Ganz einfach, reiner Eigennutz: Keine Starbuck ohne Apollo und kein Apollo ohne Starbuck", und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen packte er ihre Hand und zog sie bei der Tür hinaus: „Und jetzt komm mit…"

Es waren keine zwei Wochen, in denen sie nicht geflogen war. Und doch kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ihr letzter unbeschwerter Flug in einer Viper schien ihr Millionen Lichtjahre weit weg. In der Startrampe gingen ihr alle möglichen Dinge durch den Kopf. _What if_ …?

Und dann, tat sich das All vor ihr auf, sie schaute in diese unendliche Nacht des Universums, ein Anblick, der manche vielleicht depressiv stimmte. Leer, dunkel, ohne Anfang, ohne Ende, immergleich. Aber mit einem Mal fühlte es sich an _like coming home_.

Lee's Mark VII Viper kam neben ihr in eine ruhige Flugbahn. Ihr Knopf im Ohr rauschte kurz, dann hörte sie ihn sagen: „Wir haben eine _private line_ , Starbuck."

„ _Frak_ , Apollo … wie machst Du das? Geben sie Dir alles, was Du willst, weil Du der CAG bist, oder weil Du der Sohn des Commanders bist?"

„Letzteres fällt weg … mein Vater weiß nichts. Sagen wir mal, Dee war so nett ein paar Extraknöpfe zu drücken und Hoshi will nichts davon gesehen haben", selbst unter dem massiven Flughelm konnte sie sein breites Grinsen ausmachen: „Und im Übrigen, vielleicht kriege ich, was ich will, weil nett zu den Leuten bin…"

 _„You meant it, right? –_ _only you and I…"_ , flüsterte sie.

„ _Yeah_ , nur Du und ich."

* * *

„Kara, wirst Du schon wieder übermütig?", sie hörte Lee am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen. „ _Follow me_ , wenn Du kannst…", gab sie zurück und beschleunigte ihre Viper weiter. Sie hatte es sachte angehen lassen. Zu Beginn hatte sie sich selbst nicht getraut, wusste nicht, wie weit sie wirklich würde gehen können. Aber sie fühlte sich gut, (be)frei(t). Sie hatte das Gefühl, alles schaffen zu können. Sie brach nach links aus ihrer Flugbahn aus, hier zwischen den Schiffen der Flotte war es ihr zu eng. Sie wollte Platz. Platz, um sich auszutoben, um ihre Maschine senkrecht in die Höhe zu ziehen und sie anschließend wie eine Schraube nach unten trudeln zu lassen. Platz, um in wenigen Sekunden auf Vollspeed zu beschleunigen und dann vollen Gegenschub zu geben. Platz, um sich so lange um die eigene Achse zu drehen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Sie wollte das Gefühl wieder spüren, im luftleeren Raum zu stehen, wollte Loopings schlagen und Achterbahn fahren – _she wanted to feel it, the feeling to fly_. Für all das erschien ihr das Universum an diesem Tag gerade groß genug.

Was war das? Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt – Lee war rechts an ihr vorbeigeschossen. Niemand überholte Starbuck im All. Auch nicht Lee Adama. Das ließ sie nicht auf sich sitzen, aber kaum hatte ihre Viper die Nase vorn, zog Lee nach. „Na warte", flüsterte sie und beschleunigte abermals. Eine ganze Zeit lang spitzte mal die eine, mal die andere Vipernase nach vorne. In diesem Rennen gab es keinen Sieger. Dann ließ Kara sich ganz plötzlich zurückfallen. Während Lee noch Schub herausnahm, um zu sehen, wo sie denn blieb, schoss sie schon wieder an ihm vorbei. Er hörte sie lachen. Es war ein echtes, ein gelöstes Lachen. Eines, das er von Kara schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Die _private line_ war eine gute Idee gewesen, dachte er. Dee und Hoshi hatten mal wieder was gut bei ihm. Das gesamte CIC hätte die beiden sonst sicherlich für absolut _insane_ gehalten, für _flying kids_. Und Colonel Tigh hätte ihnen sicherlich noch auf dem Hangardeck die Flügel vom Pilotenanzug genommen, weil er sie für nicht _capable to fly_ gehalten hätte. Nein, dachte Lee. Kara würde ihre Flügel nicht noch einmal verlieren. _Whatever it takes…_

„Wie fühlst Du dich?", fragte er.

„Großartig…", gab sie zurück und schraubte ihre Viper in die Höhe. Und er glaubte ihr.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann die beiden sich zuletzt so ein _sapce race_ geliefert hatten, _playing like kids on a playground_. Nur, dass ihr Spielplatz das Universum war. Ja, der Tag musste es gewesen sein, dachte sie. Jener Morgen, als sie alleine mit Lee im All _out-of-the-box-_ Manöver trainiert hatte. Er hatte sie darum gebeten und sie war bereit gewesen, ihm ihre best-behütetsten Tricks zu verraten.

„Okay Apollo, stell Dir vor, ich bin ein zylonischer Jäger. Ich sitze Dir im Nacken, was tust Du?", hörte sie sich sagen. Lee hatte seine Viper hochgezogen, war einen engen Radius geflogen und hatte sich so hinter sie geklemmt.

„Nicht schlecht, Apollo … aber es geht auch anders. Rollentausch.", hatte sie angeordnet. Als Lee seine Viper hinter ihr in Position gebracht hatte, zählte sie _drei – zwei – eins – zero_ – und tauchte mit einer gehörigen Portion Gegenschub und einer seitlichen Rolle unter seiner Viper weg. Binnen Sekunden saß sie ihm im Nacken.

„Wow … Starbuck … wie zum Donner…", Lee war sprachlos. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen, hatte keine Chance gehabt zu reagieren. Es war so fix gegangen, wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er noch nicht einmal, was sie getan hatte. Sie war einfach _weg_. In einer Schlacht wäre er jetzt erledigt gewesen.

„Mit diesem Manöver nutzen wir die Stärken unserer Viper voll aus", hatte sie ihm erklärt. „Zylonische Jäger sind ausladend, flach und breit. Unsere Viper dagegen sind stromlinienförmig, schnittig. Wir können abtauchen und herumwirbeln. Der Zylon kommt dabei ins Taumeln. Er wird so ein Manöver nie wagen. Du bist binnen Sekundenbruteilen raus aus seiner _fire range_ und genauso schnell hast Du ihn im Visier", sagte sie. „So, und jetzt Du…" Lee hatte zwei, drei Anläufe gebraucht, bis er sie Rolle sicher und problemlos hinbekommen hatte. Jetzt hatte er verstanden, warum Starbuck sich regelmäßig in diese Drehscheibe einspannen ließ, bevor sie zum Schießtraining ging. Er sollte das wohl auch ab und an tun. Denn wegtauchen war das eine, dann aber noch sein Ziel sicher treffen, stand nochmal auf einem ganz anderen Blatt Papier.

Am Ende hatten sie sich ein ähnliches Rennen wie jetzt zurück zur Galactica geliefert. Sie hatten ein, zwei „Ehrenrunden" um den Kampfstern gedreht, waren im Slalomkurs zwischen den übrigen Schiffen der Flotte hindurchgejagt, hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die Speichen der Zephyr zu kreuzen und waren schließlich viel zu schnell auf die Landebahn zugerast, voll von Adrenalin, euphorisiert, übermütig. Mit noch immer viel zu viel Speed waren ihre Maschinen auf das Landedeck gedonnert, waren zwei, drei Mal vom Boden wieder abgefedert, bis der Rückschub sie schließlich endlich zum Stehen gebracht hatte. „Ich habe schon _combat landings_ gesehen, die sanfter waren als das eben und die meine Vögel unbeschadeter zurückgelassen haben", hatte der Chief gemosert. Und Kara würde nie seinen Blick vergessen, als sie und Lee kichernd und glucksend aus ihren Vipern gekrabbelt und sich zuerst einmal in die Arme gestolpert waren.

„Das war gut, Apollo … richtig gut", hatte sie gesagt. „Wir sollten das öfter machen…"

„Nichts dagegen…", hatte Lee geantwortet. Der Chief hatte zuerst seine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, so als wollte er den beiden Chaos-Piloten –gleich ob CAG und _lead pilot_ – eine Standpauke halten, war dann aber kopfschüttelnd und abwinkend resigniert abgezogen. Er hatte zwei _Kinder_ vor sich gehabt, die sich gegenseitig für ihre Heldentaten auf die Schultern klopften und mit ihren Armbewegungen ihre tollkühnen Flugmanöver rekapitulierten. „Hopfen und Malz verloren", hatte er sicherlich gedacht.

Bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag musste sie schmunzeln. Sie hatte sich frei gefühlt, so leicht, glücklich und schwerelos. _She loved flying, she'd always done_ , aber sie glaubte, noch nie so viel Spaß beim Fliegen gehabt zu haben, wie an diesem Morgen. Alle Sorgen, die Zylonen, ihre Ängste, _her nightmares_ und die scheinbar hoffnungslose Suche nach der Erde, all das war so weit weg gewesen. Und heute war es genauso. Das Gefühl, _it was the same_. Dieses Gefühl, sicher zu sein, mitten im endlosen Universum, nicht mehr länger _all alone in the night_ , in der ewigen Nacht des Alls, sondern _confident_ , zuversichtlich, behütet und geborgen, mitten im Nichts, mitten im Krieg, in all dem Chaos, all der Verzweiflung, der Hoffnungslosigkeit, mitten in dieser schwarzen Leere, aus der zu jeder Zeit ein zylonischer Basisstern auftauchen konnte. Es lag an ihm. An Lee Adama. _He made her_ _flying without wings_. Eine längst vergessen geglaubte Melodie klang ihr im Ohr:

 _Everybody's looking for that something_

 _One thing that makes it all complete_

 _You find it in the strangest places_

 _Places you never knew it could be_

 _Some find it in the face of their children_

 _Some find it in their lover's eyes_

 _Who can deny the joy it brings_

 _When you found that special thing_

 _You're flying without wings_

 _Some find it sharing every morning_

 _Some in their solitary lives_

 _You find it in the words of others_

 _A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

 _You find it in the deepest friendship_

 _The kind you cherish all your life_

 _And when you know how much that means_

 _You've found that special thing_

 _You're flying without wings_

 _So impossible as they may seem_

 _You've got to fight for every dream_

 _'Cause who's to know_

 _Which one you let go_

 _Would have made you complete_

 _Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

 _To watch the sunrise on your face_

 _To know that I can say I love you_

 _In any given time or place_

 _It's little things that only I know_

 _Those are the things that make you mine_

 _And it's like flying without wings_

 _'Cause you're my special thing_

 _I'm flying without wings_

 _And you're the place my life begins_

 _And you'll be where it ends_

 _I'm flying without wings_

 _And that's the joy you bring_

 _I'm flying without wings_

 _© Westlife, Flying without wings_

Ja, Starbuck war zurück in ihrem Element, _back among the stars – and under his wing_. Mit diesem Gefühl setzte ihre Viper sanft und sicher auf dem Landedeck auf.

* * *

Kara schob die Cockpitabdeckung nach hinten, atmete einmal erleichtert durch und nahm dann den Helm ab. Chief Tyrol stand schon bereit, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie warf ihm den Helm zu: „Keine Beschwerden, Chief?"

„Nichts zu beanstanden, Starbuck", gab der zurück. „Es ist gut, Dich wieder fliegen zu sehen."

Sie kletterte vorwärts die Leiter nach unten und wurde auf der letzten Sprosse von Lee mit einer festen Umarmung empfangen: „Siehst Du, ich hab doch gewusst, dass Du das packst", sagte er und wirbelte sie schwungvoll herum.

„Danke, Lee…", flüsterte sie, als sie festen Stand unter den Füßen spürte. Doch ehe er antworten konnte, spürte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Lee schloss seine Augen und zog sie zu sich. Er spürte eine ihrer Hände in seinem Rücken, die andere suchte sich ihren Weg zu seinem Nacken, _pulling closer_. Er ließ sie gewähren, _his hands running along her side_. Sie hatte das hier begonnen, sie sollte bestimmen, wie weit es gehen sollte.

Dieser Kuss schmeckte anders als alle vorherigen. Der nach Kara's Rückkehr von Caprica war pure Erleichterung gewesen, mit einem gewissen Rest an Anspannung und _fear, a light, tentative kiss_ , der auf der Tanzfläche bei der Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters war das Gegenteil dessen, reine Spielerei, neckisch _and_ _playful_. Und der auf der Pegasus, nun ja, den zählte er nicht, barsch und grob und aus der Not geboren. Das hier war anders, _grateful, comfortable_ , _kindly_.

Zaghaft nur lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Lee erwartete jeden Augenblick Johlen seiner Kollegen oder dumme Kommentare von der Seite zu ernten, aber entweder hatte wirklich niemand von ihnen Notiz genommen oder alle waren so _sensitive_ , dass sie ihnen beiden diesen Moment schenkten. Lee schaute nicht links, nicht rechts. Ihn interessierte nicht, ob jemand zuschaute oder nicht. Er hatte diese Frau schon vor den Augen des meistgesuchten Terroristen der zwölf Kolonien und der Präsidentin geküsst, konnte es noch unpassendere Zuschauer geben? Er schaute nur in diese _hazel_ - _eyes_ und er erkannte darin ein Strahlen, das er so lange vermisst hatte. Sie lächelte, er lächelte zurück, _pulling closer again_. Kara legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, er umschloss sie fest in ihrem Rücken. Eine Unendlichkeit lang standen sie einfach nur so da, hinter ihrer Viper und doch mitten auf dem Hangardeck.

Ein Räuspern in seinem Rücken riss Lee aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte diesen intimen Moment nicht unsanft beenden, – _hell_ , er wollte ihn eigentlich gar nicht enden lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht später, _never_ – ließ stattdessen einige Sekunden verstreichen, ehe er den Kopf leicht anhob, als Zeichen, dass er gehört hatte.

„Captain … ich dachte, es interessiert Euch vielleicht, dass in zwanzig Minuten die neue Schicht beginnt. Die Crew soll sich Kara's Viper zuerst ansehen. In fünf Minuten wird es hier in dieser Parkbucht nur so vor Leuten wimmeln…", Lee grinste in sich hinein. Auf den Mann war einfach Verlass. „Danke, Chief", erwiderte er. Und der Chief verschwand genauso leise und ohne Aufhebens wie er gekommen war. Kara hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Er gab ihnen noch ein paar Momente, dann drücke er Kara einen sanften Kuss auf die Haare.

Es war Zeit zu gehen.

* * *

„Wie es aussieht, geht es Starbuck besser", warum in aller Welt hatte sein Vater so ein seltsames, verschmitzes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der Commander versuchte es zu verstecken, aber Lee konnte es ganz genau sehen. Er hatte ihn zu sich beordert, weil er wissen wollte, wie der heutige Testflug mit Starbuck verlaufen war.

Lee nickte: „Ja, das denke ich auch. Sie sagt, sie hat sich gut gefühlt, da draußen. Keine Bilder im Kopf, keine Stimmen, kein Leoben. Und, sie hat ihre Viper bei der Landung nicht geschrottet. Ich glaube, das ist ein Fortschritt."

„So so", meinte sein Vater. Lee war als glaubte er so etwas wie Ironie zu hören: „Auf den Gängen hört man, dass ein gewisser Captain seit einigen Tagen jeden Morgen aus Starbuck's Koje kriecht…", das verschmitzte Grinsen auf den Lippen des Commanders wurde breiter.

Es brauchte ihn nicht zu wundern. Sein Vater wusste, was auf seinem Schiff vor sich ging. Und entweder hatte es ohnehin lange gedauert, bis man es ihm zugetragen hatte – was Lee allerdings bezweifelte – oder er hatte einfach gewartet, bis er seinen Sohn damit konfrontierte: „Also nein, was man sich auf den Gängen alles erzählt…", gab Lee kleinlaut zurück und kratzte sich am Hals.

„Lee?", die Stimme seines Vaters war bestimmt. Er wollte eine Antwort. Eine Antwort, die ihn zufrieden stellte.

„Das gehört … zur Therapie. Ja, genau…", bekam er von seinem Sohn zu hören.

„Therapie?", fragte der Commander retour, sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifend. Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und ließ ihn anschließend mit den Worten „...so nennt man das also heute." stehen.

* * *

Lee war sich unsicher. Was jetzt? Jetzt, nach diesem Kuss? Sollte er, konnte er sich so einfach, so selbstverständlich wieder in ihre Koje legen oder war dieser Kuss vielmehr ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie von nun an wieder alleine zurechtkam? Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Starbuck zurück war, _recovered_. In alter Stärker und sicherlich mit altem Sturkopf. Brauchte sie ihn noch?

„Nur die Grundausbildung auf der Akademie war schlimmer…", die Tür flog auf und eine sichtlich ungehaltene Kara stürmte herein. „Wie gut, dass es auf einem _Battlestar_ keinen Schlamm gibt … _believe me_ , Kat und Racetrack würden uns Schlammrobben lassen!"

„So schlimm?", kam es von Lee. Diese zwei Worte hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen oft gesagt, wenn Kara entkräftet und müde vom Pyramid-Training gekommen war.

„Wenn dieses _frakking match_ nicht bald stattfindet, dann sind meine Schuhe durch, vom Seilspringen … _frak_ , _there are not so many left in the universe_ …"

„In einer Woche ist alles vorbei…", sagte Lee. „Du kannst nur hoffen, dass ihr damit keinen Schneeballeffekt ausgelöst habt…"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Naja, nicht dass sich jetzt mehr Teams gründen und wir bald die Meisterschaft _of what's left in the universe_ ausspielen müssen", grinste Lee. Er stand noch immer an seinem Spind und sortierte bereits zum fünften Mal _what was left_ von seinen persönlichen Dingen. Es war unnötig, er wollte Zeit schinden, weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. _Frak_ …

 _The hell_ , warum kramte Lee seit geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten in seinem Spind? Was suchte er? Oder besser, was glaubte er dort zu finden? Lee war der ordentlichste Mensch, den sie kannte, der Spind war nicht sonderlich geräumig – zwei Argumente dafür, dass er eigentlich längst gefunden haben müsste, wonach er suchte. Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein trainierter Oberkörper, die muskulösen Schultern – _Lords_ , es gab Tage, da machte sie dieser Body wahnsinnig. Alleine sein Bizeps reichte aus, um ihr ein Kopf-Kino zu bescheren. Heute war scheinbar wieder so ein Tag.

Als Lee seine Schranktür schloss, traf sein Blick Kara's. Nein, er würde nicht alleine schlafen müssen. Er lächelte in sich hinein, darauf bedacht, seine Erleichterung und Freude nicht zu sehr zur Schau zu tragen und krabbelte wie in den vergangenen Tagen über eine ausgestreckte Kara und legte sich an die Wand. An diesem Abend – ihrem neunten gemeinsamen – gab Kara nach. Seine Wärme war magnetisierend. In den vergangenen Nächten hatte sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, all ihren Verstand und all ihren Stolz aufgewendet, um sich nicht in seine Arme zu flüchten. _This time she gave in_. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten drehte sie, die sie bisher stets auf dem Rücken geschlafen hatte, sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich an ihn, den Kopf zwischen Brust und Schultern platziert. Ohne ein Wort, ohne zu fragen. Einfach so.

„Ähm … Kara", Lee war merklich überrumpelt: „… so wird das aber schwer mit den Händen", meinte er mit einem fragenden Grinsen der Überraschung auf den Lippen.

„Lee…"

„Ja…?"

„Nicht quatschen, _just hold me_.", das wiederum ließ Lee sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er drehte sich ebenfalls etwas weiter zur Seite, um sie besser umarmen und fester an sich ziehen zu können. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber mit Kara im Arm schlief auch Lee irgendwann in dieser Nacht seelenruhig und glücklich ein.

Es überraschte ihn, dass sich ihre Haltung im Schlaf nicht aufgelöst, sondern im Gegenteil noch intensiviert hatte. Er spürte Kara's Hand auf seiner Brust, sie hatte ihre Hand unter sein Tanktop geschoben, so wie er seine unter das ihre – allerdings am Rücken – geschoben hatte. Ihr obenliegendes Bein war mit seinen Beinen verflochten, sein Kopf lag auf ihrem unteren Arm. „ _Good morning, sleepy head_ ", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Haare.

„Mhhmmm…", raunte sie leise: „Bist Du ein Frosch oder ein Prinz?"

 _A light chuckle_ : „Find's heraus..."

* * *

Soweit für heute, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel machen wir dann erst mal einen kleinen break, zumindest was die Beziehungskisten betrifft, bevor wir unsere Protagonisten mit neuen, noch viel größeren Problemen konfrontieren werden.

So stay with me.

Reviews welcome.

Eure PoV


	16. Between the lines - Pyramid

Ich bitte die etwas längere Pause zu entschuldigen, hat jetzt ein bisschen gedauert mit dem Update - _Never believed in soulmates_ ist inzwischen fertig geschrieben, zumindest auf meinem Rechner. Freut Euch auf die nächsten Kapitel, die Updates folgen jetzt etwas schneller, promise :)

* * *

 **Between the lines ~ Zwischen den Zeilen**

 **Pyramid**

 _Der große, lange ersehnte Tag, er war endlich da. Fast drei Wochen hatten Kat und Racetrack ihre Pilotenkollegen gedrillt. Sie hatten Starbuck, Skulls und Crashdown jeden Tag zum Sondertraining antanzen lassen. Eins stand zweifelsohne fest: die fünf hatten momentan sicherlich die beste Kondition in the entire fleet. An diesem Abend sollte sich entscheiden, ob die Pilotenmannschaft tatsächlich eine Chance hatte, gegen Samuel T. Anders und seine Caprica Buccaneers. Für Kat und Racetrack jedenfalls stand das außer Frage. Etwas anderes als der Sieg kam für die beiden nicht in Frage._

 _Chief Tyrol und seine Leute hatten auf dem Hangardeck ein richtiges, großes Pyramid-Feld abgesteckt, hatten Tore aufgebaut und hatten Außenlinien angebracht. Drumherum hatten sie Zuschauertribünen errichtet, in Treppenform, so dass man möglichst gut sehen konnte. In den gegenüberliegenden Ecken hingen zwei große Banner. Auf dem einen stand in großen Lettern „Caprica Buccaneers" auf dem anderen „Galactica Fighters" – wie originell hatte Lee noch gedacht, als er das Werk zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt fand er, es passte doch eigentlich ganz gut._

 _Er hatte sich zusammennehmen müssen, nicht laut loszulachen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass Kara eine Theorieeinheit kurzerhand umgewidmet hatte. Er hatte seinen Augen kaum getraut, als er in den Briefing-Room gekommen war. Seine Piloten saßen im vorderen Teil am Boden und folgten Karas kreativen Anweisungen. Sie hatte jedem nugget Farbe und Pinsel in die Hand gedrückt und hatte sie das Mannschafts-Banner malen lassen. Auch eine Art von Team-Building-Maßnahme, hatte er gedacht. Kat und Racetrack waren natürlich mit von der Partie gewesen, immerhin war es so etwas wie IHR Projekt und Kara, nunja, die hatte mittendrin gesessen zwischen Farbe und Pinsel, farbverschmiert von Kopf bis Fuß._

 _„Lass das nur mal den XO nicht sehen", hatte Lee gesagt und mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen leise, so dass nur Kara es hören konnte, hinzugefügt: „So bunt kommst Du mir nicht ins Bett…"  
„Hast Du etwa was gegen mein neues Outfit?", hatte die lachend zurückgegeben und sich prompt mit einem rot-blauen Handabdruck auf Lee's Pilotenanzug verewigt._

 _„Starbuck…!", war es dem viel zu ungehalten entkommen._

 _„Keine Panik, Lee. Die Farbe lässt sich auswaschen. Außerdem finde ich, ein bisschen Farbe würde unseren schnöden, langweilig-grauen Anzügen eigentlich nicht schaden", und war kichernd wieder an ihre Arbeit gegangen – oder, was sie an diesem Tag Arbeit nannte._

 _„Zusammenstoß mit einem Farbkübel?", hatte ihn sein Vater gefragt, als er ihm zufällig im Flur begegnet war._

 _„Nein, mit Starbuck…", Lee hatte jegliche weitere Erklärung bleiben lassen und hatte sich an seinem Vater vorbeigeschoben. Dem blieb nur, seinem Sohn kopfschüttelnd hinterher zu schauen, auf dem Weg zur Wäscherei._

 _Es waren noch etwa dreißig Minuten bis zum Spielbeginn. Die Tribüne füllte sich langsam. Vermutlich würden die Sitzplätze nicht ausreichen. Jeder, der es sich einrichten konnte, wollte dabei sein bei diesem Spiel der Spiele. Dem ersten offiziellen Pyramid-Match seit dem Fall der Kolonien, vielleicht dem letzten in der Geschichte der Menschheit._

 _Felix Gaeta lief aufgeregt hin und her. Er nahm die Wetten entgegen. „Das passt", hatte Kara gedacht. „Alter Wettmeister…" Viele hatten zur Feier des Tages etwas eingesetzt. Und das Publikum war gespalten. Keine der beiden Mannschaften schien als klarer Favorit in dieses Spiel zu gehen – auch wenn viele, sicher aus Sympathie, für die eine und gegen die anderen Mannschaft gestimmt hatten. Keinem Piloten wäre es eingefallen, gegen seine eigenen Leute zu stimmen – und es wäre auch keinem zu raten gewesen, dachte Lee. Das mit dem Schiedsrichter-Sein hatte er dann doch besser Saul Tigh überlassen, der war hoffentlich weitaus unbefangener als er es gewesen wäre. War er das wirklich?_

 _Lee saß auf der zweiten Stufe, Kara eine darunter zu seinen Füßen: „Du bist angespannt, Starbuck. Mach dich locker…", sagte er ihre Schultern massierend._

 _„Wenn Du jetzt noch sagst, dass das nur ein Spiel ist, knall ich Dir eine Apollo…", kam barsch zurück. Ohje, sie nahm das wirklich ernster als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Bevor Lee etwas erwidern konnte, hüpfte Gaeta zu ihnen auf die Treppe: „Leute, die Wetter laufen jetzt für Euch … enttäuscht Eure Fans nicht."_

 _„Haben wir nicht vor", gab Racetrack kopfüber zurück, die mit Stretch- und Dehnübungen beschäftigt war. Skulls und Crashdown passten sich am Boden einige scharfe Bälle zu, um warm zu werden und Kat saß hibbelig und fiebernd wie ein kleines Kind vor dem ersten Schultag auf der ersten Stufe: „Jetzt mach' mal halblang, Kat", Narcho hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und versuchte to calm her down: „Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen."  
„Das ist … ganz normal", gab sie zurück. „Ist immer so, wenn ich nervös bin…"  
„Na, dann wundert mich nicht mehr, dass Du bei Deinem ersten Viperflug noch nicht mal die große Öffnung für die Landebahn getroffen hast…", rief Kara, die dafür augenblicklich einen feurigen Blick von ihrer Linken erntete. _

_„Mädls, jetzt bitte nicht die Augen auskratzen, wartet damit bis wir gewonnen haben", meinte Helo von weiter oben. „Deal", sagten Kat und Starbuck aus einem Mund. „Wir sind gespannt wie Starbuck's out-of-the-box-Manöver am Boden aussehen", rief Sharon ihr zu._

 _„Lasst Euch überraschen", antwortete Kara und stand auf. Sie hüpfte ein paar Mal auf der Stelle, klatschte schließlich mit Kat ab und sagte: „So, Leute, ich glaube es wird Zeit, diese Zivilisten mal ein bisschen aufzumischen…". Skandieren, Grölen und Johlen aus der Piloten-Ecke. Der Chief und seine gesamte Dreck-Crew schienen sich mit den Piloten solidarisiert zu haben – und sie hatten etwas zu „trinken" mitgebracht. „Heute nur das Beste für die Besten", sagte Tyrol und schenke die ersten Gläser voll, während Cally und Jammer die übrigen Becher verteilten. Dee und Billy hatten sich ebenfalls klar in dieser Ecke positioniert: „Man muss deutlich machen, wo man hingehört", hatte Billy gesagt._

 _„Na, wenn Deine Chefin das auch manchmal tun würde, wäre allen geholfen", kam dazu von Cally._

 _Gaeta, der eigentlich als Wettmeister eine neutrale Position hatte vertreten wollen, warf schließlich alle Vorsätze über Bord und setzte sich neben Helo und Sharon auf die oberste Stufe._

 _„Cally, willst Du dich auch ganz rauf setzen?", fragte der Chief schließlich als alle mit dem ersten Glas versorgt waren._

 _„Wieso? Gefällt Dir der Platz hier nicht?"_

 _„Schon, aber ich dachte, die Kleinen sehen von oben besser", antwortete Tyrol und bekam dafür sofort einen Rempler in die Seite._

 _„Ich bin nicht KLEIN…"  
„Schon klar…"_

 _Kurz vor dem Anpfiff waren noch Hoshi und ein paar Marines gekommen, gefolgt von Gaius Baltar._

 _„Mit dem hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich so ein Superhirn wie er für so etwas Gewöhnliches wie Pyramid interessiert", flüsterte Sharon ihrem Mann ins Ohr._

 _„Man soll die Leute nicht unterschätzen…", gab Helo ironisch zurück._

* * *

 _Kat, die man einstimmig zum Captain des Piloten-Teams bestimmt hatte, und Anders, als Mannschaftskapitän der Caprica Buccaneers, hatten an der Mittellinie Aufstellung genommen. Die übrigen Spieler standen auf ihren Anfangspositionen.  
„Also, ihr kennt die Regeln", begann Tigh mit seiner obligatorischen Einweisung. „Gespielt werden drei Mal zwanzig Minuten. Bleibt sportlich und fair – und möge am Ende die bessere Mannschaft gewinnen", sagte er und warf den Ball in die Höhe. Das Sprungtraining schien sich schon ein erstes Mal bezahlt zu machen, denn Kat erreichte den Ball mühelos und sicherte den Piloten so eine erste Angriffsmöglichkeit. _

_Sie gab Anders ein siegessicheres Grinsen und lief los, passte den Ball zu Racetrack. Die wich Connor und Barolay aus und gab den Ball an Skulls weiter. Es waren noch keine vierzig Sekunden gespielt, da war der erste Punkt für die Piloten gefallen. Die Zuschauerecke mit ihren Fans sprang geschlossen auf, applaudierte. Ein guter Beginn. Anders und seine Pyramid-Profis waren wie überfahren. Mit fragenden Blicken standen sie über das Spielfeld verteilt, rührten sich nicht. Hatten sie die Piloten etwa so sehr unterschätzt?_

 _„Na, mit einem solchen Auftakt scheinen Sam und seine Kollegen wohl nicht gerechnet zu haben", kommentierte Gaeta._

 _„Abwarten. Abwarten", Chief Tyrol mahnte zur Ruhe: „Das Spiel ist noch lange nicht gewonnen."  
Lee nickte stumm. Ohne die Euphorie dämpfen zu wollen, aber der Chief hatte Recht: mit einem schnellen Punkt gewann man noch kein ganzes Spiel. Ihre Leute mussten nun beweisen, dass das kein Glückstreffer war, sondern dass sie Tempo, Aufmerksamkeit und Perfektion im Zusammenspiel über die ganze Spieldauer hinweg halten konnten. _

_Nach etwa zehn Minuten schienen Anders uns eine Mitstreiter aus ihrer anfänglichen Schockstarre aufgewacht zu sein. Ihr Spiel wurde rhythmischer, die Bälle fanden öfter den eigenen Mitspieler. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnten sich Kat und die Piloten jedoch noch immer auf einem satten Polster ausruhen, das sie in den ersten Minuten herausgespielt hatten. Es stand 7:3 für die Piloten._

 _Von da an wurde das Spiel immer mehr zu dem, was von vielen im Vorneherein erwartet worden war: Ein tempogeladenes Spiel um jeden Ball, a fight for every score, ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen ebenbürtigen Kontrahenten, in dem sich keine der beiden Mannschaften etwas schenkte._

 _Abpfiff. Das erste Drittel war um. Es stand – und auch das schien bezeichnend für dieses Match – unentschieden: 14:14. Die Mannschaften zogen sich in ihre Ecke zurück._

 _Kat streckte sich am Boden aus. Ihr Burstkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Sie war außer Atmen, ihr hellgraues Tanktop zeigte Schweißflecken. Sharon hüpfte von der Treppe und kniete sich zu ihr: „Die Muskeln nicht kalt werden lassen, Leute", sagte sie. „Sonst reißen gleich die ersten Bänder und das wollen wir ja nun wirklich nicht", sagte sie und begann schnell über Kat's Waden zu reiben. Die lag noch immer auf dem Rücken, eine Hand über'm Gesicht: „Frak, das ist viel anstrengder als Viper-Fliegen…", meinte sie._

 _„Na, was meinst Du, warum ich den Berufswunsch gewechselt habe…", gab Kara zurück. Sie stand da, Hände in den Hüften, Oberkörper leicht vorne über gebeugt und wartete darauf, dass ihre Atmung sich beruhigte._

 _„Hier…", Lee reichte ihr eine Flasche. Die nahm gleich einen kräftigen Schluck, während Lee auch Racetrack und Kat je eine Flasche zuwarf, sowie für Crashdown und Skulls eine bereitstellte. Die beiden waren noch immer mit Abklatschen ihrer Fans – mostly female ones – beschäftigt._

 _„Hmmm… was ist das?", Kara stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte mit Wasser gerechnet, bestenfalls mit kaltem Wasser, aber das hier, das war viel besser._

 _„Wasser mit Zitrone…", gab Lee zurück, als wäre es das Banalste überhaupt._

 _„Echte Zitrone?"  
„Echte Zitrone."_

 _„Lee, mach keine Witze, echte Zitrone – kein synthetischer Mist aus dem Reagenzglas?"_

 _„Echte Zitrone", grinste er._

 _„Lass mich raten, Du warst Mal wieder NETT zu irgendwelchen Leuten…", flotzelte Kara und sackte auf die zweite Treppenstufe._

 _„Nun ja, ich wusste, dass auf der Cloud 9 noch immer einige Restbestände gut verwahrt werden. Irgendwo in einer Hotel-Lounge müssen dort ein paar Zitronen- und Orangenbäumchen stehen, die sehr gehegt und gepflegt werden und da war so ein Marine, der mir noch etwas schuldete", grinste Lee._

 _„Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie das schmeckt! Wir haben einfach den besten CAG im Universum", lachte Kat._

 _„Was macht Dein Knie", Lee hatte sich nun vor Kara gebeugt und massierte mit seinen Daumen vorsichtig ihr lädiertes rechtes Knie. Sie hatte sich schon länger nicht mehr darüber beklagt, aber der Stein auf dem roten Mond hatte inside her knee ganz schönen Schaden hinterlassen._

 _„Es spielt mit", gab Kara zurück. „Momentan zumindest…"_

 _„Dann werden wir mal dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt", sagte Lee. Ein fragender Blick von oben und Lee beugte sich mit seinem Gesicht tiefer zu Kara's Knie: „Hallo Knie, hier ist Apollo … durchhalten…"_

 _„Und Du meinst, das hilft", Kara verkniff sich ein Kichern._

 _„Nein, aber nen Versuch war's wert", schmunzelte Lee und zog ein Medikamentenspray aus seiner Tasche: „Ich hab's was Besseres…Vorsicht kalt". Lee sprühte zwei, drei Mal auf Kara's Knie und begann die kühle Flüssigkeit dann einzureiben._

 _„Und was ist das nun wieder?", wollte Kara wissen._

 _„Das? Ein weiteres Wundermittel von Doc Cottle…", gab Lee achselzuckend zurück._

 _„Und das hat er Dir einfach so anvertraut…"_

 _„_ _Hmmm … you know, I can be as bloody-minded as you are, wenn mir etwas wichtig ist._ _Und yeah very besetting as well...", sein Grinsen weitete sich. „Gut, ein bisschen gedroht hab ich ihm auch…"_

 _Kara's Augenbraue zog sich nach oben: „Naja, ich hab ihm gesagt, er hat die Wahl: Entweder er gibt mir etwas, mit dem Dein Knie keinen Schaden nimmt von diesem Spiel, oder aber er hat Dich morgen in seinem Behandlungszimmer sitzen, murrend und knurrend, weil Du das Pedal Deiner Viper nicht durchtreten kannst…"_

* * *

 _Lee musste sich nicht umdrehen. Er wusste, wessen Blick schon seit Beginn der Spielpause auf ihm ruhte. Bohrend, urgent, pestering. Nein, er würde ihm den Triumpf nicht gönnen. Er würde so tun, als wäre nichts, als hätte er seine demanding eyes nicht gespürt – oder als wären sie ihm einfach egal. Aber, frak, das waren sie so ganz und gar nicht. Warum? Warum jetzt? Sam Anders war von sich aus zu ihm an Kara's Krankenbett gekommen und er war unmissverständlich, deutlich gewesen. Und er hat etwas mit Barolay angefangen. Also, was sollte das Ganze? Lee hatte gedacht, das Thema wäre durch, ein für alle Mal, er hatte geglaubt Anders hätte damit abgeschlossen – und er auch. Warum also gerade jetzt? Hatte diese Begegnung kürzlich, er in Kara's Bett, die Jagdinstinkte des smarten Pyramid-Stars geweckt? War Barolay am Ende nur eine Affäre, gerade gut genug, um Kara's Reaktion auszutesten? Wollte er sehen, ob sie eifersüchtig wird? Nunja, diesen Eindruck hatte sie letztens aber nun wirklich nicht gemacht. Eher gleichgültig, positiv formuliert im besten Fall neutral. Nein, es war ihr schlichtweg egal gewesen…_

 _Ein Pfiff riss Lee aus seinen Gedanken. Die zweite Spielhälfte begann._

 _Mit einem „Danke, flyboy" und einem flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange verabschiedete sich Kara in Richtung Spielfeld._

 _„Und wie sieht es aus?", Präsidentin Laura Roslin und Commander Adama kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum zweiten Drittel._

 _„Unsere Leute schlagen sich recht tapfer…", gab HotDog Auskunft. „Wir haben eine reelle Chance glaube ich…"_

 _„Ja, besser als alle vermutet hätten", rief Helo von der obersten Stufe._

 _„Na, lass das mal nicht Kat hören…", gab Sharon zurück und ihr Mann kassierte einen sidekick._

 _„Ich sehe, die Stimmung ist gut. Darf Euer Commander sich zu Euch setzen?", fragte Adama und war schon im Begriff die Tribüne nach oben zu klettern._

 _„Keine neutrale Position in der Mitte des Spielfeldes, also?", fragte der Chief._

 _„Na hört mal…auch wenn das schon eine Weile her ist, aber ich war auch Mal Pilot. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre…", lachte der Commander, während er Laura auf die dritte Stufe half und sich dort neben Jammer, Hoshi und Gaeta niederließ. Lee hatte seinen Vater schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr so ausgelassen gesehen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Commander etwas von der guten Laune mit in die nächsten Tage nehmen konnte. In letzter Zeit war es allgemein recht ruhig gewesen, keine hit-and-run Attacken der Zylonen, keine anderen Katastrophen, keine Versorgungsengpässe. Manchmal konnte man schon vergessen, dass man eigentlich auf der Flucht war, on the run, auf einem Weg ins Ungewisse. Aber auch wenn die letzte Zeit vergleichsweise ruhig gewesen war, niemand wusste, wann die Zylonen wieder zuschlagen würden. Es konnte jeder Zeit passieren. Heute, morgen, in der nächsten Sekunde. Auf einmal würde der Himmel vor ihnen wieder voll sein, voll von feindlichen Schiffen, voll von Detonationen, Angst und Verzweiflung. Let this piece of freedom and peace last as long as possible, dachte Lee und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spielgeschehen zu._

 _Skulls hatte sich den Ball erkämpft, ein Traumpass und Crashdown versenkte ihn im Korb. Es stand 17:16 für die Piloten. Connor und Anders starten sofort mit einem Gegenangriff, der wäre auch fast erfolgreich gewesen, hätte Kat nicht einen Pass abgefangen und so den Piloten den Ball wieder gesichert. Sie spielte weiter an Racetrack, die warf den Ball zielgenau zu Starbuck. Die sprintete sogleich los in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Tors. Sie musste den Treffer schon sicher geglaubt haben, da grätschte ihr Barolay von der linken Seite aus ins Bein. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper ausgehebelt wurde und sie zu ihrem eigenen Passagier wurde. Gerade noch gelang ihr ein gezielter Abwurf. Der Ball knallte in den Korb und Kara auf den Boden. Der Aufschlag war nahezu synchron._

 _Augenblicklich war die Ecke um Lee die Pilotenfans auf den Beinen: „Unfair!", „Foul!" „Pfuiii…" „Das war Absicht" und „Strafe!" wurde gebrüllt. Lee war vor Schreck zusammengezuckt, aber als einer der wenigen sitzengeblieben. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass die lautesten Rufe von Laura Roslin kamen. An ihr schien ein Pyramid-Fan verloren gegangen zu sein – im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für Stadien-Besuche und Pyramid-Spiele interessiert und nun merkte er, dass ihm scheinbar die richtigen Antennen für gewisse Verhaltensmuster fehlten._

 _Kara rappelte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach oben. Barolay hatte sie voll am Schienbein getroffen – das musste schmerzhaft sein. Der Ausdruck in Kara's Augen verhieß nichts Gutes: Sie war wohl, wie viele andere hier in der Halle, auch der Ansicht, dass das Manöver ein gezielter Tritt nach ihr und nicht nach dem Ball gewesen war. „Bitch…", entfuhr es Kara deutlich und laut hörbar. Sie hatte sich vor Barolay aufgebaut. Die funkelte Kara mindestens ebenso böse an._

 _„Starbuck, cool down", Crashdown war an sie herangetreten und hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt._

 _„Bist Du okay?", fragte Kat, die ebenfalls herangelaufen kam._

 _„Halb so wild", gab Kara zurück._

 _„Dann stell Dich nicht so an", fauchte Barolay. „Oder ist hard-as-nails Starbuck doch nicht so hart im Nehmen, wie sie immer gerne tut?" Bitte was? Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Mit Starbuck hielt ein Großteil des Publikums den Atmen an. Helo starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Szene auf dem Spielfeld. Er beobachtete Kara's Bewegungen genau. Ihre linke Augenbraue zuckte bereits. Nein, Starbuck würde das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Und Starbuck ließ sich nicht verspotten, schon gar nicht öffentlich. „Oh oh…", flüsterte Gaeta. „Ich befürchte die Kleine weiß nicht, mit wem sie sich da gerade anlegt…"_

 _„Auseinander, keine Handgreiflichkeiten", Tigh hatte sich zwischen Starbuck und Barolay geschoben und bugsierte jede von beiden in die eigene Spielhälfte zurück. „Der Tritt war daneben, Barolay. Noch ein solcher und Du schaust von der Grundlinie aus zu", Tigh machte deutlich, dass er keine solchen Aktionen mehr sehen wollte und dass er auch nicht zögern würde Konsequenzen zu ziehen. „Und Du Starbuck, Du kontrollierst Dich. Verstanden?" Kara wusste, dass das letzte Wort keine Frage, sondern eine Anordnung war und auch keiner Antwort bedurfte. Und nein, sie würde ihnen allen nicht den Gefallen tun, und um sich schlagen. Heute nicht._

 _„Lass uns das auf dem Platz klären und ausspielen", sagte sie stattdessen und fixierte weiterhin Barolay: „Fair."_

* * *

 _Ein Pfiff hallte durch das Hangardeck. Zeit für die zweite Verschnaufpause._

 _„Bist Du okay?", wollte Lee wissen, als Kara sich wieder zu ihm setzte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Kara auf dem Weg zum Spielfeldrand den gegrätschten Fuß nicht hundertprozentig belastete und nicht ganz aufsetzte. Im Spiel hatte man ihr nichts angemerkt, aber da war vielleicht auch einfach nur zu viel Adrenalin im Blut. „I'm fine, Lee", sagte sie und lehnte sich mit einem „Ehrlich" an ihn._

 _„Ich bin stolz auf Dich…", sagte er mit einem Grinsen._

 _„Hmmm…?"_

 _„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du dich zusammennimmst. Ich hab' schon Deine Faust in Barolay's Gesicht gesehen", sagte Lee und fing wieder an ihre Schultern zu lockern. „Ich auch", bestätigte Kara: „Und glaub mir, diesen Schlag zu unterdrücken war meine größte Kraftleistung am heutigen Tag…", Lee merkte, wie sich ihre Muskeln unter seinen Fingern entspannten. Kara schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie wollte sich freimachen von ihren Gedanken, von dem Zwischenfall eben und sich mental einstellen für die letzte, für die entscheidende Phase des Spiels. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers in ihrem Rücken, seine Hände in ihrem Nacken, den Rhythmus seiner Finger auf ihren Schultern. Lords, so könnte der Abend auch weitergehen, dachte sie. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lee war seltsam still seit einigen Minuten. Gar nicht seine Art, dachte Kara. Sie schaute sich um und hatte schnell den Grund für seine Schweigsamkeit gefunden. Sam._

 _Zuerst sagte sie nichts. Sie beobachtete. Horchte. Aber nichts. Keine Reaktion. Nichts. Nach einigen Minuten hielt Kara dieses unheilige Stillsein nicht mehr aus. Sie seufzte._

 _„Wirst Du mir eigentlich irgendwann sagen, was da zwischen Dir und Anders läuft?", fragte Kara schließlich._

 _„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst…", gab Lee zurück. Die Unschuldskarte, dachte Kara und schnaufte einmal merklich durch._

 _„Naja, ihr zwei funkelt Euch über meinen Kopf hinweg an, und wenn Blicke töten könnten, bei den Göttern, dann könnte ich Dir inzwischen eine schöne Fahne für Deinen Sarg aussuchen…"_

 _„Konzentrier' Dich auf's Spiel…", sagte Lee nüchtern und knetete ihre Schultern fester._

 _„Ich seh' schon … Männersache", meinte Kara. „Sagst Du mir Bescheid, bevor ihr zwei testosterongesteuerten Hirnis Euch wegen mir an die Gurgel springt?"_

 _„Let it go, Starbuck."_

 _Die dritte Spielzeit war ein Abbild der zweiten: Schnell und atemlos, eine Hatz von Tor zu Tor und eine Augenweide zum Zuschauen. Die zwei Mannschaften gönnten sich keine Verschnaufpausen, holten das letzte aus sich heraus. Sie glänzen mit taktischen Manövern und Zusammenspiel – manchmal sicher unverhofft, mindestens so oft gekonnt. Und sie waren noch immer ziemlich gleichauf. Inzwischen war davon auszugehen, dass die Entscheidung wohl buchstäblich in der letzten Minute fallen würde. Es stand 35:37 für die Caprica Buccaneers. Mit einem geschickten rechts Antäuschen und dann doch links Vorbeigehen hatte Racetrack die Piloten-Mannschaft wieder bis auf ein Tor herangebracht. Skulls erzielte schließlich den erhofften Ausgleichstreffer._

 _Die Caprica Buccaneers waren schließlich wieder in Ballbesitz, aber Connor fiel unglücklich über seine eigenen Füße und der Ball rollte auf die Aus-Linie zu. Anders, der einen neuerlichen Ballverlust verhinderten wollte, versuchte ihn mit einem gezielten Hechtsprung zu erreichen – aber Starbuck war schneller. Sie griff in einer Flugrolle zielgenau nach dem kleinen Ball, bekam ihn sicher zu fassen, rechnete aber nicht mit Anders Grätsche von hinten – die im Gegensatz zu der vorherigen von Barolay nicht darauf zielte, sie möglichst schmerzhaft zu treffen, sondern sie regelkonform von den Beinen warf. Kara landete auf dem Rücken, den Ball noch immer in der Hand. Anders fing sich über ihrem Oberkörper ab._

 _„Schlechte Ausgangslage, Starbuck…", sagte der mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Das werden wir noch sehen", flüsterte Kara zurück. Im Moment war das eine Patt-Situation. Wenn er ihr den Ball so nicht abluchsen konnte, dann musste er irgendwann aufstehen und sie ziehen lassen – mit Ball. Und sie hatte nicht vor, ihn kampflos herzugeben._

 _„Wie läuft's mit Apollo?", Kara schüttelte sich kurz. Was sollte das? Das hatte nun wahrlich nichts zu suchen. Das hatte in den Unterhaltungen zwischen ihr und ihm schon nichts zu suchen, geschweige denn auf dem Pyramid-Feld._

 _„Das geht Dich einen feuchten Kehricht an", funkelte Kara und versuchte sich unter ihm hindurch zu winden. Nur dieses Mal war Anders schneller. Mit einer fixen Bewegung umfasste er ihr linkes Handgelenk. Sie war nailed down._

 _„Ich hab schon gehört, dass die beiden Vögel angefangen haben, sich ein Nest zu bauen", die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Vögel? Nestbauen? Bei Dir piept's wohl, dachte Kara. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, sie würde darauf nichts erwidern. Sie ließ sich nicht provozieren, schon gar nicht damit. Und dann konnte sie es sich doch nicht verkneifen und warf ihn mit einem „Neidisch?" und einem flotten Beindreher von seinen Füßen. Sam hatte es scheinbar nicht kommen sehen, denn ihr Bein hebelte seine beiden problemlos aus und während Anders am Boden noch nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage suchte, war Kara aufgesprungen, hatte den Ball an Kat weitergespielt. Die versenkte ihn binnen Sekunden im Korb._

* * *

 _Die beiden Kapitäne – Kat und Anders – reichten sich nach dem Abpfiff freundschaftlich und kameradschaftlich die Hand. „Danke, für das Spiel. Ich hab lange nicht mehr solchen Spaß gehabt", meinte Anders._

 _„Soll das heißen, ihr wollt eine Revanche?", fragte Kat, ein Siegerlächeln auf den Lippen._

 _„Wenn ihr uns die Chance dazu gebt, jeder Zeit."_

 _Kat nickte: „Sollte sich einrichten lassen."_

 _„Ihr wart großartig Mädels", HotDog begrüßte Racetrack mit einem überschwänglichen Kuss. „Ach, und ihr natürlich auch Jungs…"_

 _„Ähm … Kat?", setzte Skulls an._

 _„Ja?"_

 _„Du hast Anders aber nicht gerade die Möglichkeit zu einer Revanche eingeräumt, oder?", fragte er._

 _„Doch, wieso?"_

 _Crashdown und Skulls ließen sich zeitgleich auf die unterste Stufe fallen, Kara saß schon, sackte jedoch nochmals merklich nach hinten: „Lords, Kat! Bist Du wahnsinnig?!", kam es von allen dreien wie aus einem Mund. Nur Racetrack grinste vor sich hin._

 _„Nochmal mach ich diese Tortur im Vorfeld nicht mehr mit…", beschwerte sich Skulls._

 _„Ich auch nicht", pflichtete ihm Crashdown bei._

 _„Jetzt kommt schon Jungs, ihr tut ja gerade so, als wäre ich ein Sklaventreiber…", verteidigte sich Kat._

 _„Bist Du auch und was für einer", meinte Kara._

* * *

So, ich hoffe, das kurze Stück hat Euch gefallen. Ein Pyramid-Match als Verschnaufpause, bevor unsere Handlung wieder richtig Fahrt aufnimmt.

Feel free to review,

Eure PoV


	17. Dirty Hands

I wanna say thank you to all of you, that are still reading my story, special thanks to those who put to their favorite-list! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter :=)!

Damit ihr für's Wochenende gleich genügend Lesestoff habt, hier schon das nächste richtige Kapitel. Danke an alle, die immer noch fleißig mitlesen, besonders denen die _Never believed in soulmates_ inzwischen auf ihre Favoriten-Liste gesetzt haben! Viel Freude mit dem nächsten Kapitel - dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes als bisher, ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt :)

* * *

 **Dirty Hands ~ Kinderarbeit**

Kara lag in ihrem Bett, eine Hand griff nach ihrem linken Knöchel. Er war noch immer geschwollen, tat weh. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Es war noch immer ungewohnt. _Her room – their room? Her bed – their bed?_ Anfangs hatte sie starke Bedenken gehabt, als Lee sie gefragt hatte, gemeinsam mit ihm in eine eigene Kabine zu ziehen. Sein Vater hatte ihm – endlich – ein ordentliches Büro organisiert. Kara wusste nicht, ob Lee nochmals nachgebohrt hatte oder ob der Commander schlicht endlich seinem Versprechen nachgekommen war. Eigentlich auch egal, dachte sie. Das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Adama hatte Lee eines der Gästequartiere zugeteilt, mit Schreibtisch, Bett und eigener Dusche. Kara war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lee keine Hintergedanken hegte, und doch war ihr unwohl dabei gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was sie hätte antworten sollen. Ein klares _Ja_ hatte sie genauso wenig über die Lippen gebracht, wie ein deutliches _Nein_. Lee war so ziemlich der letzte verbliebene Mensch in diesem Universum, den sie vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, _not after all they've been through – together_.

„Lee… bist Du dir sicher? Ich meine, das wird das Gerede nicht gerade weniger machen…", hatte sie hervorgebracht.

„Was meinst Du?", wenn Lee überschwängliche Dankbarkeit oder einen Freudenschrei erwartete hatte, dann hatte sie ihn bereits enttäuscht, also Flucht nach vorne: „Lee! Tu nicht so unschuldig. Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn streng angeschaut: „So lange Du im Pilotenquartier jeden Morgen aus meinem Bett gekrochen bist, wussten alle anderen, dass da nichts gelaufen ist, wenn wir eine eigene Wohnungstür hinter uns schließen, wissen sie das nicht, die Gerüchteküche wird brodeln…"

„Willst Du etwa sagen … die haben gelauscht?", Lee hatte einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht, die Stirn ungläubig in Falten gelegt. Er tat sich sichtlich schwer mit der Vorstellung, HotDog, Racetrack und Skulls könnten mit ihren Ohren an den Kojenwänden gehangen und sie beide belauscht haben.  
„Lee, ich bitte Dich. Du kannst die Grundstufe der Akademie nicht überstanden haben, ohne wenigstens ein paar zwischenmenschliche Regeln mitbekommen zu haben … eine davon lautet: Wenn zwei Leute hinter einem Vorhang verschwinden, dann hängt der Rest mit beiden Ohren an den Zwischenwänden…"

„Hmmm … stört es Dich?", gab Lee trocken zurück.

„Was?"

Lee machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, _closing the distance between them_ und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften: „Naja, dass das Gerede weitergehen wird?"

Kara entspannte merklich. Sie lächelte: „Was mich betrifft, ich bin es gewohnt, dass man sich über mich das Maul zerreißt. Ich habe mein Leben lang genug Anlass dazu gegeben. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen, um Deinen guten Ruf…"

Am Ende dieses ersten Gesprächs war der Ausgang offen geblieben. Sie hatte weder Ja definitiv noch Nein gesagt. Lee würde immer auch die Möglichkeit haben, das Büro nur als solches, für sein _paperwork_ zu nutzen und zum Schlafen zu den anderen zurückzukommen. Darauf hatte sie gehofft, als sie sich an jenem Abend in ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mehr ohne ihn einschlafen, ohne ihn in ihrem Rücken und seine Wärme aufwachen. Aber er war nicht gekommen. Irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht, hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten, sie war aufgestanden, hatte ihre Trainingsjacke angezogen und war zu Lee's neuem _office_ gegangen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie ihm sagen sollte oder besser wollte. Konnte sie so einfach bei der Tür hineinspazieren und sich ganz selbstverständlich zu ihm legen? Ein kurzes Klopfen und sie war überrascht, dass ihr ein waches „Ja, bitte" entgegenkam. Als sie eingetreten war, hatte sie Lee am Schreibtisch sitzend vorgefunden, vertieft in _flight rosters_ und Berichte.

„Hey…"

„Hey, Du schläfst noch gar nicht?", dumme Frage hatte Kara gedacht. Natürlich schlief er nicht. Er saß putzmunter – nunja putzmunter nicht wirklich, aber immerhin wach – vor ihr.

„Mein Vater wollte für morgen früh unbedingt noch einen Bericht. Aber ich wollte gerade Schluss machen und ins Pilotenquartier kommen, ich seh' die Zahlen hier schon nicht mehr richtig. Warum bist Du um die Uhrzeit noch wach? Du hast die Frühschicht, _remember_?" Er wollte tatsächlich lieber im Pilotenquartier schlafen, sie war ihm nur zuvor gekommen.

„Mir war _frakking cold_ … alleine."

Lee grinste: „Dagegen können wir was tun. Hier drin gibt's extra Decken. Wollen wir?"

Kara hatte unsicher genickt. Dann sollte es wohl so sein.

„Mach's Dir bequem", hatte er gesagt und auf's Bett gedeutet. Während Kara sich zwischen Kissen und Decken eingerichtet hatte, ging Lee zur Couch und warf eine Decke darüber.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", hatte sie gefragt.

„Naja, ich dachte …", begann Lee und kratze sich unsicher am Kopf: „Ich wollte Dir nicht zu arg auf die Pelle rücken und hier ist nun wirklich genug Platz…"

Wenn er nicht sofort zu ihr unter die Decke kam, _she'd have to kill him_ , dachte Kara: „Lee, was hast Du an _mir war alleine_ _frakking cold_ nicht verstanden? Schau her, wir haben die letzten zwei Wochen in einer engen Ein-Mann-Koje zusammen gelegen, da hast Du Bedenken, dass uns dieses verhältnismäßig riesige Bett zu eng werden könnte? _Get over here, ASAP_ ", im nächsten Augenblick kam ein Kissen in Lee's Richtung geflogen. „Hey…", der parierte, packte es und warf es zurück. Es endete, wie es enden musste: in einer Kissenschlacht.

Der Klatsch hatte sich in Grenzen gehalten. Vermutlich schien es für alle nun bewiesen, dass Apollo und Starbuck taten, von dem das halbe Schiff längst glaubte, dass sie es taten. Wenn die nur wüssten, wie sehr sie sich irrten, dachte Kara. Seit diesem Tag, an dem sie zurück in ihre Viper gestiegen war, war Kara jeden Abend in seinem Arm eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen darin aufgewacht. _End of line_. Keine Küsse, kein Schmusen, _nothing below the waistline – frak,_ noch nicht mal ein richtiger Gute-Nacht-Kuss am Abend. Auch wenn ihre Kameraden das vermutlich niemals geglaubt hätten. Ein Grund, weswegen Kara es erst gar nicht versuchen wollte zu erklären. Was hinter dieser Tür passiere, ging nur zwei Menschen etwas an. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe, sie brauchte seine Wärme, _his arm wrapped around her body_ und nach fünf gemeinsamen Nächten hier in diesem Raum, wusste sie: Sie wollte den kleinen Luxus nicht mehr missen, _that breeze of privacy_. Endlich war da eine Tür, die man zumachen konnte, wenn einem alles zu viel wurde, ein Zimmer, in das man sich verkriechen konnte, wenn man für sich sein und seine Ruhe haben wollte. Im Pilotenquartier war das unmöglich. Da gab es nur diesen dünnen Vorhang und der hielt die Außenwelt nun nicht wirklich ab und verhinderte bei Zeiten noch nicht einmal, dass ein Gespräch mit einem begonnen wurde. Das hier, war ein eigenes kleines Reich, ein Zufluchtsort. Und dann war da die eigene Dusche. Ein Luxus, von dem Kara nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Kein Anstellen in der Schlage, kein Minutenzählen unter dem Wasserstrahl.  
„Frisch aus Cottle's Eisschrank", Lee's Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Danke…", sagte sie und legte den Eisbeutel auf ihren Knöchel.  
„Was macht der Fuß?"  
„Wird besser, nur am Abend tut er immer noch weh. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zahl' ich's Barolay heim…"  
„Lass sie leben.", grinste Lee und begann seine Schnürsenken zu öffnen. Einen Schuh hatte er schon abgestreift, da schrillte das Telefon. „Ja?", eine kurze Stille. „Wir sind unterwegs.", antwortete Lee in seinem ernsten Apollo-Ton und dann an Kara gewandt: „Bist Du fit?" „Kommt an für was…", Kara hatte sich bereits aufgesetzt. Anrufe um diese Uhrzeit verhießen meist nichts Gutes – in jedem Fall aber bedeuteten sie Arbeit.

„Bodeneinsatz…", antwortete Lee.

„Nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber sollte gehen", gab Kara zurück.

„Dann komm mit, mein Vater will uns sehen."

* * *

Sharon und Helo warteten bereits im Quartier des Commanders. Laura Roslin saß ihrem üblichen Sessel, die Beine überschlagen, die Haltung aufrecht. Ganz die Präsidentin – wie immer. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, dachte Kara. Und wenn sie hier war, dann war es nicht eine Bagatelle, und vermutlich nicht eine rein militärische Sache.

„Kara, Lee", sagte der Commander, „danke, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet, setzt Euch bitte", und deutete auf die freie Couch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. „Wir haben ein Problem auf unserem Raffinerieschiff", begann er. „Und ich kann nur meine besten und integersten Leute für diese Mission brauchen…"  
„Das schreit ja quasi nach uns…", meinte Starbuck und ließ sich dabei etwas tiefer in die Polster sinken.

„Was wir wissen, ist nicht viel", erklärte jetzt die Präsidentin. „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen immer wieder Gerüchte über Kinderarbeit auf dem Schiff gehört, üble, ausbeuterische Kinderarbeit. An sich ist ein Tyliumförderschiff schon nicht der beste Ort für Kinder, dort waren aber schon von Anfang an viele Familien. Sie wollten wir nicht zerreißen, nicht noch mehr Väter von ihren Kindern trennen, deswegen haben wir es dabei belassen. So ein Schiff kann ja auch ein riesiger Abenteuerspielplatz sein. Nunja, jetzt scheint das ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen zu sein…"  
„Was meinen Sie mit ausbeuterischer Kinderarbeit, Frau Präsident?", fragte Helo, er klang unsicher ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
„Wir hatten einige Kinder mit eindeutigen Verletzungen. Quetschungen und gebrochenen Händen, Extremitäten, die eindeutig zwischen die Förderbänder geraten sind. Zudem klagen einige Kinder über Atemnot, Keuchhusten, Asthma. Einige haben auch Verbrennungen. Diese Kinder arbeiten auf dem Tylium-Schiff wie normale Arbeiter.", die Präsidentin atmete einmal tief durch: „Und es sieht so aus, als würden viele das nicht freiwillig tun. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Kinder, die nicht arbeiten wollen, misshandelt werden."  
Sharon und Kara schluckten schwer. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, Kinder an diesem unwirtlichen Ort schwer und hart arbeiten zu lassen, dachte Kara. Aber sie dazu zu zwingen und zu misshandeln, sollten sie nicht spuren, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Die Zylonen mochten zwar die zwölf Kolonien aus dem Universum gebombt haben, all ihre schlechten Eigenschaften hatte die verbliebene Menschheit jedoch nicht abgelegt, sondern beibehalten.  
„Jämmerlich", flüsterte Kara und fügte ein leises „Dreckskerle" hinzu. Lee beobachtete sie, wie sie unsicher ihre Finger ineinander faltete und die Knöchel knacken ließ. Sein Blick wanderte zu Sharon, die blickte betroffen zu Boden. Ein beträchtlicher Teil ihrer Gesichtsfarbe war gewichen. Helo hatte eine Hand auf ihr linkes Knie gelegt, _comforting_. Vermutlich dachte sie an ihre Hera, malte sich in ihrem Kopf Szenen mit Hera am Fließband des Tyliumschiffes aus, mit rußverschmiertem Gesicht und müden Augen. Lee lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Für Eltern mochte das eine noch schrecklichere Vorstellung sein als für andere. Lee spürte, wie die Spannung in Kara neben ihm anstieg. Sie hatte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und presste diese in das Couchpolster. Da erinnerte sich Lee, was Kara ihm über ihr Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte. Niemand hier im Raum wusste davon, außer ihm und niemand würde ihren Ausraster verstehen, sollte einer folgen. Und Kara würde sicherlich nicht gewillt sein, ihn zu erklären. Lee rutschte intuitiv näher an sie heran, seine Hand suchte ihre geballte Faust. Sie entspannte.

Die Stimme seines Vater riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken: „Wir wissen nicht, was auf dem Schiff genau vor sich geht und auch nicht, wer das zu verantworten hat. Eure Aufgabe ist es, das herauszufinden…"

* * *

Kara hasste dieses Schiff schon mit dem ersten Fuß, den sie darauf gesetzt hatte. Es war dunkel, unfreundlich, es stank. Die Menschen hier waren schmutzig, rußig im Gesicht, die Hände dreckverschmiert, verschwitzt. Was Kara am meisten erschrecken ließ waren ihre _empty faces_. Sie wirkten nicht traurig, nicht müde, nicht unzufrieden – sondern einfach nur leer. _Hopeless_. _Lost_.

Das Leben auf diesem Raffinerieschiff, das konnte kein Leben sein. Und doch wusste Kara auch, dass sie es nicht grundsätzlich in Frage stellen konnte und auch nicht durfte. Sie wusste, dass diese Arbeit gemacht werden musste, um das Überleben der Menschheit sicherzustellen. Um man musste froh und dankbar sein, für jeden, der diese Arbeit freiwillig verrichtete. Ihr Magen krampfte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie gut und komfortabel sie es doch auf der Galactica hatten. Es war noch keine zehn Stunden her, da hatte sie über den Luxus der eigenen Dusche in ihrer Kabine nachgedacht. Ein eigenes Quartier – sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie diese Menschen hier hausen – ja, _hausen_ war das Wort, nicht _leben_ – mussten. Und das seit mittlerweile viel zu langer Zeit.

„ _You're okay_?", fragte Helo.

Kara schüttelte sich einmal kurz ab. Warum zum Henker nur musste sie immer die beiden Männer dabei haben, denen sie nun wirklich nichts vormachen konnte?

„Yep. Alles gut", gab sie kurzangebunden zurück. Lee war augenblicklich stehengeblieben und musterte sie skeptisch. „Schau nicht so, _I'm fine_. Ehrlich."

Kara wusste nicht, ob Sharon gemerkt hatte, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war, aber sie rettete sie für's erste: „Hey Leute, ich glaube wir sind da.", sagte sie und blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Na, dann werden wir mal sehen, ob uns der vielbeschäftigte Mister Biller wenigstens hier empfängt. Wenn er es schon nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hat, selbst zum Hangar zu kommen", Lee's Ton war bissig bis sarkastisch. Er brauchte keinen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass ihm der Empfang – oder besser der nicht geschehene Empfang – ganz und gar nicht gepasst hatte. Nicht, weil er als _Officer of the Colonial Fleet_ gerne eine Sonderbehandlung mit Staatsempfang und rotem Teppich gehabt hätte, sondern weil ihm das Verhalten dieses Mister Biller äußerst suspekt zu sein schien. Kara konnte es in seinen Gesichtszügen sehen. Lee schwante nichts Gutes. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Bauchgefühl ihn dieses Mal täuschte. Am Hangar war ein junger Mann in Arbeitsoverall auf sie zugekommen und hatte sie wissen lassen, dass der Chefaufseher leider verhindert und viel zu _busy_ sei, um seine Gäste abzuholen. Sie sollten sich in seinem Büro melden. Nach einer kurzen Wegbeschreibung war der Mann einfach in der Menge abgetaucht und Lee, Helo, Kara und Sharon hatten sich den Weg alleine suchen können.

„Nicht gerade so, wie man willkommene Gäste normalerweise behandelt, findet ihr nicht?", hatte Helo gemurmelt.

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir nicht willkommen sind…", hatte Sharon geantwortet.

Lee hatte kaum geklopft, da ging die Tür auch schon auf. Frank Biller war ein groß gewachsener Mann, breite Schultern, graumeliertes Haar. Er schlüpfte gerade noch in sein Sakko und streckte dann die Hand zur Begrüßung aus: „Captain Adama, nehme ich an. Schön, dass sie hergefunden haben." Biller ließ gar nicht die Möglichkeit, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, schob Lee dabei elegant zur Seite und meinte mit einem breiten – aber aufgesetzten Lächeln – auf den Lippen: „Ich dachte, Sie werden sicher zuerst das Schiff sehen wollen, um sich ein Bild der Lage hier machen." Die vier tauschten einen schnellen Blick. „Einverstanden", antwortete Lee. Und schon im Gehen begriffen, fügte Biller hinzu: „Und ich bin sicher, Sie werden nichts finden, was zu beanstanden wäre. Auf diesem Schiff wird ordentlich gearbeitet."

„Na, das werden ja noch sehen…", dachte Lee.

Frank Biller führte sie durch lange schumrige Gänge. „Von wegen nichts zu beanstanden", dachte Kara. Alleine was die Sicherheitsbestimmungen betraf, konnte man hier duzende Verfehlungen finden. In manchen Gängen gab es gar kein Licht, in anderen flackerten ein, zwei halb kaputte Lampen unmotiviert vor sich hin. Überall musste man aufpassen, in diesem Halbdunkel nicht über irgendetwas zu stolpern. In manchen der dunklen Ecken hätte sich mit Leichtigkeit eine Leiche verstecken können. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte Kara's Magen einmal mehr. Sie hatte ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Sie glaubte nicht an Geister, aber dieses Schiff war ihr unheimlich. Und dieser Biller machte ihr einen mehr als zwielichtigen Eindruck. Er marschierte voran. Zügig, gerade so, dass es nicht nach einem _run_ durch die Gänge aussah, aber immerhin so flott, dass den vieren kaum Zeit blieb, auf Details zu achten. Das war vermutlich genau so gewollt. Die schlechte Beleuchtung tat ihr Übriges dazu.

„Und das hier, das ist das Herz unseres Schiffes", sagte Biller schließlich und machte eine einladende Bewegung. Lee, Helo, Kara und Sharon traten vor ihm durch eine Tür und standen auf einer Reling über dem eigentlichen Produktionsbereich. Der Lärm in dieser Halle war ohrenbetäubend, Dampf und Staub erfüllten die Luft, es roch nach Tylium, Feuer und Asche, nach Schmieröl und Schweiß. Unter ihren Füßen liefen die Fließbänder. Wie nicht müde werdende Würmer schlängelten sie sich durch die Halle. Rechts und links davon war emsiges Gewusel. Männer und Frauen taten das, was getan werden musste, um das rohe Tylium in Treibstoff zu verwandeln. Sie hievten unablässig schwere Kisten auf das Förderband, kippen den Inhalt darauf aus. Das körnige Tylium wurde gemahlen und gesiebt, anschließend wurde es zu den Feuerkammern weitertransportiert. Viele Hände waren nötig, bis eine Viper mit vollem Tank starten konnte. _Dirty hands._  
Kara beobachtete die Menschen unter ihren Füßen. Keine Spur von Kindern, noch nicht einmal von größeren, die schon als Jugendliche hätten durchgehen können. Nichts. Sie warf einen Blick zu Sharon und nickte ihr zu. Sie schien eben dasselbe gedacht zu haben. Die Präsidentin hatte davon gesprochen, dass von Anfang an viele Familien auf diesem Schiff gelebt hatten. Danach sah es jetzt ganz und gar nicht aus. Hier war definitiv etwas faul.

Das anschließende Gespräch in Biller's Büro war äußerst unangenehm, für alle Beteiligten. Als Lee ihn auf den Verdacht der Kinderarbeit gesprochen hatte, war Biller richtiggehend ausgetickt. Da hatte Lee die Misshandlungen noch gar nicht erwähnt.  
„Was erlauben Sie sich, Captain?!", hatte er gepoltert. „Haben Sie während unseres Rundgangs eben auch nur ein einziges Kind an einem Ort gesehen, an dem es nicht hätte sein sollen?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht", hatte Kara gedacht, „aber genau das macht Euch nur noch verdächtiger." Lee hatte es diplomatischer gelöst: „Nein, Mister Biller. Und das ist an sich ja schon einmal sehr erfreulich. Dennoch werden wir morgen mit einigen Ihrer Arbeiter sprechen.", diese Ankündigung hatte Biller so gar nicht gefallen. Sein Blick hatte sich schlagartig verfinstert, aber Lee hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit zur Rechtfertigung oder Abwehr gegeben: „Und Sie haben sicher Verständnis dafür, dass wir diesen Vorwürfen ernsthaft nachgehen müssen. Sollten sie sich als nicht berechtigt herausstellen, umso besser für Sie und vielleicht finden wir dann auch noch gleich den Drahtzieher dieser üblen Gerüchte, was ja auch ganz in _Ihrem_ Sinne sein dürfte."

* * *

Biller hatte ihnen einen „Mitarbeiter", wie es nannte, zur Seite gestellt, an den sie sich wenden konnten – und vermutlich auch sollten, anstatt ihn selbst weiterhin mit ihren „unhaltbaren Vorwürfen" und „Quatsch wie diesem", wie er es nannte, zu behelligen. Mike Solan würde sie am nächsten Tag zu den Gesprächen und Interviews begleiten, und vermutlich dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Nase nicht in Bereiche des Schiffes steckten, in denen sie nach Biller's Meinung nichts zu suchen hatten. Lee hatte diese „Kröte" vordergründig geschluckt, aber schon beim Hinausgehen zu den anderen gesagt: „Der gute Mister Solan kann sich nicht vierteilen", und damit hatte er Recht. Mike Solan war das genaue Gegenteil von Frank Biller. Klein, korpulent und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er eine eigene Meinung hätte. Der klare Fall einer Marionette, die man ohne jegliche Bedenken vorschicken konnte, die ihre Befehle ohne zu fragen ausführen würde. Ein Mitarbeiter erster Klasse, so wie Menschen wie Frank Biller sie gerne hatten.

Solan hatte ihnen ihr Quartier am Ende eines langen Flures gezeigt und war dann schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Gastfreundschaft scheint hier wirklich keine Stärke zu sein", kommentierte Helo. Der Rest nickte stumm auf den letzten Metern zu ihrem Quartier. Sharon hoffte insgeheim, dass diese Mission bald vorübersein würde – _either way or the other_. Ihr war dieses Schiff unbehaglich. Sie wollte zurück auf die Galactica. Dieser Gedanke verstärkte sich noch einmal deutlich, als sie Luke zu ihrem Schlafquartier öffnete: „Das ist jetzt aber nicht denen ihr Ernst?!", entfuhr es ihr. Kara, Lee und Helo folgten direkt dahinter – und fanden sich in einer Abstellkammer wieder. Nunja, Abstellkammer war auch nicht der richtige Begriff. Dieser Raum schien irgendwann mal eine Schlafkoje gewesen zu sein, wurde nur scheinbar schon länger nicht mehr als solche genutzt. An der rechten Wand stand ein Stockbett, zwei offizielle Schlafplätze also, in der Mitte ein Tisch, so wie man es von Quartieren gewöhnt war, drum herum lag allmöglicher Krempel, mal achtlos in Schachteln geworfen, die sich auf der linken Seite des Raumes bis unter die Decke stapelten, mal einfach stehen und liegen gelassen, an der Wand neben der Tür lehnten zwei ausgemergelte Matratzen.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass wir hier drin irgendetwas finden werden, was für unsere Mission wichtig ist", knurrte Kara und kickte ein Metallteil in die Ecke.

„Eher nicht", gab Helo zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und tat es Kara gleich, um wenigstens die Mitte des Raumes von herumliegendem Schrott zu befreien.

„Von einem Aufräumkommando stand nichts in der Missions-Beschreibung meines Vaters", kommentierte Lee resigniert.

„Meinst Du, wir kriegen dafür eine Sonderzulage?", witzelte Sharon.

„Vielleicht Verhandlungssache…vor allem wenn Apollo und ich nach ein, zwei Nächten auf diesen Dingern hier ganz üble Rückenschmerzen haben werden", meinte Helo mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Matratzen. Lee schmunzelte. Er wusste genau, auf was Helo anspielte: Ein paar Stunden Entspannung auf der _Cloud Nine_ oder der _Rising Star_ zum Ausgleich für die unbequemen Nächte auf dem Fußboden. Helo packte die oberste Matratze und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Mit dem Aufklatschen erfüllte eine Staubwolke den Raum.

„Gut gemacht Helo", kommentierte Kara, „wem der Rücken nicht wehtut, der bekommt von Cottle jetzt sicherlich Atemnot attestiert."

„Helo…", begann Sharon mit strenger Stimme, „…Du willst doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes auf diesem ekelhaften Ding da schlafen, nur damit Du einen Ausflug ins _leisure center_ der _Rising Star_ rechtfertigen kannst?", sie hatte ihre Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und wer Sharon kannte, der wusste, dass sie keine Widerrede zulassen würde. Kara verkniff sich ein Kichern, während Helo – die Hände sich ergebend erhoben – die Matratze wieder an die Wand lehnte. „Schon gut, _Sweatheart_ , ich komm ja schon zu Dir unter die Decke…", gab Helo geschlagen zurück. Keine Massagen also. „Oder sollen wir ganz nach den Regeln die Betten nach Männlein und Weiblein aufteilen?", fügte er mit neckischem Unterton in Richtung Starbuck und Apollo an.

„Wird nicht nötig sein, denke ich", gab Sharon wie selbstverständlich zurück. „Oben oder unten, Starbuck?", fragte Sharon. Kara, von Sharons Beiläufigkeit wie überfahren, _flushed_ und bekam ein „Immer unten" zu Stande.

Helo und Lee hatten sich an den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt und einige Unterlagen vor sich ausgebreitet. Dazu zählte ein Schiffsplan, eine Liste mit den Namen der Besatzung, die Kopien der ärztlichen Bescheinigungen, die Misshandlung und Kinderarbeit beweisen sollten sowie Protokolle und Berichte über das Führungspersonal auf diesem Schiff.

„Das passt doch alles nicht zusammen…", meinte Helo unvermittelt. „Die Präsidentin erzählt uns von zig Kindern, die auf diesem Schiff leben sollen, die Passagierliste bestätigt das – und wir haben kein einziges gesehen. Weder im Produktionsbereich noch sonstwo!"

„Helo hat Recht", bestätigte Kara, „das stinkt zum Himmel."

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob die uns absichtlich zu Anfang alleine haben durch die Gänge irren lassen, auf der Suche nach Mister Biller…", begann Sharon. Sie saß auf der oberen Bettkante und ließ die Füße nach unten baumeln, Kara hatte es sich im Bett bequem gemacht – denn, neben zwei Betten waren auch nur zwei Stühle im Raum.

Die anderen drei blickten sie fragend an: „Naja, denkt doch mal nach. Auf unserem Weg in sein Büro sind wir durch alle möglichen Gänge gekommen, wir waren an so unzweifelhaften Orten, wie dem Speiseraum oder in dem langen Gang mit den Waschräumen, aber nirgends ist uns auch nur ein einziges Kind begegnet, mit Ausnahme von drei Frauen im Waschraum, die Kleinkinder oder Säuglinge auf dem Arm hatten…"

„Klingt ganz nach einem abgekarteten Spiel, würde ich meinen", schlussfolgerte Lee. „Als klar ist, dass die Präsidentin ein Team von der Galactica schickt, um die bekannten Vorwürfe zu untersuchen, lässt Biller alle Kinder im arbeitsfähigen Alter wegbringen. Uns schickt man auf eigene Faust auf Erkundungstour durch das Schiff, damit wir gleich sehen, dass es nichts zu finden gibt, zumindest nicht das, nach dem wir suchen…"

„Klingt einleuchtend", bestätigte Helo. „Nur, warum hat er die Kinder nicht einfach nur vom Fließband weggeholt, für die Tage der Untersuchung?"

„Weil wir sie dann trotzdem befragen könnten. Keine Kinder, keine Zeugenaussagen der Betroffenen aus erster Hand", antwortete Kara.

Der Rest nickte stumm. Das konnte eine plausible Erklärung sein. Blieb nur die Frage, wo hatte man die Kinder hingebracht? Biller konnte sie schlecht von Bord geschafft haben, oder doch?

„Habt ihr die Angst in den Augen der Leute gesehen?", fragte Sharon schließlich. Wieder Nicken. „Ich habe versucht am Rande der Führung durch das Schiff ein paar Menschen anzusprechen, von keinem Einzigen habe ich eine Antwort bekommen. Es ist, als würden sie sich vor jemanden fürchten, vor Repressalien oder Schlimmerem…"

„Kein Wunder", meinte Kara, „Biller macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als würde er lange fackeln."

Die vier beschlossen, es am nächsten Tag dennoch erneut zu versuchen. Mit etwas Glück würde sich vielleicht doch der ein oder andere für eine Auskunft bereiterklären. Sie alle wussten, dass sie Namen und Beweise brauchten. Anonyme Geschichten würden nicht reichen, nicht um Biller seines Postens zu entheben, nicht für ein Gerichtsverfahren.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hab' ein ungutes Gefühl. Keiner von uns sollte alleine durch das Schiff streifen, wir sollten immer mindestens zu zweit bleiben und bewaffnet…", schlug Lee schließlich vor. Wieder einstimmiges Nicken.

„Und ich glaube, wir sollten unsere zwei Mädles auch nicht alleine herumziehen lassen … was meinst Du, Apollo?", warf Helo ein. Zwei giftige Blicke von Sharon und Kara trafen ihn, die sagten: _We are big girls. We can take care of ourselves_.

„Jetzt macht nicht so ein Gesicht ihr zwei, ist nur zu Eurem Besten", feuerte Helo zurück.

„Dann wäre das also auch abgemacht", Lee's sachlich-neutrale Art Gespräche zu beenden und damit Konflikten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ehe Kara oder Sharon zur Gegenrede ansetzen konnten, hatte Lee das Licht gelöscht.

Aus der oberen Koje war noch ein paar Minuten lang ein leises, aber aufgeregtes Flüstern zu hören. Sharon schien noch immer nicht ganz glücklich mit der „Ausgangssperre für große Mädchen" zu sein. Kara musste grinsen. Sie würde mit Lee jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren. Sie spürte _his warm warm body behind her_ und seinen Arm auf ihrer Seite. Eigentlich war sie froh, dass es hier drin nur zwei reguläre Betten gab.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Helo und Sharon zuerst auf. Sie kletterten leise aus der oberen Koje und beschlossen, Kara und Lee erst zu wecken, wenn sie aus dem Waschraum zurück waren. An der Tür warf Helo einen Blick zurück auf die beiden und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie lagen da, eng umschlungen, Kara _curled into his body_ , Decken bis über die Schultern gezogen und Helo hätte wetten können, dass zumindest Apollo nicht mehr schlief. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass Lee sich nicht rühren würde, bis nicht Kara wach war. Er beschützte sie, scheinbar sogar vor zu wenig Schlaf.

„ _Maybe one day_ …", flüstere Sharon und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Hmmm…irgendwann…", antwortete Helo _and steped out the door_.

Helo hatte schon ein paar Schritte in den noch dunklen Gang hineingemacht als er über etwas stolperte. Nicht hart, aber auch nicht weich. Unnachgiebig und schwer. Er konnte einen Sturz gerade noch vermeiden, indem er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abfing und taumelte so einige Schritte weiter. In dem Moment hatte Sharon den Lichtschalter gefunden. Ihr Schreckensschrei ließ Helo zusammenfahren und katapultierte Lee und Kara mehr oder minder zeitgleich aus dem Bett.

„Was war das?", fragte Kara erschrocken und verwirrt. Sie hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt, blickte hastig um sich, nicht sicher, woher der Schrei gekommen war.

„Ich weiß nicht … klang nach Sharon", Lee versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte gehört, wie die beiden vor einigen Momenten den Raum verlassen hatten, wohl um ins Bad zu gehen. „Und es klang nicht gut", fügte er hinzu.

Lee war der Erste von beiden auf den Beinen: „Sharon, Helo?! Seid ihr in Ordnung?", rief er und öffnete die Luke zum Gang. Kara, in der rechten Hand eine Pistole, folgte. Das Bild, das sich im Flur bot, war vestörend: Sharon hatte die Hände noch immer vor den Mund geschlagen, wohl inzwischen erschrocken über ihren eigenen Schrei. Helo lehnte an der Wand einige Meter entfernt: „Wir schon, aber _SIE_ nicht", sagte er und deutete auf den _dead body in the middle oft he hall_.

„ _Frak_ …", entfuhr es Lee. Kara steckte die Waffe weg. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

* * *

 _Lords_ …wo waren sie da nur hineingeraten, dachte Kara? Lee hing seit gut einer Stunde am Telefon. Zuerst hatte er seinen Vater über den Vorfall informiert, dann hatte er mit der Präsidentin gesprochen, jetzt hatte er beide zusammen am anderen Ende der Leitung, inklsive Tigh und Hoshi, der den Transport von der Galactica aus managen sollte. _The body_ war inzwischen zu ihrem Raptor gebracht worden. Sharon und Helo würden die Frau in Kürze auf die Galactica bringen. Eine Obduktion konnte man sich zwar eigentlich sparen, die Todesursache war jedem ersichtlich gewesen: Die Tote hatte eine Kugel im Rücken. Da keiner der vier in der Nacht einen Schuss gehört hatte, war davon auszugehen, dass ein Schalldämpfer benutzt worden war. Hierfür musste man nicht Sherlock Holmes oder ein anderer dieser Super-Detektive sein, dachte Kara. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand die Frau nur wenige Schritte von ihrer Tür entfernt umgebracht hatte und dass niemand von ihnen etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Im Flur hatte es keine Hinweise auf Schleifspuren, Blutflecken oder einen Kampf gegeben. Die Frau musste also definitiv an Ort und Stelle gestorben sein.

Lee und Helo hatten natürlich zuerst vorgeschlagen, dass Kara und Sharon den Transport zur Galactica übernehmen sollten und dass sie derweil die Stellung auf dem Tylium-Schiff hielten. _Overprotectiv_ , die zwei, hatte Kara gedacht und dankend abgelehnet. Wann würden _ihre_ Männer endlich lernen, dass man sie nicht bemuttern musste, und Sharon auch nicht. _She sighed a deep breath_. Außerdem, wer auch immer dachte, dass Starbuck Apollo auf einem Schiff alleine lassen würde, auf dem ein Mörder frei herum lief, der täuschte sich gewaltig.

„Kara, mir wäre wohler, wenn Du mit Sharon zurückfliegst", hatte Lee wiederholt, kurz den Hörer vom Ohr nehmend.

„Aber mir nicht", hatte sie trotzig geantwortet. „ _I have your back, Apollo._ _Always_ ", das letzte Wort mehr ein Flüstern, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Helo hatte verstanden. Man würde Starbuck ausknocken müssen, um sie ohne Lee von diesem Schiff zu bringen. Jede weitere Diskussion mit Kara in dieser Sache war sinnlos – und er konnte sie sogar verstehen. Er wäre ohne Sharon auch nicht gegangen und sie ohne ihn vermutlich ebenso wenig. Er hatte ihr eine Hand unterstützend auf die Schulter gelegt: „ _All right_ , Starbuck. Passt gut auf Euch auf. Wir sind so schnell zurück, wie nur möglich", hatte er gesagt und war zu Sharon in den Raptor gestiegen.

Das Gespräch mit Frank Biller toppte das vom Vortrag noch, fand Kara. Sie stand an die Wand seines Büros gelehnt, Arme verschränkt. Lee – wie immer ganz der Diplomat – versuchte die Situation nicht allzusehr eskalieren zu lassen. Es war ein Kampf auf verlorenem Posten. Die Situation war bereits eskaliert – auf allen Ebenen.

„Wie ich Ihnen schon gestern versichert habe, _Captain_ , auf diesem Schiff gibt es nichts zu beanstanden…", verteidigte sich Biller mit scharfer Stimme.

„Eine tote Frau, erschossen im Flur, das ist also _nothing_? Nichts zu _beanstanden, uh_?!", konterte Lee.

„Ich habe eben schon gesagt, dass ich diese Frau noch nie gesehen habe. Oder glauben Sie wirklich, ich kenne jedes unwichtige Gesicht auf diesem Schiff?", bellte Biller zurück.

„Ein guter Captain kenn jedes Gesicht auf seinem Schiff…", hielt Lee entgegen.

„Ich bin nicht der Captain…"

„Was für einen guten Captain gilt, hat auch für alle anderen Führungskräfte auf einem Schiff", sagte Lee, ruhig und kühl. Er war sich der Richtigkeit seiner Worte sicher.

„Erklären Sie mir doch lieber Mal, was die gute Frau _ganz allein_ und _mitten in der Nacht_ wenige Meter vor Ihrem Quartier gesucht hat und vor allem, warum Sie jetzt tot ist!", forderte Biller.

„Was wollen Sie mir hier unterstellen, Biller?", Lee war dabei seine gute Erziehung zu vergessen. Die Art und Weise wie Biller _ganz allein_ und _mitten in der Nacht_ betont hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Wie eine unterschwellige Warnung, dass man sich auf diesem Schiff besser nicht draußen herumtrieb, mitten in der Nacht und ganz allein. „Das sind Antworten, die ich von Ihnen erwarte!"

„Ich bin Ihnen gar nichts schuldig. Sie sind in der Bringschuld, immerhin lag die Frau vor Ihrem Quartier…", blaffte Biller.

„Sie wollen mir – uns – ja wohl nicht unterstellen, wir hätten etwas mit dem Tod der Frau zu tun?", Lee platzte gleich der Kragen.

„Ich unterstelle hier niemandem etwas. Ich sehe nur, dass dieses Schiff vollkommen aus den Angeln kippt, seitdem die Präsidentin mit ihrer dämlichen Unterstellungen und Untersuchungen begonnen hat, _and since the moment you showed up everything's only getting worse…"_ , Biller ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, stützte sie am Tisch auf und stemmte sich hoch. Die beiden Männer funkelten sich über den Tisch hinweg an, _holding each other's gaze._ „Ich zieh' mir diesen Schuh nicht an, ich habe nichts mit dem Tod dieser Frau zu tun.", sagte Biller und fügte hinzu: „Und zum Mitschreiben: Wäre die Schlampe in meinem gewesen, dann wäre sie noch am Leben!"

Kara lehnte noch immer an der Wand. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, in welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung gerade lief. Ganz und gar nicht.

Mit einem dreckigen, süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht fixierte er Lee weiter: „Und, in welchem Bett schläft die Kleine da?", eine eindeutige Kopfbewegung ließ keinen Zweifel, dass Kara gemeint war. _Oh no_ , dachte Lee. Auch das noch. Kara war ohnehin schon nicht in allerbester Stimmung. Erst die „Bodenoperation", dann dieses Schiff, die Tote vor ihrer Tür und jetzt das... „Bitte Kara, bitte. Bleib ruhig, reiß Dich zusammen. Nur dieses eine Mal", flehte Lee innerlich. Eine Starbuck, die in bester Manier anfing, auf Verdächtige einzuprügeln, war das Letzte, was er brauchen konnte. Er konnte Kara nicht sehen, aber er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Spannung in diesem Raum stieg und er musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, wie Kara innerlich kochen musste. Er hatte es auf allen Schienen der Diplomatie versucht, hatte wirklich versucht, auf seine Gegenüber einzugehen, ihre Sicht der Dinge zu hören, und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Und diese Konfrontation hier schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Diese Männer verstanden keine Diplomatie. Alles, was sie zu verstehen schienen, war die Sprache der Gewalt, der Verachtung, der Niedertracht. Lee hasste es, aber er würde sich auf dieses Niveau begeben müssen, wollte er etwas ausrichten. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln hatten sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, sein Ausdruck hart, aggressiv: „In meinem." Zwei Worte, mehr nicht, aber die waren eine Ansage. Lee hoffte nur, dass Kara den Wink verstand und dass sie ihn ihm nicht würde übelnehmen. Und er hoffe, dass sie darüber jetzt nicht in Rage geraten würde, denn einen Streit mit ihr konnte er noch viel weniger gebrauchen. Aber es war das Einzige und Beste, was ihm einfiel. Er wusste nicht, ob es etwas half. Aber vielleicht würden diese perversen Trunkenbolde so die Finger von Kara lassen.  
„So so. Na, wenn das auch geklärt ist. Pass gut auf Dein kleines Betthäschen auf, hier gibt's einige, die die Puppe auch mal gerne ausprobieren würden", höhnte Biller, stand auf und verließ mit seinen zwei Handlangern im Schlepptau den Raum.

* * *

„ _Puppe. Schlampe. Betthäschen_. Ich habe schon lange niemand mehr getroffen, der so eine abschätzige Meinung von Frauen hatte…naja, mit Ausnahme der Pegasus-Besatzung", für die Worte, die eben gefallen waren, war Kara extrem beherrscht, fand Lee. Er hatte mit einem Tobsuchtsanfall ihrerseits gerechnet, aber der blieb nun scheinbar aus. „Danke, Lee. Ich hatte Angst, die drei knocken Dich aus und fallen über mich her."  
„Dann bist Du nicht sauer?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
„…naja, immerhin habe ich gerade Dein _Liebesleben_ öffentlich gemacht.", sagte er schulterzuckend, mit einem möglichst unschuldigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Kara grinste zurück: „So so, hast Du also? Naja, gelogen hast Du ja nicht wirklich."  
Lee schüttelte sich einmal verduzt. Er verstand nicht so wirklich, was sie meinte. „Schau her: Er hat gefragt in welchem Bett ich schlafe. Du hast geantwortet, in _Deinem_. Und wo bitte ist die Lüge dahinter?"  
Lee musste lächeln. Sie hatte Recht. So hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen.

Helo und Sharon waren inzwischen seit zwei Tagen weg. Lee stand zwar in ständigem Kontakt mit seinem Vater und der Präsidentin, aber so wirklich etwas bewirkt hatte noch keiner von den dreien. Der Commander hatte Biller zum persönlichen Gespräch beordert. Der hatte die _Einladung_ geflissentlich ignoriert und alle weiteren direkten Anrufe von Adama und Roslin ebenso. Doc Cottle hatte das Offentlichtliche bestätigt: Die Frau war erschossen worden, aus nächster Nähe. Dass niemand einen Streit, einen Kampf oder auch nur sonst irgendetwas in jener Nacht gehört hatte, noch nicht mal einen Hilferuf, ein Wortgefecht, einfach nichts, ließ gemeinsam mit der Tatsache, dass der Täter ihr sehr nahe gekommen war, laut Cottle wohl darauf schließen, dass Opfer und Täter sich gekannt, wenn nicht sogar vertraut hatten. Ein tötlicher Fehler, wie es nun schein. In Ermangelung einer funktionierenden Polizeieinheit hatte der Commander angeboten, Sergent Hadrian auf das Tylium-Schiff zu schicken. „Er muss schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er das anbietet", hatte Kara kommentiert. „Idee der Präsidentin", hatte Lee zurückgegeben und dennoch dankend abgelehnt. Seinem Vater und Laura Roslin hatte er versichert, dass er und Kara die Lage im Griff hätten. Hatten sie auch, nur kamen sie keinen Schritt weiter.

Kara hatte am Nachmittag selbst mit Dr. Cottle gesprochen. Sie wollte wissen, ob er inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, welche Waffe der Täter benutzt hatte: „Das hier ist eine Krankenstation, Starbuck, keine Autopsiehalle und auch kriminaltechnisches Labor und Du wirst nicht glauben, aber hier kommen auch Patienten rein, die sind noch nicht tot. Denen muss ich zuerst helfen", Cottle zuvorkommend und freundlich wie immer, hatte Kara noch gedacht. „Außerdem: Als wenn ich hier die Ausrüstung eines Gerichtsmediziners hätte...", die Klage sollte er wohl besser an den Commander richten, nicht an sie.

Einige Zeit später hatte er zurückgerufen: „Starbuck, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Waffe war, die die Militärs benutzen – ich würde sagen, damit seid ihr vier aus dem Schneider…", sie hatte das Grinsen am anderen Ende der Leitung förmlich hören können. „Nach Kugelgröße und Schussloch würde ich meinen, es war so etwas wie ein gängiger Revolver. Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch das wirklich weiterhilft, aber ein Anfang ist es allemal. Auch wenn ich denke, dass davon der Flotte noch einige in Umlauf sind."

„Danke Doc. Ein Anfang ist das wirklich allemal…", hatte Kara geantwortet.

* * *

„Gibt's was Neues von Sharon und Helo?", fragte Kara. „Kommen die beiden nochmal zurück oder bleibt der Rest dieser Mission an uns beiden hängen?", inzwischen waren zwei Tage seit dem Fund der Leiche vergangenen. Biller und seine Leute zeigten sich noch immer mehr als unkooperativ. Aber nicht nur Biller's Leute, auch der Rest auf dem Schiff wollte nicht sprechen. Bei allen Versuchen, die sie und Lee unternommen hatten, war nicht wirklich etwas herausgekommen. Es ist, als hätte man ihnen den Mund zugenäht, hatte Kara erst am Nachmittag gedacht, als die ihr gegenüber sitzende Frau nur einsilbig geantwortet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Lee. Er warf ein Handtuch, mit dem er sich gerade die Haare trockengerubbelt hatte, über den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich habe heute Morgen mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Er hat gesagt, wenn alles gut geht, kommen die beiden morgen früh zurück. Aber das hat er gestern auch schon gesagt…", seufzte Lee. Er wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie er diese Sache noch anpacken sollte. Biller redete nicht, blockierte wo er nur konnte. Und der Rest des Schiffes war nicht wirklich besser zugänglich.

„Die eine Frau, mit der heute Nachmittag gesprochen habe", begann Kara, „die war richtig eingeschüchtert. Die war nicht einfach nur schüchtern, nein, da hat jemand ganz gehörig nachgeholfen…"

„Was macht Dich so sicher?", fragte Lee, der jetzt zu ihr unter die Decke stieg.

„Sie war nervös, hat die ganze Zeit an ihren Fingern herumgefiebert, hat zwischendurch sogar Nägel gebissen. Und sie hat sich immer wieder umgeschaut. Ich glaube, sie hat sich beobachtet gefühlt…"  
„Wer war noch im Raum?", wollte Lee wissen.

Kara war zuerst irritiert. Was tat das denn zur Sache? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern: „Also, da war eine zweite Frau, mit der ich zuvor gesprochen hatte", setzte sie an und warf – als sie Lee's hoffnungsvollen Blick sah – gleich ein: „Nein, aus der hab ich genauso wenig herausbekommen. Dann waren da noch drei Männer an einem weiteren Tisch und einer, der irgendwelches _paperwork_ bearbeitet hat. Wieso fragst Du?"

„Naja, wenn die Frau so nervös war, dann hat sie sich vielleicht konkret vor einer bestimmten Person im Raum gefürchtet. Könnte jemand Euer Gespräch mitgehört haben?", wollte Lee wissen.

„Hmmm, lass mich überlegen. Die drei Kerle saßen ganz am anderen Ende, die waren selbst so laut, haben ständig gelacht und gegröhlt, nein, die haben uns sicher nicht belauscht. Bei den anderen beiden weiß ich nicht. Könnte schon sein und würde auch Sinn ergeben…", meinte Kara. „Hier auf diesem Schiff scheint keiner dem Nachbarn mehr zu trauen…", sagte sie resigniert.

„Dann sind wir Mal froh, dass das auf unserer Galactica anders ist", gab Lee zurück und löschte das Licht: „Nacht Kara, morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Vielleicht haben wir da mehr Glück."

„ _Night_ Lee"

„ _By the way_ , was macht Dein Fuß?", fragte Lee noch, _wrapping his arm around her back, as always._ Kara spürte wie die kurze Spannung, die sie jeden Abend überkam, wenn Lee seinen Arm um ihren Körper schlang, wich. Es dauerte meinst nur zwei, drei Sekunden, aber es reichte, ihre Nackenhärchen in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen: „Besser als erwartet", antwortet sie. „Er macht eigentlich keine Probleme mehr."

„Das ist gut", murmelte Lee und wiederholte: „Das ist gut." Wenige Augenblicke später musste er in _dreamland_ angekommen sein. Kara lächelte in sich hinein. Das mit ihnen beiden, das war nie einfach gewesen. Aber in letzter Zeit war es _easier_ als je zuvor. Sicher, sie stritten sich, zankten und zofften sich, sie hatten ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten, andere Ansichten und Differenzen, die plärten sich auch nach wie vor noch an, aber am Ende des Tages war es doch das, was blieb: Sie in seinen Armen. Es schien als hätten die beiden _worked out some basis_ , die nur sie beide verstanden. Sie hatte nicht geplant, bei ihm _einzuziehen_ , und doch war es schlussendlich genau das, was passiert war. Seit der Commander Lee dieses neue Büro gegeben hatte, hatten sie beide jede Nacht gemeinsam dort geschlafen, wie zuvor in ihrer Koje, _bodies clapsed, making sure the other one's save._ Und dann der Kommentar von Sharon am ersten Tag, als sie auf diesem Schiff angekommen und vor lediglich zwei Betten gestanden hatten. Sie hatte es überhaupt nicht in Frage gestellt, dass Kara und Lee sich ebenso ein Bett teilen würden wie sie und Helo – nur dass die beiden offiziell verheiratet waren und eine kleine Tochter hatten. War es wirklich so offentlichtlich? Was war das, was Sharon und Helo, was der Rest der Crew in ihnen sah? _Roommates_? _Lovers? Brother and Sister_ – oder einfach nur Starbuck und Apollo, von denen man wusste, dass man besser nichts hinterfragte? Irgendwo zwischen diesen Gedanken kam der Schlaf schließlich auch zu ihr.

* * *

Ein metallernes Pochern weckte sie beide mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig. Kara sah Lee ernst an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt: „Da ist jemand an unserer Tür…", flüsterte sie.

Lee nickte nur stumm und hob seine Beine aus dem Bett. Kara folgte. Lee deutete ihr, sie sollte sich seitlich halten, während er die Luke öffnen würde. Sie verstand und brachte sich mit gestreckter Waffe in Position. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wer um alles in der Welt mochte das sein, um diese Zeit, _mitten in der Nacht_ , an ihrer Tür?

Die Tür ging auf und Lee und Kara blickten in ein Paar angsterfüllter Augen. Eine Frau, etwa 40 Jahre alt, dunkle Haare, völlig außer Atem, stand zitternd, mutterseelenalleine im Flur. Sie hatte ein Kleindkind auf dem Arm und Todesangst im Gesicht.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie: „Ihr müsst uns helfen. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus…"  
Lee und Kara versicherten sich mit prüfenden Blicken, dass niemand anderer im Gang lauerte – dass das keine Falle war – und holten die Frau zu sich in den Raum.

Kaum war die Luke hinter ihr geschlossen, sackte die Frau auf einen der beiden Stühle und brach in Tränen aus. Kara und Lee tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Das Adrenalin, _that had kept her going_ , brach nun in sich zusammen. Kara reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich neben sie, streichelte dem kleinen Jungen über den blonden Schopf. Er hatte müde Augen, weinte nicht, war ganz ruhig.

„Mein Name ist Eleonore Kent. Ich bin Arbeiterin auf diesem Schiff. Wie auch die Frau, die vor drei Tagen hier vor Ihrer Tür gestorben ist.", sagte sie und fügte an: „Ich bin mir sicher, ich weiß, warum sie gestroben ist. Und wenn sie mich erwischen, dann bin ich auch tot." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie war sich bewusst, dass ihr nächtlicher Besuch hier Konsequenzen haben konnte und trotzdem war sie gekommen. _A brave decision_ , dachte Kara.

„Was wollte die andere Frau hier?", fragte Lee schließlich.

„Das selbe wie ich", antwortete Eleonore Kent: „Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, was auf diesem Schiff vor sich geht." Kara und Lee sagten nichts, sie ließen ihre Besucherin erzählen: „Nachdem was Martha – das war ihr Name – passiert ist, hatte ich große Angst. Deswegen habe ich zwei Tage abgewartet. Aber heute Nacht, da war die Angst, dass nichts passiert, größer, als die Angst erwischt zu werden. Ich hatte Angst, dass Sie wieder zurück auf die Galactica gehen werden, dass es heißt _case closed_ und sich nichts ändert, weil Sie nichts gefunden haben – nichts finden konnten", sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie ihren Sohn ansah und sagte dann: „Auf diesem Schiff müssen Kinder arbeiten. Alles, was man sich draußen in der Flotte erzählt, ist wahr. Martha ist gestorben, weil sie Ihnen das sagen wollte."

Kara hatte es fast befürchtet, nein sie hatte es instinktiv gewusst, aber sie hatten nicht den Hauch eines Beweises dafür gefunden: „Aber wir haben kein einziges Kind an den Fließbändern gesehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt keine Kinder, mit Ausnahme einiger weniger ganz kleiner _toddler_ , so wie ihr Sohn…"

„Kenny hier ist nicht groß genug zum Arbeiten, deswegen hat man ihn mir gelassen. Die anderen hat man alle wegbringen lassen…", sagte Kent.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Lee: „Was meinen Sie mit _wegbringen lassen_?"

„Es begann vor etwa drei Monaten, mit dem Tag, als Biller zum neuen Oberaufseher gemacht wurde. Er hat neue Regeln eingeführt, die Ruhezeiten verkürzt, Arbeitsschichten verlängert und bestimmt, dass fortan Kinder ab acht Jahren an den Produktionsmaschinen mitarbeiten sollten.", berichtete Eleonore Kent. „Anfangs fanden das einige noch gut und viele der Kinder und Jugendlichen wollten sich auch nützlich machen." Sie seufzte einmal schwer und drückte ihren Sohn noch fester an sich: „Aber dann war schnell klar, was Biller für ein Mann ist: Kalt, herzlos. Einer, der ständig nach jemandem sucht, an dem er seinen Sardismus ausleben kann. Er ist ein Diktator. Schaut auf Menschen herab. Entweder er selbst oder einer seiner Mitarbeiter stand von da an an den Förderbändern und wenn nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen gearbeitet wurde, gab es Schläge. Auch für die Kinder." Sie stockte kurz. Kara und Lee tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Diese Geschichte gefiel ihnen noch weniger, als zu erwarten gewesen wäre. „Weil die Schichten immer länger wurden, sind dann diese Unfälle passiert, weswegen die Präsidentin Sie hergeschickt hat. Manche Kinder waren so müde, dass sie sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten, nach 14 Stunden eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Neulich hat ein Junge eine Hand verloren, weil sie zwischen die Förderketten geraten ist." Nocheinmal seufzte sie und endete mit: „Mütter oder Väter, die ihre Kinder schützen wollten, wurden ebenfalls geschlagen und misshandelt. Vor Frauen hat man auf diesem Schiff keinen großen Respekt, sie werden als Ware, als „Gemeinschaftsbesitz" von einigen Aufsehern wahrgenommen. Alle paar Tage wird eine vergewaltigt oder wenn sie sich wehrt verprügelt." Eleonore Kent blickte jetzt zu ihrem Sohn. Ein tiefer, vertrauter Blick, sorgenvoll und doch mit Hoffnung. Ein Blick, wie ihn nur eine Mutter haben kann, dachte Kara: „Kenny hier ist erst drei. Er kennt nur dieses Leben hier. Aber soll das denn alles gewesen sein?"

Kara schluckte schwer. Nein!, wollte sie schreien. Nein, das war nicht alles. Das war nicht das Ende. Auch wenn es das Ende der Welt war, so wie man sie zuvor gekannt hatte. Aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass in dieser neuen Welt Kinder an Fließbändern schuften mussten bis zum Umfallen und nicht mehr Kind sein duften.

„Wir tun alles, um Ihnen zu helfen", Lee's Stimme war sacht. Und Kara spürte, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Das war keine diplomatische Strategie, um weitere Informationen zu bekommen, das war _pure Lee_. Ehrlich. Aufrichtig. _Committed to the highest ideals of justice_.

Eleonore Kent nickte. Sie fasste Vertrauen. Wenn ihr jemand helfen konnte, wenn jemand diese Hölle beenden konnte, dann die beiden. Sie wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte. Starbuck und Apollo eilte ein Ruf voraus, den man in der gesamten Flotte gehört hatte – wenn jemand Biller stoppen konnte, dann die beiden.

„Wo sind die Kinder jetzt", fragte Kara.

„Biller hat sie wegbringen lassen. Ihr solltet das Elend nicht sehen und keine Beweise für das bekommen, was die Präsidentin ihm vorwirft. Nur die, die noch zu klein zum Arbeiten sind, so wie Kenny, die hat er in den normalen Quartieren gelassen", berichtete Kent. Das erklärte so einiges, dachte Lee. Deswegen hatten sie nur _toddler_ gesehen, egal ob in der der Mensa, in den Waschräumen oder sonst wo.

„Wissen Sie wo die anderen sind?", fragte er schließlich.

Eleonore Kent schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, er hat sie zwischen Hangar und Andockstation in einen Hohlraum gesperrt…"

* * *

Kara und Lee hatten sichergestellt, dass Eleonore Kent sicher, unbeschadet und unbemerkt in ihre Kabine zurückgekommen war. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Die Gänge des Schiffes waren leer. Die Tür schloss hinter ihr. Kara schaute zu Lee. Der machte eine eindeutige Bewegung in Richtung Hangar. Nein, diese Nacht würde es bei wenig Schlaf bleiben. Keiner von beiden wollte warten bis zum Morgen. Diese Sache wurde jetzt geklärt. _Now_.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, Kara. Wenn uns Biller oder einer seiner Handlanger erwischt, dann geht's uns vermutlich auch an den Kragen…", flüsterte Lee.

„Ich weiß schon, wir verstoßen schon wieder gegen irgendwelche Regeln … da war doch was mit _alone_ und _in the middle of the night_ …", gab die zurück.

„Nur, dass wir zu zweit sind…", grinste Lee.

Eine Zeit lang suchten die beiden im Hangar nach einem Zugang zu diesem besagten Hohlraum, zuerst ohne Erfolg. Keine Türen, keine Gängen, keine Platten, die so aussahen, als wären sie lediglich provisorisch aufgesetzt. Versteckt in einer Nische fand Kara schließlich eine Tür, schmäler und niedriger als normale Türen: „Lee, hierher. Mal schauen, wo uns dieser Gang hinbringt", sagte sie und hatte die Tür schon geöffnet.

Weit gekommen waren sie noch nicht, als Biller und zwei seiner Schatten ihnen an einer Biegung gegenüberstanden: „Na, wen haben wir denn da?", Biller hatte ein überhebliches Grinsen aufgelegt. „Ich frage erst gar nicht, was ihr zwei hier sucht, um diese Zeit. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr nicht einfach einen Spaziergang durch mein schönes Schiff machen wolltet, sondern dass ihr genau wisst, warum ihr hier seid und was ihr dort hinten finden werdet. Nur, dass ihr soweit nicht kommen werdet…"  
„Schlechte Karten", schaltete sich einer seiner zwei Begleiter ein: „Drei gegen zwei…"

Lee und Kara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich achselzuckend anzugrinsen: „Die wissen wohl nicht, mit wem sie es hier zu tun haben…", meinte Kara.

„Sollen wir es ihnen sagen?", gab Lee zurück.

„Nein, das würde ja den Spaß verderben. Hinterher…", _typical Starbuck-grin on her lips._

Kein Schuss. Kein einziger Schuss, noch nicht mal ein Warnschuss war nötig. Der _fight_ dauerte keine drei Minuten, dann waren Biller und seine zwei Handlanger überwältigt. Lee hatte einen von den zweien mit einem einzigen Faustschlag ausgeknockt. Der Schlag hatte den Armen so unvermittelt und schnell getroffen, dass er noch nicht mal dazu gekommen war, über eine Verteidigungshaltung nachzudenken. Biller hatte sich, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, eher im Hintergrund gehalten. Den hatte sich Kara vorgenommen. Sie war aus Lee's Deckung hervorgetaucht, hatte ihr rechtes Bein gestreckt herumgewirbelt und Biller so von den Beinen gerissen. Einmal am Boden, hatte sie leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt. Und der dritte im Bunde hatte Lee auch keine sonderlichen Probleme bereitet: Ein Hieb in die Magengrube, ein zweiter auf dieselbe Stelle und er war rittlings an die Wand gedonnert. Zwei, drei weitere gezielte Schläge und er sah genügend Sternchen, um eine eigene Galaxie darin ausmachen zu können.

In Ermangelung von Handschellen hatten die beiden ihre Gürtel gezückt und den Kontrahenten die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden. Lee hatte nun doch seine Waffe gezogen und sicherte die Situation, während Kara die Männer fesselte. Drei Gegner, aber nur zwei Gürtel, dachte Kara und just in dem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie etwas bei sich hatte, was jetzt durchaus nützlich war. Sie hatte Biller unsanft auf den Bauch geworfen und sich in sein Kreuz gesetzt, presste seine Arme mit ihren Knien schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken und fummelte aus einer Hosentasche zwei Kabelbinder heraus: „Wusste ich doch, dass ich Euch nochmal brauchen kann…", kommentierte sie und zog sie um Biller's Handgelenke fest.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf: „Wozu zum Henker hast Du Kabelbinder dabei?", fragte er verblüfft. Auf Kara war einfach Verlass.

„Müssen von meinem Ausflug unter die Techniker übrig geblieben sein…können manchmal ganz nützlich sein, wie Du siehst", gab sie beiläufig zurück und wandte sich mit einem „So, und jetzt zu Euch" wieder an Biller. Sie packte einen Haarschopf und zog ihn rücksichtlos nach hinten: „Legt Euch nie wieder mit Starbuck und Apollo an, verstanden?", sagte sie und fügte hinzu: „Denn dabei könnt ihr nur verlieren…", und mit diesen Worten ließ sie seinen Kopf wieder nach unten sinken, drückte ihm im Aufstehen nochmal besonders gemein ihr Knie in den Rücken und trat zu Lee: „Ihr habt's gehört, und jetzt hoch mit Euch…"

Er betrachtete Kara neben sich. Sie hatte keinen Kratzer abbekommen. Er wollte sie in seine Arme ziehen, aber wusste, dass das noch ein bisschen warten musste. Die Mission war noch nicht vorbei. Starbuck und Apollo, ja sie waren schon ein unglaubliches Team. Sie hatten im perfekten Zusammenspiel – ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen – die drei Männer in Windeseile ausgeschlatet.

Lee überlegte noch, was sie nun am besten machen sollten. Sich aufteilen, hielt er für keine gute Idee. Sich zuerst um diese drei zu kümmern, bedeutete aber auch, dass die Kinder noch warten mussten. Da ließen Schritte Kara und Lee aufhorchen. _Frak_ , da wird doch nicht Verstärkung dieser Bande kommen, dachte Kara and _breathed_ augenblicklich _a sigh of release_ , als sie Helo und Sharon mit gestreckten Waffen in den Händen um die Ecke kommen sah, zwei Marines im Schlepptau.

„Hmmm, für die Party sind wir scheinbar zu spät", flotzelte Helo. „Ihr habt schon aufgeräumt, wie es aussieht…"

Kara und Lee schenkten ihnen ein breites Grinsen: „Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass ihr auf dem Weg seid, hätten wir Euch einen übrig gelassen…"

„Woher hab ihr gewusst, wo wir sind?", fragte Kara.

„Ach Starbuck … das war nicht schwer. Du hast noch nie die Tür hinter Dir zugemacht", grinste Sharon. „Die Tür da draußen ist zwar klein, aber sie steht so sperrangelweit auf, dass das einfach etwas bedeuten musste…"

* * *

Lee und Helo hatten Biller und seine Handlanger den Marines übergeben, sie aber zuerst zurück zum Hangar begleitet. Lee hatte seinen Vater mit einem schnellen Anruf über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert, und um Abholung der drei Männer gebeten. Er und Helo wollten schnellstmöglich zurück zu Kara und Sharon, die in der Zwischenzeit hoffentlich die Kinder gefunden hatten.

Zum zweiten Mal folgte Lee nun diesem abweisenden, kalten Gang. Er bezweifelte, dass es an seinem Ende freundlicher sein würde. Was war das nur für ein Ort, an dem Biller _Kinder_ versteckt hatte. _Kinder_. Am Ende weitete sich der Flur zu einem niedrigen Raum. Lee und Helo blinzelten kurz in die fast vollständige Finternis. Der Raum war dunkel, schwarz. Ein einzies schwaches Licht in einer Ecke, die Lampe flackerte. Darin saßen mindestens zwanzig Kinder, Mädchen und Buben. Sie saßen auf dem blanken Fußboden. Sie sahen jämmerlich aus, mitgenommen, ängstlich.

Kara und Sharon hatten sich mitten zwischen die Kinder gesetzt. Und es hatte den Anschein, als hätten diese ganz intuitiv deren Nähe gesucht. Jede von beiden hatte ein Kind auf dem Schoß. Sharon einen Jungen, Kara ein kleines, blondes Mädchen. Weitere Kinder saßen um sie herum, krallten sich an ihre Arme, suchten Halt. Manche weinten leise, manchte starrten stumm vor sich hin, andere schauten sie mit ihren großen Kinderaugen an. Wenige schienen das Eintreten von Lee und Helo bemerkt zu haben, und schauten nun fragend zu den zwei männlichen Gestalten in der Tür.

Helo ließ sich neben Sharon nieder, nahm sie und das Kind in ihrem Schoß in den Arm. Er strich dem Buben vorsichtig durch's Haar, redetete beiden gut zu. Er sah die Angst in den Augen des Jungen: „Die bösen Männer, die Euch hierher gebracht haben, werden nicht wiederkommen. Wir bringen Euch alle zu Euren Eltern, raus, ins Helle…"

„Helo", _her voice a whisper_ : „Versprich mir, dass unserer Hera niemals so etwas zustoßen wird…"

„Hey Sharon …", er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte: „Versprochen. Wir werden das nicht zulassen. Hörst Du, wir passen auf sie auf."

Kara zuckte kurz bei der Berührung seiner Hände. Lee hatte sich hinter ihr auf den Boden gesetzt und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Er zog sie an sich, _his chin resting on her shoulder._ _His armes rubbing hers._ Das Mädchen in Kara's Schoß war eingeschlafen. Sie wog es hin und her, _singing a silent goodnight song in her ear,_ wog es in Sicherheit.

* * *

Ich bin gespannt, was ihr zu diesem Kapitel sagt, wenn's gefallen hat, dann lasst ne Review da!


	18. Dizzy

Zuerst einmal "danke" an alle, die dieser Geschichte nach wie vor die Treue halten. Das folgende Kapitel war eigentlich überhaupt nie geplant, eine spontane Idee vor ein paar Tagen, die ich dann doch noch einbauen konnte. Ich denke, die Stelle passt ganz gut. Lest selbst, und lasst mich wissen, ob es Euch gefällt.

First of all, "thanks" to all of you that are still with me in this story. This chapter has never been planed. A few days ago the idea of this piece hit me all of a sudden and I managed to integrate it here. Hope you like it...

* * *

 **Schwindelgefühle ~ Dizzy**

Die Hit-and-Run-Attakten der Zylonen hatten ihnen in den vergangenen zwei Wochen ziemlich zugesetzt. Gaeta's Stimme hatte Kara zum Teil vier, fünf Mal am selben Tag in ihren Pilotenanzug springen lassen. Manchmal hatte sie schon überlegt, ihn nach der Landung gar nicht erst wieder auszuziehen – die Sehnsucht nach einer warmen Dusche und ein bisschen mehr Beweglichkeit hatte dann aber doch immer gesiegt. Die letzten Tage waren verlustreich gewesen. Sie hatten einige Crew-Mitglieder verloren, gute Piloten, Soldaten an den Geschützen und auch einige andere, erschlagen von berstenden Metallbalken oder tödlich getroffen durch einen Raketentreffer der Zylonen. Der Chief und seine Crew taten ihr Bestes, um die Galactica in Schuss zu halten – ab und an fragte sich Kara, wie lange das wohl noch gehen würde. Wie lange man die Materialien für die notwendigen Reparturen noch würde vorhalten können, wie lange es dauern würde, bis the _grand old lady_ nicht mehr konnte. Die Galactica hatte viel eingesteckt: gleich in der ersten Schlacht beim Waffenlager Ragnar _she survived a nuke_. Etwas, das Kara nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Viele weitere Treffer hatte sie bisher abgefangen, Kamikaze-Einschläge von zylonischen Jägern, das Dauerfeuer der Basissterne. Commander Adama war zuercht stolz auf dieses Schiff, das sie alle beschützte.

Seit zwei Tagen war es nun still geworden. Kein einziger Angriff der Zylonen, auch keine Sichtung der Feinde in der Ferne. Es schien, als hätten sie sich alle eine Verschnaufpause verschafft, von der niemand wusste, wie lange sie anhalten würde.

„Man muss die Feste feiern wie sie fallen", dachte Kara und öffnete ihren Spind. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Tür aufmachte, lächelten ihr die beiden Adama-Brüder entgegen. Nunja, Zak grinste mehr und Lee, der hatte bestenfalls die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen. Kara mochte dieses Foto, nicht weil es sie an _better days_ erinnerte – sie war sich ohnehin sicher, dass es die Konstellation auf diesem Foto, sie in Zak's Armen, Lee mit gewissem Anstandsabstand daneben, so nicht mehr geben würde, auch wenn Zak nicht bei diesem Viper-Crash ums Leben gekommen wäre – sondern weil es die beiden Adama-Brüder so unglaublich treffend charakterisierte. Zak, der junge, ungestüme kleine Bruder, immer einen Witz oder einen dummen Spruch auf den Lippen, ein bisschen naiv, offen und emotional. Lee, damals schon _by-the-book-Apollo_ , korrekt, kontrolliert, geradlinig, manchmal etwas distanziert. Er wusste immer schon, wo seine Loyalitäten liegen, _with a strong believe in choice_. Ein _over-thinker_ , der schlussendlich doch auf sein Innerstes hört und dem Pfad folgt, den er vor sich vertreten kann, selbst wenn das gegen die Regeln spielt. Ein Mann, der sein Lächeln und seine Emotionen nur mit ganz wenigen teilt – und Kara war ziemlich stolz darauf, zu diesem erlesenen Kreis zu gehören. Sie seufzte leise. Dieser Krieg hatte Lee verändert. Er hatte etwas von dieser Unnahbarkeit und Distanz verloren, mit der er auf die Galactica gekommen war. Lee ziegte Emotionen, in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Es tat seinem Respekt als CAG keinen Abbruch. Kara glaubte eher, das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Beim Blick in ihren Schrank seufzte sie erneut. Es war Colonial-Day und sie hatte nichts zum Anziehen. Noch als sie sich fragte, warum sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte und nicht einfach ihre Uniform nahm, verwarf sie den Gedanken gleich wieder. Uniform zur Party auf der _Cloud Nine_ ging gar nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen One-Suit, den sie zur Geburtstagsparty des Commanders getragen. „Nein, der geht nicht noch einmal", flüsterte sie vor sich. Die Auswahl war wirklich nicht groß, aber es war auch nicht hoffnungslos, dachte Kara und griff nach einem roten Oberteil – breite Träger, Wasserfallausschnitt. Dazu eine schwarze Hose mit Flatterbeinen. Sie blickte an sich herunter: „Alles klar, Mädels … ich wäre soweit." Es mochte kindisch sein, aber an solchen Tagen wollten oder brauchten die Frauen der Galactica ihre Freiräume – davon gab es ohnehin wenig auf einem Battlestar _in the middle of a war_ und solche Tage waren noch seltener. Also hatten sie HotDog, Skulls, Narcho und die übrigen Herren freundlich aber bestimmt hinauskomplimentiert. Die standen nun vermutlich im nächsten _bunkroom_ zusammen, um sich fertig zu machen für die Party am Abend. Gespräche über den Schminkspiegel hinweg, Diskussionen um Lockenstab und Haarklammern waren ohnehin nicht ganz so ihre Sache. Sharon und Kara, die eigentlich andere Quartiere bezogen hatten, kamen an solchen Tagen gerne zurück zu ihren ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen – _it was fun_. Außerdem hatte Kara ihren Spind bislang nie ganz ausgeräumt. Lee's Büro war zwar deutlich geräumiger als ein Mannschaftsschlafraum, aber es war eben auch eigentlich ein Büro. Deswegen hatten sie beide Dinge, die nicht tagtägich gerbaucht wurden, hier gelassen. Ausgehkleider und Handtaschen gehörten dazu. Sie griff nach dem Foto am Spiegel und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Sie würde dafür einen neuen Platz finden – _in their quaters_.

„Von mir aus können wir los", bestätigte Kat und knallte demonstrativ die Spindtüre zu. „Wartet, ich hab's gleich…", meldete sich Racetrack. „Nur noch diese eine … ahh … _frakking_ Haarklammer…"

Kara musste schmunzeln beim Anblick dieser Szene. Sie waren die Pilotinnen der Galactica, zuammen mit ihren männlichen Kollgen die _guardians of the fleet_ , aber sie waren eben auch nur Mädchen.

„Hey … seid ihr endlich soweit, unser Shuttle wartet nicht ewig…", von draußen hämmerte es an die Tür. Das Stimmengewirr dahinter verriet, dass ihre Kollegen scheinbar geschickt waren und es kaum erwarten konnten an die Bar zu kommen.

„Mach keinen Stress Crashdown…", schoss Racetrack zurück und hatte nun scheinbar ihre letzte Haarnadel fixiert. „Nur für den Fall, dass ihr es vergessen habt, wir können unsere Shuttle auch selbst fliegen…"

„Macht keine leeren Versprechungen … nicht, dass dabei noch ein Absatz bricht", lautes Lachen von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„ _I'll kill him_ … ich bring sie _alle_ um…", knurrte Kat.

„Aber erst nach der Party…", sagte Kara und trat zur Tür.

* * *

 _Lords_ , diese Frau _made him completly insane_. Diese Frau in seinen Armen ließ ihn vergessen, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden, dass jeden Augenblick die Zylonen auftauchen und diesen Abend unsanft beenden konnten. Diese Frau _made him feel alive_.

Lee war froh gewesen, dass Crashdown, Skulls und Narcho das Reden – oder besser Kommentieren und Pfeifen – übernommen hatten, als die Pilotinnen aus ihrem Quartier gekommen waren. Er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt einen klaren Satz zu formulieren und ein stammelnder CAG, nun das musste auch nicht sein. Kara _had taken his breath away_ , wieder einmal. _Their eyes had locked immediatelly_ und Kara hatte den ihr mit den Worten „Rot steht Dir" angebotenen Arm gerne angenommen. Jetzt befand er sich schon seit über einer halben Stunde mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche, mit nichts zwischen ihnen als zwei dünnen Schichten Stoff.

„Kurze Verschnaufpause und was zu Trinken?", hatte Kara gefragt, als die letzten Töne von „I will survive" gerade ausklangen. Ein kurzes Nicken zur Bestätigung von Lee und sie waren zu ihren Freunden an die Bar zurückgegangen.

Kara war nie _a touchy one_ gewesen. Nie diejenige, die physischen Kontakt gesucht hätte. Im Gegenteil, machmal hatte Lee das Gefühl gehabt, sie tat alles, um ihn zu vermeiden, lief quasi davon, sobald jemand in ihren ganz privaten Orbit eindrang. Das schien sich in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten geändert zu haben. Sie hatten ihm dagegen immer mehr darin bestätigt, dass er inzwischen ein fester Bestandteil eben dieses Orbits sein durfte. Er konnte längst nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sie in jüngster Zeit im Arm gehalten hatte – ohne dass sie Ausbruchsversuche gestartet hätte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie jeden Abend neben ihm einschlief, _with his arm rapped around her body._ Kara hatte sich auf einen freien Barhocker neben Racetrack gesetzt und lehnte sich sachte zurück, an Lee's Oberkörper. Der wusste nicht, ob es an dieser allgemeinen Veränderung lag, an der Stimmung des Abends oder dem Hauch von Alkohol in ihrem Blut – und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Lee war wie elektrisiert, es war als spürte er jede einzelne Nervenbahn seines Körpers. Er glaubte fest, ihr Körper an dem seinen, das würde nie einfach nur gewöhnlich werden. Für ihn war jede Berührung mit ihr nach wie vor etwas Besonderes – _something special that could be taken away a way to fast._ Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht kannte, war er sich sicher, dass es dieses Mal kein Starbuck-Game war, das sie da spielte. Sie suchte seine Nähe, ganz bewusst. Lee überlegte kurz und beschloss dann es zu wagen. Er machte einen minimalen Schritt nach vorne, legte seinen linken Arm auf dem Bartisch neben Kara ab, brachte ihren Rücken und seine Brust in noch engeren Kontakt und spürte nichts, was nach einem Zurückweichen geklungen hätte. Im Gegenteil, Kara veränderte leicht ihre Position und er hatte das Gefühl, sie war ihm noch etwas näher gekommen.

„Schaut mal, da drüben…", Sharon machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tanzfläche. Gaius Baltar war alleine, aber er tanzte als wäre er zu zweit. Die Augen geschlossen, scheinbar ganz in sich und seine eigene Welt vertieft.

„…ich hab immer schon geahnt, dass der ne Meise hat.", kommentierte Narcho.

„Hier, das ist die Bestätigung, denke ich.", gab ihm Helo Recht.

„Mich würde interessieren, was der grade denkt…", sagte Racetrack.

„Glaub mir, das willst Du gar nicht wissen…", schoss Sharon zurück.

Die Szene mit Gaius Baltar war schon wieder fast vergessen, die Piloten hatten sich schnell wieder anderen Geschichten und Partygästen zugewandt – da stand er plötzlich vor ihnen, mit zwei Getränken in der Hand und einen seltsamen Gentleman-Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Guten Abend zusammen, guten Abend Captain Thrace." Kara, immer noch leicht an Lee gelehnt, gluckste belustigt: „Guten Abend. Amüsieren Sie sich, Doc?"

„Oh ja, sehr.", gab Baltar eine Spur zu förmlich zurück. „Wie ich sehe, unterhalten Sie alle sich recht gut…"

„Ohne Zweifel", antwortete Kara mit ihrem charmantesten Augenaufschlag.

„Die Partygäste geben uns auch genügend Stoff dazu", grinste Narcho und der arme Baltar hatte wohl keine Ahnung, dass auch er damit gemeint war.

Er reichte Kara mit den Worten „Für die bezaubernde Captain Thrace" ein Glas Ambrosia: „Danke, womit habe ich denn das verdient?", fragte Kara neckisch. Sharon kicherte kaum hörbar. Helo's Blick sagte: „Jetzt wird es spannend" und HotDog fragte sich, ob diese Szene mit einem von Starbuck's berüchtigsten Fausthieben enden würde. Für Lee's Geschmack konnte sie jetzt langsam mit dem Süßholzraspeln und ihren angetäuschten Flirtversuchen aufhören. Jeder am Tisch wusste, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war, nur Baltar nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass wohl niemand so verrückt, um nicht zu sagen dumm, gewesen wäre, sich das überhaupt zu trauen, zumal mit Apollo in ihrem Rücken – außer Gaius Baltar.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mir damit einen Tanz erkaufen könnte, Captain Thrace?", schnurrte Baltar. Kara zog eine vielsagende Schnute, die Baltar als „Ja, natürlich liebendgerne" deuten musste, von der ihre Freunde aber wussten, dass es heißen sollte: „ _Why not? Could be fun._ " Sie leerte ihr geschenktes Glas Ambrosia und glitt vom Hocker. Ohne zu zögern griff Baltar nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Ein Blick zurück zu Lee sagte: „ _Only this one dance_."

* * *

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Schon nach den ersten Schritten hatte sie gewusst, dass das bei Leibe keine gute Idee gewesen war. Gaius Baltar war ein miserabler Tänzer. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er schon auf ihre Füße getreten war. Kopf und Körper – beides schrie nach Lee. Sie wollte zurück in seine Arme, wollte wieder die Wärme seines Körpers und die damit verbundene Geborgenheit fühlen, wollten seinen Duft riechen, der zweifelsfrei noch immer da war, obwohl ihm sein After Shave vor zwei Wochen ausgegangen war. Tanzen mit Lee, das fühlte sich an wie Schwerelosigkeit, es machte sie schwindelig und schwindelfrei zugleich. Und auch wenn die Tanzfläche um sie herum proppevoll gewesen war, so hatte Kara doch das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nur noch sie beide gab in diesem Universum, nicht Starbuck und Apollo, sondern Kara und Lee. Er ließ sie vergessen, dass sie einen aussichtslosen Krieg fochten, ließ sie ihre Ängste und Dämonen vergessen, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit und wenn sie wiederkamen, war er an ihrer Seite, hielt sie fest, wenn es sein musste die ganze Nacht. Bei ihm musste sie nicht diejenige Person sein, die nur auf ihr _callsign_ hörte. Lee kannte Starbuck, aber er kannte vor allem auch Kara. Beim ihm musste sie sich nicht verstellen, musste keine Fassage aufrecht erhalten, die doch längst dem Zusammenbruch geweiht schien. Beim ihm konnte sie sein, wer sie war. Und trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – _He loved her, without measure_ , ohne wenn und aber. _And she loved him back_. Sie wusste es und sie wusste, dass er es wusste. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, _that sometimes it hurt_. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt und es machte ihr Angst. So sehr, dass sie manchmal einfach nur weglaufen wollte. Jetzt aber wollte sie nichts mehr, als zurück zu ihm. Sie kannte das Gefühl von Lee's Armen gehalten zu werden, auch von der Geburtstagsparty des Commanders und von einigen anderen Festen aus Akademiezeiten. Und doch, ihre Magengrube sagte ihr immer deutlicher, dass es anders war als früher. Jede seiner Berührungen _made her shiver_ , jedes Lächeln von ihm ließ sie augenblicklich mit einem ebenso aufrichtigen Lächeln erwidern. Mit jedem Blick verlor sie sich mehr in diesen blauen Augen, manchmal so tief, dass sie Angst hatte, darin zu ertrinken – und doch wusste sie, er würde sie auffangen. Vorher hatte sie es in seinen Augen gesehen, _pure love_. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er dasselbe aus ihren Augen gelesen hatte. Er war mehr als ihr _wingman_ , er war ihr Halt, diejenige Konstante in ihrem Leben, die ihr selbst Stabilität gab, derjenige, auf den sie sich blind verlassen konnte. _Nobody kept her going like Lee._ Sie mussten endlich aufhören, umeinander herumzutanzen wie zwei schüchterne, unsichere Teenager, dachte Kara.

Ein ungeschickter Tritt von Gaius Baltar riss Kara aus ihren Gedanken. Gut, sie hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt, jetzt musste sie da durch. Ein Tanz – der konnte so lange doch gar nicht dauern?

 _What…?!_ Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das musste eine versehentliche Berührung gewesen sein. Da schon wieder. _Hell_ …was für ein unverschämter Kerl.

„Doktor Baltar, wenn ihre Hand noch ein Mal – ein einziges Mal – südwärts wandert, dann vergesse ich, dass ich meine guten Manieren extra für diesen Abend eingepackt habe, verstanden?", fauchte sie leise.

„Oh…Entschulidgung. Kommt nicht wieder vor…", antwortete der kleinlaut.

Als das erste Lied zu Ende war und Kara sich wie angekündigt lösen wollte, sahen ihre Pilotenkollegen, wie Baltar sie schwungvoll – als wäre es eine Tanzfigur – zu sich zurückwirbelte und sofort mit den ersten Takten der nächsten Melodie wieder die Führung übernahm.

„Autsch…das wird Starbuck gar nicht passen…", kommentierte Helo.

„Hoffentlich weiß sie sich zu benehmen und schmeißt hier nicht die ganze Party…", grummelte Kat.

„Apollo, Dein Einsatz…", Helo klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Hat noch ein bisschen Zeit…", und Lee wusste genau, was Helo meinte. Er lachte in sich hinein, als er sah, wie Kara hinter Baltar's Rücken die Augen rollte. Er hätte sie retten können, jetzt gleich. Er hätte unverfroren hingehen und Kara aus den Armen dieses Widerlings stehlen können. Aber so wie sie ihm damals bei der Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters die Ehre gleich mehrerer Tänze mit Ellen Tigh geschenkt hatte, wollte er sie jetzt auch ein bisschen leiden lassen. Da konnte sie noch so müde und teilnahmslos dreinschauen. „Danach sind wir quitt, Kara", dachte Lee und stellte sein leeres Glas vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Hey Leute, die nächste Runde geht auf mich…", rief Narcho und orderte mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung ein Tablett mit Gläsern für alle. „Ich muss doch meine Beförderung zum Captain mit Euch gebührend feiern…"

„ _Captain_ Noel „Narcho"Allison – ich finde das kling _frakking hot_ …", kommentierte Kat und zwickte ihn in die Rippen, nur um anschließend an seine Seite gezogen zu werden.

„Dir ist schon klar, was das heißt oder Narcho?", sagte Lee, _teasing voice_ : „Weniger Arbeit für Helo, Starbuck und mich, mehr _paperwork_ für Dich."

„Hey hey …", verteidigte sich Narcho: „Davon hat der Commander nichts gesagt, als er mir den neuen Pinn gegeben hat…"

Kara machte noch immer keine Anstalten, sich von Baltar zu verabschieden. Seltsam, dachte Lee. Es musste bestimmt schon ihr vierter, wenn nicht fünfter Tanz mit ihm sein. Seine Augen suchten das Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Dank Kara's rotem Oberteil war das nicht allzu schwer. Sie wirkte seltsam antriebslos, fast schon teilnahmslos, ihre Schritte müde und schlaff. Ihre Augen machten den Eindruck, als würden sie jeden Augenblick zufallen. Ihr Schalk war gewichen, ihr spitzbübisches Grinsen auch. Lee folgte ein paar Minuten lang ihren Tanzbewegungen, während Kat und Narcho noch diskutierten, dass es keine gute Idee wäre seinen neuen Rang bei gewissen Pilotinnen auszunutzen. Dann auf einmal, mitten unter einem Song, brach Kara doch aus. Und ja, es sah nach einem Ausbrechen aus. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie war wie orientierungslos, schwankte und taumelte schließlich in Richtung des Flures, in dem sich die Waschräume befanden.

„Na da schau einer an, ich fürchte Starbuck hat mal wieder einen zu viel über den Durst getrunken…", meinte Racetrack, der die Szene nicht entgangen war.

„Oder Baltar ist ihr so oft auf die Füße getrampelt, dass sie nicht mehr gehen kann", mutmaßte Sharon mit einem Kichern.

„Mir sieht das ganz nach _hangover_ für morgen aus…", kommentierte Helo.

„Und wir können das wieder ausbaden, wenn sie Kopfweh und schlechte Laune hat", sagte HotDog und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Apollo, überleg's Dir, Deine alte Koje ist frei… ich an Deiner Stelle würde mir gut überlegen, ob ich heute Nacht neben Starbuck schlafen wollen würde…"

Lee beschloss, dass er das nun unkommentiert stehen lassen würde. Den Kommentar, dass HotDog grundsätzlich nichts in Kara's Bett verloren hätte, schluckte er auch mit Rücksicht auf Racetrack hinunter. Er war irritiert. Er kannte Kara. Und er wusste, dass sie weit mehr vertrug als drei Gläser Ambrosia. Er sah, wie sie stolperte, sich an der Wand abfing, weiter torkelte in Richtung Flur und schließlich um die Ecke verschwand. Und er sah, wie Gaius Baltar sich ebenfalls in diese Richtung bewegte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung stellte er sein Glas ab und sagte bloß: „Ich schau' nach ihr."

* * *

Die übrigen am Tisch tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Keiner wollte widersprechen. Keiner wollte ihm sagen, dass er in diesem Fall vielleicht ausnahmsweise nicht der Richtige dafür war, dass Starbuck am falschen Ort war, damit er der Richtige sein konnte. Andererseits, wenn es um Starbuck ging, war Apollo immer _the right choice_. Und obendrein wollte keiner eine Auseinandersetzung mit Apollo riskieren, in der es um Starbuck ging. Das war es ziemlich gefährliches Pflaster.

* * *

Im Flur vor ihm öffnete sich die Tür der Damentoilette, zwei junge Frauen kamen kichernd und glucksend heraus. Sie schenkten ihm einen seltsamen Blick, als Lee vor der Tür stehenblieb und zögerte. Konnte er? _Hell_ , nein, er konnte doch nicht so einfach. Da drin, das was intimstes Frauenterritorium: Lippenstifte, Puder und Make-Up, Tampons, _girly-talk_ und Details über andere Crewmitglieder, die er gar nicht wissen wollte – Lee wusste, dass er in diesem Raum so absolut nichts verloren hatte. Er sah, wie Baltar um die Ecke bog und biss die Zähne zusammen: Doch er konnte. Und schon war die Tür offen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Vorraum mit den Waschbecken leer, alle Toilettentüren standen offen oder waren nur angelehnt.

„Kara?" Zuerst keine Antwort. „Kara?" Ein leises Wimmern: „Hmmm…"

„Kara, bist Du da?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Lee…", ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. Er ging ein paar Schritte und fand Kara in eine Ecke gekauert in dem Teil des Raumes mit den Toiletten, der durch eine halbe Wand vom vorderen Bereich abgetrennt war. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass hier etwas nicht richtig war. Egal, ob Kara betrunken gewesen wäre oder einfach nur müde, sie hätte ihn aus diesem Raum hinausgeschmissen, noch bevor er bei ihr gewesen wäre, wenn nötig mit ihren Fäusten. Aber sie schien kaum Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Ihre Augen hatten eine seltsame Farbe, sie waren glasig. Kara wirkte als wäre sie _a million miles away_ , sie dämmerte förmlich vor sich hin. Lee kniete sich zu ihr hinunter: „Hey, Kara _are you okay_?"

„ _Don't know…_ ", war alles, was sie heraus brachte.

„Kara was ist los?", fragte er und strich ihr zart über die blassen Wangen.

„ _Not drunk… didn't drink_ …"

„ _I know, I know that_ … Kara, um Himmels willen, was fehlt Dir denn?", Lee bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war aschfahl, ihr sonst vollen roten Lippen, bestenfalls zart rosa, wenn überhaupt. War Kara krank? Hatte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit nicht gut gefühlt und hatte sie nur ihr Stolz mal wieder davon abgehalten etwas zu sagen?

„ _Tired_.", sie schien nicht mehr herauszubringen als einzelne, verwaschene Wörter.

* * *

Die Wände drehten sich vor ihren Augen. Ihr war nicht übel, und sie war sich _frakking_ sicher, dass sie nicht genug getrunken hatte, um betrunken zu sein. Aber die Wände rotierten immer schneller, ihre Beine trugen sie nicht mehr, das hatte sie gemerkt, als sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in diesen Waschraum geflüchtet hatte. Zwei, drei Momente länger und sie wäre auf der Tanzfläche zusammengeklappt – oder schlimmer noch in Baltar's Arme gestolpert. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen, sich hinlegen und einfach nur schlafen.

Lee hörte, wie die Tür sich wieder öffnete. Das auch noch, dachte er und war sofort erleichtert, als er die Stimmen erkannte: „Racetrack, Sharon – wir haben hier ein Problem", rief er ihnen um die Ecke zu.

Er hatte den Gesichtsausdruck der beiden nicht sehen können, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich beide damit ein paar Stunden in der Brig verdient gehabt hätten, aber das war jetzt nebensächlich. Diese Sache mit Kara gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Die beiden bogen um die Ecke: „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo ihr bleibt…", brachte Sharon hervor, der Unterton blieb Lee nicht verborgen und Racetrack schenkte der Szene ein zuerst belustigtes Grinsen, als sie merkte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte: „ _Frak_ , was ist mit Starbuck?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Lee. „Sie ist benommen, kaum ansprechbar… Kara, hörst Du mich?", inzwischen kam kaum mehr eine Reaktion von ihr zurück.

„ _Canale Grande_ würde ich sagen…", meinte Sharon und beugte sich zu den beiden herunter.

„Nein", sagte Lee bestimmt. „Kara ist nicht betrunken. Glaubt mir, ich weiß, was sie wegbechern kann ohne dass man ihr etwas anmerkt. Wir hatten nur zwei Gläser Ambrosia…"

„Drei…", korrigierte Racetrack. „Du hast das von Doctor Horrible vergessen…"

„Baltar?", den Auftritt mit den zwei Gläsern in der Hand hatte Lee schon wieder fast vergessen, oder verdrängt.

„Ganz genau … der schleicht übrigens draußen im Gang herum.", sagte Racetrack. „War wohl nicht so begeistert, dass seine Tanzpartnerin ihn so einfach hat auf der Tanzfläche stehen lassen…", kommentierte Sharon. „Jetzt muss er wieder mit sich selber tanzen…"

Mit einem Satz sprang Lee auf. Baltar. Das Glas Ambrosia. Und kurz darauf kennt Kara die Welt nicht mehr? Und jetzt schleicht er hier herum? Nein, das war kein Zufall. Sharon und Racetrack tauschten einen irritierten Blick, als Lee die Tür zum Waschraum aufschwang: „Bleibt bei Kara…"

Er musste nicht weit gehen, ein, zwei Schritte und schon hatte er Baltar am Kragen gepackt und an die Wand gepinnt: „ _What the hell are you snooping around in front of a female bath room_ , _Doctor_?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was zur Hölle, Sie _in_ einer Damentoilette zu suchen haben, _Captain_!?" Baltar zeigte sich trotz des festen Griffes an seinem Hals unbeeindruckt von Lee: „ _I was looking für Captain Thrace. Wanted to make sure she's allright_ …"

„ _Kara is with me_. Also ist sie _all right_ , merken Sie sich das."

Racetrack und Sharon hatten sie zu Kara gesetzt. Sharon hatte es mit Tätscheln ihrer Wangen versucht, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Kara überhaupt etwas mitbekam. Racetrack hatte ihr ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt, aber auch nichts. Sie konnten von ihrer Position aus nur Bruchstücke der Szene durch den Spalt der Tür sehen, aber hören konnten sie es ganz gut: „ _When it comes to Starbuck_ , vergisst unser CAG auf seine gute Erziehung…", meinte Sharon.

„Sie zerknitten meinen Hemdkragen, Captain.", sagte Baltar, um Ruhe bemüht.

Jetzt wurde es spannend, dachte Racetrack. Apollo war in Rage. Das stand außer Frage. Lee's nächste Aussage bestätigte die beiden nur: „Sollte sich herausstellen, dass SIE der Grund für Kara's Zustand sind, dann bleibt es nicht bei einem zerknitterten Hemdkragen, merken Sie sich das auch gleich noch!", und mit diesen Worten drückte Lee Baltar zum Abschluss noch einmal unsanft an die Wand und ließ dann von ihm ab: „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie hier. _I will make sure, that Captain Thrace stays all right_. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen."

„Musstest Du ihm gleich an die Gurgel springen, nur weil er ein bisschen vor der Damentoilette spannt?", fragte Sharon. Sharon hatte ihre Hand auf Kara's Stirn gelegt: „Kein Fieber." Lee rang noch immer sichtlich nach Fassung. „Spanner sind schon pervers genug, aber ich fürchte, Baltar is _much more than that_ …"

„Ich fürchte Apollo hat recht", sagte Racetrack. Sie hatte sich in den kurzen Minuten seit ihrem Eintreffen so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Apollo sagte, Starbuck könne nicht betrunken sein. Sie reagierte aber weder auf Ansprache, noch auf Berührung und auch nicht einmal auf eigentlich Unangenehmes wie kaltes Wasser im Gesicht. „Für mich sieht das hier ganz nach K.O.-Tropfen aus", meinte sie. „Selbst nach zwei Flaschen Schnaps hab ich Starbuck schon in besserem Zustand gesehen. Da hat jemand nachgeholfen…" Und jedem der drei war klar, den Racetrack mit _jemand_ gemeint hatte.

Sharon schaute sie irritiert an. Ihr Blick fragte: „Warum sollte er?" und schien sich die Frage selbst beantwortet zu haben: „Schwein."

* * *

„Lee…", Kara's Wimmern brachte ihn zurück, um Baltar würde er sich später kümmern. Augenblicklich kniete er sich wieder zu ihr, _taking her hand_ : „ _I am here, Kara. You hurt?_ " Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „ _Dizzy_ ", sagte sie nur noch. „Lee, bring mich heim…" Er nickte und machte mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre zerrupften Haare deutlich, dass er verstanden hatte. Er wusste, das würde nicht einfach werden – _on many levels_. Kara war auf keinen Fall in der Lage, selbst zu laufen, so viel stand fest. Vermutlich noch nicht mal, wenn sie sie zu dritt stützten. Lee würde sie tragen müssen. Das an sich war kein Problem. Es war ihm auch egal, was die Passanten in den Fluren denken würden. Das, was ihm wirklich Angst machte, war der nachträgliche _fallout_ , wenn Kara wieder Herr ihrer Sinne sein und erfahren würde, dass der CAG sie _all the way long_ von der _Cloud Nine_ , bis zu ihrem Quartier getragen hatte.

Lee schlang einen Arm unter ihren Knien durch, mit dem anderen fasste er sie am Rücken und hob sie hoch. „Brauchst Du Hilfe?", fragte Sharon.

„Ja, sollen wir die anderen holen?", schlug Racetrack vor.

„Danke. Ich denke, wir zwei schaffen das, nicht wahr Kara?", etwas Neckisches lag in seiner Stimme. _Lords_ , was war das nun wieder für eine surreale Situation! „Geht ihr zurück auf die Party, feiert weiter und stellt vor allem sicher, dass niemand mehr Gläser von Doctor Baltar annimmt…"

Die beiden nickten. „Raptor 1378 steht im Hangar. Nimm' den, dann braucht ihr auf kein offizielles Shuttle warten", sagte Racetrack.

„Danke", sagte Lee noch einmal und fügte ein Gedankliches „Na, wenigstens strampelt sie dieses Mal nicht" hinzu.

* * *

Lee hatte Kara in ihr Bett gelegt. Sie schlief. Aber sie schlief unruhig. Warf sich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere. Aufwecken konnte er sie nicht. Mit jedem Rütteln, öffnete sie kurz die Augen und dämmerte sofort wieder weg. Inzwischen stand Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn. Ein Fiebertraum. Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er sie in die Krankenstation hätte bringen sollen, hatte den Gedanken aber gleich wieder verworfen. Wenn es etwas gab, für das sie ihn noch mehr foltern würde, als wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie hatte getragen werden müssen, dann dafür. Und wenn Racetrack Recht hatte mit den K.O.-Tropfen, dann gab es ohnehin nichts, was man tun konnte. Sie konnten nur warten, bis die Wirkung verflogen war. Also tat Lee das Einzige, was er jetzt für sie tun konnte, er legte sich zu ihr, _wrapping his arm around her body_. Er hoffte, was war genug.

* * *

Kara erwachte mit einem Raunen. Sie hatte die Kopfschmerzen ihres Lebens. Jede einzelne Zelle ihres Gehirns schien gegen die Schädelknochen zu hämmern. „ _Good morning, sunshine_.", sie blinzelte einmal kurz, als wollte sie sicherstellen, dass sie wirklich wach war und diese Stimme gerade nicht geträumt hatte. „Wie fühlst Du dich?"

Kara drehte ihren Kopf – selbst das fiel extrem schwer – in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und sah Lee, der neben ihr im Bett lag, den Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand abgestützt, und sie ungeniert angrinste. Was war hier los? _Frak_ , wie war sie ins Bett gekommen, zusammen mit Lee? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie gemeinsam mit Lee im Bett lag und sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie das passiert war – _frak_ , was überhaupt passiert war. Ein kurzer Erinnerungsfunke sagte ihr, dass sie sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang mit Lee das Bett teilte. Warum kam ihr diese Situation dann trotzdem so komisch vor? Warum hatte sie das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben. Sie war verwirrt: „Was machst Du hier?"

„Erstens: Ich wohne hier, _remember_? Zweitens: Auf Dich aufpassen.", grinste er.

„Danke, ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich brauche keinen Beschützer…", grummelte sie zurück. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich da nicht so sicher sein sollte, bei der Sache mit den Beschützern.

„Manchmal schon…", sie sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an.

„Kara, was ist das Letzte, an das Du dich erinnern kannst?", sie strengte sich an. Sie versuchte wirklich, klare Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge entstehen zu lassen, aber es wollte nicht gelingen. _Colonial Day_. Die Party. Sie hatte mit Lee getanzt. _Frak_ , sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie es sich angefühlt hatte in seinen Armen. Sollte der Abend etwa so weitergegangen sein? Vielleicht hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht den Sex ihres Lebens gehabt und wusste nichts mehr davon? _What a pity that would be_ … Aber warum trug sie dann noch immer dieses rote Shirt und die schwarze Flatterhose und warum machte Lee auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als hätten sie sich leidenschaftlich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen – wohl weil er ziemlich angezogen war, Tanks und Anzughose. _Frak_ , das passte alles nicht zusammen. Nein, Tanks und Anzughose passten wirklich nicht zusammen – _damn_ , ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, da ist so ein großes Loch in meinem Kopf", begann sie. „Wir standen an der Bar, dann kam Gaius _frakking_ Baltar und hat mich zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Er ist unverschämt aufdringlich geworden, _he grabbed my ass_ , und dann… ich weiß nicht."

Lee hatte sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssen. Das Letzte, an das Kara sich von diesem Abend erinnerte war Gaius Baltar, der ihr an den Hintern fasst. Er wusste, es war auf ihre Kosten, aber es amüsierte ihn.

„Lee, _can you help me fill in the gap…please_."

„Du bist in den Waschraum getorkelt.", rekapitulierte er.

„Aber ich war nicht betrunken … ich hatte doch nur zwei Gläser Ambrosia."

„Drei Gläser." Sie schaute ihn zuerst verwirrt an. „Das von Baltar hast Du vergessen."

„Na schön, dann eben drei, aber das haut mich normal nicht um.", Kara klang genervt. Warum musste Lee auf diesem dritten Glas so herumreiten. Das war doch nun wirklich egal, dachte sie.

„Ein Glas reicht, wenn jemand will, dass es einen umhaut…" Wieder ein ungläubiger Blick. „Du meinst doch nicht … nein, _no frakking way_ , Lee."

„Doch, wir glauben, dass Baltar Dir etwas ins Getränk gemischt hat…"

Das hatte scheinbar augenblicklich Kara's Lebensgeister geweckt, sie war aufgesprungen, über Lee hinweggekraxelt und aus ihrer Koje gehüpft: „ _I gotta kill him_ …", doch da schon hatte sie die Realität wieder eingeholt. Ihr Schwindel war zurück. Abermals drehten sich die Wände. Sie suchte Halt an der Kojenwand: „ _Frak_ …" und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Lee zog sie zu sich: „Ssscchhh … Augen zu, Kara. Das hat Zeit. Im Übrigen, ich hab ihn mir gestern Abend schon vorgeknöpft…"

„Bitte?", fragte sie. Lee hatte Recht, mit geschlossenen Augen drehten sich die Wände mit einem Mal nicht mehr. Sie entspannte wieder ein bisschen.

„Keine Angst, ich ihm nur ein bisschen sein Hemd zerknittert und ihm gedroht, dass es beim nächsten Mal nicht dabei bleibt, wenn er sich Dir noch einmal nähert…"

„Mein Held…", witzelte Kara.

„Im Ernst Kara, wie fühlst Du dich?"

„Als hätte ich drei Stunden in unserem Rotations-Simulator verbracht und wäre anschließend durch die Mangel gedreht worden. _By the way_ , wer ist „wir"?

„Sharon und Racetrack. Die beiden kamen zufällig in den Waschraum, zusammen haben wir versucht, Dich auf die Beine zu bekommen…"

„Im Waschraum?", fragte Kara ungläubig.

„Ja."

„Lee, Du sagst mir nicht, dass Du mir auf die Damentoilette nachgelaufen bist?"

„ _That's quite exactly what happend_."

„Spinnst Du?", feuerte sie und schlug augenblicklich die Augen wieder auf.

„Hey, es war Gefahr im Verzug. Baltar _was on it's way either_."

„Hattest Du einen weißen Gaul dabei?", fragte Kara. Inzwischen klang sie amüsiert.

„Bitte was?"

„Im Märchen kommen die edlen Retter immer mit nem weißen Gaul…"

Lee musste grinsen: „ _Next time, Kara_."

Es entstand eine kurze Stille, in der Kara ihre Gedanken ordnete. „Wie viele wissen davon?" „Racetrack, Sharon und ich, nunja und Baltar, aber der wird mit seiner Geschichte hoffentlich nicht hausieren gehen.", zählte Lee auf.

„Gut, dann ist inzwischen _the entire squadron_ im Bilde… sie werden die Geschichte sicher noch ein bisschen ausschmücken."

„ _I don't care_.", Lee wusste genau, was sie mit _ausschmücken_ meinte. Aus dem strahlenden Ritter-CAG in edler Mission konnte im Gossip schnell etwas ganz anderes werden.

„Mich auch nicht. Bevor ich mir Gedanken mache, wer alles zu schlagen ist, muss erst dieser Kopfschmerz weg…", stöhnte sie und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Ruh' Dich noch ein bisschen aus, Kara.", Lee küsste sie auf die Haare und fügte hinzu: „ _I'll cover your shift_."

„ _No_ …"

„Kara, in dem Zustand steigst Du mir nicht ins Cockpit. Wer weiß, was die netten Pillen vom Doktor für Nachwirkungen haben…", widersprach Lee.

„Keine Sorge, das hab ich nicht vor. Aber ich will nicht, dass DU meine Schicht übernimmst. _I want you to stay here with me and make sure that Doctor Horrible and whoever stays away…_ ", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Lee hatte verstanden: „Okay. Du hast erst die Nachmittagsschicht. Bis dahin weiche ich nicht von Deiner Seite, dann verschwinde ich für zwei Stunden und bin sofort danach wieder hier. Deal?"

„Deal.", antwortete Kara und murmelte weiter: „Danke, Lee."

„Wofür?" Ihr „ _For being my prince_ " war schon kaum mehr hörbar.

* * *

„Wie geht es Starbuck?"

Lee war verwirrt. Er hatte gerade seine Unterlagen zusammengepackt und wollte gehen, als sein Vater sich nach Kara erkundigte. Was wollte er, oder besser, was wusste er? Er und Kara hatten in den letzten drei Tagen alles getan, damit möglichst nichts von dieser ganzen Geschichte zum Commander vordrang. Es war scheinbar nicht gelungen. Und eigentlich brauchte ihn das auch nicht zu verwundern. Bill Adama wusste, was auf seinem Schiff passierte. Lee versuchte trotzdem die Flucht nach vorne: „Warum fragst Du? Sie hat heute noch niemanden getreten, alles gut also würde ich meinen…"

„Lee, lüg' mich nicht an! Was stimmt von der Geschichte mit Baltar und den K.O.-Tropfen?"

Lee seufzte tief: „Alles.", gab er unumwunden zu. „Aber wir können es nicht beweisen. Kara hatte die letzten zwei Tage furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und immer wieder Schwindelanfälle."

„Und deswegen fliegen Du und Kat ihre Schichten?"

„Du wusstest das?"  
„Lee, bitte. Dee kann Dich am InterCom noch so oft Starbuck nennen, ich weiß wer da draußen in den Fliegern sitzt…"  
„Hätt' ich mir denken können…", _Lee managed a small smile_. Ja, in der Tat, sein Vater wusste, was auf diesem Schiff vor sich ging.

„Warum das Versteckspiel?", fragte der Commander.

„Kara wollte nicht, dass eine große Sache draus gemacht wird. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sie für schwach hält…", erklärte Lee.

„Typisch, _that's our girl_."

„Dad, die Sache ist ihr ziemlich unangenehm, um nicht zu sagen peinlich.", fuhr Lee fort.

„Starbuck und ihre Ehre…na schön, ich tu' so als wüsste ich nichts. Was denkst Du, wann wird sie wieder einsatzbereit sein?", wollte der Commander wissen.

„Ich hoffe, morgen. Auch in meinem eigenen Interesse…", grinste Lee.

„Was machen wir mit Baltar?"

Lee hörte ein lautes Rumpeln aus dem Labor von Gaius Baltar als er in den Flur einbog. Kurz darauf ein Knallen _and the sound of breaking glas_. Wenige Augenblicke später trat Kara aus der Tür, sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schüttelte ihre rechte Hand aus. Sie trabte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, ohne Lee zu bemerken. Er wollte es dabei belassen, denn er hatte noch eine eigene Rechnung mit Doctor Horrible offen.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein und fand die Szene ziemlich genau so vor, wie er sie erwartet hatte. Gaius Baltar rappelte sich gerade hoch, lehnte sich an eines seiner Schränkchen. Er rieb sich die linke Wange. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erahnen, dass der Abdruck darauf von Kara's Faust stammte.

„Na Captain, wollen Sie da weitermachen, wo ihre Freundin gerade aufgehört hat?", sagte Baltar. Lee konnte seine Stimme nicht richtig deuten. Was war das? Enttäuschung? Wut?

Er trat nach vorne, stand nun wenige Zentimeter von Baltar entfernt, er fixierte ihn, hielt seinen Blick. Baltar machte keine Anstalten zurück zu weichen.

„Kara _is with me_.", mehr brauchte Lee nicht zu sagen. „Merken Sie sich das, Doktor. Ein für alle Mal." Lee's Augen funkelten. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er meinte, was er sagte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung verzog Baltar das Gesicht. Ein Grinsen? Ein fast schon mitleidiges Grinsen – was sollte das?

„Captain, _may I ask you something_?", fragte er.

„Schießen Sie los", gab Lee zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Baltar bezweckte, worauf er abzielte.

„ _I know you are very close with Captain Thrace. Very very close_ ", begann er und sein Grinsen wurde nur breiter. „ _But have you ever felt her, I mean really felt her. Have you ever heard her calling our your name,_ nicht aus Angst oder Erleichterung in einer Schlacht _, but in pure passion?_ "

Lee musste sich zurückhalten, ihm nicht sofort eine zu knallen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl? Und als er ein „ _as I did_ – fast genau vor einem Jahr, am Colonial Day." hinzufügte war Lee wirklich kurz davor zuzuschlagen. Aber vermutlich war es genau das, was Baltar wollte. Lee's Kopf arbeitete. Colonial Day vor einem Jahr – was war da? Konnte er sich an etwas erinnern? Zuerst schien diese Schublade in seinem Hirn leer zu sein, dann aber formten sich die Erinnerungen doch. Und jetzt war es Lee, der grinste: „Gaius Baltar, sie mögen ein Genie sein, ein Superhin und vermutllich der gescheiteste Mensch der verbliebenen Menschheit, aber sie sind wohl auch das beste Beispiel, dass Intelligenz einen noch nicht zu einem guten Menschen macht, Sie niederträchtige Ratte!" Mit einem „Lügner" machte er seinem Ärger nun doch Luft und versetzte ihm eine gerade Linke. Baltar taumelte abermals an diesem Morgen rückwärts und krachte gegen das Schränkchen mit den Reagenzgläsern. Mit den Worten „Merken Sie sich noch eines, Doktor: _Never frak with an Adama_." ließ er Baltar einfach stehen.

* * *

Lee hatte sich bei Cottle noch schnell einen Eisbeutel für seine Hand besorgt. Er hatte Baltar ziemlich eine verpasst, seine Hand schmerzte. Leid tat ihm das nicht. Der Kerl hatte es verdient, vielleicht sogar mehr als das.

„Hey", sagte er, als er ihr Quartier betrat. Kara saß an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Bett, ein Buch in der einen Hand, einen Eisbeutel um die andere gewickelt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Eisbeutel um Lee's Linker. Sie zog die Braue hoch: „Ich hab Baltar _a matching punch_ auf seine rechte Wange verpasst.", grinste Lee: „Ich konnte ihn doch nicht so einseitig herumlaufen lassen.", sagte er und setzte sich neben Kara.

„Was hat er angestellt?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Ach nichts, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass er nichts mehr anstellt", gab Lee zurück.

Ihr Blick fiel abermals auf Lee's Eisbeutel: „Schlimm?"  
„Vermutlich nicht schlimmer als bei Dir", antwortete er. „Scheint zur Tradition zu werden?"

„Was?"  
„Dass wir zwei nach dem Colonial Day mit Eisbeuteln um die Hand enden…", meinte Lee.

Sie schaute ihn zuerst irritiert an, schien sich dann aber gleich zu erinnern: „Bitte Lee, erinnere mich nicht an letztes Jahr…"

„Hab ich scheinbar schon…"

„Es war alles Deine Schuld", sagte Kara mit einem Lachen.

„So, war es das?", schoss Lee zurück: „Das ist also der Dank, dass ich Dich schon damals vor Doctor Horrible gerettet habe, ja?", grinste er.

Baltar war ihr in de Tat schon vor einem Jahr nachgelaufen und sie hatte schon damals so überhaupt keine Lust auf die Gesellschaft dieses Irren gehabt. Irgendwie hatte sie es dann aber doch geschafft, sich abzusetzen und war im Hangar aur Lee getroffen, der gerade einen Raptor zurückfliegen wollte. Ganz der pflichtbewusste CAG, hatte er sich selbst für die Frühschicht nach der Party eingeteilt, so dass seine Piloten längern feiern konnten. Während des Fluges hatten beide zu streiten begonnen. Kara hatte sich nicht mit dem Co-Piloten-Sitz zurfrieden geben wollen und Lee hatte ihr verboten, in diesem Zustand die Hand an den Steuerknüppel zu legen. Zugegeben, sie war an diesem Abend ziemlich angetrunken und vermutlich nicht mehr flugtauglich gewesen. Nur zugegeben hätte sie das nie – schon gar nicht vor Lee.

„Glaubst Du ich bin lebensmüde? Ich glaube der Chief wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er uns beide samt seinem Raptor vom Hangardeck schaben dürfte", hatte Lee gesagt.

„Hey, pass auf, was Du sagst, ich fliege selbst in dem Zustand noch besser als Du", hatte sie giftig geantwortet und um das beweisen hatte sie gleich nach dem Steuerknüppel gegriffen. Lee hatte sich gewehrt, wollte Kara von den Instrumenten weghalten. Die Bilanz des folgenden Handgemenges waren verdrehte Handgelenkte und schmerzhaft gequetschte Finger gewesen. Bei der Erinnerung an diese surreale Szene musste sie lachen: „Hmmm, _we make a great pair_ , nicht wahr?"

„Yeah, we do", flüsterte Lee.

* * *

Hope you liked it, feel free to review,

Eure PoV


	19. Cylons around the ship

_Never believed in soulmates_ hätte eine Story mit _more or less_ fünf bis acht Kapitels werden sollen, _supposed to be pure fluff_. Eine Geschichte in der ich geraderücken wollte, was mir an BSG nicht gefallen hat, eine Story mit einem _happy ending_ für Kara und Lee. Mit der Zeit sind mir andere Dinge in der _TV-series_ aufgefallen, die ich gerne "korrigieren" wollte - und das auch in den vergangenen Kapiteln immer wieder aufgegriffen habe. Eines ist dieser _lack of teamspiri_ t und Zusammenhalt in der Mannschaft der Galactica. Über weite Strecken der Serie hat man es mit Ich-AGs und Einzelkämpfern zu tun, jeder _fighting for his own survival_. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nur schwer vorstellen, dass ohne Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft auch nur der geringste Funken Hoffnung berechtigt gewesen wäre, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. In Kapiteln wie "Scar", "Pyramid" oder "Dizzy" habe ich die Crewmitglieder so gezeichnet, wie ich mir eine funktionierende und schlagfertige Truppe vorstelle, eine Mannschaft auf die man als Commander durchaus stolz sein kann.

Und jetzt, als ich dachte, dass ich diese Geschichte endlich abgeschlossen hätte, dass ich nur noch nach und nach die Kapitel hier hochladen müsste, da kam mir die Idee für "Schwindelgefühle" dazwischen. _Never believed in soulmates turnes out to be a neverending story..._

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Ideen noch meinen Weg kreuzen und um wie viele Kapitel die Geschichte noch weiterwachsen wird. _I only hope that you'll enjoy the futher path of the story -_ dieses Kapitel ist nun dasjenige, das meine allerursprünglichste Idee für diese Geschichte war. Ganz schön weit nach hinten gerutscht, wenn ich mir das so ansehe und auch ganz schön _crazy,_ wenn ich sehe, dass diese Geschichte drumherum inzwischen auf mehr als 260 Word-Seiten angewachsen ist.

 **Noch eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: **In manchen reviews klingt an, ob es möglich wäre diese Geschichte in englisch zu posten. _My english is quite fine, I guess, but it is not my mother tounge._ Ich könnte diese Geschichte in Englisch schreiben, aber nicht in der Qualität, die ich von mir selbst erwarte, weil mir das Sprachgefühl und die Intuition eines _native speakers_ fehlen. Sprache ist für mich eine Kunstform, ich bin hier vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu perfektionistisch, aber ich bin immer, wirklich immer auf der Suche nach dem absolut richtigen Wort. Es geht mir nicht darum, einfach nur etwas aufzuschreiben, herunterzutippen - ich will fesseln und den Leser ermutigen, dran zu bleiben - das kann ich nur in meiner eigenen Muttersprache leisten, und die ist nunmal deutsch.  
Die englischen Einwürfe waren zu Anfang eine reine Spielerei, von der ich merke, dass sie mir zunehmend Spaß macht. Ich merke auch sie werden mehr. Für alle, die sich mit Deutsch hart tun, können sie Verständnisinseln und Brücken sein - kleine, aber immerhin. Um die Geschichte zu verstehen, muss man nicht jedes Einzelne Wort verstehen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich auch der ein oder andere nicht-deutsch-Muttersprachler da draußen auf dieses Abenteuer einlässt und es einfach mal probiert :-).

Nach den letzten eher etwas ruhigeren Kapiteln, mit zum Teil sozialen Themen und _fluff_ wird es jetzt wieder actionreicher: Wir haben Zylonen auf der Galactica.

 _Enjoy und feel free to review._

* * *

 ** _Zylonen an Bord ~ Cylons around the ship_**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_. Nein, das konnte nicht der Wecker sein. Bitte, das durfte nicht der Wecker sein. _Knock. Knock. Knock_. Lee glaubte, dumpfe Schläge zu hören. Dumpfe Schläge auf Metall. Er war schläfrig, hatte die Augen noch halb geschlossen und suchte nach Orientierung in dem halbdunklen Raum. Er hörte das Tropfen des Wasserhahns aus dem kleinen Badezimmer am Ende des Zimmers. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er dringend mit dem Chief sprechen musste. Der Duschkopf funktionierte seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr, es kam kein Wasser mehr aus der Leitung, nicht in der Dusche und auch nicht aus dem Hahn am Waschbecken. Stattdessen war dieses stetige leise Tropfen geblieben, das sich auch nicht abstellen ließ, egal wie fest man den Hahn auch noch zudrehte. Eigentlich hatte er schon vor Tagen mit Galen darüber sprechen wollten, nur hatte es stets _more urgent things_ gegeben, die ihm in die Quere gekommen waren – mal war es ein unerwarteter Angriff der Zylonen gewesen, der ihn schnurstracks in seinen Pilotenanzug hatte springen lassen, mal war es die Präsidentin, die eine dringende Beratung brauchte. Er glaubte schon, sich was das Pochen an der Tür betraf, verhört zu haben und wollte gerade wieder die Augen schließen. Dann wieder: _Knock. Knock. Knock_. Er spürte Kara's Körper neben dem seinen, _her breathing on this neck_. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie schlief tief und fest und das sollte nach Möglichkeit auch so bleiben, dachte er. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es drei Uhr morgens war. Kara war erst vor etwa zwei Stunden zurückgekommen. Sie hatte nach Ende ihrer Schicht der Deckcrew noch bei den Restarbeiten an ihrer Viper und der von Kat geholfen. Kat hatte – so zumindest ihre kurze Erklärung, bevor sie erschöpft in die Kissen gesunken war – während der CAP einen Asteroidbrocken abbekommen, so dass eine Seitenwand der Maschine getauscht werden musste. Die beiden hatten beschlossen, wenn sie mitanpackten, dann ging es für alle schneller und alle kämen früher ins Bett. Jammer, Cally und Figurski waren sicherlich dankbar gewesen für diese Hilfe. Ohne die vier helfenden Hände mehr, wären sie vielleicht immer noch mit der Maschine beschäftigt.

Er schaute an ihr herunter und musste lächeln. Ihr Kopf lag in der Kuhle zwischen seiner Schulter und Brust, ihr oberer Arm ruhte auf seinem Bauch. _Knock. Knock. Knock_. Dieses Mal gefolgt von einem leisen: „Apollo, mach auf." Er konnte die Stimme nicht gleich zuordnen, die Wand zu dick, die Stunde zu spät – _whatever_. Aber es klang dringend. Ein leises, resignierendes Seufzen entkam ihm. Er würde wohl doch aufstehen müssen. Vorsichtig schob er Kara's Arm von seinem Bauch und versuchte möglichst ohne viel Bewegung seinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf hervorzuziehen. Um sie nicht ins Leere fallen zu lassen, schob er ihr sein Kopfkissen unter. Sie schnaubte einmal kurz, als ob sie die Veränderung im Schlaf bemerkt hätte, schlief aber scheinbar weiter. _Knock. Knock. Knock_. „Apollo…", hörte er wieder von draußen. „Ich komm ja schon", flüsterte Lee zurück, wohlwissend, dass der Besucher ihn nicht hören konnte. Lee hob seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür. Er blickte an sich herab: _Boxers_ , das war alles. Nun ja, wer um diese Zeit an seine Tür klopfte, der musste wohl oder übel auch damit rechnen.

Lee öffnete die Luke so leise wie möglich. Vor ihm stand Helo, der unruhig und nervös von einem Bein auf's andere tippelte. Lee erkannte den _concern in his eyes_ sofort: „Was ist passiert, Helo?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Helo eintreten konnte. Dessen blick ging an Lee vorbei zum Bett, in dem Kara noch immer unberührt der Dinge schlief: „Leise. Nicht wecken, sie war erst gegen ein Uhr von ihrer Schicht zurück…", erklärte Lee. Helo's Blick blieb kurz an Lee's Aufzug aufhängen. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Könnte man auch anders deuten, mag er gedacht haben, aber Lee gab ihm keine Chance, seinen Kommentar loszuwerden: „Also, was gibt's?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Dein Vater schickt mich, Du sollst so schnell wie möglich ins CIC kommen."

„Um die Uhrzeit?", Helo wusste, dass das eine mehr rhetorische Frage gewesen war. „Dann muss es wirklich wichtig sein.", fügte Lee an. „Und Du weißt nicht, wieso?"

„Gerüchte…", Helo druckste herum. Er blickte wieder zur friedlich schlafenden Kara. Er schluckte. Wie Lee wusste Helo, welche Psychospielchen die Zylonen – allen voran ein bestimmter _skin job_ – auf diesem Basisstern mit ihr getrieben hatten und was für Experimente Simon auf Capirca mit ihr versucht hatte. Sicher, Helo wusste nicht alles, und er war sich sicher, dass sie Apollo mehr anvertraut hatte, aber was er wusste reichte ihm, damit ihm in dieser Situation Angst und Bange um seine gute Freundin wurde.

„Zylonen. Ein paar Leute wollen Zylonen an Bord gesehen haben…", sagte er.

Lee's Augen weiteten trotz seiner Schläfrigkeit. Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein, schrie sein Kopf, sein Mund aber sagte ruhig: „Okay, alles klar. Ich zieh' mich schnell an und bin gleich da. Geh' schon Mal vor."

Helo nickte stumm und wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um: „Apollo, kannst Du die Tür von außen abschließen, so dass Kara sie von innen öffnen kann?"

Lee nickte.

„Dann _lock the hatch_ ", mit diesen Worten war Helo bei der Tür hinaus.

Lee setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante, Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. _Frak_ …wenn das stimmte… wenn das wahr war, dann brauchten sie schnell einen guten Plan. Gerüchte, hatte Helo gesagt. Gleichzeitig hatte er besorgt gewirkt. Hätte er ihm sonst geraten, das Quartier zu verschließen. _Rumors_ , aber zumeist blieb kein Gerücht ohne einen Funken Wahrheit. Zylonen an Bord der Galactica. Zenturios oder _skin jobs?_ Und wie in aller Welt konnten sie hierhergekommen sein? Lee überlegte. Sollte er Kara wecken? Sollte er sie informieren? Ihm war nicht ganz wohl, sie hier alleine zu lassen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken gleich wieder ab. Sie würde ihm die Augen dafür auskratzen, dass er ihr eine verdiente Portion Schlaf geraubt hatte, sollten sich die ominösen Zylonen an Bord doch als Hirngespinste oder Verwechslungen herausstellen. Und sie würde ihm eine besondere Standpauke halten, dafür, dass sie sich sehr wohl selbst verteidigen konnte und dass er sie nicht verhätscheln brauchte. Bis jetzt waren das alles nur _rumors_ , Gerüchte, wie Helo gesagt hatte. Und da sein Vater Helo nicht mit dem gezielten Auftrag losgeschickt hatte, ihn zu holen, weil Zylonen an Bord gesichtet worden waren, sondern lediglich, weil scheinbar einige glaubten, unter Umständen welche gesehen zu haben, wollte er es dabei belassen, vorerst. Nur nicht voreilig die Pferde scheu machen und schon gar keine Kara Thrace um ihren verdienten Schlaf bringen.

Er griff nach seinen Tanks, die in Reichweite über einer Stuhlkante hingen. Kara musste seine schnelle Bewegung registriert haben. Sie öffnete zögerlich ihre Augen. Im Halbschlaf murmelte sie: „Sag bitte nicht, dass es schon wieder Zeit zum Aufstehen ist…bitte."

„Nein…", antworte Lee sanft. „Für Dich nicht. Mein Vater braucht mich im CIC. Schlaf ruhig weiter. Bis später."

Ihr „Bis später…" war mehr ein schläfriges Schmatzen als eine richtige Antwort. Schon wieder mehr oder weniger im Land der Träume raffte sie die Decke für sich zusammen und rollte sich darunter ein. Ihre Taktik, um mehr Wärme zu genieren, wenn Lee früher ausstehen musste als sie. Lee lächelte, er griff nach der zweiten Decke und legte sie ihr über die Schultern. Er wusste, das Einzige, was Kara noch mehr hasste als ausgekühlt aufzuwachen, war ein Besuch auf der Krankenstation bei Doc Cottle. Möglichst leise schlüpfte er in seine Cargos und machte sich auf in Richtung CIC. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne. Er erinnerte sich an Helo's Rat. „Sicher ist sicher", flüsterte er und tippte den entsprechenden Code in das Zahlenschloss vor der Tür ein. Kara würde so von innen problemlos öffnen können, unerwünschter Besuch kam jedoch nicht herein. _Kara_. Sie schien inzwischen wieder tief und fest zu schlafen. Lee lächelte, schloss die Tür und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf ins CIC.

* * *

Die Nachtschicht im CIC war nur spärlich besetzt. Viele Plätze waren leer. Kein emsiges Gewusele wie sonst. Seitdem die Attacken der Zylonen weniger geworden waren, wog man sich auch hier in scheinbarer Sicherheit – zu früh, wie sich vielleicht gleich herausstellen würde. Lee betrat den Raum. Sein Vater und Colonel Tigh standen gemeinsam mit Felix Gaeta, Helo, Chief Tyrol, Dee, Billy und Hoshi zusammen um den Glastisch in der Mitte, vor ihnen ausgebreitet lagen verschiedene Unterlagen. Wenn sogar der Chief hier war, dann war die Lage ernst, dachte Lee. Galen kam nur selten ins CIC und schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Gaeta und Tigh deuteten auf einige bereits markierte Punkte. Lee schnappte erste Wortfetzen auf: „Hier, also Chief?", fragte Tigh, den Finger von einem Punkt zum nächsten ziehend.

„Ganz genau", antwortete Tyrol.

„Und hier auch?", fragte Tigh abermals.

Diesmal nickten Billy und Dee übereinstimmend. Als Helo bemerkte, dass Lee den Raum betreten hatte, rückte er ein Stück zur Seite und machte Platz, so dass Lee mit hinzu an den Tisch kommen konnte.

„Wir haben ein Problem…", begann sein Vater.

„Ein ziemlich großes, wie es aussieht", bestätigte Colonel Tigh, der jetzt nachdenklich die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt hatte.

„Wir haben Zylonen an Bord", sagte der Commander. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Da war sie, die Gewissheit. Keine Gerüchte. _No rumors_. Gewissheit. Tatsache. Zylonen streiften durch die Gänge der Galactica. Die Formulierung seines Vaters räumte jegliche Zweifel, jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Verwechslung aus. Sie waren hier auf diesem Schiff. Und sie mussten sie finden – und zwar schnell.

Lee schluckte einmal fest. Ein leises „ _Frak_ …" entkam ihm. Er stützte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen am Tisch ab: „Gut, was wissen wir?", ein kühler Kopf war immer noch das Hilfreichste, was ihm jetzt einfiel.

Tigh berichtete, dass Dee und Billy eine Nummer sechs und einen PR-Doral gesehen hatten. Eine Verfolgung durch eine Gruppe Marines sei ins Leere gelaufen. Dasselbe sei dem Chief passiert. Der habe plötzlich eine Nummer sechs und einen Simon auf dem Hangardeck gesehen. Sie beiden seien in einen Korridor gegangen, als der Chief ihnen dorthin gefolgt sei, war der Gang leer. Keine Spur von niemandem.

„Es war als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst…", warf der Chief ein. „In diesem Korridor war nichts, keine Tür, kein Gitter, keine Verkleidungsplatte, einfach nichts wohinter sie sich hätten verstecken können, schon gar nicht zu zweit. Und der Gang selbst war so lang, dass ich sie noch hätte sehen müssen."

„Kann es sein, dass sie gerannt sind, weil sie gemerkt haben, dass sie verfolgt werden?", fragte Lee.

„Nein, Apollo. Keine rennenden Schritte. Das hätte ich gehört. Ganz sicher", der Chief schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei uns war es genau dasselbe", mischte sich Billy ein.

„Wo habt ihr die beiden Zylonen gesehen?", wollte Lee wissen.

„Nunja … wir", begann Billy und wurde augenblicklich rot, „… wir waren auf dem Weg zurück vom Observation Deck, etwa auf der Höhe, wo es zur Kantine abzweigt, da muss es gewesen sein."

Das Oberservation Deck, dachte Lee und verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Wo sonst hätten die beiden zu später Stunde herkommen sollen. Dieses Deck, eigentlich zur planetaren Beobachtung gedacht, wurde in letzter Zeit überwiegend von Nachtschwärmern und händchenhaltenden Pärchen bevölkert. An manchen Abenden war es darin voll wie in einem Kinosaal. Nach einer Stunde wurden die Türen geöffnet und die nächste Gruppe durfte hinein. Karten musste man noch keine lösen, aber das war wohl der nächste Schritt, wenn die Beliebtheit dieses Ortes sich noch weiter steigern würde.

Lee versuchte so _casual_ wie möglich zu klingen, um Billy nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen: „Und da waren die beiden auch einfach … _vanished_?"

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Dee. „Wir sind ihnen in etwas Abstand gefolgt, eine Ecke weiter und dann waren sie einfach weg … keine Tür, kein weiterer kreuzender Gang. Nichts. Einfach weg. Und die Marines haben sie nicht wieder gefunden."

„Ich fasse zusammen…", begann der Commander: „Wir haben Zylonen an Bord der Galactica. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele es sind. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie herein gekommen sind. Wir wissen nicht, was sie wollen und wir wissen nicht, wo sie sich herumtreiben…"

„Beste Voraussetzungen… _frakkkk_ ", Lee knallte frustriert eine Faust auf den Tisch. Schweigen.

Mitten in diese hilflose Stille hinein, flog plötzlich die Tür zum CIC polternd auf. Völlig außer Atmen, mit zerzaustem Haar, _dressed only in sweats_ , stolperte eine sichtlich verstörte Kara Thrace die zwei Stufen zur Kommandozentrale herunter. Sie schaute sich hastig und verwirrt um, als erwartete sie jemanden hinter sich. Als sie sah, dass ihr niemand nachkam, seufzte sie erleichtert. Ihr Blick fiel auf die versammelte Runde vor ihr.

„Bei den Göttern, was ist denn das für ein Auftritt in aller Herrgottsfrühe?", entfuhr es Colonel Tigh.

Lee war augenblicklich alarmiert: „Kara, was ist passiert?" Er löste sich aus dem Kreis der Umstehenden um den Tisch und machte so Platz für Kara.

„Zylonen. Wir haben Zylonen an Bord…", stammelte sie. _She looked troubled_ , ihr Blick suchte Halt und fand doch keinen.

„Und, welchen _skinjob_ hast Du gesehen, Starbuck?", fragte Tigh.

Alle Blicke im CIC waren auf Kara gerichtet, als sie einen simplen Namen sagte: „Leoben."

Es brauchte keine Erklärungen. Jeder in diesem Raum wusste, was Kara wegen Leoben durchgemacht hatte. _The prison of light_ , ihre Gefangenschaft auf dem Basisstern, die Rettung mit dem wohl gefährlichsten Plan in _the history of the colonial fleet_ , ihre Ängste und Alpträume, der Viper-Crash, ihr unheiliger Schlaf. Niemand mochte sich vorstellen, was eine unerwartete Begegnung mit gerade diesem Zylonen-Modell unter Umständen bei Starbuck auslösen mochte – oder noch schlimmer, was Leoben auf der Galactica suchte. Oder besser, _wen_ er auf der Galactica suchte.

„Um Himmelswillen, Kara", Lee war mit einem Schritt bei ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an seine Seite. CIC hin, Protokoll her _._ Kara schüttelte. _This wasn't about protocol, this was about encouragement. This was about Kara._ Leoben. _A nightmare come true._ „Bist Du okay?", fragte Lee, _rubbing circles of comfort on her shoulder_.

Kara atmete noch immer schwer. _Leaning against his side_ , sagte sie: „Ich glaube schon…"

„Starbuck, wo hast Du ihn gesehen?", fragte Commander Adama. Er war sichtlich bemüht, Ruhe zu bewahren, aber Lee merkte ihm an, dass er innerlich weit davon entfernt war. Hatten die ersten beiden Zylonen-Sichtungen ihn beunruhigt, _concerned_ , so war die Tatsache, dass Leoben beinahe Kara gefunden hätte _far beyond all of that_. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser _crap_ von einem _skin job_ noch einmal seine Finger an Kara – seine Tochter – legte.

„Ich war im Waschraum", setzte Kara an. _Frak_ , dachte Lee. Kara hat ihr Quartier nur verlassen, weil dort das Wasser noch immer nicht funktionierte. Er würde es noch heute reparieren lassen. _Damn it._ „…als ich rauskaum, ist er gerade an der Tür vorbeigekommen", sagte Kara. „Ich bin mir sicher. Er war es."

„Hat er Dich erkannt?", fragte Gaeta.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Kara. „Ich hatte die Kapuze über die nassen Haare gezogen…und bin in die andere Richtung davon gegangen."

Commander Adama _breathed a sigh of release_. Helo und Lee taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich bin ein Feigling, _frak_ , ich hätte ihn stellen müssen…", flüsterte Kara.

„Quatsch", der Commander war deutlich. „Du hast vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Du bist kein Feigling und, Starbuck – keine Heldentaten, versprochen?"

Kara nickte stumm.

„War er alleine?", fragte Colonel Tigh.

Kara blinzelte zuerst etwas verwirrt. Sie versuchte sich, zu erinnern: „Ja, ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Leoben alleine war. Wieso?"

„Die anderen haben bisher nur Zylonen-Pärchen gesehen", erklärte Hoshi. „Immer war eine Nummer sechs dabei, einmal ein Doral, einmal ein Simon."

Kara nickte. Nein, Leoben war definitiv alleine gewesen.

„Jetzt brauchen wir einen guten Plan…", stellte Dee fest. Alle Blicke im Raum gingen jetzt zum Commander. „Was schlägst Du vor Bill?", fragte sein XO.

„Zuerst einmal bringen wir alle Personen mit erhöhtem Gefährdungspotential hierher ins CIC. Das ist immer noch der sicherste Platz auf dem Schiff", beschloss Commander Adama. „Helo, geh und bring' Sharon und Hera hierher. Kara, Lee, ihr holt die Präsidentin." Die drei nickten und wandten sich augenblicklich zum Gehen. Auf einem halben Ohr hörten sie noch die weiteren Anweisungen des Commanders: „Dee, weck' mir alle Marines auf. Ich will zusätzliche Wachen überall bei Zu- und Ausgängen zu sensiblen Orten, Waffenkammern, Hangardeck, Antriebe."

„Aye Sir", bestätigte Dee und huschte auf ihren Arbeitsplatz.

„Mister Hoshi, Mister Gaeta, Sie jagen mir das DRADIS rauf und runter. Ich will wissen, wo diese Bastarde herkommen. Irgendwo muss ein Basisschiff versteckt sein, oder zumindest ein schwerer Jäger… selbst Zylonen fallen nicht einfach so vom Himmel."

Hoshi und Gaeta nickten und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Sollen wir Baltar auch herbringen?", fragte Billy schließlich.

„Gaius _frakking_ Baltar", stöhnte Tigh auf, „… den gibt es auch noch."

„Vielleicht nicht schlecht", gab Adama zurück. „Dee, schick' zwei Marines nach ihm", ordnete er an.

„Keine Offizier-Eskorte?", fragte Tigh mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Keine Offizier-Eskorte", bestätigte Adama trocken. Felix Gaeta zuckte die Schultern und zog ein ironisch-mitleidiges Gesicht. Dee und Hoshi glucksten.

* * *

Lee und Kara waren vor der Tür stehengeblieben. Er musterte sie. Kein Zeichen von Unsicherheit. Keine ausweichenden Blicke. „Bist Du wirklich okay?", fragte er. Kara's Antwort war ein stummes Nicken. Ja, sie war okay, sie hatte aufgehört, zu zittern. Aber der Schrecken saß ihr tief in den Gliedern. Tiefer, als sie eben im CIC hatte zugeben wollen. Lee konnte es spüren. _A good pretender…_ wie so oft.

„Komm her…", sagte er und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, eine in ihrem Rücken, die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben. _Her head resting against his chest, she was safe_. Er war erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass Leoben sie nicht gesehen, sie nicht erkannt hatte – _what if?_ Nein, er mochte gar nicht daran denken. „…ich bin da, hast Du verstanden Kara? Ich bin da. Ich pass' auf Dich auf." Ein Versprechen. _A promise_. Sie wusste, auf Lee's Versprechen war Verlass und krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern.

„Ich weiß, Lee. Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und löste sich langsam aus seinen Armen. „Ich geh' mich nur schnell anziehen. Wir treffen und bei der Präsidentin."

Lee's Griff um ihre Oberarme wurde augenblicklich wieder fester: „Ich komm' mit…"

„Lee, ich kann mich alleine anziehen, glaub mir."

„Kara, ich will Dich jetzt eigentlich nicht alleine lassen, solange Leoben hier irgendwo herumrennt." Er wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, das sich von seiner Magengrube her ausbreitete.

Kara's Stirn lag in Falten, sie blickte ihn streng an: „Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, Lee." _Piercing Starbuck gaze_. Warum konnte er dieser Frau einfach nicht widerstehen?: „Na schön. Wir treffen uns bei der Präsidentin. Hast Du eine Waffe?"

Kara schüttelte den Kopf: „Die nehm' ich zum Zähneputzen so selten her…", grinste sie.

„Gut, dann nimm meine.", sagte Lee und holte seine Pistole aus dem Holster. „Für alle Fälle", fügte er hinzu.

„Bist Du wirklich okay?"

„Lee, wenn Du nochmal fragst, erschieß' ich Dich…"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen…", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Na, hopp, lauf … die Präsidentin retten."

„Aye Sir", flotzelte er und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Die Flure auf der Galactica waren lang. In solchen Momenten hasste sie dieses Schiff. Die Wege waren viel zu weit, es dauerte viel zu lange, um von A nach B zu kommen. In ihrem Fall hieß das, erst den gesamten Weg vom CIC zu ihrem Quartier zu laufen – etwa acht Minuten – dann hastiges Anziehen – geschafft in zwei Minuten – um anschließend zum Quartier der Präsidentin weiter zu hetzen. Ankunft nach insgesamt etwas über fünfzehn Minuten. Auf den Gängen begann nun langsam die allmorgendliche Routine. Menschen krochen aus ihren Kojen, stellten sich an den Waschräumen an, die ersten gingen zum Frühstück in die Mensa. Und noch ahnte niemand von ihnen, in welch brandgefährlicher Situation das Schiff seit dieser Nacht schwebte. Oder schon länger? Kara überlegte: Zur Sicherheit seiner Leute und der Galactica würde der Commander sicher auf eine öffentliche Durchsage verzichten. Er würde den Zylonen nicht auf die Nase binden, dass man sie bereits gesehen hatte. Er würde Wege suchen wollen, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen und trotzdem aufzuspüren. _Good luck_ , dachte Kara und stand dann vor der Tür der Präsidentin.

Sie klopfte und war überrascht, als ihr ein „Wer da?" entgegen hallte. Hatte Lee sie nicht informiert? „Starbuck, Madame President", antwortet sie. Im nächsten Augenblick drehte sich das Lukenrad und die Tür schwang auf.

„Kara, was bringt Dich um diese Zeit hierher?", Laura Roslin musste gerade aus der Dusche gekommen sein. Sie trug Bademantel und hatte ihre Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt, hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Kara musste sie zu verwirrt angeschaut haben. Die Präsidentin verstand sofort. Sie deutete ein flüchtiges „Komm herein" und fragte direkt: „Was ist passiert?"

Lee. _Frak_. Kara konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wo steckte der Kerl? Er hätte längst hier sein müssen.

„Wo ist Apollo?", fragte Kara.

Laura Roslin war für einen Moment unfähig zu antworten. Sie gluckste kurz und wollte etwas sagen, wie „Nun ja, ich denke nicht, _that I am the sort of company he likes for the night_ " – sah aber die Besorgnis in Kara's Augen: „Kara, der Reihe nach. Lee ist nicht hier und war nicht hier. Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben Zylonen an Bord, Frau Präsident", antwortete Kara wahrheitsgemäß. Laura Roslin hätte beinahe ihre Tasse fallen lassen. Dann erzählte Kara, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war, wie der Chief, Billy und Dee die Zylonen gesehen, wie sie sie verfolgt und doch verloren hatten, wie sie selbst fast in Leoben gelaufen wäre, wie der Commander sie beide losgeschickt hatte, um sie, die Präsidentin sicher ins CIC zu bringen, wie sie sich von Lee getrennt hatte und jetzt hierhergekommen war, in der sicheren Erwartung, die beiden aufbruchsbereit zu finden.

Zum Ende hin wurde ihre Erzählung immer hastiger. Kara's Worte überschlugen sich beinahe bis sie mit einem „Ich muss Lee finden" endete.

„Ruhig, Kara. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine einfache Erklärung. Vermutlich hat der Commander ihn zwischenzeitlich nur zurück ins CIC beordert", mutmaßte Laura Roslin.

Das könnte sein, in der Tat, dachte Kara. Beide wussten, dass Kara zur Präsidentin kommen und sie wie angeordnet in die Kommandozentrale bringen würde. Adama konnte Lee inzwischen für etwas anderes abgestellt haben. _Konnte. Vielleicht…_

* * *

Lee war nicht im CIC. Dort hatte man ihn in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht gesehen. Gaeta hatte ihn ausrufen lassen, mehrfach. Keine Antwort, keine Reaktion. Keiner, der wusste, wo er war. Marines waren ausgeschwärmt. Bisher ohne Ergebnis. Kara konnte nicht tatenlos im CIC warten. Warten und Hoffen, waren beides nicht ihre Stärken. Sie musste raus, selbst etwas unternehmen. Auch, weil eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ihr ganz klar und deutlich sagte, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „ _Frak_ , Apollo, wo steckst Du nur?", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Wieder hörte sie die Gaetas Stimme über die Lautsprecher: „ _Captain Apollo please report zu CIC_ " und er fügte ein eher unübliches „ _immediately_ " hinzu. Also immer noch keine Spur von Lee, dachte Kara und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Wie war noch dieser alte Spruch: Viele Wege führen nach Delphi. So war das auch auf der Galactica. Lee konnte duzende verschiedene Routen vom CIC zu Roslins Zimmer genommen haben. Kara versuchte es nach dem Ausschlussprinzip. Manche waren zu lang, andere zwar deutlich kürzer und prinzipiell auch möglich, aber warum hätte Lee quer durch die Waffenkammern gehen sollen? Warum hätte er Zeit verlieren sollen, beim Entriegeln der Türen und beim Wiederverschließen, wenn es leere Flure gab, die man einfach nur entlanglaufen musste?

Kara folgte nun einem relativ unbelebten Gang. Rechts und links standen Metallkisten mit Versorgungsmaterial, ansonsten war hier nicht viel los. Seitlich lagen ab und an auch Abstellräume. Dier Flur war mehr oder weniger ein _Shortcut_ , der einem einen viel frequentierten Bereich ersparte und anschließend direkt auf einen Trakt mit Gästezimmern zukam. Lee konnte diese Abkürzung genommen haben, um Zeit zu sparen.

Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Was war das? Es hatte nach umstürzenden Kisten geklungen. Nicht nahe, aber auch nicht wirklich weit entfernt. Sie war alarmiert, zwang sich aber augenblicklich zur Ruhe. Dass auf einem Kampfstern ab und zu Kisten umfielen, war nichts Besonders und musste nun wirklich nicht zwangsläufig etwas mit Zylonen zu tun haben. Sie horchte in den Gang hinein. Nichts mehr. Stille. „Vermutlich nichts von Bedeutung", dachte sie. „Hat wohl jemand nicht aufgepasst." Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter _and stopped dead_. Ein kleiner schwarzer Knopf am Boden hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie bückte sich nach ihm. Fäden hingen noch zwischen den Knopflöchern. Eindeutig der Knopf einer Uniform, wie Lee sie getragen hatte. Sie drehte den Knopf in ihren Fingern und seufzte. Dieser Knopf konnte fast jedem auf diesem Schiff gehören. Er konnte schon seit Wochen oder Jahren hier liegen – er bewies gar nichts, noch nicht einmal, dass Lee hier tatsächlich vorbeigekommen war.

Sie war schon wieder im Begriff aufzustehen, als ihr Blick auf etwas anderes fiel, etwas, das sehr wohl bewies, dass Lee hier gewesen war: Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und hob seine Pilotenmarke auf. Sie musste den Namen darauf noch nicht einmal lesen, das Zickzack-Muster in der Mitte hatte es bereits verraten. Das waren Lee's _dogtags_ , ohne Zweifel. Die Kette war abgerissen und baumelte nun zwischen Kara's Fingern.

„ _Frakkkk_ …", flüsterte sie. Die hatte Lee nicht einfach so abgenommen und auf den Boden geworfen. Warum auch? Die zerrissene Kette ließ ihren Magen krampfen. Sie musste sich beeilen. Lee steckte vermutlich in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. Und er war unbewaffnet.

Sie stand auf und blickte sich um. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt war eine Tür. Wenn Kara sich richtig erinnerte war dahinter ein kleiner Abstellraum. Unscheinbar. So unscheinbar, dass der Großteil der Besatzung vermutlich noch nicht mal wusste, dass er da war. Wäre Lee aus diesem Gang wieder hinausgekommen, hätte ihn irgendwer sehen müssen, dachte sie. Irgendjemand auf diesem _frakking_ Schiff hätte ihn treffen und sehen müssen. Man verschwand nicht einfach mitten auf einem Battlestar. Sie näherte sich langsam der Tür zum Abstellraum und plötzlich war sie sich ganz sicher, dass Lee hinter dieser Tür war. Ob es dasselbe Gefühl war, das ihn damals auf dem _Basestar_ hatte spüren lassen, hinter welcher Tür Leoben sie gefangen gehalten hatte?

Kara zückte und entsicherte ihre Waffe. Die kreischend-schleifenden Geräusche – es klang nach einem Stuhl, der über den Boden gezogen wurde – hinter der Wand bestärkten sie nur in ihrer Annahme, dass irgendwas in diesem Raum vor sich ging, was ihr gar nicht zu gefallen hatte. Sie sammelte sich, atmete tief durch, zählte innerlich bis drei, öffnete die Luke und trat mit gestreckter Waffe ein. Der Raum war leer. Sie blickte hastig um sich und sah, dass eine weitere Tür ins Innere des Schiffes – oder besser in Richtung Außenhaut der Galactica führte. Daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht. Viele dieser Abstellräume hatten eine zweite Tür, die zu Wartungsschächten oder Ähnlichem führten. Eigentlich ganz praktisch, in diesem Fall brandgefährlich. Kara versicherte sich, dass sich niemand in diesem Abstellraum versteckt hatte und ging auf die zweite Tür zu. Sie war verschlossen. Nicht elektronisch, sondern mechanisch, von innen.

„Nicht mit mir…", flüsterte sie. Ein gezielter Schuss und die Tür schwang von selbst auf. Kara's Waffenlauf war nun direkt auf die Person gerichtet, die sie hinter der Tür erwartet hatte: Leoben. Und er hatte Lee. Kara wusste nicht, ob sie schon froh sein sollte, ihn gefunden zu haben, denn sie waren noch nicht raus aus dieser Nummer.

„So schnell sieht man sich wieder", sagte sie, _evil Starbuck gaze on her face_ und verzog keine Miene. Vielmehr sondierte sie die Lage. Leoben schien alleine zu sein. Keiner weiterer _skinjob_ war zu sehen. Lee saß auf einem Stuhl, die Hände im Rücken zusammengebunden. Er hatte eine dicke Platzwunde an der Stirn, eine blutige Lippe und mehrere Blessuren an Wangen und Schläfen.

„Schön, dass Du da bist, Kara. Wir haben auf Dich gewartet", sagte Leoben. _Gentle_ , ruhig und gelassen wie immer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sie an die Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft. Fast schon unschuldig.

„Kara, hau' ab…", rief Lee. Er wand sich und versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, hatte aber keine Chance dazu.

„Sicher nicht ohne Dich und nicht ohne _den hier_ nach Download City geschickt zu haben", gab sie zurück. Nein, ohne Lee würde sie gar nirgends hingehen. Ganz. sicher. nicht.

„Ach Kara", Leoben bewegte sich durch den Raum und kam hinter Lee zum Stehen, „sei doch nicht immer so garstig. Du kannst uns das alles ganz einfach machen…", sagte er, zückte ein Messer und strich damit an Lee's Wange entlang.

„Lass Lee da raus", schrie Kara. „Hast Du gehört: Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden. Lass ihn da raus!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„ _Heartbreaking_ , wie Starbuck und Apollo füreinander kämpfen…", Leoben's Stimme war voll von Hohn und Sarkasmus. „Mein Freund Lee hier wäre lieber gestorben, als mir zu verraten, wo Du bist…", Lee spürte, wie das Messer einen kleinen Schnitt auf seiner Wange hinterließ. Bluttröpfchen bahnten sich einen Weg nach unten. „Aber, das Beste an Euch beiden ist, dass man sich so gut auf Euch verlasen kann", fuhr Leoben fort. „Ich musste gar nicht da raus, um nach Dir zu suchen. Ich musste nur hier warten. Ich wusste, dass Du kommen würdest … dass Du kommen würdest, um ihn hier zu retten, dass Apollo Dich direkt zurück in meine Arme führen würde."

„Irgendwas an Deiner Baureihe ist ganz gehörig schief gelaufen…", sagte Kara kaum hörbar. „Ich wiederhole es jetzt noch einmal: Lass Lee gehen, sonst…"

„…sonst was?", vervollständigte Leoben, steckte das Messer weg, zog blitzschnell ein Stahlseil aus der Tasche und legte es Lee um den Hals.

„Nein Kara, Du wirst nicht schießen … die Gefahr, dass Du Apollo triffst ist viel zu groß", lachte Leoben und zog die Schlinge um Lee's Hals weiter zu. Er fühlte sich überlegen. Mal wieder. Er dachte, er hätte die besseren Karten. Und im Moment sah es in der Tat so aus. Er stand direkt hinter Lee, war sogar in die Knie gegangen, so dass ihre Köpfe mehr oder weniger auf gleicher Höhe waren. Wollte sie ihn treffen, konnte sie auch Lee erwischen.

 _The hell_ , sie hätte gleich schießen soll, als noch die Gelegenheit dazu war, ärgerte sich Kara.

„Verabschiede Dich von Deinem _wingman_ , Kara…", sagte Leoben und richtete sich wieder ein bisschen auf. „Ich weiß, dass Du mich anschließend töten wirst, aber zuvor geht Apollo."

Lee japste nach Luft. Das Stahlseil hatte schon einen roten Strich an seinem Hals hinterlassen. Kara hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er Lee töten würde – ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Sie konnte nicht schießen. Für einen Nahkampf waren die beiden zu weit weg. Bis sie zu ihnen getreten war, konnte es schon zu spät sein. Also Plan B, dachte Kara. So schnell und unvermittelt, wie Leoben das Stahlseil aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, griff sie an ihr Bein, zog ein Messer aus ihrer Socke und warf. Es traf Leoben an der Schulter. Nicht tödlich zwar, aber der Treffer katapultierte ihn nach hinten. Schmerzlich getroffen fasste er sich an die verletzte Stelle und ließ dabei das Stahlseil los. Die wenigen Sekunden, die es Leoben aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, reichten: Lee glitt von dem Stuhl an die nächste Wand und machte Kara den Weg frei. _We make a great team_ , dachte Kara. _Perfectly working together_ , sogar wenn einer eine gefesselte Geisel war. Sie machte ein paar entschiedene Schritte nach vorne und stand jetzt, die Waffe wieder direkt auf Leoben gerichtet, zwischen ihm und Lee.

„Sieht aus, als hätten Starbuck und Apollo mal wieder gewonnen…", keuchte Leoben, sich die blutende Schulter haltend. Für Kara war das eigentlich immer noch unvorstellbar: Blut, Schweiß – und das, obwohl Zylonen doch nichts anderes waren, als Maschinen. Seine Körperhaltung war jetzt gebückt. Die Schultern hingen schlaff herunter. Von der eben noch zur Schau getragenen Überheblichkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Starbuck und Apollo gewinnen immer", gab Kara mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück. Jetzt war sie diejenige, die sich überlegen fühlte.

„Dann tu' Dir keinen Zwang an Kara, bring' das hier zu Ende", forderte Leoben sie auf.

„Keine Sorge, Du kommst schon noch nach _Download City_ , aber erst will ich eine Antwort: Warum Lee? Warum nicht ich?"

„Kara, ich liebe Dich…ich liebe Dich."

„Soweit waren wir schon einmal. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Warum Lee?", fragte sie erneut.

„ _Kill Apollo and Starbuck will fall_...", flüsterte Leoben und fügte hinzu: „Ich hab' Euch gesehen, auf dem Flur vor der Kommandozentrale. Er … er hat Dich angefasst, hat Dich umarmt. Aber Kara, niemand darf Dich so berühren, niemand außer mir…"

Kara spürte, wie ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge standen. _Kill Apollo and Starbuck will fall_. Sie würde diesem Wahnsinn jetzt ein Ende machen, zumindest für heute: „Du bist krank, Leoben. Ich einfach nur krank…"

„Du kannst mich umbringen, Kara. Aber ich komme wieder", sie glaubte ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Es war siegessicher, nach wie vor.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und drückte ab.

Noch bevor Leoben's lebloser Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, war sie bei Lee. Sie griff nach einem der beiden Messer, das in ihrer Reichweite war und befreite seine Hände.

„Alles meine Schuld", flüsterte sie, sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmend. Diese Augen, diese tiefblauen Augen. Sie suchte, aber sie fand keinen Vorwurf darin, kein _anger_ , keine Klage. Sie streichelte über seine geschundenen Wangen, zog ein Taschentuch heraus und tupfte ihm das noch frische Blut ab. „Alles meine Schuld…", wiederholte sie und legte ihre Stirn an die seine. „Wenn Du mir nicht Deine Waffe gegeben hättest, dann…"

„Sschh Kara...", begann Lee. Er zog sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich und schwor sich, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen: „Ich bin so froh, dass er Dich nicht erwischt hat. Ich bin so froh…"

* * *

Laura Roslin, Sharon und Hera und Gaius Baltar waren noch immer im CIC. Hera saß am Boden, Sharon und Dee kümmerten sich um das Mädchen. Die Präsidentin stand bei Commander Adama, Felix Gaeta und Saul Tigh am Glastisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Gaius Baltar saß zusammengesunken in einer Ecke. _Hell know_ s, worüber der wieder nachsinnierte. Die Köpfe drehten sich, als Kara und Lee das CIC betraten.

„Lee, warum siehst Du aus, als ob Du stranguliert wurdest?", fragte sein Vater frei von der Leber weg.

„Weil ich stranguliert wurde", gab der knapp zur Antwort: „Wir haben Leoben getroffen."

* * *

So, that's it for today - bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.

Eure PoV


	20. The Power of Love

**Lieben und geliebt werden ~ The Power of Love**

Kara konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Sie hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie inzwischen sicherlich eine Stunde wach gelegen hatte. Sie spürte Lee's gleichmäßigen Atem neben sich, seinen warmen Körper an dem ihren. Ihr Kopf war voller Fragen. Sie brauchte Antworten. Nur war da niemand, der sie ihr geben konnte oder wollte. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Lee schlief ruhig und friedlich. Das Pflaster an seiner Stirn erinnerte sie an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen 48 Stunden – die Zylonen an Bord der Galactica, ihre Begegnung mit Leoben. Der Einschnitt, den das Stahlseil um Lee's Hals hinterlassen hatte, ließ sie immer noch schaudern. _Kill Apollo and Starbuck will fall_ – dieser Satz hallte in ihren Ohren. Immer und immer wieder. Wie Recht Leoben doch nur damit gehabt hatte. Lee zu verlieren, _would kill her straight the way_. Starbuck brauchte Apollo. Aber vielmehr noch brauchte Kara Lee. Sie konnte ohne Zak leben, vielleicht auch ohne den Commander, ohne Helo und viele andere, aber nicht ohne ihn. Die vergangenen Wochen und Monate hatten ihr das immer wieder dann unvermittelt vor Augen geführt, wenn _the world around her came down_ : Immer dann war er da gewesen. Jeder Satz, den sie damals in diesem Interview mit Rachel Stevens gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Sie brauchte ihn, _every day_. Sie schliefen seit Wochen im selben Bett, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht mehr zofften, und doch hatte noch keiner von beiden den _final step_ gewagt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, fragte sie sich: Warum denn eigentlich? Sie benahmen sich wie _brother and sister_ und wussten doch beide, dass sie das nicht waren. Kara war sich nahezu sicher, dass Lee ebenso empfand, nicht erst seit sie das Strahlen in seinen Augen am _Colonial Day_ gesehen hatte. Wie hätte dieser Abend wohl geendet, hätte Baltar – diese Ratte – sie nicht mit K.O.-Tropfen außer Gefecht gesetzt? Und doch, _crossing this last line between them_ , schien für ihn im Moment keine Option zu sein. Er hatte nie den Verusch dazu unternommen. Sie glaubte nicht an tiefe, innige Freunschaften zwischen Männern und Frauen – mit Ausnahme von Helo vielleicht. Aber Lee? Das war anders. _He made her shiver_ mit jeder Berührung, _he made her heart race when holding her tight_ – so wie damals auf der Tanzfläche am Geburtstag seines Vater oder eben bei der Party am Colonial Day, mit nichts als einem Hauch von Stoff zwischen ihnen – _and he made her feel safe_ , ganz genau so, wie sie es in diesem Interview gesagt hatte. Ein Blick in seine _deep blue eyes_ genügte und Kara war sicher. Sie waren schon so weit gekommen, gemeinsam. Und für Kara war eines ganz klar: Wenn sie die Erde erreichen und dort ein neues Leben in Frieden beginnen würde, dann würde Lee Adama ein Teil dessen sein. Kein Apollo ohne Starbuck, aber auch keine Kara Thrace ohne Lee Adama. Lee Adama war in ihrem Orbit. _He was her orbit._

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, wer von beiden wem den größeren Schrecken an diesem Morgen eingejagt hatte. Er ihr, als er verschwunden war und sich von Leoben hatte überrumpeln und kidnappen lassen. Oder sie ihm. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Leoben an Bord war – oder gewesen war, immerhin hatte sie ihn eigenhändig erschossen – schien Lee an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben.

„Kara, Du packst jetzt Deine restlichen Sachen aus dem Pilotenquartier und kommst mit zu mir…", hatte er gefordert. Kara war nie „offiziell" bei Lee eingezogen, so wie er auch nie wirklich „offiziell" aus dem Pilotenschlafraum ausgezogen war. Nach und nach waren die meisten ihrer Dinge in _ihr_ neues Quartier gewandert, zuletzt das Foto, das sie am Colonial Day aus ihrem Spind genommen hatte. Dieses Zimmer hier, das war ja eigentlich nichts anderes, als Lee's Büro. Die Wohngemeinschaft von CAG und _lead-pilot_ , vom Rest der Mannschaft kommentarlos hingenommen, vom Commander zumindest geduldet. Aber beide hatten immer noch einige Habseligkeiten in ihren Spinden und Kojen im Mannschaftsraum. Scharen neuer Piloten waren nicht in Sicht, ihre beiden Betten wurden folglich auch nicht gebraucht und so kamen die beiden auch regelmäßig dorthin zurück, um etwas zu holen, dort zu deponieren oder mit den anderen Piloten beisammen zu sein. Nur geschlafen hat niemand von ihnen beiden mehr dort, seitdem es dieses _office_ gab.

„Aber…", Kara hatte kaum angesetzt, da war Lee ihr schon ins Wort gefallen: „Keine Widerrede. Du kommst mit! _Period_.", die Stimme hart, die Sache für ihn unverhandelbar.

„Soll das ein Befehl sein?", hatte sie bissig nachgehakt.

„Wenn es hilft…", Lee hatte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt.

„Lee, ich kann sehr gut auf mich selber aufpassen … was man von Dir ja scheinbar nicht behaupten kann!", das hatte gesessen. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich augenblicklich verfinstert. Und da waren sie wieder soweit gewesen – Starbuck und Apollo wieder _in the mood for fighting_. Sie hatte innerlich geseufzt. Nein, sie würde es dieses Mal nicht eskalieren lassen. Nein, Lee hatte schon genug Verletzungen im Gesicht, er brauchte nicht auch noch ein Veilchen.

Sein Ton konnte ihr sagen, was er wollte, aber sie hatte inzwischen gelernt auch seine Augen zu lesen und nicht nur immer auf das zu hören, was er sagte und vor allem nicht darauf, wie er es sagte. Lee war manchmal genauso unfähig seine Gefühle zu verbalisieren, wie sie. _Lords_ , was hätte alles anders sein können, wieviele Streitereien, wieviele blaue Augen und wieviele Besuche bei Dr. Cottle, hätten uns erspart bleiben können, hätte sie das nur früher bemerkt? Immer wenn Lee laut wurde, sie angiftete und _tried to pull the rank on her_ , immer dann war er in Wirklichkeit nur eines: besorgt. Und genau das sagten ihr seine Augen auch jetzt. Lee hatte Angst um sie. Angst, dass Leoben wieder auftauchen und ihr etwas antun könnte.

„Lee…", begann sie.

„Nein Kara, _I am serious_. Keine Diskussion. Komm mit. Bitte", hatte er gesagt. Sein Ton jetzt ruhiger, sachter, ein fast seufzender Nachdruck hatte auf dem letzten Wort gelegen. „Ich hab' Angst. Angst um Dich. Angst, dass er Dich wieder quält." Lee hatte einmal schwer geschluckt und dann hinzugefügt: „Kara, ich musste einmal hilflos mit anschauen, wie er Dich geholt hat. Ein zweites Mal halt' ich das nicht aus…"

„Kommt ein Möbelpacker, oder trägst Du meine Tasche?", hatte sie spitzbübisch gefragt, auch um die Schwere, die sich gerade zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, etwas aufzulockern.

Ihre beiden Taschen standen noch unausgeräumt am anderen Ende des Raumes. Das hatte Zeit. Und weil Lee auch wirklich nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollte, hatte er auch noch zwei Marines vor ihrem Zimmer positionieren lassen. „Dass er es immer übertreiben muss…", dachte Kara. Er war ihr Schutz, _her rock_ , ihr doppelter Boden und ihre Zuflucht. _I have to stop fighting it, denying it_ , dachte sie. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Nach einiger Zeit ihres Zusammenwohnens hatte Lee angefangen ohne Tanks zu schlafen. Und manchmal, in Nächten so wie heute, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, dann ging ihr Blick auf Wanderschaft _over his bare body_. _The hell of a body_. Wie viele Kameradinnen auf der Galactica sie wohl hierfür beneideten? Ihr Blick blieb an seinen _dogtags_ hängen. Den markanten Zickzack-Streifen in der Mitte konnte sie selbst hier in der fast vollständigen Dunkelheit des Raumes ausmachen. Sie war schon lange genug wach, so dass sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten. Außerdem brannte in einer Ecke am anderen Ende immer ein kleines Licht. Kara wusste, dass Lee eigentlich am liebsten in völliger Dunkelheit schlief. Ihr zu Liebe, brannte jetzt jede Nacht dieses Licht.

„Kannst Du nicht schlafen?", Lee's Murmeln überraschte sie. Sie war sicher gewesen, dass er schlief.

„ _Sorry_ , ich wollte Dich nicht wecken…", flüsterte sie.

„Hast Du nicht. Ich war schon vor Dir wach.", gab er leise zurück. „Also, was ist los?"

„Nichts…"

„ _Liar_ …"

Kara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Damn it,_ warum musste er sie nur so gut kennen, dass es ihr noch immer Angst machte. Sie würde wohl mit der Wahrheit rausrücken müssen. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich so voll an. Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, schlagen Purzelbäume … ich komm' nicht wirklich zur Ruhe", antwortete sie dann wahrheitsgemäß. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Sie konnte allen anderen auf diesem Schiff einen Bären aufbinden und sich selbst auch, aber nicht ihm.

„Leoben?", fragte Lee.

„Ja … nein … nicht nur. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie die Zylonen auf die Galactica gekommen sind. Bislang haben wir nur Leoben dingfest gemacht. Mindestens vier andere müssen noch hier sein. Was haben sie vor? _Frak_ Lee, die können uns jeder Zeit dieses Schiff um die Ohren fliegen lassen…"

„… oder sie sind längst wieder von Bord…", meinte Lee, wobei er selbst nicht so wirklich daran glaubte. „ _Come close_ … wenn uns dieses Schiff um die Ohren fliegen sollte, dann will Dich im Arm haben", sagte Lee schläfrig und zog Kara an sich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, _their bodies cuddled into each other's._

* * *

Kara erwachte vom Sausen des Wasserstrahls in der Dusche, gefolgt von einem lauten _Frakkkkk_ , wiederrum gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Poltern, Metall auf Metall, so hörte es sich an. Das Schiff war ihnen also während der Nacht nicht um die Ohren geflogen.

„Lee, bist Du okay oder muss ich Cottle holen?", Kara drehte sich im Bett herum, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte.

„Wenn ich den Chief erwische … diese Duschkopfkonstruktion ist lebensgefährlich, zumal das mit der Wassertemperatur immer noch nicht richtig funkioniert…", kam Lee's Stimme aus dem kleinen Badezimmer am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Zu warm oder zu kalt?", rief Kara.

„Warm? Kochend, trifft's wohl besser…", Lee trat mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden zurück ins Zimmer, sich mit einem weiteren die Haare trocken rubbelnd. Seine Haut schimmerte rot, das Gesicht gerötet wie von einem Sonnenbrand. _Sunburn_ , dachte Kara. Früher hatte sie die intensive Sommersonne von Caprica manchmal verflucht. Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben, an einem von Capricas Seen zu liegen, sich die Sonne auf den Körper knallen zu lassen und mit einem Sonnenbrand am Abend nach Hause zu gehen.

„Woran denkst Du?", fragte Lee, dem Kara's schmales Lächeln nicht verborgen geblieben war.

„Sonnenbrand…"

Lee schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und verschwand wieder im Bad, um sich anzuziehen.

Alle Nachforschungen waren erfolglos geblieben. Im Lauf der Nacht waren weder weitere Zylonen aufgetaucht, noch hatte man irgendetwas darüber herausgefunden, wie sie auf das Schiff gekommen waren, beziehungsweise wieder vom Schiff verschwinden konnten. Wenn sie das denn waren. In den Gängen standen überall zusätzliche Wachen, die Codes der Waffenkammern waren geändert worden, kein Schiff verließ die Galactica ohne nicht vorher gründlich durchsucht worden zu sein und andocken durfte nur, wer wirklich unbedingt musste.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache einfach als abgehakt betrachten", sagte Colonel Tigh. Die Mienen der Umstehenden waren ebenso ratlos wie die seine. Sie hatten das gesamte Schiff bis in den letzten Winkel abgesucht – mehrmals. Und jedesmal ohne Erfolg. Sie hatten nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, weder zum Verbleib der Zylonen noch zu ihrer Intention.  
„Vielleicht…", murmelte Kara vor sich hin. In dem Moment kündigte ein Rauschen in der Sprechleitung Nachrichten aus dem All an: „Galactica, Apollo. Der Sektor hier draußen ist sauber, wir kehren um und kommen zurück zum Schiff", informierte Lee.  
„ _Roger that_ Apollo", bestätigte Dee: „Die Landebahn gehört Euch. Eintreffen in fünfzehn Minuten."  
 _Sauber_ , dachte Kara. Nicht nur das Schiff, auch das All um sie herum schien zylonenrei zu sein. Was nur führten sie im Schilde?

* * *

Als Lee aufwachte, war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Deutlich zu früh, um aufzustehen, auch für die Frühschicht. Er öffnete die Augen und merkte augenblicklich, dass etwas – jemand – fehlte: „Kara?", flüsterte er. Keine Antwort. Kein Geräusch. Nocheinmal: „Kara?", jetzt etwas deutlicher. Nichts. Ein drittes, lautes: „Kara, bist Du da?" und ein drittes Mal: Nichts. Er war augenblicklich hellwach, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, was ihm die Panik in die Adern trieb und seinen Adrenalinpegel so derartig anschwellen ließ. Es war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Kara nachts das Zimmer verließ. Der Chief hatte noch keine Zeit für die Reparturen im Bad gefunden und da dort inzwischen gar kein Wasser mehr aus der Leitung kam, weder warm noch kalt, hatten die beiden momentan auch gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Gemeinschafts-Waschräume zu benutzen.

Lee mahnte sich zur Ruhe. _Easy, easy_ , dachte er und horchte in die Nacht. Jeden Moment musste die Tür sich leise aufschieben und Kara hereinspazieren. Nach drei, vier rastlosen Minuten, in denen er sicherlich alle zehn Sekunden auf den Sekundenzeiger des Weckers geschaut hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, griff nach seinen Tanktops, schlüpfte schnell die nächstbeste Hose und ging zur Tür. Die beiden Marines, die er am Eingang postiert hatte, standen ordnungsgemäß an Ort und Stelle: „Wo ist Starbuck hin?", Lee wollte keine langen Erklärungen, er wollte Antworten.

„In Richtung Waschraum", sagte der eine Marine.

„Vor etwa zehn Minuten", fügte der zweite hinzu.

„Danke", gab Lee zurück und schlug ebenfalls die Richtung zum Waschraum ein. In seinem Rücken hörte er die beiden tuscheln und kichern. _The hell_ , sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten!

Er war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, da wusste er sein schlechtes Gefühl bestätigt. Es polterte und klirrte. Kara war nicht alleine in diesem Waschraum und wenn sie nicht gerade eine handfeste Schlägerei um ein Seifenstück angezettelt hatte, dann brauchte sie dringend seine Hilfe. Lee rannte die letzten Meter zur Tür, zückte seine Waffe und warf die Tür zum Waschraum knallend auf. Darin, ein Bild, das beinahe zu erwarten gewesen wäre: Kara und Leoben. Der Zylon hatte sie an die Wand gedrängt, schien jedoch nicht bewaffnet zu sein. Auf den ersten Blick zumindest.

„Nimm sofort Deine dreckigen Hände von ihr", Lee's Stimme ließ keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen. Er meinte, was er sagte.

„Oh, Captain Adama … wir hatten ja schon die Ehre", wieder dieser Hohn in Leoben's Stimme. Diese Überheblichkeit, Arroganz. Er widerte Lee an. „Ich muss wohl nicht erst fragen, wie Du uns gefunden hast…"  
„ _Sofort_ hab ich gesagt!", dieses Grinsen des Zylonen. „Und _by the way_ Leoben, eines solltest Du inzwischen wissen: _Come hell or high water, Starbuck and Apollo always end up at the same place…_ "

Leoben schnaubte. Dieses selbstsichere Grinsen. Lee war, als wusste Leoben ganz genau, dass er nicht lebend aus diesem Raum herauskommen würde. Er hatte das auch bei ihren letzten beiden Begegnungen gewusst – und es schien, als war ihm das einfach egal. Hier nahm die Wendung vom „für jemanden sterben wollen" gleich ganz eine andere Qualität an. Leoben würde immer und wieder für Kara sterben, weil er genau wusste, dass er heruntergeladen wurde und auf einem Auferstehungsschiff wieder aufwachen würde. Es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied, ob das ein-, zwei-, drei-, oder hundertmal geschah. Er stand immer als derselbe wieder auf.

Eine Hand genügte um Kara's Arme überkreuzt an die Wand zu drücken und ihren Körper darüber, mit der anderen hatte Leoben ihr Kinn umfasst und zog ihr Gesicht jetzt zu sich: „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir unser nächtliches Rendezvous für heute beenden, der Captain scheint etwas dagegen zu haben, mein Liebes…" – wieder dieser spöttische Unterton. Kara schüttelte sich in _disgust_ und versuchte vergebens sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Da griff sie zum letzten Mittel, das ihr einfiel: Abrupt wandte sie ihren Kopf zurück, war nun Auge in Auge mit ihrem ärgsten Feind, fixierte seinen Blick und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Nicht gerade _sturbucklike_ , aber es half. Es brachte Leoben soweit aus der Fassung, dass er kurz die Umklammerung ihrer Arme lockerte. Das gab Kara genug Raum, um einen Fuß zwischen sie und den Zylonen zu bringen und ihn mit einem gehörigen Tritt von sich wegzukatapultieren. Leoben taumelte und fing sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an einem Waschbecken ab.

Sich das Gesicht abwischend, noch immer aber vor sich hingrinsend sagte er: „Na na na, was sind das denn für Manieren, Kara…"

Lee hatte die Situation ausgenutzt und sich mit gestreckter Waffe zwischen den beiden aufgebaut: „Versteh' es doch endlich, Leoben: Sie liebt dich nicht!"

„Was weißt Du schon davon…", gab der zurück.

 _Eine ganze Menge_ , wollte Lee sagen, verkniff sich jedoch den Kommentar und wiederholte stattdessen: „Kara liebt Dich nicht, wann geht das endlich in Dein mickriges Zylonen-Hirn?!"

„Eines Tages wird sich mich lieben" – die Gelassenheit des Zylonen konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben, dachte Lee. Genau das hatte Kara geschildert, genau das hatte auch sie dazu gebracht, zur Spiegelscherbe zu greifen, als Leoben sie auf dem Basisstern gefangen gehalten hatte. Leoben glaubte scheinbar noch immer, dass die Zeit für ihn arbeiten würde, dass es es mit ein bisschen Geduld und dem ein oder anderen Download erwarten könnte, bis Kara endlich in seine Arme käme. „Sie hat ein Schicksal, Apollo – das ist das, was Du nicht verstehen willst! Kara hat ein Schicksal. _She's the habringer of death an angel blazing with the light of God._ _She will lead us all to our end…_ "

Was war das nun wieder für ein Humbug? Wenn Leoben glaubte, dass er sich davon würde verunsichern lassen, dann hatte er sich getäuscht, dachte Lee. Nicht mit ihm.

„Tja, das ist dann wohl der Unterschied zwischen uns Menschen und Euch Maschinen", begann Lee. Jetzt blickte Leoben ihn mehr fragend als spöttisch an, abwägend und interessiert.

„Menschen verstehen, wenn sie verloren haben. Sie wissen, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen kann. Das, was Du fühlst – wenn Du denn fühlst – _.love_! Du hast Schaltkreise und was auch immer man Dir in Deine Relais einprogrammiert hat, es ist _programmiert_. Liebe funktioniert nicht wie ein Programm. Es gibt keinen Knopf, den man drücken muss und Puff, dann geht's los. Liebe ist anders."

Mit einer Hand zielte Lee noch immer auf den nun mehr als verwundert wirkenden Zylonen vor ihm, mit seiner rechten zog er Kara schützend an seine Seite und wiederholte kaum hörbar: „Liebe ist anders."

Leoben's Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nun mit einem Mal deutlich verändert. Vom Hohn und Spott der vorangegangenen Minuten war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er musterte das Paar vor sich genau: „So ist das also…", flüsterte er. Für einen kurzen Moment bevor er abdrückte, glaubte Lee auf Leoben's Gesicht so etwas wie Begreifen und Erkenntnis gelesen zu haben.

Der Schuss hallte an den Metallwänden des Raumes wider und Lee zog Kara in seine Arme. „Bist Du okay?", fragte er sachte.

„Ich glaube schon", flüsterte sie. Der Schuss hatte nun auch die beiden Marines auf den Plan gerufen. Polternd flog die Tür ein zweites Mal auf: „Captain Adama – ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der eine _and stopped dead_ – nicht wissend, ob des Anblicks des toten Zylonen am Fußboden oder der innigen Umarmung des Paares vor ihm.

„Lee…?", begann Kara, „Du ordnest den beiden jetzt aber nicht an, dass sie mich auch zum Zähneputzen und Duschen begleiten sollen, oder?" Lee erwiderte ihr vorsichtiges Grinsen mit demselben: „Das übernehme ich besser selber", und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Haare.

* * *

So, hier mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Wenn's trotzdem gefallen hat, dann gerne eine Review dalassen.

Eure PoV


	21. Jealousy

Die Galactica braucht neue Piloten, doch woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? Zwischen Starbuck und Apollo fliegen mal wieder die Fäuste und am Ende gibt Kara doch zu warum: Sie ist eifersüchtig. Auf wen? Antworten gibt's _below_ :-).

* * *

 **Eifersucht ~ Jealousy**

„Lee, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht Dein Erst?! Bitte sag', dass das nicht Dein Ernst ist!", Kara hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufgebaut. Er kannte diese Haltung nur zu gut und er kannte _sie_ gut genug, um wissen, dass – zumindest im Moment – noch keine Gefahr von der Situation ausging. Kara zog demonstrativ eine Schnute. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht gerade erbaut sein würde, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie versuchen würde _to fight about it_. Die Liste, die er ihr gerade gereicht hatte, hatte sie demonstrativ auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen geknallt, so als wolle sie davon nichts wissen, so als tangiere sie der Inhalt in keinster Weise, so als könne sie die Liste von Namen darauf einfach ignorieren – aber noch war alles im grünen Bereich, fand Lee. Ihre Augen funkelten, das schon, aber mit einer gehörigen Portion Schalk, in ihrem Tonfall lag noch etwas Neckisches. Er konnte es also wagen, den Ball anzunehmen. Er hatte sich an diese „Wir-tun-als-ob-Wortgefechte" gewöhnt, und wenn er ehrlich war: er mochte sie sogar. In letzter Zeit endeten sie immer seltener mit richtigen Handgreiflichkeiten – schon lange nicht mehr mit schmerzhaften Veilchen im Gesicht, viel größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich gegenseitig piesakend auf der Matratze landeten oder einfach in einer festen Umarmung.

„ _Nope_. Das ist mein voller Ernst, Kara", antwortete Lee. Arme ebenfalls verschränkt.

„Lee, das sind Kinder…"

„Nein Kara, dies R, wie Du sie nennst, sind alle volljährig."

„Aber gerade so…"

„Gut, das mag sein, immerhin. Aber Kara, hey, mach' mir doch einen besseren Vorschlag!"

Keine Antwort. Auch Kara wusste, dass neue Piloten nicht gerade auf Bäumen wuchsen – zumal es im Universum auch einen Mangel an Bäumen gab – und dass Lee wirklich sein Bestes gab, um welche aufzutreiben. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Diese Geste sagte ihm: Er hatte fast gewonnen.

„Siehst Du? Komm schon, einen Versuch ist's wert. Du hast schon aus ganz anderen Kalibern Piloten gemacht, da wirst Du doch mit _kids_ klarkommen", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Kara an ihrer Ehre zu packen, hatte schon meistens funktioniert.

„Na schön, ich versuch's. Aber wenn sie sich nicht anständig benehmen oder sich kindisch aufführen, Lee … ich schwöre Dir … dann …"  
„… was dann?", fiel ihr Lee grinsend ins Wort. Sie gab sich geschlagen: „…Du bist unverbesserlich, Apollo!"  
„Du auch…", gab er zurück und fasste sie an ihren Schultern: „Hey, Du bist die beste Pilotenausbilderin, die ich kenne. Du hast sogar aus HotDog einen ganz passablen Viperpiloten gemacht, also, Deal?"

„Deal", antwortete sie, mit sich ergebendem Unterton.

Lee war zufrieden. Er hatte gewonnen. Diesesmal.

* * *

„Und wie läuft's?", fragte Racetrack beim Mittagessen. Sie und Sharon hatten sich gerade mit ihren Tabletts zu Kara gesetzt.

„Fragt besser nicht…", gab Kara zurück. Zwei Tage lang trainierte sie nun schon mit den Neulingen. Eine Gruppe von neun Leuten war das, drei Mädchen und sechs Jungs. Kara dachte noch immer in den Kategorien _boys and girls_ – für sie waren das wirklich Frischlinge, im allerbesten Wortsinn, _kids_. Allesamt gerade einmal knapp volljährig. Beim Tag der _initial attac_ der Zylonen waren sie gerade einmal Teenager gewesen. Gerade raus aus dem Puppen-Alter, sind sie vermutlich auf diese Teenie-Parties gegangen, haben die Musik dieser Boygroups gehört, die Kara nie hatte ausstehen können und hatten Sportler und Sänger angehimmelt. Ob auch ein _groupie_ von Sam darunter war? Kara verbannte den Gedanken an Sam Anders gleich wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Seit dem Pyramid Match waren sie sich gelegentlich über den Weg gelaufen, ein kurzes „Hallo" auf dem Flur, für ein „ _How are you_ " hatte es meistens schon nicht mehr gereicht. Sie hatte ihm scheinbar am Ende doch unmissverständlich deutlich gemacht, dass es nichts zu holen gab für den einstigen Pyramid-Star von Pikon.

Es war _das_ Gesprächsthema dieser Tage. Auf der Galactica wurden nun die jüngsten Piloten aller Zeiten ausgebildet. Diese Nachricht hatte es sogar in die Flottenmedien geschafft. Der Commander und Laura Roslin hatten sich schon rechtfertigen müssen, warum man so junge Leute nun in eine Viper ließ: „Adama und Roslin schicken unsere Zukunft in den Tod", hatte eines dieser Klatschblätter getitelt, „Kids zum Schutz der Flotte" war die Schlagzeile in den Radionachrichten gewesen. Die Ausbildung konnte niemals so lange dauern, wie sie es in Friedenszeiten getan hätte. Kara wusste das. Diese neun jungen Leute hatten einige Tage, vielleicht zwei, drei Wochen – je nachdem, wie übel die Zylonen in den kommenden Tagen mitspielen würden oder eben auch nicht – und dann mussten sie dahinaus in den Kampf. Kein Flugsimulator, keine Trockenübungen. Kein Welpenschutz, keine Schonfrist. Sie alle taten das freiwillig, sie alle lebten den Traum vom Fliegen, von der Schwerelosigkeit – aber für manche würde dieser Traum ein Alptraum werden, nicht alle würden es schaffen. Kara wusste das, und sie durfte das nicht auf ihre Arbeit mit ihnen abfärben lassen. Sie seufzte.

Kurz und knapp berichtete sie Racetrack und Sharon, wie anstregend ihre neue Gruppe war. „Wie ein Sack Flöhe…", kommentierte sie. „Die stellen Fragen, die hat noch keiner gestellt. Ich glaube, die meisten von ihnen sind einfach mental noch nicht reif genug…", sie seufzte nochmal, „…aber mach' das mal Lee klar. Der meint noch immer, in diesem unsortierten Kinderhaufen könnten ein bis zwei brauchbare Piloten abfallen."

Und zu allem Überfluss war heute auch noch „Instant-Tag" in der Mensa, will heißen: Es gab nur synthetisches Essen. „Ich fühl' mich wie im Kindergarten", lamentierte Kara weiter. Und als wenn das einer Bestätigung bedurft hätte, kamen die drei neuen Pilotenanwärterinnen auf ihren Tisch zu. Die drei schienen in ein besonders heiteres Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Cindy, großgewachsen, blonde Haare deutete, ob sie sich dazu setzen durften. Sie konnten es ihnen ja schlecht verbieten, dachte Kara und nickte ihnen zu – ihr Lächeln war genervt. Die drei setzten sich also „zu den großen" und kuderten weiter.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was Du meinst…", sagte Sharon.

Racetrack nickte verständnisvoll. „ _Poor_ Starbuck", dachte sie. Es schien ihr nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kara's Geduldsfaden reißen würde – der war bekanntermaßen nicht allzu strapazierfähig.

Samirah, Jody und Cindy – die drei _nuggets_ – glucksten herum wie auf einer Highschool Party, kicherten und warfen sich gegenseitig verträumte Blicke zu. Schnell wurde klar, worum es in ihrem Gespräch ging: Männer. _Galactica's pilots_. Und die drei versuchten noch nicht einmal leiser zu werden, oder sich die Hände vorzuhalten, um das im Stillen unter sich zu diskutieren. Auch wenn Kara, Sharon und Maggie das bei Leibe nicht hatten hören wollen, sie kamen gar nicht drum herum: „Ich hab den CAG gestern im Waschraum getroffen… _Lords_ , ich hab noch nie einen solchen Bizeps gesehen…", schwärmte Samirah. „Vom Sixpack mal gar nicht erst zu reden…" Bei der Bemerkung schüttelte sich Racetrack ganz automatisch und irritiert. „Auweia, mal schauen wie lange Starbuck sich das anhören würde", dachte sie. Sharon verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Proteinshake, hustete zweimal ehe sie die Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Kara blieb ruhig, zumindest für den Moment hatte es den Anschein. Die drei erfahrenen Pilotinnen tauschten schnelle, vielsagende und verständige Blicke: „Oh je … oh je, welch ein Niveau." Kara fixierte nun wieder einen imaginären Punkt auf ihrem Teller, als sie merkte, dass die Unterhaltung auf ebendiesem für sie kaum erträglichen Niveau weiterging.

„Narcho und Flat Top sind aber auch nicht ohne…", kommentierte Jody.

„Habt ihr gewusst, Felix Gaeta hat ein Drachen-Schlangen-Tattoo auf der Brust!", wieder Samirah.

„Nein, nicht Dein Ernst?", erwiderten die beiden anderen mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig: „Woher weißt Du das?", hakte Cindy nach und zwinkerte ihrer Kameradin vielsagend zu.

„Tja, das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne, was…", Sharon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das eine leere Andeutung, ein reiner Bluff war. Jeder hier wusste, dass Felix dieses Tattoo hatte, dafür musste man sich nun wirklich nicht unter seiner Decke herumgetrieben haben. Außerdem, Felix und eines dieser Kinder? _Never_. Was war das für diese drei Mädchen? Ein Spiel? Eine Brautschau? _Seemed to be._

„Ihr habt Euch bisher scheinbar nur die Piloten angeschaut…", Jodie machte eine rhetorische Kunstpause, fuhr dann aber gleich fort: „Umso besser für mich. Jammer hat mich nämlich gestern _so_ angeschaut … ich glaub der steht auf mich!", _chuckle_.

„Jammer?", fragte Samirah.

„Ja, der hübsche Dunkelhaarige aus der Deck Crew…", antwortete Jodie.

„Du meinst aber nicht den Deck Chief, oder?", Samriah konnte den Namen scheinbar immer noch nicht zuordnen.

„Nein … nicht den Chief … der ist doch … naja, egal … Jammer ist viel attraktiver und er ist nicht so muffig wie der Chief", erklärte Jodie.

Der Chief, muffig? Das wurde ja immer besser, dachte Racetrack. Und ob Jammer sie wirklich _so_ angeschaut hatte, wagte sie auch zu bezweifeln. Zumindest heute Morgen hatte er ihr und Skulls noch erzählt, dass er noch nie eine so nervige _nugget_ -Gruppe zum Einweisen gehabt hätte wie die aktuelle. Gerade an der Stelle der Unterhaltung, als Racetrack schon dachte, das Niveau könne nicht weiter absinken, passierte genau das doch.

„Ihr könnt sagen, was ihr wollt, aber Apollo ist mit Abstand das _hottie_ unter den _hotties_ …", kicherte Samirah. Bitte was? Sharon war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. _Hottie_ unter den _hotties_? Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthaus loszuprusten.

„Sein _callsign_ hat er sicher nicht umsonst bekommen…", gluckste Cindy.

„Das glaube ich auch…", gab Jodie zurück: „Apollo – _god of healing, sun and light_ , _figther and avenger_ , mit dem Ideal eines _perfect body_. Da hat sich wohl wer was gedacht bei der Wahl des _callsigns_."

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie er so ist … _how he feels like_ …", sagte Samirah, als wäre es das Beiläufigste und Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Nein, die drei hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, an wessen Tisch sie saßen, dachte Racetrack und stand auf. Spätestens jetzt wurde es brenzlich. Auch wenn da _offiziell_ zwischen Starbuck und Apollo nichts war, so war doch allen auf diesem Schiff klar, dass beide nicht _available_ waren. Auf diesem Schiff gab es ungeschriebene Gesetze. _Period_. Eines davon lautete: Finger weg von Apollo, außer man legte Wert auf eine ausführliche Prügelei mit Starbuck. Andersherum galt das natürlich ganz genauso. Dass Kara bei Apollo beizeiten seinen männlichen Beschützerinstikt weckte, war ein offenes Geheimnis auf der Galactica – und inzwischen genierten sich die beiden scheinbar auch nicht mehr, das zu zeigen. Sein Arm auf der Nackenlehne über ihrer Schulter im Aufenthalsraum, ihr Anlehnen an seinen Oberkörper nach einer langen CAP – allen war klar, dass das keine _big-brother-little-sister_ -Sache war. Nicht erst seit dieser Sache auf der Pegasus, von der ohnehin nur ein paar wenige auf der Galactica wussten, und auch nicht erst Starbuck's Entführung durch Leoben. Ach ja, und dann war da noch der _Colonial Day_ gewesen…Starbuck und Apollo, davon ließ man die Finger, schon alleine um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

Racetrack schüttelte sich. Ihr war dieser Kindergarten zu peinlich. Definitiv. Sie war froh, nichts mit diesen _girlies_ zu schaffen zu haben. Zumindest für's erste. Sollten die irgendwann Einweisungen in einen Raptor erhalten, konnten sich Sharon oder Crashdown darum kümmern. Sie nicht!

Tennie-Schwärmereien. _Poor_ Starbuck, dachte sie nochmal. Die sollten sich lieber auf die Knöpfe in ihren Vipern konzentrieren, lernen da draußen zu überleben, wenn man von einem zylonischen Jäger ins Fadenkreuz genommen wurde und in Chief Tyrol's ölige Schraub-Schule gehen, um sich im Notfall auch mal selbst mit ihrem Vogel helfen zu können, anstatt hier die Kerle untereinander zu verteilen – wohlgemerkt, Kerle, die zum Teil gar nicht (mehr) zu vergeben waren. Nur hatte das den Frischlingen scheinbar noch niemand gesagt. Sie war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis diese ungeschriebenen Gesetze zu ihnen durchgedrungen waren.  
„Warte Racetrack, ich komm' mit", sagte Sharon und folgte ihrer Co-Pilotin. „Das hier wird mir definitiv zu dumm. Starbuck?"

Kara saß da, Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt und drehte ihr Messer auf der Klinge im Kreis. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte heißen: „Ich bleibe noch. Ich will wissen, wer von den dreien sich für welchen männlichen Pilotenkollegen entscheiden wird."

„Bis später", sagte sie bloß, mit beiden Ohren weiter der ungebremsten Unterhaltung ihrer _nuggets_ folgend.

Racetrack und Sharon waren noch nicht ganz bei der Tür hinaus, da kam Lee herein. Seine Schicht im CIC hatte etwas länger gedauert als gedacht. Aber an Tagen mit _synthetic-food_ war es auch egal, als einer der letzten zum Essen zu kommen. Da blieb immer genügend übrig. Er füllte sein Tablett mit irgendwelchem Matsch, der laut Auszeichnung nach Erdbeere und Rhabarber schmecken sollte – künstliche Armonen in künstlichen Eiweißen, welch eine Gaumenfreude, dachte er – und ging zu Kara's Tisch.  
Er hatte gerade das Tablett abgestellt, doch ehe er sich setzen konnte, war die aufgesprungen und hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Lee war irritiert: „Wofür war das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Hatte er etwas verpasst?  
„Dafür, dass Du der beste CAG der Welt bist…", antwortete sie, _Starbuck-grin on her face_. Für die _nuggets_ an ihrem Tisch musste es aussehen, wie ein freudiges, strahlendes Lächeln. Lee wusste, dass es das nicht war. Vielleicht war er Einzige auf diesem Schiff, aber er wusste wie ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Kara-Lächeln aussah, und das hier, das war defintiv keines. Kara führte irgendetwas im Schilde.  
„Ähm, Kara…", begann Lee: „Bei Flat Tops tausendster Landung warst Du dir noch absolut sicher, dass ich der lausigste CAG _in the history of colonial fleet_ bin…", er kam nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Kara's Lippen auf den seinen.

„Hmmm?"

„Und dafür, dass Du mir jeden Tag das Bett anwärmst…", hauchte sie, allerdings so deutlich hörbar, dass Lee klar war, dass diese Aussage nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Okay, dachte er. Kara wollte spielen. Warum auch immer, aber sie wollte spielen und er spielte das Spiel mit, erwiederte ihren Kuss und brachte seine Hände an ihre Hüften. Sie küsste ihn nochmals zart auf die Wange und verließ mit den Worten „ _See you later flyboy_ ", den Raum. _What? Flyboy?_

Lee blinzelte kurz, so als wollte er sich versichern, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, und setzte sich dann zu den drei neuen Pilotenanwärterinnen an den Tisch: „Und, wie war Euer Training heute?", fragte er.

* * *

„Okay, wer bist Du und was hast Du mit Starbuck gemacht", Lee ließ die Tür zu ihrem Quartier demonstrativ schwungvoll ins Schloss knallen. Kara saß im Bett, an die Rückwand gelehnt, ein Buch in der Hand. Sie sollte nur wissen, dass er sauer war.  
„Wie? Hat Dir die kleine Einlage vorhin nicht gefallen?", fragte sie provktativ zurück, ohne auch nur den Blick aus dem Buch zu heben. Die Unschulds-Tour, dachte Lee. Aber nicht mit ihm. Nicht heute: „ _Stop it_!", schrie er.

„ _Stop what_?", kam von Kara zurück, ebenfalls ungehalten, laut. Sie warf das Buch zur Seite – egal ob es Knicke und Eselsohren gab – und fixierte ihn. Es war mal wieder soweit, dachte Kara. Beide aufgebracht, beide vergriffen sich im Ton und beide wussten, dass dieser Abend auf der Krankenstation enden konnte. Das, was nun folgen würde, würde über den gesamten Flur zu hören sein. Keiner von beiden machte sich etwas daraus. Ihre Kollegen wussten, dass Starbuck und Apollo sich regelmäßig heftig zofften – und die meisten glaubten, dass die beiden es brauchten, wie eine reinigende Heilung. _Katharsis_. Kara seufzte innerlich, ja es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen sie hätten Karten ausgeben können.

„ _Playing with me, Kara. I a your toy_!", Lee rang sichtlich nach Fassung: „Ich bin nicht Dein Spielzeug, das Du nach Belieben heiß machen und dann wieder in die Ecke stellen kannst!" Keine Redaktion von Kara. „Ich hab' keinen An- und Ausschalter, auch wenn Du das vielleicht gerne hättest", schob Lee nach, die Stimme hart. Da schwang Kara ihre Beine aus dem Bett und wandte sich zur Tür. „Nein Kara, so haben wir nicht gewettet", dachte Lee, griff nach dem schweren Abschenbecher, der am Tisch stand und donnerte ihn an die Tür: „Keiner von uns beiden verlässt diesen Raum, bevor das nicht geklärt ist. _Period!_ " Lee hatte es kommen sehen. Kara's erster Impuls in einem dieser Streits war immer derselbe: weglaufen. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sie schon unsanft an den Armen gepackt und sie zu Boden gerangelt, an die Wand gedrängt und sie mit beiden Händen so festgehalten, dass am Ende blaue Flecken geblieben waren. Auch wenn Kara das nicht gerne zugab, aber rein körperlich war sie ihm unterlegen. Und Lee nutzte diese seine Überlegenheit nicht gerne aus – aber manchmal ließ sie ihm keine Wahl dazu. Heute hatte er im Affekt also nach diesem Aschenbecher gegriffen. Der hatte eine saubere Delle in der Tür hinterlassen.

Kara schluckte. Lee war definitiv sauer. _Mad. Furious._ Er hatte noch nie mit Gegenständen nach ihr geworfen. Lee war der geduldigste Mensch, den sie kannte, abgesehen von seinem Vater vielleicht, aber heute schien sie den Bogen tatsächlich überspannt zu haben. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Frak_ …

„Lee, _I am a screw-up_ , das solltest Du langsam wissen", sagte sie, _trying to calm herself down, to regain control of her breathing_ und über ihre Stimme, die zitterte. Als er den Aschenbecher geworfen hatte, war sie erschrocken zusammengefahren und auf halben Weg zur Tür stehen geblieben. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Und sie fragte sich, ob das nun gerade ein Vor- oder ein Nachteil war.

„Das ist kein Argument", gab Lee barsch zurück. Schweigen. So, Kara war also in der Trotzphase. Na schön, dachte er. Wenn sie nicht freiwillig mit der Sprache herausrückte, dann würde er wohl etwas nachbohren müssen.

„Warum Kara? Was war das heute Mittag und vor allem, was war das dann am Nachmittag im _Briefing Room_?", er atmete einmal schwer durch und fuhr dann fort: „Erst küsst Du mich _in fort of the entire squadorn_ und dann zeigst Du mir die kalte Schulter, würdigst mich keines Blickes und stellst mich vor den _nuggets_ hin, wie einen Vollidioten…"

Es folgte wieder eine kurze Stille. Kara schien noch nicht bereit, etwas zu dieser Sache zu sagen. „ _You know that I am ridicuosly in love with you, right_?", sagte Lee, seine Stimme jetzt deutlich ruhiger, fast schon wieder sanft. Er hatte einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht, sie an den Schultern gegriffen. Wenn er in den vergangenen Monaten eines gelernt hatte, dann dass man bei Kara mit Stursinn und harten Worten meistens nicht wirklich viel ausrichten konnte – und trotzdem kam es manchmal genau dazu. Er kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, seine Antworten aus ihr heraus zu schütteln, aber sein Griff war dieses Mal nicht fest, nicht grob, weil er wusste, eine solche Aktion würde nichts bringen.

„ _And you know that it's mutual…_ ", Kara's Erwiederung war bestenfalls ein leises Flüstern. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Lee es in seiner Rage überhaupt gehört hatte, die zweifelsfrei noch immer da war, bedrohlich zwischen ihnen schwebte, auch wenn Lee's Ton sich beruhigt hatte. Und genau das brachte die Situation abermals zum kippen.

„Lee … _frak_ … was willst Du hören?", ihre Stimme hatte jetzt klar in den Starbuck-Angriffsmodus geschaltet. _His confession_ und die ihre, seine Sanftheit, seine Nähe und seine Hände an ihren Schultern – all das überforderte sie gerade so sehr, dass sie sich am liebsten freigeprügelt hätte.  
„Ich will wissen, warum ich scheinbar gut genug bin, Dich jede Nacht warmzuhalten, Du aber nicht mit der Wimper zuckst, mich vor den Frischlingen lächerlich zu machen, indem Du meine Autorität als CAG untergräbst…", gab Lee zurück und ließ ihre Schultern los. Egal, wie er es heute auch anpackte, es war scheinbar falsch. Er hatte das Gefühl, egal wie viel er sagte, wie viel er von ihr forderte, er kam keinen Schritt weiter.

„Das hab ich nicht getan…", sagte Kara. Jetzt klang sie entrüstet. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein, ihr so etwas vorzuhalten?

„So nein? Und wie dann soll ich den Kommentar verstehen, dass Namen und _bloodlines_ einiges zur Beförderung beitragen können?", Kara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es falsch war, ungerecht, das zu sagen, dass Lee keineswegs nur der CAG war, weil er der Sohn des Commanders war, sondern dass er sich sein Abzeichen mehr als redlich verdient hatte, und sie hatte es im selben Augenblick auch schon bereut als es über ihre Lippen gekommen war, aber da war es zu spät gewesen.

„Fehlt ja gerade noch, dass Du den Mädels rätst, sich hochzuschlafen…", Lee hatte keine Ahnung davon, aber er hatte den wunden Punkt, den eigentlichen Punkt dieser Diskussion getroffen und den Grund, weswegen Kara so _mad_ war. Kara, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden hatte, wirbelte nun herum. Augenblicklich hatte sie sich vor ihm aufgebaut: „Genau das werde ich tun, und weißt Du was…" ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Brust: „… und ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Sie beim CAG damit anfangen sollen. Ich bin mir sicher, mindesten wird das Angebot gerne annehmen, _Apollo_!" Ihre Augen funkelten. Die seltsame Betonung seines _callsigns_ irritierte ihn. Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick konnte Lee nicht zuordnen. Was war das? Da war nicht nur Wut, Streitsucht und Zorn. Konnte das, nein, nein, er musste sich täuschen, er musste das missinterpretieren, aber dann war sein Mund doch schneller als seine Gedanken: „Bei den Göttern … Kara, Du bist _eifersüchtig_?", es kam viel zu sehr wie ein Vorwurf anstatt einer Feststellung aus seinem Mund: „Eifersüchtig … auf dieses _Kind_?"

Ihre Ohrfeige traf ihn unvermittelt. Und während er noch nach seiner linken brennenden Wange tastete, war Kara schon bei der Tür hinaus.

* * *

Als Kara zwei Stunden später zurückkam, war ihr Bett leer. Lee war nicht da. Sie hätte es sich denken können. _Never go to bed angry_ , lautete eine ihrer Abmachungen. Lee schien sich daran zu halten. Nein, er würde nicht in seine alte Koje im Pilotenquartier gegangen sein, alleine schon um den fragenden Blicken der anderen auszuweichen. Andererseits gewundert hätte sich wohl niemand. Sie musste grinsen. Sie beide, der _running-gag_ auf diesem Schiff. Auf scheinbar öffentliche Liebesbekundungen folgten jedes Mal binnen Stunden Ohrfeigen und lautstarte Auseinandersetzungen, nicht selten auch öffentlich. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht ins Pilotenquartier gegangen war. Sie hatte eine andere Ahnung, wo sie ihn finden würde.

Auf dem Weg zum Hangardeck kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihre gerade eben stattgefundene Unterhaltung mit Helo. Er hatte sie im Trainingsraum gefunden. „Lass mich raten … Apollo.", keine Frage, nicht mal eine rhetorische, sondern eine Feststellung.

Zuerst hatte sie keine Antwort gegeben, sondern weiter auf den Punching-Ball eingeschlagen. Ihre Hände spürte sie schon länger nicht mehr. Helo hatte den Ball aufgefangen und seitlich hervorgeschaut. „Hey, Kara – so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein. Also, was hast Du angestellt?", hatte er wissen wollen.

„Nichts…", hatte sie motzig zurückgegeben.

„Und deswegen prügelst Du auf den Sandsack hier ein, als wenn es kein Morgen gebe?", Helo hatte ungläubig gegrinst. „Kara, komm schon, das geht besser … also, was ist passiert?" „ _Frakkkk_ … Helo, bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar?", hatte sie gefragt.

„Erstens ja, zumindest für mich und zweitens, vielleicht erinnerst Du dich, ich war bei Eurer Auseinandersetzung heute Nachmittag dabei… und so wie ich Euch zwei Herzchen kenne, hatte das ein Nachspiel. Also, raus mit der Sprache…", sie kannte Helo und sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht locker lassen würde, ehe sie ihm eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung für ihr Verhalten serviert hatte. Was soll's, hatte sie gedacht. Früher oder später wäre er sowieso dahintergekommen. Spätestens, wenn Sharon ihm von der Begegnung am Mittagstisch erzählen würde, hätte Helo mühelos eins und eins zusammenzählen können.

Kurz und bündig hatte sie Helo anschließend von ihrem Streit im Quartier berichtet, davon dass Lee den Aschenbecher an die Wand gedonnert hatte, die Tür nun eine Delle hatte, davon dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, mit seiner Bezichtigung, sie sei eifersüchtig. Was war nur in sie gefahren, dass sie das einfach so zugab?

„Man man man … Kara, ihr zwei macht's Euch schon nicht leicht…", Helo hatte zugehört, ohne sie zu unterbrechen und am Ende nur resignierend den Kopf geschüttelt. Kara hatte sich inzwischen an der Wand auf den Boden gesetzt: „Ich weiß…", hatte sie hervorgebracht. „Auch wenn ich jetzt Gefahr laufe, Dir in den Rundschlag zu geraten, aber Kara: _Stop it._ Hört endlich auf damit, alle beide." Ein fragender, fast schon unsicherer Blick. Es war das zweite Mal in ziemlich kurzer Zeit, dass sie diese beiden Wörter in Kombination hörte.  
„ _Stop hurting each other._ Ihr seid beide _head-over-heels_ ineinander, da hilft kein Streiten und kein Zaudern, kein Prügeln und auch kein Weglaufen, Kara. Oder glaubst Du, Apollo wird deine Launen und Anfälle auf ewig aushalten?" Kara hatte jetzt den Blick gesenkt. Helo, der ihr die Leviten las. Mal wieder. Sie schämte sich. Auch weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Lee war der geduldigste und vielleicht auch gutmütigste Mensch, den sie kannte. Was sie betraf war er eigentlich viel zu nachsichtig. Fast schon stoisch nahm er ihre Schreianfälle, ihre Wutausbrüche und ihre Zickereien hin – hatte sie gerade _Zickerei_ gedacht? Ohje, soweit war das also schon mit ihr. Aber Helo hatte Recht, niemand machte das ewig mit. Und an diesem Nachmittag, hatte sie den Bogen definitiv überspannt. „Ich hab's übertrieben, nicht wahr?", hatte sie schließlich gefragt.

„Das ist noch sehr freundlich ausgedrückt … der Einzige in diesem Universum, der so verrückt ist, nach so einer Aktion überhaupt zurück zu kommen, ist Apollo.", hatte Helo geantwortet.  
Kara's Blick war immer fragender, immer unsicherer geworden: „Jetzt schau' nicht so betröppelt drein, der kommt schon wieder … der liebt Dich nämlich genauso abgrundgöttisch wie Du ihn.", und mit einem Rempler in die Seite hatte er versucht seine Freundin aufzuheitern.

„Danke, Helo."

„Wofür?"

„Für's Kopfwaschen."

* * *

Kara ließ ihren Blick über das Hangardeck streifen. Es war relativ ruhig hier. Lediglich an ein paar wenigen Maschinen wurde noch gerabeitet. Lee konnte sie nicht sehen. Seine Viper Mark VII stand in ihrer Parkbucht und sah ziemlich einsatzbereit aus.

„Hey, Starbuck, auch einen Drink?", Tyrol und seine Crew standen neben einer Viper. Jammer hatte eine Flasche Schnaps in der Hand, Cally hielt ihr ein Glas entgegen: „Da sag' ich nicht nein…", antwortete Kara und gesellte sich dazu.  
„Hab ich's doch gewusst…", kommtierte der Chief und schenkte ein. Kara nippte, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Ein besonders guter Jahrgang Chief" und fügte dann an: „Hat jemand von Euch Apollo gesehen?"

„Mhm, den hast Du gerade verpasst. Der hat an seiner Viper geschraubt, bis vor etwa fünf Minuten", antwortete Tyrol.

„Geschraubt?", warf Seelix ein, die auf einer Werkzeugkiste saß: „Traktiert hat er sie."

„Wo ist er hin?", wollte Kara wissen und versuchte die Unruhe in sich zu überspielen, in dem sie Jammer ihr Glas zum Auffüllen hinhielt.

„In Richtung Observation Deck", sagte der Chief.

„Aber nicht allein…", fügte Jammer an. Ein fragender Starbuck-Blick in die Runde, der sagte: Her mit der Erklärung oder ich schlage zu.

„Dieses dunkelhaarige _nugget_ … wie heißt sie noch gleich…", begann Jammer.

„Samirah", warf Cally ein und leerte ihr Glas.

„…genau die, hat scheinbar einen Narren an ihrem CAG gefressen", vervollständigte Jammer. „Sieht ganz so aus, klebt an ihm, wie eine Klette", sagte Seelix.

„Tja, und Apollo ist viel zu _polite_ und _gentle_ um sie gewaltsam abzuschütteln…", grinste der Chief.

„Apollo vielleicht", dachte Kara und vervollständigte im Geist _but I am not_. „Danke, dann werd ich mal sehen, ob er Hilfe braucht…", Kara stellte ihr Glas einen Tick zu hart auf die Werkzeugkiste neben ihnen und marschierte schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Mir schwant nichts Gutes", meinte Jammer. Der Rest der Zurückgebliebenen nickte.

Außer Sichtweite der Deck Crew gingen Kara's Schritte in einen flotten Trab über. Eine Kara Thrace lief keinem Kerl hinterher, noch nicht einmal wenn er Lee Adama hieß – nunja, zumindest sollte es nach Möglichkeit außer ihr niemand wissen. Sie wurde schneller. „ _Frak_ …", dachte Kara. Ihr Kopf hämmerte, sie war außer Stande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was zum Donner wollte er auf dem Oberservation Deck? Und warum war er mit diesem _kid_ dorthin gegangen? _Bitch_ , dachte Kara. „Glaubst Du, Apollo wird Deine Launen auf ewig ertragen", hatte Helo eben gesagt. Sie würde ihn doch nicht in die Arme dieser … dieses Kindes getrieben haben? _Frak_ …

* * *

„Du kommst öfter hierher?", fragte Samirah.

„Hmmm … ab und zu", gab Lee nüchtern zurück. _The hell_ , wo hatte er sich hier nur hinein manövriert?! Er hatte sein – _ihr_ – Quartier verlassen, weil an schlafen ohnehin nicht zu denken war. Er hatte zuerst versucht, ein Buch zu lesen, hatte aber schnell gemerkt, dass er sich nicht auf die Wörter und Sätze darin hatte konzentrieren konnte. Nach fünf Seiten, von denen er inhaltlich nichts mitgenommen hatte, hatte er aufgegeben, hatte die Eselsohren, die hineingekommen waren, als Kara vorhin das Buch in die Ecke geschmissen hatte, ausgestrichen und es dann beiseitegelegt, hatte sich seine Jacke geschnappt und war zum Hangardeck gegangen. Schraubenschlüssel und Zange würden es ihm wenigstens nicht übel nehmen, wenn er sie heute Abend etwas grober als sonst anpacken würde. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Hydraulik im Bauch seiner Viper zu kontrollieren, als ein Paar Füße vor ihm erschienen war. Zuerst hatte er gehofft, es könnte Kara sein, hatte aber sofort gesehen, dass sie es nicht war. Viel zu schmal, zu untrainiert, Kara's Beine hatten ganz andere Muskeln.  
„Kann ich helfen, Apollo", hatte sie gesagt und ihm nächsten Augenblick hatte sich Samirah unter seine Viper gebückt. Und was hatte er getan? Statt einem „Nein , Danke" war ein „Ja, den 10er Schlüssel, bitte" über seine Lippen gekommen. Sie hatte sich kurz umgesehen, den Schlüssel – den einzigen der dalag, so gesehen war es nicht schwer gewesen, den richtigen zu erwischen – gegriffen und ihn ihm gereicht.  
Mit einem kurzen „Danke" hatte er die letzten Schrauben der Verkleidung nachgezogen und war mit den Worten „So, fertig" unter seiner Viper hervorgekrochen, anstatt einfach noch ein bisschen weiterzuwerkeln und zu hoffen, dass sie wieder gehen würde. Samriah hatte vor ihm gestanden, mit erwartungsvollen Augen. _Frak_ …  
„Arbeitet der CAG immer so lange?", hatte sie wissen wollen.

„Manchmal", hatte er kurz angebunden zurückgegeben. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung beenden. Er wusste, wenn er eine Chance auf schnelle Aussöhnung mit Kara haben wollte, dann musste er das hier beenden. So langsam ging ihm nämlich ein Licht auf, was Kara vorhin gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hatte, _eine_ würde das Angebot gerne annehmen. Er wollte eine Distanz zwischen ihnen schaffen, wollte ihr klipp und klar sagen, dass er der CAG und sie eine Pilotenanwärterin war, mehr nicht, er hätte sie barsch zurückweisen können, hätte sie fies von der Seite anreden können, hätte ihr eine extra Schicht aufbrummen können, mit welcher Ausrede auch immer, aber das war nun auch nicht gerade seine Spezialität. Lee hatte sich hilflos gefühlt, und irgendwie war diese Unterhaltung dann in eine falsche Richtung gelaufen, in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Irgendwann hatte er sich auf dem Weg zum _Oberservation Deck_ befunden. Er hatte geglaubt, sie damit abschütteln zu können. Dieses Deck war das erste gewesen, was ihm eingefallen war, aber es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Denn Samirah hatte freudig geantwortet, dass sie dort noch nie gewesen sei und ob sie denn mitkommen dürfe. Ob das nun eine Lüge war oder nicht, er hatte es ihr ja schlecht verbieten können. So, und hier standen sie nun und zu Lee's Überraschung und Unbehagen waren sie alleine. Und er hatte sich noch vor der Tür Gedanken gemacht, wie das nun wieder aussehen würde, Apollo, der CAG und das _nugget_ , abends auf dem Observation Deck. _Frak_ , normalerweise wimmelte es hier doch um diese Zeit von Sterneguckern…

„Ein schöner Ort, um alleine zu sein … oder zu zweit", Samirah machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „ _Frak_ …", dachte Lee. Er hatte es ja befürchtet. Das war eine glatte Lüge gewesen, sie wusste ganz genau, wo das Observation Deck lag und dass es vor allem für Zweisamkeiten gerne genutzt wurde. Wo waren nur Billy und Dee, wenn man sie brauchte? Oder wenigstens Racetrack und HotDog – wollte denn heute Abend gar niemand kuscheln? Außer Samirah? Das war inzwischen offensichtlich. Sie hatte Hoffnungen. Pläne vielmehr. Und vermutlich hatte sie seine ungeschickte Ausflucht mit dem Oberservation Deck völlig falsch interpretiert. Wie konnte man auch nur so dämlich sein, Lee ärgerte sich über sich selbst. _Frak_ , warum hatte er nicht gesagt, er hätte noch im CIC zu tun. Nun, dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Und Samirah schien eine Frau der Taten zu sein. Kein Fackeln, keine Hemmungen. Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren und die ungewohnt ungestörte Situation in diesem Raum nahm sie scheinbar als Wink des Schicksals. Mit den Worten „Starbuck blufft, nicht wahr…", schob sie ihre Hände rechts und links unter seine offene Jacke an seine Lenden. _She wanted into his pants_ – kein Zweifel. „Warum sollte ein Mann sich mit ihr abgeben, wenn er Besseres haben kann … und ein Mann wie Du kann immer besseres haben…, _o_ ", seltsame Betonung. Schon wieder. Was hatten sie denn heute nur alle mit seinem _callsign_? Ihre Augen voll Erwartung, spitzte ihre Zunge kurz zwischen den vollen Lippen hervor. Nein, Samirah war wirklich keine, die lange hinterm Berg hielt, dachte Lee noch und spürte im nächsten Augenblick schon, wie sie deutlich an seinen Tanks zog, um sie aus der Hose zu bekommen. „Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, Samirah…", ob er überzeugt klang?

„Das glaube ich auch!", Kara lehnte in der Tür, Arme verschränkt, _evil-Starbuck-glance on her face_ : „Erstens, Starbuck blufft nie, merk' Dir das, und zweitens: _Get out of here, ASAP_ …"  
Lee atmete erleichtert auf. Ein vielsagender Blick in Richtung Starbuck genügte und Samirah hatte scheinbar verstanden, denn sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ließ Lee los und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie an der Tür angekommen war, flüsterte Kara: „ _You'll never ever know, how he feels like…_ ", damit schien ihr alles gesagt.

Kara trat zu Lee. Sein Blick sagte „Danke."

„Wie sollen wir denn den Krieg gewinnen, wenn der CAG schon nicht mehr mit Kindern fertig wird?", er merkte es sofort, ihre Stimmung war deutlich leichter als zuvor. Sie war nicht mehr bissig, nicht mehr _in the mood for fighting_ , ihre Wut war verraucht.  
„Kara…" / „Lee…", begannen beide gleichzeitig.  
„Ich zuerst, Lee.", beharrte Kara: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Dich nicht ohrfeigen, ich wollte Dich heute Nachmittag nicht bloßstellen, es ist nur … Du hattest recht: Ich war … bin … eifersüchtig auf dieses Kind."  
„Du weißt, dass Du keinen Grund dazu hast, oder?", antwortete er sachte.  
Ihr stummes Nicken war ihm Antwort genug.  
„Hmm… es ist nur … ich weiß, es ist egoistisch, aber ich will Dich nicht teilen Lee, mit niemanden. Ich will…"  
„Ssschh …", mit Daumen und Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn vorsichtig an: „Egoistisch ja, aber auch ehrlich. Und Kara, weißt Du, dass Du _frakking_ süß bist, wenn Du eifersüchtig bist?" Bitte was? Süß? „Lee … sag' das nochmal und Du hast ein blaues Auge. Ich bin nich S, verstanden?!"

 _Frak_ , diese blauen Augen, diese Tiefe, diese Sanftheit: „Doch bist Du…"

Aus ihrer beider Grinsen wurde ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lachen. Und in dem Moment wussten sie beiden: alles gut. Das mit ihnen, das war wieder in Ordnung.

„Gut, und da wir diesen sonst so gutbesuchten Raum ausnahmsweise mal für uns alleine haben, würde ich vorschlagen wir tun das, was alle anderen hier auch tun…", sie blickte ihn fragend an. Was meinte Lee damit? „Gemütlich machen und Sterne beobachten und von einer besseren Zukunft träumen…", sagte er und drückte Kara in den Sessel hinter ihnen.  
„ _Bright shiny futures are overrated_ …", kommentiere Kara.  
„Sei nicht so destruktiv…", er ließ sich daneben nieder, klappte die Armlehne zwischen ihnen hoch, streckte sich aus und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss: „So, jetzt passt's…"  
„Lee? Wenn jemand rein kommt?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Dann wird er denken: Nichts Neues, Starbuck und Apollo sind wieder in der Kuschel-Phase.", gab Lee nüchtern zurück. Eine Zeit lang betrachteten die beiden die vorbei ziehenden Sterne. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen, aber irgendwann hatten ihre Finger angefangen mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Sie drehte kleine Schrauben mit ihnen, strich sie dann wieder glatt, _and started curling again_.  
„Lee…wegen vorhin…"  
„ _No take-backs_ , Kara."  
„ _No take-backs_?"  
„ _No take-backs_.", damit erschien den beiden alles gesagt.  
Was auch immer es bedeuten würde.

„Sag mal, wenn wir die Erde erreicht haben, was tun wir dann?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Was _wir_ dann tun? Wir bauen uns eine Hütte, ich gehe auf die Jagd und bring das Abendessen heim…", Lee schien ganz genaue Pläne für die Zukunft – _their future_ – zu haben.  
„Was macht Dich so sicher, dass ich dann weiterhin mit DIR unter einem Dach leben will, wenn ich erst mal die Wahl dazu habe?", sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Er sagte ihr: Ich weiß das ganz genau, uns zwei bringt nichts mehr auseinander.  
„Lee…ich kann aber nicht kochen…", flüsterte Kara kleinlaut.  
„Ich schon…", sagte er und abermals an diesem Abend verlor sie sich in seinen Augen.

Gaetas Stimme riss sie im nächsten Augenblick aus ihrer verträumten Zukunftsplanung: „ _Action stations. Action stations. This is no drill_ …"  
„Ich fürchte die Einrichtung müssen wir uns wann anders überlegen", Lee war schon aufgesprungen: „ _So far for today_ …", er zog Kara mit einer Hand hoch und die beiden stürzten bei der Tür hinaus.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich mach's den beiden schon auch nicht leicht ... seid gespannt, wie es weiter geht. Warning: Im nächsten Kapitel wird's wieder ein bisschen "dunkler", nichts für schwache Nerven!

Eure PoV


	22. Boarded

**Boarded ~ Geentert**

Auf den Gängen herrschte das heillose Chaos. Wie immer, wenn die roten Alarmlichter blinkten und Gaeta ihnen zum wiederholten Male über die Lautsprecher zurief, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine Übung handelte: _This is not a drill._ Wiederhole. _Not a drill._ Frauen und Männer stolperten hektisch und ungeschickt rechts und links aus den Quartieren auf die Gänge, manche schlüpften gerade noch in ihre Uniformen-Jacken, andere kämpften noch mit den Schnürsenkeln. Weil manche da- andere dorthin mussten, gab es keine wirkliche Hauptbewegungsrichtung. Ständig musste man ausweichen, um nicht mit irgendjemandem zusammen zu stoßen – was auch häufig genug vorkam.  
„Wohin?", fragte Kara. Lee war vom leichten Jog-Schritt in einen schnellen Trab übergegangen. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es eilig war. „Hangar oder CIC?"  
„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mein Bauch sagt ganz deutich: CIC.", Kara nickte. Sie vertraute Lee, sie verließ sich auf ihn. Wenn er eine Ahnung hatte, dann folgte sie ihm, ohne wenn und aber, ohne Nachfragen. Solange Apollo und Starbuck zusammen blieben, waren sie sicher.  
„HotDog und Kat sind auf CAP, die haben das hoffentlich im Griff…", sagte sie. Lee nickte. Er hatte gute Piloten, das wusste er. Er konnte ihnen etwas zutrauen. Er und Starbuck mussten nicht immer diejenigen sein, die selbst eingriffen da draußen.

* * *

Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie ins CIC kamen, erschütterte ein schwerer Einschlag das Schiff, brachte die Galactica ins Wanken. Einige purzelten übereinander, Commander Adama stützte sich am Tisch in der Mitte ab. „Was war das?", rief Colonel Tigh.  
„Galactica, hier HotDog. Ihr seid getroffen. Wiederhole, ihr seid getroffen."  
„Geht das auch genauer…?", fluchte Tigh vor sich hin. _Getroffen_ konnte vieles bedeuten, die Spannweite lag irgendwo zwischen einer weiteren Delle in der Außenhaut des Schiffs und einer Katastrophe. Es hatte definitiv seine Nachteile, wenn man nicht sah, was außerhalb des Schiffes vor sich ging, dachte Tigh.  
„Ein schwerer Jäger ist auf das stillgelegte Museumsdeck gestürzt…", informierte HotDog.  
Fast gleichzeitig kam Kat's Stimmer über den Funk:„Galactica, hier Kat. Alle Angreifer eleminiert. Wiederhole: Alle Angreifer eleminiert. DRADIS _clear_. Keine weiteren Zylonen zu sehen."  
„Seltam…", murmelte der Commander, als Lee und Kara zu ihm traten. Seine Stirn lag in Falten. Noch war nichts zu sehen, was an Freude oder Erleichterung über einen erneut überstandenen Zylonen-Angriff denken ließ: „HotDog, wie ist die Lage auf dem Museumsdeck?", wollte er wissen. „Feuer?"  
„Negativ. Keine Flammen. Aber ziemlich viel Rauch, ich kann kaum etwas erkennen…", gab HotDog zurück.  
Lee griff nach einem Headset: „War der Jäger getroffen?", fragte er unvermittelt. Kara zwinkerte kurz. Was? Wieso war das wichtig? Commander und XO schauten ihn ebenfalls irritiert von der Seite an. Was sollte die Frage? Wenn der Jäger auf das Deck gestürzt war, dann war er vermutlich getroffen, oder etwa nicht?  
„Schwer zu sagen, Apollo. Ich hab ihn nicht im Visir gehabt…", antwortete HotDog.  
„Ich auch nicht", meldete sich Kat. „Ich hab ihn nur auf das Deck zufliegen sehen." Nach und nach gaben die übrigen Piloten ebenfalls ein „negativ" durch.  
„ _Frakkkk_ …", entfuhr es Lee.  
Kara verstand noch immer nicht. Was sah Lee in dieser Situtation, das sie nicht sah?  
„Eine Kamikaze-Mission?", meinte Tigh.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Dann hätte der Jäger gezielt einen Teil des Schiffes angesteuert, in dem er mehr Schaden angerichtet hätte, als auf einem leeren, stillgelegten Deck, das zum Museum umfunktioniert werden sollte…", antwortete Lee.  
Da fiel es Kara wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Du meinst doch nicht etwa…"  
„Doch, ganz genau. Die wollten uns entern. Und haben es vermutlich auch geschafft."

Der Commander war bisher stumm geblieben. Hatte sich die Ausführungen seines Sohnes angehört und er schien überzeugt. Er schien nicht den geringsten Zweifel zu hegen, an Lee's Vermutung, denn augenblicklich griff er zum Sprechgerät: _„This is the commander. We're boarded."_

* * *

Lee warf Kara ein Headset zu, das sie sich sofort ans Ohr klemmte. Kommentarlos. Mechanisch. _Boarded_ , das Wort hämmerte in ihrem Kopf. Zylonen an Bord der Galactica. Schon wieder. Was wollten sie dieses Mal? Warum kamen sie jetzt mit solch einem Getöse, mit einem schweren Jäger, den sie dafür opfern? Beim letzten Mal waren sie doch – schwupps – einfach so aufgetaucht und auch genauso wieder verschwunden. Warum heute mit Krach und Peng?  
„Lee, deckt Euch in einer Waffenkammer mit Muition und schwererem Gerät ein, bevor ihr zum Hangar lauft", sagte der Commander. „Ich fürchte mit dem, was in Euren Pistolen ist, kommt ihr nicht weit." Sein Sohn nickte stumm. Ein schneller Blick zu Kara, der zu fragen schien: „Bereit?" Auch sie nickte und folgte Lee bei der Tür hinaus. Die beiden liefen ohne Umwege zur nächstgelegenen Waffenkammer. Dort versorgten sich schon einige Marines und andere Crew-Mitglieder mit Patronen und Waffen. Kara steckte eine zweite Pistole in den Hafter an ihrer linken Hüfte und griff nach zwei Sturmgewehren, eines für sie selbst, eines für Lee.  
„Hier", Lee drückte Kara eine kugelsichere Weste in die Hand und streifte sich selbst eine über. Wie viel die wohl abhalten würde?  
Ein kurzes Sausen im Ohr kündigte den Commander an: „Apollo, Starbuck … das sieht nicht gut aus. Es sind Centurios. Und sie haben sich schon den Weg aus dem Hangar freigefeuert."  
„Wie viele?", fragte Lee.  
„Wir gehen von acht aus. Wie es aussieht, hat die Gruppe sich gesplittet…"  
Kara schluckte. Centurios also. Die Kugeln ihrer Pistolen würden an deren Chrom-Haut abprallen, als wären sie Sandkörner. Es gab nur ganz wenige Stellen, wo man sie entscheidend treffen konnte – und das sicher nicht mit einfachen Patronen. Kara fragte sich, ob selbst die Sturmgewehre überhaupt die nötige Durchschlagkraft dafür hatten.  
„Welche Richtung haben sie eingeschlagen?"  
„Sieht aus als will eine Gruppe zur _damage control_ , die andere zur _fire control_."  
„ _Frak_ …", Kara hatte verstanden. „Die wollen uns entlüften…"  
„Und anschließend unsere Nuklearwaffen auf die Flotte richten", ergänzte Lee.  
Den umstehenden Marines schien der Mut zu weichen. Einige waren käsebleich, andere sahen betroffen zu Boden, so als schlossen sie schon mit ihrem Leben ab.  
„Lee…", noch einmal der Commander: „Passt auf Euch auf…"

Lee wurde mulmig. Die Stimme seines Vaters, seit Beginn des Krieges hatte ihn nicht so reden gehört.  
„Fertig", sagte Kara. Es war nicht nur ein Statement sie selbst betreffend, sondern auch eine Frage an die Umstehenden. Sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber auch _almighty_ Starbuck hatte Angst. Die Marines nickten, die Angst stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lee machte einen Schritt auf Kara zu: „Wir haben nur eine Chance, wir müssen uns auch aufteilen…"  
„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage…", protestierte die augenblicklich.  
„Ich wünschte, es müsste nicht sein, aber ich seh' keinen anderen Weg, Kara", er blickte in ihr Gesicht. Unbeugsam, trotzig vielleicht. Auch wenn ihr das nicht gefiel. Sie hatten keine Wahl, Lee blieb hart: „Ich nehm' einige Leute mit, wir gehen direkt über die Decks fünf und sieben in Richtung _damage control_ , Du nimmst den Rest und ihr lauft über die Wartungshallen zur _fire control_." Er hatte seine Hand in ihren Nacken gelegt, seine Stirnn berührte die ihre, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Wenn wir versagen, habt ihr noch eine Chance. Die Waffenkontrollräume werden nicht automatisch entlüftet. Das kann nur vor Ort gemacht werden…" Kara's Blick schrie ihn förmlich an, aber ihr Mund blieb stumm. _„_ _I meant it, Kara. You and I,_ die Hütte am See…", flüsterte Lee. Mit einem leisen _„I love you"_ hauchte er einen zarten Abschiedskuss auf ihre Lippen. Dann liefen die beiden Gruppen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

* * *

Es war nicht schwer, auszumachen, welchen Weg die Centurios genommen hatten. Kara hatte aufgehört zu zählen, über wie viele leblose _bodies_ sie inzwischen hinweggestiegen war. Es waren einfach zu viele. Sie zwang sich, nicht näher hinzusehen, sie wollte ihre Gesicher nicht sehen, wollte nicht wissen, wen es dieses Mal erwischt hatte, _who'd bitten the big one_.  
„Wenn wir hier lang gehen, können wir ihnen vielleicht den Weg abschneiden", sagte Kara und trat den die Klappe zu einem Wartungsschacht auf. Die ersten Marines waren gerade hindurchgeschlüpft, als Sharon um die Ecke bog.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr könnt noch Verstärkung gebrauchen", sagte sie und schloss sich der Truppe an.  
„Aber sicher doch…", gab Kara zurück.  
„Roslin und Hera sind in der Krankenstation bei Cottle", erklärte Sharon. „Der alte Mann hält das momentan für den sichersten Ort auf dem Schiff…"  
„…ist zumindest am weitesten Weg von den aktuellen _top targets_ ", meinte Kara. Was war schon _sicher_ auf einem Schiff, auf dem sich zwei Gruppen Centurios ihren Weg einfach frei schossen? Sharon nickte und folgte Kara den Gang entlang.

Immer wieder hatte sie Felix oder den Commander in der Leitung, die die aktuelle Position der Angreifer durchgaben und unablässig zur Vorsicht mahnten. Sie näherten sich ihren Angreifern. Es gab kein Zurück.  
Ein neuerliches Rauschen in der Leitung, dieses Mal war es Lee: „Starbuck, wir haben Position bezogen. Ich hör' die Schritte, die _chrome jobs_ werden jeden Moment hier sein…"  
„Apollo … wir sind gut … wir schaffen das."  
„W I R schaffen alles…"

Im nächsten Augenblick dröhnte Gewehrfeuer an ihr Ohr, die Leitung war unterbrochen. Kara atmete einmal tief durch. _Trust. Trust_ , sie musste Vetrauen haben. Und an ihre eigene Mission denken, so schwer ihr das im Moment auch fiel.

Sie waren am Ende des Schachtes angekommen. Kara legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, deutete dem Rest „Sscchh", absolute Stille. Dann öffnete sie die Luke, die zurück in den Hauptgang führte. Keine metallernen Schritte. Die Luft war rein, zumindest für den Moment. Im Gang standen einige Metallkisten: „Die werden uns zumindest etwas Deckung geben", flüsterte Kara. Der Rest nickte bestätigend und bezog Position. Kara kauerte sich auf der rechten Seite des Flures hinter eine Kiste, Sharon links von ihr. Genau vor ihnen kreuzte ein Flur, die Centurios mussten ihn entlang kommen. Wenige Meter dahinter lag die _fire control_. Die Zylonen durften diesen Raum nicht erreichen, vielleicht nach dem CIC das Herzstück der Galactica. Sie mussten es verhindern, koste es, was es wolle.

Kara spürte den Boden unter sich vibrieren. _They're coming. Coming_. Sie wusste, sie hatten nur diese eine Chance. Sie durften ihre Deckung nicht zu früh verlassen, ihre Position nicht zu schnell preisgeben, aber auch nicht zu spät losschlagen. Das _timing_ musste stimmen. Kara nickte Sharon zu. Das Klirren der Schritte wurde lauter. Es konnten nur noch Sekunden sein.

Die nächste Erscheinung war allerdings kein Centurio. _Hera showed up_. Hatte Sharon nicht gesagt, sie hat das Mädchen in die Krankenstation gebracht?  
„Mama", bei der Stimme ihrer Tochter fuhr Sharon herum. „Gefunden…", rief das Mädchen. Bei den Göttern, Hera hielt das alles für ein großes Versteckspiel. _Lords help us,_ flehte Kara. Das war ein Alptraum. Einfach nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Sicher würde sie jeden Augenblick aufwachen, in Lee's Armen, _warm and safe_.  
„Hera …", Sharon kreischte erschrocken, verließ im Affekt ihre Deckung, hechtete zu ihrer Tochter, erreichte sie aber nicht. _Worst timing ever_ , genau in diesem Moment bog der erste Centurio um die Ecke. Kara's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sharon kam zu spät, der Centurio war schneller am Anzug, ein Schuss knallte durch den Gang, hallte an den Wänden wieder. Sharon schrie auf, ging getroffen zu Boden. Nein, das war kein Traum. Es war die Welt in der sie inzwischen lebten – eine Welt voll Schrecken, Angst und Furcht und Schmerz.

Hera _stopped dead_ , in all dem Chaos. Kara wirbelte herum. Unfähig zu denken, _instincts kicking in_ , handelte sie ebenfalls im blanken Affekt, im Feuerschutz der Marines war sie mit zwei, drei Langen Schritten bei Hera, die noch immer in Mitten all dieses Chaos stand und sich nicht regte. Sie sah noch, dass scheinbar zwei Centurios zu Boden gingen. Die Marines hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kara überbrückte die letzten zwei Meter mit einem Hechtsprung. Sie packte das Mädchen, _wrapped her armes around the kid, ended up rolling against the nearest wall_. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand, das Kind zwischen ihren Beinen sitzend, japste Kara nach Luft. Sie fühlte sich benommen und hatte doch eigentlich keine Zeit, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das nächste, was Kara sah, war das Robotergesicht eines Centurios. Der rote wabernde Balken, dort wo Augen sein sollten, blickte sie bedrohlich an. Der Centurio fixierte sie. _That's it_ , dachte Kara. Kein Entkommen, _no place to hide_. Sie war dem Zylonen hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie hatte ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Sie wusste, sie konnte das Magazin leerfeuern, aber es würde im besten Fall ein paar Kratzer auf seiner Lackschicht hinterlassen. Ihr Sturmgewehr hatte sie fallenlassen, um nach Hera zu greifen. _Frakkk_ …

Kara schloss die Augen. Sie drückte Hera an sich, bereitete sich auf das scheinbar Unvermeidliche vor. _Lee_ … _verzeih' mir …_

Ein Schuss, ein lauter Knall. Der Centurio vor ihr verenkte sich, Funken sprühten, der rote Balken im Gesicht erlosch. Dann kippte der _chrome job_ vorne über. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Sergent Mathias setzte noch einmal nach, stellte sicher, dass auch der nicht mehr aufstehen würde.  
Kara atmete schwer, Hera noch immer an sie gekauert. „ _Brave little girl_ ", flüsterte Kara. „Okay, okay Hera. _We're save_...", sagte sie.  
"Mommy?", schluchzte die Kleine.  
Kara blickte um sich. Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Was wenn…? Aber sie musste es ja doch tun. Sergent Mathias und zwei weitere Marines waren bereits bei Sharon. Sie blutete stark aus der Flanke, schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Mathias nickte Kara zu. Die verstand: Getroffen, aber nichts, was man nicht flicken konnte.  
„ _All right_ , Deine Mama wird wieder gesund…"

* * *

Kara schloss die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter sich. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand vor der Tür, _breathing a sigh of release_. Sie war erschöpft, körperlich wie geistig-moralisch. Die Verluste waren hoch. 32 Besatzungsmitglieder der Galactica _dead_ , mehrere dutzend weitere verwundet. Die Krankenstation war einmal mehr ein Kriegslazarett geworden. Wer den Centurios unverhofft in den Weg gekommen war, hatte kaum eine Chance gehabt. Die beiden Einsatzgruppen dagegegn hatten es geschafft. Sie war okay, Hera war kein Haar gekrümmt worden, alle Centurios waren nur noch Schrotthaufen und Sharon war bei Doc Cottle in den besten Händen.  
„Kara…!", Lee kam um die Ecke gelaufen. Verschwitzt, schmutzig, Arme zerschunden, Kratzer im Gesicht, Risse in seiner Hose – aber _alive_. Kara drückte sich augenblicklich von der Wand ab, lief ihm entgegen. Sie fielen sich in die Arme, er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Nacken, _pulling close_ , sie krallte ihre Hände _in his back_. „Ich bin okay, Lee. Ich bin okay", flüsterte sie. „Und Sharon wird auch wieder, sagt Cottle." Sie konnte ihr Glück – ihr beider Glück – kaum fassen. Starbuck und Apollo hatten mindestens die sieben Leben einer Katze. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. _Now or never_ – Lee küsste sie. Genauso unvermittelt wie damals auf diesem Frachter nach ihrer Rückkehr von Caprica. Nur war da dieses Mal kein Anzeichen mehr von Unsicherheit, kein schüchterner Blick, der um Erlaubnis fragte. Lee wusste, dass sie beide dasselbe wollten. Er bugsierte sie zwei, drei Schritte zurückwärts, bis sie wieder an der Wand anstanden. _A desperate kiss, urgent_ und harsch – Kara schmeckte Angst und Verzweiflung darin, aber sie erwiderte in gleicher Weise. Wie automatisch wanderten seine Hände unter ihr Tank, ihre unter seins, _their kiss deepend_. „Lee…", sagte sie, _pushing him away: „We ar going to frak in this hallway..."_  
"Besser ist das...", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. _„Go and get you a room…"_ , Cottle lehnte an der Wand neben dem Eingang zur Krankenstation, wie immer eine Zigarette zwischen den Zähnen, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Das wollten die beiden sich nicht zwei Mal sagen sagen. Sie stolperten davon, Hand in Hand, in Richtung ihres Quartierts. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, zwischen feuchten Küssen waren Schuhe und Tanks schnell über den Boden verteilt. Lee's Lippen wanderten nach unten, suchten den Weg an Kara's Hals, _he made her moan with pleasure_ : „Lee…"  
Ihre Finger machten sich jetzt an Lee's Gürtel zu schaffen. Er lächelte in sich hinein: _Oh my god, it's really going to happen..._

Das Telefon schrillte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Lee machte Anstalten sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen. Kara _pulled ihm closer_ : „ _Let it go_ …" Viermal. Fünfmal. Sechsmal. "Niemand zuhause…" Siebenmal. Achtmal. Neunmal. Beim zehnten Klingeln sah auch Kara ein, dass der Anrufer hartnäckig war und nicht lockerlassen würde, bis sein Anruf akzeptiert werden würde. Mit einem letzten Kuss, löste sich Lee. Kara ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. _So far for timing_. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag.

„ _Frakkk_ …", das Gespräch dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. „ _Frakkkkk_ …", Kara starrte ihn an. _What the hell_ , war nun wieder passiert? Wieder die Zylonen? Hatten sie doch noch einen _chrome job_ übersehen?  
„Sharon … sie … sie liegt im Sterben.", Lee versagte die Stimme. „Und sie will uns sehen."

* * *

Ich weiß, ich bin gemein ... aber das Happy End für unsere beiden _soulmates_ muss noch ein bisschen warten :)

Das nächste Kapi kommt bestimmt,

Eure PoV


	23. Between the lines - Among the dead

_**Between the lines ~ Among the dead** _

_Er hatte es unzählige Male gemacht, seit dem Tag, an dem the world had ended, seit dem Tag, an dem die Zylonen die Kolonien aus dem Universum gebombt hatten. Es wurde nicht leichter. Es wurde einfach nicht leichter. Und dieses Mal war es besonders schwer. Ein Sarg, eine Flagge mit dem Emblem der colonial fleet. Sharon was gone – forever._

 _Lee pinnte ihr Pilotenabzeichen auf den Sarg, kehrte dann auf seinen Platz zwischen Helo und Kara zurück. Hera stand bei ihrem Vater. Ob das Mädchen verstand, was hier vor sich ging? Ob sie verstand, dass ihre Mama nicht zurückkommen würde? Wie viele mussten noch sterben? Wie viele sinnlose Tode brauchte es denn noch? Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, Schultern straff, Haltung kerzengerade – er war der CAG, er war by-the-book-Apollo. Keine Gefühle, auch wenn ihm das gerade im Moment wirklich schwer fiel. Er hörte die Worte seines Vaters und sie erreichten ihn doch nicht. In Gedanken war Lee wieder zurück, in jeder Stunde, vor zwei Tagen, als er gemeinsam mit Kara zur Krankenstation gerannt war. Er hörte die Melodie der colonial anthem – gespielt für eine Zylonin. Eine Zylonin, in colonial uniform, eine Frau, die sich diese Uniform mehr verdient hatte als viele andere. Ein letzter Salut, die Luke schloss sich langsam und der Sarg glitt hinaus ins All. Die letzten Töne der Hymne verhallten an den Metallwänden, die heute noch kälter und abweisender wirkten als sonst. Die Atmosphäre hier war schlimmer als jeder Friedhof es sein konnte. Die Galactica, sie war ihrer aller Sarg._

 _Lee erinnerte sich, an den Enter-Angriff der Zylonen und an das, was danach passiert war, als alle glaubten, man wäre nochmal davon gekommen: „Ich versteh' das nicht … ich versteh' das einfach nicht", hatte Kara gesagt. Sie hatte Mühe gehabt, mit Lee Schritt zu halten. In ihrer Stimme klang Fassungslosigkeit, Bestürtzung, gemischt mit Sorge und Hilflosigkeit: „Cottle hat doch vor einer halben Stunde noch gesagt, sie wird wieder." Es war Cottle selbst gewesen, der sie und Lee mit seinem Anruf aus ihrer Zweisamkeit gerissen hatte. Lee seinerseits hatte sich mindestens genauso hilflos gefühlt. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten solle. Er wollte Kara in den Arm nehmen, wollte ihr Nähe und comfort geben – nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie das in dieser Situation ertragen würde. Deswegen ließ er es lieber sein._

 _Beim Eintreffen in der Krankenstation hatte Cottle ihnen erklärt, nüchtern, ganz der Arzt wie immer in solchen Situationen, dass nachträglich eine Aterie in Sharon's Bauchraum gerissen sei. Er könne nichts mehr für sie tun. Dass sie überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war, sei der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sie eine Zylonin war._

 _Helo und Hera waren bei ihr gewesen. Als Kara und Lee den Raum betreten hatten, hatte sie ihnen zugenickt. Schwach war sie, jede Bewegung schien sie bereits anzustrengen. Es ging zu Ende. Es blieb ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit. „Gebt uns bitte einen Augenblick", hatte sie zu Helo gesagt. Der hatte mit einem stummen Nicken deutlich gemacht, dass er verstanden hatte und hatte mit Hera das Zimmer verlassen._

 _„Hey Sharon…", hatte Lee begonnen und doch nicht gewusst, wie er den Satz verfolgständigen sollte.  
Kara hatte eine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt: „Mach jetzt keine Dummheiten, Du gehst nach Download-City und dann kommst Du zurück…"  
„Ich fürchte, es ist kein Auferstehungsschiff nahe genug dafür…"  
„Soll das heißen…?"  
Sharon nickte. Kara schluckte.  
„Lee … Kara …", Sharon's Stimme war schwach, leise: „Ich danke Euch beiden, von ganzem Herzen. Dafür, dass ihr an mich geglaubt habt, dass ihr mir eine Chance gegeben habt… Dir Kara, dass Du mir damals auf Caprica nicht gleich eine Kugel nachgeworfen hast", sie versuchte ein schmales Lächeln „…und Dir Lee, dass Du mir vertraut hast, obwohl es eines meiner Modells war, das auf Deinen Vater geschossen hat. Und Kara, danke, dass Du heute Hera gerettet hast…"  
Es gab Dinge in diesem Universum, auf die musste man nichts erwidern, die konnten unkommentiert einfach so stehen bleiben. _

_„Passt auf Helo auf, ja?"  
„Versprochen", antwortete Kara und drückte Sharons Finger.  
„Ich will Euch noch um etwas bitten … sollte Helo etwas zustoßen, bitte kümmert Euch um Hera", sie setzte kurz ab, „ihr beide wärt ganz sicher ganz großartige Ersatzeltern." _

_Wie automatisch waren Lee's und Kara's Hände ineinander geglitten. Sharon war das nicht entgangen. Sie musste grinsen – im Angesicht des Endes, musste sie grinsen ob dieser beiden helplessly in love idiots, die es noch immer nicht geschafft hatten, zu ihren Gefühlen füreinander zu stehen. Ihrer beider freien Hände griffen nach Sharons'._

 _„Du kannst Dich auf uns verlassen…", hörte er sich sagen und war doch so abwesend wie selten zu zuvor._

 _„Lee … komm', lass uns gehen…", Kara's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, aus seinen Erinnerungen. Sie hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und sie hatte Recht, hier gab es nichts mehr für sie zu tun. Helo stand noch vor der Luke, starrte in die Leere des Alls, Hera auf dem Arm._

* * *

Ein kurzer Happen für Zwischendurch, das nächste Kapitel kommt bald.

Eure PoV


	24. The Return

Und weil das letzte "Between the lines" so kurz war, kommt gleich noch was hinterher. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel :)

* * *

 **Die Rückkehr ~ The return**

Lee hatte das Gefühl, als würden die Wände um ihn herum anfangen sich zu drehen. Vorsorglich stemmte er sein linkes Bein fester auf den Boden, unsischer, ob es helfen würde. Helo, ihm gegenüber, starrte an die Decke, das halbleere Glas in seiner Hand drehend. Die Rotation von Glas und Inhalt irritierte Lee noch mehr, kam irgendwie seiner Wahrnehmung der Wand gleich. „ _Frak_ …", dachte er. Er würde verkatert, mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen. Die beiden hatten hatten ordentlich von Tyrol's Gebräu intus. Zu viel, wie es schien. Seit Sharon's Beerdigung waren diese Abende zu so etwas wie einem Ritual geworden, einem Männer-Ritual, während sich die Pilotenkollegen um Hera kümmerten. Diese Abende waren unterschiedlich. Manchmal erzählte Helo – wie er Sharon, damals noch Boomer, kennengelernt hatte, wie eifersüchtig er auf den Chief war, davon dass Sharon die beste Raptor-Pilotin im ganzen Universum war, von ihrer Notlandung auf Caprica, wie sie dort den Raptor wieder flottgemacht hatte und auch von dem Tag, an dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Zylonin ist. An anderen Tagen saß er einfach nur stumm da, drehte das Schnapsglas – so wie heute – in endlosen Zirkeln im Kreis und sprach kein Wort. Gut, dass das mit dem Löcher in die Luft starren nur sprichwörtlich war, sonst wäre die Decke über ihnen schon das ein um's andere Mal zu ihnen herunter gekommen. Lee ließ es passieren, er ließ Helo erzählen ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und er ließ ihn schweigen ohne nachzufragen.

„Sag mal, Apollo … wie lange willst Du eigentlich noch warten?", Helo brach die schwere Stille. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von der Decke genommen, die braune Flüßigkeit waberte weiter an den Rändern seines Glases entlang. Wie oft hatte er das schon ansprechen wollen, doch getan hatte er es nie. An diesem Tag hatte er genügend Alkohol im Blut, um das Thema so unverhofft und offen anzugehen. Was sollte schon passieren? Apollo war nicht Starbuck, er würde nicht über den Tisch springen und in die Luft gehen. Alles, was passieren konnte, war, dass gar nichts passierte, dass Lee gar nichts darauf sagte. Damit konnte Helo leben.

„Warten? Womit?", Helo war sich nicht sicher, ob Lee nur so tat oder ob er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, worum es hier gerade ging.

„Wann willst Du bei Kara endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen, Mann?", Helo wusste, dass er damit unter Umständen einen äußerst wunden Punkt erwischte. Er hatte in seinem Leben viele Menschen mit verkappten Beziehung getroffen, aber diese Sache mit Starbuck und Apollo, die war einfach einmalig. Und sie war vor allem so eindeutig. Kara konnte nicht ohne Lee, und der schon gar nicht ohne sie. Und das schienen die beiden inzwischen auch begriffen zu haben – und trotzdem fehlte dieser _final step_. Helo hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum den keiner tat.

Und Lee – der war augenblicklich mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit angekommen. An jenem Abend vor zehn Tagen, als er und Kara knutschend wie zwei verliebte Teenager zurück in ihr Quartier gestoplert waren – und der Anruf von Dr. Cottle sie unterbrochen hatte. Helo wusste nichts davon. Er wusste nicht, wie kurz die beiden davor gewesen waren, „endlich Nägel mit Kopfen" zu machen. Und Lee hielt es für keine gute Idee, ihm das jetzt und hier zu sagen. Seit diesem Tag hatte keiner von beiden Anstalten gemacht, den Faden dort wieder aufzunehmen, wo man sie unterbrochen hatte. Das lag sicherlich auch dem Beinahe-Streit, der noch am selben Abend stattgefunden hatte: Lee hatte sich zur Kara ins Bett gelegt, hatte aber scheinbar für ihren Geschmack zu viel Abstand gehalten. Für ihn hatte das rein gar nichts mit ihrem Fast-Sex von eben zu tun gehabt, sondern schlicht und ergreifend damit, dass seine Gedanken Purzelbäume schlugen und er nicht wusste, wohin mit sich: Der Enter-Angriff der Zylonen, seine eigene Todesangst, die Angst um Kara, die fast noch schlimmer gewesen war als die um sich selbst, die Erleichterung, sie wieder im Arm halten zu können, der kurze, aber heftige Rausch ihrer Gefühle, der Anruf von Cottle, das Gespräch mit Sharon, ihr Versprechen - das alles arbeitete in ihm.

„So, _By-the-book-Apollo_ hat also seine Sinne wieder zusammen und hat auf Buchmodus umgeschalten, ja?", Kara hatte ihn aus dem Nichts angefaucht wie in besten Zeiten. Der Ton giftig, die Augen funkelnd.

„Bitte was?", Lee war zu ümperrumpelt gewesen, um mehr hervorzubringen.

„Was war das eben, Lee? Und was ist das jetzt? Kannst Du mir das bitte erklären?!"  
„Kara … _frak_ … es liegt nicht an Dir, okay?", auch keine gute Antwort. Lee hatte das in dem Moment gewusst, als er es ausgesprochen hatte.

„So nicht?", Kara war wütend aufgesprungen, hatte begonnen im Zimmer herum zu laufen. Wenigstens machte sie keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Und wenn, Lee wäre nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihr hinterher zu laufen – im Zweifel auch in Boxershorts.

„Hey Kara, bleib stehn, hör' zu…", Lee war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er hatte sie an den Handgelenken gepackt, _forced her to stand still_ : „Kara, wir wissen beide, dass es irgendwann passieren wird, _right_?"

Sie war seinem Blick ausgewichen. Sie hatte genau gewusst, was er meinte. Er musste dieses _es_ gar nicht näher benennen. Ihr Schweigen war ihm Antwort genug: „Aber Kara, _when it happens, I want it to feel right."_

Ihre Augen hatten ihn jetzt erschrocken angeblickt, _feel right_ \- hatte es sich für ihn falsch angefühlt? War er deswegen auf Abstand gegangen? Hatte er gemerkt, dass das zwischen ihnen doch falsch war? Kara wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzen, da kam ihr Lee zuvor: „ _I want it feel right, tender and sweet_ \- nicht aus Verzweiflung geboren, wir beide getrieben von der Angst, einander nicht wieder zu sehen. Und Kara, genau das war es eben." Kara hatte geschluckt. Er hatte ihre Handgelenke freigegeben, bereit, ihren Proteststurm zu empfangen. Aber der war ausgeblieben. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt.

„Das mit dem Timing müssen wir noch üben, oder?", hatte sie geflüstert. Zur Bestätigung hatte er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Haare gehaucht.

Als Lee nicht antwortete, sprach Helo weiter: „Apollo, jeder auf diesem Schiff weiß, dass ihr mehr seid als _best friends_ , sie ist mehr als Dein _wingman_ , da könnt ihr noch so lange verhalten wie _brother and sister_ …"

Lee widersprach nicht. Helo hatte ja Recht. Und eigentlich hatten sie es auch schon das eine um's andere Mal gestanden, aber irgendwie hatte keiner von beiden es schlussendlich hinbekommen, die richtigen, konsequenten Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen. _Every evening he wraped his armes around her body_ – er hätte sie nur einmal, ein einziges Mal auf seine Seite drehen müssen, ein tiefer Blick und damit wäre sicherlich alles gesagt gewesen. Aber nein, und mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, schien es Lee nur immer noch schwieriger zu werden. Warum heute, warum nicht schon gestern? Wartete er tatsächlich auf den perfekten Augenblick?

„Lee, niemand von uns weiß, wie lange er noch hat. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber … _Sharon is gone_. Sie kommt nicht wieder. Gestern haben es zwei Piloten nicht nach Hause geschafft, Menschen hier sterben an Krankheiten, für die wir keine Gegenmittel mehr auf Vorrat haben. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem einer von Euch beiden nicht mehr heimkommt und der andere dann über vertane Chancen sinniert… - Lee, nutzt die Zeit, die ihr habt und nutzt sie gemeinsam."

Lee grinste vor sich hin. _Frak_ , wie recht Helo doch hatte: „Du weißt, dass wir hier von Starbuck reden, _right_?"

„Falsch…", konterte Helo: „…wir reden von Starbuck und Apollo - und das macht die ganze Sache gleich nochmal um ein Vielfaches schwieriger."

„Und was schlägst Du vor, Du alter Kuppler?", Lee war gespannt, ob Helo tatsächlich eine Art Plan oder zumindest einen Vorschlag hatte.

„Nunja, in ein paar Tagen ist Wahltag, es wird eine große Wahlparty auf der _Cloud 9_ geben - ich sorge dafür, dass Kara ein Kleid trägt, den Rest musst Du dann aber schon selber hinbekommen…"

Lee schaute ihn ungläubig an. Kara Thrace, ein Kleid? _Never. Never_.

* * *

 _Action stations, Action stations. This is not a drill_ – wieder blinkte das rote Warnlicht. Kara rannte in Richtung Hangar so schnell sie konnte. Wie zur Hölle machten diese Zylonen das nur, wie schafften sie es immer und immer wieder die Flotte zu finden? Sich anzuschleichen in der ewigen Nacht des Weltraums, um dann unerwartet loszuschlagen?  
Das Hangardeck war schon in heller Aufregung. Viper wurden von A nach B geschoben, der Chief trieb seine Leute an: „Schneller, schneller…", rief er und klatschte dabei in die Hände. „Cally, Jammer, hier herüber … der Vogel muss auch noch in die Luft!", kommandierte er. Für einen Außenstehenden musste das Hangardeck wirken wie ein unruhiger, wuseliger Ameisenbau, chaotisch und unsortiert – aber wie eben bei einem Ameisenbau auch, wusste hier jeder ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte. Die Deck Crew war ein eingespieltes Team, das funktionierte.

Chief Tyrol hatte Kara einmal erzählt: „Weißt Du Starbuck, und dann, wenn ihr alle da draußen seid, dann ist es hier auf dem Deck mucksmäuschenstill. So still, dass Du eine Stecknadel würdest fallen hören. Dann haben wir unsere Arbeit getan und können nur noch bangen und hoffen."

Kara durchquerte den Hangar. Die ersten Viper waren breits draußen, zur Unterstützung für die CAP, die den ersten Kontakt mit den Zylonen gehabt haben musste.

„Kara…", sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich instinktiv um. Lee ließ seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gleiten: „Pass auf Dich auf", sagte er leise.

„Wann wirst Du das endlich lernen: _Good hunting is what you say_ …", gab sie zurück. Ein schmales Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Sein Blick war ernst, fokussiert. Vermutlich dachten sie beide dasselbe: _This one could be a goodbye. Everytime it could be…_ Kara wollte gerade diesen unbehaglichen Gedanken abschütteln, da tat Lee etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte, kurz bevor sie beide in ihre Viper stiegen und in den Kampf zogen: Er küsste sie. Genauso vorsichtig und fast schon scheu wie vor zehn Tagen, als sie sich trennten um die Centurios zu stellen.

„Nochmal Kara, keine Alleingänge. Pass auf Dich auf, ich brauch' Dich…", und mit diesen Worten war er auch schon die Leiter zu seiner Viper hinaufgeklettert.

* * *

„Wie ist die Situation bei Euch, Apollo?", Lee hörte die knirschende Stimme seines Vater über den Funk.

„Unübersichtlich…", gab er wahrheitsgetreu zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht und es gefiel Lee ganz und gar nicht. Das war doch schon wieder einer dieser Zylonenangriffe, der eigentlich kein richtiger war. Nur konnte er noch nicht sagen, was genau hier los war.

„Na, das ist doch mal wieder eine aussagekräftige Antwort", kommentierte Colonel Tigh. „Und wie genau sollen wir uns dieses _unübersichtlich_ vorstellen?"

„Ich hab drei Zylonen auf dem DRADIS", meldete sich Felix Gaeta zu Wort: „Aber in einer äußerst seltsamen Formation…"

„Kann ich bestätigen", antwortete Lee. „Nach Angriffsformation sieht das nicht aus…"

„Sondern…?!", Tigh wurde es langsam zu bunt.

„Merkwürdig…", Lee ließ offen, ob er damit eine Antwort auf Colonel Tigh geben wollte, oder einfach nur vor sich hinsprach.

 _Unübersichtlich, seltsam, merkwürdig_ – was waren das neuerdings eigentlich für unpräzise Angaben? Wo war nur das militärische Protokoll geblieben, dachte Tigh bei sich.

„ _Frak_ … die Zylonen haben das Feuer eröffnet…", meldete Kara.

„Ungewöhnlich, aus der Entfernung? Das macht doch keinen Sinn…", kommentierte der Commander. Der DRADIS-Monitor zeigte eindeutig, dass sich die Schiffe noch nicht in _fire range_ befanden.

„…und es sieht auch nicht so aus, als schießen die auf uns", HotDog's Stimme klang verwirrt.

„ _Apollo to all Vipers_ , Formation beibehalten…", irgendetwas passte nicht ins Bild. Wenn Lee nur gewusst hätte, was es war.

„Es sind vier Zylonen, drei normale und ein schwerer Jäger", berichtete Kara, die nun Sichtkontakt zu den feindlichen Schiffen hatte. „Und es … es sieht so aus, als würden die drei den _heavy raider_ verfolgen … sie schießen auf ihn…"

„Bitte was? Wiederhole das Starbuck…", Colonel Tigh konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum Zylonen auf ihre eigenen Leute schießen sollten.

„Wiederhole. Die drei Jäger feuern auf den _heavy raider_. Ich sehe Rauch, er scheint im Heck getroffen…"

Ratloses Staunen machte sich im CIC breit. Nun dauerte dieser ungleiche Krieg schon so lange, doch die Zylonen überraschten immer wieder.

„Ein Trick…", flüsterte Tigh. Es musste ein Trick sein. Was sonst. Das ergab keinen Sinn für ihn.

„Galactica, wie lauten unsere Anweisungen?", fragte Apollo.

* * *

Bevor der Commander antworten konnte, knirschte und rauschte es unvermittelt in der Funkleitung. Sowohl CIC als auch die Viper-Piloten hörten zu, als sich eine ihnen bekannte Stimme meldete: „ _Mayday … Mayday … Galactica do you read? This is Athena._ Wiederhole: Hier spricht Athena…", die Stimme klang verzerrt, aber sie klang eindeutig. Im CIC war es augenblicklich still. Keiner rührte sich. Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Mechanisch griff Commander Adama zum Sprechgerät, sein Blick war noch immer auf den Monitor gerichtet, der ihm jedoch auch nicht mehr Informationen lieferte als noch eben. Sharon war tot. Seit zehn Tagen schwebte ihr Sarg irgendwo durch's All. Sie war gestorben, als kein Auferstehungsschiff in der Nähe gewesen war. So war auch ihr Tod endgültig gewesen. Wie also sollte sie in diesem zylonischen Jäger sitzen?  
Saul Tigh legte seine Hand auf Adama's Arm und mahnte seinen Freund zur Besonnenheit: „Was wenn das eine Falle ist? Diese Zylonen schauen alle gleich aus … was wenn die eine andere Nummer acht da reingesetzt haben, jetzt so tun, als würden sie sie verfolgen und kaum haben wir das Ding an Bord geholt, fliegen wir als pulverisierte Atomteile durch's Universum?"

 _„_ _Mayday … Mayday … Galactica do you read?_ _This is Athena…"_

Adama's Blick war ernst. Streng. _What if…?_ Natürlich konnte das eine Falle sein, natürlich konnte das der nächste Trick der Zylonen sein, doch so lange auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass das da draußen IHRE Sharon war, würde er es wagen: „Galactica an unbekannten _raider_. Identifizieren!"  
„ _Galactica, this is Athena_ ", wiederholte die Stimme. Es klang nach Sharon, keine Frage. Aber auch jede andere Nummer acht hätte so geklungen.

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Du unsere Sharon bist und nicht irgendein billiger _skinjob_ auf hinterlistiger Mission?", Kara hatte die Stimme gehört. Sie sah die Szene vor sich. Drei Jäger, die einen vierten verfolgen, auf ihn schießen und auch treffen. Sie wollte es so gerne glauben. Sie wollte so gerne glauben, dass in diesem Haufen Blech wirklich Sharon Agathon saß, dass sie es doch irgendwie geschafft hatte, weil ein Auferstehungsschiff in Reichweite gewesen war, von dem keiner etwas geahnt hatte. Aber konnte sie? Die Zylonen hatten schon so viele Tricks mit ihnen gespielt, warum sollte das hier heute anders sein?

„Starbuck … _what do you hear_?" – es war keine Frage. Es war ein Statement. Ein Codewort. Ein Erkennungszeichen. Kara brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr. Sie eröffnete augenblicklich mit den Worten „ _nothing but the rain … welcome home, Athena_ " das Feuer auf die drei Verfolger des einzelnen _raiders_.

* * *

Man hatte für besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf dem Hangardeck gesorgt. Der Aufzug, der den schweren Jäger heraufbrachte war von schwerbewaffneten Marines umstellt, die Sturmgewehre im Anschlag.

Als die Tür hochschwang, trat jemand heraus, der aussah wie Sharon Agathon. Da war er wieder, einer dieser Momente, in dem man vertrauen musste. _Trust_ , dachte Commander Adama. Er stand mit Laura Roslin und Colonel Tigh in einigem Abstand und betrachtete die Szene. Ja, diese Frau sah aus wie Sharon Agathon. Sie sprach wie Sharon Agathon und sie bewegte sich wie Sharon Agathon. Aber war sie auch Sharon Agathon? Er hätte sie ihre Pilotenkennung abfragen können, ihre Militärnummer und sonstige Details und es hätte doch nichs genützt. Die Kenntnis all dieser Dinge hätte nichts bewiesen – denn alle Sharons kannten sie. Das Codewort, das sie Starbuck zugerufen hatte, war ein Anfang, wobei Commander Adama nicht wusste, ob es tatsächlich sicher war. Wenn die Zylonen Erinnerungen teilten, dann vielleicht auch diejenigen, die sie nach ihrem „Seitenwechsel" gesammelt hatte?

Sein Blick schweifte in die Runde. Die Marines hatten wie angeordnet ihre Waffen auf den Jäger gerichtet, viele der anderen Militärs hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, oder zumindest die Hände am Holster. Einige wirkten unsicher, anderere eher misstrauisch. Er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Zu viel war passiert.

Nicht so Starbuck und Apollo. Die beiden standen in erster Reihe, gleich nehmen Helo und Hera. Sie schienen sicher zu sein, dass hier keine Waffen nötig waren.

Die Frau, die aussah wie Sharon Agaton, kam langsam die Rampe des Jägers herunter. Sie hatte die Hände leicht erhoben. Ein klares Zeichen: „Ich bin unbewaffnet." Und während der Commander noch überlegte, wie in aller Welt nun bewiesen werden sollte, dass das wirklich ihre Sharon war, da lösten sich das Problem von ganz alleine: Hera riß sich von ihrem Vater los, rannte mit einem lauten „Mommy … Mommy" auf die Frau zu. Die ging in die Knie und empfing das Kind mit offenen Armen. Helo folgte sofort.

Kara und Lee tauschten einen erlösten Blick: „Sie ist es wirklich", flüsterte Lee und legte seinen Arm in Kara's Rücken.

„Na, was hast Du denn gedacht…"

„Nichts anderes."

„Hera hat ihre Mutter ganz klar erkannt…", sagte die Präsidentin. Hatte sie sich gerade eine Träne aus dem linken Auge gewischt?

Der Commander nickte zurfrieden. Kein Zweifel. Das war Sharon Agathon. „Waffen runter…", ordnete er an. Und augenblicklich senkten die Marines ihre Gewehre.

Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh und die Präsidentin traten zu Familie Agathon, die sich noch immer in den Armen lag, Tränen von Unfassbarkeit, Freude und Erleichterung in den Augen. Adama streckte seine Hand aus, merkte aber schnell, dass in dieser Situation ein einfacher Handgruß nicht ausreichend war. Mit den Worten „Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Du das geschafft hast, aber ich bin unendlich froh, dass Du wieder da bist…" herzte er sie fest und innig. In dem Moment schien vollkommen vergessen, dass es hier um eine Zylonin ging.

„Danke Commander, ich auch…", gab Sharon zurück. Sie schluckte einmal merklich. Sharon wusste, dass sie nicht mehr warten konnte. Sie musste mit der Wahrheit herausrücken: „Commander, Frau Präsident – ich bin nicht alleine gekommen…"

Im nächsten Augenblick erschien eine blonde Frau in der Luke des Jägers. Jene Frau, die damals auf Caprica auf Kara geschossen und Lee schwer verletzt hatte, jene Frau, die schon mehrfach in der Flotte gesichtet worden war, mit unterschiedlichen Identitäten, nur um dann doch wieder ins Nichts zu verschwinden. Augenblicklich waren die Gewehre wieder im Anschlag.

Sharon war, als hätte sie das schon einmal erlebt. Déjà-vue sozusagen. Nur dass beim letzten Mal sie selber es gewesen war, der als Feind aus der Tür gekommen war. Damals auf diesem Frachter, nachdem sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen und zusammen mit Helo und Starbuck von Caprica geflohen war, den Pfeil des Apollo im Gepäck. Und sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick genauso hilflos, wie Kara sich damals gefühlt haben musste, als Lee sofort seine Waffe gezogen hatte: „Bitte, bitte … nicht schießen …", flehte sie. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das nicht einfach werden würde und sie hatte sich im Gegensatz zu damals zumindest so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Strategie zurechtgelegt. Wenn die auch äußerst rudimentär war und darin bestand, den Commander zumindest vorzuwarnen, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Bitte nicht schießen…", wiederholte Sharon. „Sie hat mir geholfen, ohne sie wäre nicht von dem Basisstern weggekommen. Und nun ja, Commander, Sie will mit Ihnen sprechen…"

* * *

Wir nähern uns langsam dem "grande finale" - wenn's Euch gefallen hat, lasst gerne reviews da.

Eure PoV


	25. Between the lines - Verhandlungen

Zum letzten Mail "Between the lines", hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

 **Between the lines ~ Zwischen den Zeilen**

 **Verhandlungen**

 _Man hatte Caprica, so wurde die Nummer sechs genannt, die mit Sharon zurückgekommen war, in die Brig gebracht. Die Ankunft der beiden Zyloninnen hatte das Schiff und die gesamte Flotte in helle Aufregung versetzt. Gerüchte und Spekulationen machten die Runde, hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurde davon gesprochen, dass Sharon nun doch wieder zu den Zylonen übergelaufen sei und der Commander sie dafür ebenfalls in die Brig gesteckt habe, andere sagten, sie habe eine zylonische Gefangene mitgebracht und wertvolle Daten, um die Feinde nun endlich besiegen zu können. Nichts von alledem hatte auch nur in Ansätzen etwas mit der Wahrheit zu tun. Sharon war kein Überläufer, dessen war der Commander sich sicher. Deswegen war sie auch nicht in der Brig, sondern in ihrem Quartier, bei ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter. Geheime Daten zum finalen Sieg über die Zylonen gab es bedauerlicherweise leider auch nicht. Und Caprica?_

 _„Dad, Du willst diesen Irrisnn doch nicht glauben?", sein Sohn saß vor ihm mit steinener Miene. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Minuten schon mehrfach die Haare gerauft und der Commander konnte sich gut denken, was Lee so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Nicht, die Tatsache, dass Caprica behauptete, in friedlicher Mission unterwegs zu sein, dass sie Frieden mit den Menschen wolle, dass sie von einer Revolte innerhalb der Zylonen gesprochen hatte und davon, dass drei der acht Modelle sich von den übrigen abgesondert hatten. Dem allen hätte Lee wohl ähnlich eine Chance gegeben, wie der Commander es tat. Nur nicht der Aussage, dass neben den Achten und Sechsen auch die Zweien gegen den Rest der Zylonen rebellierten. Lee konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass gerade ER Frieden wollte: Leoben._

 _Caprica war mehrfach von unterschiedlichen Leuten befragt worden und sie hatte immer dasselbe erzählt – was nicht unbedingt bedeuten musste, dass das auch die Wahrheit war. Der Commander wusste das. Vor zwölf Tagen war Cavil – der Zylon, den man auf der Galactica in bleibender Erinnerung behalten würde, als denjenigen, der Hatch's Raptor und einige Überlebende von Caprica kurz vor der Landebahn in die Luft gesprengt hatte – freudig den anderen Zylonensprechern gegenübergetreten: „Die Abtrünnige ist heimgekehrt", soll er gesagt haben. „Sharon Agathon ist auf einem Auferstehungsschiff aufgewacht. Jetzt können wir überlegen, was wir mit ihr machen. Für sie werden wir uns etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen…" Die Revolte der Modelle 2, 6 und 8 sei da bereits geplant und lanciert gewesen. „Ich wusste, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollten, dann musste Sharon leben", hatte Caprica gesagt. Deswegen habe sie sich von einem Centurio umbringen lassen, um auch auf das Auferstehungsschiff zu kommen. Die geplante Rebellion sei nicht so verlaufen, wie gewünscht. Man hatte nicht mit einer massiven Gegenwehr der übrigen Modelle gerechnet. „Cavil ist unbeugsam und Doral ist nicht viel besser, aber wir hatten gehofft, die übrigen auf unsere Seite zu bekommen – und sind damit scheinbar gescheitert", hatte Caprica erzählt. Als sie also auf dem Auferstehungsschiff nach Sharon gesucht hatte, sei die Lage eskaliert. Die aufständischen Zylonen hätten einen basestar unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, der sogleich von Cavil unter Beschuss genommen worden sei. Daraufhin sei der rebel basestar gesprungen. Sie wisse nicht wohin. Es gebe keine Notfallkoordinaten. „Etwas, das wir in Sachen Kriegsführung noch von Euch lernen müssen", hatte sie gesagt. „Wir sind viel zu unkoordiniert…" Das einzig positive sei lediglich gewesen, dass in dem Chaos sich niemand mehr um Sharon geschert habe. Gemeinsam haben die beiden es zum Hangar des Auferstehungsschiffes geschafft. Sharon habe sich dann geweigert sie zurück zu lassen. „Wenn ihr es ernst meint, werden Commander Adama und Laura Roslin Euch eine Chance geben", habe sie gesagt. Sharon selbst hatte diese Version inzwischen mehrfach bestätigt._

 _„Um ehrlich zu sein", setzte Adama an, bedacht ruhig und nüchtern: „Ich neige dazu, dem Ganzen eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit einzuräumen... es würde einiges erklären, was wir in den vergangenen Wochen nicht richtig einordnen konnten."_

 _„Soll das heißen, neben Sharon und Caprica soll am Ende auch noch Leoben frei auf diesem Schiff herumlaufen können, am besten gleich noch in zigfacher Ausführung?!", sein Sohn war gerade dabei den Blick für die Sache zu verlieren. Es musste das auch selbst bemerken, denn mit einem verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Sharon murmelte er ein leises „Nichts für ungut…". Die winkte ab. Sie hatte verstanden und sie wusste, dass Lee diese Leoben-Sache ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken und sie wusste, dass er nur eines wollte: Kara beschützen._

 _„Erstens, Caprica läuft nicht frei herum. Sie sitzt in der Brig, bewacht von vier Marines. Und da bleibt sie auch bis auf weiteres. Nunja Sharon steht ja hoffentlich außer Frage und Leoben – wir sind weit davon entfernt, dass sich irgendein anderer Zylon außer Sharon hier frei bewegen darf…", rechtfertigte sich der Commander._

 _„Lee …", Kara wusste, dass es hierbei um sie ging. Es war die vierte Unterhaltung dieser Art in den beiden Tagen seitdem Sharon zurückgekommen war und sie hatte das Gefühl, als kämen sie nicht wirklich weiter. Sie hatte das Befürnis etwas sagen zu müssen, wusste aber nicht so recht, was und versuchte es deswegen mit einem „Lee … es ist okay" und einem aufmunternden Lächeln._

 _„Okay? Bitte was … gar nichts ist hier okay …", mit diesen Worten stand Lee unvermittelt auf und verließ türenknallend den Raum._

 _Die Präsidentin war zusammengezuckt, der Commander hatte noch nicht einmal den Blick gehoben, als sein Sohn aus dem Raum gestürmt war, Kara starrte ihm hinterher und Helo schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Lee war mal wieder rechts überholt worden, von seinen eigenen Gefühlen._

 _Während Kara noch abwog, ob sie ihm hinterlaufen sollte oder nicht, hatte Sharon ihrem Mann schon einen Rippenkick versetzt. Sollte heißen: „Na los, worauf wartest Du…" Helo nickte und gehorchte. Mit den Worten „Ich seh mal zu, dass Apollo keine Dummheiten macht…" schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Sein Blick an Kara war klar: Nicht einmischen, Männersache._

 _„Na gut, dann können wir ja jetzt weitermachen und beraten, wie wir weiter verfahren wollen…", meinte Tigh mit einem amüsierten Unterton. Sohn hin, Sohn her – türenknallende Captains, Lieutenants die folgen, damit die Vorgesetzten „keine Dummheiten machen", eine Zylonin in Uniform, eine Lehrerin als Präsidentin, Starbuck, die wohl aufmüpfigste Pilotin, die er je gesehen hatte, die aber doch in letzter Zeit recht aufgeräumt wirkte, zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse und mittendrin er und sein alter Freund, Bill Adama, Commander und XO des letzten verbliebenen Battlestars im Universum, bei der Rettung des kläglichen Restes Menschheit – welch ein Stoff für ein Schauspiel, dachte Tigh. In Friedenszeiten, ja in Friedenszeiten, wer hätte sich da so eine Gesichte ausdenken wollen?_

 _„Also…", setzte die Präsidentin an: „Wir sollten zuerst einmal eines klären: Glauben wir Caprica ihre Geschichte?"_

 _Adama nickte stumm. Das war erst einmal die Grundfrage. War das nicht der Fall, konnte man die Zylonin auch gleich aus der nächsten Luftschleuse werfen und sich das Thema so vom Hals schaffen. Niemand im Raum traute sich scheinbar seine Meinung kundzutun. Scheinbar wollte keiner der erste sein, der sich hinter eine Zylonin stellte – und auch nicht gegen sie. Die vergangenen Monate hatten ihnen allen gezeigt, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Freund und Feind bestand, aus Schwarz und Weiß – there were many shades of grey._

 _Sharon war eine davon. Zylonin zwar, hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen, hatte ihre Seite gewählt und keiner im Raum zweifelte mehr an ihrer Integrität. Warum sollte es nicht andere wie sie geben?_

 _Also war es wieder am Commander ein Machtwort zu sprechen: „Ich glaube ihr. Ich weiß zwar nicht, welchen Grund ich dazu haben sollte, aber ich glaube ihr."_

* * *

Das nächste und letzte Kapitel kommt am 29. Dezember. Freut Euch auf das große Finale :)  
Eure PoV


	26. Barefoot

So es ist soweit, auf den Tag genau ein Jahr ist es her, da ging das erste Kapitel von _Never believed in soulmates_ online. And today we're gonna end this story. Have fun and enjoy the last lines...

* * *

 **Barfuß ~ Barefoot**

Commander Adama und Laura Roslin hatten die Entscheidung vertagt. Caprica war nach wie vor in der Brig. Bevor entschieden werden sollte, ob eine Koalition der Willigen mit den Zylonen-Rebellen denkbar wäre, gab es erst einmal Wichtigeres zu tun: Laura Roslin musste eine Wahl gewinnen. Und zwar gegen keinen Geringeren als Tom Zarek. Da war schlechte Presse das Letzte, das man brauchen konnte. Zarek war es gelungen, sich in den vergangenen Monaten große Sympathiewerte in der Flotte zu erarbeiten – oder zu erkaufen, wie viele vermuteten. Mit schmutzigen Geschäften, Bestechung und falschen Versprechungen.

„Charismatisch war er schon immer…", Kara ließ sich ausgestreckt auf die grüne Wiese fallen.

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass Zarek eine Chance hat, oder?", Lee setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich _hoffe_ , dass er keine Chance hat, aber er hat für viele in dieser ausweglosen und verzweifelten Situation die scheinbar richtigen und einfachen Antworten parat…", antwortete Kara. _Laura Roslin's been through a lot_ seitdem dieser Krieg begonnen hatte. Als Nummer 41 der „Thronfolge" war sie die einzige aus dem Regierungsstab, die den Holocaust überlebt hatte und hatte sich plötzlich in der größten Krise der Menschheit als Präsidentin wiedergefunden – von null auf hundert in ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen. Anfangs hatte Kara die Präsidentin nicht leiden können. Das hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Kara fand: Roslin machte eine gute Arbeit, sie schaute auf ihre Leute und versuchte ihr Menschenmöglichstes, um allen Überlebenden so etwas Ähnliches wie einen normalen Alltag zu vermitteln und zu ermöglichen. Es gab wieder Schulen auf den Schiffen, Spielplätze, zusammengebaut aus Materialresten, Restaurants, Cafés und Freizeiträume, ein Sport- und Kulturprogramm, wenn auch sehr beschränkt und rudimentär, aber immerhin. Aus den zufällig verbliebenen Büchern und Dokumenten hatte man Bibliotheken zusammengeschustert, alle Glaubensrichtungen hatten Gebets- und Meditationsräume erhalten – kruz um, zusammen mit Commander Adama hatte sie Recht und Ordnung wieder eingeführt und dafür gesorgt, dass der letzte Rest Menschheit nicht vollkommen in Chaos und Anarchie versank.

Lee strich mit seiner Hand über das saftig-aussehende grüne Gras: „Schon komisch, wir sind irgendwo mitten im Weltraum und liegen auf einer Rollrasen-Wiese aus Caprica…"

„…gut, dass das Zeug nicht welk wird", kommentierte Kara. „Meinst Du, wir werden jemals wieder richtige Wiesen sehen, ich meine mit Gänseblümchen, Glockenblumen und wilden Tulpen?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du dich für Botanik interessierst", gab Lee mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Ich auch nicht, aber jetzt, wo all die Sachen weg sind, fehlen sie mir…"

Lee rückte ein Stück näher heran, beugte sich über Kara, die noch immer Boden lag: „Hey, wir werden wieder richtige Blumenwiesen sehen, echte Kräuter riechen und durch Wälder laufen – _promise_."

Kara grinste zu ihm hoch. Nicht der Gesichtsausdruck, den er jetzt erwartet hätte, dachte Lee noch, aber da war es schon zu spät. Kara zog eine Wasserspritze unter ihrem Kopf hervor und drückte ab. Lee sprang augenblicklich auf, sein Körper schauderte vom kalten Wasser. Er schüttelte sich. „Starbuck … Du … na, warte…", rief er und versuchte ihr den Wasserschlauch abzujagen. Am Ende des Gerangels waren beide pitschnass, der Schlauch kreuz und quer um Büsche und Blumentöpfe geschlungen und durch ihre Beine gewickelt. Kara machte einen letzten, fatalen Schritt, die Schlaufe um ihrer beider Beine zog sich zu und beide fielen um. Lee konnte sich über Kara's Oberkörper abfangen. Ihre Haare klebten in nassen Strähnen im Gesicht, durch das nasse Tank zeichneten sich deutlich die Konturen ihrer Brüste ab. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er. Was hatte Helo gesagt? Nägel mit Köpfen? Nein, es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis zur Wahlparty… außerdem, der öffentliche Garten der _Cloud 9_ war nun wirklich nicht der beste Ort dafür, zumal beide eigentlich im Dienst waren. Ihre Aufgabe im ganzen Wahl-Wahnsinn war, für Sicherheit zu sorgen.

Ein „nass steht Dir" und einen eindeutigen Blick konnte er sich dann doch nicht verknreifen, und um keine Ohrfeige wegen Anzüglichkeiten zu kassieren, sprang er blitzschnell auf die Beine und zog Kara am rechten Arm mit hoch: „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns erst noch umziehen, bevor wir nach unseren Schützlingen schauen…"

* * *

Am Ende war doch alles gut gegangen. Laura Roslin hatte die Wahl ganz klar für sich entschieden. Tom Zarek gab den fairen Gewinner und großen Staatsmann, der eine Niederlage versucht weg zu lächeln. Er hoffte jetzt darauf, wenigstens als Vizepräsident Anerkennung zu finden.

„Es war ruhiger, als ich erwartet habe", sagte Lee, während er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss. „Keine Zwischenfälle. Keine Randalierer. Nichts, was auf krumme Dinger von Zarek hätte schließen lassen. Starbuck und ich hatten nicht viel zu tun."  
„Ich hoffe, Du willst Dich darüber jetzt nicht beschweren", sein Vater kämpfte sichtlich mit seiner Kravatte. „Herrgott nochmal … ich mochte dieser Dinger nie …", fluchte er.

„Soll ich Dir helfen, Dad?", Lee klang amüsiert. Es hatte ihn schon gewundert, dass sein Vater sich für den Anzug entschieden hatte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, seitdem es die Kolonien nicht mehr gab. Und dass er dann auch noch eine Kravatte aus dem Schrank gefischt hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Da wollte einer mächtig Eindruck schinden – und Lee wusste auch ganz genau bei wem.

„Na, soweit kommt's noch … Commander des letzten Battlestars und kriegt seine Kravatte nicht gebunden?", Bill Adama machte noch ein paar eher ungeschickte Versuche den richtigen Knoten zu finden – „ich war mir so sicher, dass das so ging … oder doch so herum?" – ehe er sich doch umentschied. Mit einem „der Strick bleibt da, ich nehm die Ausgehuniform, das muss reichen…" warf er die Kravatte in die Ecke und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank hinüber.

„Dad…?!", hakte Lee ein. „Jetzt komm schon her, ich bind' Dir das Ding richtig … Du kannst die Präsidentin doch nicht enttäuschen…"

Bill Adama schien kurz zu überlegen: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Du meinst, aber wenn's Dich glücklich macht, hier bitte … aber bitte nicht zu fest, ich will mich nicht strangulieren."

Ein paar Handgriffe, die saßen, und Lee hatte die Kravatte im Hemdkragen seines Vaters fixiert: „So fertig…"

„Danke … _and by the way_ … ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, für wen _Du_ dich so in Schale geworfen hast, oder?"

„Brauchst Du nicht", Bill Adama hatte den Eindruck, als habe er die Augen seines Sohnes schon lange nicht mehr so strahlen gesehen: „Ich hole Kara in zehn Minuten ab."

* * *

„Voilà Madame, das ist das heißeste und schärfste Teil, das ich auftreiben konnte", Helo hatte wirklich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Er war ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Das Kleid, das er für Kara aufgetrieben hatte, sah aus, als wäre es für sie gemacht worden: sportlich und doch elegant, sexy, ohne dabei in irgendeiner Weise billig zu wirken.

„Passt wie angegossen – Helo, Du hast was gut bei mir…", sagte Kara. Sie gefliel sich, wenn sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtete. Am Oberköprper lag das Kleid eng an, ein breiter Träger führte über die rechte Schulter, die linke blieb frei, die dunkelblauen Falten des Stoffes umspielten ihre Knie.

„So, und hier noch die passenden Schuhe…", grinste Helo.

„Spinnst Du?", entfuhr es Kara: „Willst Du mich umbringen?"

* * *

Lee konnte es noch nicht glauben, Helo hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte Kara dazu gebracht, ein Kleid anzuziehen. Was das betraf, hätte er jede Wette verloren. Nie im Leben hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Kara „Starbuck" Thrace freiwillig etwas anderes als Hosen tragen würde. Nun gut, er wusste nicht, wie freiwillig das wirklich gewesen war und womit Helo sie „gekauft" hatte – Helo konnte auch ziemlicher _pain in the ass_ sein, wenn er wollte. Starbuck's ungewohnte Garderobe war so ziemlich jedem im Raum aufgefallen. Das Paar hatte beim Betreten des Raumes so einige Blicke auf sich gezogen. Beim Geburtstag seines Vaters vor einiger Zeit hatte Kara sich noch „anständig" an seinem Arm untergehakt. Heute hatte Lee seinen rechten Arm eng um ihre Taille gelegt. Eine ganz klare Ansage an die restlichen Partygäste: _my girl_.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du auf sowas gehen kannst", grinste Lee mit Blick auf Kara's Highheels.

„Kann ich auch nicht wirklich…", lachte sie.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Du wenigstens damit tanzen kannst … darf ich bitten?", Lee führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Dort herrschte schon Hochbetrieb. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wer momentan die Galactica steuerte, denn gefühlt, war die ganze Crew hier in diesem Saal versammelt. Hoshi, Gaeta und einige andere aus dem CIC standen an der Bar, Jammer, Cally und der Rest der Deck Crew rockte schon seit einiger Zeit gemeinsam mit ihren Pilotenkollegen die Tanzfläche – einem ausgelassenen Abend stand demnach nichts mehr im Weg.

„Wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, dass Du so ein guter Tänzer bist…"

„Was dann…?", grinste Lee zurück.

„Dann hätte ich schon früher mit Dir getanzt…"

„Tja, ich hab den Tanzkurs in der Akademie eben nicht geschwänzt", meinte Lee und fügte mit einer verschwörerischen Kopfbewegung an: „Ganz im Gegensatz zu Narcho wie es aussieht. Die arme Kat scheint nicht so glücklich zu sein…"

„Oh je…", kommentierte Kara beim Anblick einer sichtlich genervten Kat, die darauf bedacht war, ihre Füß vor den ungeschickten Tanzschritten ihres Tanzpartners zu retten. „Sie wird sauer sein. Und ich kann's morgen wieder ausbaden…"

„Hey…", Lee legte für einen kurzen Moment seine Stirn an ihre: „…jetzt nicht an Morgen denken. Jetzt zählt das Hier und Jetzt."

Ihr Lächeln als Antwort genügte ihm.

„Hey Apollo, ich darf Dich sicher mal eben Deine Partnerin entführen, oder?", eine Sache, die nur einer _in the entire fleet_ sich getraut hätte: Helo. Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte er Kara schon aus Lee's Führung gestohlen und ihm sozusagen als Entschädung Sharon an die Hand gegeben.

„Na, was machen die Füße, Starbuck?", flotzelte Helo.

„Tun weh…", gab sie zurück. „Und wie…"

Helo war auch ein guter Tänzer, dachte Kara. Aber er war kein Vergleich zu Lee. Niemand bestand den Vergleich mit Lee. Nach zwei, drei Tanzrunden war Kara schließlich wieder zurück, da wo sie sein wollte: In Lee's Armen. Da war es wieder, dieses Kribbeln in ihrer Magengrube, dieser leichter Schauder auf ihrer Haut. _Those blue eyes_ …

Es war inzwischen spät geworden und die Party-Regie hatte wohl beschlossen, dass es nun an der Zeit war, die Musik etwas leiser zu drehen und das Saallicht zu dimmen. Es war nur eine minimale Bewegung, aber Lee deutete es als Versuch von Kara, sich aus seiner Führung zu lösen: „Hey hey, jetzt nicht kneifen", flüsterte er und zog sie näher an sich. „Oder hast Du Angst?"

Ihre Beine schmerzen, ihr Mund war trocken und eigentlich hätte sie wirklich eine kurze Pause brauchen können, aber wie sollte sie diese – ja, was war das nun? – Einladung von Lee ausschlagen können: „Nicht die Bohne", sagte sie leise und als wollte sie es ihm auch wirklich beweisen, nahm sie die Hände von seiner Seite und legte sie ihm um den Nacken.

 _We're living in a broken world  
_ _Sometimes I feel like love is on strike  
_ _We're so blinded by the hurt  
_ _When the answer's right in front of our eyes  
_ _When will we learn?_

 _You can't push it out  
_ _Can't shut it down  
_ _When we look around, denying it is impossible  
_ _Through the night  
_ _In the darkest times  
_ _I believe His light still shines  
_ _This love is unstoppable  
_ _This love is unstoppable_

 _They're saying that we're too far gone  
_ _But I believe that we will see  
_ _The promise of unfailing love  
_ _A revolution led by one_

 _You can't push it out  
_ _Can't shut it down  
_ _When we look around, denying it is impossible  
_ _Through the night  
_ _In the darkest times  
_ _I believe His light still shines  
_ _This love is unstoppable  
_ _This love is unstoppable_

 _Love unstoppable_

 _Anything is possible  
_ _I want the world to know  
_ _Love unstoppable  
_ _Anything is possible  
_ _I want the world to know  
_ _Love unstoppable  
_ _Anything is possible  
_ _We want the world to know_

 _You can't push it out  
_ _Can't shut it down  
_ _When we look around, denying it is impossible  
_ _Through the night  
_ _In the darkest times  
_ _I believe His light still shines  
_ _This love is unstoppable, unstoppable  
_ _His love is unstoppable, yeah unstoppable  
_ _Your love is unstoppable_

 _© Matty Mullins – Unstoppable_

Das Lied war noch nicht ausgeklungen, da erschütterte eine schwere Detonation das gesamte Schiff. Eine zweite folgte auf den Punkt. Das Licht flackerte, Barhocker kippten um, Gläser brachen und die Gäste, die es unvermittelt erwischt hatte, purzelten wild durcheinander. Lee zog Kara intuitiv an sich: „ _Frak_ , das sind die Zylonen…", sagte er. _Worst timing ever_. „Unsere Viper liegen hinten im Hangar, komm'…", und schon bahnten die beiden sich ihren Weg hinaus aus dem Saal. „Na, einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt hätten die sich nicht aussuchen können, oder?", meinte Kara. „Gönnen uns aber schon gar keinen Spaß…"

Im Saal herrschte noch das reine Chaos. Kara sah auf einem Auge, wie Felix Gaeta unter einem Barhocker hervorkroch, Jammer Racetrack auf die Beine half und Flap Top eine umgefallene Kübelpflanze aufstellte, um darunter jemanden zu befreien. In dieser Situation fand Kara ihre hohen Absätze noch furchtbarer als normal. Gerade eben beim Tanzen war sie fast schon froh darum gewesen, auch wenn ihre Zehen inzwischen höllisch wehtaten. Lee war zwar nicht um viel größer als sie, aber mit den Schuhen war sie ziemlich genau auf seiner Augenhöhe gewesen. Sie konnte sich kaum etwas Intensiveres vorstellen, als in Lee's _deep blue eyes_ zu schauen – aber das musste jetzt erst einmal wieder warten.

„ _Frakkk_ …", fluchte sie, zog im Laufen die Highheels aus und warf sie in die nächstbeste Ecke: „Ich hab immer schon gewusst, dass diese Dinger äußerst unpraktisch sind…"

Im Hangar angekommen blieb keine Zeit für lange Vorbereitungen. Die _Cloud 9_ zitterte unter dem Beschluss der Zylonen – Starbuck und Apollo sprangen in ihre Viper, so wie sie waren, in Abendkleid und Anzughose.

Derweil krabbelte im Saal alles wieder auf die Beine. „Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte der Commander. „Ich glaube schon. Meine Güte, wie haben sie uns nur dieses Mal wieder gefunden?", in der Stimme der Präsidentin lagen Furcht und Resignation. Kein guter Beginn für eine Präsidentschaft, dachte sie, „vielleicht wird das die kürzeste Amtszeit einer Präsidentin – der letzten Präsidentin _in colonial history_ ", und merkte erst hier, dass sie laut gedacht hatte, als der Commander sie streng ansah: „Quatsch", sagte er nur. Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn das Nächste, was er sah, waren zwei Viper, die über die Kuppel der _Cloud 9_ ins All schossen. Im selben Augenblick kam Chief Tyrol in den Saal zurück gelaufen, völlig außer Puste, abgekämpft: „Das sind Starbuck und Apollo", rief er. „Ihre Raumanzüge hängen noch im Hangar…"  
„Bei den Göttern…", entfuhr es der Präsidentin.

* * *

Der Commander hatte den Blick auf die Kuppel über der _Cloud 9_ gerichtet: „Dann haben sie nur diese eine Chance und wir nur diese eine Hoffnung…"

„Sie werden es schaffen", Sharon's Stimme klang sicher, bestimmt – wie immer.

„Wenn jemand das schafft, dann die beiden", fügte HotDog hinzu.

„…Starbuck and Apollo _pulled more than more miracle_ seit Beginn des Krieges", sagte Tigh. „Lasst uns hoffen, dass diese Strähne nicht gerade heute endet."

„Bill … _I never believed in soulmates_ , bis ich Kara und Lee kennengerlernt habe", flüsterte die Präsidentin.

„Schön, acht Stück, na dann bleiben ja für jeden von uns vier…", stellte Kara fest. Eine Übermacht. Eigentlich nicht zu schaffen. Zeit gewinnen, war das eine, die CAP war am anderen Ende der Flotte und würde in etwa zehn Minuten erst hier sein können. Viele der übrigen Piloten waren auf der Wahlparty, bis die startklar sein würden, würden weitere wertvolle Minuten vergehen. _It could be over then._ Es lag mal wieder ganz an ihnen – an Starbuck und Apollo. Aber nur auf Zeit spielen war auch nicht die beste Strategie. Jeden Moment konnte ein Basisstern der Zylonen auftauchen. Das wäre wohl so ziemlich sicher das Ende der Flotte gewesen. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie sicherstellen, dass ihnen kein Jäger entkam, dass keiner die Gelegenheit hatte, Verstärkung zu holen. Und dafür mussten sie schnell sein.

„Starbuck, wir müssen verhindern, dass die _Cloud 9_ zu viele Treffer kassiert, ich weiß nicht, wie viel dieses Kuppel-Ding wirlich aushält", sagte Lee.

„Alles klar", bestätigte Kara und ließ im selben Moment einen Jäger vor sich in Flammen aufgehen.

* * *

Das Gefecht war hart und zwischenzeitlich hatte Kara wirklich Sorge gehabt, dass sie es dieses Mal nicht schaffen würden. Ein _raider_ hatte sie nur ganz knapp verfehlt, einen weiteren hatte Lee gerade noch rechtzeitig atomisiert. Er selbst hatte einen ziemlichen Schaden an der linken Tragfläche kassiert – der Chief würde das ganz und gar nicht lustig finden, in welchem Zustand er die Viper zurückbringen würde. Am Ende waren alle acht Jäger aber doch beseitigt. Lee und Kara hatten das Gebiet nochmals abgeflogen und sofort als die beiden Viper an Bord der Galactica waren, war die Flotte gesprungen. Mehrfach. Um Spuren zu verwischen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zylonen sie nicht gleich wieder fanden.

Kara saß in ihrer Viper und fühlte sich gefangen. Während der Sprünge arbeiteten die Aufzüge vom Lande- zum Hangardeck nicht. „Der Abend hatte so gut begonnen", dachte sie. Aber wenigstens war sie ihre Schuhe losgeworden. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich die Plattform unter ihr schließlich in Bewegung setzte.

Das Empfangskomitee stand auf dem Hangardeck schon bereit. Starbuck und Apollo wurden von tosendem, anerkennendem Applaus ihrer Mannschaft empfangen. Als Kara ihre Cockpitabdeckung nach hinten schob, stand Lee bereits am Fuß ihrer Viper. Das dunkelrote Hemd ein bisschen knittrig, die schwarze Anzughose etwas staubig, aber er lächelte glücklich und erleichtert zu ihr hinauf. Was war das in seinem Gesicht? Ein Hauch von Verlegenheit? Lee grinste beim Anblick seines _wingman_ im dunkelblauen Abendkleid. „In Abendrobe in den Kampf", dachte er. „Ein Fall für die Kuriositätenabteilung der Geschichtsbücher." Er stieg auf die Tragfläche, reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr _gentlemanlike_ herunter.

„Ich musste wohl erst 40 Jahre bei der _colonial fleet_ sein, um eine Pilotin im Abendkleid, barfuß aus einer Viper springen zu sehen…", Bill Adama ging auf die beiden zu, mit der geschwellten Brust eines stolzen Vaters. „Ihr zwei seid wirklich die besten Piloten, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich bin stolz auf Euch", sagte er leise und umarmte Kara und Lee gleichzeitig.

Ein kreischendes Geräusch ließ die drei aufhorchen: „ _Sorry_ , ich muss die Räder ölen", meinte der Chief und kratzte sich am Hals. Er hatte auf einem Montagewagen einige Flaschen Schnaps und Gläser herbeigefahren: „Ich glaube, wir haben heute noch was zu feiern…"

Die Crew der Galactica feierte weiter bis tief in die Nacht. Als die Versammlung sich langsam auflöste, machte auch Kara – die den gesamten Rest der Party an Lee's Seite geblieben war. Er hatte seinen Arm gleich nach der Ankunft um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Damit es auch wirklich der Allerletzte auf diesem Schiff es verstanden hatte: Diese Frau gehört zu mir – Anstalten, aufbrechen zu wollen.

„Hiergeblieben…", sagte Lee, drehte sie einmal um die eigene Achse und fasste sie mit beiden Händen an den Hüften: „Wo willst Du hin?" Eine rhetorische Frage: „Ich glaube, Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz. Wir würden vorher etwas, sagen wir, rüpelhaft unterbrochen." Kara sah ihn ungläubig an. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein: „ _Are you serious?_ "

„Absolut", seine Augen strahlten sie an, dass es ihr ohnehin unmöglich schien, sich zu wehren. „Tanzen? Ohne Musik, barfuß, mitten in der Nacht, hier auf dem Hangardeck?", fragte Kara amüsiert.

„Ganz genau. Barfuß, auf dem Hangardeck", und mit zwei, drei gezielten Tritten hatte auch Lee seine Schuhe zur Seite gekickt. „Gleichberechtigung", grinste er. „Zugegeben, die Musik müssen wir uns denken", und mit diesen Worten begann er Kara zu führen.

„Du bist verrückt…"

„Muss abfärben…"

* * *

Lee blickte an sich herunter. Kara lag in seinem rechten Arm, _her head resting on his chest_. Sie schlief noch. Ein Morgen wie immer, eigentlich. Und doch war er so anders. Er würde nie wissen, wie sie es in dieser Nacht in ihr Quartier geschafft hatten. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile getanzt, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. _Eyes sparkling with warmth and love for each other._ Und irgendwann war er dann da gewesen, der (perfekte) Moment. Dieser Kuss war so anders gewesen, als alle vorherigen. So viel intensiver, leidenschaftlich ohne fordernd zu sein, _tender, sweet and loving_ – und beide hatten sie gewusst: _they've done the final step, crossed the last line. Finally._

* * *

„Versuch' erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen … ich hab' grade Starbuck getroffen und die hat dasselbe Honigkuchen-Grinsen im Gesicht wie Du!", Helo grinste Lee unverschämt verschwörerisch an.

„So? Hat sie?"

„Apollo, keine Einzelheiten, ich will nur wissen, ob einer von Euch beiden endlich genügend Mumm in den Knochen hatte, es dem anderen zu sagen…"

„Nun ja … _sagen_ ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck. Nur soviel, Helo: Das mit dem Kleid, das war Deine beste Idee seit langem … ging deutlich schneller das Ding loszuwerden als eine Uniform mit Knöpfen", und Lee grinste genauso unverschämt verschwörerisch zurück und ließ Helo mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter stehen. Es konnte eine gute CAP werden.

 ** _~~ FIN ~~_**


	27. Epilog

So, einen ganz kurzen Epilog gibt's noch, und dann ist aber wirklich Schlluss...

* * *

 **Epilog**

„Hey…Apollo, Du bist dran!", Racetrack's Stimme riß Lee aus seinen Gedanken. Er schüttelte sich kurz ab. „Sorry, war kurz in Gedanken", entschuldigte er sich, zog eine Karte aus seiner Hand und warf sie in der Mitte auf den Stapel.

„Das haben wir gesehen…", kommentierte Skulls.

„Und bist Du wohl noch immer…", fügte Sharon hinzu. Lee wirkte tatsächlich als wäre er _a million miles away_. „Du kannst keine blaue sieben auf eine rote neun legen, Apollo", gluckste sie, während Lee seine Karte wieder einsammelte und stattdessen eine andere platzierte. Lee würde dieses Spiel nicht gewinnen, aber das war egal.

„Hey Leute, habt ihr noch Platz für zwei Zuschauer?", Kat näherte sich – euphorisch wie fast immer. Lee dachte, es musste am Adrenalinrausch nach dem Fliegen liegen, der bei ihr besonders stark ausgesprägt war – schnellen Schrittes dem Tisch der Kartenspieler. Kara folgte ein paar Meter dahinter. Bei weitem nicht so hibbelig wie Kat, aber an ihrer Miene zu urteilen schien auch sie gute Laune zu haben. _Their eyes locked_. Augenblicklich zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel ein klein wenig, aber merklich nach oben.

„Klar, setzt Euch dazu", antwortete Flap Top und ruschte ein Stück in Richtung Sharon und Skulls, um Platz für die Neuankömmlinge zu schaffen.

Lee spürte ein komisches Kribbeln. „Das ist dann wohl das, was man landläufig als Schmerttlinge im Bauch bezeichnet", dachte er noch und merkte im selben Moment, dass er vor einem Problem stand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Kara und er hatten an diesem Morgen besseres zu tun gehabt, als darüber zu sprechen, wie sie sich künftig in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten wollen würden. Er konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, dass Kara händchenhaltend durch die Gänge der Galactica laufen mochte – oder doch? Reiß' Dich zusammen, mahnte er sich. Und fühlte sich wie ein Teenager, der zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt war.

Kat hatte sich schon einen Stuhl gepackt und an den Tisch herangezogen. Und während Lee noch überlegte, was nun das Angemessenste wäre, ob er Kara küssen durfte oder nicht, da hatte die ihm die Entscheidung schon abgenommen. Anstatt sich auch einen Stuhl heranzuholen, hatte sie sich wie selbstverständlich auf Lee's Schoß gesetzt und ihre Hand in seinen Rücken gleiten lassen. Kara wollte also keine Versteckspielchen. Soviel war damit schon einmal klar, dachte Lee. Der Rest tat entweder so, als hätte es keiner bemerkt, oder aber man fand tatsächlich nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr daran: „Hey…", sagte sie.

„Hey…", gab es vorsichtig zurück: „Mit Dir hätte ich jetzt noch nicht gerechnet … solltest Du nicht in Deiner Viper sitzen und erst in" – ein Blick auf die Uhr – „zwanzig Minuten landen."

„Kat hatte Probleme mit ihrem Vogel…", begann Kara.

„…nichts Schlimmes, nichts was der Chief nicht wieder hinbekommen würde", warf Kat sogleich verteidigend ein.

„…und da die nächste CAP schon bereit stand hat man uns früher reingeholt.", vervollständige Kara und fügte mit einem Blick auf Lee's Karten an: „…ah _and by the way_ , Lee … lass es, dieses Spiel gewinnst Du nicht."

Er musste sie irritiert angeschaut haben, denn Kara fuhr fort: „Lass gut sein, Racetrack hat mindestens _full colors_." Sie zuckte kurz die Schultern: „Diese Karten sind so abgegriffen, dass man es auch an der Rückseite erkennt, wer welches Blatt hat. Schau, die linke mit dem Knick, das ist die blaue zehn und die daneben, die mit dem kleinen Flecken am rechten Rand, das ist die grüne acht."

Lee grinste und legte mit den Worten „Ihr habt's gehört, Leute. Ich bin raus" seine Karten auf den Tisch. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens beide Hände frei für Kara.

Der Rest strich ebenfalls die Segel: „Danke Starbuck", kam dafür von Maggie: „ein Sieg ohne Gegenwehr, das hat man gern."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde und zwei weiteren verlorenen Partien – Racetrack hatte wahrlich eine Glücksträhne – stand Kara auf. Lee tat es ihr gleich. Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, sie legte ihren in seinen Rücken – nicht demonstrativ, sondern _natural_ und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. Jedem am Tisch war klar _that for the first time Starbuck and Apollo were definetly leaving together._

* * *

 **Author's Note ~ Zum Schluss**

Als ich _Never believed in soulmates_ begonnen habe zu schreiben, da bin ich von etwa fünf, sechs Kapiteln ausgegangen. Nunja, ihr seht, wo wir am Ende gelandet sind. Diese Story hat mich einen gehörigen Teil meiner Freizeit gekostet, trotzdem habe ich nicht aufgehört zu schreiben, an Kapiteln und Formulierungen zu feilen - ich bin mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden, ich hoffe, ihr seid es auch.

In meinem Kopf spinnen sich Ideen für eine Fortsetzung. Mal sehen, was daraus wird.

Many thanks to all of you, who stayed with me and my story during this last year! I hope you'd enjoyed reading as much as I did the writing-part :).

Eure

Princess of Vada


End file.
